Música del Corazón
by SybelleHs
Summary: En el instituto Karakura, empieza un nuevo año escolar. Este año sera distinto a los demas por una competencia de bandas que se realizara en el instituto y la entrada de nuevos alumnos que cambiaran un poco las cosa: Amor, celos, musica,peleas.
1. Chapter 1:

**Música del corazón**

**Capitulo I: Comienzo de clases **

Un nuevo año comienza en el Instituto Karakura, se puede ver a los estudiantes ingresar ha el lugar con su equipaje en mano, ya que el instituto es un internado. Es un sitio con grandes instalaciones, tiene tres grandes edificios de 4 pisos, en dos de ellos se ubicaban las habitaciones( uno de los chicos y el otro de las chicas) y el tercero era donde estaban los salones de clase ( Cada año tenia tres secciones A, B y C ), posee tres canchas: la de futbol, Voleibol y la ultima para practicar cualquier otro deporte; también tiene una piscina y un auditorio, en fin era uno de los colegios mas grandes de esa región y el mas prestigioso, solo asistían alumnos de buen rendimiento, buenos en los deporte o adinerada.

Algunos chicos ingresaban al internado felices de volver a ver a sus amigos después de unas largas vacaciones, mientras otros no tanto. Se encontraban caras conocidas pero también acababan de ingresar nuevos alumnos.

Había un grupo de amigos que habían quedado en encontrarse en la entrada del colegio.

— Hola Ishida. Cuanto tiempo sin verte — Saludó un chico de 15años, gran tamaño, moreno de cabello marrón oscuro; a un chico también de 15 años de pelo negro, con ojos azul oscuro y usaba gafas.

— Hola Chad y por favor llámame Uryu — Respondió al saludo, pero antes de decir algo mas, fue interrumpido por dos personas que se acercaban a el discutiendo.

— No, ¡Rukia me dijo que llegaba mañana, yo la llame hace tres días! — Gritó un pelirrojo con tatuajes en la frente, con el cabello rojo, largo pero lo traía recogido, 15 años llamado Renji Abarai.

— Yo la llame anoche y ella me dijo que venia hoy con Orihime y Tatsuki— Contradijo un chico de la misma edad que el otro, de un singular cabello anaranjado, ojos de un color ocre llamado Ichigo Kurosaki.

— ¡Se pueden callar! No llevan ni 5 minutos aquí y ya están peleando —Gritó Uryu cansado de escucharlos pelear; los otros dos chicos se callaron y voltearon a donde se encontraba Chad y Uryu.

— Hola Uryu, Hola Chad, ¡cuanto tiempo sin vernos! — Saludo Ichigo mientras agitaba su mano y se acercaba mas a ellos dejando a Reji atrás.

— ¡Hola! — Saludo el pelirrojo un poco molesto mientras seguía a Ichigo mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

Empezaron a hablar entre ellos de sus vacaciones mientras esperaban a los demás. Pero no hablaron por mucho tiempo ya que fueron interrumpidos por un grito que se escuchaba lejos.

— ¡Chicos disculpen la tardanza! — Gritó una chica corriendo hacia ellos, haciendo que la mitad de las personas presente en la entrada voltearan a verla.

La chica de gran belleza, cabello anaranjado, ojos grises, y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, y aparentaba 15 años llamada Orihime Inoue; venia acompañada de dos chicas pelinegra de su misma edad, una era alta, de ojos marrones y el cabello corto en picos llamada Tatsuki Arisawa; y la otra era bajita, menuda pero bonita, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros y ojos violetas.

Al todos saludarse, conversaron de sus vacaciones, escucharon otra pelea de Ichigo y Renji, los mandarlos a callar, lo de siempre, decidieron ingresar a la institución y dirigirse al auditorio, ya que el director siempre les daba la bienvenida a los alumnos.

En otro lugar del colegio se encontraban agrupados los nuevos estudiantes guiados por un profesor, este le estaba enseñando las instalaciones. En ellos se encontraba un grupo pequeño entablando una conversación.

— ¡Que estupidez! ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser transferidos? — Dijo quejándose un chico con el cabello azul y ojos verdes con unos rasgos felinos y aparentaba de 16 años llamado Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

— Fácil, en el otro instituto terminabas siempre metiéndonos en problemas, nos salvamos porque somos buenos estudiantes y deportistas, sino nos vieran echado de allí — Respondió una chica de cabello verdoso con ojos azules, buen cuerpo de 15 años llamada Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

— Pero igual estamos aquí, admítelo se están deshaciendo de nosotros, ¿Tu que piensas Ulquiorra?— Susurró Grimmjow mientras caminaba hacia un chico de piel pálida, cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda de la misma edad que Nelliel.

— Da igual, vámonos — Respondió fríamente mientras seguía a el profesor.

Los chicos siguieron al profesor hasta el auditorio donde se llevaría acabo un discurso de bienvenida, todos los alumnos tomaron asiento. El auditorio era grande, en el escenario se encontraba una mesa con los profesores y el director. El director le dio la bienvenida y les informo las nuevas reglas.

— Este año hay nuevas reglas que obedecer: 1. No se permite después de las 8 el acceso de los chicos a los dormitorio de las chicas o viceversa, 2. No pueden ir al bosque cercano al instituto sin tener un permiso, 3. Las habitaciones serán compartidas por 5 personas y 4. Este año utilizaran un uniforme reglamentario, después de sus clases pueden usar la ropa que quieran, las demás normas se las dirán después — Terminó de decir el director llamado Yamamoto.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se levantaron de su asiento, la mayoría se dirigieron a las carteleras de información esparcidas en el instituto para así saber que habitación le toco a cada uno y con quien les toco.

Ichigo y sus amigos fueron a ver que habitación que les había tocado encontrándose por casualidad con el grupo de Grimmjow. Antes de llegar al tablero Grimmjow paso por al lado a Ichigo dándole en el hombro.

— Se dice permiso animal — Le dijo Ichigo al peli-azul mientras seguía caminando pero fue detenido por la mano de este.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — Preguntó Grimmjow con cara de querer matarlo, lo sujeto por el hombro y así asiendo voltear a Ichigo.

Ya iban a empezar a pelear si no vieran sido detenidos por sus amigos, Uryu sujeto ha Ichigo y Ulquiorra ha Grimmjow. Cuando los dos se dejaron de gritar y insultarse, se quedaron en silencio ya que los dos grupos iban al mismo lugar y no encontraban que decir, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

— Bueno ya, limemos asperezas. Me llamo Tatsuki Arisawa — Se presentó la peli-negra asiendo que el otro grupo volteara a verla, al final todo terminaron presentándose.

— ¿A Que clase van ustedes? — Preguntó Orihime tímidamente, llamando así la atención de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow ya que Neliel estaba diciéndole algo a Ichigo.

— A 4-A, princesa — Le dijo Grimmjow, logrando hacer sonrojar a Orihime y ganándose un golpe de Neliel.

— Grimm deja de fastidiar a Hime — Le dijo la peli-verde viendo a el peli-azul y abrazando a Orihime.

— ¡Que no me llames así! — Gritó el peli-azul causando la risa de todos a excepción de Ulquiorra lo cual atrajo la atención de Orihime.

Al llegar a la cartelera, empezaron a buscar sus nombres:

Chicas: (Solo puse los nombres de los personajes que mas destacaran en el fic)

Cuarto 107- 2 piso

Orihime Inoue (4-A) Rukia Kuchiki (4-A)

Nelliel Tu odelschwanck (4-A) Nemú Kurotsuchi (4-A)

Cuarto 104-2

Rangiku Matsumoto (4-B) Soi Fong (5-B)

Nanao Ise (5-A) Tatsuki Arisawa (4-B)

Chicos:

Cuarto 115-3 piso

Ulquiorra Cifer (4-A) Ichigo Kurosaki (4-A)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (4-A) Uryu Ishida (4-A)

Cuarto 120-3 piso

Gin Ichimaru (5-B) Byakuya Kuchiki (5-B)

Hisagi Shuhei(4-B) Renji Abarai (4-B)

— ¿Qué? — Gritaron al unísono Grimmjow y Ichigo cuando vieron que les tocaba la misma habitación.

— Lo que me espera — Susurró Uryu tratando de evitar que los antes mencionados lo escucharan

Los demás chicos no pudieron evitar reír por la escena, siguieron revisando la lista, buscando a otros amigos que no estaban presentes en ese momento

— Mira Tatsuki vas a estar en la misma habitación que Ranginku — Dijo Orihime mientras señalaba los nombres de la lista

— Dios, no voy a poder dormir — Respondió la peli-negra mientras suspiraba, llamando la atención de los nuevos

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Preguntó curiosa Nell viendo a Tatsuki de una forma dulce y con cara de niña

— Lo descubrirás pronto — Dijeron los demás con una gotita en la cabeza exceptuando a los nuevos de ese grupo que no entendían nada

Después cada quien se fue a su habitación a terminar de arreglar sus cosas. En el edificio de las chicas se podía ver a la mayoría llevando sus maletas y entrando a los cuartos, las puertas tenían el nombre de las que dormían en las habitaciones. La habitación era amplia, cada cuarto tenia cuatro camas y varios armarios alrededor donde podían colocar sus cosas, un baño muy amplio, las paredes eran lilas y no las decoraban nada. Y una de las paredes era de cristal dándole vista de los jardines del instituto, esta se podían abrir ya que tenían un pequeño balcón

Las chicas al entrar a su cuarto empezaron a ordenar y personalizarlo, mientras hacían esto hablaban de lo ocurrido en sus vacaciones y de adonde habían viajado. Nell se llevaba muy bien con las chicas tanto que parecían que eran amigas desde siempre.

— Chicas ¿algunas de ustedes conoce a Nemú Kurotsuchi? — Preguntó Rukia mientras veía la cama que estaba al lado de la suya vacía

— No, pero debe ser familiar del profesor de química, ya que tienen el mismo apellido — Dijo Orihime al recordar el nombre del profesor. Su cama estaba frente a la de Rukia y al lado de la de Nell

— Espero que no este tan loca como el — Susurró Rukia causando la risa de todas, pero fueron silenciada por unos golpes en la puerta

A la habitación ingreso una chica alta de piel nívea, cabello negro y largo y ojos azules, las chicas que estaban allí se la quedaron viendo esperando a que se presentara pero no lo hizo, así que decidieron presentarse ellas

— Hola, mi nombre es Neliel pero me puedes decir Nell. Tú debes ser Nemú ¿No? — Preguntó la peli-verde mientras se acercaba a ella, la respuesta que obtuvo fue solo un tímido Si

— Yo me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y ella es Orihime Inoue — Dijo la peli-negra mientras señalaba a la peli-naranja que estaba a su lado, la cual solo agito su mano en forma de saludo

Notaron que la chica hablaba poco, pero se notaba buena persona, le dijeron cual era su cama, ella se acerco a ella y comenzó a desempacar. Al terminar las chicas le preguntaron muchas cosas, ella solo respondió algunas y las demás eran señales con la cabeza de si o no

En la habitación de los chicos, la cual era igual al de las chicas, solo que las paredes eran azules. Los chicos desempacaban callados, pero Grimmjow y Ichigo empezaron a pelear por que cama ocuparían, la pelea fueron acalladas por Uryu cansado de escucharla. Cuando todos se calmaron Uryu e Ichigo empezaron a hablar de quien todavía seguiría en el instituto, mientras que Grimmjow a regañadientes oía y Ulquiorra no le prestaba ni la más minima atención a la conversación, el solo se concentraba en un libro que tenia en sus manos

— ¿Qué lees? — Preguntó Uryu acercándose al oji-verde mientras trataba de ver la portada El chico solo le enseñó la portada "Entrevista con el vampiro" dándole así la respuesta.

Después de acomodar todo, eran como la 5 pm, así que decidieron e ir a buscar sus uniformes y luego ir a la cafetería a cenar. Se encontraron con las chicas en el camina, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de cómo Nell se había adaptados a sus nuevas amigas tan bien.

— Chicos, ella es Nemú Kurotsuchi — Dijo Nell señalando a la pelinegra. Los chicos saludaron a la chica a excepción de Ulquiorra que solo hizo un asentimiento.

— ¿Saben algo de Tatsuki?, no la he visto desde que se fue a su habitación — Preguntó Orihime mientras caminaban

— No, ¿Dónde estará? — Respondió Ichigo, causando que todos se vieran las caras.

— Rangiku — Respondieron todos excepto los nuevos integrantes del grupo.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Años sin verlos! — Gritó a lo lejos una peli-naranja corriendo hacia ellos, llevando a rastra hados peli-negras

— Hablando del rey de roma — Comentó Rukia a sus amigas. La peli-naranja llego donde estaban ellos y soltó a las dos peli-negras

— Pobre Tatsuki — Susurraron las chicas ya que la nombrada casi no podía respirar.

— Bueno, ella es Nanao Ise — Dijo Rangiku tratando de cambiar el tema. Todos se presentaron y volvieron a dirigirse a la oficina donde les iban a entregar el uniforme.

Así comienza este año escolar, aunque no es el fin de este día, aun falta vivir algunas experiencias, además se acerca la noche y con ella trae algunas sorpresas.


	2. Chapter 2: Un anuncio interesante

**Capitulo II: Un aviso muy interesante **

Después de que los chicos buscaran sus uniformes, decidieron ir a comer ya que la mayoría se moría de hambre, mientras caminaban en dirección al comedor las chicas hablaron entre ellas un rato, se notaba que se llevaban muy bien pero todavía no lograban que Nemú dijera mucho. Los chicos en cambio no hacían más que pelear entre ellos, claro que era más amistosa que una pelea en verdad, pero los que si se llevaban como perros y gatos era Grimmjow e Ichigo.

— ¡Ya cállense! — gritó Rukia cansada de escucharlos pelear, mientras le daba un golpe a Ichigo con su bolso.

— Si es cierto Grimm, no haces más que pelear con Ichi— apoyó Nell, mientras se acercaba a Grimmjow. La mayoría no aguanto la risa al escuchar como los llamaba la chica.

— ¡No me llames así! — gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras veían a Nell con ojos de querer matarla.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se encontraron que la mayoría de los alumnos habían tenido la misma idea que ellos, claro si ya era tarde, el comedor estaba lleno, había mucho ruido y apenas quedaban mesas. Se sentaron en una de las últimas mesas y esta estaba cerca de una ventana de vidrio donde se podía ver el bosque cercano al instituto, era una vista hermosa, además que ya estaba empezando a atardecer y eso al bosque le daba como un toque místico.

— Bien, que les parece si varios de nosotros va y compra la comida — dijo Rangiku mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Renji. La mayoría acepto la idea, ya que estaban cansados.

— Bien, a quienes les toque los papeles que tenga una marca negra, son los que van a ir — dijo Rukia mientras les daba un papel a cada uno — Los que van a ir son: Ichigo, Renji, Tatsuki y yo — terminó de decir al ver los papeles de todos.

— ¡Nunca tengo suerte en esto! — susurró Renji con aire depresivo. Todos eligieron lo que querían que les compraran.

Cuando se fueron los que le tocaron buscar la comida, los que quedaron en la mesa se quedaron hablando, pero había dos personas que se veían distraídas y no le prestaban ni la mas minima atención a lo que los demás decían, estos eran Orihime y Ulquiorra, los cuales solo veían a través de la ventana el bosque que se extendía ante ellos.

— Oye, estos dos parecen en otro mundo ¿Siempre son así? — preguntó Nanao a Rangiku al percatarse de lo callado que estaban, haciendo que Rangiku volteara hacia ellos.

— Bueno, no es muy extraño de Orihime ya que ella siempre esta en su mundo, pero esta vez se ve un poco distinta y a Ulquiorra lo acabo de conocer así que no se si siempre es así, ¿Qué les pasa? — preguntó lo ultimo llamando la atención de Ulquiorra y Orihime.

— No, nada solo pensaba, no me presten atención, además la vista es muy hermosa — dijo Orihime al percatarse que se dirigía a ella la pregunta. Todos se quedaron un momento viendo el paisaje. Luego esperaron la respuesta de Ulquiorra, quien solo los ignoro.

— No le presten mucha atención a Ulqui, el siempre es así — dijo Nell llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia Ulquiorra, ya que esperaban que le dijera algo a Nell respecto a como lo llamó, pero no obtuvieron nada.

— Se nota que no es muy expresivo — susurró Orihime a Nell ganándose un asentimiento como respuesta.

Cuando llegaron los demás con la comida, se sentaron, comieron, y hablaron un rato, pero luego se percataron que ya había anochecido y que casi no quedaba nadie en el comedor, así que decidieron ir cada uno a sus habitaciones.

La mayoría de los chicos y chicas se quedaron hablando hasta tarde en sus respectivas habitaciones y se acostaron tarde.

En la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo, en la habitación de Rukia, se podía ver a todas durmiendo, exceptuando a una, la cual se estaba vistiendo; esta era Orihime y se estaba colocando su uniforme el cual consistía en una falda azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca con un lazo de color azul claro, y un chaleco azul oscuro, con unos zapatos negros.

La chica sin hacer ruido salio de la habitación hacia el edificio donde se encontraba los salones, casi no había nadie en los pasillos, ya que era demasiado temprano, ella se dirigió directamente a un salón, el cual se veía un letrero que decía Salón de música, entró y se dirigió a su instrumento favorito que era el piano, que ocupaba el centro del salón, se sentó y comenzó lentamente a tocar una pieza. (.com/watch?v=EYv8LWVUBNs)

La melodía se comenzó a escuchar, inundando el salón y los pasillos cercanos con tan hermoso sonido, ella se dejaba llevar, cerró los ojos, parecía que no estaba en ese lugar sino en otro, de repente empezó a llorar silenciosamente, la canción le traía recuerdos muy bonitos pero también eran dolorosos.

Flashbacks

En la sala de una casa se podía ver un gran piano, era hermoso y donde se encontraba estaba bien decorado, en el piano se veía una niña de unos 7 años tocando una melodía con mucha pasión y se veía emocionada. Cerca de ella estaba un chico de cabello castaño oscuro hasta el hombro, tenia 15 años, estaba sentado un gran muebles que se encontraba frente al piano. La chica solo había tocado la mitad de la canción ya que todavía la estaba aprendiendo. El chico se levanto y le aplaudió.

— Muy bien, Hime. Ya casi la tienes. — Le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la niña y le acariciaba el cabello.

— Se que te gusta mucho esta canción, así que quise aprenderla para ti, hermano — dijo la niña, recibiendo una gran sonrisa de su hermano. — Te prometo que pronto la tocare completa para ti — prometió la niña.

Fin de Flashbacks

Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió pasos acercándose a ella. En el marco de la puerta del salón estaba parado un chico de ojos verdes mientras veía a la chica tocar.

POV Ulquiorra.

Me levante muy temprano ya que no podía dormir con los ronquidos de Grimmjow, así que decidí alistarme, me bañe y me coloque el uniforme que me dieron, consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul oscuro. Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y me dispuse a ver los salones y conocer un poco más el instituto.

Al entrar al edificio donde se encontraba los salones escuche un sonido que me llamó la atención, seguí la melodía, me di cuenta que era Nothing else matters de Mettalica solo que en versión piano , es unas de mis canciones preferidas, y quien la tocaba hacia que la melodía me llamará, nunca me había sentido atraído por algo como en ese momento, llegue a el salón de música y abrí sin hacer ruido la puerta , lo que me encontré me sorprendió, era una de las chicas que me presentaron ayer, creo que se llama Orihime, tocaba con tanto sentimiento, decidí quedarme a escuchar, ella no se daba cuenta de mi presencia así que me recargue del marco.

Cuando terminó las últimas notas, abrió los ojos, pude ver que lloraba, sus ojos parecían perdidos y tenían una gran tristeza en ellos, en eso se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se limpio las lágrimas, después volteo hacia mí mostrándome una sonrisa, que me desconcertó un poco, parecía que quería ocultar como se sentía.

— ¡Buenos días! — me dijo como saludo yo solo asentí como respuesta, pero ella al parecer no se incomodo por mi silencio. — ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

— Conocer el instituto — fue lo que le respondí, ella me quedo viendo fijamente, sentí que trataba de ver más allá y me sorprendí un poco.

— ¿Si quieres te acompaño al salón de clase? Creo que es en el que voy yo ¿no? — preguntó asiendo una mueca chistosa, al parecer era un poco tonta y olvidadiza.

— Si, voy al salón 4-A— dije mientras salía del salón y sentí que era seguido por ella.

En todo el camino hablo de las instalaciones del instituto y donde se ubicaban, estuvo un poco habladora para mi gusto, pero no era como las demás que solo me preguntaban estupideces. Pero lo que me confundía era lo que antes había presenciado, al parecer ella no es como yo pensaba, una niña rica, consentida y malcriada, sino una persona que guarda algo doloroso.

Fin de POV Ulquiorra.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al salón, la mayoría ya estaba allí y el profesor que acababa de llegar les pidió a los nuevos esperar afuera. Orihime se dirigió a una mesa que compartía con Tatsuki. La pelinegra al parecer acababa de llegar y estaba agitada Todos estaban organizados en mesas donde se sentaba en parejas.

— Orihime ¿Dónde estabas? Ni siquiera me levantaste. Todas nos quedamos dormidas, no tienes ni idea del maratón que tuvimos que correr para llegar temprano — dijo Tatsuki mientras tomaba aire, ella se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de Orihime.

— Es que salí muy temprano y no quise levantarlas. Lo siento mucho — respondió mientras se disculpaba con la pelinegra. Pero su amiga pudo notar algo raro en ella, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Orihime te sientes bien? Estas muy apagada, ¿te sucede algo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo — preguntó la pelinegra recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa y un estoy bien.

En eso sonó la campana y el profesor mando a callar a todos los alumnos, dando la conversación de las chicas por terminada.

— Bueno chicos, como todo saben hay nuevos alumnos así que se los presentare — dijo su profesor, mientras ponía sus documentos en el escritorio, se sentó y dijo— Pasen chicos.

Todos los demás estaban emocionados, el salón se volvió un desastre.

— ¡Silencio! Cada uno se va a presentar así que por favor no hagan tanto ruido — pidió el profesor asiendo callar a toda la clase — Bien, empecemos soy el profesor Shunsui Kyoraku, y seré su profesor guía, pasen y preséntese.

— Hola soy Nelliel Tu odelschwanck. Espero que nos llevemos bien — dijo mientras sonreía, la mayoría de los chicos quedaron embobados con ella, volvió a su sitio y empujo a Grimmjow para que se presentara.

— Soy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Solo diré que tenga cuidado conmigo — dejando a muchos asustado por su expresión, estaba molesto por las miradas que tenían los chicos cuando Nell se presento.

— Soy Nemú Kurotsuchi — solo dijo la pelinegra, los chicos aun así quedaron un poco sorprendidos.

— Ulquiorra Cifer — Fue lo único que dijo dejando algunas chicas suspirando.

Cuando todos los nuevos se presentaron, el profesor decidió colocarles a todos un puesto.

— Bien del lado de la ventada, en la primera mesa se sentaran Grimmjow y Ichigo — al decir eso los dos se miraron furiosamente y sus amigos solo pudieron suspirar. — Le siguen Orihime y Neliel, a lado de la mesa de Ichigo se colocaran Rukia y Nemú, y atrás de ellas Ulquiorra y Uryu — y así siguió dando los nombres.

Cuando termino, todos se sentaron, el profesor iba a comenzar a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, dejo pasar a la persona.

— Hola Kyoraku, hola chicos, esto lo mando el director — dijo un hombre de cabello blanco largo, se veía un poco pálido, era el profesor Ukitake Jushiro, para la mayoría uno de los mejores profesores aparte del que asistía a ese salón, el traía unos papeles en la mano y se los entrego al profesor, luego se retiro.

El profesor lo leyó y no pudo evitar sonreír, levanto la mirada y se dirigió a toda la clase.

— El director nos mando a los profesores guía, dar una información que les importara mucho, así que por favor escuchen — pidió el profesor y la mayoría guardo silencio — Bien, el instituto permitirá una competencia entre bandas musicales, la cual se hará en unos meses en el auditorio, de allí se elegirán tres bandas las cuales competirán entre ellas para ver quien es la mejor — al terminar de decir eso todo el salón estallo en jubilo y se volvió un desastre.

— ¡Silencio! — gritó el profesor — todavía no termino, las bandas que participaran se tienen que anotar en un lista que tiene el profesor de música, el les hará una prueba y si la pasan pueden participar, para mas detalles pregúntele a el profesor.

Después de ese anuncio las clases pasaron con calma, después de que el profesor diera clase (literatura) tuvieron biología con Unohana Retsu y luego Física con Aizen Sosuke.

Después de eso salieron de clases y la mayoría se dirigió a almorzar. Los chicos se sentaron en la misma mesa que se sentaron ayer ya que les gustaba la vista, y esperaron a los demás que estaban en otras clases.

— Oye ¿tu hermano todavía estudia aquí? — preguntó Ichigo a Rukia mientras se sentaba a comer.

— Obvio, Baka, no te acuerdas que te lo dije ayer — respondió la pelinegra mientras se sentaba al lado de Ichigo con su almuerzo.

— ¿Crees que pueda participar en la banda con nosotros? Toca la guitarra ¿no? — volvió a preguntar el chico, llamando la atención de la mitad que estaban en la mesa.

— Si, pero lo siento no voy a poder estar en tu banda ya me uní a otra — dijo un pelinegro, de cabello largo y ojos violetas asustando a Ichigo.

— Hermano — dijo Rukia mientras iba hacia él a saludarlo, los demás solo veían la escena. — Este es mi hermano, Byakuya. — dijo al llegar al lado del chico y luego presentó a los chicos nuevos.

— ¿El es así de frío? — preguntó en susurro Nell a Orihime, al ver que ni se abrazaban.

— Si, aunque no creas él le tiene cariño, solo no le gusta demostrarlo, ya lo veras mas adelante — le susurró como respuesta.

— ¿A cual banda te uniste? Hermano — preguntó Rukia mientras que se volvía a sentar.

— A una que esta formando Renji — Respondió Byakuya sorprendiendo a Ichigo, y dejándolo pensativo. El pelinegro se despidió con una seña y se sentó en una mesa cercana a la de los chicos.

— Voy a matar a Renji — afirmó Ichigo mientras meditaba, en ese momento viene llegando a la mesa un chico —Uryu ¿Quieren formar una banda conmigo? Tú tocas el bajo ¿no? — preguntó emocionado haciendo voltear a varios chicos que estaban en otras mesas.

— Esta bien pero baja la voz — Respondió el pelinegro un poco resignado — Oye, pero no cuentes con Chad como baterista — dijo al recordar algo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó un poco decepcionado mientras volvía a comer sin ganas. Rukia se le quedo viendo.

— Porque se fracturo el brazo, me avisaron esta mañana — respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de una preocupada Orihime — Cálmate no es nada grave, ya lo fui a visitar.

— Después tenemos que ir a visitarlo, pero ahora me quede sin baterista y sin guitarrista — dijo aun mas desanimado Ichigo.

— Pero si tú eres guitarrista — dijo Orihime — ¿Necesitas a otro?

— Si, es que todavía me cuesta un poco cantar y tocar al mismo tiempo — respondió Ichigo, él solo tenia un año aprendiendo a tocar.

— Ichi, si eso es lo que te falta, yo tengo la solución — dijo Nell haciendo voltear a Ichigo, Grimm y Ulquiorra.

— ¿Cuál es? Hablando de eso Rukia ¿quieres ser la vocalista? — dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a Rukia, ella se lo quedo viendo y termino suspirando.

— Bien — dijo resignada mientras terminaba de comer. Ichigo regreso su vista a Nell esperando la respuesta de su anterior pregunta.

— Tu solución es Grimm y Ulqui — dijo ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Grimmjow y dejando a los demás confundidos — Es que Grimmjow sabe tocar la batería y Ulquiorra la guitarra — explicó al ver sus caras.

— ¿Quieren participar? — preguntó Rukia al ver la indecisión de Ichigo que solo veía de mala manera a Grimmjow.

— Claro que si quieren — respondió Nell por los dos, ganándose otra mirada de odio, pero esta vez por parte de Ulquiorra.

— Hola Chicos — saludó Rangiku al llegar a donde se encontraban ellos acompañada de Tatsuki y Nanao.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, Nanao? — preguntó Orihime amablemente cuando la pelinegra se sentó al lado de ella.

— Bien, todos son amables, aunque pregunta mucho — dijo la pelinegra suspirando.

En otra parte del instituto venia saliendo un chico con el cabello grisáceo de ojos azules, aunque nadie los podía notar porque siempre los tenía semicerrados y una sonrisa un poco falsa, llamado Gin Ichimaru y venia acompañado por Renji.

— Menos mal que te encontré, ¿Quieres unirte a una banda que estoy formando? — preguntó el pelirrojo con entusiasmo mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

— Suena interesante, ¿Quiénes están? — preguntó Gin interesado en la propuesta, aunque estaba apurado por llegar a el comedor.

— Por ahora Byakuya acepto ser el vocalista principal y el pianista si en algún momento lo necesitamos; y yo el baterista. Me dijo Byakuya que tocabas la guitarra ¿Te unes? —volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

— Esta bien, pero aun faltan integrantes, aunque tengo una duda, Byakuya sabe tocar la guitarra ¿por que no quiso ser el guitarrista?

— No tengo ni idea — respondió Renji — Sabes voy a ir a ver si consigo mas integrantes — después salio corriendo dejando a Ichimaru solo.

Al ingresar al comedor busco con la mirada a alguien, y se dirigió a ese sitio. Llego a la mesa donde se encontraba Ichigo y sus amigos, la primera en saludarlo fue su amiga de la infancia, Rangiku, luego lo presentaron.

— Gin ¿ya te uniste a alguna banda? — preguntó Rangiku antes que dejara la mesa, haciendo voltear a Ichigo.

— Si, me uní a una que esta formando Renji — al decir esto Ichigo se levanto de la mesa.

— Voy a matar a Renji, yo que contaba con él — dijo el chico mientras se volvía a sentar dejando un poco pensativo a Gin.

— *Así que por eso salio corriendo*— pensó mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba Byakuya y en eso se une dos chicos rubio, un chico llamado Shinji Hirako y una chica llamada Hiyori Saguraki.

— Hola — saludaron los dos, se veían un poco distante, se sentaron con ellos, pero antes de empezar a hablar Gin se quedo viendo a la entrada del comedor, llamando la atención de los demás.

Al comedor acababa de entrar una chica de cabello oscuro, era un poco morena y tenía unos ojos felinos, un buen cuerpo, detrás de ella venia el profesor Ukitake y un pelinegro con algunas cicatrices en la cara.

— ¡Buenas tarde chicos! ¡Me llamó Yoruichi shion! ¡Soy la nueva profesora de deporte! Y el es el profesor de kendo Zaraki Kenpachi. — dijo la chica de ojos felinos, llamando la atención de todos los estudiante.

— Solo venimos a decirle que tal vez cambie un poco el horario para los de 4º (A,B) y 5º (A,B) esta semana, así que después de que terminen de comer tienen deporte y luego los chicos del club de kendo se reunirán luego con el profesor Zaraki. — dijo el profesor Ukitake, cuando termino de explicar, los chicos de otros años se quejaron, los profesores se retiraron, pero antes de que Yoruchi se fuera.

— No se preocupen, yo después les explico, esto será divertido — dijo mientras les mostraba una sonrisa picara y se retiraba.

La mayoría de los chicos quedaron desconcertados, pero siguieron comiendo, aunque algunos tenían muchas dudas respecto a los cambios y a los nuevos profesores.

"En la vida hay constantes cambios solo hay que saber adaptarse a ellos"

**Próximo capitulo **

— ¿Cómo han cambiado?

— Ichigo ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has crecido mucho?

….

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Es nueva, llegó hoy en la mañana y creo que estará en nuestra clase

….

— ¿Ulquiorra?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Semana Aniversario?

**Capitulo III: ¿Semana aniversario?**

La mayoría de los chicos quedaron desconcertados, pero siguieron comiendo, aunque algunos tenían muchas dudas respecto a los cambios y a los nuevos profesores.

— ¿Qué será lo que quieren decirnos? — preguntó Uryu mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Los demás chicos no les prestaron mucha atención y siguieron hablando.

— ¿Dónde estará Renji? — preguntó Rukia un poco preocupada.

— Deja que se aparezca por aquí — susurró Ichigo mientras apretaba su mano.

— ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? ¿No entiendo? — dijo Nell con cara de confundida, dejando a Ichigo pensativo.

— No les preste mucha atención, ellos son como niños, se pelean por cualquier cosa, aunque sea la más idiota — dijo Uryu ganándose una mirada de Ichigo.

— Sigue hablando mal de mi, cuatro ojos — dijo un pelirrojo que estaba detrás de Uryu, el cual se voltio al escuchar su voz.

— Solo digo la verdad — añadió el pelinegro haciendo reír a todos.

Luego se empezó una batalla de miradas entre Renji e Ichigo, para luego pasar a una batalla verbal pero fueron detenidos por sus amigos ya que era hora de ir a la clase de deporte.

Al estar todo 4º y 5º reunidos en la cancha, se sentaron en las gradas a esperar a la profesora, la cual iba retrasada.

— Disculpa la demora — dijo Yoruichi al llegar — Bien, como ya saben cambiara un poco su horario, esto se debe a que realizaremos una feria en honor a la semana aniversario del instituto que durara una semana y como ustedes son los mayores y mas organizados, nos ayudaran a organizar todo.

— ¿Semana aniversario? ¿Porque nosotros? — murmuraban todos al mismo tiempo lo cual estaba colmando la paciencia de Yoruichi.

— ¡Dejen de quejarse! ¡Que molesto son! — dijo la morena ya cabreada de las preguntas y quejas. Todos callaron por un momento, pero no duro mucho.

— Profesora ¿Qué ganaremos por hacer esto? — preguntaron algunos ganándose la risa de la profesora.

— Veo que son un poco ambiciosos, ¡me gusta!, ganaran una salida el fin de semana después de la feria y una sorpresa. — dijo viendo fijamente a todos.

La mayoría aceptó la idea, ya que los permisos para salir el fin de semana son dados con el permiso de sus padres. Para algunos era difícil salir, muchos de los chicos que estaban allí, eran por que sus padres estaban tan ocupados con sus trabajos que no les prestaban mucha atención.

— Bien como todos estamos de acuerdo, empecemos con mi clase — dijo dejando a todos un poco desconcertado — ¿Qué esperan? Cámbiense, seguirán hoy con su horario normal.

Todos los chicos se retiraron a los vestuarios que estaban cerca de la cancha, el cual se separaba en el de chicos y en el de chicas. Solo se quedaron dos chicos en el lugar y estos eran Ichigo y Byakuya. El primero un poco alejado.

— Yoruichi, tiempo sin verte — dijo Byakuya acercándose a la profesora.

— Byakuya, has crecido mucho, tenia años sin verte, veo que sigues tan frío como siempre — respondió Yoruichi mientras se acercaba mas a él — Ni pensar que tu eres aquel niño que siempre jugaba conmigo y que nunca logro atraparme — dijo haciendo voltear la cara del pelinegro hacia el otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo, pero luego voltio hacia la morena.

— Es extraño que estés dando clase, ¿Qué estas tramando? — preguntó Byakuya mientras se retiraba a los vestuario.

— *Sigue igual de inteligente* — pensó Yoruichi

El se retiro y al ver que Byakuya se iba, Ichigo aprovecho y se acerco a la profesora, estaba todavía dudoso en acercarse. La profesora al sentirlo acercarse se volteo y lo vio

— Ichigo, ¿Cómo estas? ¡Como has crecido!, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!. No sabia que también estudiabas aquí — dijo Yoruichi mientras sonería.

— Yoruichi, no te hagas la loca que Urahara sabía que estudiaba aquí, pero me extraña que estés dando clase aunque no me sorprende que sea de deporte —dijo Ichigo sospechando de algo.

— No preguntes tanto. La curiosidad mato al gato ¡Que esperas! ¡Anda a cambiarte! —dijo la profesora mientras lo empujaba. Luego susurró para si misma — Si, este instituto me empezando a interesar.

En el vestuario de chicas, todas estaban cambiándose, el uniforme de deporte de las chicas consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro hasta la pantorrilla y una camisa blanca. Las chicas hablaban entre ellas.

— Rangiku, ¿Quién es tu otra compañera de cuarto? — preguntó Rukia al ver solo a Nanao con ella.

— Si es cierto, creo que es nueva ¿No? — preguntó Orihime mientras se amarraba sus zapatos.

— Si es nueva, pero según me informaron llega hoy, pero más tarde, es decir que no la conozco — respondió Rangiku mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, mientras se vestían. Al terminar salieron, la mayoría estaba en la cancha esperando a los demás. Uryu, Ichigo, Grimm arrastrando a Ulquiorra y los demás se acercaron a las chicas. Los chicos vestían un pantalón de deportes largo azul y una camisa blanca.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, la profesora se acerco a ellos y le dijo:

— Bien, quiero que troten alrededor de la cancha por cinco minutos, si se detiene alguno empezaran de nuevo.

Cuando todos ya habían terminado los cinco minutos, la profesora mando a las chicas a la cancha de voleibol y a los chicos a la de futbol.

— Chicos, el profesor Zaraki los estará vigilando. Espero que no los vea por los alrededores sin hacer nada. Por que si los veo los voy a hacer sufrir y pediran no haberme desobedecido — dijo Yoruichi a los chicos al alejarse con las chicas, dejando a varios asustados.

Las chicas pasaron media hora jugando, no duraron mucho ya que la profesora recibió una llamada importante y se retiro, algunas quisieron dirigirse a la cancha de futbol a ver a los chicos.

Rangiku les dijo a las chicas que iba a ver si su compañera de cuarto había llegado y a ella se unieron Nanao, Tatsuki y Orihime que quiso acompañarlas, las demás se fueron a la cancha de futbol.

En la cancha de futbol.

Se podía ver a unos chicos exhaustos de tanto correr y hacer ejercicios. Estaban todos sucios, la mayoría estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se cansaron? ¡Que débiles son! —dijo el profesor Zaraki mientras reía. — Bueno como están cansados, pueden dividirse en equipos y jugar— dijo recibiendo quejas de los demás — Si sigues con sus quejas les mando a correr por media hora mas.

Se empezaron a dividir. Jugarían los de 4º contra 5º (estaba compuesto por las dos secciones).

— Chicos, el equipo de 4º estará constituido por: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Hisagi, y yo nos falta uno — Dijo Renji mientras buscaba mas jugadores — ¿Qué tal tu? — dijo señalando a Ulquiorra quien levanto la mirada.

— No — dijo solamente Ulquiorra mientras se sentaba en las gradas. Al pelinegro no le gustaba ese deporte.

— Ulquiorra, muévete de allí o sino te paro a patadas — amenazó Grimm mientras se dirigía a el pelinegro. Faltaba alguien para formar el equipo y no iba a perder la oportunidad de jugar, y Ulquiorra era el único que él conocía que podía jugar bien. Pero no llego muy lejos en su intento de hacer jugar al pelinegro porque fue interrumpido.

— ¡Yo juego! — grito un chico de cabello rubio hasta los hombro llamado Kira Izuru. Sabía jugar muy poco, pero quería evitar la pelea entre Ulquiorra y Grimm ya que el profesor los veía con cara de psicópata.

— Bien, el equipo de 5º estará constituido por: Gin, Shinji, Ggio Vega, yo. ¿Byakuya participas? — dijo un chico muy parecido a Ichigo solo que con el cabello negro llamado Kaien Shiba, tratando de retar a Byakuya.

— Si — dijo el Kuchiki mientras se acercaba, aunque no era por competencia que lo hacia sino por distraerse.

El juego comenzó y las chicas llegaron justo a tiempo. Todos los que no jugaban estaban sentados en las gradas viendo el juego.

Mientras en el cuarto de Rangiku

Una chica bajita y menuda, de cabello trenzado y ojos grises, acababa de ingresar a la habitación, pudo observar que solo quedaba desocupada una cama y ubico sus cosas allí. Observó toda la habitación y detalló algunas cosas.

—* Creo que viviré con chicas muy distintas* — Pensó al ver la habitación mientras se sentaba en la cama pero fue interrumpida por alguien que entro a la habitación.

Rangiku y las demás entraron en la habitación con un gran alboroto. Estaban discutiendo por algo.

— No, el sake es mejor para festejar… — dio Rangiku pero no termino de decir la oración ya que se percato de la chica.

— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Soi Fong. — dijo Nanao mientras se acercaba a la chica.

— Si — dijo la pelinegra como respuesta.

— Otra que no habla, ¿será que esta de moda?, mi nombre es Rangiku, la que te saludo es Nanao, ella es Tatsuki y la de allá es Orihime — dijo mientras presentaba a las demás. Soi Fong se quedo viendo a Orihime ya que no recordaba haber leído su nombre.

— Yo no soy de esta habitación, solo vine ha acompañarlas — Añadió Orihime al ver que la pelinegra la veía.

— Bueno, después desempacas. Vamos a ver el juego de los chicos — dijo Rangiku mientras arrastraba a Soi Fong y las demás las seguían.

En la cancha

El profesor se estaba divirtiendo ya que habían jugado medio partido, pero en ese tiempo sucedieron como cinco faltas, una pelea y varios golpes. Zaraki no podía disfrutar mas el juego, se había reído tanto que le dolía el abdomen, los chicos empezaban a creer que el profesor estaba loco. Siguieron jugando, pero se produjo un pequeño problema.

— ¿Qué no sabes jugar? — dijo Grimm mientras le quitaba el balón a Ggio, y seguía de largo riéndose. Ggio lo siguió y le quito el balón.

— Claro que se jugar, el que no sabe jugar eres tu, Animal —contraataco mientras corría, pero fue callado por un empujón que le dio Grimm ganándose un morado y que empezaran a pelear.

— Grimmjow ¡Cálmate! — le dijo Ichigo tratando de quitárselo de encima a Ggio, mientras era ayudado por Renji e Hisagi.

— Ggio ¡Quédate tranquilo! — dijeron Gin y Shinji tratando de evitar que el volviera a golpear a Grimm.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas que faltaban y vieron lo que pasaba, llegaron a las grada y le preguntaron a Nell que era la mas cercana que pasaba.

— No se, empezaron a pelear debido a algo, pero no se que es — dijo la chica preocupada por Grimm, Ulquiorra que estaba al lado de ella, estaba leyendo su libro sin importarle los demás, esta acción llamó la atención de Orihime.

— ¿No te importa tu amigo? — Le preguntó Orihime al pelinegro, haciendo que el levantara la vista, la viera y luego la bajara mientras volvía a leer.

— No es problema mío, el se metió solo en esto así que solo va a salir — dijo fríamente mientras volteaba la pagina del libro, dejando a una desconcertada Orihime.

Cuando se detuvo la pelea, gracias a la intervención del profesor, cuando todos los ánimos se calmaron, todavía les quedaba media hora de deporte, así que empezaron a ver que hacían. Se dieron varias ideas hasta que una capto la atención de todos.

— Como ustedes al parecer no saben jugar futbol sin matarse entre ustedes, creo que nosotras podemos ganarle — dijo Tatsuki sorprendiendo a las chicas y chicos.

— No creo que ustedes puedan, el futbol no fue hecho para las mujeres — dijo un chico de 4º año lo cual originó que todos los chicos voltean a verlo con cara de matarlos.

— Estas loco como se te ocurre decir eso — susurró su amigo al ver como las caras de las chicas se ensombrecía.

— Así que crees que no podemos jugar futbol — dijo Hiyori viendo al chico de mala manera — Los reto a un juego de futbol, el que pierda realizará todo lo que el ganador quiera— dijo con cara de maniaca, dejando a los chicos callados.

— ¿Qué les da miedo? — preguntó Rangiku mientras veía a los chicos dudar, pero al decir esto los chicos la quedaron viendo.

— Aceptamos —dijo Renji al ver que la mayoría asintió cuando les preguntó.

— Ok. Serán 5 jugadores por cada equipo. El de las chicas son: Hiyori, Rangiku, Rukia, yo ¿Quién mas quiere jugar? — dijo Tatsuki mientras veía a las chicas.

— Yo jugaré — dijo Soi Fong acercándose a Tatsuki y dejando a otros confundidos por que no sabían quien era.

— Estamos completas ¿Quiénes son los chicos que van a jugar?— preguntó Rukia viendo a los chicos mientras ellos se decidían.

— Shinji, Gin, Ichigo, Byakuya y yo — dijo Renji mientras se acercaban a las chicas.

Cada uno se coloco en sus posiciones y empezó el juego, la primera en tomar el balón fue Tatsuki que empezó a correr seguida por Renji que trataba de alcanzarla, el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de tomar el balón pero la pelinegra le pasó el balón a Soi Fong que estaba cerca de la portería, pero no pudo darle a balón ya que Gin se lo quito.

Gin empezó a correr en dirección opuesta, y se la pasó a Byakuya que estaba en la mitad de la cancha, el pelinegro lanzó el balón a Ichigo que estaba cerca de la portería de las chicas y él marco el primer gol, ya que Rukia no pudo detener el balón.

Mientras ellos jugaban, en las gradas

— ¿Por qué siempre te metes en peleas? — preguntó Nell mientras le limpiaba la herida que tenia Grimmjow en la mejilla.

— Él empezó. ¡Au! — exclamó al pensar que Nell le había tocado la herida que tenia en el labio

— No seas llorón que ni siquiera te he tocado — dijo Nell mientras se acercaba a limpiar la herida.

Cerca de ellos se encontraban un grupo reunidos:

— ¡Qué lindos se ven juntos! — dijo Orihime mientras veía a Nell y Grimm.

— ¿Creen que sean parejas? — preguntó Nanao.

— No creo que sean parejas — respondió Orihime pero no pudo añadir más porque fue interrumpida por un grito.

— ¡GOL! — gritaron la mayoría de las chicas mientras saltaban dejando a los chicos sorprendidos.

— ¿Quién metió el gol? — Preguntó Nanao a Nemú, ya que estaba cerca de ella, pero la chica no pudo contestar, ya que fue interrumpida.

— Nunca la he visto, creo que es nueva — dijo Nell que acababa de llegar seguida por Grimm.

— Debe ser Soi Fong — Afirmó Orihime mientras veía el juego.

Mientras en la sala de profesores:

— Veo que los chicos de 4º y 5º se están divirtiendo — dijo la profesora de biología mientras veía através de la ventana el juego de futbol.

— Si, Yoruichi ya les dijo lo de la semana aniversario, al parecer se lo tomaron muy bien — dijo Ukitake mientras servia un poco de Té.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Unohana mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

— Bien, aunque no me puedo agitar mucho — Respondió el profesor mientras tomaba su té.

— Ukitake, Unohana — saludo kyoraku que acababa de entrar en el salón — ¿Cómo vas con lo de la competencia de banda? — dirigiéndose hacia Ukitake.

— Me han preguntado de todo, eso es lo malo de ser el profesor de música — dijo mientras suspiraba.

— Imagínense cuando se enteren que algunos podrán tocar en la semana aniversario, te volverán loco — opinó el castaño mientras servia en un vaso un poco de Sake, acto que produjo que las otras dos personas en la sala lo vieran con .

En el juego, los chicos y chicas estaban empatados y faltaba unos cinco minutos para que terminara el juego. Tatsuki le logro quitar el balón a Renji y se la paso a Hiyori, Gin trato de quitarle el balón pero no pudo, ella siguió corriendo hacia la portería de los chicos pero fue interceptada por Byakuya pero ella fue mas rápida y le paso el balón a Rangiku quien le paso el balón a Soi Fong, y ella logro meter un gol, ganando así el partido.

Las chicas lo celebraban y los chicos estaban un poco sorprendidos, ninguno sabía que las chicas jugaran tan bien. Cuando todos se calmaron.

— Bien, ustedes perdieron, eso quiere decir que harán cualquier cosa que les pidamos — dijo Hiyori sonriendo mientras las chicas que estaban jugando se acercaban.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Shinji nervioso ya que conocía bien a Hiyori y ella era capaz de todo.

— No se preocupen es algo sencillo, ya todas lo decidimos — dijo Rangiku mientras veía a las chicas con cara de cómplices.

— ¡Digan ya de una vez! — dijo Renji ya desesperado por el suspenso.

— Queremos que nos pidan disculpa por decir que no sabemos jugar futbol y quiero que digan que somos mejores que ustedes jugando — dijo Rukia mientras sonreía viendo a los chicos, los cuales empezaron a quejarse.

— Cumplan su promesa — dijo Tatsuki mientras los chicos se calmaban y ya iban a empezar a decir lo que les pidieron.

— Aquí no, quiero que lo digan en el comedor a la hora de la cena — dijo Hiyori mientras lo detenían. Los chicos se las quedaron viendo de mala manera, de repente se escucharon la risa de dos personas, esos eran Yoruichi y Zaraki.

— Veo que se divirtieron — comentó la morena mientra los veía — ¡Bien hecho, chicas! — felicitó mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

— Ya termino la clase de deporte, los que quieran estar o estén en el club de Kendo vengan conmigo, para ver si tienen el potencial — dijo el profesor mientras se iba seguidos por algunos alumnos.

Las chicas se habían ido al dormitorio de Rangiku ya que era el mas cercano, pero no todas estaban allí ya que Soi Fong, Rukia, Tatsuki, Nemú y Nell fueron a la practica de Kendo.

— ¿Nemú también se quiere unir a club de Kendo? — preguntó Nanao mientras veía la ausencia de la pelinegra.

— A mi también me sorprendió — comentó Rangiku mientras se sentaba en un mueble que había en la habitación — ¿Qué se hizo Orihime?

— No se, probablemente esta en su cuarto, la vi un poco cansada hoy — comentó la pelinegra.

Dos horas después, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, algunos acababan de llegar de la práctica de Kendo.

En la habitación de Rukia:

— ¡Estoy muerta del cansancio¡ — afirmó Rukia entrando a la habitación con Nell, las dos venias toda sucias y cansadas.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — preguntó Orihime asustando a las dos chicas, ya que ninguna la había visto.

— Bien, aunque fue un poco estresante — dijo Nell mientras se tiraba en la cama.

— El profesor es muy estrictos, nos hizo una prueba de resistencia, fue agotador, nos mando a hacer de todo. — comentó Rukia mientras buscaba su ropa, ya que se iba a bañar.

— Después nos mando a atacarlo, teníamos que tratar de permanecer en pie, nadie lo logro hacer, el profesor es muy rápido, a mi me tumbo rápido, pero le logre dar un golpe — añadió Nell mientras se acomodaba para ver mejor a Orihime.

— Ni los chicos pudieron aguantar mucho — dijo Rukia mientras entraba al baño.

— Los que lograron aguantar un poco, fueron Byakuya, Gin, Grimm, Ulqui , Soi Fong, y Tatsuki.

— ¿Y Nemú? ¿Dónde esta? — preguntó Orihime.

— Después de la práctica, venia con nosotras pero un chico de 1º se acerco a nosotras y le dijo que la llamaba su padre — dijo Nell un poco preocupada.

— ¿Y por que te preocupas? — Volvió a preguntar Orihime.

— Por que se veía un poco tensa, parecía nerviosa — dijo la oji-castaña dejando a la otra chica preocupada.

A la hora de la cena, todos se dirigieron al comedor, los primeros en llegar fueron Rukia, Orihime, Nell y Nemú y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. En el comedor no había muchas personas, ya que era un poco temprano. Las chicas decidieron esperar a los demás.

— Nemú ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? — preguntó Orihime mientras la veía, ella estaba un poco preocupada ya que la pelinegra vino con una herida en la muñeca.

— Bien — dijo la pelinegra simplemente.

— ¿Qué te paso? — preguntó Nell al detallar sus muñeca.

—Nada, solo me caí — respondió mientras escondías sus muñecas.

Las chicas decidieron no preguntar más, aunque estaban preocupada por ella, pero decidieron dejarla tranquila y siguieron hablando de trivialidades, mientras esperaban a los demás.

— Llegaron temprano — dijo Rangiku mientras venia con sus compañeras — Sabes, no nos dio tiempo en la tarde de presentarlas, ella es Soi Fong.

— Hola soy Rukia, aunque creo que ya sabias mi nombre, ella es Nell y ya tu conoces a Orihime — dijo la pelinegra mientras la saludaba.

En otra mesa, estaban Byakuya y Gin esperando a Renji, Hisagi y Shinji, los dos estaban mirando la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Byakuya de repente, mientras miraba a la chica nueva.

— Es nueva, llegó hoy en la mañana y creo que estará en nuestra clase, veo que el cubito de hielo esta interesado en alguien — dijo Gin mientras se reía.

— * Me parece conocida* — pensó el pelinegro mientras volteaba a verla.

Al comedor ingresaron los demás y se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban las chicas y empezaron a hablar. Renji llegó y les pidió a Byakuya y a Gin que movieran la mesa que se iban a sentar junto a la mesa donde estaba Ichigo. Los últimos en llegar fueron Shinji, Hisagi y Hiyori.

— Bien, como estamos todos, tenemos que cumplir la apuesta — dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba, seguido por los demás chicos.

Caminaron al centro del comedor, y se detuvieron, pidieron que hicieran silencio pero no lograron que se callaran hasta que Grimmjow gritó. Cuando todos se callaron, los chicos empujaron a Ichigo y Grimmjow para que hablaran.

— Porque yo — susurró Ichigo — Bien, quiero que sepan, que nos disculpamos con las chicas de 4º y 5º año por haber dicho que no sabían jugar futbol, ellas nos han comprobado que si saben jugar.

— Aparte queríamos decirles que perdimos contra ellas, ellas nos ganaron justamente, eso quiere decir, que son mejores que nosotros. — añadió a regañadientes Grimm.

El comedor entero estallo en risas y abucheos a los chicos, pero ellos se sentaron y siguieron hablando.

— Saben, hace un momento escuche a un profesor decir que algunos alumnos podrán tocar con su banda en la semana aniversario — dijo emocionado Renji llamando la atención de todos. — Deberíamos organizarnos y terminar de formar las bandas

— Tienes razón — dijo Ichigo mientras se quedaba pensativo

Después de eso, la cena paso normal entre comentarios, risas y alguna que otra pelea, luego cada quien se fue a su habitaciones.

En la habitación de Ichigo:

— ¿Quien mas puede formar parte? — preguntó Ichigo mientras sacaba su guitarra del estuche. — Tenemos que organizarnos. Mañana vemos en la clase de Música...

Espero que les gustara, por favor si pueden comente, aunque sea para criticar. Todavía no estoy convencida de cómo quedo pero lleva mucho escrito y no se me ocurre nada que cambiarle. El próximo será más interesante, además de que empezará la historia en si

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leer, espero que les gustara, disculpen lo corto pero no se preocupen que la continuación la tengo en esta semana lista. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero más de su parte. Me animan mucho a seguir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV: **

La mañana siguiente, se escuchaba en los pasillos del dormitorio de chicos, unos gritos llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en ese lugar, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un recién levantado Grimm, y a un malhumorado Ichigo, que discutían mientras caminaban.

— ¿Por qué me pateaste? ¿Es que acaso estas loco?— Gritó Grimm mientras se abotonaba la camisa de uniforme.

— ¿Cómo querías que te levantaras? Si parecías muerto — dijo Ichigo acomodándose su desastroso cabello.

— *Voy a matar a Ulquiorra, le costaba mucho levantarme* — pensó Grimm.

Los dos chicos apresuraron el paso para tratar de llegar a tiempo a la clase de música.

En el salón de música, el profesor acababa de entrar, dándoles los buenos días, pero no pudo decir mucho ya que se empezó a escuchar un alboroto que provenía del pasillo, de repente se abrió la puerta violentamente dejando ver a dos chicos discutir.

— Cállate fresita, que tú también vas tarde — Gritó Grimm a Ichigo

— Si pero no soy el que no deja dormir a los demás — Contraataco el chico, pero no pudo decir mas, ya que el profesor los veía fijamente.

Ellos cayeron en cuenta de que era muy tarde y que la clase tenia algunos minutos de haber empezando.

— Kurosaki, Jaegerjaquez, por favor tomen asiento y no lleguen tarde — aconsejó Ukitake.

La mayoría de los chicos estaban un poco ansiosos, ya que el profesor iba a dar mas detalles sobre la competencia de banda. Ukitake se dio cuenta y decidió dar inicio a la clase.

— Bien, veo que todos están ansiosos por la competencia, estas tienen reglas muy simples: 1) Las bandas pueden estar conformadas por máximo cinco personas, no hay excepciones — dijo pero fue interrumpido por algunos chicos que no estaban muy de acuerdos. Pero no pudieron protestar ya que fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Silencio! — Gritó Yoruichi que acaba de entrar en el salón, sorprendiendo a los alumnos, y callándolos al instante, ya que la mayoría le tenía miedo — ¡Cuánto ruido hacen!

— Hola Yoruichi, Disculpa si te interrumpieron es que están muy emocionados con la competencia — dijo Ukitake tratando de disculparse por el ruido.

— No te preocupes, igual no estaba haciendo nada, solo estaba en la oficina del viejo, pero el me pidió que viniera a ver que sucedía, es obvio que solo me quería sacar de su oficina — dijo la morena, sorprendiendo a los chicos por como llamaba al director — ¿Te importa que me quede?

— No, así me ayudas a calmarlos y a decirles las reglas. Al parecer eres la única que los calmas — comentó el profesor mientras sonreía. La morena acepto y se sentó cerca de la puerta.

— Bien, la segunda regla es que no deben pelear entre ustedes, la tercera es que cada banda debe tener un líder, que se encargará de inscribir la banda, de elegir sus canciones y él le llevará información a la banda; las demás reglas se darán mas adelante — terminó de decir el profesor, los chicos decidieron no protestar en nada ya que Yoruichi los veía con cara de maldad.

— Profesor ¿Podemos participar en una banda aunque no seamos del mismo año? — preguntó un chica, llamando la atención de toda la clase.

— Muy buena pregunta, si pueden ya que solo tienes que practicar con ellos, no tienes necesidad de estar en la misma clase o en el mismo año — respondió Ukitake mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

La clase paso muy tranquila, antes de terminar la clase, los chicos estaban muy animados y el profesor lo notó.

— Chicos, para mañana quiero que se preparen, mañana realizare una competencia, van a cantar o tocar una canción que escogeré aquí, para ver como dominan el escenario — dijo Ukitake antes de salir, dejando a los chicos un poco desconcertado.

Las clases pasaron con tranquilidad, luego del almuerzo se dirigieron al auditorio, ya que les iban a informar que tenían que hacer. Al llegar se percataron que 5º año ya estaba allí, esparcidos en todo el auditorio. Los chicos esperaron a que viniera un profesor a dar las instrucciones, pero al parecer llegarán tarde así que se acercaron a los demás.

— ¡Rangiku!, ¿Cómo estas? — preguntó Hisagi, acercándose a ella, acompañado por Kira y Renji.

Ellos se unieron al grupo de Ichigo, luego Gin se acerco un poco serio arrastrando a Byakuya que solo lo veía mal. Estuvieron conversando media hora y aun no aparecía ningún profesor

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar? ¿Que piensan? que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer — grito Grimm al aire, llamando la atención de todos y sobre todo a algunos profesores que acaban de llegar.

— Bueno siendo sincera, no creo que tengan nada mejor que hacer, sobre todo tú, Grimmjow — dijo Yoruichi acercándose a la tarima del auditorio con los demás profesores. La mayoría no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara que tenia Grimm.

— Bien, por favor siéntense — dijo Unohana, los alumnos se sentaron en ese mismo momento, tenían la sensación de que si no le hacían morirían.

— Nosotros seremos lo que los organizaremos para la semana aniversario, los ayudara Yoruichi, Shunsui, Unohana y yo — dijo Ukitake mientras señalaba a los profesores.

— Quiero que me digan que ideas tienen — dijo Unohana sonriendo amablemente.

Los chicos empezaron a decir propuestas al mismo tiempo, casi no se entendía nada de lo que decían.

— ¡Silencio! — dijeron Unohana y Yoruichi.

Todos se quedaron callados, les tenían miedo a las dos profesoras. Los profesores les pidieron que alzaran las manos los que tenían ideas y luego uno por uno la iba diciendo, ellos mientras tanto anotaban lo que le llamaba la atención. Luego de media hora de escuchar ideas, se eligieron cinco actividades (una para cada día de la semana, sin contar fin de semana).

— Bien, ya elegimos las actividades y los días que se realizaran, ahora tenemos que planificar todo lo que van hacer ustedes — dijo Ukitake mientras observaba sus anotaciones. — Luego se organizaran en lo que ayudaran, por ahora solo elijan un grupo de máximo 20 personas, ya que con ellas trabajaran lo que queda de semana.

Los chicos se agruparon (los que nombrare son los que son importante en el fic): El primer grupo en organizarse, estaba conformado por: Ichigo, Rukia, Nell, Grimm, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Rangiku, Gin, Byakuya, Soi fong, Uryu, Nemú, Hisagi, Nanao, Shinji, Hiyori, Kira, Renji, Tatsuki y Chad.

Luego de que todos se formaran, los profesores llamaron la atención de los alumnos para que escucharan lo que iban a decir.

— Hay 4 grupos, hoy empezará con cada profesor a organizarse para la actividad que les toca hacer — dijo Unohana tranquilamente, mientras dirigía una mirada a Shunsui para que dijera lo siguiente.

— El 1º grupo es el de Ggio Vega, su grupo se encargara de las actividades deportivas, el profesor que los ayudara es Yoruichi; El 2º grupo es el encargado de realizar una obra de teatro y este grupo será el de Ichigo Kurosaki, serán orientado por mi; el 3º grupo es el que ayudara a la profesora Unohana con el festival, este grupo es el de Isane Katetsu ; y el ultimo grupo ayudara a Ukitake en la organización de un concierto el cual será el grupo de Mashiro Kuna . — informó Shunsui

— Y la fiesta del último día será organizada por todos, en el transcurso de la semana aniversario. — añadió Yoruichi.

Luego de la reunión, todos los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas para cambiarse y descansar.

En la habitación de Ichigo

— Tres horas para decidir esa estupidez, perdí mi tiempo allí — dijo Grimm mientras se lanzaba en su cama.

— No te quejes tanto, que igual no tenias nada que hacer — comentó Ichigo mientras se sentaba en un mueble de la habitación.

— Pudimos haber elegidos a los integrantes de la banda ¿No es cierto, Ulquiorra? — preguntó Grimm mientras veía a el pelinegro, recibiendo como respuesta un monosílabo.

— ¿Se supone que eso es un si? — preguntó Ichigo confundido por la respuesta del oji-verde.

— Yo lo tomo como un si — añadió Grimm.

— Bien, yo me voy a bañar, es capaz que empiecen a pelear y yo tengo mucho dolor de cabeza — dijo Uryu dirigiendo se al baño — Ulquiorra evita que se maten * aunque no creo que hagas nada* — pesó el pelinegro.

Después de un rato el que faltaba por bañarse era Ulquiorra, el cual se dirigió al baño, los chicos se quedaron hablando.

— ¿Ichigo tu novia cuando llega? — preguntó Uryu mientras se colocaba los zapatos

— No se, creo que mañana — dijo Ichigo un poco desconcertado,

— ¿Por qué sigues con ella, si sabes que no la quieres? — preguntó el pelinegro,

— No se de que hablas — dijo Ichigo haciéndose el loco, la conversación acabó allí ya que el le dirigió una mirada para que no siguiera.

En la habitación de Gin

— Byakuya estabas un poco distraído ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó Gin al pelinegro, cuando vio a Hisagi dirigirse al baño.

— Si yo también lo note — afirmó Renji mientras se acomodaba el cabello, ya que acaba de vestirse.

— Solo pensaba, además eso no le importa a ustedes ¿Y tú por qué estabas molesto, Gin? — dijo el pelinegro.

— Yo no estaba molesto— se defendió el oji-azul un poco nervioso.

— Yo se porque estaba enojado, tengo la leve impresión de que se enojo por como Hisagi trato a Matsumoto — dijo Renji mientras se reía, provocando que Gin se pusiera mas nervioso.

— No es cierto, cuantas veces tengo que decirle que Rangiku es solo mi amiga, la conozco desde que estamos muy pequeño — dijo Gin mientras se recostaba en su cama un poco pensativo.

— Y me imagino que desde ese momento te empezó a gustar — dijo Renji — No se porque no lo admites, no le veo nada de malo.

— *Si supieras* — pensó Gin

Los que conformaba el grupo para las actividades habían quedado que a las 5 se encontrarían en los jardines del internado, este poseía varios lugares donde los estudiantes se podían reunir. Al encontrarse se dirigieron a un árbol, frondoso de cerezos y se sentaron debajo de ellos.

— ¿Por qué nos reunimos todos aquí? — preguntó Renji, ya que no tenia conocimiento de esto.

— Nosotras tuvimos una idea sobre las bandas, hay muchos aquí que son buenos músicos y no tienen banda y otros no están organizados. Yo creo que la mejor manera es decidiéndola al azar. ¿Están de acuerdo? — dijo Rangiku. La mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero al final terminaron aceptando.

POV Ichigo

Cuando Rangiku aporto su idea para formar las bandas, estuve en desacuerdo, no me pareció lo mejor, pero Rukia se acerco a mi, y me pidió que apoyara la idea, cuando digo que me pidió es mas bien que me obligó, pero al final acepte como la mayoría. Nanao se acerco a nosotros con unos papeles y los recorto.

— Necesito que me digan quien ya tiene formada una banda — pidió la pelinegra

— Mi banda ya esta formada, son: Rukia, Uryu, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow — dije mientras los veía, Nanao asintió y lo anoto en una hoja

— La mía también ya esta formada, son: Gin, Byakuya, Shinji, Hisagi y yo — dijo Renji, Nanao también lo anoto en la hoja

— Necesito que las personas que no tengan banda, anoten en este papelito su nombre y el instrumento que toquen — dijo Rangiku que ayudaba a Nanao.

Fin de POV Ichigo

POV Ulquiorra

Que aburrido me sentía, los demás chicos que no tenían banda, estaban anotando en unos papelitos que le dio Nanao (creo que se llama así). Todo iba tranquilo hasta que Orihime se levanto a colocar su nombre en el papel, todos se quedaron sorprendido, es me dejo desconcertado, no entendía que raro tenia eso, ella tocaba el piano yo la vi ayer hacerlo, es obvio que tenia que participar.

— Ella tenia mucho tiempo que no tocaba, me dijeron que desde hace dos año no tocaba — me dijo Nell, ella a pesar de que yo no haya hecho ningún gesto o alguna mueca, sabia que estaba confundido, ella me conoce muy bien, mejor dicho nos conoce a Grimmjow y a mi muy bien. Lo que dijo me dejo sorprendido porque yo ayer la escuche tocar el piano, además porque dejaría de tocar, probablemente solo sea un capricho de niña malcriada que tenia.

— Orihime, que bueno que vuelvas a tocar — dijo una pelinegra, creo que se llamaba Tatsuki, lo que provoco un sonrojo en la cara de la mujer.

Fin de POV Ulquiorra

Todos terminaron de anotar su nombre y se lo entregaron a Nanao, la pelinegra los separo, en tres grupos y le pidió a Orihime que se acercara a ella

— Ahora quiero que elijan dos personas que serán los líderes de cada banda. — dijo Nell — Bien, Rangiku y Hiyori — dijo al observar quienes habían alzados las manos, Nanao saco los nombres los papeles.

— Toma Ichigo, sostenlo estos son los guitarrista — dijo Nanao dándole una lista de papeles — Renji esto son los baterista, Uryu estos son los bajista. — terminó de dar los papeles — OK, agarren dos papelitos de los guitarrista y uno de los bajista y baterista, Rangiku y Hiyori.

— Bien así quedaron las bandas — dijo Nell al ver todos los papelitos mientras Nanao anotaba. La banda de Rangiku (Guitarrista), esta conformada por: Soi Fong (Guitarrista), Tatsuki (Baterista), Nemú (Bajista) y Orihime (pianista), y la de Hiyori (baterista) es: Nanao (Bajista), Kira (guitarrista) y yo (guitarrista).

— ¿Están de acuerdo? — preguntó Nanao, mientras los observaba, todos asintieron

Siguieron hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer, el genero que les gustaría tocar y otras trivialidades hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba por anochecer, así que se dirigieron al comedor a cenar.

Después de cenar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, en la habitación donde dormía Rukia:

— Chicas yo no tengo nada de sueño, vamos a ver una película — dijo Rukia mientras buscaba entre sus cosas unas películas.

— Estoy de acuerdo pero que sea de terror — apoyó Nell.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Nemú no dijo mucho. La colocaron y empezaron a verla.

Mientras en la habitación de Rangiku:

Las chicas estaban igual que en la otra habitación, no tenían sueño y no sabían que hacer:

— Estoy aburrida — dijo Rangiku mientras veía el techo de la habitación.

— ¡Yo también! — suspiraron al mismo tiempo Nanao y Tatsuki

— ¿Y tu, Soi Fong? — preguntó la de castaño rojizo, observando como la pelinegra zigzagueaba por los canales de televisión.

— ¡Que tu crees! — dijo irónicamente Soi mientras apagaba el televisor.

— Ya tengo una idea — dijo Rangiku mientras agarraba su almohada y algunas cosas.

En la habitación de Rukia

— ¡No entres allí! — gritaron a la vez, Rukia y Nell.

— ¡No abras la puerta, no, no! — dijo Orihime medio tapando sus ojos, aunque aun veía.

De repente se escucho que tocaron la puerta, las cuatro chicas se quedaron viendo, y luego empezaron a pelear por quien abría la puerta.

— ¡Yo la abro! — dijo Nemú muy tranquila, pero Rukia gritó un no, y le agarro una pierna

— Y si es Sadako y quiere matarnos por haber visto la película, o si es Jack el destripador que viene a dejarnos sin órganos y si es un Chapy Zombi que viene a comernos el cerebro — dijo Rukia mientras era arrastrada por Nemú.

— Rukia, por que usaría la puerta Sadako si puede salir del televisor, que yo sepa Jack no llamaba a la puerta de sus victimas y que es eso de Chappy Zombi, ¿de donde sacaste eso? — dijo Nell mientras se reía de lo que había dicho Rukia.

— ¡No te burles de Chappy! — dijo Rukia mientras seguía enganchada a Nemú, pero no pudo evitar que ella abriera la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una Rangiku alegre entró a la habitación asustando a todas.

— ¡Fiesta, Fiesta! — dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a Nell y se sentaba con ella.

— ¡Que educada eres Rangiku! ¿Podemos dormir aquí? — preguntó Tatsuki, mientras entraba a la habitación, seguida de Soi Fong y Nanao.

— ¡Claro! — dijo Nell mientras trataba de calmar a Rangiku que solo decía fiesta y sake.

Las chicas pasaron la noche viendo películas de terror, un poco asustadas., casi no durmieron mucho. Cuando amaneció, en la habitación se escuchaba un despertador por toda la habitación. La primera en despertarse fue Rukia y fue para lanzarle la almohada al despertador, lo que provoco que se cayera. Luego se despertó Nell y se levanto y fue directo al bañarse.

Cuando todas estuvieran lista, salieron corriendo por todo el pasillo, ya que se les iba a hacer tarde, tenia unos minutos para llegar. Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba el salón, doblaron pero iban tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de frenar y chocaron con varias personas.

— ¡Auch! ¡Dolió! — Exclamó Orihime hasta que se percató de que estaba encima de alguien — ¡Disculpa! — dijo.

— No hay problema — dijo Grimmjow mientras se acomodaba el uniforme. Un pelinegro los observaba des la entrada del salón y Grimm no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante la mirada fija de Ulquiorra — *¿Por que me mirara así?* — pensó pero no le presto mas atención ya que se dio cuenta que Nell había caído encima de Ichigo.

— ¡Que golpe! ¡Lo siento Ichi! — le dijo Nell a Ichigo mientras se levanta, Ichigo le iba a decir que no le llamara así, pero fue interrumpido.

Todas ya se habían estabilizados, ya que unas se cayeron por el choque con los chicos, mientras que otras solo perdieron el equilibrio. Solo faltaban dos personas

— ¡Oigan, ¿y Rangiku y Soi Fong? — preguntó Nell mientras la buscaba con la mirada

— ¡Aquí! — Gritó Rangiku del otro lado del pasillo — ¡Creo que íbamos muy rápido! — mientras se acercaba a los demás, pero acompañados de Gin y Byakuya

— Si, prácticamente llegaron volando a donde nosotros estábamos, pero los que recibieron un buen golpe fueron Byakuya y Soi — dijo Gin mientras los demás observaban a una aturdía pelinegra — Soi choco con Byakuya y Byakuya pego la cabeza de la pared — comentó al ver la cara de preocupación de sus amigos.

— ¡Estoy bien! — dijo Soi mientras era sostenida por Rangiku, al decir esto los demás no pudieron evitar reírse.

— ¡Bonita reunión! Pero si no quieren un castigo mejor entren ya a la clase — dijo Unohana, que acababa de llegar al pasillo. Lo dijo de una manera amable pero a los chicos les dio un escalofrío.

Los que iban a otros salones se fueron y los demás entraron al salón con Unohana, la clase de biología paso muy tranquila y a los chicos les quedo bien claro que no es buena idea enojar a la profesora Unohana…

Gracias por leer, espero que le gustara o por lo menos se rieran un poco.


	5. Chapter 5: Preparativos I

**Capitulo V: Preparativos I**

Faltaba poco para la clase de música, muchos estaban nerviosos por la actividad que haría el profesor, nadie sabía que finalidad tenía, ni nada que les diera una pista. El salón era un hervidero de vida. Hace unos minutos había salido la profesora de biología, la mayoría se empezó a dirigir al salón de música.

Un grupo de chicos caminaba hacia el salón de música mientras hablaba de trivialidades, la mayoría se veían cansado, sobre todo las chicas del grupo.

— Rukia ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Ichigo viendo que la pelinegra tenia unas grandes ojeras, como respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento — Pues, te ves muy mal.

Después de haber dicho eso, no se escucho mas nada que el sonido de una cachetada. La pelinegra quedo viendo muy mal a Ichigo, el cual tenía cinco dedos marcados perfectamente en la mejilla.

— ¡Tu si sabes animar a una chica! — le dijo Rukia a Ichigo. Orihime se acerco Ichigo preocupada — No te preocupes Hime, no le di tan duro como para herirlo, aunque tengo ganas de hacerlo — sonrío malignamente la pelinegra.

— No entiendo porque están todos nerviosos — dijo Grimm distrayendo su atención — Si tienen talento no tienen por que estar nerviosos.

— No todos pueden tener tu mentalidad Grimmjow — dijo Nell, ya que el comentario de Grimm causo que Orihime se sonrojara, al igual que Rukia.

— Yo si estoy nerviosa — susurró Orihime un poco triste.

— Pues no deberías, la otra vez tocaste muy bien el piano — halagó Ulquiorra ignorando que la mayoría escucho su comentario, sorprendiéndose un poco por su comentario.

— No te preocupes Hime; yo también estoy nerviosa no hay que ponerse triste por que es normal — dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Tu tampoco deberías estarlo Rukia, tu cantas muy bien — dijo Ichigo haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra. — *Que linda se ve sonrojada. No, Ichigo acuérdate que tu tienes novia* — pensó regañándose mentalmente.

— Ya dejen las cursilerías, mejor apúrense si no quieren que lleguemos tarde — dijo Grimm apresurando su paso, todos lo siguieron.

En el salón de música ya todos estaban en el salón, el profesor llegó unos minutos después que el grupo de Ichigo, así que no sufrieron castigo. Algunos chicos ayudaron a Ukitake a colocar todo en su lugar, conectar todos los instrumentos.

— Bien, dentro de un momento vamos eligir que van a cantar, algunos van a cantar juntos, el profesor Shunsui vendrá a verlos igual que la profesora Yoruichi, aunque ella llegara un poco tarde ya que tiene que terminar una clase que esta dando — explicó el peliblanco.

Unos minutos después ya estaba todo listo, acababa de llegar el profesor de literatura, es decir, Shunsui.

— Bien, aquí tenemos varias canciones — dijo Ukitake señalando una hoja — elegimos canciones que probablemente ustedes se sepan. El profesor Shunsui y Yoruichi (Cuando llegue) me ayudaran a elegir que canción le toca a cada uno y quienes se agruparan.

— Bien, el primero será: Hakane Chiziro. ¿Tú eres violinista? — el profesor recibió un respuesta afirmativa, él le dijo la canción.

La chica tocaba muy bien. Luego de esa chica vinieron varios, solo quedaban pocos. La profesora Yoruichi llegó cuando ya iban a elegir al próximo así que tomo asiento y observo.

— El siguiente es Ichigo Kurosaki — dijo Shunsui. El chico soltó una maldición a lo bajo y se dirigió al frente de la clase.

— Esto si lo quiero ver — dijo Yoruichi sonriéndole pícaramente a Ichigo — *Vamos a ver cuanto a mejorado*

— Tu cantaras con Uryu, van a cantar Suelta mi mano de Sin Bandera — dijo Ukitake mientras les daba la letra.

— Profesor pero yo no canto — protestó Uryu mientras se levantaba.

— No importa, inténtalo — dijo amablemente Ukitake.

Los dos se dirigieron al centro del salón y agarraron los micrófonos. La melodía empezó a sonar, ya que a los que cantaba le ponían el instrumental de la canción.

Ichigo

_No, no es necesario que lo entiendas_

_Porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, el corazón no piensa_

_No mi vida para que te esfuerza _

_No me tienes que explicar_

_Siempre amare tu libertad _

_Por mucho eso duela _

_Uryu_

_Si entiendo que quieras hablar _

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mí_

_Pero no se si quiera saber de ti,_

_Vivir así seguir así _

_Pensando en ti _

_Los dos:_

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor _

_Entiende que me tengo que ir_

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir_

_No digas nada ya por favor_

_Entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí _

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor _

_Y una lágrima quiere salir _

Siguieron cantando con mucho sentimiento, los profesores se sorprendieron un poco, ya que Uryu había dicho que no sabia cantar, pero poseía una voz muy bonita, claro que no tenia mucha practica y se sorprendieron mas con Ichigo ya que se acopló a él sin ningún problema, y logro tapar unas cuantas notas malas que tenia Uryu. Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron.

— Bien hecho — dijo Ukitake mientras aplaudía — Ahora sigue, Rukia y Neliel.

— Ustedes cantaran Lo que yo se de ti de Ha-Ash — dijo Yoruichi.

Las chicas estaban un poco nerviosas, pero decidieron dar lo mejor. La melodía comenzó.

Nell

_Puedo ver en tu mirada tantas huellas de dolor_

_Que alguien antes de mi te dejo_

_Rukia_

_Aun es mucha la distancia nos separa tu temor_

_Abre un poco de ti por favor_

_Nell_

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir_

_Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir_

_Si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti_

_Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí_

_Rukia_

_Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti_

_Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz_

_Rukia_

_Talvez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento_

_En que al fin nos coincida el amor_

_Nell_

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir_

_Que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir_

_Si pudieras saber, lo que yo se de ti_

_Sabrías que tu estas mejor aquí_

_Rukia _

_Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti_

_Sufrirías por que yo no soy feliz_

Sonaban muy bien y la mayoría estaba impresionado de lo bien que expresaban tan la canción, tanto así que parecía que hablaba de ellas, claro que nadie sabia que en realidad era así. Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron.

— Bien hecho chicas — dijo Yoruichi — Ahora viene el turno de Orihime. — la mencionada se levanto nerviosa — puedes cantar o tocar, puedes elegir cualquiera de las dos, la canción Dulce Locura de LOVG.

—Quiero tocarla y cantarla — dijo Orihime sorprendiendo a unos cuantos.

— Vamos a hacer algo, como queda poco tiempo y faltan cuatro personas, van a tocar esa canción juntos — dijo Ukitake, sorprendiendo a todos — Bien, Grimmjow tu vas a tocar la batería, Ulquiorra la guitarra, Nemú el bajo y Orihime toca el piano.

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones, se organizaron un poco, se veían nerviosos ya que nunca había tocados juntos. Orihime le pidió a Nemú que la ayudara en algunas partes de la canción, por que se le hacia un poco complicado tocar el piano y cantar al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ya todos se organizaron, comenzó Orihime a tocar el piano:

Orihime:

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia_

_Mas bonita que en la vida escuche_

_Vendo el guión de la película mas triste y la_

_Más bella que en la vida pude ver_

_Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra_

_Que en la vida compondré_

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno_

_Del momento que en la vida viviré_

Nemú:

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,_

_Pero no me pidas que quiera vivir..._

Las dos:

_Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura_

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda_

_La noche te sueña y se burla_

_Te intento abrazar y te escudas._

Nemú:

_Vendo una cámara gastada que captaba la mirada_

_Que en la vida grabare_

_Vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda_

_Fila que en la vida romperé_

_Vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos y ahora_

_Caigo que en la vida me senté_

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno_

_Del momento que en la vida viviré_

Orihime:

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena,_

_Pero no me pidas que quiera vivir..._

_Las dos:_

_Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura_

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda_

_La noche te sueña y se burla_

_Te intento abrazar..._

_Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura_

_Llorando como un día de lluvia_

_Mi alma despega y te busca_

_En un viaje que no vuelve nunca_

Orihime:

_Sonreiré, cada noche al buscar, a tu luna en mi tejado_

_El recuerdo de un abrazo, que me hace tiritar..._

Las dos:

_Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura_

_Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda_

_La noche te sueña y se burla_

_Te intento abrazar..._

_Sin tu luna, Sin tu sol, Sin tu dulce locura_

_Llorando como un día de lluvia_

_Mi alma despega y te busca_

_En un viaje que nunca volverá._

Al terminar todo aplaudieron, la canción había quedado muy bien, las voces de Nemú y Orihime eran muy hermosas y se escuchaba muy bien. EL baterista lo hizo excelente pero era de esperarse y el guitarrista se hizo notar muy bien pero sin exagerar.

— Bien hecho chicos, estuvo excelente, algunas fallas, pero a pesar de no haber trabajado antes juntos lo hicieron excelente, la melodía quedo muy armoniosa — dijo Ukitake — Bueno, ya se pueden retirar, recuerden que tienen que empezar a organizar las actividades.

Todos se retiraron y el grupo de Ichigo se fue hacia el comedor. En el comedor se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, los chicos empezaron a almorzar.

— Nemú, Orihime, cantaron muy bien — dijo Nell muy emocionada — Grimm, Ulqui, que lindo se veían — comentó haciendo que Grimmjow desviara la mirada igual que Ulquiorra.

— ¿Por cierto como ustedes se sabían los acordes de esa canción? Creía que esa canción no era su género — dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía.

— Cuando vives con la loca de Nell, aprendes a tocar de todo un poco — dijo Grimm mientras recordaba viejos tiempo. — Mejor dicho, ese monstruo que ven allí — señalando a Nell — nos obligo a aprender a tocar esa canción ya que es su favorita. — la mayoría no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de niña molesta que ponía Nell.

— ¿Ustedes vivían juntos? — preguntó interesada Rukia.

— Si, digamos que desde los 12 vivimos solos — dijo un poco triste Nell, Ulquiorra se acercó a ella y la miró como dándole ánimos. Los demás chicos no quisieron preguntar más. Gracias a Dios que en ese momento llegó la ruidosa de Rangiku con los demás.

— ¡Chicos, escuche que hicieron una buena presentación! Los felicito — dijo la castaña rojiza mientras abrazaba a Rukia y Orihime; para luego abrazar a Nemú y Nell, por poco ahogan a Nemú sino es por Uryu que las separo.

— Creo que la iban a matar — comentó Gin que acababa de llegar, acompañado de Hiyori, Shinji y Tatsuki.

— Gin, no seas malo conmigo — dijo Rangiku mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

— Gin ¿Y mi hermano? — preguntó Rukia al ver que no venia con él.

— Se quedo ayudando a Soi Fong con unas cosas que les encargaron — dijo Gin riéndose pícaramente.

Los chicos terminaron y se dirigieron al auditorio a esperar a los demás. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, esperaron a los profesores. Los profesores llegaron unos minutos mas tarde. Cada profesor se llevo a su grupo a un sitio determinado en el instituto, los únicos que se quedaron fueron el segundo grupo.

— Bien, ya elegí la obra que vamos a realizar, Kuchiki y Fong fueron a buscar sus papeles. — dijo Shunsui mientras se sentaba en un escritorio que había en la tarima del auditorio.

En el salón de profesores:

— Kuchiki, ¡muévete! Me vas a ayudar ¿Si o no? — dijo mientras sacaba varios papeles de una mesa.

— *Que temperamental, pero se que la conozco de algún lado*— pensó el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a Soi a llevar los papeles. De repente recordó algo:

Flashback

En un jardín de una mansión, se veía entre los árboles jugar a un niño pelinegro, él escucho unos pasos y se asomo para ver quien era. Era su padre que traía a una invitada.

— ¿Tu otra vez? — preguntó el Kuchiki altaneramente.

— ¡Byakuya! — regañó su padre.

— Déjalo esta enojado porque no logra atraparme — comentó Yoruichi riéndose.

El chico iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta que había una niña como de su edad detrás de la morena. La niña era pelinegra y se veía un poco tímida.

— Ella es Soi Fong, es mi sobrina. —presentó la morena mientras se separaba para que la niña se viera mejor.

El niño solo se la quedo viendo un rato y luego ellas se fueron, su padre le dijo que la niña recién había perdidos sus padres y que la tratara bien, pero solo volvió dos veces y terminaban siempre peleados.

Flashback

— Kuchiki, vamos que ya es tarde — dijo la pelinegra más adelante que él.

— *Ya recordé, ni pensar que esa niña seria esta chica*— pensó Byakuya.

En el auditorio, los chicos se estaban impacientando ya que estaban tardando demasiado

— Creo que Byakuya se perdió con Soi — dijo Gin mientras se reía, pero fue callado ya que le pegaron un borrador en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué decías, Gin? — dijo el pelinegro mostrándose serio, mientras que detrás de él llegaba Soi Fong.

La mayoría se rieron de la situación ya que Gin estaba casi noqueado y decía estupideces.

— Kuchiki, dame las hojas que tienes — dijo Shunsui — Habrá varias obra ese día. La primera obra será: "Cantarella" — añadió dejando a todos un poco desconcertados, ya que no la conocían.

— ¿Profesor de que se trata? —preguntó Nell emocionada.

— Después les explico, la segunda obra es "Cendrillon" y "El ogro y La doncella" — dijo el profesor dejando peor a los chicos, ya que no conocían ninguna.

— Son obras cortas que duraran una hora, como no tenemos mucho tiempo para practica elegí obras sencillas y que queden bien y llamen la atención — comentó Shunsui — Los personajes lo elegirán ustedes y los que no estarán en la obra ayudaran a ambientar el lugar.

— ¿Profesor de que se trata la primera obra? — preguntó Rukia muy emocionada.

— Mas adelante verán, por ahora elijamos los personajes. "Cantarella" es protagonizado por un chico misterioso y una chica tierna. "Cendrillon" por una dulce chica y un príncipe apuesto. Y "El ogro y la doncella" por un chico misterioso y un poco aterrador y una ingenua chica. — dijo el profesor, probando varias miradas entre los alumnos.

— Los protagonistas de "El ogro y la doncella" serán: Ulquiorra y Orihime — dijo Nell sonriendo y casi provocando que Orihime le diera algo.

— Son perfecto, Ulquiorra se ve misterioso y a veces es aterrador, y Orihime es dulce y se ve un poco ingenua — afirmó el profesor. Los dos chicos no encontraban que hacer, el pelinegro no quería actuar y la chica estaba aterrada.

— Yo digo que para Cendrillon sean Ichigo y Rukia — dijo Rangiku produciendo que los dos antes mencionados voltean a verla con una mirada asesina. El profesor estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Y Cantarella? — preguntó Nanao.

— ¿Alguien sabe tocar el violín aquí? — preguntó el profesor.

— ¡Byakuya sabe! —Gritó Renji pero se arrepintió al momento al ver la cara del pelinegro.

— ¡Soi también sabe! — afirmo Yoruichi desde la entrada. Soi Fong la quería matar y la mayoría no sabía que la morena conocía a Soi.

— No les había dicho que Soi es mi sobrina — dijo la morena cuando se volvió a ir.

— Bien, ustedes serán los protagonista de Cantarella — dijo Shunsui — Y si no lo hacen les bajo nota en literatura — añadió sabiendo que los dos tenían muy buen promedio y no lo querían bajar así que los manipulo un poco.

— Le entrego una hoja a cada uno donde salían las obras que iban a realizar y los demás personajes.

— Mañana les traigo los demas personajes y el guión. Por ahora solo busquen en los vestuarios haber si hay algo que nos sirva — anuncio el profesor.

Al terminar todo se retiraron, los chicos se reunieron en el cuarto de Ichigo mientras que las chicas se dispersaron a sus habitaciones.

— Ichigo ¿cuando viene Senna? — pregunto Gin.

— Parece que llegara la semana que viene. Pidió permiso para ausentarse la primera semana de clase — respondió Ichigo.

— ¡No te ves muy feliz! — dijo Grimm. Ichigo solo rodó los ojos y se sentó en su cama — Ya se, te gusta la princesita — Ulquiorra volteo un poco interesado.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? Claro que no. Ella es casi mi hermana — respondió Ichigo mientras se reía.

— Tu mismo lo has dicho "CASI" — añadió Grimm riéndose — Tal vez no se la princesita sino Rukia.

— No te interesa — dijo Ichigo un poco sonrojado.

Luego de conversar cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, ya era tarde y la mayoría estaban muy cansados. Lo que quedaba de semana seria un poco complicada y era mejor dormir todo lo que podían.

"Tal vez esta obra una a varios y también separen a otros"

_Nadie sabe que le depara el futuro_

_Bueno, solo quiero decirles que gracias por sus comentarios y un dato mas, si conocen las canciones de vocaloid se darán cuenta que las obras que nombre son en realidad canciones de ellos. Quería obras cortas y escuche algunas canciones y elegí la que mas me gustaban. Me despido y gracias por leer, espero comentarios de su parte. _


	6. Chapter 6: Preparativos II

**Capitulo VI: Preparativos II **

En la mañana siguiente, las clases pasaron sin mucho que mencionar. En la tarde se dirigieron al auditorio a terminar de organizarse para las obras. La mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con sus papeles, en especial Byakuya y Soi Fong. Byakuya la noche anterior habría matado a Renji si no es por Gin que se lo quito de las manos y Soi Fong no se quedo atrás lanzaba maldiciones hacia Yoruichi.

En el auditorio, todos se sentaron a esperar al profesor que como siempre llegaba tarde. La mayoría conversaba animadamente hasta que vieron llegar a Shunsui con varios papeles.

— ¡Buenos Días, chicos! — saludó el profesor, este no se veía muy bien, se veía un poco enfermo.

— ¿Profesor le sucede algo? — preguntó Nell y los que ya llevaban tiempo estudiando en el instituto suspiraron, llamando la atención de los nuevos.

— Te lo explicare, este profesor que ves aquí, tiene una tremenda resaca — dijo Nanao viéndolo con gesto de desaprobación — Pero no te preocupes es normal, luego te acostumbraras.

— Mi querida Nanao, no seas mala conmigo — dijo melosamente el profesor, sorprendiendo un poco a los nuevos.

— No te preocupes, ellos son siempre así, creo que ellos se conocen desde hace mucho— susurró Orihime a Nell, la ultima observaba como discutían.

Luego de calmarse el profesor les entregó a los protagonistas de la obra el guión, les pidió que actuaran un fragmento de la obra. Todos le hicieron caso, el primero dio un poco de gracia, ya que era Cendrillon: Rukia e Ichigo estaban muy sonrojado, pero actuaron muy bien su papel; el segundo fue El Ogro y la doncella: Ulquiorra actuaba frío como siempre pero le quedaba bien el papel y Orihime estaba un poco sonrojada pero lo hizo bien aunque tartamudeo un poco; Y el ultimo era Cantarella: ese fue un desastre Soi Fong no se podía adaptar al papel y Byakuya no le gustaba actuar.

El profesor decidió hacer unos cambios y elegir a los papeles secundarios. Estuvo un tiempo analizando las obras y los chicos solo acomodaban algunas cosas que necesitarían en las obras.

— ¡Chicos! — dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos — ya realice los ajuste — dijo el profesor tomando la hoja y enseñándosela — En Cantarella los principales son Orihime y Ulquiorra; en Cendrillon se quedara con los mismo protagonista y en El ogro y la doncella los personajes principales se cambiara y será protagonizado por Grimmjow y Neliel .

— ¿Qué yo seré que? Nada de eso yo no actuare en esa obra — dijo Grimm, pero el profesor no le presto atención y al final se rindió

— Cambie un poco Cantarella ya que Byakuya y Soi Fong no ayudaron mucho, menos mal que me dijo un pajarito que Ulquiorra y Orihime tenían un poco de conocimiento en violín, así que Kuchiki y Fong les enseñaran la canción que quiero que toquen; además, me pareció perfecto dejar Grimmjow como el ogro y a Nell como la doncella creo que se vera mejor — dijo el profesor — Bien, quiero ver actuar a los de Cantarella.

Ulquiorra y Orihime subieron a la tarima del auditorio y leyeron un poco lo que tenían que decir. Estuvieron practicando un poco de cada obra, la mayoría estaba ya cansado de repetir algunas escenas, el profesor les dijo un descanso cuando ya estaba avanzada la tarde.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que ser el grupo que realizaría la obra? — gritó Ichigo mientras salían del auditorio.

— No te quejes, que yo tuve que repetir muchas veces la escena que menos me gusta de la obra — dijo Grimm mientras caminaba

— Ustedes no tuvieron que dar vuelta como loco, buscando lo que te pedía el profesor — dijo Uryu siendo apoyado por los demás.

Luego de descansar, volvieron al auditorio, siguieron practicando y organizando. Ya cuando estaba dando indicio de que pronto anochecería fue que el profesor los dejo irse. La mayoría ya se sabía sus líneas de tanto repetirlas. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, estaban tan cansados que se bañaron y se fueron a dormir.

Los días siguientes fueron así, en la mañana asistían a clase, en la tarde al auditorio y salían ya anocheciendo. Los chicos ya estaban añorando el fin de semana, el profesor les dijo que esos días no iban a practicar.

El sábado en la mañana, muchos de los alumnos del instituto se alistaban ya que irían a visitar a sus padres; mientras que otros dormían placidamente ya que no saldrían a ningún lado.

En la habitación de Rukia:

Nell dormía tranquilamente sin importarle mucho el ruido que estaba haciendo Rukia, en cambio Nemú y Orihime se acababan de levantar. La pelinegra corría de un lado a otro mientras se vestía.

— ¿Por qué no avisaron antes? ¡Claro, porque ellos creen que mi hermano y yo no tenemos nada mejor que hacer! ¡Viejos fastidiosos! — murmuraba aventando todo a un bolso que combinaba con su ropa, siguió lazando insultos hasta que se dio cuenta que había despertado a dos de sus compañeras — Lo siento chicas, no quise despertarlas tan temprano.

— No te preocupes — dijo Orihime mientras negaba con la cabeza y Nemú la apoyo a su manera.

— ¿Por qué estas tan apurada? — preguntó Nemú amablemente.

— Es que los viejos de la empresa de mi familia llamaron a mi hermano anoche a las 11 para decirles que hoy había una fiesta formal por la inauguración de un nuevo proyecto — dijo histéricamente Rukia y haciendo gesto cómicos con las manos, las chicas que estaban escuchando no pudieron evitar reírse.

—Ya cálmate, Rukia — dijo Orihime tratando de relajarla

— Es que me enoja que solo llamen para eso, ni siquiera le importa si estamos bien, menos mal que mi abuelo nos tiene todo listo — comentó la pelinegra sentándose en la cama, de repente se vio en su rostro una expresión de tristeza.

Las chicas se quedaron pensativa, Rukia era persona muy alegre y a ellas le daba sentimiento verla triste por un momento. Rukia y Byakuya trataban de superar la muerte de sus padres, ellos habían muerto hace mas de cinco años y actualmente los hermanos Kuchiki tenían de tutor a su abuelo, pero a Rukia le seguía pegando la muerte de sus padres. Nemú solo la ayudo a terminar de acomodar su bolso mientras que Orihime abrazo a Rukia.

— No se preocupen es que me acorde de algo y me puso nostálgica, pero ya estoy bien — dijo Rukia mientras se acomodaba pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular, ella vio el mensaje — Es Byakuya me esta esperando. Nos vemos chicas, gracias — se despidió dejando a las dos chicas solas.

— Pobre Rukia — comentó Orihime

— Si — susurró Nemú con una mirada triste

Las chicas se decidieron bañar, pero antes le tiraron una almohada a Nell, esta ni se movió.

En el cuarto de Ichigo:

— Uryu ¿A donde vas? — preguntó Ichigo medio dormido

— Voy a dar una vuelta — contestó Uryu antes de cerrar la puerta

Ichigo se volvió a quedar dormido hasta que escucho unos pasos en la habitación, abrió los ojos y vio a Ulquiorra buscar algo entre sus cosas

POV Ulquiorra

Me desperté al escuchar a Uryu hablar con Ichigo, me levante y me fui a bañar. Tenia ganas de tocar mi guitarra pero los demás dormían y no quería escuchar a Grimmjow y a Ichigo pelear, así que decidí ir al salón de música. Cuando ya estuve listo, empecé a buscar mi guitarra, estaba cerca de mi cama. Sentí que me observaban y no tuve que voltear para saber que era Ichigo, era obvio ya que Grimmjow seguía roncando.

— Nos vemos mas tarde. Tengo pensado organizar una practica para la banda — me dijo Ichigo cuando estaba apunto de salir. Yo solo asentí y salí de allí.

Nell será muy amable, pero en este momento la quería matar, me ha metido en mas problemas de los que he estado en mi vida, ahora estoy en un supuesta banda la cual no quería y también participare en una obra de teatro lo cual menos me imagine. Aunque lo ultimo me esta permitiendo que logre estar mas tiempo con la mujer.

Esa chica es distinta, y me llama la atención como habla de sus sentimientos y emociones, lo fácil que se ve siendo manejada por ellos. Creo que de ella aprenderé más sobre este tema. Yo siempre he dicho que eso de los sentimientos no es necesario, y eso de que los sentimientos vienen del corazón me parece algo ilógico de creer, el corazón es solo un órgano que bombea la sangre y permite vivir, no veo que tenga que ver los sentimientos con eso. Seguí pensado en eso hasta que choque con una pelinegra. Era Rukia parecía apurada

— ¡Lo siento, Ulquiorra. ¡No fue mi intención! — me dijo la pelinegra mientras se alejaba. Ella era rara también, aunque no puedo decir que yo sea muy normal, a mi parecer ella era un poco bipolar y estaba enamorada de Ichigo, el era el único que no lo notaba.

Amar, nunca he sentido eso, existirá en realidad o solo son inventos de la mente para no sentirse solo. Seguí caminando hasta el salón de música, me senté en un banco que había allí y saque la guitarra, la afine y la empecé a tocar.

Fin POV Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra se había ubicado y empezó a tocar una melodía, al detallar que no había nadie cercano. ( /watch?v=uReUhIwUn2g). Poco a poco se empezó a dejar llevar por la música, se notaba que sentía pasión por la música, le gustaba tocar la guitarra, se sentía libre al hacerlo, se sentía muy bien.

Ya avanzada la mañana, los que se quedaron que el instituto se dirigió al comedor, como había varias mesas libres Nell se dirigió a la primera que vio, pero Orihime le pidió que fueran a la de siempre.

— Te gusta mucho la vista ¿No? — comentó Nell aunque ella misma se respondió y se dirigió a esa mesa.

Empezaron a desayunar y poco a poco fue llegando más alumnos al comedor. Rangiku llegó unos minutos después acompañada de Gin y Hisagi, los dos chicos se veían mal entre ellos, pero la chica que los acompañaba no se daba cuenta.

— Creo que hay un trío amoroso — susurró Nell al detallar la actitud de los dos chicos.

— No creo — dijo Orihime.

— ¡Acaso estas ciega! — dijo la chica, voltio hacia Nemú buscando apoyo pero la pelinegra no le prestaba ni un poco de atención a la conversación.

— ¿Por qué Orihime esta ciega? — preguntó Rangiku al llegar a la mesa, Orihime y Nell se quedaron viendo fijamente

— Por nada — dijeron al unísono, un poco nerviosas.

— Humm — añadió la castaña rojiza aunque no le creía ni una palabra.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llego Ichigo y Grimmjow, estos dos venían un poco molestos. Siguieron hablando hasta que Nell se percato que faltaba Ulquiorra y le preguntó a Grimm

— No se, aunque Ichigo me comento que llevaba su guitarra, así que no volverá en un buen rato — respondió el chico.

Después de desayunar, se separaron. Grimmjow e Ichigo fueron a planificar la práctica que iban a realizar; Rangiku y Gin se fueron a los jardines a hablar; Nell y Hisagi se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones; Orihime se dirigió al salón de música.

Orihime tenia pensado buscar a Ulquiorra, pero cuando entro al salón el ya se había ido, así que decidió irse a su habitación.

El día paso lento, los chicos se aburrían, la practica la tuvieron que cancelar ya que no estaban todos. Así que se reunieron y pasaron lo que quedó de día hablando y conociéndose más.

El día siguiente fue un poco más movido, ya que algunos de los que habían ido a visitar a sus padres regresaban, aunque la mayoría regresaba en la noche. Rukia, Byakuya, Soi Fong y Nanao regresaron temprano esa mañana. El día paso entre risas, anécdotas y chiste de cómo lo habían pasado. Después del mediodía los chicos decidieron practicar.

Al salón de música fue la banda de Ichigo, pero cuando se iban a organizar llegó la banda de Rangiku.

— Pensé que íbamos a practicar solo nosotros — comentó Rukia

— Nosotras también, aunque yo solo venia a ver. — dijo Nell mientras se sentaba en unos de las sillas del salón — pero bueno no importa, saben tengo una canción en la mente, tengo muchas ganas de tocarla, así que por que no la tocamos ¿Qué les parece? — los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Nell

— Bien, ¿cual es la canción? — preguntó Rukia mientras se acercaba

— Call me when you`re sober de Evanescence — respondió alegre Nell

— Yo conozco las notas de la parte de piano de esa canción — dijo Orihime

Se organizaron, la batería la iba a tocar Grimmjow ya que Tatsuki no estaba en ese momento, Ulquiorra fue convencido por Nell, así que tocaría la guitarra; igual que Ichigo seria la segunda Guitarra, Nemú tocaría el bajo, Rukia y Nell cantarían.

Se colocaron en sus posiciones y los demás que no iban a tocar se sentaron en las sillas. Nell quería tocar desde hace mucho tiempo esa canción ya que le gustaba. Ella se coloco en posición y Orihime empezó a tocar el piano

_Nell:_

_Don't cry to me ( No llores por mi)_

_If you loved me (Si me amaras)_

_You would be here with me (Estarías aquí conmigo)_

_Nell y Rukia:_

_You want me (Si tu me quieres)_

_Confine me ( Ven a buscarme)_

_Make up your mind (y arregla tu mente)_

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nemú y Ulquiorra empezaron a tocar, el que mas se destacaba era Ulquiorra, por el sonido de su guitarra. Nell y Rukia danzaron un poco.

_Nell:_

_Should I let you fall ( Debería haberte dejado caer)_

_Lose it all ( perdiéndolo todo)_

_So maybe you can remember yourself (y tal vez así te puedas recordar a ti mismo)_

_Can't keep believing (no puedo seguir creyendo)_

_We're only deceiving ourselves ( no hicimos mas que engañarnos)_

_And I'm sick of the lie (estoy cansadas de las mentiras)_

_Rukia y Nell:_

_And you're too late ( y ahora es demasiado tarde para ti)_

_Don't cry to me (No llores por mi)_

_If you loved me (Si me amaras)_

_You would be here with me (Estarías aquí conmigo)_

_You want me ( Si tu me quieres)_

_Confine me (ven a buscarme)_

_Make up your mind ( y arregla tu mente)_

Orihime con el sonido del piano y luego Ulquiorra con la guitarra para seguir Grimm con la batería. La canción se escuchaba poderosa, ellos tocaban muy bien. Rukia y Nell cantaban con mucha pasión.

_Rukia:_

_Couldn't take the blame ( No puedes culparme)_

_Sick with shame ( Enferma de pena)_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game ( Ya debes estar cansado de perder en tu propio juego)_

_Selfishly hated (Egoístamente odiado)_

_No wonder you're jaded ( No te pregunto si te cansaste)_

_You can't play the victim this time ( No puedes hacerte la victima esta vez)_

_And you're too late ( y ahora es demasiado tarde)_

_Nell y Rukia:_

_Don't cry to me ( No llores por mi)_

_If you loved me (Si me amaras)_

_You would be here with me ( Estarías aquí conmigo)_

_You want me (Si tu me quieres)_

_Confine me ( ven a buscarme)_

_Make up your mind (y arregla tu mente)_

_Nell:_

_You never call me when you're sober (Nunca me llamas cuando estas sobrio)_

_You only want it cause it's over (Tu solo lo haces porque sabes que se acabo)_

_It's over (se acabo)_

_Rukia y Nell:_

_How could I have burned paradise? (¿Como pude quemar este paraíso?)_

_How could I? You were never mine! ( ¿Cómo lo hice? ¡Nunca fue Mio!)_

_So don't cry to me ( Así que no llores por mi)_

_If you loved me (Si me amaras)_

_You would be here with me (estarías aquí conmigo_

_Don't lie to me (no me mientas)_

_Just get your things (Solo tomas tus cosas)_

_I've made up your mind (yo arreglare tu mente)_

Rukia y Nell se rieron juntas, en el momento que Ulquiorra y Orihime tocaron las últimas notas

— ¡Demasiado, me fascino! — gritó Rangiku, siendo apoyado por Soi Fong, Uryu y Tatsuki que acababa de llegar.

De repente se abrió la puerta del salón y entro el profesor Ukitake, los miro a todos, especialmente a los que hace rato habían tocado y que aun seguían en sus posiciones.

— Estuvo excelente esa canción, ustedes tocaran en el concierto del jueves, ¡Prepárense! — dijo el profesor mientras se devolvía hacia la puerta.

— ¡Que! — gritaron la mayoría de los chicos, probablemente se escuchó por todo el instituto…

Mientras tanto, varios chicos caminaban por lo pasillos del instituto, entre ellos un grupo se veían muy interesados en los que decía uno de ellos.

— ¿Cómo que tocaremos el jueves? — preguntó Byakuya mientras veía a Gin.

— Si, cuando fui a entregar los nombre de quien conformaba la banda, el me llamó y me dijo que quería que nosotros tocáramos el jueves — explicó Gin tranquilamente

— ¡Que raro! ¡Así que el rumor era cierto! — dijo Renji pensativamente, Hisagi se lo quedo viendo confundido — Es que había escuchado que el profesor elegiría varias bandas para que tocaran en el concierto del jueves.

— Ah — contestó Hisagi — Entonces hay que ponernos a practicar.

— Si empezamos mañana, el profesor me dijo que podíamos elegir la canción, pero que le informaran — añadió Gin y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Hisagi se dirigió a la biblioteca ya que tenia que buscar algo y Renji fue a almorzar ya que acababa de llegar de la casa de sus padres y no pudo comer antes de irse. Gin y Byakuya quedaron solos y Gin aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con el pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de anoche? — preguntó el oji-azul sonriente.

— Estuvo interesante — respondió Byakuya mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

Flashback

En un salón de fiesta se veía a muchas personas vestidas elegantes, todos bailaban, hablaban y negociaban. Rukia había ido a bailar con un chico, el pelinegro se encontraba solo sentado cerca de la entrada y se percato de dos chicas que acababan de entrar.

La primera era alta morena, Byakuya la reconoció inmediato era Yoruichi, vestía un traje morado que realzaba su belleza y sus cuerpo. Luego dirigió su mirada a la segunda chica , ella si lo sorprendió, era Soi Fong, la chica tenia una traje negro que le quedaba muy bien, definía bien su cuerpo y a la vez se veía natural, llevaba el cabello completamente suelto, en fin se veía muy hermosa.

Yoruichi se acerco a el chico y lo saludo, Soi Fong realizo la misma acción. Luego Yoruichi se acerco más a Byakuya.

— Parece que se te va a caer la baba, deja de mirarla así o se dará cuenta y no se como podrá reaccionar — susurró la morena haciendo sonrojar un poco al pelinegro, ya que fue descubierto.

— No se de que hablas — dijo Byakuya serio.

— Bueno si es así, ¿Por qué no van a bailar? — dijo Yoruichi mientras empujaba Soi mas cerca de Byakuya, al detallar que alguien venia hacia ellos.

— Es una estupenda idea, anda Byakuya — le dijo su abuelo animándolo, casi empujándolo.

El chico de mala manera acepto y se llevo a la pelinegra. Empezaron a bailar, la música no ayudaba mucho ya que era un Vals.

— No se si soy la única, pero siento que Yoruichi no quería que escuchara lo que iban a hablar — comentó Soi sin darse cuenta que el pensamiento lo dijo en voz alta.

— No eres la única, yo también lo note— dijo Byakuya sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué serán lo que no quieren que escuchemos? — preguntó Soi a si misma, también en voz alta.

— La curiosidad mato a el gato — comentó el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la muchacha ya que el no hablaba mucho con ella.

— Yo diría que no es cierto, vivir con Yoruichi lo comprueba — dijo la pelinegra recordando lo curiosa que es la morena.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ya que también sabía que Yoruichi era muy curiosa y siempre terminaba descubriendo lo que quería.

Fin de Flashback

— ¿Byakuya? — preguntó Gin agitándolo y así sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo el pelinegro.

— Nada, solo que de repente te quedaste como en otro lugar, eso es raro, será que el cubito de hielo se esta derritiendo — comentó Gin riéndose.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — preguntó Byakuya a la defensiva.

— Nada, aunque dicen que los que se distraen, están pensado en alguien importante — dijo con picardía Gin, Byakuya no le presto atención…..

Unos fin de semana aburridos para unos, interesantes para otros, pero el final de este fue sorpresivo para todos.

"_Algunos encuentros no son solo coincidencia, sino el comienzo de algo"_

¡Hola! Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que este capi lo disfrutaran. En los próximos capítulos voy a tratar de detallar mas los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes.

¡Hasta luego!


	7. Chapter 7: Semana Aniversario I

¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Me han animado mucho a seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capitulo lo disfruten y si pueden comenten. Los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Semana Aniversario I**

La mañana siguiente, muy temprano se veía a varios estudiantes organizar todo, el grupo que le toco las actividades deportivas corrían de un lado para otro, buscando todo lo que necesitaban, colocando lista en las carteleras que estaban distribuidas por todo el instituto. La mayoría de los alumnos aun dormían, esa semana no tendría clases, así que la mayoría aprovechaba para dormir.

Las actividades empezarían a las nueve de la mañana, así que cuando se acercaba la hora la mayoría se vestía, tenían que usar su uniforme de deporte aunque no participara era necesario que lo llevara.

En el cuarto de Ichigo:

Todos los chicos de esa habitación estaban ya casi listo. Ichigo y Grimmjow le faltaba colocarse los zapatos para salir de allí. Uryu y Ulquiorra no se habían ido, ya que habían quedado en reunirse con los demás y aun era temprano.

— ¿Por qué me tuve que inscribir en el juego de futbol? ¡Claro, porque no lo pensé! — se dijo Ichigo a si mismo, este estaba todavía un poco adormilado.

— ¿Cuándo has pensado algo? — dijo Grimmjow en forma de burla mientras se terminaba de acomodar los zapatos.

— ¡No opines mucho! — le dijo Ichigo como respuesta.

Todos se encontraron en la cartelera cercana a los dormitorios, se dirigieron a ella para ver el horario. Pero había muchos alumnos acumulados allí.

— Esperemos — dijo Rukia mientras todos se sentaban en el césped.

Pero Hiyori logro pasar a través de los alumnos y logro ver las actividades, así que saco su celular y les tomo una foto a todos los horarios y actividades.

— ¡Chicos, tengo los horario! — afirmó la rubia al llegar a donde se encontraba los chicos. Cuando todos supieron su horario se organizaron.

La primera actividad era carrera de 100 m, en esta actividad participan: Tatsuki, Shinji, Hiyori, Nell, Nnoitra, entre otros.

— ¡Suerte! — les desearon los que no participarían

— Tienen que hacer morder el polvo a los chicos — animó Rangiku

— No dejes que les ganen — les dijo Grimmjow a Shinji, Nnoitra y Hisagi en forma competitiva

— Vamos a ver quien gana más competencias — dijo Hiyori al ver que los chicos las sobreestimaban.

— Es un reto, después vemos que hace el que pierde — dijeron los chicos estrechando las manos con las chicas

La competencia empezó, los chicos que estaban en la competencia corrían muy rápido pero Tatsuki les ganó a todos Al terminar la carrera los corredores se estrecharon las manos.

— Corres muy bien, me llamo Nnoitra — le dijo un pelinegro a Nell al estrecharle la mano y luego se la beso.

— Gracias, me llamo Neliel pero me puedes decirme Nell — dijo la chica, pero sintió una mirada y voltio percatándose que era Grimm lo cual le extraño.

La segunda competencia era carrera de obstáculo, la cual ganaron los chicos gracias a Renji. Realizaron dos actividades más y luego se fueron a almorzar ya que era mediodía.

Luego de eso, el grupo se dirigió de nuevo a la cartelera más cercana pero esta vez no había casi nadie viéndola. Al ver que venia natación se dirigieron a la piscina. El lugar donde se encontraba la piscina era techado y tenía algunas gradas para que los alumnos pudieran ver la competencia. En el lugar no había muchos alumnos ya que la competencia de Kendo de 1º, 2º y 3º era en ese momento, así que los chicos se pudieron sentar tranquilamente en las gradas. La competencia de natación era mixta, así que se fueron a inscribirse, Gin, Nanao, Rukia, Hisagi, Kira, entre otros.

La competencia empezó, Rukia y Gin iban al mismo nivel pero Gin aumento la velocidad y termino ganando.

Así siguió la tarde, entre competencia, una de ellas, la de artes marciales la gano Soi Fong sorprendiendo mucho a los demás por haberle ganado a Tatsuki.

— ¡Felicitaciones! — le dijo Tatsuki a Soi — ¿Donde aprendiste?

— Ella entreno desde niña artes marciales — dijo Yoruichi mientras se acercaba a ellas — ¡Felicitaciones, Soi! — le dijo revolviéndole el cabello, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

La tarde siguió así hasta que solo quedaban dos competencia, Kendo y Arco. En la competencia de Kedo, participaron Hiyori, Tatsuki, Gin, Kira, Ichigo. Gin lucho contra Kira y gano, Ichigo le gano a Gin, Tatsuki le gano a Ichigo. Hiyori y Tatsuki eran muy buenas en Kendo pero Tatsuki tomo ventaja cuando Hiyori hizo un mal movimiento y gano.

— Ja, ahora vamos empatados — dijo Hiyori cuando llego a donde estaban los demás, los chicos estaban nerviosos y las chicas igual solo quedaba una competencia y era la de Arco.

Se dirigieron a el lugar donde se practicaba tiro al blanco, en esta competencia habían muy pocos ya que era una de las actividades finales. En esta competencia participan Uryu, Byakuya, Nemú, Orihime. Los cuatros chicos les ganaron a sus oponentes rápido y solo quedaron ellos. El primero en lanzar una flecha fue Orihime la cual estuvo muy cerca de el blanco, después le toco el turno a Byakuya el cual dio en el blanco, le siguió Nemú que tuvo el mismo resultado y de ultimo Uryu que le dio también al blanco. Estaba difícil la competencia pero los profesores dijeron que el ganador era Uryu ya que lanzo la flecha más rápido y dio en el blanco.

Los chicos celebraron que ganaron, empezaron a gritar y a festejar. Luego se acercaron a las chicas.

— Bien, perdimos ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? — preguntó Rangiku un poco desanimada.

— Sabes, todavía no hemos pensado en lo que van a hacer, así que por ahora nada — dijo Renji al ver a los demás chicos.

En la noche se hizo una celebración por el final del día y entregaron medallas a los ganadores. La noche paso entre risas, luego de que todos los profesores le dijeran lo tarde que era, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

POV Nell

Después de que los profesores nos dijeran que ya teníamos que retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones, las chicas me dijeron para quedarnos en la habitación de Rangiku, yo acepte, necesitaba despejar mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada que me dio Grimm cuando termino la carrera en la mañana, ni lo que me dijo en la tarde. No entendía por que me dijo eso. Mis pensamientos estaban todos confuso hasta que se vieron interrumpidos

— ¿Nell, te sucede algo? — me preguntó Nanao, no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la habitación. No me di cuenta que estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.

— No me pasa nada — respondí un poco cortante y las demás me quedaron viendo con cara de no creerme — Esta bien, es que estoy enojada con Grimmjow. — les dije, siendo sincera necesitaba desahogarme, tal vez las chicas tenían idea de por que Grimm reacciono así, pero solo me dejaron mas confundida cuando sonrieron como si era algo obvio.

— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó Rukia mientras me veía y aun sonreía.

— ¡Esta loco! — dije, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al recordar lo que me dijo, mi comentario causo la risa de las chicas.

— Me imagino que te dijo algo, porque Nnoitra te dedico el gol que hizo en el juego de futbol ¿o me equivoco? — me dijo Rangiku riéndose, lo cual me sorprendió ya que dio justo en el blanco.

— No es gracioso, Grimm se puso histérico y me dijo que no me quería cerca de él, que él tenia malas intenciones y que dejara de coquetear con el si no quería que saliera dañada — le dijo preocupada, me sentía mal, ya que Grimm nunca me había alzado la voz.

— Creo que esta celoso es todo — dijo Orihime mientras sonreía, me di cuenta que podía ser un punto, leí en alguna parte que es normal sentir celos entre amigos, ya que significas que le importas, pero no entiendo que lo causo.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría? — pregunte ya que seguía sin entender.

— Averígualo — me dijo Rangiku dejándome peor que lo que ya estaba.

Fin de POV Nell

POV Soi Fong

La mañana siguiente a las actividades deportivas, muy temprano, como a las 7 am, escuche el despertador de Rukia y el sonido de esta cuando lanzó de la mesa que estaba cerca de su cama al suelo el objeto. Me levante por el ruido que hizo Rukia y decidí bañarse. Cuando salí me encontré que las demás ya estaban despiertas.

— Ya que estamos despierta y aun es muy temprano para las actividades de hoy ¿Por que vamos al salón de música? — dijo Rangiku mientras se dirigía al baño

— Si — apoyaron las demás.

Las chicas se bañaron y vistieron, yo tenía ganas de tocar un poco, así que decidí hacerles caso. Este día nos permitieron vestir informalmente ya que solo realizarían una feria. Así que me coloqué unos cómodos Jean azules y una camisa de tirantes negra. Las chicas se vistieron con unos Jean azules también y solo cambiaba el color de su camisa.

— Bien, ¿Qué vamos a tocar? — preguntó Rukia cuando entramos al salón, a mi me daba igual yo solo quería tocar una canción y que quedara bien

— No se — respondimos la mayoría. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rukia nos dijo una.

— Shoujo S de Scandal — dijo dejando a todas desconcertada — la escuche anoche y me gustaría tocarla. — las demás se emocionaron ya que conocían la canción, ya en realidad he escuchado esa canción máximo tres veces, pero la se tocar ya que mi antigua profesora de música me la enseño.

Cuando ya estuvimos preparadas empezamos a tocar. Rukia, Nell y Orihime cantarían esa canción, yo tocaría la guitarra acompañada de Rangiku como segunda guitarra, Nemú como bajista y Tatsuki tocaría la batería.

Fin POV Soi Fong

Las chicas empezaron a tocar, Soi Fong, Rangiku fueron las primeras en escucharse con sus guitarras.

Nell:

**Sakkii made to ii miteru koto chigau janai** _Nunca te dije nada y te acostumbraste a molestar_

Orihime:

**Chotto dake sugao misete keredo** _Es hora que te enteres de quien realmente soy _

Rukia:

**Zutto ira ira ira ira shite wa atashi wo** _Déjame ya, ya, ya, ya no soportare mas _

**Mono****mitai ni atsugatte ** _Ser un objeto a tu disposición_

_Nell:_

**Saki made to itteru koto chigau janai** _Esta será la ultima vez que me vas a molestar_

Las tres:

**Dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekai** _Decir que la culpa no es tuya_

**Kure shiteru hibi** _Es cobardía nada mas_

**Ate ni nara nai wa **_En ti no se puede confiar_

**I'm sorry, toriaezu sayonara** _Lo siento no te quiero ver, sayonara_

Rukia y los coros Orihime y Nell

**Anata ga inai toriai atte ieru wagamama**_ Si tu no estas no espero mas, egoísta soy en verdad_

**(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)** _(Si te quedas, no te suelto, no tengo remedio)_

**Aijou yuujou shiritai koto wa nandemo** _Amistad o amor, no se que esto en realidad_

**(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)** _ (No lo tengo claro, no puedo entenderlo)_

**Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku** _Cerrare la puerta del corazón y algún día quizás_

**Anata o matteiru** _Puedas derribarla solo tú_

Las chicas que cantaban bailaban por todo el salón, se sentía muy identificada con la canción, Rangiku movía al son de la música mientras tocaba su guitarra igual que Soi Fong, Nemú solo se movía un poco.

Rukia:

**Saki kara jibun no koto bakkari janai **_No te has acostumbrado a no ser mi única realidad_

_Orihime:_

**Chotto gurai kizutsu ite mita ra** _Admite que te duele no tener mi atención_

Las tres:

**Sou ya te yasashii kotoba de** _Con tus palabras tan llenas de miel_

**Goma kasanai de shinji rare nai wa** _Me quieres engañar, pero ya no te creo más_

**Kakko tsukenaide you** _Has perdido el control_

Se escuchaba el solo a Soi Fong, quien se destaco, luego se unió Tatsuki quien hizo sonar la batería a un buen ritmo. Después Rangiku con Nemú, las chicas se dejaron llevar por la música, mientras tocaban, saltaban y bailaban.

Nell:

**Nan nen datte mo itsu ni natte mo** A_unque el tiempo pase y te diga que no,_

**yamenaide ** _No te rindas ven_

Orihime y los coros Rukia y Nell

**Atashi ga inai todomena mete itte sunao ni ** _Si yo no estoy no puedes mas se sincero y acéptalo_

**(Motto hoshi gatte yo tsuyo ga ranai de)** _(Dime que me quieres, no te hagas el duro)_

**Aino zanzou yume miru shoujo esu de** _El amor no es un sueño cursi, ni una ilusión_

**(Tsuga matai mige kitari)** _(Debes atraparlo, con todo tu empeño)_

**Itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na ** _Un día la puerta del corazón yo se que abrirás_

Nell y los coros Rukia y Orihime

**Anata ga inai toriai atte ieru wagamama**_ Si tu no estas no espero mas, egoísta soy en verdad_

**(Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni)** _(Si te quedas no te suelto, no tengo remedio)_

**Aijou yuujou shiritai koto wa nandemo** _Amistad o amor, no se que es esto en realidad_

**(Aimai sugite wakaranai yo)** _(No lo tengo claro, no puedo entenderlo)_

**Itsuka kokoro no oku o daitte kureru**_Cerrare la puerta del corazón y algún día quizás_

**Anata o matteiru** _Puedas derribarla solo tú_

Las tres:

**Hokani wa nani mo iranai ya iya **_**iya **__ No necesito a nadie mas _

**Ashita mo shinjite itai ya iya iya iya iya iya**_** iya**__ Sé que mañana llegarás_

Las chicas terminaron en una pose y no pudieron evitar reír por eso. Las demás chicas que no estaban tocando aplaudieron. Al salón entraron dos profesores y aplaudieron igual que las demás.

— Estuvieron muy bien, ¿No es cierto Ukitake? — dijo Shunsui mientras veía a el otro profesor.

— Si, algunas de estas chicas están en la banda que tocaran el jueves — afirmó el peliblanco informándole a Shunsui. Luego se dirigió a Nell — Necesito que hoy practiquen las canciones que tocaran el jueves, avísales a los demás.

Luego de eso, el profesor Shunsui les pidió que en la tarde se dirigieran al auditorio, ya que tenían que practicar las obras que serian el día siguiente.

Las chicas salieron del salón de música luego que los profesores se retiraron, decidieron avisarles a los chicos del ensayo, pero algunas como Nanao y Tatsuki no las acompañaron ya que tenían algo que hacer. Las chicas llegaron al edificio del dormitorio de chicos y entraron.

Se separaron en dos grupos ya que el profesor Ukitake le había pedio que también le avisaran al grupo de Gin que había ensayo.

En el dormitorio de Ichigo:

Todos estaban dormidos, la mayoría estuvo conversando hasta tarde, así que no habían dormido mucho, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. El primero en escucharlo fue Uryu pero no le presto atención. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Ichigo mientras despertaba al ver a Grimmjow también hacer la misma acción. Grimmjow vio el reloj que había cerca de su cama, este decía que eran las 9:15 am.

— ¡Nos pueden dejar dormir en paz! — gritó el peliverde, mientras se volvía a acostar.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta lo cual molesto a Grimmjow, pero no dijo nada por que se dio cuenta que Ulquiorra ya se había levantado a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieren? — preguntó Ulquiorra frotándose un ojo al abrir la puerta.

Orihime, Nell, Rukia y Nemú estaban paradas en la puerta, se sorprendieron un poco ya que no esperaban que le abriera Ulquiorra.

POV Nell

Cuando nos abrieron la puerta, me di cuenta que era Ulquiorra, esto me sorprendió un poco ya que pensé que era Grimm, aunque no pude evitar reír al ver como estaba Ulqui, estaba todo despeinado, y también el sonrojo que se apodero de la cara de Hime fue gracioso. Creo que ella esta sintiendo algo por Ulqui, aunque no se, pensé que sentía algo por Ichi. Entre a la habitación empujando un poco a Ulquiorra y me dirigí a la cama de Grimm.

— ¡Grimmjow despierta ahora mismo! — grite lanzándole una almohada que encontré en el suelo. Él solo abrió los ojos, me vio y luego cerró los ojos. Me enojo mucho su reacción así que me acerque a él y agarre un vaso de agua que estaba en su mesa de noche y se lo tire encima. Grimm se despertó sorprendido y se veía que tenia ganas de matarme, pero a mi solo me causo risa.

Fin de POV Nell

Mientras esto sucedía Ichigo solo se dio la vuelta en la cama se tapo los oídos con la almohada y volvió a dormir, pero Rukia al verlo se acerco con cuidado.

— ¡Ichigo, hay un incendio levántate! — gritó Rukia mientras sacudía al chico

— ¡Saquen a las mujeres y niños primero! — gritó Ichigo mientras se levantaba. Los demás solo pudieron reírse por su reacción, claro menos Ulquiorra y Uryu, este ultimo porque aun dormía.

— Nemú te toca a ti — le dijo Nell al ver al pelinegro dormir.

La chica solo se acerco al chico, le respiro en el cuello y este casi se cayó de la cama al sentir su respiración.

Ya estando todos despiertos, le informaron lo dicho por el profesor.

En la habitación de Gin:

La mayoría estaban despiertos, pero no estaban listos, aun estaban en sus ropas de dormir, así que cuando las chicas tocaron la puerta, Gin les abrió.

POV Soi Fong

El peliblanco amigo de Rangiku nos abrí, cuando tocamos la puerta de su habitación. No se por que vine, a si porque el profesor me pidió que le dijera algo a Byakuya, ese chico sigue pareciéndome familiar.

— Rangiku ¿Qué haces por aquí? — dijo el peliblanco al ver que ella entraba a la habitación, yo la seguí. Al parecer se acababan de levantar, ya que algunos tenían su ropa de dormir, mientras que Renji estaba dormido.

— El profesor nos mando a darle una información, hay ensayo para la presentación del jueves — dijo Rangiku mientras sonreía al ver la cara de molesto que ponía Gin. Se nota que ella siente algo por él.

— Además, en la tarde también hay ensayo de la obra de mañana — añadí y luego dirigí mi vista a Byakuya — el profesor nos pidió que termináramos de enseñarle la canción que tocaran Ulquiorra y Orihime — dije, aunque tuve dificultad para concentrarme, ya que el condenado estaba recién levantado y se veía muy bien. No se que estoy pensando, pero es que no puedo evitar verlo, aunque al momento desvíe la mirada, lo menos que quería era que él se diera cuenta.

Byakuya me respondió con un simple si, se dirigió al baño y Gin fue a levantar a Renji.

— Nos vemos, el profesor dijo que el ensayo empieza a las 11 así que los dejamos — dijo Rangiku mientras se despedía, yo solo salí de la habitación sin decir nada.

Fin de POV de Soi Fong

Ya siendo la hora acordada, los chicos se reunieron en el auditorio donde practicarían las canciones. Al llegar la mayoría de los chicos se sorprendió.

— ¿Ustedes también van a tocar el jueves? — preguntó Renji al ver a Ichigo

— Si, y veo que ustedes también. — afirmó Ichigo mientras se acercaba a el escenario.

Poco a poco fueron llegando varias bandas, la mayoría se sorprendió a ver llegar a más. En total eran como 7 bandas. El profesor Ukitake llego después de la última banda.

— ¡Buenos días, chicos! — dijo el peliblanco mientras colocaba algunos papeles en uno de los asientos. — Necesito que algunos de ustedes busquen en el salón de música algunos instrumento que no están aquí — dijo señalando encima del escenario donde estaban algunos instrumentos.

Varios chicos fueron a buscar lo que pidió el profesor. Las chicas se acercaron al profesor

— Profesor ¿Por qué nos eligió a nosotros? — preguntó Nell llamando la atención de otros, que también tenían la misma curiosidad

— Fácil, a todos ustedes los elegí por como dominaron el escenario cuando hice la prueba en la clase de música, desde un principio hice esa prueba para saber quienes serian los que tocarían en el concierto del jueves— dijo dejando a todos un poco sorprendido

— Ya entiendo, y me imagino que no dijo nada ya que la mayoría si se enteraban querrían participar y se volvería un desastre, y también por eso nos pidió que no dijéramos nada — dijo Gin mientras analizaba lo dicho por el profesor , Ukitake afirmó todo lo dicho.

La práctica fue interesante, la mayoría se sorprendía por como tocaban las otras bandas, todos tocaban muy bien, se organizaron y eligieron la secuencia de las canciones. Luego de terminar la práctica, solo quedaron los que participarían en las obras, ensayaron hasta tarde, los chicos en la noche llegaron casi muertos a sus habitaciones.

El día siguiente seria un poco movido, además de que tal vez llegue alguien que pondrá un poco difícil la situación de los chicos, en especial a dos personas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que disfrutaran la continuación, un dato adicional, la letra en español que coloque en la canción Shoujo S en realidad no es una traducción si no una adaptación que encontré de esa canción, la adaptación es de Olinca, según el video. Bueno, el próximo capitulo estará más interesante. Espero comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8: Semana Aniversario II

Hola! Les traigo la conti Gracias por tu comentario** lovetamaki1 **me a gustado tu comentario y me anima a seguir escribiendo. Bueno los dejo para que lean, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: Semana aniversario II**

La mañana llego, y con ella una persona que cambiara un poco las cosas. Era muy temprano en la mañana, cuando cuatro chicas rondaban en los pasillos del dormitorio. Estas eran Rukia, Nell, Orihime y Nemú. Dos de ellas se veían nerviosas y con grandes ojeras en la cara, estas eran Rukia y Orihime, y las otras dos se veían solo cansadas y también con ojeras.

— ¡No puedo creer que no me dejaron pegar ni un ojo anoche! — refunfuño Nell mientras señalaba con su dedo a Rukia y a Orihime

— Lo siento — se disculpo Orihime un poco apenada, pero Rukia solo señaló a Nell

— ¡Tú fuiste las que no metiste en esto, así que te aguantas, fue tu culpa que seamos protagonistas en las obras! — dijo un poco alterada la pelinegra

— Me he disculpado más de mil veces — reclamó Nell

— No importan, con tal, tú también eres protagonista en una obra, ¡Que bien se siente el karma! — dijo Rukia riéndose como desquiciada

Nemú solo las veía, ella no se quejaba de lo que le tocaba, así que decidió solo quedarse escuchando como las dos discutían igual que hizo Orihime. Cuando se calmaron y dejaron de dar vuelta por todo el pasillo, fueron a la habitación de Rangiku.

POV de Rangiku

Dormía profundamente, tenia un sueño muy extraño, lo único que veía en el sueño era un serio Gin que luego me sonreía y extendía su mano hacia mi, sabia que era un sueño pero no pude evitar extender mi mano hacia él, no logre alcanzarlo, así que quise acercarme, quería tocar su mano pero de repente el dejo de sonreír y me veía de una manera triste, dejándome confundida, luego dio la vuelta, me dijo algo que no entendí y se fue. Me sentí muy angustiada por el hecho, que no pude evitar seguirlo, podía escuchar el sonar de mis pasos al tratar de seguirlo cuando de repente todo desapareció.

— ¡Gin! — grité desesperada, levantándome de un salto de la cama y despertando a mis compañeras. Sudaba frío, sentía que me faltaba el aire.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — me preguntó Soi Fong

— Nada, solo un mal sueño — respondí me levante del suelo, donde me había sentado antes y me fui a lavar la cara.

Sabía que había dejado preocupadas a las chicas, pero no me sentía muy bien para contar ese sueño, no, mejor dicho pesadilla. Estaba confundida no sabia por que de repente soñé eso, tampoco entiendo porque reaccione así. Solo se que mi corazón estaba acelerado, me vi en el espejo del baño y vi mi cara pálida. Me lave la cara y trate de olvidar el sueño, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta del cuarto. Salí, Soi Fong se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

— Hola, chicas— saludó Nell un poco desanimada, mientras entraba Rukia, Orihime y Nemú. Las tres chicas tenían ojeras y se veían cansadas.

— Hola — saludaron Nanao y Tatsuki sin mucho animo

— Veo que durmieron poco, igual que nosotras — comentó Soi, esto hizo que reaccionara y me diera cuenta que ninguna de las chicas que estaban en la habitación había dormido bien. Me sentí mal con mis compañeras de habitación por haberlas despertado

— Si digamos que Rukia y Orihime con sus nervios no nos dejaron dormir ¿Verdad, Nemú? — dijo Nell volviendo a su estado de animo, la pelinegra a quien iba dirigida la pregunta solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Déjennos cambiarnos, y vamos a el comedor a pedir un poco de café, necesito despertarme — dije recibiendo un si como respuesta

Fui la primera en bañarse y vestirse, las chicas de la otra habitación ya estaba lista, me di cuenta que era muy temprano, eran las 7. En lo que va de semana no he aprovechado para dormir.

Fin de POV de Rangiku

POV de Orihime

Fuimos al comedor, pidieron café aunque yo pedí un poco de Té, el café no me gusta mucho. Sentía mucho sueño, estaba demasiado cansada y nerviosa, sentía que si seguía así, en media presentación me quedaría dormida o se me olvidarían las líneas. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, me distraje con el paisaje de la ventana. Me gustaba como se veía el sol iluminar los árboles del bosque, aunque sinceramente me gusta mas el paisaje cuando es de noche, cuando la luna ilumina esos árboles, de repente me acorde de Ulquiorra, de su piel pálida y sus ojos verdes que atraían demasiado. No pude evitar sonrojarme por esto. Ese chico me llamaba demasiado la atención, me parecía extraño, no expresaba muchos sentimiento, no se deja llevar por el enojo, no expresa sorpresa, entre otros sentimiento, pareciera que no los tuviera. Pero eso hace que sea un misterio para mí y es lo que mas me atrae de él. Me di cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos, así que para no llamar la atención me uní a la conversación.

Hablamos un rato, que en realidad fue por varias horas ya que terminamos por desayunar. Me extraño que los chicos no llegaban, y me pareció extrañó que Rukia no fue a llamarlos, parecía molesta. Se que a Rukia le gusta Ichigo. Yo era una persona que estaba muy enamorada de Ichigo y lo admito me dolió cuando me di cuenta que a Rukia también le gustaba, aunque ella no lo admite. Poco a poco he ido superado esa etapa de mi vida, aunque creo que ella y los demás siguen pensando que todavía estoy enamorada de Ichigo.

Volví a ver el bosque, ese bosque me recordaba a un bosque que estaba cerca de la casa de mi hermano, en ese bosque disfrute mucho jugar con él, aunque él era mayor que yo y se encargaba de mí, siempre tenia tiempo para jugar conmigo. La última vez que fui a ese bosque fue después de la muerte de mi hermano, es decir, hace dos años. No me di cuenta que empecé a llorar hasta que Rukia me limpio una lágrima que recorría mi mejilla.

— No llores, Hime ¿Qué te pasa? — me preguntó preocupada Rukia. Yo solo me limpie mis lagrimas, me di cuenta que las demás no lo habían notado, eso me pareció bien, ya que no quería preocupar a nadie

— Nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas de mi hermano — dije y ella solo me abrazo y luego nos unimos a la conversación.

Fin de POV Orihime

En la habitación de los chicos, dormían Ichigo y Grimm profundamente. Uryu se acababa de levantar y Ulquiorra no se encontraba en la habitación. Uryu trato de despertar a los chicos pero no pudo, decidió dejarlo así, se fue a bañar y escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse. Cuando estuvo listo, salio del baño y se encontró a Ulquiorra sacando dos violines.

POV Ulquiorra

Saque los dos violines, y no pude evitar detallar uno de ellos, era admirable y delicado, me recordaba a ella, pero a la vez era tan frágil y fácil de dañar. No pude evitar pensar en ella, no se que me sucede, ni por que pienso en ella, es solo una típica mujer caprichosa y débil.

— ¿Esos son los violines que utilizaran en la obra? — me preguntó Uryu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Si — respondí inexpresivamente. No me gustaba que preguntaran mucho, aunque él no era de los que preguntaban, se quedo callado y luego se retiro. Volví a observar uno de los violines. Le pedí a Aizen que me consiguiera uno de los mejores violines. Todavía recuerdo esa conversación.

Flashback

— ¿Para que quieres otro violín? O ¿Será que el señor frío y calculador se lo quiere regalar a alguien? — dijo Aizen a través del auricular del celular.

— No es de tu incumbencia — dijo secamente. Solo se escucho la risa del castaño

— Esta bien, te conseguiré uno de los mejores — dijo el castaño y luego le dijo antes que cortara — Espero que la princesita lo disfrute ¡Nos vemos!

El pelinegro solo abrió un poco los ojos ya que le sorprendió lo últimos dicho por Aizen.

Fin de Flashback

Aizen debe estar vigilándonos, aunque era obvio que lo haría, en esta institución hay varios puntos que lo ayudaría a conseguir lo que desea, tal vez por eso hizo que nos ingresaran en este instituto. No me gusta que me estén vigilando, solo por que él nos ayudo a Grimm, a Nell y a mi no significa que seremos sus fichas de juego.

Guarde los violines, luego se lo entregaría a la mujer. Me di cuenta que ella le gustaba tocar el violín y lo hacia muy bien, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Escuche que Grimm e Ichigo se levantaba así que salí de la habitación antes de que empezaran a pelear.

Fin de POV de Ulquiorra

Las chicas se dispersaron por todo el instituto. Orihime fue un rato al jardín del Instituto, estuvo caminando un tiempo, hasta que se coloco sus audífonos y se recostó en un árbol que le daba sombra. Poco a poco empezó a entonar una canción (Llévame de Kudai). Esta canción le encantaba, sentía que expresaba sus emociones.

Mírame, quien sabe a donde llegare

Tómame, no hay sueño ya donde caer

Ven llévame, del dolor

Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz

Solo quiero respirar

Que la noche me va a matar

De repente escucho que alguien se acercaba, abrió los ojos y vio a Rangiku y a Soi Fong sentarse junto a ella, y seguir entonando la canción. Las chicas la acompañaron cantando.

Soi:

Tómame, que el mundo se vino a mis pies

Rangiku:

Llévame, que ya no me quiero esconde

Las tres:

Ven llévame, del dolor

Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz

Solo quiero respirar

Que la noche me va a matar

Dame un beso algo que me haga al fin regresar

Y llorar, en tus brazos al final

Que aun hay tiempo de escapar

Las chicas solo se miraron y sonrieron, hasta Soi Fong lo hizo, a ella en especial le gustaba demasiado esa canción, se sentía identificada.

Rangiku

Ven llévame, del dolor

Soi Fong

Ven llévame, del dolor

Llévame, llévame

Llévame, llévame

Orihime:

Ven llévame

Las tres sonrieron y empezaron a hablar. Rangiku estuvo un rato hablando de los programas y las obras ya que no eran los únicos que iban a realizar unas obras, cada año tenia que hacer una, exceptuand año, que era los que se encargaban de organizar las obras y realizar las ultimas obras. Mientras hablaban, Rukia, Nell y Nemú se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ellas.

En la tarde como a las dos, los chicos buscaban a las chicas, ya que ya se acercaba la hora de las obras y tenían que prepararse pero no las encontraban. Le habían preguntado a Tatsuki y a Nanao, ellas no sabían nada y también estaban un poco preocupada, pero los chicos les dijeron que se quedaran tranquila que ellos las buscarían. Los chicos en uno de esos pasillos se encontraron con alguien.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Como te extrañe! — dijo Senna acercándose al chico y besándolo en los labios. Los demás chicos se quedaron viendo la escena

— ¡Senna! — dijo Ichigo cuando se libró de sus labios. La chica era muy bonita, tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel y un cabello oscuro. Grimmjow se la quedo viendo ya que nunca la habían visto, Ulquiorra no le presto atención y los demás solo se sorprendieron.

Luego de ese encuentro los chicos les dijeron a Ichigo que iban a buscar a las chicas, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, se despidieron y se retiraron.

POV Ichigo

Quería matar a los chicos como se le ocurrió dejarme solo, y además comentar que íbamos a llegar tarde a la obra, yo no le he dicho nada a Senna y se que por eso se va a enojar.

— ¿Tarde? ¿Para que? — me preguntó pero no hubo necesidad que le respondiera, ya que ella volteo hacia una pared que estaba cerca de allí y vio unos afiche que mostraba las presentaciones y horarios de las obras.

— Así que estas en una obra — me dijo ella al ver el afiche, yo solo asentí — vamos a ver, se llama Cendrillon, interesante y eres el protagonista ¿No me dijiste nada de esto?

— Senna, hablamos muy poco, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo dijera? Si ni siquiera sabia que llegabas hoy — dije tratándome de calmar, no quería lastimarla, pero estaba cansado un poco de ella.

— No quiero discutir, dejémoslo así — me dijo Senna volviendo a ver el afiche. Siempre hacia eso, cuando sabia que yo tenia razón — La protagonista de la obra que harás será... — supe que vendrían problemas cuando leyera el nombre, y lo supe con mas seguridad cuando su expresión cambio radicalmente— ¡Rukia!

Ella siempre ha creído que Rukia estaba enamorada de mí y que siempre buscaba una excusa para que me quedara con ella. Decía que Rukia lo único que quería era que la dejara y me fuera con ella. Aunque siendo sincero, creo que las ideas de Senna no estaban muy equivocadas, yo siento algo más que amistad por Rukia, no se que es, pero se que no es solo amistad.

— Con razón no me dijiste nada, claro Rukia es la protagonista, seguro que ya te metió ideas en la cabeza, seguro que estas pensando en dejarme — dijo y luego empezó poco a poco a llorar.

Ella tenia razón yo la quería dejar, pero se equivocaba del por que la quería dejar. No pude decir mas nada ya que me dio sentimiento verla llorar y mas por mi culpa. A Senna le tengo un gran aprecio, pero solo como amigo. Creo que me apresure al pedirle que fuera mi novia.

Fin de POV Ichigo

Con los demás chicos:

— Tengo el presentimiento de que Ichigo estará en problemas por un tiempo — comentó Uryu mientras caminaba.

— No le había dicho a Senna lo de la obra ¿no? — comentó Gin, ya que el sabia que Senna era un poco celosa. Solo recibió de respuesta un si de Uryu.

— ¿Y que tiene de malo que el fresita este en una obra? — preguntó Grimm mientras observaba a los demás.

— Nada, solo que Senna le tiene mucha idea a Rukia, y no le gusta que este mucho con Ichigo — respondió Renji con un poco de enojo.

— Aunque creo que es obvio que la chica tiene razón, desde lejos se ve que Rukia e Ichigo siente más que amistad — dijo Gin ganándose una mirada de Byakuya — Ya Byakuya no te comportes como hermano sobre protector — le dijo haciendo que el pelinegro lo ignorara.

— Bien, cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde demonios se metieron las chicas? — dijo Renji, llevaban rato buscándola por todo el instituto.

— Creo que ya se donde están — dijo Gin señalando un lugar, habían llegado a los jardines del Instituto y como se habían detenido a conversar Gin pudo observar un árbol un poco alejado de ellos y vio un cabello castaño rojizo.

Los chicos vieron a la dirección señalada, y observaron lo mismo pero se preocuparon, por que ellas ni se movían, así que se acercaron rápido. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que todas las chicas se habían quedado dormidas en el árbol. Los chicos no querían despertarla ya que se veían muy cansadas y probablemente si la levantaban estarían muy irritadas, pero en eso escucharon que alguien corría hacia ellos, era Ichigo pero antes de que se diera cuenta de los que sucedía, el chico gritó.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué están parados allí? — preguntó, logrando que las chicas despertaran y unas un poco irritadas por el ruido. Ichigo fue perseguido por una irritada Rukia y una enojada Nell que querían matarlo.

— ¡Idiota! — comentaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

Cuando se calmaron y las demás se terminaron de despertar los chicos no evitaron sonreír, exceptuando a Ulquiorra y Byakuya, ya que las chicas se veían un poco despeinada, pero luego se preocuparon ya que todas tenían ojeras.

— ¿No pudieron dormir bien? — preguntó Gin, acercándose a Rangiku, cuando iba a quitarle del rostro unos cuantos cabellos que estaba fuera de lugar, la chica se alejo repentinamente, lo cual le extraño.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Orihime, Ulquiorra fue quien respondió, las chicas al escuchar la hora salieron corriendo en dirección a sus habitaciones dejando a los chicos solos.

— Ni un agradecimiento, por tomarnos la molestia de venir a buscarlas — dijo Grimm mientras volvía con los demás.

Ya avanzada la tarde se habían presentado varias obras, los estudiantes estaba entusiasmado ya que todas las obras estuvieron interesante y algunas muy graciosas. Los chicos del grupo de teatro ya estaban muy nerviosos, serian las últimas obras y no querían estropearlas. Cuando se vino acercando la hora, las chicas se empezaron a cambiar y a maquillar para poder empezar, los chicos solo se movieron cuando faltaban minutos.

El auditorio estaba lleno, aunque la mayoría que se encontraban allí, eran de 3º año en adelante, ya los demás estaban un poco cansados. De repente se apagaron las luces y el telón que ocultaba el escenario se corrió.

En el centro del escenario se encontraba Rukia, la cual estaba vestida como de campesina, se le veía limpiando, ella alzo la mirada y se observo su cara de tristeza. (Versión resumida de la historia, solo quiero que tengan una idea de la obra) La obra trataba de una doncella de un reino que era casi esclavizada por sus hermanas, una noche ella recibió la visita de un hombre misterioso, que le dio como misión matar al príncipe de ese reino. Ella fue a un baile que el príncipe daba, en el lo conoció, al final de la noche ella tenia que matarlo pero no pudo ya que había sentido una gran atracción por él. El hombre misterioso al ver que la doncella no pudo cumplir su misión, él mismo decidió acabar con los dos.

La escena que empezó a atrapar al público fue el comienzo de la obra: En el escenario se veía a Rukia limpiando, y a dos chicas más.

— ¡Nos vamos, Cenicienta! Termina de limpiar bien — le dijo fríamente Rangiku, ella actuaba muy bien.

La segunda chica no dijo nada solo paso al lado mirándola mal. Rukia se sentó a descansar cuando se fueron sus "hermanas" y escucho el sonido de la puerta. Apareció en escena Byakuya, como un fantasma y fríamente dijo.

— Si quieres librarte de ellas, puedes hacer algo sencillo, ve al baile que dará el príncipe Ichigo y le atravesaras con un cuchillo el pecho, con eso lograras ser libre — le dijo el pelinegro. Rukia actúo un poco nerviosa, pero logro decir lo que quería.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué seria libre, matando al príncipe? — le preguntó

— Fácil, yo te liberare de tu destino, no seguirás siendo sirvienta de tus hermanas, y tu podrás hacer lo que quieras — contesto entregándole una caja y se fue.

La caja contenía un vestido azul largo, unas zapatillas de cristal, un antifaz blanco con adornos, un cuchillo y un reloj con una carta. Ella se coloco el vestido, leyó la carta que le daba la instrucciones de matarlo a las doce.

La historia continuo, todo los alumnos estaban encantados con la obra, Rukia se veía muy hermosa con el vestido y cuando apareció Ichigo vestido de príncipe la mitad de las chicas suspiraron. Cuando empezó a bailar con Rukia, Senna estaba que lo mataba, ya que ellos estaban actuando como si estuvieran enamorados. La obra siguió ganándose a su público.

En los camerinos, se encontraban los de la siguiente obra, preparándose. Uryu traía varios objetos que utilizarían en las siguientes escenas, traía tantos que no veía por donde iba y choco contra alguien.

— Nemú, lo siento, no vi por donde iba — se disculpo Uryu, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Ella se levanto y se limpio su ropa. Vio un momento a Uryu y luego le ayudo a recoger las cosas que quedaron tiradas. Uryu noto que Nemú tenía dos morados en sus muñecas y uno en el cuello

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntó el pelinegro observando sus muñecas.

— Nada, me lastime con algo que le llevaba al profesor — dijo nerviosa, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

— * esto esta raro, esta es la tercera vez que le veo ese estilo de morado y siempre me dice algo distinto, voy a estar observándola, se ve muy nerviosa* — pensó Uryu

En la parte final de la obra Cendrillon, Ichigo le pide a Rukia que se alejaran de la pista del baile y fueran a los jardines, allí bailaron otra pieza y después Ichigo se quito su antifaz igual que Rukia, ella empezó a llorar, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás, ya que se metió mucho en su papel, poco a poco se fue sacando la daga que tenia guardada en una cinta que tenia el vestido, pero no pudo matar a Ichigo. Luego de esa escena hubo varias escenas de peleas, Ichigo termina herido pero logra que Rukia sea libre de su misión. Lo que sorprendió a Senna y quería matar a Rukia fue que en la escena del jardín y en el final ellos se besan, y no fue un beso falso, ya que se prolongo mucho.

Luego de esa, se dio un receso y luego empezó El ogro y la doncella. La historia trataba sobre una leyenda de una doncella que estaba ciega, sus amigas en un momento de descuido se les perdió y ella fue a parar a un bosque donde vivía un "ogro". Ella se encontró con él y como estaba herida el ogro la ayudo, desde allí ella siempre iba a visitar el ogro hasta que los aldeanos se dieron cuenta y fueron a la casa del ogro amenazándolo para que se fuera y dejara a la doncella, él para protegerla lo hizo, pasa un tiempo y la doncella triste vuelve a ir al bosque y escucha un flauta la cual reconoció y se volvió a encontrar con el "ogro"

En esa obra la primera en salir a escena fue Nell, la cual tenia vendados los ojos y tenia un vestido simple pero la hacia ver hermosa. Estaba acompañado por sus amigas que eran Rangiku, Nemú y Nanao. Ellas actuaron muy bien, cuando vino la escena donde la doncella se encuentra al ogro, Grimm apareció con un semblante de melancolía, lo cual sorprendió a sus compañeros ya que en la práctica nunca le salía esa escena. La historia trascurrió y el público estaba encantado. Casi al final de la historia Nell se dio cuenta que Grimm estaba actuando bien ya que en realidad se sentía triste igual que el ogro de la historia. Ella notó que él se sentía culpable por lo que le dijo el día de las actividades deportivas, ya que desde ese momento Nell no le hablaba a menos que fuera necesario. Así que al final cuando la doncella abraza al ogro, Nell le susurro en el oído que lo perdonaba.

Luego de esa obra se dio otro receso. El público estaba entusiasmado, la última obra era la que más llamaba la atención, ya que los protagonistas serian Orihime, la cual es un poco famosa entre los chicos por ser "muy amable y hermosa", e Ulquiorra, descrito por algunas chicas como guapo y misterioso. La obra empezó con un baile donde se veía a todos con elegantes vestidos de época, los extra se empezaron a separar y dejaron ver a Orihime con un bello vestido azul, y a Shunsui acompañándola, él era su "padre". Se acercaron a los invitados y hablaron con ellos. Hasta que en escena apareció un personaje que vestía muy elegante y tenía una capa negra, se acerco a ellos.

— ¡Buenas noches!— dijo Ulquiorra inexpresivamente pero quedando bien en el papel.

— Príncipe Ulquiorra, que alegría verlo. Ella es mi hija — dijo el profesor actuando a la perfección. El pelinegro se acerco a la chica y le beso la mano haciendo sonrojar a Orihime.

— Es un placer conocerla — le dijo de forma sensual lo cual origino que todas las chicas suspiraran.

La obra continuo, el público quedo impresionado por lo compatible que era la pareja, a pesar de ser como blanco y negro se veía muy bien junto, como si en realidad sintieran la misma fuerte atracción que sentía los personajes. Después de haberse presentaron bailaron y la princesa se entero que el príncipe se quedaría varios días en el castillo, en ese transcurso el chico buscaba la manera de acecharse a la princesa Una escena muy hermosa de la obra, según los alumnos fue cuando Orihime estaba en "el salón de música del castillo".

La chica estaba en medio del escenario con un violín, Orihime estaba nerviosa pero había practicado demasiado la melodía, empezó a tocar una melodía dejando al público encantados. En la escena se veía a Ulquiorra observándola. Luego de esa escena, la chica todas las noches recibía un visitante nocturno enmascarado, que le regalaba todas las noches un rosa. Las chicas estaban encantada y querían saber quien actuaba por el enmascarado ya que el chico tenia el rostro cubierto por la mascara y tenia un sombrero que ocultaba su cabello.

La historia continuo, hasta que en la última noche que tenia el príncipe, ya que se iba el día siguiente, "el castillo" estaba solo, así que el príncipe invito a una cena a la princesa, en ella conversaron y Ulquiorra le coloco algo a la copa de la chica. La chica bebió de ella, ya que no se había dado cuenta y callo en un sueño profundo. El publico no sabia que iba a pasar, estaban emocionados. El chico cargo a la chica y se la llevo. La siguiente escena apareció ella sola, sentada en una silla todavía inconsciente, tenia un ramo de flores en sus manos, en eso aparece el enmascarado y ella empezó a reaccionar.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde esta Ulquiorra? — preguntó desesperada, actuaba muy bien, y los demás estaban encantados por eso.

— Una pregunta a la vez, princesa — dijo Ulquiorra, sensualmente, pero en esa escena tenia que sonreír, lo cual no realizo.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó la chica

— Pronto lo descubrirás — dijo el enmascarado dándole una copa e indicando que bebiera, la chica temerosa lo hizo — Veo que aunque sabe lo que tiene, lo haces porque confías en mi, sin saber quien realmente soy — dijo y luego le entrego una llave.

La siguiente escena, se veía a Orihime acostada en una cama, el escenario estaba bien montado, parecía una habitación de verdad. La chica despertó y observo la llave que apretaba.

— Se de donde es esta llave — dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia un armario que había y sacando de el un baúl pequeño. — Este baúl tiene mucho tiempo conmigo, desde que era niña, me lo dio el niño que me enseño a tocar mi canción favorita en violín.

La chica abrió el baúl y encontró un violín, ella se sorprendió y supo enseguida que era el niño que conoció de niña, era el enmascarado. El enmascarado se apareció detrás de ella. Ella se voltio y él se quito el antifaz dejando al descubierto su rostro, ella se sorprendió era Ulquiorra. Se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorada de la misma persona, es decir, ella le gustaba el príncipe pero también le gustaba el enmascarado. La historia termino con una sonrojada Orihime que era abrazada y besada por Ulquiorra.

Las chicas suspiraron los chicos solo dijeron que cursi, pero la obra encanto y en la escena siguiente ellos salen tocando una melodía juntos, dejando bien claro a el público lo bien que se veían como pareja. ( watch?v=5rJuqWaTI5k). Fueron acompañados por Byakuya con el piano.

Los dos empezaron muy bien, se notaba la pasión que sentía por el instrumento, tocaban con mucha fuerza y el sonido quedo muy hermoso. El publico quedo impactado y encantado con el final, los dos chicos estaban solos en el escenario y luego todo el elenco de las tres obras se acercaron y se inclinaron al publico excepto los dos violinista.

Las chicas y los chicos se reunieron afuera del auditorio, ya todos normales. Los chicos se felicitaron mutuamente. Estaban encantados con el final, felicitaron a Ulquiorra y a Orihime. Pero luego también felicitaron a Soi Fong y a Byakuya por enseñársela. Los chicos se reunieron en los jardines y pasaron hasta no muy tarde hablando y riendo, pero el momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de alguien.

— ¡Hola¡ ¿les molesta si los acompaño? — pregunto Senna acercándose a Ichigo

— No, claro que no, adelante siéntate con nosotros — dijo Grimm con una sonrisa malvada y viendo a Ichigo.

La chica se sentó en medio de Ichigo y Rukia quien estaba al lado de él. Los chicos seguían hablando y se divirtieron, Nell y Grimm se dieron cuenta que Senna no era mala persona sino que tenia una gran rivalidad con Rukia. La noche continua las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones igual que los chicos.

En los pasillos de las habitaciones Senna le pidió a Rukia que hablaran un momento, las demás se retiraron un poco preocupadas.

— Rukia, se que te gusta Ichigo, solo te pido el favor que si lo quieres déjalo ser feliz a mi lado, no te metas entre nosotros, por favor — le pidió Senna, eso hizo molestar un poco a la pelinegra.

— Senna, yo no siento nada por Ichigo, déjate de crear cuentos, yo solo soy amiga de él, no estoy tratando de quitártelo ni nada por el estilo — dijo la pelinegra molesta.

— Tu crees que yo soy tonta, es obvio que te gusta Ichigo, pero esta bien te voy a creer, lo único que te pido es que te alejes un poco de el

— Si es lo que quieres así será, pero si Ichigo llega a terminar contigo espero que no me culpes a mí. — dijo Rukia.

— ¿Por qué abría de terminar conmigo? — dijo Senna.

— Tienes razón, bueno hasta mañana — dijo sarcásticamente Rukia despidiéndose un poco entristecida.

— Tonta — susurró Senna retirándose a su habitación.

Rukia no pudo evitar llorar, ella sabia que en verdad sentía mas que amistad por Ichigo y que le dolía demasiado verlos juntos . Llegó llorando a la habitación, las chicas solo la consolaron y la calmaron. Las chicas no aguantaron mucho se estaban muriendo de sueño, así que se quedaron dormidas temprano. El día siguiente seria diferente y movido, demostrarían su talento y disfrutarían un día entre ellos, aunque será difícil para Ichigo y Rukia, tal vez para los demás pueda ser un día de avance.

"Deja a tu ser amado ser feliz aunque no sea contigo, la vida mas adelante te puede recompensar"

"Los celos injustificado pueden acabar el amor y la confianza que se tienen"

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, esta vez coloque un poco de los pensamientos de los personajes, disculpen lo largo. Si quieren haber un poco mas de las historias de las obras, son canciones de Vocaloid, si desean las buscan y se darán una idea mejor de que trataba las obras. Espero comentarios ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9: Semana aniversario III

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero estuve estas ultimas semanas apretada con los estudios, pero por fin de vacaciones. Bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo y comenten, gracias lovetamaki1 por tus comentarios, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias por leer!.

* * *

**Capitulo IX: Semana aniversario III**

Llego el día del concierto, lo cual dejaba a los chicos más nerviosos, tenían miedo de equivocarse por que seria al aire libre y todo el instituto estaría presente. Los chicos lograron dormir hasta tarde igual que las chicas, ellas estaban tan cansadas por no haber dormido mucho.

Al mediodía los chicos estaban en el comedor almorzando, ya se escuchaba las prueba de sonido del escenario. Los chicos estaban preocupados por las chicas, ya que no aparecían.

— ¿Saben algo de las chicas? — preguntó Ichigo a todos. La mayoría dirigió su mirada a Gin.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? — preguntó Gin, extrañado por sus miradas.

— Tu siempre sabes donde esta Rangiku — explicó Renji sonriendo — eso quiere decir que sabes donde se encuentran las chicas, ya que ellas siempre están con Rangiku.

— No es verdad, eso suena como si la espiara — dijo el peliblanco—*Aunque siendo sincero, creo que si se siempre donde esta*

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre el tema, Gin simplemente dijo que no sabia donde estaban, así que optaron por ir a sus habitaciones para ver si las encontraban. En medio camino se encontraron a Senna quien casi arrastra a Ichigo para que se fuera con ella, pero el profesor la detuvo.

— Espera Ichigo — dijo Ukitake antes de que Senna se lo llevara — Necesito que practiquen las canciones antes de la presentación.

Esas palabras fueron tan dulces para Ichigo ya que lo salvaba de Senna, el profesor les pidió que les informara a las chicas en ese momento, porque la practica seria en una hora en el auditorio.

Las chicas dormían placidamente en sus habitaciones, aunque no todas ellas. En la habitación de Rukia, tres chicas dormían tranquilamente pero la cuarta chica se estaba vistiendo, esta era Nemú la cual se estaba colocando un poco de maquillaje en el morado que tenia en el cuello, para que no se viera. De repente se escucho que tocaban la puerta lo que origino que se despertaran las demás. Ella abrió la puerta y vio a cuatro chicos delante de ella.

POV Uryu

Había acompañado a los chicos a buscar a los que faltaban, yo no participaría en el concierto ya que Nemú seria la bajista, pero siendo sincero preferiría que ella tocara, lo hace muy bien.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta, Nemú nos abrió la puerta, estaba vestida con un Jean azul y una camisa de tiros blanca, se veía muy bien. Nos dimos cuenta que era la única lista ya que las demás estaban en pijamas, los chicos se sonrojaron al verlas, sobre todo Ichigo por la pijama de Rukia la cual era un poco corta. Grimm solo le sonrío pícaramente a Nell y Ulquiorra estaba serio pero me di cuenta que no despegaba la mirada de Orihime.

— Chicas, vístanse que en una hora tenemos que estar en el auditorio, el profesor Ukitake les pidió que practicaran— dije al ver a los demás absorto con la vista.

Las chicas casi no sacan a patadas de su habitación, pero antes de salir me llamo la atención el pequeño morado del cuello de Nemú, casi no se veía pero yo sabia que estaba allí, lo había visto el día anterior; ella era muy callada y siendo sincero es muy hermosa, pero esconde algo. Le preguntare a Orihime después.

Fin de POV de Uryu

En la habitación de Tatsuki, se encontraban en pijama todas las chicas exceptuando a una, esta se estaba bañando, era Soi Fong. Rangiku hablaba con las demás sobre como ayudar a Rukia ya que se veía desanimada con respecto a la llegada de Senna.

— ¿Que tal, si nos vamos de fiesta el fin de semana? — preguntó Rangiku muy alegre, Nanao y Tatsuki se la quedaron viendo.

— Nunca cambiaras — susurró Tatsuki con resignación

Siguieron buscando ideas hasta que tocaron la puerta, Rangiku abrió y vio a Gin, Byakuya y Renji. Los chicos entraron a la habitación y le informaron, pero estaban como un poco distraídos y Byakuya disimuladamente buscaba la mirada de cierta pelinegra que no encontró.

— ¡Se me ocurrió algo, con respecto a Rukia! — dijo Soi Fong saliendo del baño con solo una toalla y el cabello mojado. Ella no se había dado cuenta que los chicos habían llegado.

Los chicos se la quedaron viendo, Rangiku empujo a Gin para que saliera de la habitación llevándose a Renji pero Byakuya estaba más cerca de Soi y fue quien recibió el golpe de parte de ella.

— ¡Pervertido! — gritó Soi, dejando a un adolorido Byakuya, ya que la chica era buena en las artes marciales, ella volvió al baño.

— ¿Pervertido yo? Si tú fuiste la que saliste casi sin ropa — le dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a los demás, ya que él no era de buscar problemas.

La chica salio del baño aun en toalla, le dio una patada en sus partes dejándolo casi tirado y volvió al baño.

— ¡Idiota! — gritó al cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Cuando Byakuya se calmo, los chicos se acercaron y Gin hizo un chiste de lo temperamental que era Soi, eso ocasionó que recibiera un golpe de Rangiku y lo sacara a todos de la habitación.

Después de eso, las chicas fueron a almorzar y luego fueron a practicar. Estuvo muy bien la práctica, se veía que seguían nervioso pero aun así tocaban muy bien. Luego de eso se fueron a arreglar ya que el concierto acababa de empezar y ya la primera banda estaba tocando, ellos tocarían en la noche igual que el grupo de Gin, pero las chicas se tomaban unas horas arreglarse.

Las chicas se vistieron joviales y un poco rockeras, se veía muy bien aparte que la ropa realzaba su figura, cuando los chicos las vieron casi se le cae la boca. Los chicos vestían casuales con unos Jean, lo único que cambiaba era que cada uno tenía una camisa de un color diferente.

Cuando se encontraron, acaba de anochecer, ya estaba cerca la hora de su presentación, cuando se acercaron al escenario estaba tocando el grupo de Nnoitra, esta banda la conformaba él, Ggio, Szayel y Kaien. Nnoitra al ver que llegaba Nell, se la quedo viendo mientras cantaba y cuando termino una de las canciones dijo que se la dedicaba a ella, lo cual origino que Grimm y Ulquiorra se lo quedaran viendo como advertencia, a ninguno de los dos le agradaba Nnoitra.

Cuando la banda termino de tocar subieron al escenario el grupo de Renji, ellos se veían seguros de si mismo y al subir al escenario, las chicas suspiraron y gritaron al ver a Byakuya colocarse ante el micrófono. Renji hizo una señas con sus baquetas y empezaron a tocar (  watch?v=dWdQb956uns).

Byakuya:

Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo (Has sido herida con un dolor y una tristeza inexplicables)

Kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru (Aunque cargues en tus hombros algo imborrable)

Koto wo nagedasanaide (No pierdas las ganas de vivir) — Empezaron a tocar Renji, Hisagi y Gin mientras el publico gritaba ya que se escuchaba muy bien.

Tsunaida kimi no te wo (Yo sostuve tu mano)

Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana (¿Acabaremos perdiéndolas algún día?) — cantaba Byakuya mientras observaba a Rukia a los ojos como dedicándole la canción

Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara (Quiero protegerte a ti y a tu sonrisa que se desvanece)

Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare(Aunque la voz con la que llamas se este marchitando)

Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte (Incluso si se la lleva el viento a lo largo del tiempo) — se escuchó a Gin con la guitarra

Kimi wo mitsuke dasu (Yo te encontrare) — Byakuya y Gin cantaban juntos.

Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi (Has sido herida con un dolor y una tristeza inexplicable)

Mou waraenai nante hito girai nante (no días cosas como que no puedes sonreír)

Kotoba sou iwanai de (o que odias a la gente)

Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (Todo lo que ocurra en el futuro tiene sus motivos)

Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro (así que sigue así y te acabaras dando cuenta de ello)  
Sabikitta hito no you ni (cuando seas una persona desgastada)

Gin

Kasanari au dake ga munashikute (se sentía tal vacío el tan solo apoyarse uno en el otro) — cantaba Gin con mucho sentimiento y animo.

Hitori de ikite ikerutte itta (tu dijiste que podías vivir por tu propia cuenta)

Arifureta yasashisa kotobajya (con tus frecuentes y amables palabras)

Ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu (Deseas alcanzar un punto en el cual ya no pueda alcanzarte)

Tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motote (Yo sostuve tu mano, que buscaba algo de amabilidad)

Do you remember (lo recuerdas)

Itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara (Aprendiendo del dolor, puedes aprender a ser una persona amable)

Drive your life (Toma las riendas de tu vida)

Byakuya

Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi (Has sido herida por un dolor y una tristeza inexplicable)

Mou waraenai nante hito girai nante (mas no digas cosas como que no puedes sonreír)

Kotoba sou iwanai de (o que odias a la gente)

Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara (Todo lo que ocurra en el futuro tiene sus motivos)

Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro (Así que sigue así te acabaras dando cuenta de ello)

Se escucho a Gin con su guitarra, mientras tocaba con fuerza y potencia, Rangiku no podía dejarlo de ver, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo así, se veía muy animado. Luego se escucho Hisagi con el bajo, este tambien tocaba muy bien y esto ocasiono que todos se animaran más.

Byakuya

How can I see the meaning of life (¿Cómo puedo ver el sentido de la vida?)

Kieteku you're the only(Desapareciendo, tú eres la única)— las chicas gritaron al escucharlo cantar de esa manera tan sensual.

Gin:

Kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi (Asi que no te marches, no te distancies de mí)

Mou waraenai nante hito girai nante (Mas no digas cosas como que no puedes sonreír)

Kotoba sou iwanai de (o que odias a la gente)

Ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte (Ahora mismo, pese a que no lo veas)

Subete ni imi ga aru kara (todo lo que ocurra en el futuro tiene su motivo)

Kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru (Aunque cargues sobre tus hombros algo imborrable)

Koto wo nage dasanai de (No pierdas las ganas de vivir)

You'd better forget everything (Lo mejor seria que lo olvidases todo)

Remember... your different life (Recuerdas ¿tu otra vida?)

Byakuya:

You'd better forget everything (Lo mejor seria que lo olvidases todo)

Remember... modoranai kedo (Recuerdas ¿aunque no puedas regresar?)

Hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de (Como ocurrió en el pasado)

Itsuka wakari aeru kara (Algún día volveremos a entendernos el uno al otro)

Se escucharon las ultimas notas, y los demás chicos enloquecieron empezaron a gritar, la canción se escucho demasiado bien, Rukia no pudo evitar sonreírle Byakuya, ya que ella no sabia que él cantaría esa canción y menos que se la cantaría a ella, se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba preocupado por ella y por eso se la dedico para que no se desanimara y no se derrumbara. Rangiku solo observo a Gin, el cual solo le sonreía. Gin se acerco uno de los micrófonos, igual que Byakuya ( watch?v=1sDZbm_KfUU&feature=related)

— Bien, me alegro que les gustara. Ahora, esta canción se la pueden dedicar a la persona que le han dejado marca en su corazón. Espero que la disfruten. ¡Tactics! — dijo Gin, comenzó a tocar y luego se unió Renji con la batería y Hisagi con el bajo. Tocaban con mucho ánimo dejando encantado al público.

Gin:

KIRA tto shita kimi no me ni (en tus ojos brillantes)  
DOKI tto shita hiru sagari (se refleja una tarde alucinante)  
SHAKI tto shita ore no karada (estoy preparando mi cuerpo)  
Marude tamesareteru you ni (para que lo apruebes) — el peliblanco alzo la mano y hizo una seña hacia las chicas, dejándolas suspirando

Byakuya:  
TSUN to shita kimi to kuuki ni (este sentimiento incomodo) — cantaba Byakuya inconscientemente buscaba alguien con la mirada.  
ZOKU tto shita koi kokoro wa (y la atmósfera me irrita)  
ZARA tto shita suna wo kami (pero a esa noche áspera)  
Sareru ga mama yoru ni naru (como la arena, no pude resistirme)

Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de (¿No es el momento acaso de probar)  
WAIN o noma setekure naika (el vino de esos labios orgullosos?) — el pelinegro detuvo la mirada en una pelinegra.  
Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta (Un hombre y una mujer, tu y yo bajo la luz de luna)  
Otoko to onna wa eien sa (siempre estaremos juntos)

Hageshiku Lady Ah give me your love! (Apasionada mujer, dame tu amor)  
Hageshiku Lady I need your love! (Misteriosa mujer, necesito tu amor)  
Tamani miseru sabishige na me ga (lo que muestran tus ojos tristes)  
Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai ( será mentira o verdad, no lo se)  
Gin:  
Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love! (Indecisa mujer, dame tu amor)  
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love! (Trata de sentirlo mujer, necesito tu amor)  
Kimi no shigusa ni burikai sarete (me siento manipulado por tus acciones)  
Muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru (este amor ciego baila dentro de mi) — el chico le dio una sonrisa picara a Rangiku

Se escucho toda la banda, el público empezó a gritar y sobre todo las chicas que suspiraban al ver a Gin y a Byakuya. Soi Fong solo observaba a Byakuya ya que no entendía la mirada que le dirigió, estaba un poco sonrojada, aparte que la idea de que la habia visto casi desnuda, no le ayudaba. El público empezó a saltar y a bailar.

Gin:  
SARA tto shita kami o toki (Cuando abrace tu lacio cabello)  
TSUYA tto shita hada o yose (cubrió el brillo de tu piel)  
Kotoba asobi o suru you ni (juegas conmigo como si)  
Kimi wa ore o mote asobu (jugaras un juego de palabras) — cantaba mientras observaba a Rangiku

El peliblanco se coloco en el centro del escenario, y empezó a tocar el solo de guitarra. El publico se animo mas, las demás bandas estaban asombradas, no podían creer lo fácil que manejaban el escenario. Se sentían un poco intimidados. Esta no era la primera vez que Byakuya, Gin, y lo demás tocaran en un público, pero siempre era algo pequeño y nunca fue en grupo, siempre separados.

Byakuya:  
Kakehiki wa tsuyoi kimi no naka (eres fuertes como tus tácticas)  
Ayamachi wa yowai ore nonaka ( y yo débil por mis fallas)  
Suki na dake tanoshimeba ii sa (Disfrútalo todo lo que quieras)  
Otoko to onna wa eien sa (vamos a ser tu y yo solamente)

Hageshiku Lady Ah gimme your love! (Apasionada mujer, dame tu amor)  
Hageshiku Lady I need your love! (Misteriosa mujer necesito tu amor)  
Tamani miseru yasashii egao ga (lo que muestra tu tierna sonrisa)  
Uso ka hontou kawa kara nai (será mentira o verdad, no lo se) — Soi tuvo que desviar la vista ya que la intimidaba

Gin:

Sunao ni Lady Ah gimme your love! (Indecisa mujer, dame tu amor)  
Kanjite mite Lady I need your love! (Trata de sentirlo, necesito tu amor)  
Kimi no shigusade ore wa koroshite (Tus acciones me están matando)  
Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa (pero ese momento me hace mas feliz que cualquier cosa)

Byakuya:  
Yami no naka odoru (En la oscuridad baila)

Dakishimete odoru (abrázame y baila)  
Nani do demo odoru (sin importar que baila)  
Eien ni odoru (por siempre baila)  
Eien ni odoru (Por siempre baila)  
Eien ni odoru... (Por siempre baila)

El pelinegro termino de cantar y dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción que tuvo Soi Fong, que estaba un poco roja y desconcertada, solo tres personas vieron esa sonrisa. Gin que se sorprendió un poco y luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde Byakuya observaba y no pudo evitar sonreír, Rukia que al ver a su hermano sonreír, se alegro ya que tenia mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y Yoruichi que estaba mas cercana que los chicos al escenario.

El publico quedo encantado con la banda que le pidieron otra cancion, ellos se colocaron de nuevo en sus posiciones y empezaron a tocar. Mientras, ellos tocaban, Nell y los demás se estaban dirigiendo al escenario, esta seria la ultima banda en tocar. Ichigo se acerco a Rukia, pero esta se alejo, dejando confundido al chico. Al llegar al escenario subieron a él, ya la banda estaba terminando de tocar, cuando terminaron ellos se retiraron y pasaron al lado de los demás. Byakuya le susurro una suerte a Rukia.

Las luces del escenario se enfocaron en donde se encontraba los instrumentos y ellos poco a poco se colocaron en sus lugares, Nell y Rukia en el centro del escenario delante de dos micrófonos; Orihime en el teclado, Ulquiorra en la guitarra, Ichigo en la segunda guitarra y Grimmjow en la batería. Nell y Rukia respiraron profundamente para calmar sus nervios  watch?v=RvnkAtWcKYg Nell se alejo un poco del microfono, en esta cancion no participaria, si no como corista.

— Decode — susurró Rukia mientras Ichigo empezaba a tocar su guitarra y Orihime lo acompaño con el teclado. Luego de unas notas se escucharon los demás instrumentos y empezó a cantar Rukia

Rukia:  
How can I decide what's right (¿Cómo puedo decidir lo que esta bien)

When you're clouding up my mind (cuando estas nublando mi mente?)  
I can't win your losing fight (No puedo ganar una batalla perdida)

All the (todo el tiempo)

How can I ever own what's mine (¿Cómo puedo tener lo que es mío)

When you're always taking sides (cuando siempre estas cambiando de bando?)

But you won't take away my pride (pero no te llevaras mi orgullo)

No not this time (no esta vez)  
Not this time… (No esta vez) — la pelinegra cantaba con mucha sentimiento.

How did we get here (¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?)

When I used to know you so well (cuando yo solía conocerte tan bien)

But how did we get here (¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?)

I think I know (bueno creo que lo se) — todos se sorprendieron un poco por su voz.

The truth is hiding in your eyes (La verdad se esconde en tus ojos)

And its hanging on your tongue (y esta colgando de tu lengua)  
Just boiling in my blood (hirviendo en mi sangre)

But you think that I cant see (pero crees que no puedo ver)  
What kind of man that you are (¿Qué clase de hombre eres?)

If you're a man at all (si es que eres en realidad un hombre)  
Well I will figure this one out (bueno, me lo imaginare )

On my own (yo misma) — camino por el escenario mientras cantaba

I'm screaming I love you so (esto gritando que te amo tanto)  
My thoughts (en mis pensamientos)  
you can't decode (pero tu no lo puedes descifrar) — al decir estas palabras se acerco a Ichigo

How did we get here (¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?)

When I used to know you so well (cuando yo solía conocerte tan bien)

But how did we get here (¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?)  
I think I know (creo que lo se) — empezó a cantar con mas fuerza, el publico quedo encantado.

Se escucho la guitarra de Ichigo acompañado de la segunda guitarra, el bajo de Nemú se escuchaba potente y luego empezó la batería a escucharse.

Do you see what we've done (¿ves lo que hemos hecho?)  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves (nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismo)  
Do you see what we've done (¿ves lo que hemos hecho?)  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves (nos estamos engañando nosotros mismo) — esta parte la canto viendo a Ichigo y luego volteaba al publico consecutivamente.

How did we get here (¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?)

When I used to know you so well (cuando yo solía conocerte tan bien)  
But how did we get here (¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?)

I think I know (Creo que lo se) — Rukia empezó a recorrer de nuevo el escenario.

There is something I see in you (Hay algo que he visto en ti)  
It might kill me (puede que me mate)  
I want it to be trae (pero quiero que sea verdad) — termino viendo a Ichigo y luego al publico.

Se escucharon las ultimas notas de la canción, no se espero para escuchar una explosión de aplauso, Byakuya se quedo mirando a Rukia estaba orgulloso de ella, claro no lo expresaba, todos su amigo estaban emocionados al verlos dominar el escenario. En el escenario, los chicos se acomodaron de nuevo y esta vez Orihime se alejo del teclado y se coloco en frente a un micrófono, el cual se encontraba al lado de el de Nell y el de Rukia, Ichigo coloco un micrófono mas en el medio de él y Ulquiorra, lo cual dejo extrañado al publico ( watch?v=52GxW9mWJaI).

— Bien, esta canción si va a ser un poco mas movida espero que la disfruten, Ichirin no hana — dijo Nell emocionando al público. Se escucho la guitarra de Ulquiorra, luego se le unió el bajo, la guitarra de Ichigo y la bateria de Grimm. Nell se acerco a su micrófono.

Nell:

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo (tu eres el único y nadie mas en mi vida)  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda (nadie te podrá remplazar)  
Kare naide ichirin no hana (por eso no te marchites, mi flor solitaria) — empezó a cantar con muchos ánimos.

Se escucho Ulquiorra tocar un pequeño solo y luego se le unió Grimm, la banda se escuchaba potente, al terminarlo, empezó el bajo de Nemú mientras cantaba Ichigo.

Ichigo:  
Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi (bañada completamente por la luz de sol)  
Marude hikage ni saita hana no you (parece como si florecieras con ella)

Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne (Echando de menos el lugar el lugar donde te hubiese gustado crecer)  
Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne (luchas para marcharte de ahí ¿verdad?) — cantó Ichigo mientras sonreía  
Rukia:

Toji kaketa kimochi (No escondas tus sentimientos) — cantó despegando su micrófono de la base y acercándose a Ichigo.

Ichigo:  
hakidaseba ii (déjalos salir) — dijo viendo a los ojos a Rukia

Los dos:

Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo (Todo tu dolor y sentimiento lo comparto)  
uketomeru yo dakara naka naide (por eso mejor no llores, mejor sonríe)

Waratte ite ichirin no hana (quisiera ser tu fuerza interior, mi flor solitaria) — los dos sonrieron y volvieron su vista al publico.

Se escucho de nuevo Ulquiorra en la guitarra mientras que él se acercaba al micrófono donde antes había cantado Ichigo lo cual sorprendió a el publico.

Ulquiorra:  
Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi (También ahora, parece que se va a secar)

Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute (Tu inocente apariencia vi una vez mas) — cantó observando a Orihime, lo cual causo su sonrojo

Orihime:

Kimi no chikara ni (Quiero ser tu fuerza) — ella le devolvió la mirada

Ulquiorra:

Naritainda (dejala salir)

Orihime:

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no (aun si todos están en tu contra) — Ulquiorra volvio a tocar la guitarra mientras observaba cantar a la chica.

Hito wo teki ni mawasu (incluso si llega un momento en que)  
Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto (aunque todos se vuelvan mis enemigos)

Mamori nukukara (Yo te protegeré hasta el final)

Ichigo:

You should notice that there is no other (Deberías darte cuenta que no hay de otra)  
You should notice that there is no next time (Deberías darte cuenta que no hay una próxima vez)  
You should notice that there is no other (Deberías darte cuenta que no hay de otra)

You should notice that there is no next (Deberías darte cuenta que no hay una próxima)

Grimm:

Time notice that you soul notice that (¡Vez! ¡Date cuenta! ¡Deberías darte cuenta!)  
Notice that there`s no other (¡Date cuenta! ¡No hay de otra!)

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Grimm ya que no se esperaban que cantara, y a pesar de cantar no perdía el ritmo de la batería, el publico empezó a gritar y a saltar, todos se animaron mas. Se escucho un solo de Ulquiorra y Ichiogo junto, dejando a todos impresionados, Ulquiorra dio las últimas notas del solo y se escucho de nuevo la voz de:

Nell:  
Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo (Tu eres el único y nadie mas en mi vida)  
Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo (Tanto en el pasado como en el futuro)

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no (Incluso si los tiempo se vuelven difíciles)

Hito wo teki ni mawasu (Aunque todos se vuelvan mis enemigos)  
Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto (Yo te protegeré, hasta el final)  
mamori nuku kara (Aunque me cueste la vida)

Make naide ichirin no hana (¡No te rindas!, mi flor solitaria)

Ichigo  
You should notice that there is no other (Deberías darte cuenta que no hay de otra)

You should notice that there is no next time (Deberías darte cuenta que no hay una próxima vez)  
You Shield notice that there is no other. (Deberías darte cuenta que no hay de otra)

You should notice that there is no next (Deberías darte cuenta que no hay una próxima)  
Grimm:

Time notice that you should notice that (¡Vez! ¡Date cuanta! ¡Deberías darte cuenta!)

Notice that there`s no other (¡Date cuenta! ¡No hay de otra!)

Todos aplaudieron, el publico estuvo encantado con sus presentaciones, al bajar los felicitaron a todos. Despues de eso, se coloco musica para que los estudiantes disfrutaran. Los chicos se fueron alejando del escenario para sentarse en otra parte del instituto igual que hacian los demas estudiantes, la música se escuchaba en casi todo el instituto. Esa noche fue grandiosa para los chicos, Senna se unio a ellos y a pesar de sus diferencias se llevo muy bien con el grupo. Rukia la veia disimuladamente, ella sabia que Senna escondia algo y a demas que estaba celosa por como todo el mundo se llevaba con ella, aunque la pelinegra admitia que no era una mala persona, no se sentia a gusto con ella. El dia siguiente se relizaria una fiesta para culminar la semana, todos estaban emocionados, Senna le aviso a Ichigo que no podia ir, ya que su padre la mando a llamar y que tampoco estaria el fin de semana, ella se retiro unos minutos después.

— Bien chicas, nos deben un reto — dijo Gin luego de haberse quedado un rato en silencio, las chicas se sorprendieron.

— Se tardaron mucho, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? — preguntó Rangiku, las demas chicas se quedaron atenta

— Mañana, se hara una fiesta debido a la culminacion de la semana aniversario, asi que solo queremos que nos acompañen — añadio Grimm mientras sonreia, las chicas solo asintieron, aunque ellas sabian que ellos tramaban algo.

Tal vez ese sentimiento que las chicas tenian no era equivocado. Esa fiesta seria un poco sorpresiva para algunos alumnos, a parte de un comienzo de fin de semana muy entretenido.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10: Fin de semana interesante

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer, espero que disfruten este capitulo, si pueden comenten, me harían muy feliz saber lo que piensan. Gracias lovetakami1 por tus comentarios y espero que disfrutes el capitulo. Bueno, los dejo para que lean

* * *

**Capitulo X: Comienzo de Fin de semana interesante.**

Las chicas esa noche no pudieron dormir bien, ya que lo dicho por los chicos los dejo un poco pensativas y estresadas, todas ellas al despertar tuvieron una mañana no muy sencilla, a primeras horas de la mañana la chicas de la habitación de Rangiku corrian por toda la habitación buscando algo.

POV Rangiku

Solo pensaba en una cosa y era matar lenta y tristemente a Gin, como se le ocurria meternos en este problema, casi no dormir en la noche pensando en que hacer. Creo que no le voy a echar toda la culpa a él sino tambien a los demás idiotas por apoyarlo.

Flashbacks

— Mañana, se hara una fiesta debido a la culminacion de la semana aniversario, asi que solo queremos que nos acompañen — añadió Grimm mientras sonreia, las chicas solo asintieron, aunque ellas sabian que ellos tramaban algo.

— Eso no es todo ¿verdad? — comentó Nell viendo fijamente a Grimm.

— No, le dijimos al profesor que ustedes se ofrecían a dar el entretenimiento en la fiesta, es decir, tendran que bailar y cantar, asi que espero que empiezen a practicar — les dijo Gin mientras sonreia igual que los demas, exceptuando a Ulquiorra y Byakuya que solo observaban las reacciones de las chicas. Ellos definitivamente las estaban retando.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todas las chicas

Fin de Flashbacks

Desde ese momento hasta ahora tengo ganas de matar a alguien, las chicas nos acomodamos, ya tenia una idea de lo que ibamos a hacer, asi que nos dirigimos al salon de danza que los profesores nos cedieron para practicar, le mandamos un mesaje a Rukia para que viniera, todas estaban dispuestas a dejarles bien claro a los chicos que no se metieran con nosotras.

Fin de POV de Rangiku

Las chicas estuvieron toda la mañana practicando lo que harian, los chicos al mediodia se dieron cuenta que ellas estaban enojadas con ellos, ya que en todo el almuerzo no le dirijieron ni una palabra, aparte que se habian sentado en otra mesa.

A las chicas se acercaron tres chicos a acompañarlas a comer, estos eran Nnoitra, Kaien y Ggio, ellos se comportaron muy amables y atentos con las chicas, en especial con Nell, Rukia y Soi Fong. Esto enfurecion un poco a los chicos. La tarde pasó y las chicas ya no estaban tan molestas, practicaron un poco en la tarde, al anochecer las chicas fueron a la habitación de Rangiku y se vistieron.

Esa fiesta era casual, asi que podian ir como querian. Rangiku y Nell, se colocaron un vestido, la primera de un color esmeralda y la otra mostaza, los vestidos eran cortos y las hacia ver juveniles. Rukia se coloco un Jean morado y un blusón descubierto en los hombros color blanco. Nemú con un Jean negro y una camisa de tiros tipo corset morada, dejo su cabello suelto. Orihime se coloco un jean blanco y una camisa de tiros amarrada alrededor del cuello color negro. Soi se coloco un jean negro y una camisa estilo corset de color negro.

Ellas salieron de la habitación al jardin, ya que alli quedaron con los chicos y las demas. Al llegar los chicos quedaron impresionados por lo hermosas que se veian, ellos estaban muy bien vestidos. Se dirijieron a el gimnasio donde se realizaria la fiesta.

Al entrar vieron lo bien decorado que estaba, habian mesas alrededor, en el centro se encontraba la pista de baile, la cual estaba iluminada solo por algunas luces de colores, cerca de la pista se encontraban un tarima con varios microfono y un Dj , tenia una decoración muy bien distribuida. Nell arrastro a él primer chico que vio para que bailara con ella, ese fue Ichigo que solo se resistia, pero después bailo con ella, Rukia bailo con su hermano y luego con Renji, Tatsuki bailo un poco con Kira y Rangiku con Hisagi. Gin saco a una chica de 3º a bailar.

Soi Fong fue a buscar una bebida en el bar que estaba al extremo del gimnasio, Ulquiora se sento en una de las mesas cercanas con Grimm, él cual le acerco una bebida. Grimm solo observaba a Nell bailar con Ichigo.

— Baila con ella, creo que vi a Nnoitra dirigirse a ella— le dijo Ulquiorra mientras veia la pista de baile.

— No se de que hablas — le dijo Grimm mientras que salia corriendo a hacia Nell, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera un poco.

— No eres tan frio como pensaba — comentó Orihime sentandose en la mesa, el pelinegro la observo bien, quedandose un poco impresionado por lo hermosa que se veia.

— No se a que te refieres — le respondio el ojiverde, sin demostrar sus pensamientos

Mientras ellos hablaban Soi Fong, se encontro con Yoruichi, lo cual le sorprendio ya que habia pocos profesores en el gimnasio.

— Soi, ¿Por qué no vas a bailar? Anda niña que todavía eres joven — dijo Yoruichi mientras la empujaba a la pista de baile, chocando asi con Byakuya que salia de ella.

Ellos se alejaron de la pista ya que ninguno queria bailar, se sentaron un rato en una mesa desocupada.

— Quiero comentarte algo ¿Sabes que Yoruichi visita semanalmente a la casa Kuchiki? — le preguntó directamente la pelinegra lo cual sorprendio al chico

— Si, ¿quieres saber para que va? — le preguntó el pelinegro recibiendo una señal de si de parte de la chica — No se, yo tambien lo estoy averiguando — dijo dejando a Soi extrañada

Luego de esa conversación hubo un silencio incomodo que fue interrupido, ya que Rukia llamo a Soi Fong. Las chicas bailaron con varios chicos y luego se sentaron en una mesa a hablar un rato, estaban un poco cansadas.

— Bien, chicas ya Hanatarou me dijo que habia dejado nuestro vesturio en el vestidor, a las 9 tenemos que estar listas — anuncio Rangiku

La fiesta siguió animada Soi Fong fue sacada a bailar por Ggio, Rukia por Ichigo y Rangiku por Hisagi, en una mesa alejada de ellos estaban Byakuya y Gin hablando. Gin ya estaba molesto por lo que observaba.

— No se que voy a hacer con ella — comentó el peliblanco mientras observaba a Rangiku.

— No le has dicho nada ¿Cierto? — dijo Bykauya mientras veia a Soi Fong bailar.

— No puedo, estaria rompiendo todas las reglas, ademas si le digo lo que siento no me va a creer — dijo resignado Gin. El pelinegro solo lo observo un rato y se quedo en silencio.

Gin al rato se paro y se dirigio a Rangiku, bailo un rato con ella hasta que las demas chicas se la llevaron. En los vestuarios estaban varias chicas, que se estaban arreglando para algunos bailes que iban a hacer. Rukia llego arratrando a Nemú y Orihime, y les pidio que se vistiera, ella fue a buscar a las demas. Luego de media hora de buscar todo, se arreglaron y le pidieron a Hiyori la cual no participaria que avisara a Ukitake.

El presento a las chicas y les pidio a los alumno que dejaran la pista de baile.( watch?v=lVhJ_A8XUgc). Circus-Britney spears

Todos rodearon la pista de baile, el Dj empezo como una música de circo, lo cual extraño a todos, en eso aparecen en escena Nanao, Tatsuki y Nemú con un Short y una camisa con cola lo cual representaba como si fueran de un circo, colocaron cuatro sillas en el escenario y dieron algunos movimientos como de magia. Comenzo una música sensual y las chicas hicieron unos movimientos, mientras se retiraban Todos se impresionaron cuando las entre los estudiantes aparecio Rangiku vestida con una falda negra, una camisa de tiras blanca, un sombrero negro, y una chaqueta negra y empezo a cantar. Después de cada estrofa de la cancion hay un parrafo que explica las acciones del personaje cuando esta cantando esa estrofa

Rangiku: Hay solo dos tipos de personas en el mundo los que entretienen y los que observan Pues cariño, soy el tipo de chica que presenta un espectaculo No me gustan los asientos traseros, tengo ser la primera

Ella se posiciono en el centro del salon mientras cantaba, se señalo a si misma y luego al público. Despues movio sensualmente un poco las caderas y cantó lo que seguia. Dejando a los chicos encantados. De entre el público salio Rukia vestida igual que Rangiku y empezo a cantar.

Soy como el lider de la pista Yo doy las ordenes Soy como un petardo, lo pongo ardiente Cuando presento un espectaculo

Ella se coloco en el centro de la pista y empezo a mover sus caderas y brazos, mientras cantaba. Orihime salio del otro extremo del salón caminando como una modelo y llego al centro de la pista

Siento la adrenalina moviendose por mis venas Los focos en mi, estoy lista para romper Soy como un artista, la pista de baile es mi escenario Mejor estar listo, espero que sientas lo mismo

Las demas chicas bailaban mientra Orihime cantaba su parte, ella solo se movia de un extremo al otro modelando sensualmente. Los chicos estaban casi babeando. Luego las 3 chicas se colocaron en el centro y comenzaron a cantar juntas.

Todos los ojos en mi, en el centro de la pista igual que un circo Cuando agito ese latigo, todos van de viaje igual que un circo No te quedes parado mirandome, sigueme Muestrame lo que puedes hacer Todos vamos podemos hacer una pista de baile igual que un circo

Ellas bailaron un poco con movimientos de caderas, bajaban al suelo lentamente y volvían a subir, luego dieron una vuelta alrededor de las sillas y cada una monto un pie en cada silla, luego de su chaqueta sacaron un pequeño latigo y le dieron fuerte al suelo, volvieron a dazar atraves de las sillas y se sentaron. De entre el publico salio Nell, con un latigo, el cual hacia sonar a su paso

Hay solo dos tipos de chicos ahí afuera Los que pueden estar conmigo y los que me temen asi que cariño, espero que hayas venido preparado Tripulo un barco fuerte, asi que ten cuidado

Llego al centro del la pista y agarro la silla que faltaba se sento en ella y empezo a mover sus brazos con el latigo sensualmente, luego se levanto y agito el latigo haciendolo sonar. En eso se escucha la voz de otra chica la cual llega desde el escenario donde esta el Dj, esa era Soi Fong, todos voltearon hacia ella

Soy como el lider de la pista Yo doy las ordenes Soy como un petardo, lo pongo ardiente Cuando presento un espectaculo

Ella empezo a danzar en el escenario, con pasos arabes, su camisa era mas cortas que la de las demas, dejando ver mejor los movimientos, empezo a bajar y acercarse danzando.

Siento la adrenalina moviendose por mis venas Los focos en mi, estoy lista para romper Soy como un artista, la pista de baile es mi escenario Mejor estar listo, espero que sientas lo mismo

Al llegar empezaron a cantar juntas mientras danzaban, movian sus caderas, hacian señas, se acercaban, se alejaban, todo era con movimientos sensuales. Señalaban,

Todos los ojos en mi, en el centro de la pista igual que un circo Cuando agito ese latigo, todos van de viaje igual que un circo No te quedes parado mirandome, sigueme Muestrame lo que puedes hacer Todos vamos podemos hacer una pista de baile igual que un circo

¡Vamos! Dejame ver lo que puedes hacer Esto echando a andar esto, como, como como un circo, si ¿Cómo que? Como, como como un circo

Al empezar esta partes ellas se colocaron de espalda, movieron las caderas y el vientre, hicieron unos movimientos de brazos, voltearon y se colocaron todas juntas quedando en el medio Rangiku, la cual tenia las manos en la cabeza como si estuviera una corona.

Todos los ojos en mi, en el centro de la pista igual que un circo Cuando agito ese latigo, todos van de viaje igual que un circo No te quedes parado mirandome, sigueme Muestrame lo que puedes hacer Todos vamos podemos hacer una pista de baile igual que un circo

Luego de que Rangiku bajaras los brazos, empezaron a bailar sincronizadas y luego Rangiku se acerco a Gin el cual estaba entre los primeros que la veia y lo jalo por la camisa, llevandolo a la silla del centro y sentandolo, igual hizo Nell con Grimm, Rukia con Ichigo y Soi Fong a Byakuya, lo cual no le gusto mucho a él, pero ella le susurro que se lo debia. Orihime se posiciono en una esquina mientras movia el vietre y los brazos sensualmente. Luego de sentarlos, danzaron un poco alrededor con movimentos sensuales, y luego cuando los chicos se distrajeron viendolas, ellas agitaron el latigo, losgrando hacerlos saltar por su sonido.

Todos los ojos en mi, en el centro de la pista igual que un circo Cuando agito ese latigo, todos van de viaje igual que un circo No te quedes parado mirandome, sigueme Muestrame lo que puedes hacer Todos vamos podemos hacer una pista de baile igual que un circo

Luego de agitar el latigo, se colocaron otra vez en el centro del escenario, Orihime se acerco tambien y terminaron de cantar, quedando todas juntas, en una pose sensual con el latigo y en el medio Orihime esta vez haciendo sonar el latigo, dejando a todos encantados por esto, aplaudieron un poco impresionados.

Los chicos estaban casi babeados. Byakuya, Gin, Ichigo y Grimm se sentaron en una mesa donde estaban Hisagi, Ulquiorra, Uryu y Shinji; y suspiraron al mismo tiempo llamando la atencion de los demas. Ulquiorra estaba un poco distraido viendo a Orihime, le impresiono lo sensual que puede ser, sin perder su inocencia. Grimm lo vio

— Creo que la princesita te impresiono — comentó el chico mientras sonreia, el pelinegro solo lo observo — No lo demostraras, pero te conozco bien para saber que estoy en lo correcto.

El pelinegro volvio a ver a Orihime, ignorando a Grimm, pero el chico solo sonrio más ya que sabía que eso era un si. Luego de un rato, las chicas aparecieron ya vestidas normales y riendose, porque sabian la impresión que les dejaron a los chicos.

— ¿Cómo pudieron practicar tan rapido? — preguntó Uryu acomodandose sus lentes.

— Sencillo, ese baile lo vimos hace una semana, a mi sobrina y a sus amigas, asi que solo lo acomodamos un poco — dijo Rangiku mientras se iba a la pista de baile.

Allí muchos chicos la invitaron a bailar igual que a las demas, los chicos bailaron con ellas después, esa noche fue un poco movida, la fiesta termino como a las 3 de la mañana, y debido a que lo profesores les pidieron que se retiraran.

A la mañana siguiente, en las dos habitaciones de las chicas, tocaron la puerta muy temprano, despertandolas

En la de Rukia:

— ¿Qué quieren? — gritó Nell, mientras abria la puerta.

Alguien la hizo a un lado, fue Grimm quien entro y la quito de la puerta, en eso pasan Byakuya y Ulquiorra. Ellos observaron que las otras tres seguían durmiendo, asi que Byakuya levanto a Rukia y Ulquiorra a Orihime, Grimm se acerco a Nemú y la movio un poco despertandola.

— Tienen 10 minutos, para estar listas — dijo Grimm mientras salia.

— ¿Para que? — preguntó Nell.

— Uryu nos invito a su casa, y dijimos que si, pero ustedes van a venir con nosotras, guarden en un bolso lo necesario para hoy y mañana — dijo saliendo de la habitación igual que Ulquiorra.

Lo mismo pasó en la habitación de Rangiku, media hora después todas estaban en los pasillos con unos pequeños bolso y quejandose un poco.

— No puedo creer que me levantaran tan temprano — se quejo Nell, la cual se limpiaba la cara, se le veian ojeras.

— No se ni para que le hice caso, el no me manda — comentó Rangiku mientras todas empezaban a caminar al vestibulo.

— Sencillamente le hiciste caso, porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer — le dijo Rukia sorprendiendo a Rangiku y las demas solo asintieron y rieron.

— Dijimos 10 minutos, ya pasó media hora — regañó Grimm a las chicas.

Se subieron en una limosina y se dirigieron a la casa de Uryu. Pasaron todo el recorrido hablando, al llegar se dieron cuenta que no era una casa sino una masión, pero eso no sorprendio a muchos, ya que sus padres tambien tenian masiones, la mayoria era hijos de ejecutivos de grandes empresas.

Entraron a la masión, y Uryu dijo que podian utilizar todo lo que quisieran, unas empleadas les enseñaron a las chicas sus habitaciones, estas quedaban en el tercer piso y estaban a un extremo, igual la de los chicos que estaban al otro. Ellas tendrian tres habitaciones, en una dormirían, Rukia y Orihime, en otra Soi Fong y Tatsuki, y en la ultima Rangiku y Nemú. Luego de acomodarse Uryu les hizo un recorrido por la casa, esta poseia muchas habitaciones, una biblioteca, un salón donde habia un billar y un mini bar, entre muchas mas habitaciones.

Todos tenian mucha hambre ya que no habian podido desayunar, asi que Uryu mando a preparar el desayuno y comieron en el jardin, era un lugar inmenso con grandes arboles y flores, habia una mesa de vidrio con sus respectivas sillas. Cada uno se sento y le sirvieron.

Luego de eso, decidieron cambiarse las chicas para ir a la piscina, las chicas disfrutaron lo que quedaba de mañana en la piscina relajadas, los chicos estaban en el mini bar conversando. Ya en la tarde las chicas se cambiaron y le dijeron a Uryu si podian salir. Ellas se fueron al centro comercial, allí compraron algunas cosas. Ya atardeciendo salieron de alli y se dirigieron a la masion, cuando llegaron, encontraron a los chicos dando vuelta por toda la casa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Rangiku mientras dejaba algunas bolsas en el vestibulo

— Nada, un pequeño problema, no se preocupen — dijo Uryu mientras las ayudaba con las bolsas igual que Ichigo y Renji

— ¿Dónde esta, Grimm y Ulqui? — preguntó Nell al no verlos

— Fueron llamados por alguien, no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que es su tutor — dijo Ichigo mientras subia algunas cosa, este comentario hizo que Nell se preocupara y aunque lo queria ocultar, las chicas lo notaron.

Cuando ya estuvieron en su habitación, todas se quedaron con Nell y le preguntaron, la chica al principio no dijo nada pero luego se desahogo un poco.

— Él es nuestro tutor, pero a mi no me agrada nada, lo que sucede es que él era amigo de mi familia y fue él unico que quizo acerse cargo de mi cuando mis padres fallecieron — dijo Nell

— ¿Y que es lo que no te agrada de él? — preguntó Rukia quitandole un mechón de cabello de la cara de la chica.

— Es que es muy manipulador y se que sus intensiones no son muy buenas — respodio sinceramente. Las chicas se quedaron un poco preocupadas.

Al llegar Ulquiorra y Grimm tenian una cara de pocos amigos, aunque el pelinegro no lo demostraba, pero estaba mas frio y arisco. Los chicos le comentaron lo que sucedia.

— ¿Se acuerda lo que hablamos esta mañana? — dijo Ichigo, ellos asintieron — Pues lo corrieron para esta noche.

— Bien, no importa, me anoto, necesito desestresarme —comentó Grimm — ¿Y tu Ulquiorra? — recibio una afirmación del pelinegro.

— ¿Y que hacemos con las chicas? — preguntó Uryu mientras llegaba al vestibulo.

— Sencillamente, que vengan con nosotros — respondió Renji mientras llamaba a las chicas.

Luego de unos minutos, los chicos le dijeron que saldrian con ellos, pero que llevaran ropa oscura y eso le sorprendio un poco a las chicas, pero no les importo mucho. Se arreglaron, ya habia anochecido y se dirijieron al frente y eso sorprendio a las chicas, al llegar a un lugar se dieron cuenta que habian varios autos.

— Bien, hay 5 autos. En el de Gin, se van Rangiku y Tatsuki, en el de Renji, van Nemú, Soi Fong y Byakuya. En el de Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu y Nanao, en el de Ulquiorra se va la princesa y ¿falta alguien? — preguntó Grimm mientras veia a todos.

— Yo — dijo Nell mientras alzaba las manos.

— Tú te vienes conmigo — añadió Grimm, montandose en un auto de color verde oscuro, con lineas negras a los lados.

Las chicas ya tenian una idea de el lugar donde iban, Orihime estaba nerviosa ya que era la unica en el auto de Ulquiorra y todo estaba muy silencioso, el encendio el auto y en seguida empezo a sonar in the end de linking park, lo que hizo que la chica se sorprendiera. La chica permanecio un momento callada.

— ¿Quieres saber a donde vamos? — preguntó el pelinegro mejor dicho afirmó, la chica asintió— Vamos a una carrera, aunque que ya lo sabías.

Orihime sintió que era muy evidente y que el se daba cuenta de sus acciones, se quedo callada, sabía que esas carreras no eran legales, una vez un amigo la llevo allí y digamos que no le fue muy bien.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó el ojiverde mientras veia la calle, el conducia un poco veloz, pero no mucho ya que no la queria asustar.

— No, solo me da miendo que salgan heridos — dijo Orihime mientras veia el retrovisor, vio que era seguido por Grimm. Ulquiorra aumento la velocidad, asustandola un poco.

Dio una vueltas a mucha velocidad, ya estaban cerca del lugar donde seria la carrera, el aumento mas la velocidad y Orihime solo se sorprendio. El chico de reojo veia sus reacciones, freno de lleno haciendo girar el auto. Habian llegado al sitio, la chica se sobresaltó.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — le preguntó viendola a los ojos, él veia que ella desviaba mucho la vista, la chica se sintio intimidada, pero respondió.

— No, para mi eres interesante — le dijo sinceramente la chica sorprendiendo al pelinegro, ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo y decidio bajarse del auto.

Ulquiorra, Grimm, Renji, Ichigo y Gin fueron a hablar con los competidores y escucharon que los llamaban por apodo.

— Murcielago, tenias mucho tiempo sin venir igual tu Pantera — le dijo un chico a Ulquiorra y a Grimm respectivamente.

— Ni se diga de Zabimaru y Shinigami — dijo otro chico, mientras se acercaban a Renji y Gin— ¿Y tu quien eres? — se dirijio a Ichigo

— Zanketsu — respondio Gin — Es nuevo, pero muy rapido.

— ¿Y estas preciosuras? — preguntaron dos chicos mas, viendo lujuriosamente a las chicas.

Los chicos le advirtieron con la mirada que no se acercaran más, ellos se alejaron, pero uno se acerco a Orihime.

— ¿Pero miren a esta, hermosura? — dijo al ver a Orihime, pero no se pudo acercar mas, por que Ulquiorra la cubrio y fue flanqueado por Ichigo y Grimm.

— Esa hermosura es de murcielago— comentó Grimm, Ulquiorra no dijo nada ya que sabia que esa era una de las maneras para que no la molestaran y la chica se sonrojo.

— ¡Que mala suerte! — suspiro el chico, pero seguia viendo a la chica.

Luego de esa "conversación", Ulquiorra le dijo que no se separada de él a menos que quisiera que la acosaran, él estuvo muy pendiente de ella. Las carreras empezaron y Gin era el primero, Rangiku estaba un poco preocupada, aunque Gin ganó. Las carreras pasaron y quedaron como finalista un grupo de chicos, entre ellos estaba Ichigo, Grimm y Ulquiorra, los demas corredores se sorprendieron al ver que Ichigo quedara.

Ya al final quedaron Grim y Ichigo, esa competencia fue reñida, ya que Ichigo era veloz pero Grimm era agil, no fue hasta la ultima vuelta que Grimm tomo ventaja y gano. Las chicas se emocionaron y gritaban, habian varias chicas ademas de ellas.

— Miren que tenemos por aquí, ustedes no parecen de por aquí — dijo una chica de cabello rojizo largo.

— No, parecen que son princesitas — dijo otra de cabello corto y negro.

— Creo que no estamos de humor, para aguantar estupideces — le dijo Rangiku mientras daba la vuelta.

— A mi no me respondas asi — le dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a atacar, pero no lo logro por que Soi Fong y Tatsuki la bloquearon y la dejaron inmóvil.

— No somos tan faciles de atacar — dijo Soi Fong mientras le soltaba las manos y la hacia caer al suelo.

Las chica se retiraron molestas pero no se acercaron mas, Grimm carcajeo un poco igual que Renji, se daban cuenta que ellas solas se sabian defender.

— Veo que consiguieron amigas — dijo Grimm.

Cuando todas las carreras acabaron, ellos se retiraron, se dirijiron de nuevo a la masión, las chicas a pesar de estar cansadas no tenian sueños, asi que decidieron ver una pelicula, en la masion habia una sala de video, los chicos las acompañaron, pasaron unas horas viendo peliculas de terror, hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos. Luego de unas horas dos chicas se levantaron, Orihime fue un rato a un salón de la masion que tenía muchos instrumentos musicales, entre ellos un piano, y la otra chica, Soi Fong, fue un momento a su habitación a buscar algo.

POV Orihime

Me acerque al piano, y me dieron ganas de tocarlo, no creo que despierte a nadie. ( watch?v=q66sEWHYiec)Hurt- christina Aguilera. Disculpen que este en vivo. Empece a tocar una canción que me pone un poco nostalgica pero para mi es hermosa y expresa lo que siento, de repente sentí que me observaban, pero luego sentí con si se retiro. Empece a cantar muy bajo mientras tocaba.

Seems like it was yesterday ( parece que fue ayer) when I saw your face (cuando vi tu cara) You told me how proud you were, (Me dijistes que estabas orgulloso de mi) but I walked away (pero me aleje)  
If only I knew what I know today (Si solo hubiese sabido lo que se hoy)  
Ooh, ooh

Estaba recordando lo que viví con mi hermano, esta mansión me hacia sentir nostalgica. Extrañaba mucho a mi hermano y siempre estare agradecida de todo lo que hizo por mí. Segui recordando y cantando.

I would hold you in my arms (te sostendria en mis brazos)  
I would take the pain away ( te quitaria todo el dolor)  
Thank you for all you've done (Gracias por todo lo que has hecho)  
Forgive all your mistakes (te perdono todos tus errores)  
There's nothing I wouldn't do (No hay nada que no pudiera dar)  
To hear your voice again (para escuchar tu voz otra vez)

Sometimes I wanna call you (A veces quiero llamarte)  
But I know you won't be there (Pero se que no estaras ahí)

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you (Oh, lo siento por culparte)  
For everything I just couldn't do (por todo lo que no pude hacer)  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you (y me he lastimado a mi misma, hiriendote a ti)

Poco a poco empece a llorar, la voz se me quebraba en ocasiones, a pesar de estar rodeada de amigos, me sentia sola en algunas ocasiones, mis padres eran personas que nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo para mi y mi hermano siempre me animaba, cuando mis padres murieron, él se hizo cargo de mi y siempre me protegio.

Some days I feel broke inside (Hay dias en que me sientia destruida por dentro) but I won't admit (Pero no lo queria admitir)  
Sometimes I just wanna hide ( A veces solo quiero esconderlo) 'cause it's you I miss (Porque eres lo que mas extraño)  
And it's so hard to say goodbye (y es tan difícil decir adios)  
When it comes to these rules (cuando se trata de esto)

Would you tell me I was wrong? (¿Me dirias que me equivoque?)  
Would you help me understand? (¿Me ayudarias a entender?)  
Are you looking down upon me? (¿Me estas viendo desde arriba?)  
Are you proud of who I am? (¿Estas orgulloso de lo que soy?)

There's nothing I wouldn't do (No hay nada que no daria)  
To have just one more chance ( Por tener una ultima oportunidad)  
To look into your eyes ( Para mirarte a los ojos)  
And see you looking back (y verte mirandome)

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you (Oh, lo siento por culparte)  
For everything I just couldn't do (Por todo lo que no pude hacer)  
And I've hurt myself, ohh ( y me he lastimado a mi misma, oh)

If I had just one more day (Si tuviese un dia mas)  
I would tell you how much that (te contaria lo mucho que) I've missed you (te he extrañado)  
Since you've been away (desde que estas lejos)  
Ooh, it's dangerous (Oh, es peligroso)  
It's so out of line (es tan fuera de contexto)  
To try and turn back time ( tratar de retroceder el tiempo)  
Si solo tuviera una oportunidad de volver a verte,hermano, decirle cuanto te extraño y cuanto me haces falta, ademas de diculparme por pelear contigo, aun tengo la horquillas que me distes.

I'm sorry for blaming you (Lo siento por culparte)  
For everything I just couldn't do (Por todo lo que no pude hacer)  
And I've hurt myself (y me he lastimado a mi misma)

De repente escuche el sonido de un violin que seguia la cancion y dirigi mi mirada a la puerta y vi a Ulquiorra tocar el violin, eso me dejo un poco impresionada y dije una frase que faltaba

by hurting you ( Hiriendote)

Fin de POV

Ella se levanto y trato de limpiar sus lagrimas, pero Ulquiorra la detuvo y las limpio él, se acerco a ella y para sorpresa de Orihime y de él mismo la abrazo, ella al sentirse protegida no pudo detener sus lagrimas y lloró todo lo que pudo, se dio cuenta que tenia mucho tiempo reteniendo eso y por eso se sentia asi, el pelinegro a pesar que la chica le estaba mojando la camisa no la alejo sin no que la acerco mas, sentia la necesidad de protegerla.

Mientras en la habitación de Soi Fong, ella sacaba de su bolso unos guantes negros y luego se dirigio a un pequeño gimnasio, era una habitación estaba bien equipada, ella se dirigio a un saco de boxeo y empezo a golpearlo. De repente escucho la puerta cerrase y se asombro al ver a alguien.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews.

¡Hasta luego!


	11. Chapter 11: Confusiones

Hola Espero que disfruten el capitulo **lovetamaki1** gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes. Sin más que decir, les dejo leer.

* * *

**Capitulo XI: Confusiones**

Mientras en la habitación de Soi Fong, ella sacaba de su bolso unos guantes negros y luego se dirigió a un pequeño gimnasio, era una habitación que estaba bien equipada, ella se dirigió a un saco de boxeo y empezó a golpearlo. De repente escucho la puerta cerrase y se asombro al ver a alguien. Esa persona era Byakuya que había escuchado a Soi Fong entrar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano — dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia Soi Fong.

— Entrenar, yo debería ser la que preguntara. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera a amanecido — dijo la pelinegra viendo la ventana del gimnasio, donde aun se veía el cielo oscuro.

— Lo mismo que tu — dijo como respuesta mientras la observaba golpear el saco y recordaba el golpe que ella le dio.

— ¿Y te vas a quedar solo viendo? — le preguntó mientras se detenía.

— ¿Te molesta si entreno contigo? — Respondió con una pregunta el chico mientras se colocaba en posición — No te golpeare duro — le dijo retando a Soi.

— Bien, si es lo que quieres — dijo la pelinegra quitándose los guantes y colocándose en posición de ataque.

La chica le lanzó una patada al pelinegro y este la esquivó, pasaron un rato entrenado, Byakuya se sorprendió por lo buena que era Soi. Siguieron practicando hasta que Byakuya bloqueo una patada de Soi y acerco su mano a la cara de Soi pero se detuvo antes de golpearla y la acaricio. La pelinegra quedo asombrada por el acto y por lo rápido que era pero no se dejaría vencer y se libró del chico unos minutos después. Ya luego de un tiempo de luchar, estaba ya cansados y Byakuya se acercó a Soi con en fin de bloquearla y dejarla paralizada pero Soi también tenia la misma idea, con la fuerza de los dos terminaron en el suelo. Byakuya encima de Soi Fong, dejando a la chica sonrojada.

— ¿Te podrías quitar de encima? — le dijo de mala gana Soi tratando de moverlo, pero el chico no cedía.

— No, ¿Te molesto? — le dijo Byakuya mientras observaba sus reacciones

— No se, yo creo si, si no por que demonios piensa que te empujo — dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra. — Pensé que eras mas maduro — comentó tratando de hacerlo enojar, pero lo que logro es que el alzara una ceja.

— No caeré en tu juego — dijo levantándose y levantándola a ella. Cuando Soi estuvo de pie, él la soltó. Estuvieron un rato viéndose. Byakuya sentía que se perdía en sus ojos y Soi iba por el mismo camino pero no quería demostrarlo.

— Bueno, ¿Sabes algo de lo que te comenté el viernes? — preguntó la pelinegra mientras se alejaba y recogía sus cosas.

— Solo se que Yoruichi fue ayer a la mansión Kuchiki a hablar con mi abuelo, pero no se que le dijo — respondió secamente el chico mientras salía del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué le pasará a él? — comentó para si misma Soi Fong, ya que no esperara que él pelinegro reaccionara así.

En el pasillo Byakuya se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que no podía ni controlar sus acciones, de repente escuchó unos sollozos y se acerco a una habitación. Se dio cuenta que la habitación parecía un salón de música y observo que en el, estaban Ulquiorra y Orihime abrazados mientras la chica lloraba en el pecho del pelinegro. Él decidió dejarlos solos, no quería interrumpir.

— Veo que no soy el único — comentó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cuando ya había amanecido, ya la mayoría se había levantado y se dirigieron a la cocina. En el lugar encontraron a Uryu y Orihime hablando mientras que cocinaban. A todos les dio un escalofrío saber que Orihime estaba cocinando, ya que la chica experimentaba mucho con la comida.

— Ishida ¿Es asi? — preguntó la chica mientras enseñaba un vol, esa acción hizo que todos se calmaran.

— Si, creo que ya podemos hacer las panqueques y cuantas veces te voy a decir que me llames Uryu — dijo el chico, cuando vio que los demás llegaron a la cocina, les dijo — Si quieren esperen en el comedor, ya casi tenemos todo listo

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron, algunos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, Ulquiorra y Byakuya bajaron vieron a todos sentados en el comedor. Ulquiorra se sentó al lado de Nell y empezó a buscar a Orihime con la mirada, Byakuya se sentó al lado de Rukia, el chico solo veía a Soi y ella solo desviaba la mirada.

— Ulqui, ella no esta aquí — susurró Nell, al observar al pelinegro. El chico solo la ignoró.

— ¿Qué hay de desayuno? — preguntó Grimm ingresando al comedor mientras se estiraba. Ichigo venia detrás de él.

— Creo que panqueques, Uryu y Orihime las preparan— respondió Rukia sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra y a Ichigo. Ichigo le dio escalofrío.

— No te preocupes, Orihime sigue las instrucciones de Uryu — calmó Rukia a Ichigo.

— ¿Por qué dicen eso? ¿Orihime no sabe cocinar? — preguntó Nell

— Si sabe, pero digamos que experimenta mucho con la comida — le respondió Rukia

— Oye ahora que lo veo, no creen que Uryu y Orihime se ven lindos juntos — dijo Rangiku mientras reía, a un pelinegro no le gustó mucho el comentario.

En eso vienen entrando Orihime con varias vajillas y Uryu con una llena de panqueques, a la chica casi se les cae los platos y el pelinegro la ayudó. Los demás vieron la escena

— Creo que tienes razón, Rangiku — comentó Nell y observo la cara que ponía Ulquiorra, el chico por un minuto demostró molestia, pero luego volvió a su indiferencia, la única que lo vio fue Nell.

— ¿En que Rangiku tiene la razón? — preguntó Orihime inocentemente ocasionado que todos se vieran.

— Nada — respondieron al unísono Rukia y Rangiku

Esto causo la risa de los demás, exceptuando a Byakuya y a Ulquiorra. Él desayuno paso sin mucho que mencionar, todos volvieron a subir a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. Las chicas pasaron la mañana igual que los chicos en la piscina.

— Creo que tenia mucho tiempo sin broncearme — comentó Rangiku para si misma

— Si, estabas un poco pálida— le dijo Gin causando que ella lo viera — ¿Te molestaría ponerme un poco de bloqueador en la espalda? — le dijo tratando de desviar su atención

— Claro— le dijo Rangiku

Mientras dentro de la piscina Grimm e Ichigo competían para ver quien llegaba más rápido al otro lado de la piscina, ganando Grimm. Orihime, Soi Fong y Rukia estaban en una esquina de la piscina hablando y Nemú, Uryu, Ulquiorra y Byakuya estaban sentados en una mesa donde una sombrilla los protegía del sol. Byakya se dirigió hacia Gin que lo llamaba y Ulquiorra fue arrastrado por Grimm al agua, dejando solos a Uryu y a Nemú.

— Nemú, quiero preguntarte algo, pero no se si es muy personal — le dijo Uryu a la pelinegra

— Adelante — le dijo la chica simplemente

— ¿Cómo te hiciste el morado que tienes en el cuello? — le preguntó directamente

— Ya te dije, me caí y me golpeé con unos materiales que le llevaba al profesor — le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Rukia que la llamaba.

— Mientes — susurró para él mismo y dirigió su mirada a Orihime. Se acercó a ella y la llamó.

— Orihime, necesito hablar contigo un momento — le dijo llevándosela del lugar donde estaba y dejando a Rukia, Soi y a Nemú extrañadas

Cuando Uryu soltó a Orihime, ellos ya estaban en la mesa, él se sentó al igual que ella.

— Orihime, te preguntare directamente ¿Sabes que le sucedió a Nemú en el cuello? — le dijo Uryu dejando a la chica sorprendida

— No se, ella dice que fue que se golpeo llevándole unos materiales a Shunsui-sensei — respondió Orihime mientras bajaba la mirada

— ¿Tú le crees? — preguntó Uryu y la chica rápidamente subió la mirada

— Siendo sincera no

— Gracias, eso era lo que te quería preguntar — le dijo Uryu tratando de tranquilizarla — ¿Y que te parece mi casa? — dijo tratando de desviar su atención lográndolo.

Mientras ellos hablaban unos ojos verdes los observaban desde la piscina, Ulquiorra los observaba y empezaba a sentir una punzada en el pecho que no sabia que era, Nell se acercó a él y el chico desvío la mirada hacia ella.

— Ulquiorra, estas un poco distraído — le dijo Nell observándolo mientras Grimm llegaba a ellos, él pudo escuchar lo que dijo

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó el chico mientras veía al pelinegro detalladamente y luego afirmo con la cabeza — Si, creo que ya se que tiene — dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos — Tiene complejo de Emo con un poco de idiotificación amorosa.

Este comentario hizo reir a Nell y logrando que Ulquiorra le propinara un golpe en la cabeza, pero el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que dijo. Todos disfrutaron toda la mañana y en la tarde se cambiaron y fueron a la sala de la casa

— Estoy aburrida— comentó Nell tirada en uno de los muebles y con su cabeza apoyada en la piernas de Nemú

— Yo también — dijo Rukia acostada en el suelo igual que Soi Fong, los chicos también estaban regados en la habitación, solo faltaban Orihime Y Uryu.

— ¿Qué tal si salimos? — Dijo Orihime llegando a la sala — Vamos al cine y luego vemos que hacemos

— De acuerdo — dijeron todos incluyendo Uryu que acababa de llegar

— Llévense el bolso, ya que después de salir, nos vamos directo al instituto — dijo Grimm poniéndose de pie. Uryu le paso a Byakuya unas llaves igual que a Renji.

Todos se fueron a acomodar y arreglar sus cosas, como a las 4 estuvieron listos y salieron de la casa al estacionamiento.

— Soi Fong, tu te vienes conmigo — le dijo Byakuya a la pelinegra mientra la llevaba al frente de la casa, ella observo una motocicleta color negra.

— Es tuya — le dijo y el pelinegro asintió, se subieron en ella y esperaron que salieran los demás

Uryu conducía su propio auto y le pidió a Nemú que fuera su copiloto, Ichigo conducía el suyo llevando a Rukia y Nanao. Ulquiorra volvió a llevar a Orihime. Renji esta vez no fue en auto sino también en una moto con Tatsuki. Gin llevo a Rangiku y Grimm a Nell.

Renji y Tatsuki iban divirtiéndose y riendo, a Tatsuki le encantaba ir muy rápido y Renji también, así que ellos no les prestaron atención a los demás. Byakuya y Soi Fong estaban en lo mismo ya que el pelinegro quería asustar a la chica aumentando la velocidad, pero ella solo reía. Nanao le pidió a Ichigo que la dejara en un centro comercial cercano ya que quedo con unos familiares allí.

El recorrido para algunos fue callado, para otros divertidos, tenían planeado ir a el cine y luego a dar un paseo por una bahía cercana allí. Cuando anocheciera se tendrían que ir al instituto. Todos conversaban, Ichigo y Rukia estaban un poco incómodos pero luego se relajaron y empezaron a conversar, mientras que otros solo reían o escuchaban música, el último auto que iba era el de Ulquiorra, este estaba muy callado y pensativo eso puso muy nerviosa a Orihime.

— Ulquiorra ¡Gracias por el violín! Pero creo que no lo debería aceptarlo — dijo la chica recordaba lo sucedido y le apenaba un poco

Flashbacks

Luego de Orihime haberse calmado, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de Ulquiorra. El pelinegro al ver que se quedo dormida decidió llevarla a su habitación, así que la cargo y al llegar a su habitación la dejo, no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola ya que para él parecía un ángel, luego recordó algo y salio de la habitación hacia la suya. Regresó unos minutos después con un estuche que contenía un violín, lo deposito en la cama al lado de la de la chica, y rápidamente escribió una nota se la dejo y salio de la habitación.

Al amanecer la chica por unos rayos de sol se despertó, un poco desconcertada vio el violín y se acerco a él.

— Mujer, este es el violín que utilizaste en la obra, consérvalo. Ulquiorra — dijo leyendo la nota en voz baja.

Fin de Flashback

— Consérvalo — le dijo simplemente, aunque fue mas como si se lo pidiera.

— Esta bien, pero te debo un regalo — le dijo sorprendiendo al chico, el pelinegro se iba a quejar pero fue interrumpido — Por mas que digas que no igual lo voy a hacer

Luego de eso el pelinegro solo observo el camino, mientras que la chica comentaba algunas cosas y el respondía cuando lo ameritaba.

Cuando todos llegaron, tuvieron una pelea para ver que película veían, pero decidieron ver una de terror, ya que a la mayoría le gustaba. Pagaron las entradas y luego entraron. Vieron La dama de negro, al salir de la función, fueron a comprar unos helados. Mientras Rangiku, Ichigo y Nell compraba los helados, los demás se quedaron hablando.

— Fue muy buena la película — comentó Rukia mientras veía a los demás

— No dio tanto miedo, pensé que seria más terrorífica — añadió Renji

— Si claro, por eso cada vez que salía la dama de negro saltabas del asiento — dijo Tatsuki haciendo reír a los demás.

Comieron sus helados y fueron a dar un paseo. Cada uno tomo su camino, ya que algunas chicas querían ver ropa, otros otra cosa y como cerca de la bahía había un boulevard, se dispersaron. En unas tiendas de ropa, se encontraban Nell, Rukia y Rangiku, acompañadas de Gin, Grimm e Ichigo. Orihime, Nemú y Soi Fong decidieron solo observar los puestos de los vendedores; y los demás solo paseaban.

Orihime se separo un poco del grupo igual que Nemú, ya que la primera vio un medallón que le llamó la atención y la segunda quiso acompañarla

— ¿Dónde están Orihime y Nemú? — preguntó Soi al detallar que no estaban

— Quédense aquí — dijo Ulquiorra mientras se alejaba

Mientras las dos chicas, se fueron alejando más y como había mucha gente ya que era domingo, no sabían donde estaban los demás, así que solo siguieron caminado hacia la bahía, porque habían quedado en encontrarse allí.

— No crees que esta muy solo, además acaba de anochecer — dijo Nemú un poco intranquila.

— Ya falta poco, si no vemos a nadie, los llamamos — dijo Orihime señalando el celular y volviéndolo a guardar.

Las chicas sintieron algunos pasos detrás de ellas, así que decidieron apresurarse, ya Orihime estaba nerviosa, cuando doblaron una esquina y llegaron a la bahía, se pusieron a correr, pero sintieron que eran perseguidas, y eran muy veloces.

— Preciosas, cálmense no queremos hacerles daño — les dijo un chico como de su edad, de manera lasciva y al parecer estaba borracho. Estaba acompañado de otro chico que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él primero.

Nemú le dijo a Orihime que corriera todo lo que pudiera, ellas siguieron así hasta que las alcanzaron. A Nemú le agarraron fuertemente el hombro, pero ella se resistió y le dio una patada en sus partes al chico, mientras Orihime tenia un poco de dificultades con el otro chico, ya que él la tiro en la arena, ella lo golpeo dejándolo desconcertado y Nemú aprovecho y lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo y salieron corriendo.

Ulquiorra no encontraba a las chicas y se empezó a preocupar, llamó a Grimm para ver si se encontraban con ellos, pero su respuesta fue negativa, luego llamó a Renji y este le tuvo la misma respuesta. Uryu se acerco a él y luego Byakuya y Soi, la ultima estaba preocupada

— No las has encontrado — preguntó Soi recibiendo una negativa del pelinegro — Creo que es bueno que nos separemos y las busquemos, ya anocheció y no es bueno que estén sola.

— Yo voy hacia la bahía y ustedes vayan a ver si se encuentran aun en el boulevard, si las encuentre llamen — dijo Ulquiorra y fue seguido por Uryu.

Al acercarse a la bahía, observaron que no había nadie, pero de repente escucharon unos gritos y los reconocieron.

— Orihime, corre, vamos que vienen detrás de nosotras — le dijo Nemú mientras la jalaba, las dos estaban muy nerviosas que no se dieron cuenta de los chicos y como ya estaba oscuro los vieron pero no los reconocieron.

Las dos por los nervios que tenían, se alejaron de ellos, pero Nemú se tropezó con una roca que se encontraban esparcidas y se lastimo el tobillo. Orihime la trato de ayudar.

— ¡Orihime, Nemú! ¿Se encuentran bien? — dijo Uryu a lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo igual que Ulquiorra.

— Si, aunque Nemú se lastimó el tobillo — dijo Orihime nerviosa a pesar de ver que eran ellos.

— ¿Por qué están tan nerviosas? — preguntó Ulquiorra mientras ayudaba a Orihime a levantarse ya que se encontraba en la arena con Nemú.

— Nada, solo un susto — dijo Nemú siendo ayudada por Uryu a levantarse, la chica no podía estar de pie ya que le dolía así que Uryu la ayudo.

— ¡Preciosas! ¿Dónde están? — gritó uno de los chicos que la seguían. Ulquiorra y Uryu se quedaron viendo en esa dirección.

— Mejor vámonos — susurró Orihime pero los chicos se la quedaron viendo.

— Vamos no le haremos daño solo queremos jugar un rato — gritó el otro chico, haciendo que los dos pelinegro se los quedaran viendo de mala manera.

— Mira, están allí, pero están acompañada — Gritó uno de los chicos borracho, se acerco a Uryu — Creo que es su novia — dijo al ver que agarraba la mano de Nemú — No importa — comentó lanzándole un golpe a Uryu

Uryu lo bloqueo y fácilmente lo venció, el otro chico al ver la escena quiso ayudar pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo y lo venció con más facilidad, ya que estaba muy borracho. Los dos borracho salieron corriendo, y los dos pelinegro se quedaron viendo a las chicas.

Luego de ese susto, se retiraron al sitio de encuentro donde se encontraban los autos, las chicas al ver a Orihime y Nemú se acercaron a ella y las abrazaron, estaba muy preocupadas por ellas. Después por lo tarde que era se tuvieron que ir al instituto.

En el instituto cada uno acompaño a las chicas a sus habitaciones, pero hubo una pareja que se quedo de última, esta fue Ichigo y Rukia.

— Rukia, antes que te vayas, Senna te dijo que te alejaras de mí ¿Cierto? — le preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra.

La pelinegra no respondió, pero eso fue como una afirmación para el chico, este golpeo la pared

— Yo prefiero alejarme, no quiero causar problemas entre ustedes — le dijo seria Rukia, aunque por dentro se le rompía el corazón.

— ¿Qué problemas? Ya tenemos suficientes, no encuentro la manera de terminarle, yo no la amo — gritó el chico, él estaba cansado de su situación con Senna.

— Me culpara a mí — comentó Rukia, lo cual sorprendió al chico. Él se acerco a Rukia y coloco sus manos en la cara de ella y la alzó para que le viera a los ojos

— Rukia, esa no es verdad, yo tenia ya muchos problemas con Senna, aunque admito que en parte es tu culpa ya que no te puedo sacar de mi mente — le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

La pelinegra estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, Ichigo se acerco a ella y la besó, fue un besó dulce pero que ellos anhelaban desde hace mucho. El beso poco a poco se volvió mas profundo, sentían ansias de los labios del otro, sus leguas jugaban entre ellas, querían disfrutar mientras que pudiera, Rukia sabia que él tenia novia, sabia que no era lo correcto pero no lo pudo evitar, el momento se rompió por falta de oxigeno, se miraron a los ojos, su respiración era agitada . Tan distraídos estaban que no vieron que alguien los observaba.

Mientras en la habitación de Orihime, se preguntaban donde estaba Rukia, ya estaban preocupadas.

— Tal vez la secuestraron — dijo Nell asustadas pero Orihime y Nemú no pudieron evitar reír

— Nell exageras un poco — le dijo entrando una sonrojada pelinegra

— ¡Rukia, pensé que te habían secuestrado! — Le dijo Nell abrazándola, la pelinegra no pudo evitar reír por la reacción de su amiga.

Esa noche todos durmieron como nunca, el día siguiente seria el comienzo de muchos meses de clases y difíciles trabajos, además de difíciles situaciones por venir.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo no fue tan largo, pero los que vienen se volverán más interesante con respecto las relaciones de pareja. Espero que lo disfrutaran y el proximo capitulo lo subire en esta misma semana ya que casi lo tengo hecho. Espero comentarios ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12: El Yin y el Yang

¡Hola! Les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios **lovetamaki1** por siempre comentar y animarme, y gracias a **Foreveryour** por tu comentario que me dio mas ganas de seguir el fic. Gracias a las dos y espero que lo disfruten. Bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Capitulo XII: El Yin y El Yang**

Después de la semana aniversario, las siguientes semanas fueron rutinarias para los alumnos del instituto Karakura, pero a pesar de ser monótonos no significaba que fueran sencillas, los profesores se dieron vida colocando evaluaciones y trabajos. La mayoría esperaban con ansias los fines de semanas mientras que otros ni tanto.

Ya estando a mitad de Octubre, los chicos tuvieron algunos momentos de descanso. Para algunos estudiantes eran días estresantes. Los chicos de la habitación 115 estaban cansados de la actitud de Ichigo, ya que él se la pasaba irritado.

— ¡Ya estoy cansado! — Le dijo Grimm a Ichigo una noche — Si quieres estar con la enana termina de una vez con la loca de Senna.

— ¡Cállate, Grimmjow! ¡Que tú no sabes nada! — le contestó el chico.

POV Ichigo

Estoy cansado de mi situación con Senna, no encontraba la manera de terminar con ella, cada vez que lo intentaba algo nos interrumpía, y lo peor es que luego de haber besado a Rukia, no he podido verla mucho y si la veo no estamos solo. Estas últimas semanas los profesores nos han presionado y a parte de eso Senna no me dejaba en paz, estoy enojado con todos pero en especial conmigo y Grimm con sus gritos me alteraban más.

Me decidí y salí de la habitación, esta misma noche terminaba con Senna, fui a escondidas a las habitaciones de las chicas, ya que era muy tarde, llegue al tercer piso y toque la puerta de la habitación. Me abrió Senna y se sorprendió al verme. Se acerco a mí y me besó.

— ¡Senna ya! — le dije mientras me alejaba.

— Pero Ichi, ¿Qué sucede? — me dijo colocando sus mano en mi rostro, estaba cansado de ella.

— Senna necesito decirte algo importante — le dije mientras alejaba su mano.

Fin de POV

En la habitación de Rukia, las chicas de esa habitación se arreglaban para dormir, todas estaban cansadas y una de ellas triste, tenia semanas así, y ninguna sabia por que, aunque imaginaba que su problemas tenían un nombre y ese era Ichigo.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo y ellas salieron asustadas, al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, no lo podían creer. Vieron a Senna darle una cachetada a Ichigo mientras gritaba y lloraba. Le dijo hasta el mal que se iba a morir, el chico solo se quedo callado hasta que la chica se calmo.

— Lo siento Senna, pero esto se acabo — le susurró mientras se alejaba, paso al lado de las chicas y le dio una media sonrisa a Rukia que solo ella vio.

Senna estaba que explotaba de la rabia que tenia, se acerco a Rukia y le alzo la mano para darle una cachetada pero Rukia la detuvo.

— Esto no se quedara así, Rukia, esto es toda tu culpa — gritó fuera de si, estaba haciendo un escándalo, la mayoría de las chicas salieron de sus dormitorios, pero los gritos también llamaron la atención de las profesoras que vigilaban los dormitorios.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó Unohana tranquila pero con un tono un tanto amenazador las chicas se retiraron y solo quedo Senna y Rukia, ya que la profesora les pidió que se quedaran.

— ¿Saben que esta prohibido los escándalos en los dormitorios?— les dijo la profesora y las dos chicas asintieron — Y sabrán que están castigada. Mañana limpiaran todos los salones juntas.

El día siguiente, en los pasillos de los edificios de los salones de clases venia un pelirrojo y un chico de cabellos azulado corriendo hacia unos estudiantes reunidos en uno de los pasillos.

— ¿Qué suceden? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo Nell, Orihime y Rukia.

— Escuchen esto, Ukitake-sensei nos dijo que habrá una fiesta de Halloween, en dos semana, para que los estudiantes se relajen un poco— dijo Renji sin aliento.

— Allí las bandas que participen en el concurso, tocaran para que los estudiantes vayan conociendo a los concursantes — añadió Grimm tomando aire.

— Pero para eso tenemos que pasar una prueba que harán Ukitake-sensei y Shunsui-sensei — comentó Renji — Si no pasamos esa prueba no podremos participar, ni en el concurso ni el la fiesta de Halloween.

— ¿Saben como es la prueba? O ¿Cuándo será? — preguntó Rangiku, que llegaba con Soi Fong y Nanao. Más atrás llegaron Gin y Byakuya.

— No, el profesor dijo que nos explicaría mañana en la clase de música — respondió Renji mientras que todos caminaban hacia el comedor.

Rukia esa mañana se veía muy animada, e Ichigo ya no estaba tan irritado. Se sentaron y almorzaron, hablaron hasta que su almuerzo fui interrumpido por una chica.

— Ichigo, necesito hablar contigo — dijo Senna. Ichigo sabía que quería pero decidlo irse con ella para aclarar las cosas, anoche estaba muy alterada y no pudo darle ni una explicación.

Mientras ellos se alejaban en la mesa muchos de los chicos se quedaron extrañados por eso. No sabía que había sucedido hasta que Nell se los explico.

En la tarde tendría deporte, los chicos en los vestuarios hablaban con Ichigo mientras se cambiaban. El chico se senita mal por como había tratado a Senna

— Hiciste una buena elección — comentó Gin mientras se colocaba su camisa

— Apuesto que en unos meses ya estas con la enana — gritó Grimm, Ichigo solo lo golpeo.

— Yo apuesto que en dos semanas — dijo Renji riéndose.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro Rukia no es muy fácil de convencer — dijo Kaien acercándose con Nnoitra y Ggio — Yo diría que la convenzo primero, te apuesto que yo la conquisto. El límite es hasta noviembre ya tendría que haber pasado más que un beso.

— Acepto la apuesta — afirmó Ichigo, él sabía que estaba mal pero tenía un orgullo que no lo dejaba pensar. Además no iba a dejar que Kaien se quedara con Rukia, después de todo lo que él había pasado y menos que el castaño solo la quería como una apuesta, él en cambio no.

Yoruichi pasó casi toda la tarde entrenando a los estudiantes, la mayoría se salto la cena y se fueron directamente a dormir, de lo cansado que estaba. Esa noche Uryu no podía dormir así que decidió dar un paseo por el jardín. Mientras paseaba vio la silueta de Nemú se quiso acercar pero vio que estaba acompañada, así que se alejo pero la curiosidad le gano y se escondió ya que vio que ella discutía con alguien.

— Padre, entiende que no soy capaz de hacerlo —afirmó Nemú cansada de discutir, su padre la miro como con odio.

POV de Uryu

Al encontrarme con esa escena, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, así que me escondí entre los arbustos, ella se veía preocupada y cansada, escuche lo ultimo que ella dijo y me sorprendió ver el rostro de Kurotsuchi-sensei, parecía que el odio lo dominara.

— ¡Eres una inútil! No puedo creer que tu seas mi hija — le dijo mientras que se alejaba — Tengo cosas que hacer, mañana te espero aquí a la misma hora, tengo que darte mas datos.

Se alejo sin despedirse, vi a Nemú respirar pausadamente, parecía que se estaba calmando, su mirada demostraba mucha tristeza y por lo que vi me di cuenta que era culpa de su padre, ya estaba empezando a sospechar que era su padre quien causaba los morados que le había visto. Salí de mi escondite como si no viera presenciado nada y me acerque a ella.

— ¡Hola Nemú! — la salude, sabia que si le decía algo no me dejaría ayudarla y menos tendría prueba que era su padre quien la golpeaba.

— ¡Ishida! ¿Qué haces aquí? — me pregunto mientras observaba el camino donde su padre se había ido.

— No puedo dormir así que decir dar pasear por el jardín, no quieres acompañarme— le dije mientras caminaba, ella acepto.

A pesar de ser muy callada, hablamos de muchas cosas, ella tenía mucho en común conmigo y a pesar de ser un poco fría algunas veces expresaba dulzura. Bueno siendo sincero estaba encantado con ella, ella no es una chica típica y estaba decidido a ayudarla. Esa noche no pude dormir bien, no sabia que haría pero que la ayudaba era oficial.

Fin de POV Uryu

La mañana siguiente todos estaban emocionados, el rumor de la fiesta de Halloween se había corrido y los profesores esa mañana le cedieron la primera hora de clases al profesor Ukitake para que diera la información. Todos se dirigieron al auditorio y vieron que la mayoría de los profesores estaba presente.

— Bueno, todos ya deben saber que se realizara una fiesta de Halloween y que también varias bandas tocaran en ella — dijo el peliblanco — Pero para que estas bandas toquen tiene que pasar una prueba que Shunsui-sensei y yo haremos.

Los estudiantes empezaron a hablar entre ellos y esto causo que el auditorio estallara en ruidos, el profesor trataba de que escucharan pero el ruido no lo dejaba y el no podía gritar.

— ¡Se pueden callar de una buena vez! — Gritó Yoruichi cansada del ruido — ¿Quieren saber más de la prueba? — Todos afirmaron — ¡Entonces, cállense!

Al Yoruichi decir esto, los estudiantes se calmaron, Shunsui fue hacia Ukitake el cual se veía agitado, y le coloco la mano en el hombro.

— Bien, la prueba será parecida a la anterior, solo que en esta tocaran con su banda y nosotros solo escogeremos la canción — dijo el castaño — En esta prueba se tomara en cuenta presentación, dominio del escenario y actuación

— ¿Actuación? — preguntaron algunos al mismo tiempo.

— Si, actuación, no se preocupen ustedes decidirán como interpretar la canción como quieran, puede ser con escenas, sin ellas, con tal es que haga un buen trabajo y que demuestren los sentimientos que la canción exprese — dijo Shunsui

El salón exploto en quejas pero luego aceptaron y se volvieron a emocionar.

— Bueno, se han cambiado un poco las reglas del concurso, por mayor facilidad para los alumnos y nosotros. Estas también serán aplicada para la prueba aunque habrán algunos detalles que no van. — dijo Ukitake pasándole una hoja a su amigo

— 1º Para participar en el concurso de bandas, tienen que pasar la prueba; 2º los grupos estarán conformado máximo seis estudiantes, mínimo tres; 3º Podrán participar en muchas presentaciones; 4º Si hay una pelea entre bandas los profesores a cargo tendrán el derecho de dejarlos por fuera y darle una oportunidad a otras bandas; Mas adelante se darán otras reglas por ahora estas serán las mas importantes — leyó Shunsui un poco aburrido.

— Bien, para la prueba, se hará unas audiciones para ver todas las bandas que participaran, si pasan la audición, harán la prueba en la cual no se utilizara la 2º regla del concurso. Es decir, que otros miembros de otra banda podrán ayudar a una de ellas, pero solo para la actuación o presentación y solo será tomada como ayuda. La audición será el viernes. ¡Prepárese! — dijo Ukitake

En los jardines del instituto estaban un grupo de chicos, reunidos conversando y comentando lo de la competencia.

— Bien, ya nosotros estamos todos organizados, solo debemos elegir la canción que tocaremos — dijo Renji.

— Orihime ¿Puedo estar en su grupo? — susurró Nell al oído de ella.

— Claro, así tenemos un vocalista y Rangiku se podría concentrar mas en la guitarra — le respondió la chica amablemente

En la noche, en la habitación de Rukia, ella estaba hablando con Orihime y Nell, Nemú había salido un rato.

— Nell ¿no tenias banda? — le preguntó Rukia, cuando Nell le comento que Rangiku había aceptado que ella estuviera en la banda

— Lo que pasa es que Hiyori participara en una competencia de Kendo y se tiene que concentrar en eso, Nanao es ayudante de Shunsui-sensei y no tiene tiempo; y los demás se unieron a club que los mantienen ocupados — respondió la chica

Los días pasaron, todos empezaron a practicar. Todos estaban concentrados en eso y en los exámenes. Pero algunos estudiantes estaban un poco distraídos por pequeño problemas y confusiones que tenían.

Rukia se encontraba sola en su habitación ya que las demás habían salido, ella estaba en el balcón observando las nubes que amenazaban con llover.

POV Rukia

Estaba muy confundida, no entendía que me sucedía. Hace unos días me sentía muy feliz ya que Ichigo termino con Senna, tenemos nuestras peleas como siempre y casi no ha cambiado nada. En cambio, Kaien últimamente me ha tratado más y es muy atento y educado conmigo, además de tratarme casi como una reina, pero hay algo en el que no me termina de gustar. Pero últimamente han estado los dos más atento conmigo y me estoy confundiendo. No se que me sucede, ni que es lo que quiero. Tan pérdida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que había llegado Orihime hasta que se sentó al lado mío.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Rukia? — me preguntó yo solo negué con la cabeza y ella se calmo aunque tenia el presentimiento que no me creía, pero agradecí que no me preguntara.

Se sentó conmigo a hablar, estuvimos un rato así hasta que algo me llamo la atención, ella llevaba en la mano como un medallón que tenia forma del Yin y el Yang. Era muy hermoso, me dio curiosidad y le pregunte.

— Solo es un regalo que le voy a dar a un amigo — me dijo sonrojada mientra guardaba el collar en un bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Creo que ya se a quien se lo va a regalar, últimamente la he visto hablando mucho con Ichigo, creo que ella sigue sintiendo algo por él, tengo algunos celos ya que ella es muy bonita, Ichigo seguro y termina gustándole ella.

POV Rukia

El día siguiente fue muy movido, ya que en la tarde seria las audiciones. Todos los estudiantes estaban practicando y otros buscaban donde practicar, por los pasillos se veía a estos correr de un lado al otro con sus instrumentos. Rangiku, Orihime, Gin y Byakuya estaban en el jardín hablando sobre las audiciones a ellos se acercaron los demás.

Ya acercándose la tarde, se dispersaron debido a que se acercaba la hora de la audición, en uno de los pasillos del instituto se veía a una pareja hablar. Ellos trataban de no estar nerviosos por lo sucedido hace varias noches, ninguno volvió a mencionar ese beso, pero de lejos se notaba la atraccion que sentían entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos daba el siguiente paso.

— Si, y el muy idiota de Renji cayo tontamente — comento Ichigo a Rukia mientras se reía

— Pobre Renji, me imagino que recibió una cachetada de ella — añadió la pelinegra tratando de no reírse, Ichigo se reía pero al escuchar eso se puso serio.

— No, mejor dicho se consiguió una cita — le respondió el chico serio y Rukia no evito reírse. Luego se acordó de algo.

— Ichigo, ¿te gusto el collar del Yin y el Yang? — le pregunto se sentía un poco celosa pero trato de no demostrarlo

— No se de que hablas — le respondió confundido

— ¿Orihime no te dio un regalo? — preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida

— No — Le respondió confundido

Rukia le contó lo sucedido el día anterior y a los dos les dio curiosidad saber para quien era el regalo. Luego se despidieron por que faltaba media hora para las audiciones y tenían que arreglarse, ya que podían presentarse sin uniforme.

En los pasillos del instituto se veía una chica caminando a la salida del edificio, escucho una melodía que venia del salón de música ya era muy tarde para que un estudiante estuviera a esa hora, ya que faltaba como media hora para la audición. Ella le llamó la atención así que decidió asomarse ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

POV Ulquiorra

Faltaban algunos minutos para las audiciones, pero tenía ganas de tocar algo en piano, así que fui al salón de música, sabía que no había nadie, así que me acerque al piano. Tenia ganas de tocar una melodía que había escuchado recientemente. ( watch?v=F-4wUfZD6oc). Comencé a tocarla y poco a poco me empecé a dejar llevar por la música esto es lo único que me saca de mis problemas y pensamientos, es la única forma de expresar mis sentimientos.

Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note que me observaban, era Orihime la cual me quedo viendo fascinada, me gusto verle esa expresión, ella parecía emocionada. Yo solo le deje un espacio para que se sentara junto a mí y le hice una seña que tocara, ella se negó y yo seguí tocando las melodías, pero luego sentí que ella estaba a mi lado y le deje que tocara conmigo, sabia que le gustaba esta canción, ya que hace algunas tardes la vi tocarla. La melodía quedó muy bien, ella tocaba el piano excelente, pero vi que su cara se entristecía en momentos y luego volvía a sonreír. Fue algo que me dejo con la sensación de tener un vacío en el pecho. Al terminar la canción, ella me sonrío.

Fin de POV Ulquiorra

— Tocas muy bien, no sabia que tocabas piano — dijo Orihime sonriendo — Tocas el violín, piano y guitarra, además cantas — añadió contando mientras que nombraba los instrumentos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el auditorio? — le preguntó directamente Ulquiorra, se sentía un poco incomodo, pero no lo quiso demostrar.

— Si, iba de salida, ¿me acompañas? — le preguntó la chica, Ulquiorra se quedo pensado, pero luego le respondió.

— No puedo, tengo que buscar algo y luego iré al auditorio, ve adelantándote — le dijo mientras que salía del salón dejando sola a Orihime y un poco confundida, pero luego se acordó de algo y corrió detrás de él.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — le gritó cuando lo vio doblar el pasillo, el chico se detuvo y ella lo alcanzó. Agitada le dio una bolsita y le dijo — Este es el regalo que te debía

El pelinegro se quedo viendo la bolsita y decidió abrirla, sentía curiosidad, vio que era un collar el cual tenia el símbolo del Yin y el Yang, esto lo hizo sonreír un poco y la chica lo noto. El vio que el símbolo se separaba y se le ocurrió algo. Orihime al ver que el separaba el símbolo, se sorprendió ya que esperaba que lo conservara entero, y vio que el pelinegro buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos. Saco de ellos otro collar y le saco el dije que tenia. Le coloco la mitad del símbolo, el de lado negro. Así quedaron dos collares que al unirlo formaban el Yin y el Yang, se acerco a Orihime y le coloco el lado blanco.

— Date prisa — le dijo despidiéndose y volviendo a caminar.

Orihime llego a el auditorio muy pensativa, vio que no estaban ninguno de sus amigo a si que se sentó, mientra jugueteaba con el dije. En el auditorio había algunas personas, todavía era temprano para empezar las pruebas. Ella quedo un momento perdido en sus pensamientos como recordando, Orihime no esperaba que se lo diera, pero le encanto esa acción, se ha vuelto mas amable con ella y ella se daba cuenta, observo el collar, y comenzó analizar su personalidad y se dio cuenta que era lo opuesto a ella, pero a ella le gustaba.

— Somos como el Yin y el Yang — sonríe observando el dije.

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó Uryu llegando a ella.

— Nadie, hablando sola — le respondió Orihime restándole importancia y soltando el collar. El chico la observo pero no dijo nada.

Todos llegaron al rato, los primeros en llegar fueron Ulquiorra y Nell y al pelinegro no le gusto ver a Orihime hablando con él. Empezaron las audiciones, esa tarde fue larga y agotadora para los chico, el día siguiente publicarían las bandas que lograron pasar y harían la pruebas

En la noche, todos llegaron a sus habitaciones directo a cambiarse y a dormir ya que estaban muy agotados. En la habitación de Ichigo, Grimm se había tirado en su cama sin cambiarse, Uryu se fue a bañar, Ulquiorra se sentó en la cama y empezó a tocar un poco la guitarra e Ichigo solo lo observaba tocar

— ¿Puedes prestármela, un momento? La mía se la tiene Nell — dijo Ichigo acercándose al pelinegro, Ulquiorra se la dio y en eso se movió el collar y el otro chico lo vio. — Interesante collar — dijo señalándolo

El chico se quedo callado, ya Ichigo sospechaba que ese era el collar que le había comentado Rukia, ya que nunca se lo había visto a Ulquiorra, lo único que no le cuadraba era que estaba incompleto, que solo era el Ying, es decir, la parte negra

— Interesante, le vi uno a la princesita hoy, pero del Yang, ¿Qué casualidad? — dijo Grimm irónicamente.

Ichigo al escuchar eso, casi rompe una cuerda de la guitarra, él no era que no estaba de acuerdo, pero es que el quería a Orihime como una hermanita, sentía miedo que el pelinegro le hiciera daño. Al escuchar el sonido de la cuerda, Ulquiorra voltio a ver a Ichigo y este lo miraba fijamente.

En la habitación de Rukia, las chicas conversaban, Nemú había salido, ya que su padre la había llamado. De repente Nell detalla el collar que tiene Orihime.

— Le vi uno igual a Ulquiorra, solo que el símbolo era del Yin — este comentario hizo sonrojar a Orihime

— ¿Ese no era el collar que tu le ibas a regalar? — preguntó Rukia mientras sonreía y Nell se quedo confundida

— Si — simplemente dijo Orihime

— ¡Que metafórico! — suspiro sonriendo Nell

— ¿De que hablas? — le pregunto la chica y Rukia sonrío ya que sabia a lo que se refería Nell.

— El Yin es negro, simboliza oscuridad para él, pero tiene un punto blanco que significa luz, es decir tiene una luz que lo ayuda a salir de la oscuridad, y tu tienes el Yang, que es blanco y simboliza luz, con un punto negro, y al unirlo hay equilibrio— Le explico Nell.

— Bueno, ahora que lo veo representa sus personalidades y los puntos sus opuesto, es decir tu eres su opuesto y Ulquiorra el tuyo, y al unirlo el equilibrio. No pensé que Ulquiorra fuera así — dijo Rukia sonriendo y asiendo sonrojar a Orihime.

Esa noche Orihime se quedo pensando lo dicho por Nell y se quedo dormida sonriendo, el día de mañana tal vez cambiarían algunas cosas.

"Los opuesto se atraen y nadie ni nada lo puede evitar"

Continuara…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero comentarios de su parte. ¡Hasta luego!


	13. Chapter 13:

¡Hola!Espero que disfruten este capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios **lovetamaki1** y **Foreveryour** gracias a las dos y espero que lo disfruten. Bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean.

**Capitulo XIII: Anticipación a la noche de Halloween **

Luego de las audiciones, los días siguientes fueron exigentes para los estudiantes que participarían en la prueba ya que tenían que adelantar y entregar clases para tener tiempo de ensayar. El grupo de Gin, Ichigo y Rangiku logro pasar las audiciones, estaban muy emocionados, se enteraron para mala de algunos de ellos que la banda de Nnoitra paso también, entre otras que no conocían.

Una semana después de las audiciones, a los estudiantes que participarían en las bandas fueron llamados por Ukitake. En el auditorio se encontraban todos incluyendo a dos profesores aparte del peliblanco, estos eran Yoruichi y Shunsui.

— Bien, tengo una nueva noticia, para facilidad de ustedes y de los profesores, se decidió cuando seria la prueba con exactitud — dijo el profesor, se detuvo un momento para toser, se tapo la boca con un pañuelo que traía, los estudiantes se preocuparon un poco — La prueba será realizada en la fiesta de Halloween — dijo después de calmarse.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— Si, se tomo esa medida, debido a que los profesores no pueden ceder su horario a ustedes para que practiquen, además que ustedes se frustrarán si la prueba seria en esta semana, tienen más tiempo de practicar y organizarse mejor — aconsejó Shunsui.

— Como se habrán dado cuenta ya, solo quedaron 10 bandas — comentó Yoruichi — Así que serán el entretenimiento en la fiesta, aparte de que la disfrutaran, tocaran un poco de música, yo lo veo bien, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? — preguntó la morena.

— Profesora, pero si vamos estar preocupados por eso, no vamos a disfrutar la fiesta — dijo una estudiante mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

— Claro que si, al salir del auditorio, Shunsui les dará un papel en el cual le dirá el orden en que van a tocar. — Les dijo la morena tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

Luego de aclarar algunas dudas, los alumnos se retiraron y Shunsui les dio un papel a cada líder de la banda. Muchos de las bandas se quejaron del orden otros ni tanto, y otros quedaron sorprendidos.

— Somos el 9º grupo en tocar — dijo Ichigo mientras le enseñaba el papel a su banda — ¿Y a ustedes? — le preguntó a Gin.

— Somos el 5º — dijo Renji emocionado mientras caminaban hacia las aulas de clases — ¿Y ustedes? — dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Tatsuki.

— El último — dijo Rangiku, ocasionando que todos se las quedaran viendo.

— Eso quiere decir, que las eligieron para cerrar la noche — le dijo Gin poniéndolas nerviosa — Interesante, me encantara ver su presentación.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco se acercaba 31 de octubre, esto ponía a los estudiantes más nerviosos pero muy activos. Un día antes de Hallloween, el director les cedió ese día para que buscaran sus disfraces y mascara, ya que seria una fiesta donde esconderían sus identidades, detrás de una mascara.

En la habitación de Rukia, todas se arreglaban iban a salir a comprar sus disfraces. A esta habitación llegaron Rangiku, Soi Fong, Tatsuki y Nanao, todas saldrían juntas

— Yoruichi tuvo una magnifica idea al comentarle a los profesores, lo de hacer una fiesta de antifaz — comentó Rangiku mientras se subía a su porche amarillo. Las chicas se subieron en él.

— No tenia ni idea que la idea era de Yoruichi — dijo Rukia animada

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial, se separaron para ver algunas tiendas de disfraces y quedaron en encontrarse en una cafetería, allí decidirían que comprarían. Orihime, Rukia y Nell se fueron a una tienda la ultima casi arrastrando a Nemú.

— Miren este, esta demasiado — dijo Rukia señalando un traje de bruja muy lindo pero a la vez seductor. — Perfecto para Orihime, pruébatelo — le dijo mientras la empujaba al vestidor.

— Rukia, ¿Por qué no vas a comprar nada? — preguntó Nell mientras veía los trajes

— Ya tengo mi disfraz, te lo enseño cuando lleguemos, decidimos comprar nuestro disfraces como ustedes a juego con la canción que cantaremos — respondió Rukia.

Nemú solo observaba sentada en una ventana a las chicas probarse disfraces, estaba tan pensativa hasta que Nell sin ningún aviso la empuja un vestidor y le lanzó un disfraz.

— No te escaparas— le dijo la chica mientras se reía como maniática y las mujeres que estaban en la tienda se las quedaron viendo.

— No le preste mucha atención, tiene un grave complejo — le dijo Rukia calmando a las demás — Se cree bruja — como respuesta recibió un empujón de Nell.

Luego de que hicieran que Nemú y Orihime se probaran miles de disfraces vieron la hora y decidieron reunirse con las demás.

— Bien, ya tengo una idea de lo que nos vamos a disfrazar — dijo Rangiku mientras arrastraba a las chicas de su banda.

— Rukia y yo vamos un rato a beber una limonada, nos vemos en el estacionamiento — le dijo Nanao mientras se llevaba a Rukia al otro extremo. Ya Nanao llevaba una bolsa de su disfraz y sus accesorios.

La banda de Rangiku compro sus disfraces y todos los accesorios. En un momento al salir a la tienda se dieron cuenta que ya iban tarde, tenían que llegar a las 8 al instituto y eran las 7:30. Pero por la cantidad de gente que salía del edificio se separaron. Orihime y Nell quedaron de un extremo del estacionamiento mientras que Nemú, Tatsuki y Rangiku del otro. Rangiku se ubico y llamó a Rukia quien estaba en el auto esperándola

— Rukia ¿Orihime, Nell y Soi están allá? — preguntó Rangiku mientras que caminaba hacia donde se ubicaba el auto

— No las veo, tal vez se perdieron, pensé que estaban con ustedes — dijo Rukia mientras observaba el panorama, luego escucho algo que le dijo por el auricular Rangiku, se levanto del asiento del auto y colgó

— Nanao apúrate, llama a el celular de Nell yo llamare a el de Orihime — ordenó Rukia

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó preocupada Soi Fong la cual acaba de llegar a ella, las chicas se la quedaron viendo — me separe del grupo pero me pude ubicar ¿Qué sucedió? — dijo la pelinegra como respuestas a su miradas.

— Orihime y Nell se alejaron de Rangiku y no saben donde esta, lo peor es que Nemú observo que alguien las seguían — contó mientras llamaba — ¡Vamos, Orihime contéstame! — suplicaba la pelinegra.

— ¡Mochi, mochi! — contestó una alegre chica.

— ¡Orihime! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿En donde están? — preguntó Rukia desesperada.

— Las estamos esperando en la salida del estacionamiento, estaba apunto de llamarte — contestó la chica despreocupada.

— Orihime, escucha ya nosotros vamos, tengan mucho cuidado que Nemú vio a alguien que las seguías desde que salieron de la tienda, y ella no sabe que se hizo — Le dijo preocupando a la chica.

Afuera del estacionamiento:

— Dime, que sabes algo de defensa personal — pidió Orihime al colgar.

— No mucho, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Nell extrañada.

— Tenemos un acosador o varios, no se con exactitud — dijo nerviosa la chica.

— No te preocupes, tu tienes un poco de conocimiento por Tatsuki y yo por Grimm así que con eso podemos, solo mantente alerta — dijo Nell calmando a la chica.

Todo estaba callado y ya había oscurecido, solo se escuchaba los auto salir del estacionamiento y a una que otra persona que pasaba por la calle, ya se estaban asustando, hasta que escucharon que se cayo algo cercanos a ella, deslumbraron una silueta y las dos reaccionaron impulsivamente, las dos le dieron una patada en sus partes a la persona, la cual quedo tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Están locas! — les dijo un chico de cabello desaliñado mientras se retorcía del dolor.

— ¿Grimm? — dijo Nell al observarlo bien.

— No el príncipe de Narnia, claro que soy yo — dijo Grimm mientras era ayudado por alguien a levantarse.

— ¿Se puede saber por que reaccionaron así? — preguntó Ichigo mientras ayudaba a Grimm

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — pregunto Nell sin responder.

— No, nos quisimos quedar en el instituto y como teníamos "permiso para compra nuestros disfraz" aprovechamos — respondió Ichigo.

— ¿Por qué me golpearon? — preguntó Grimm mas tranquilo.

— Pensamos que era un acosador — dijo Orihime, un auto se estaciono en frente de ellos y en seguida lo reconoció. El conductor bajo el vidrio.

— ¡Suban! — ordenó Ulquiorra mientras quitaba los seguros.

— ¿Acosador? — preguntaron Ichigo y Grimm al subir al auto.

— Si, Nemú nos comento que había alguien que nos estaba siguiendo — dijo Nell.

— Y ustedes tuvieron la gran idea de separarse — afirmó sarcásticamente Grimm mientras se quejaba. Ulquiorra solo las observo por el retrovisor e Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Nos separaron! — añadieron las dos al unísono, luego su expresión cambio — ¡Rangiku! — dijeron de nuevo juntas, las dos empezaron a buscar sus celulares.

— Ichigo, llamó a Rukia diciéndole que ustedes se venían con nosotras, así que cálmense — dijo Grimm.

El camino fue entre comentarios sarcásticos y risas, cuando llegaron al instituto recibieron un regaño ya que llegaron media hora tarde al horario pautado.

Todas las chicas esperaban a Orihime y a Nell en su habitaciones, al llegar las atacaron con preguntas. Pero al final todas quedaron con una duda

— Si Ulquiorra le dijo a Nell que ellos solo las vieron en el estacionamiento ¿Quién era la persona que nos seguía en el centro comercial? — comentó Rangiku sin encontrar respuesta.

El día siguiente fue muy relajante para los chicos era viernes 31 de Octubre, la famosa fiesta de Halloween seria esa noche, al igual que la prueba, nadie sabia como se organizarían, pero ese día después del mediodía fueron llamados todas las bandas al auditorio.

En el auditorio, muchos aun estaban con el uniforme del instituto, se veía que no le había dado tiempo cambiarse. Todos se veían relajados aunque por dentro estaban muy nerviosos, en un sitio determinado se encontraban dos bandas conversando

— Entonces no saben nada, espero que podremos disfrutar aunque sea un poco la fiesta, necesito relajarme — añadió Rangiku mientras hablaba con los demás.

— No se preocupe Matsumoto, que si podrán divertirse — dijo Yoruichi, asustando a la chica ya que no la vio llegar con los demás profesores.

— Bien, Chicos ustedes tocaran en el trascurso de la fiesta, los llamaran, ustedes tocaran, nosotros evaluaremos y luego llamamos al siguiente, pero ustedes verán que si disfrutaran la fiesta — informó Shunsui, luego de aclarar algunas dudas.

Al terminar de informar y aclarar dudas, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, en el edificio de las habitaciones de chicas, se veían correr a las chicas de aquí y allá buscando algunas cosas, para lo de la noche faltaban 4 horas para la fiesta pero se veía a todas buscar lo necesario.

En la habitación de Rukia:

— Creo que es buena idea vestirnos en la habitación de Rangiku, así ella nos ayuda — comentó Rukia mientras sacaba de un armario un disfraz.

— Dale, bueno llevemos todas estas cosas a su habitación — dijo Nell llevando en sus brazos varias cosas.

Orihime y Nemú las siguieron, al llegar a la habitación de Rangiku se sorprendieron al ver la escena delante de ellas. Se podía ver a una pelinegra salir corriendo de la habitación, Rangiku y Nanao solo le gritaba, y una tranquila Soi Fong sentada en una esquina.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

— Le dimos a Tatsuki el disfraz que le compramos y no se lo quiere probar, ya venimos — gritó Rangiku mientras salía detrás de la pelinegra, las demás solo suspiraron.

— Chicas, vamos un rato al salón de música quiero tocar un poco — comento Soi Fong despreocupada de la situación pasada.

— Si pero vamos a esperar a Rangiku y Tatsuki — añadió Orihime y todas suspiraron.

— Yo voy un rato a la biblioteca — dijo Nanao despidiéndose mientras salía de la habitación..

— ¿Saben que tanto hace Nanao en la biblioteca? — preguntó Nell al verla salir, Rangiku y Tatsuki entraron todas agitadas.

— Siempre veo que va junto a Hisagi, será que son algo o están apunto — dijo Rangiku sentándose en la cama y tratando de tomar aire, las demás solo sonrieron — No vuelvas a correr así, pensé que me iba a dar algo.

— Te falta hacer ejercicio Rangiku — comentó Tatsuki provocando la risa de las demás.

Luego de calmarse y evitar que Rangiku matara a Tatsuki, ellas fueron a el salón de música como habían dicho, en el se encontraba un grupo practicando y les dio curiosidad saber quienes era. Se sorprendieron al ver quienes estaban.

Unos chicos se reunieron en el salón de música, tenían ganas de tocar, pero uno de sus miembros no estaba con ellos, al entrar se encontraron con otros chicos los cuales estaban organizando sus instrumentos.

— Veo que no somos los únicos que necesitaban relajarse — comentó Gin mientras Byakuya y Renji entraban.

— Si quieren esperen un momento y les dejamos el salón — les dijo Ichigo, todos estaban un poco desanimados en ese momento. De repente se escucho un celular

— Si — respondió un pelirrojo — OK, ya voy para allá— colgó y les dijo a los demás — Me tengo que ir.

Todos se quedaron extrañados pero lo dejaron así, pero vieron que Gin y Byakuya en serio querían tocar algo, así que decidieron pedir que tocaran con ellos. Se organizaron y eligieron una canción que todos se sabían.

Ichigo saco la guitarra acústica de Ulquiorra y se sentó en una silla, Grimm se coloco detrás de la batería, Gin se coloco su guitarra eléctrica, Uryu el bajo. Byakuya y Ulquiorra cantarían, los dos fueron obligados por Gin y Grimm respectivamente. Comenzó Ichigo a tocar la guitarra acústica dejando que el salón se inundara de esa melodía y al mismo tiempo empezó Ulquiorra a cantar. En eso entraron las chicas y querían escucharlos así que tomaron asiento, los chicos siguieron tocando. ( watch?v=r0U0AlLVqpk)

Ulquiorra:

Do you ever feel like breaking down? /¿Alguna vez sientes que te derrumbas?  
Do you ever feel out of place? / ¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar?_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong / Como si de una manera no pertenecieras  
And no one understands you / Y nadie te entiende — Dirigió su mirada a Orihime.

Do you ever want to run away? / ¿Alguna vez quisiste echar a corre?  
Do you lock yourself in your room? / ¿Te encierra es tu habitación?  
With the radio on turned up so loud / Con la radio encendida a tal volumen  
That no one hears you screaming / que nadie pueda oír tus gritos — Orihime bajo la mirada ya que si sabia lo que era.

No you don't know what it's like / No, no sabes lo que es  
When nothing feels alright / Cuando nada sale bien  
You don't know what it's like / No sabes lo que es  
To be like me / ser como yo — Ulquiorra cantaba con mucho sentimiento

To be hurt, to feel lost / Ser herido, Sentirse perdido  
To be left out in the dark / Sentirse excluido en la oscuridad  
To be kicked when you're down / Ser pateado cuando estas deprimido  
To feel like you've been pushed around / Sentirse como si te hubieran empujado  
To be on the edge of breaking down / Estar al borde de una depresión  
And no one's there to save you / y nadie esta ahí para salvarte  
No you don't know what it's like / No, no sabes lo que es  
Welcome to my life / Bienbenido a mi vida — Orihime lo vio fijo, sentí que todo lo que cantaba era cierto, que era lo que él vivía

Do you wanna be somebody else? / ¿Te gustaría ser otra persona?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out? / ¿Estas harta de sentirte tan abandonada?  
Are you desperate to find something more / ¿Estas desesperada por encontrar algo más  
Before your life is over? / Antes que tu vida termine?

Byakuya  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate? / ¿Estas metida en un mundo al que odias?  
Are you sick of everyone around? / ¿Estas harta de todos a tu alrededor?  
With their big fake smiles / Con sus grandes sonrisa fingidas

And stupid lies / y sus estupidas mentiras — Él canto mientras veía a Soi y a Rukia

While deep inside you're bleeding / Mientras por dentro tu estas sangrando

No you don't know what it's like / No, no sabes lo que es  
When nothing feels alright / Cuando nada sale bien  
You don't know what it's like / No, no sabes como es  
To be like me / Ser como yo

Los dos  
To be hurt, to feel lost / Ser herido, sentirse perdido  
To be left out in the dark / Sentirse excluido en la oscuridad  
To be kicked when you're down / Sentirse pateado cuando estas deprimido  
To feel like you've been pushed around / Sentirse como si te vieran empujado  
To be on the edge of breaking down / Estar al borde de una depresión  
And no one's there to save you / y nadie esta ahí para salvarme  
No you don't know what it's like / No, no sabes lo que es  
Welcome to my life 7 Bienvenida a mi vida

Byakuya:  
No one ever lied straight to your face / Nunca nadie te ha mentido directamente a la cara  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back / y nadie te apuñaló a tus espaldas  
You might think I'm happy / Puedes pensar que estoy contento  
But I'm not gonna be ok / Pero no voy a estar bien  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted/ Todo el mudo te ha dado lo que querías  
You never had to work / Nunca has tenido que trabajar  
It was always there / Siempre estabas allí  
You don't know what it's like / No, no sabes lo que es  
What it's like / lo que es  
To be hurt, to feel lost / Ser herido, sentirse perdido  
To be left out in the dark / Sentirse excluido en la oscuridad  
To be kicked when you're down / Sentirse pateado cuando estas deprimido  
To feel like you've been pushed around / Sentirse como si te hubieran empujado  
To be on the edge of breaking down / Estar al borde de una depresión  
And no one's there to save you / y nadie esta ahí para salvarme  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)/ No sabes lo que es ( lo que es)

Los dos  
To be hurt / Ser herido  
To feel lost / Sentirse perdido  
To be left out in the dark / Sentirse excluido en la oscuridad  
To be kicked / Ser pateado  
When you're down / Cuando estas deprimido  
To feel like you've been pushed around / Setirse como si te hubieran empujado  
To be on the edge of breaking down / Estar al borde de una depresión  
And no one's there to save you / Y nadie este allí para salvarte  
No you don't know what it's like / No, no sabe lo que es  
Welcome to my life / bienvenida a mi vida

Welcome to my life / Bienvenida a mi vida  
Welcome to my life / Bienvenida a mi vida

Al terminar de tocar, los chicos se sintieron desahogados, hoy no había sido su día, las chicas en cambio no sabían que hacer o decir. Los chicos se acercaron.

— Cálmense es solo una canción, no se tomen tan enserio la letra — dijo Ichigo tranquilizándolas, aunque la mayoría sabia que lo dicho por la canción es lo que sienten todos ellos, las chicas no quisieron decir mas nada.

— ¿Qué les pareció? — preguntó Gin tratando de desviar su atención.

— Estuvo muy bien, la música es muy buena y la letra llega al corazón — dijo Nell saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Se nos hace tarde, vámonos — dijo Rukia un poco desconcertada.

Todas salieron de el salón de música, la ultima en salir fue Orihime quien observo a Ichigo y a Ulquiorra y luego salio con una mirada preocupada.

— Creo que las dejamos preocupadas — susurró Gin. Todos en el salón tenían problemas, claro que unos más simples que otros. Ellos se quedaron un rato hablando y contando un poco sus situaciones.

Con las chicas

— Bien, chicas es hora que se arreglen, las espero en la habitación — dijo Rangiku, lo ultimo dirigido a Rukia, Nemú, Nell y Orihime las cuales se despidieron y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Luego de media hora dos chicas salieron de la habitación de Rukia esta era Nemú y Orihime, las dos chicas iban con una bata de baño debido a que se arreglarían en la de Rangiku que estaba a tres habitaciones de la de ellas. Mientras caminaban alguien detuvo a Orihime y le pidió hablar un rato, este era un pelinegro. Nemú se adelantó y dejo a la pobre chica toda nerviosa.

En la habitación de Rangiku

Dos de las chicas de esa habitación ya se habían bañado, Rangiku y Nanao, Soi acababa de entrar al baño y Tatsuki salio un momento a buscar algo, se escucho el sonido de la puerta y al abrirla Nanao se encontró a Nemú.

Cuando le estaban subiendo el cierre al vestido de Nemú, se volvió a escuchar la puerta, por ella entraron Rukia y Nell, las cuales venían riéndose.

— ¿Y Orihime? — preguntó Rukia al percatarse que no estaba en la habitación.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — dijo la chica, entrando a la habitación un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó curiosa Nell, Orihime tartamudeo un poco pero no respondio.

— Ulquiorra la llamó — dijo Nemú mientras Rangiku le acomodaba algunos detalles de su disfraz, su disfraz era estilo corsé en la parte superior y caía holgadamente hasta 15 cm mas arriba de la rodilla. La parte superior en blanco y al caer era roja. Se colocó unas sandalias de tacón rojas y de accesorio tenia un lado tenia un ala de demonio y del otro de ángel.

— Te ves muy bien, Nemú — dijo Orihime aun roja tratando de distraer la atención de las demás, logró hacerlo todas se empezaron a acomodar.

La segunda en estar lista fue Nell, la cual estaba vestida de hechicera, su disfraz consistía en un vestido ceñido a la cintura de tonalidad morado oscuro, lo cual hacia realzar su cuerpo, unas medias de mallas que llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias de tacón negras, tenia de accesorios un capa lo cual ayudaría a ocultar su color de cabello. Luego fue Orihime la cual estaba disfrazada de un estilo de caperucita roja un poco gótica, ya que consistía en un vestido negro estilo corsé con sus hilos rojo unas sandalias de tacón rojas y una capa del mismo color, ocultando así su cabello.

Rukia se vistió de Vampira, su traje era un vestido corto, negro ceñido en la cintura y caía en flecos, el vestido tenia detalles rojo, unas botas hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla y una capa por fuera negro, por dentro roja. Se veía muy bien, al ella estar lista también estaba Soi, quien estaba disfrazada de un ángel negro, su vestido era corto, negro y ceñido a su cuerpo, tenia un parecido a los vestido de bailarina de ballet. Unas sandalias negras de tacón y unas alas de color negro. Le siguió Tatsuki la cual estaba vestida de bruja, consistía en un vestido corto morado, con un estilo corsé, unas sandalias negra, su cabello era cubierto por un sombreo de bruja negro, con detalles dorado dándole un aire misterioso. Nanao, se vistió estilo gitana una falda corta con flecos de colores oscuros y un estilo de camisa con un corsé, su cabello era cubierto por una bandada de color roja y llevaba unas zapatillas rojas.

La ultima en estar lista fue Rangiku, debido a que ella maquillaba a las demás, ella estaba vestida de demonio, su disfraz era un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, con detalles rojo, unas botas de tacón negro y como detalles al traje unas alas de demonio grises.

Luego de estar todas listas se percataron de la hora, solo faltaban unos minutos para que la fiesta comenzara, estaban nerviosas ya que seria la prueba.

— Bien, al salir de aquí, todas se colocan su antifaz y ya saben traten de actuar distinta así no las descubre y seria mas divertido — dijo Nell emocionada.

Al salir todas llevaban un antifaz que le combinaba con sus atuendos, eran hermosos accesorios debido a sus decoraciones.

— Orihime, ese antifaz es muy hermoso — afirmó Rukia al ver a la chica colocándoselo. Era la mitad de color blanca y la otra de color negra — No lo había visto — dijo la pelinegra haciendo puchero debido a que no se lo había enseñado y dejando a una sonrojada Orihime.

Al llegar a el gimnasio, vieron todo el lugar decorado estilo Halloween, todo era muy misterioso y gótico, se veían mesas dispersas, la pista de baile era amplia, en el fondo del lugar había un escenario donde estaba un Dj y varios micrófono y instrumento, se veía a muchos estudiantes allí, disfrazados, ella no pudieron reconocer a nadie, ya que todo llevaban antifaz.

Las chicas se acercaron a la pista de baile, y poco a poco la sacaron a bailar, la ultima fue Nemú, que fue empujada por un chico al la pista, pasaron un rato divirtiéndose hasta que se escucha Ukitake hablar mediante un micrófono.

— El grupo 1 por favor prepárense que en poco minutos presentaran la prueba — dijo el peliblanco, estaba vestido como siempre solo que tenia una capa roja puesta y le daba un aire de vampiro.

Ese grupo toco bien, volvieron a colocar música y las chicas empezaron a bailar, Rangiku había sido arrastrada por un chico a bailar, ella no sabia quien era, pero algo en el le atraía demasiado, se sentía segura. No aguanto mas y le pregunto su nombre el se negó a responder, ellos disfrutaron, aunque él no decía nada sus gesto le encantaban a la chica, lo mismo pasaba con Orihime y Nemú, solo que el chico de la ultima si le dijo algunas palabras pero ella no pudo reconocerlo. Los profesores volvieron a llamar a otra banda.

Volvió el Dj a colocar música y luego tocaron, así fueron pasando, como a mitad de la fiesta, llamaron al 5 grupo, las chicas pararon de bailar y se dirigieron a verlos. Ellas no sabían como estaban vestidos los chicos del grupo de Gin, hasta que se aparecieron en el escenario y se quedaron impresionadas….

Continuara…

Espero que lo disfruten. Si pueden comente y por favor si quieren me dan consejos o me dicen una canción que quieran que alguna de las banda toquen.


	14. Chapter 14: Noche de escalofríos

¡Hola! Les traigo la continuación, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por tu lovetamaki1 comentario me emociona saber que te gusta la historia, si puedes me das tu opinion sobre este capitulo.

Los personajes son de Tite Kubo y las canciones de sus respectivos autores

**Capitulo XIV: Noche de escalofríos**

La banda de Gin se coloco en el escenario, todos quedaron impresionados de lo bien que se veían, Renji se coloco en la batería y estaba disfrazado como de un estilo salvaje, un Jean desgastado una camisa negra dejando ver un poco su pecho y su cabello suelto. Byakuya vestía todo de negro y poseía un capa de color negro con capucha, al lado de su micrófono tenia una Oz lo que explicaba que el era la muerte, Gin era un estilo de fantasma estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un patalon claro desgastados ademas que se veia muy palido , y Hisagi estaba vestido normal pero algunas partes de su ropa estaba desgarrada y con un poco de "sangre", además de que se coloco un poco de maquillaje en la cara para aparentar sangre, Todos tenían antifaz, lo cual dificultaba diferenciarlos y saber quien era cada uno.

Ellos se acercaron al escenario, el profesor Ukitake desde una mesa donde estaban todos los jueces, allí él tenía un micrófono.

— Ahora disfrutaran la música de la 5º banda, esta conformada por Byakuya, Renji, Gin y Hisagi, y el nombre de la banda es Could Soul — dijo como información.

— ¡Gin! — Susurró Rangiku, al verlo colocarse en el escenario con su guitarra, vestido de la persona que había bailado y hablado con ella — *¿Cómo no me di cuenta?* — pensó la chica

Ellos se colocaron en el escenario y Byakuya se quito la capucha y se observo su rostro aunque aun tenia su antifaz, su cabello suelto se regó en sus hombros lo cual le dio un aspecto más misterioso, se coloco delante del micrófono. El escenario estaba ambientado estilo Halloween, pero para su presentación ellos utilizaron un lado del escenario donde estaba la banda y del otro se encontraba sobre un pedestal, un "ataúd" lo cual le daba un toque de misterio misterio. ( watch?v=UCCyoocDxBA)

— Helena — susurró Byakuya empezó luego se escucho el bajo de Hisagi y él empezó a cantar.

Long ago / Hace tiempo — susurró llamando la atención de todos.  
Just like the hearse / Igual que la carroza fúnebre

You die to get in again / Tu moriste para entrar de nuevo

We are so far from you / Estamos tan lejos de ti — Toda la banda empezó a tocar.

Burning on just like a match / Quemándose igual que un fósforo

You strike to incinerate/ Tu comienzas a incinerarte — empezó hacer señas con sus manos.  
The lives of everyone you know / La vida de todos los que conociste  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take) / Y que es lo peor que escoges  
from every heart you break (heart you break) / De cada corazón que rompes  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain) /y como una cuchilla te estacas  
Well I've been holding on tonight / Bueno he estado esperando esta noche

What's the worst that I could say?/ ¿Qué es lo peor que puedo decir?  
Things are better if I stay / Las cosas son mejores si me quedo  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y Buenas Noches

So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y Buenas Noches — el extendió las manos como si diera un discurso, todos se empezaron a animar, por el sonido de la guitarra, Gin se desenvolvía muy bien, la canción se escuchaba fuerte y movida.

Came a time / Vino un tiempo — Byakuya saco de su base el micrófono.  
When every star fall brought / Cuando cada estrella caída

you to tears again / te hacia llorar de nuevo — empezó a recorrer el escenario.  
We are the very hurt you sold / Nosotros somos los mas heridos que dejaste  
And what's the worst you take / y que es lo peor que escoges  
from every heart you break/ de cada corazón que rompes  
And like a blade you stain / y como una cuchillas te estacas  
Well I've been holding on tonight / Bueno he estado esperando esta noche — Gin y Hisagui empezaron a saltar, mientras Byakuya caminaba de regreso a la base del micrófono.

What's the worst that I could say? / ¿Qué es lo peor que puedo decir?  
Things are better if I stay / Las cosas son mejores si me quedo  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y buenas noches  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y buenas noches  
And if you carry on this way / y si continuas así  
Things are better if I stay / Las cosas son mejores si me quedo  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y buenas noches  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y buenas noches— Repitió dirigiendo su mirada a un "ataúd" cercano a él, al terminar esa esa frase, toda la banda mientras tocaba bajaron la cabeza como si de un oración se tratara.

Can you hear me? / ¿Puedes oírme? — cantó mientras una mujer se levantaba del ataúd  
Are you near me? / ¿Estas cerca mío? — La chica empezó a danzar estilo ballet cerca del cantante, dando giros y de puntillas.  
Can we pretend to leave and then / ¿Merecemos dejar la tierra?  
We'll meet again / ¿Aprendemos — La chica era Soi Fong, Byakuya les dio una rosas  
When both our cars collide? / Cuándo nuestros autos colisionan?

Todos se sorprendieron cuando la chica recibió las rosas y cayo en el ataúd como si estuviera muerta. Ellos siguieron tocando.

What's the worst that I could say? / ¿Qué es lo peor que puedo decir?  
Things are better if I stay / Las cosas son mejores si me quedo  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y buenas noches  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y buenas noches  
And if you carry on this way / y si continuas así  
Things are better if I stay / Las cosas son mejores si me quedo  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y buenas noches  
So long and goodnight / Hasta luego y buenas noches — Ellos terminaron bajando la cabeza como si estuvieran haciendo una oración.

Todos aplaudieron por la gran presentación que tuvieron, además de lo bien que tocaron y se desenvolvieron en el escenario.

— Gracias Could Soul y gracias a Soi Fong por su baile — dijo Ukitake, ella inclino la cabeza como agradecimiento y se retiraron esperando resultados. Estando ya en un lugar alejado todos se felicitaron, Byakuya se acerco a Soi Fong.

— Buen trabajo, son tuyas las rosas — susurró en el oído, logrando que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío. Desde que habían llegado, Byakuya había bailado y hablado con ella, eso la ha dejado confundida. No fue difícil para los dos reconocerse. Al llegar a la pista de baile todos los felicitaron.

Colocaron música y siguieron bailando, en un extremo del gimnasio se observaba a una pareja bailar aunque ellos parecían perdidos en los ojos del otro.

POV Orihime

Me sentía hipnotizada con esos ojos, sabia con quien bailaba, lo descubrí apenas me saco a bailar, esos ojos eran inconfundibles, su color esmeralda eran únicos, me sorprendió verlo vestido como un estilo de vampiro moderno, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo, ya que se veía muy… no se como explicarlo. Supe en seguida por que me había dado el antifaz.

Flash back

— Necesito hablar contigo — me había dicho Ulquiorra cuando me alejo de Nemú — Úsalo esta noche — me dijo mientras me entregaba una caja que contenía un hermoso antifaz, eso me dejo confundida, pero a la misma vez feliz.

— Tu bailaras conmigo — me dijo caminando hacia mi — Solo conmigo — me susurró al oído dejándome sonrojada en un pasillo.

Fin de Flashbacks

No pude evitar sonrojarme al recodar lo último, Ulquiorra me acaricio las mejillas, sorprendiéndome. Trate de desviar la vista para que no detallara que estaba como un tomate, así que dirigí mi vista a Rukia que bailaba muy cerca de nosotros con un chico que enseguida reconocí como Ichigo por su cabello, se veían muy contento además de que pude observar que ellos se besaron, eso me alegro pero a la misma vez me dio una punzada al recordar que yo estuve enamorada de él y que nunca logre ese preciado beso.

Ulquiorra al parecer se dio cuenta de mi reacción ya que me apretó un poco la cintura tratando de sacarme de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Todavía sigues enamorada de él? — me dijo fríamente, lo cual me sorprendió así que tarde un poco en responder.

— No, solo es mi amigo — le dije segura de mi misma.

— Como puedes sentir ese tipo de cosas y dejarte llevar por eso, no entiendo el termino sentimientos — dijo Ulquiorra al fin mostrando un cara de confusión.

— Tu tienes sentimientos — le asegure, él me quedo viendo confundido — Tu sientes amistad por Nell y Grimm, tu no quisieras que les pasara algo y te preocupan aunque no lo demuestres — él se sorprendió — Además tu sientes aprecios a ciertas personas.

— Could Soul paso la prueba, por favor acercarse el 6º grupo — interrumpió la voz de Ukitake que resonaba en el salón de baile, de nuevo se coloco música.

El solo se quedo pensando y luego se detuvo de bailar y me dijo que lo esperara en una mesa que iba por algo de beber, pero antes de perderse entre tanta gente me susurró.

— ¿Quieres enseñarme lo que es sentir? — me susurró dejándome sonrojada yo solo alcance a asentir antes de que se fuera.

Me senté en una mesa, sentía que me híper ventilaba, mi corazón se sentía acelerado, sabia que ya no amaba a Ichigo, pero si me empezaba a gustar alguien y ese era definitivamente Ulquiorra. A mi se acerco Rangiku y Rukia y se sentaron un poco emocionadas y al mismo tiempo me dijeron.

— ¡Que buena noche!

— Si — susurre yo, las dos chicas se quedaron viendo y luego me vieron a .mí

— ¿Con quien has bailado toda la noche? No se ha separado de ti hasta ahora — dijo Rangiku ya que no había podido detallar el chico que bailaba conmigo.

Yo solo me puse nerviosa, no sabia que decirle, pero era una fiesta de disfraces y era mejor que no supieran hasta lo último ya que no aguantaría sus bromas sin sonrojarme. Así que negué y ellas me quedaron viendo con sospecha.

Fin de POV Orihime

POV Ulquiorra

No supe como esa palabras salieron de mi boca, nunca espere que dijera algo así, se supones que mi vida era vacía, yo no sentía nada, se supone que yo puedo observar todo como no me di cuenta, se supone que yo representaba el vacío, lo analítico y todo lo insensible. Pero esa chica logro cambiar todo, logro que sintiera lo que no he sentido por nadie, logro hacerme sentir esas punzadas en mi pecho, no se que es lo que siento por ella, si es que siento algo, pero lo único que se con seguridad que ella ya es Mía, y si alguien se le acerca, no vivira lo suficiente.

Alguien me empujo un poco sacándome de mis pensamientos, había llegado a la barra donde estaban las bebidas, cuando voltee a ver quien me había empujado me encontré con la sonrisa estupida de Grimmjow.

— ¿Qué sucedió, "Lord Ulquiorra"? — dijo lo ultimo en son de burla.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — le dije de forma fría.

— Yo nada, pero que mal humor, será que la princesita te tiene así — comentó Grimm incrementando mis ganas de golpearlo, pero no caería en sus provocación no soy tan impulsivo como él o el idiota de Ichigo.

— 7º Grupo, es su turno — nos interrumpió la voz de el profesor de música, desviando nuestra atención.

— Creo que es buena idea que buscaras a Nell, observe a un lobo pulgoso acercarse a ella, y por su forma de ser, estoy seguro que es Nnoitra — dije logrando que Grimm desviara su vista a la pista de baile.

— ¿Por que lo mencionas? — me dijo mientras seguía a Nell con la vista.

— Por que al igual que tu, no me agrada Nnoitra — le dije fríamente dejándolo pensativo, sabia que además de que no le agradaba Nnoitra, estaba celoso que se llevara la atención de Nell.

Me aleje de él y vi que Orihime se había sentado en un mesa, pero vi que no estaba sola, estaba su amiga castaña rojiza y Rukia hablando con ella, así que me senté en una silla un poco alejada de ella.

Fin de POV

A la mesa en donde se encontraba Rukia y Rangiku se acerco Soi Fong, y se sentó a descansar.

— Te tengo nuevas noticias — dijo Rangiku mientras se acercaba a ella, Soi solo la vio resignada ya que ella no quería saber nada — Rukia tiene novio.

— ¿Qué? / ¡Rangiku! — dijeron a la vez Orihime y Rukia respectivamente

— Rukia vuélvelo a contar — pidió la castaña rojiza provocando un sonrojo en ella.

Flashbacks

Se encontraba una pareja bailando, cada uno sabia quien era el otro, hablaban de cualquier cosa, él tenía su mano muy apretada contra la de él como si no quisiera soltarla.

— Rukia, te había comentado lo hermosa y sensual que te ves vestida de Vampira — le susurró a la chica sonrojándola, ella no dijo nada.

En un momento de la canción ellos se acercaron mas y ninguno los dos pudieron evitar el impulso de volver a probar los labios del otro, Ichigo se acerco a Rukia y termino por acortar la distancia entre sus labios, se besaron al principio de una forma tierna pero no duro mucho, poco a poco se volvió mas apasionado, Ichigo mordió el labio inferior de Rukia pidiéndole permiso y ella gustosa acepto, empezó una danza entre sus leguas, se besaban con mucha pasión, pero entre besos Rukia logro susurrar un no podemos, dejando a Ichigo confundido.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ichigo.

— Idiota, debido a que hace unas semanas terminaste con Senna y has estado conmigo, si seguimos así van a pensar que dejaste a Senna por mí — dijo Rukia.

— Pero si es la verdad — dijo Ichigo, logrando que la chica se sonrojara, se sentía feliz al escuchar eso pero a la misma vez se sentía culpable, al ver su expresión, Ichigo añadió — Pero también era que estaba cansado de ella, ella nunca me gusto y no me di cuenta hasta que te vi a inicio de año, supe enseguida que a la que quería de novia era a ti.

Esa declaración fue sorpresiva para la chica y mas cuando el chico le propuso ser su novia, ella no sabia como racionar, estaba muy emocionada, pero termino aceptando.

Fin de Flashbacks

— Esa bruja se merecía que Ichigo le terminara — dijo Rangiku celebrando.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Rangiku? — preguntó Soi ya que la forma en como le dijo fue como si supiera algo que ellas no supieran.

— Se los diré, yo vi varias noches salir a Senna de su cuarto y la seguí, encontrándome con la escena de Senna besándose con Kaien, y sin saber a que mas llegaron — confesó Rangiku dejando a Orihime y Rukia sorprendidas.

— ¿Por qué ella nunca termino con Ichigo? — preguntó Orihime ingenuamente.

— Sencillo, Ichigo en unos de los chicos más populares del instituto, y ella obvio que no quería quedar… como lo que es — dijo lo último entre los dientes.

Todas se quedaron pensativa hasta que escucharon que el 9º grupo era llamado, a Rukia se le había olvidado la prueba, con lo de Ichigo y ahora lo que Rangiku le había dicho, fue algo confundida al escenario.

El grupo de Rukia se colocaron en el escenario dejando a todos muy emocionados por como vestían, Ulquiorra estaba vestido de un estilo de vampiro actual, es decir una ropa a la moda pero se observa en su rostro unas líneas de "sangre" salir de su boca y unos colmillos sobresalir, Ichigo iba a un estilo Vanhellsing, Grimm tenia un peinado alocado viéndose un poco salvaje y estaba vestido de modo casual solo que su ropa aparentaba desgarrada, todos se dieron cuenta que actuaba de un estilo de licántropo y luego Uryu el que estaba vestido todo de negro y tenia pintada en el cuello dos puntos de sangre con líneas rojas que caían. Todos tenían antifaz.

— Bien, esta banda se llama Angels Death — añadió Ukitake luego de haber nombrado a los integrantes.

Ellos se colocaron en sus posiciones, excepto Rukia que no se veía por ningún lado, todos se sorprendieron al no ver a la cantante en el escenario y más cuando la banda empezo a tocar sin ella. ( watch?v=x5G7b-cQPIg). Empezó a tocar Ulquiorra con su guitarra acompañado con Ichigo, luego la bateria de Grimm y el bajo de Uryu, de repente apareció Rukia modelando mientra su capa se movía ágilmente y empezó a cantar.

Dark are the streets, / Oscuras son las calles

Gloom's creeping out of the walls / La oscuridad arrastrándose fuera de los muros  
Dirt comes alive / La suciedad cobra vidas — señalo al publico.

And all the neon-lights call / y todas las luces de neón a la llamada de los  
Demons and fools and a lady of black / Demonios necios y una dama de negro  
She's of the kind nighttime-insomniac / Ella es el tipo de noche… Insomnia

She sees the prey and she's aware / Ella ve la presa y ella es consciente  
The times are hard / Los tiempos son difíciles  
but she don't care / pero a ella no le importa — Se coloco en el centro del escenario.

She's a vampire / Ella es un vampiro — Toda la banda susurro estas palabras.

Desire darker than black / Deseo mas oscuro que el negro  
She's a vampire / Ella es un vampiro  
Reach higher, no turning back / Llegar mas alto, sin vuelta atrás  
Her wings are curtains of the night / Sus alas son cortinas de las noches  
She knows no wrong or right / Ella no conoce mal o bien

Dead are the places / Muertos son los lugares — Se escuchaba a la banda muy bien, Ulquiorra y Ichigo destacaban con sus guitarras.

Where this goddess has been / en los que esta diosa ha ido  
Cold is the skin / La piel esta fría

that this creature has seen / De los que han visto a esta criatura  
Her universe is an ocean of blood / Su universo es un océano de sangre — ella volvió a señalar a el publico y luego se paso la mano por la boca como si se limpiara sangre.  
Her dining table the cradle of mud / Su mesa de comedor, la cuna de barro

She sees the prey and she's aware / Ella ve la presa y ella es consciente  
The times are hard / Los tiempos son difíciles  
but she don't care / pero a ella no le importa

She's a vampire / Ella es un vampiro  
Desire darker than black / Deseo mas oscuro que el negro  
She's a vampire / Ella es un vampiro  
Reach higher, no turning back / Llegar mas alto, sin vuelta atrás  
Her wings are curtains of the night / Sus alas son cortinas de las noches  
She knows no wrong or right / Ella no conoce mal o bien

Vampire/ Vampiro

The night is blind, / La noche es ciega — todos se quedaron impresionados por su voz

the mistress she is calling you / La persona que ella esta llamando  
To be by her side forevermore / Para estar a su lado para siempre  
Follow her until her thirst is sated / Síguela hasta que haya saciado su sed  
an immortal lie, heartblood / Inmortal mentira, corazón de sangre — Ella hizo una seña con los dedos como invitándonos a ser su cena.

Se escucho la potente guitarra de Ulquiorra en un solo, luego se le unió Ichigo demostrando sus dotes en la guitarra como si compitieran, sus disfraces los ayudaban a dar un ambiente de batalla, los dos eran muy buenos. Se destacaron, se colocaron en el centro del escenario y empezaron una batalla con sus guitarras.

Can't help yourself, she's got you paralyzed/ No puedes ayudarte, ella te tiene paralizado  
So would you kiss the sun goodbye / Asi que besa el sol, adiós  
And give your life to never die? / Y das tu vida, para nunca morir? — se escucho la bateria de Grimm con mas potencia, mientras el movía las baquetas con fuerza mientras movia su alborotado cabello.

She sees the prey and she's aware / Ella ve la presa y ella es consciente  
The times are hard / Los tiempos son difíciles— Rukia se acerco a Uryu.  
but she don't care / pero a ella no le importa

She's a vampire / Ella es un vampiro  
Desire darker than black / Deseo mas oscuro que el negro  
She's a vampire / Ella es un vampiro  
Reach higher, no turning back / Llegar mas alto, sin vuelta atrás  
Her wings are curtains of the night / Sus alas son cortinas de las noches  
She knows no wrong or right / Ella no conoce mal o bien

Vampire / Vampiro — y en la ultima frase hizo como si mordiera a Uryu.

Todos aplaudieron, no podían creer lo mucho que habían mejorado, su actuación fue una de las mejores, cuando ellos bajaran del escenario, Byakuya le dio una media sonrisa a Rukia.

— Estoy orgullos de ti, lo hiciste muy bien — susurró el pelinegro, logrando hacer sonreír a Rukia y ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Nell se lanzó a los brazos de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, ellos no se esperaban esa reacción así que los dos la sostuvieron para que no se cayera mientras ella los llenaba de besos.

— Estuvieron fantásticos — dijo Nell mientras los abrazaba.

— Ya deja el ruido — comentó Grimm con una sonrisa en la cara.

Uryu e Ichigo fueron abrazados por Orihime y los felicito. Ichigo se acerco a Rukia y la beso dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos y a un pelinegro queriéndolo matar pero siendo detenido por Gin y Soi Fong, entre la emoción se escucho.

— El 9º grupo paso la prueba y ha sido uno de los mejores grupos que se ha presentado, por favor prepárese el 10º grupo, que en minutos les toca presentar — dijo Ukitake, se volvió a escucharse música y todos empezaron a bailar.

El grupo de Rangiku se reunió cerca del escenario, faltaba solo Soi Fong y Orihime, estas dos estaban buscando algo. Cuando regresaron al auditorio, chocaron con varias personas que no la dejaban pasar hasta que las dos sintieron que las jalaban separándola.

— Mujer, ten mas cuidado — le dijo Ulquiorra a Orihime mientras que la alejaba del grupo de personas.

— Lo siento — dijo sintiendose un poco débil y apretando el estuche que tenia entre sus manos.

— No importa — dijo detallado lo que tenía entre las manos, no comento nada y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba las demás y Nell como siempre se le volvió a lazar agradeciéndole.

Del otro lado se encontraba Soi Fong empujando a la personas para poder pasar hasta que alguien la jalo, dejándola confundida.

— Ten mas cuidado — dijo fríamente Byakuya mientras la alejaba de los demás — Tu banda esta de aquel lado — añadió señalándole.

— Gracias — dijo secamente Soi Fong y se dirigió hacia los demás pero volvió a ser jalada y no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre los de ella.

Ese momento fue tan rápido que ella no pudo corresponder, pero igual se sentía confundida, cuando el pelinegro se alejo le dio una sonrisa orgullosa lo cual le dio gana de romperle la cara.

— Deuda saldada — dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras se alejaba.

Soi Fong se dirigió confundida a las demás, ellas se organizaron y fueron llamadas al escenario, pero ninguna salia ya que era parte de su actuación.

— Bien, esta banda esta conformada por solo chicas, y es llamada feelings of soul — comentó Ukitake, las luces del escenario se apagaron, eso llamo la atención del publico y todos se acercaron, una luz ilumino el escenario. ( watch?v=DtQSu9J8ogI)

Empezó el sonido como de unas palpitaciones, era una pista que pusieron que sorprendió un poco a todos ya que parecía música clásica, se escucho el sonido de un violín, salio de una de las cortinas del escenario Soi Fong tocando su violín mientras danzaba un poco, del otro lado salio Orihime también realizaba lo mismo, se veían hermosas las dos, una era un angel negro con estilo de bailarina y la otra un estilo de caperucita pero madura con un estilo de ballet, mientras ella danzaba, apareció Nell cantando, ella destaca entre las demás ya que de el disfraz de hechicera y la capa que traía hacia que fuera difícil reconocerla.

Out on your own / Fuera de uno mismo— Todos quedaron impresionados por su voz.

Cold and alone again / Frío y solo otra vez  
can this be what you really / ¿Puede ser lo que realmente  
wanted, baby? / Quisiste, bebe? — ella danzo un poco en el escenario y en la ultima palabra se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto su largo cabello. Al escenario se unió Nemú con el bajo.

Blame it on me / Cúlpame a mi — cantaba con mucha emoción.  
set your guilt free / y libérate de la culpa  
nothing can hold you back now / Nada puede retenerte ahora — se unió Tatsuki con la batería. Dando mas potencia a la canción.

Mientras tocaban ellas, Nell, Soi y Orihime danzaba, las dos últimas aun tocando el violín, todos quedaron impresionados.

Now that you're gone / Ahora que te has ido — Nell se detuvo en medio del escenario.  
I feel like myself again / Me siento como yo misma de nuevo  
grieving the things / Apenada de las cosas— Movía sus manos y señalaba

I can't repair and willing... / que no puedo repara y dispuesta a… — a ellas se unió Rangiku con su guitarra.

To let you blame it on me / Dejar que me culpes de todo a mi  
and set your guilt free / y te liberes de la culpa — Ella saltaba y recorría el escenario.  
I don't want to hold you back now love/ No quiero retenerte ahora amor

I can't change who I am / No puedo cambiar quien soy

Not this time,/ No esta vez — Canto con mas fuerza y se escucho mejor

I wont lie to keep you near me / No mentiré para mantenerte cerca de mi  
and in this short life,/ Y en esta corta vida

There's no time to / No ha tiempo para— Recorrió el escenario mientras cantaba.  
waste on giving up / gastar en rendirse

My love wasn't enough / Mi amor no es suficiente

Se escucho con potencia la guitarra y la batería dándole a la canción mucha fuerza, la mayoría quedo impresionado por como lo que tocaba se adaptaba a la pista y como manejaban el escenario. Soi Fong y Orihime bailaban alrededor de Nell mientras ella daba vueltas, luego se alejaron.

and you can blame it on me / Y tu puedes culparme a mi  
just set your guilt free, honey / Solo libérate de toda culpa, querido  
I don't want to hold you back now love / No quiero retenerte ahora amor — lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha pasion, dio una vuelta y se sentó, mientras las demás se acercaba y se colocaban a su alrededor.

Lo ultimo en escucharse fue la pista del coro y los dos violines que fueron las ultimas en acercarse a Nell. El público estaba como mudo por su presentación, Nell demostraba mucha pasión y sentimiento en el escenario, luego de unos segundos todos aplaudieron y gritaron emocionados, los jueces estaban un poco impactados.

— Ya es hora que quitarse la mascara — dijo Nell, mientras Soi y Orihime se quitaban las mascara, todos hicieron la misma acción.

Ellas bajaron del escenario muy emocionadas, todas las banda se acercaron a felicitarla.

— Bien, la ultima banda, Felling of soul aprobó, ahora recuerde que ya se acerca la hora de culminar esta fiesta. Solo les anuncio que habrá una ultima presentación, que la realizara la mejor banda que toco esta noche, pronto anunciaremos quien será — informó Ukitake dejando a los alumnos sorprendidos.

Los miembros de las bandas ya sabían eso, el profesor Shunsui les había avisado que practicaran dos canciones por si acaso ganaban. Todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos por saber quien había sido la mejor, la mayoría de las presentaciones estuvo muy bien.

— Bien— luego de media hora de baile, el profesor llamo la atención de todos — La banda que se presentara será…

Continuara…

Espero que disfrutara el capitulo, y disculpe lo largo, espero que les gustaran las canciones que elegi. Si pueden comente, asi me dan su idea. En unos días traeré la continuación ¿Quién crees que será la mejor banda? ¡Gracias por leer!

Helena-My chemical Romance

Vampire-Xandria

Lacrymosa- Evanescence

¡Hasta luego!


	15. Chapter 15: Noche de escalofríos II

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, lleno de misterio y humor, espero que lo disfruten. Foreveryour, gracias por ponerte al día, me alegra mucho saber que sigues comentando y que te guste la historia y lovetamaki1 gracias por tu comentarios, espero que te siga gustando los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por estar pendiente. Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leer :

**Capitulo XV: Noche de escalofríos II**

Los alumnos estaban emocionados y curiosos de saber quien fue la banda que toco mejor, los miembros de las bandas estaban nerviosos y ansiosos. Luego de media hora del anuncio de Ukitake, los alumnos disfrutaron hasta que Shunsui se coloco delante del micrófono del escenario.

— Bien— dijo el castaño viendo a todos a los alumnos — La banda que se presentara será…— hizo una pausa que exaspero a los alumnos.

— ¡Ya dígalo de una vez! — gritó Grimmjow ya cabreado.

— OK, no me dejan ponerle suspenso — se quejó el profesor — La banda que se presentara será Feeling of Soul, debido a su presentación y a lo bien que se escucharon

— Feeling of Soul— comentó Yoruchi mientras las chicas se acercaban — El escenario es de ustedes

Las chicas se acercaron al escenario y se colocaron en sus posiciones, esta vez Soi Fong se coloco su guitarra eléctrica y se acercó a Rangiku, y Orihime agarró un micrófono, ella seria corista esta vez.

— Sweet Sacrifice — dijo sensualmente ( watch?v=XBYhQnjyrWo)

It's true, / Es cierto, — empezó a cantar Nell mientras se escuchaba a Soi y Rangiku  
we're all a little insane / Todos estamos un poco dementes

But its so clear / Pero es muy claro

Now that I'm unchained / ahora que estoy desencadenada — Se escuchó su voz mas fuerte sorprendiendo a todos.

fear is only in our minds / El miedo solo esta en nuestras mentes  
taking over all the time / Invadiéndolas todo el tiempo  
fear is only in our minds / El miedo solo esta en nuestras mentes  
but its taking over all the time / pero invadiéndolas todo el tiempo — Todos se quedaron impresionados de la voz de Nell. Ella señalo a todos y colocó sus manos en la cabeza y la movió como si estuviera siendo torturada por voces.

You poor sweet innocent thing / Tu pobre dulce cosas inocente  
dry your eyes and testify / Secate los ojos y testifica  
you know you live / Sabes que vives— demostraban mucha pasión  
to break me- don't deny / para desbaratarme- no lo niegues

Sweet sacrifice / Dulce sacrificio

La guitarra de Soi Fong era la que mas se escuchaba con el bajo de Nemú, las chicas tocaban con mucha pasión y Nell demostraba mucho sentimiento mientras cantaba.

One day / Un día

I'm gonna forget your name / Voy a conseguir olvidar tu nombre — señaló al público.

And one sweet day, / y un dulce día,

You're gonna drown / Vas a ahogarte — recorrió el escenario

In my lost pain / En mi dolor perdido

fear is only in our minds / El miedo solo esta en nuestras mentes — señaló su cabeza  
taking over all the time / Invadiéndolas todo el tiempo  
fear is only in our minds / El miedo solo esta en nuestras mentes  
but its taking over all the time / pero invadiéndolas todo el tiempo — señaló al público como aconsejándolos.

You poor sweet innocent thing / Tu pobre dulce cosas inocente  
dry your eyes and testify / Secate los ojos y testifica  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?/ y oh, ¿tu amas odiarme o no, dulzura?  
I'm your sacrifice. / Yo soy tu sacrificio — Ella extendió sus brazos como si estuviera sacrificando se acerco al público mientras Orihime cantaba y Nell actuaba lo dicho por ella.

Orihime:  
I dream in darkness / Mi sueños en la oscuridad  
I sleep to die e / Duermo para morir

Rase the silence / Alcanzo el silencio  
erase my life / Borrar de mi vida — susurraba la chica mientras las demás tocaban.  
our burning ashes / Nuestras cenizas ardientes  
blacken the day / Ennegrecer el día  
a world of nothingness / un mundo de la nada  
blow me away / Soplar e irme lejos — dijo lo ultimo dando una vuelta al estilo ballet y volviendo al lado de Soi.

Nell  
do you wonder / ¿Entonces te preguntas — Cantó con mas pasión  
why you hate? / Por que te odio? — Señalo al público

Are you still too weak / ¿Si eres todavía demasiado débil  
to survive your mistakes? / Para sobrevivir a tus errores?

You poor sweet innocent thing / Tu pobre dulce cosas inocente  
dry your eyes and testify / Sécate los ojos y testifica  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?/ y oh, ¿tu amas odiarme o no, dulzura?  
Sweet Sacrifice/ Dulce sacrifice — susurró antes de caer al suelo como si estuviera cansada de todo su dolor y alzó la cara en donde se veían sus lágrimas y una cara de dolor sorprendiendo al público.

En el momento que vieron eso, las luces se apagaron dejando a todos un poco confundido y asustados, luego se escucho el grito de Nell y Orihime; se encendieron las luces y ya no estaban. Los alumnos empezaron a susurrar hasta que vieron que el profesor Ukitake y Shunsui corrían al escenario. De repente se escucho una melodía fúnebre

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo? — preguntó preocupado Ichigo.

— No se — respondió Rukia muy nerviosa.

— ¿Esto es parte del espectáculo? — preguntó Grimm ya nervioso por Nell.

— No se — comentó Ulquiorra viendo a todos lados tratando de descubrir algo.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar y dejaron ver a las chicas confundidas. De las cortinas que tenia el escenario salio alguien con una capa negra que no dejaba ver quien era y del otro lado salio otra persona vestida igual.

— ¡Tendrán que pagar con su vida por este ultraje! — gritó una de las personas dirigiéndose a Soi Fong mientras se veía algo filoso en su mano. Al llegar a ella, Soi cayo inconsciente en el suelo mientras sangraba.

— Es hora de su final — gritó el primero corriendo hacia Nell y el otro realizando la misma acción pero hacia las demás, las luces se apagaron y se escucharon los gritos de todas las chicas Al escenderse las luces, se vio a todas las chicas en el suelo como si estuvieran desmayada, estaban rodeada de personas con capa negras. Esto puso nervioso a los chicos.

— ¡Esta fiesta acaba ahora! — gritó un de las personas y desaparecieron en lo que parecía humo llevándose a las chicas con ellos. Los alumnos se asustaron y empezaron a gritar como locos mientras veían a todos lados buscando a los profesores.

— Espero que disfrutaran la fiesta — dijo una sonriente Yoruichi con una capa negra en medio del escenario mientras aparecían todos los de capa, se quitaron la capucha dejando ver a Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, y otros profesores .

— Espero que disfrutaran nuestra broma. Gracias por su ayuda Feelings of Soul, son buenas actuando — comentó Unohana mientras las chicas de la banda salían al escenario, calmando así todos.

— ¡Que buen susto! — dijo Gin al lado de Byakuya — ¡Estuve a punto de montarme en el escenario! — añadió aliviado.

— ¡Lo se fui yo el que te detuvo! — dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigían a los demás.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — pregunto curioso el peliblanco — Si al principio cuando viste que uno se dirigía a Soi, estuviste tentado a subir.

— Porque en es mismo momento note a Unohana colocándose la capa detrás del escenario — dijo fríamente el Kuchiki.

— Así que tuviste nuestra misma reacción— afirmó Ichigo acercándose a ellos con Rukia, Grimmy Ulquiorra — Si no es por el emo, estuviéramos golpeando a los profesores sin saberlo— añadió señalando al pelinegro y ganándose una mala mirada de su parte.

Las chicas llegaron hasta ellos y todos las felicitaron y le agradecieron el buen susto que le dieron. Todos salieron del gimnasio y la mayoría se dirigía a sus dormitorios. La fiesta no había durado mucho debido a que la mayoría ya estaba cansados, habían tenido muchos trabajos, eran las 11:40 y todos se veían cansados exceptuando a un grupo el cual no tenía mucho sueño.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — pregunto Renji mientras caminaban con los demás en dirección a los dormitorios.

— Yo no tengo sueño — dijo Gin con su típica sonrisa y los demás lo apoyaron.

— Vamos, síganme — pidió Renji mientras se dirigía al jardín, los demás lo siguieron Caminaron hasta que Renji se detuvo cerca del bosque, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Saben muy cerca de aquí, en el bosque hay un gran árbol que esta cerca de un río, allí se ven muchas luciérganas, es un paisaje muy hermoso, ¿Quién me acompaña? — preguntó Renji.

— ¡Yo voy ¡— gritó Rukia, a ella le encantaba ese tipo de ambiente, fue secundada por Nell y Rangiku.

— ¿No creen que es muy tarde para estar de excursión?— comentó burlón Ichigo.

— Me da igual, yo voy — dijo Rukia en un tono de niña chiquita — Será ustedes que le tienen miedo a la oscuridad yo si quiero ir — añadió provocando a Ichigo.

— Esta bien, los acompaño — dijo resignado.

— Suena divertido, yo voy — afirmó Gin luego se dirigió a Byakuya — ¿Quieres venir? ¿O vas a dejar a tu preciosa hermana con nosotros? Yo la cuido por ti

Eso provoco que el pelinegro se lo quedara viendo, se acerco al grupo que iba al bosque resignado. Luego de él, Hisagi y Grimm, Tatsuki Soi, Nemú se unieron.

— ¿No romperíamos una regla con hacer esto? — preguntó Orihime inocente siendo apoyada por Nanao.

— En esta vida hay que romper algunas reglas — comentó Rukia con una sonrisa en la cara — Vamos, será divertido — dijo convenciendo a las dos.

— ¿Y ustedes que harán? — preguntó Ichigo viendo a Ulquiorra y Uryu, esto solo asintieron en modo de aceptación.

— Bien, vamos — dijo Renji encendiendo unas linternas y dándosela a Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquiorra y Rangiku.

— ¿De donde sacaste esto? — preguntó curiosa Rukia.

— Mientras ustedes discutían fui a buscarla — respondió el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a caminar.

— ¡Esperen! — Gritó Rangiku mientras en un bolso que llevaba metieron todas los accesorios de sus disfraces y sus sandalias altas todas las chicas — ¡Así esta mejor!

— No se si es buena idea, se pueden lastimar — comentó Uryu al ver que la mayoría estaba descalzas.

— No te preocupes, es mejor que ir en esas sandalias — dijo Nell apuntando el bolso.

— Deja esto aquí — opinó Grimm agarrado el bolso y dejándolo cerca de un árbol al inicio del bosque — Después lo vinimos a buscar — añadió.

Después de eso, ellos empezaron a caminar siendo guiados por Renji, algunos se preguntaban que hacían siguiendo a ese idiota, pero las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por ir, así que no dijeron nada y los siguieron. Luego de haber pasado unos veinte minutos, todos se empezaron a poner un poco nerviosos ya que había oscurecido mucho y ya habían entrado mucho al bosque.

— Renji ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí? — Preguntó Rukia un poco nerviosa.

— Claro que si, los chicos me dieron esta dirección — respondió alarmando a los demás.

— Eso quieres decir, ¿que tú nunca habías ido a ese lugar? — dijo Ichigo con ganas de golpearlo.

— No, pero me dieron buenas indicaciones, cálmense que yo se por donde es — respondió seguro de si caminando hasta que Renji se detuvo, y vio así algunos lados, esa expresión en su rostro demostraba que buscaba algo.

— ¡Estamos perdidos! — afirmó Gin dramáticamente levantando las manos al cielo.

— No, es solo que escuche como si alguien me llamará — dijo Renji asustando a algunos.

— ¡Dejate de juegos! — se quejo Grimm.

— No me presten atención, sigamos que estamos llegando — dijo mientras seguía caminando No duraron mucho hasta que él se detuvo de nuevo, provocando que todos se quedaran en silencio ya que venían hablando.

— ¿No me digas que volviste a escuchar que alguien te llamaba? — dijo Grimm nervioso.

— No, ya llegamos.

— Pero yo no veo ningún río o luciérnagas — se quejó Rukia.

— Hay un río, escuchen atentamente se escucha el agua — dijo Ulquiorra haciendo que lo demás prestaran atención al sonido.

— Estas en lo cierto, este es el gran árbol — dijo Renji mientras que rodeaba un enorme árbol que a todos sorprendió se acercaron a el y vieron el río.

Las chicas se acercaron al río y vieron a las luciérnagas volar de aquí para allá iluminando su camino, ellas quedaron encantadas, los chicos se quedaron sentados en círculo cerca del árbol. Luego que las chicas se acercaran a ellos, decidieron hablar un rato, de un tema al otro llegaron a las leyendas. A todos les encantaba este tipo de historias, algunos se sentían nerviosos, pero siguieron hablando sobre el tema.

— Entonces ella encendió la luz y observo que su perro estaba muerto y con su sangre en la pared habían escrito: Tu perro no es el único que te puede lamer — contó Grimm asustando a Rukia y Nell.

— Es algo extraña esa historia — comentó Tatsuki.

— ¿No han escuchado la de los excursionista? — preguntó Gin mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Todos negaron.

— Se cuenta que una vez, unos amigos se fueron de excursión a una montaña, el lugar estaba llena de leyendas urbanas y ellos las querían comprobar, yo creo que fue su peor idea. Al acercarse a la cima de la montaña empezaron a experimentar cosas raras, entre ellos luces que desaparecían, sonidos extraños y como si alguien los llamaran. Ellos no le prestaron atención y siguieron ascendiendo, la segunda noche que tuvieron que acampar fue la peor de todas, una de las chicas se fue a bañar a un río cercano y vio a una mujer salir del río y dirigirse llorando hacia ella. El trauma que sufrió fue tan grande que sus amigos tuvieron que suspender la excursión — dijo dejando a todos en suspenso y nerviosos.

— ¿Qué sucedió luego? — preguntó curiosa Soi Fong.

— Nunca salieron de esa montaña, se dice que fueron atacados por algo sobrenatural, poco a poco fueron muriendo hasta que solo quedo uno — añadió siniestramente Gin.

— ¿Y que sucedió con esa persona? — preguntó con algo de miedo Rukia.

— Al llegar al pueblo se suicido, las personas dicen que algo lo perseguía, no duro ni un día en el pueblo antes de matarse.

— Si nadie sobrevivió ¿Cómo es que se sabe la historia? — preguntó Byakuya sin creerle nada.

— Por que el chico dejo una videocámara donde estaba grabado todo lo sucedido, fueron muertes horribles pero nadie sabe como explicarlas, ya que parecía que alguien los atacaba pero nunca se vio quien era hasta la ultima imagen donde se veía a la mujer — terminó de contar el peliblanco dejando a todos con escalofríos.

— Me parece solo un cuento — afirmó Ichigo aunque se le veía un poco asustado.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro — dijo Gin asustándolos. Luego de varias historias, ya todos estaban como sensibles respecto a eso, cualquier ruido los alteraba, Tatsuki reviso la hora en su celular y vio que ya eran las 2 de la mañana.

— Creo que ya es buena idea volver — dijo Soi Fong siendo apoyada por los demás.

Empezaron a caminar, todos estaban muy sensible a cualquier ruido Renji siguió guiando hasta que se detuvo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Tatsuki acercándose.

— Creo que estamos caminado en círculos — informó Renji asustando a todos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Ichigo.

— Allí esta tu respuesta — dijo Byakuya señalando el gran árbol que hace minutos pensaron que habían dejado atrás.

— Esto no es bueno — susurró nerviosa Nell, pero se tranquilizo un poco debido a que Grimm se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

Volvieron a caminar pero esta vez en otra dirección, pasaron unas horas y aun seguían volviendo al mismo sitio las chicas estaban nerviosa, pero habían unas que no lo demostraban como Nemú, Tatsuki y Soi Fong. Siguieron intentándolo hasta que se cansaron.

— OK, esto es muy malo — dijo Tatsuki mientras que se recostaba en el árbol.

— Algo raro pasa aquí — afirmó Soi Fong detallado los árboles de su alrededor.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Gin mientras se acercaba a Rangiku y la abrazaba, ya que la chica tiritaba de frío.

— Son las 4:30 — contestó Nemú que era la ultima que tenia el celular con batería, pero solo logro ver la hora, ya que se apago.

—Vamos a esperar que amanezca, probablemente encontremos el camino de regreso — afirmó Byakuya tratando de acercarse a una Soi Fong que se moría del frío, pero esta se alejaba, tenia desde la fiesta evitándolo y él sabia muy bien por que.

— Esta bien, por ahora intente dormir un rato — dijo Renji sentándose al lado de Tatsuki. Varios se quedaron dormidos mientras que otros no podían.

Orihime se levanto llamando la atención de Ulquiorra, ella se acerco al río y se mojo un poco la cara, luego se sentó cerca de el río, y se quedo viendo el agua correr como hipnotizada.

— ¿Qué sucede mujer? — preguntó Ulquiorra mientras le colocaba su chaqueta en los hombros de la chica por el frío que hacia.

— Gracias, no te preocupes no me sucede nada, es que me parece curioso que no se escuche ningún animal — dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro — Yo a veces acampaba con mi hermano en lugares así, y esta hora se escuchaban mucho los animales, pero aquí no he escuchado ninguno — dijo con una mirada triste.

Eso dejo muy pensativo al pelinegro, pero no duro mucho ya que le llamó la atención algo más, del otro lado del río el pudo divisar una silueta, eso lo puso alerta

— Orihime, anda y levanta a todos, no hagas mucho ruido — dijo el pelinegro tratando de no asustarla pero no funciono mucha ya que la chica supo que era algo muy malo, él solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando era algo serio.

Fue hacia los chicos actuando como calmada y los levanto a todos. La mayoría estaba extrañada por eso, así que esperaron que Ulquiorra se acercara, él les comento todo.

— Solo caminen despacio y sin apuro, ya debe estar apunto de amanecer — comentó Ichigo tratando de calmar a las chicas — Nadie vea a la silueta — Así fue que hicieron, cuando ya avanzaron un poco, el ultimó que iba, es decir Uryu les hizo una señas a Ichigo el cual le dijo algo a Byakuya .

— Cuando diga ahora, corren — dijo el pelinegro asustando a todos. Luego de unos minutos de caminar Uryu volvió a hacer otra seña — ¡Ahora!

Todos empezaron a correr, los que iban mas rápidos eran Soi Fong, Tatsuki y Grimm, la primera llevaba casi arrastra a Nanao, la segunda ayudaba a Orihime y el ultimo tomó la mano a Nell, así hicieron algunos. Corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Viene detrás de nosotros, apresuren el paso — dijo Uryu asustando a los demás y haciéndolos correr mas.

Ya estaban dando indicio de que se acercaba el amanecer, ya que todo se empezó a aclarar un poco, ellos vieron que se acercaban al instituto ya que podían ver uno de los edificios, pero antes de alegrarse escucharon algo que les heló la sangre. Fue un grito desgarrador que asustó a todos, era el grito de una mujer, ellos vieron hacia atrás y vieron que la silueta de una mujer vestida de blanco, pero que se acercaba a gran velocidad a ellos.

En eso una de las chicas se tropezó con una rama, Soi Fong no se podía levantar al parecer se había torcido un tobillo, rápidamente sintió que alguien la cargaba y empezaba a correr, esa persona era Byakuya, ella sabia que tenia que aceptar su ayuda. Todos aceleraron el paso, el viento empezó a soplar mas fuerte y los gritos se escuchaban mas cerca, todos estaban asustados. Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar el cielo y ellos corrieron más rápido y salieron del bosque en dirección a los jardines del instituto. Lo último que vieron del bosque fue una silueta alejarse, estaban muy agitados tanto que al llegar al jardín del instituto se tiraron en la grama sin importarles nada

— Declarado, no le volveremos a hacer caso a Renji — afirmó Rukia asustada mientras era abrazaba a Ichigo y agarraba la mano de Byakuya estaba muy asustada.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! — añadió un agitado pelirrojo.

— ¿Quién fue el que nos llevo? — dijo irónicamente Ichigo, dejando a Renji sin armas para defenderse.

— ¿Qué creen que fuera eso? Parecía una mujer, pero tenia como el rostro desfigurado — dijo Soi Fong siendo colocada con delicadeza en la grama por Byakuya.

— No se, y no me interesa saberlo — afirmó Nell nerviosa mientras abrazaba a Ulquiorra — Ulqui tengo miedo — dijo como niña chiquita

— Cálmate Nell, ya paso todo — afirmó Orihime mientras le acariciaba el cabello, aunque ella también estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Se pueden saber donde estaban ustedes? — dijo Unohana muy relajada pero con un tono que a los chicos les dio escalofríos.

— U-Unohana-se-sensei — dijo nervioso Renji pero no pudo termina ya que llegó Yoruichi.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — preguntó preocupada la morena, al verlos a todos bien en especial a su sobrina, cambio su cara a molesta — Serán sancionados, han roto varias reglas — Todos se la quedaron viendo.

— Rompieron dos reglas importante: 1º Entraron al bosque sin permiso y 2º Pasaron la noche fuera de sus habitaciones— dijo Unohana — El lunes los quiero a todos en el salón de teatro después de clase. Ahora retírense.

Todos se fueron Renji fue por el bolso de las chicas y del miedo fue corriendo. Las chicas se sentían muy cansada y adoloridas, la mayoría camino descalza por el bosque y tenían sus pies lastimados, los chicos solo estaba cansados por no dormir. Al llegar a sus dormitorios todos fueron a bañarse y luego a dormir.

En la tarde de ese día todos se volvieron a encontrar en el comedor, tenían ojeras y aun se veían cansados

— Suerte que hoy es sábado — suspiró Rukia mientras almorzaba.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les sucedió? — Preguntó Shiji mientras se sentaba con ellos — No me digan que hicieron fiesta y no me invitaron.

— Te aseguro que fue todo menos una fiesta — comentó Ichigo mientras recostaba su cabeza de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu tobillo? — le susurró Byakuya a Soi fong mientras la chica al escuchar su voz casi se atraganta con su almuerzo.

— Estoy bien, ya puedo caminar un poco— dijo secamente.

Le comentaron a Shinji lo sucedido y él solo los observo a todos, como buscando un indicio de broma, pero en realidad era por otra cosa.

— ¿Ustedes no sabían que ese bosque tiene un leyenda? — Preguntó Shiji, todos negaron — ¿No creo que nunca la han escuchado? Si los alumnos la cuentan mucho.

— No sabes de que nos habla — dijo.

— Bien, se las contaré — dijo sentándose — Lo que ustedes vieron es la conocida Moriko o tambien llamada Yamiko. Se dice que es una chica que estudio en el instituto, ella murió en ese bosque. Se cuenta que ella una noche fue perseguidas por unos estudiantes que querían burlarse de ella y golpearla, ella para huir de ellos se interno en el bosque, ellos la siguieron y la atormentaron por todo el bosque, tan confundida estaba la chica que llego al centro del bosque donde se encuentra un gran árbol, allí los chicos la acorralaron, pero ella tropezó con unas de las ramas y al caer se golpeo con una enorme roca lo cual produjo que empezara a sangrar, los chicos se asustaron al verla inconsciente creyeron que estaba muerta así que la arrojaron a los rápidos del río que pasa através del bosque y de allí no se supo mas nada de ella.

— ¿Cómo supieron que le paso? — preguntó curiosa Rangiku

— Porque los chicos a los días confesaron lo que hicieron, ellos explicaron que desde que eso pasó, se sentían seguidos por alguien, aparte que tenían sueños extraños y sentía que alguien los llamaba, según ellos era Moriko— dijo dejando a los demás con la misma curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué crees que es la misma que nosotros vimos? ¿Eso no paso hace mucho tiempo?— comentó Grimm sin aceptar esa explicación.

— Si, pero desde allí se inicio una leyenda, se dice que en la madrugada se escuchan los alaridos de la chica pidiendo ayuda, además que muchos afirman haberla visto en el bosque ¿Por qué crees que esta prohibido ir al bosque? — añadió Shinji dejando a todos pensativos.

— ¡Pobre niña! — dijeron Orihime y Nell al mismo tiempo.

— Pues tendrá una historia muy triste, pero yo no la quiero volver a ver en mi vida — afirmó Gin siendo apoyado por los demás.

— Yo no me creo mucho ese cuento — comentó Grimm.

— ¿Y como explicarías lo que sucedió? — preguntó Nell.

— Que fue producto de nuestra imaginación, por estar cansados y además no haber dormido bien — dijo Grimm tratándose de creer el mismo eso.

— Propongo que no hablemos mas del tema, olvidemos que eso ocurrió — propuso Renji siendo apoyados por todos. Siguieron conversando de la fiesta y dejaron lo que había ocurrido en el bosque atrás.

— ¡Ichi! ¿Qué te sucedió? — Preguntó Senna al ver al chico salir de la cafetería con algunos rasguños, y al detallar a los demás — ¿Qué les paso a todos?

— Nada solo un pequeño percance — respondió desganado Ichigo, a Rukia no le gustaba mucho que siguiera llamándolo así.

— ¡Pobre Ichi! — comentó abrazando a el chico, Rukia se enojo, estuvo apunto de irse del sitio si no es por Renji que la detuvo

— Senna quiero decirte algo, antes de que alguien mas te lo diga — dijo soltando a la chica de su cuello — Rukia es mi novia — dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra y la tomaba de la mano.

Senna se los quedo viendo un momento, los demás que presenciaban la escena pensaron que la chica explotaría de la rabia, pero se equivocaron, la chica mostró una sonrisa aunque la mayoría sabia que era falsa.

— ¡Felicitaciones! — dijo abrazando primero a Ichigo y luego abrazo a Rukia y le susurró en el oído — Disfruta mientras puedas, Arpía.

Ese comentario dejo a Rukia sorprendida y luego Senna se despidió y se alejo. Ichigo se acerco a Rukia y vio que estaba en el limbo así que la atrajo hacia él para que reaccionara y la besó tiernamente, hasta que se escucho un gruñido de parte de un pelinegro.

— Páguenme, gane la apuesta — afirmó Renji riéndose viendo a Gin, Grimm y Hisagi.

De ahora en adelante esta pareja tendrá que pasar adversidades, y otras parejas se formaran mientras el tiempo trascurra. Definitivamente esa fue una noche de escalofríos, pero reafirmó su amistad y que podían contar los unos con los otros…

Continuara…

Moriko: Niña del bosque (Mori: Bosque + Ko: Niña)

Yumiko: Niña oscura (Yumi: oscuridad, penumbra, tinieblas + Ko: niña)

Evanescence- Sweet Sacrifice

¡Gracia por leer! Disculpen lo largo del capitulo, pero es que me encantan las historias de terror y leyendas urbanas que no me pude aguantar de poner algo de eso. Espero que lo disfrutara, la primera historia si es una leyenda urbana pero no recuerdo su nombre y las otras dos las invente yo. Bueno espero comentarios de su parte, algún consejo o canción que quiera que coloque en el fic.

¡Hasta luego!


	16. Chapter 16: Esperado viernes

¡Hola! Les traigo la continuación. Gracias por tus comentarios** Foreveryour: **me agrada saber que te gusta y espero que disfrutes el capitulo ( el proximo tendra mas drama jaja), si puedes me das tu opinión :). Bueno sin mas que decir. ¡A leer!

**Capitulo XVI: Esperado Viernes **

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas luego de Halloween, los chicos iban progresando en sus estudios, y practicando para las presentaciones. Ichigo y Rukia, iban muy bien en su relación, sus amigos estaban felices por ellos, Nell y Grimm cada vez se le veía mas juntos provocando varios encontronazos con Nnoitra, también se veía que Orihime se acercaba más a Ulquiorra y esta parecía no alejarla, eso empezó a crear rumores en el instituto. Lo que es Uryu no ha podido averiguar nada sobre los "extraños" rasguños y heridas de Nemú y sobre los demás no han avanzado mucho que digamos.

Una nueva semana acaba de iniciar, ya era la segunda semana del mes de Noviembre, se empezaba a sentir frío por la temporada de invierno. Era temprano, muchos alumnos caminaban ya con su uniforme dirigiéndose con calma a sus clases. En los pasillos del edificios de la chicas, se escuchaba un poco de ruido.

— Soi no seas tan aburrida, vas a ir a esa fiesta quieras o no — afirmó Rangiku mientras caminaban hacia su clases, aunque aun le faltaba un buen trecho para llegar y ya se empezaba a hacer tarde.

— Rangiku deja de decir estupideces y vamos que se nos hace tarde — dijo la pelinegra cansada de discutir con la otra chica.

Nanao se mantenía callada en esa discusión, ya que a ella también tuvo el mismo problema pero no logro convencer a la terca de Rangiku y Tatsuki no le prestaba mucha atención. Siguieron discutiendo hasta que entraron a los pasillos del edificio. Se veía algunos alumnos correr a sus clases, ya que no quedaban muy cerca.

Ellas llegaron a la puerta del salón pero no la pudieron abrir debido a que se escucharon ruido provenir de los pasillos, las chicas de la habitación de Rukia acaban de llegar y los chicos de la habitación de Ichigo venían quejándose.

— Demonios, ese Uryu hay que quemarlo vivo— dijo Ichigo mientras corría desde el otro pasillo, detrás de él venia.

— ¡Ulquiorra, morirás! — gritó Grimm todo desastroso en lo que respecta a su uniforme.

Luego de llegar a Rangiku, Soi Fong y Nanao, las últimas ya se despedían para dirigirse a su salón. Al entrar al salón se dieron cuenta que ya estaba el profesor en su escritorio y no era otro mas que Kurotsuchi-sensei, ellos sudaron frío ya que no recordaban que habían cambiado el horario y Química era primero que literatura.

— ¡Llegan tarde! Los espero luego de sus clases en el laboratorio de biología. — informó el profesor serio mientras que escribía en la pizarra.

— ¿Habrá una semana que pasemos sin estar castigados? — dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

— Señor Kurotsaki puede guardar silencio, si no quiere aumentar sus problemas — dijo el profesor sin voltear a verlo. La cara del chico era única y Rukia no pudo evitar reír, pero se callo al instante ya que Nemú le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

— Bueno, como veo que no se toman mi clase en serio, el miércoles tienen un examen sobre lo que vimos la semana pasada y lo que veremos hoy — dijo el profesor sin inmutarse.

— P-pero Kurotsuchi-sensei, es-so eran dos objetivos diferentes — dijo un chico nervioso por lo que le pudiera responde.

— No, importa y espero que estudien bien ya que será largo y complejo — dijo riéndose el profesor.

En la cafetería se encontraban algunos chicos almorzando, aun faltaba algunos minutos para que salieran de clases lo otros chicos.

— Tenemos que ir después de esto al laboratorio — recordó Ichigo cuando se sentó en la mesa con los demás.

— Ese viejo esta loco — afirmó Grimm recibiendo un golpe de Nell que estaba al lado de él. — ¿Por qué me golpeas? — preguntó recibiendo de respuesta un seña indicando a Nemú.

— No le prestes mucha atención Nemú, tu sabes que Grimm es así — le dijo Nell tratando de no hacerla sentir mal, pero la pelinegra solo le dio un una minima sonrisa

— No te preocupes — susurró la chica — * El no esta loco, el es un psicópata* — pesó la pelinegra.

Uryu la detallo un rato, ya que sabia que ocultaba algo, en las clases de biología se ponía nerviosa y aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, él lo pudo notar.

Casi atardeciendo, todos se encontraban realizando sus actividades, otros tocando con su banda en algún lugar del instituto, los chicos que tuvieron que ir al laboratorio quedaron exhaustos, ya que tuvieron que limpiar todo el laboratorio de biología, física y Química.

En la habitación de Ulquiorra:

Grimm se había metido a bañar, y Ulquiorra había salido hace unas horas, Ichigo estaba en su cama tocando la guitarra y Uryu acaba de llegar de la cafetería.

— Uryu ¿A ti te gusta Nemú? — preguntó directamente Ichigo, provocando que Uryu se ahogara con el agua que estaba tomando.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó Uryu mientras dejaba la botella de agua en un mesa.

— No dejabas de verla hoy — explicó volviendo a tocar una melodía — A demás, llevas una semana observándola y hablando mucho con ella.

— Es mi amiga Ichigo, es obvio que le voy a hablar — añadió Uryu.

— Debería llevarme un espejo para que mires tus ojos cuando las ves — dijo sonriendo Ichigo.

— Déjate de estupideces — dijo Uryu saliendo de su habitación.

Algunos días pasaron, llegó el día del examen de Química, la mitad de el salón no se sabia nada y la otra mitad había estudiado a medias, el objetivo era un poco complejo por lo largo que era, y la mucha información que tenia le dificultaba un poco las cosas. En medio de la evaluación, ya los alumnos no sabían que responder.

— Rukia, ayúdame en la décima pregunta — susurró Ichigo a su novia, la cual se veía un poco molesta.

— Lo siento yo no la tengo, creo que Orihime la tiene — susurró Rukia.

— Ichigo la ocho — susurró Grimm a la espalda de él.

— Es la "b" — respondió Ichigo mientras trataba de terminar su examen, pero tenia varias que no sabia responder, entre ella la ultima. Escribió en un papel la pregunta y se la dio a Nell, para que se la diera a Orihime.

Luego de unos minutos, recibió la anhelada respuesta. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias que tenia su amiga, la nota decía:

"No estoy de acuerdo con darte la respuesta, pero es necesario pasar esta evaluación, así que es la "C", no me preguntes mas que estoy nerviosa. Espero que no te descubran y si te descubre, no soy Orihime.

Esto provoco que Ichigo sonriera mas, mientras seguía respondiendo su examen. Un pelinegro había visto su reacción. Cuando faltaban algunos minuto para acabarse el tiempo de el examen, tocaron a la puerta lo que distrajo un momento a el profesor, mientras hablaba con Ukitake-sensei.

Los alumnos empezaron a susurrar y a pasarse las respuestas. Cuando el profesor volteo a ver los alumnos después de hablar con el peliblanco, ellos actuaron con normalidad.

— Se acabo la evaluación, entréguenme sus hojas — dijo Kurotsuchi-sensei.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamaron los alumnos — Pero si aun queda 15 minutos.

— ¡Entréguenme sus evaluaciones! — dijo mientras recogía algunas.

— Estuvo complicado, me faltaron dos preguntas, pero si viera tenido tiempo las respondía — replicó Ichigo mientras salían del salón.

— No te quejes a mi me faltaron cinco — dijo Grimm resignado — Desgraciado Emo, ¿te costaba pasarme las ultimas? — dijo el chico a el pelinegro.

— Igual no te iba a dar tiempo, además de que te quejas si casi te pase todo el examen — comentó Ulquiorra produciendo la risa de todos.

— Claro habla el que termino el examen — dijo Grimm quejándose.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Ichigo viendo a Ulquiorra — Pero si casi nadie logro terminarlo.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, yo lo pase — comentó Uryu un poco ofendido.

— Pero eres tú — dijo como insulto Ichigo.

— Orihime y Nemú también terminaron el examen — comentó Nell, luego añadió — A mi me faltaron dos preguntas y a Rukia una.

— Orihime en serio no se como haces para pasar siempre los exámenes — dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

— Sencillo, estudia — recriminó Rukia a su novio.

— Yo estudio, pero no me pude aprender todo — dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

— Será mejor que sueltes a mi hermana, si quieres sobrevivir para tu próxima evaluación— amenazó Byakuya sorprendiendo al chico.

— ¡Hola chicos! — Saludó Gin — ¿Y Rangiku? — preguntó al ver que no estaba.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — gritó la chica mientras corría a ellos acompañadas de Soi y Nanao.

— Chicos, tengo nuevas noticias —comentó Renji mientras se acercaba — Todos los viernes podremos presentarnos, será de modo de distracción para los alumnos.

— ¡Que bien! — gritó emocionada los demás.

— Lo que quiere decir que el viernes tocaremos ¿no? — pregunto Soi.

— Si, eso es lo que queríamos decirles — comentó Byakuya un poco irritado, ya que la pelinegra lo había estado evitando e ignorando.

— Hay que prepararnos — comentó Ichigo a su banda.

Pasaron los días y las bandas se preparaban, había sido una semana complicada ya que habían tenido muchas evaluaciones, así que los alumnos se emocionaron cuando el viernes llegó, esa noche las bandas tocarían y ellos podrían distraer sus mentes además de que el fin de semana se acercaba.

Esa misma tarde se veían a varias bandas preparar sus instrumentos, luego de la prueba solo quedaban 8 bandas. En los jardines se veían a unas chicas hablar.

— Recuerden que el sábado es la fiesta, nos encontramos en el centro comercial al mediodía— informo Rangiku emocionada.

— ¿A que hora es esa fiesta? — preguntó Nell también emocionada.

— A las 8 pm y es hasta que el cuerpo aguante — chilló Rangiku.

— Pues creo que mi cuerpo no aguantara mucho — dijo Nanao sonriendo — ¿De quien es la fiesta?

— La organiza un primo de Gin, y nos dijo que invitáramos a quien quisiéramos — respondió la chica.

— Soi, ¿mi hermano te hizo algo? — susurró Rukia a la pelinegra.

— No, ¿Por qué lo dices? — mintió la chica.

— Sencillamente, por que veo que se evitan, además de que antes de Halloween ustedes hablaban mas y ahora ni se saludan — explicó Rukia sospechando un poco de ella, pero Soi solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

En la noche ya todo estaba listo, el lugar donde se presentarían, era en los jardines del instituto, donde había hecho un escenario para que todos disfrutaran sentados cómodamente en la grama. Ya habían empezando las bandas a tocar, la primera fue la de Nnoitra, la cual tenia varias personas que los apoyaban, estos chicos tocaban muy bien para la mala suerte de Ichigo y los demás que los observaban desde un lugar cercano al escenario.

Luego de varias bandas, el grupo de Ichigo decidió subir a tocar, cuando se colocaron en el micrófono varias personas se emocionaron ya que sabían lo bien que tocaban.

— Bueno somos Angels Death — comentó Rukia en el micrófono, al verla muchos chicos silbaron y halagaron haciéndola sonrojar y provocando celos en Ichigo.

— MI novia quiere decir algo, les pido silencio — dijo Ichigo callado a los demás chicos con sus miradas de advertencia.

— Bien, la canción que tocaremos Serra Ignorace — informó mientras se escuchó el comienzo de la canción ( watch?v=OH9A6tn_P6g) los primeros en hacerse notar fueron Ulquiorra y Ichigo con sus guitarras luego le siguió Uryu con el bajo y luego Grimm con la guitarra. Se escuchaba muy bien la canción.

Rukia:

If i'm a bad person, you don't like me/ Si yo soy una mala persona y no te gusto  
i guess i'll go, / Bueno, entonces supongo que haré— saco el micrófono se su base  
make my own way/ mi propio camino — dijo mientras caminaba por el escenario

It's a circle/ Es un circulo  
a mean cycle/ Un egoísta circulo  
i can't excite you anymore/ No puedo excitarte mas

Where's your gavel? your jury?/ ¿Dónde esta tu martillo? ¿Y tu jurado?  
What's my offense this time?/ ¿Cuál es mi ofensa esta vez?  
You're not a judge/ No eres un juez— señalo al publico

But if you're gonna judge me/ Pero si vas a juzgarme  
well sentence me to another life/ Bueno, senténciame en otra vida — Se escuchaba muy bien, su voz se acoplaba muy bien.

don't wanna hear your sad songs/ No quiero oír tus canciones tristes  
i don't wanna feel your pain / No quiero sentir tu dolor  
when you swear it's all my fault/ Cuando juras que "todo es mi culpa"  
cause you know we're not the same/ Por que sabes que no somos lo mismo  
we not the same/ No somos los mismo — se dijo señalando a toda la banda  
oh we're not the same/ Oh, no somos los mismo  
the friends who stuck together/ Si, los amigos se quedan juntos  
we wrote our names in blood/ Escribimos nuestros nombre en sangre  
but i guess you can't accept / Pero supongo que tu no puedes aceptar  
that the change is good / Que un cambio es bueno

it's good / Es bueno  
it's good/ Es bueno —cantó mientras recorría el escenario.

you treat me just like another stranger/ Me tratas solo como otra extraña  
well it's nice to meet you sir/ Bueno, es genial conocerlo señor  
i guess i'll go/ Supongo que me iré  
i best be on my way out (x2) / Será mejor en mi camino hacia fuera —Saltaba mientras se animaba mas el publico, todos se levantaron.

ignorance is your new best friend/ La ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga  
ignorance is your new best friend/ La ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga — Señalo a el publico sonrío como tonta y cambio su expresión radicalmente a una seria.

this is the best thing / Esto es lo mejor  
that could've happened/ que pudo haber pasado — dio una sonrisa mientras cantaba

any longer and i wouldn't have made it / Un poco mas y no lo habría hecho  
it's not a war no, it's not a rapture/ No es una guerra no, no es un rapto  
i'm just a person / Solo soy una persona — se señalo  
but you can't take it / pero no te das cuenta— luego al publico

the same tricks / Lo mismo trucos  
that once fooled me/ que alguna vez me atontaron

they won't get you anywhere/ No te llevaran a ningún lado  
i'm not the same kid from your memory/ No soy la misma niña de tu memoria  
now i can fend for myself / Pero ahora puedo valerme por mi misma — esto lo dijo viendo a Ichigo, este solo asintió y sonrío.

don't wanna hear your sad songs/ No quiero oír tus canciones tristes  
i don't wanna feel your pain / No quiero sentir tu dolor  
when you swear it's all my fault/ Cuando juras que "todo es mi culpa"  
cause you know we're not the same/ Por que sabes que no somos lo mismo  
we not the same/ No somos los mismo — Volvió a señalar a la banda y luego al publico  
oh we're not the same/ Oh, no somos los mismo  
the friends who stuck together/ Si, los amigos se quedan juntos  
we wrote our names in blood/ Escribimos nuestros nombre en sangre  
but i guess you can't accept / Pero supongo que tu no puedes aceptar  
that the change is good / Que un cambio es bueno — dijo como dando un consejo

it's good / Es bueno  
it's good/ Es bueno — Se escuchó la guitarra de Ulquiorra.

you treat me just like another stranger/ Me tratas solo como otra extraña  
well it's nice to meet you sir/ Bueno, es genial conocerlo señor  
i guess i'll go/ Supongo que me iré  
i best be on my way out (x2) / Serra mejor en mi camino hacia fuera — se escuchaba muy bien, el publico saltaba.

Ignorance is your new best friend/ La ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga  
Ignorance is your new best friend/ La ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga  
Ignorance is your new best friend/ La ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga  
Ignorance is your new best friend/ La ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga—Todos corearon esta parte y el publico también se animo a decirla

You treat me just like another stranger/ Me tratas solo como otra extraña  
well it's nice to meet you sir/ Bueno, es genial conocerlo señor  
i guess i'll go/ Supongo que me iré  
i best be on my way out (x2) / Será mejor en mi camino hacia fuera — La banda se escuchaba estupenda, al terminar todos aplaudieron y gritaron pidiendo otra.

Ellos tocaron otra mientras que Rangiku les decía a las chicas que era su turno, así que se dirigieron a el escenario.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo mientras se despedía, las chicas subieron al escenario Rukia y los demás le desearon suerte.

— Somos Felling of Soul — Al decir esto Nell, todo el publico gritó — Hoy no podré cantar ya que lamentablemente me duele mucho la garganta — Explicó mientras se acercaban los miembros de las banda a sus instrumento. El publico se quejo.

— Como Nell esta enferma, Orihime cantara esta vez — dijo Soi calmando al publico, Orihime salio al escenario y tomo el micrófono de Nell.

— Esta canción será una baldada, ya que por lo sucedido no pudimos practicar otra mas difícil, disculpa y espero que lo disfruten — dijo Orihime un poco sonrojada ( watch?v=TR3Vdo5etCQ) — Don´t Speak — susurró el nombre de la canción.

You and me/ Tu y yo — Se escuchó la guitarra de Rangiku y la dulce voz de Orihime  
We used to be together / Solíamos estar juntos  
Every day together always/ Todo el día junto, siempre — se escucho el bajo  
I really feel/ Ahora siento que  
I'm losing my best friend / A un amigo perdí — Orihime busco entre el publico  
I can't believe / No puedo creer que  
This could be the end/ este sea el fin  
It looks as though / Si es así— se fijo en alguien  
you're letting go / ya déjalo — luego le sonrío

And if it's real / Yo no quiero  
Well I don't want to know / Saberlo por favor

Don't speak / No hables — se escuchaba a Soi Fong con una guitarra acústica  
I know just what you're saying / Se que has de decir

So please stop explaining / Por favor no expliques — Orihime negó mientras cantaba  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts / Tan solo me has de herir  
Don't speak/ No hables  
I know what you're thinking/ Se que estas pensado  
I don't need your reasons/ No quiero escucharlo  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/ Tan solo me has de herir — dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho, todos se impresionaron por su voz, al publico le gustaba la canción algunos empezaron a mover las manos.

Our memories / Los recuerdos — Volvió a sonreír

They can be inviting / Son muy tentadores

But some are altogether / pero otros son aterraradores  
Mighty frightening / Mientras esto  
As we die, both you and I / Se nos muere  
With my head in my hands / Solo puedo sentarme  
I sit and cry/ A llorar — dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que empezó a derramar sorprendiendo al publico.

Don't speak / No hables — Nell coreo un poco con ella la canción  
I know just what you're saying / Se que has de decir

So please stop explaining / Por favor no expliques  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts / Tan solo me has de herir  
Don't speak/ No hables  
I know what you're thinking/ Se que estas pensado  
I don't need your reasons/ No quiero escucharlo  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/ Tan solo me has de herir — Se escucho a toda la banda.

It's all ending / Todo acaba  
I gotta stop pretending who we are/ Y dejare de actuar, así será

Soi Fong dio un pequeño solo de guitarra, mientras caminaba hacia un lado de Orihime, luego la acompaño Rangiku con su guitarra. Se escuchaban muy bien, el público acepto el cambio de ritmo.

You and me / Tu y yo  
I can see us dying ... are we?/ Todo esto muere así? — cantó con sentimiento

Don't speak / No hables  
I know just what you're saying / Se que has de decir

So please stop explaining / Por favor no expliques  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts / Tan solo me has de herir  
Don't speak/ No hables  
I know what you're thinking/ Se que estas pensado  
I don't need your reasons/ No quiero escucharlo  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/ Tan solo me has de herir  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts / Tan solo me has de herir  
I know just what you're saying / Se que has de decir  
So please stop explaining / Por favor no expliques

Don't speak/ No hables— Negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a decir la frase  
Don't speak/ No hables  
Don't speak/ No hables  
I know what you're thinking/ Se que estas pensando  
I don't need your reasons/ No quiero escucharlo  
I know you're good/ Asi esta bien  
I know you're good/Asi esta bien

I know your real good/ Asi esta muy bien — di una sonrisa al publico y asintió con la cabeza canto mientras danzaba un poco.

Hush, hush, darling/ Calla, calla, cielo — puso sus dedos en la boca como para que hicieran silencio

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/ Tan solo me has de herir — al decir esta fase se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza, al terminar las ultimas tonadas, el publico le aplaudieron y las halagaron a todas.

Un pelinegro observo todas las acciones de Orihime mientras cantaba y sintió una punzada al ver que ella había visto a Ichigo y le sonrío. La mayoría pensaba que la canción iba para Ichigo. Cuando ellas bajaron, el primero en acercarse fue Ichigo, abrazo a Orihime y le susurró algo en el oído. Rukia solo sonrío lo cual sorprendió a los demás ya que pensaron que se pondría celosa.

— Lo hiciste muy bien y ustedes también — dijo Ichigo mientras todos los veían extrañados.

— Nosotros somos Could Soul — comentó Gin en el micrófono sorprendiendo a todos ya que no se dieron cuenta cuando subieron —Oh love — susurró el nombre de la canción ( watch?v=H_05XAPR8q8) Se escucho la guitarra de Gin mientras Byakuya empezaba a cantar.

Oh love / Oh amor— Susurró Byakuya haciendo que las chicas suspiraran  
oh love / Oh amor  
won't you rain on me tonight / ¿No puedes llegar a mi esta noche?  
oh life/ Oh vida  
oh life/ Oh vida  
please don't pass me by / Por favor no pases sobre mi  
don't stop/ No te detengas  
don't stop/ No te detengas  
don't stop when the red lights flash / No te detengas cuando las luces rojas se enciendan

oh ride / Oh camino  
free ride / Camino libre  
won't you take me close to you/ ¿Por qué no estas cerca mi? — dio una casi imperceptible sonrisa dirigía a una pelinegra la cual se lo quedo viendo con ganas de matarlo. Toda la banda empezó a tocar y Gin empezó a cantar.

Gin:

Far away / Muy lejos  
far away / Muy lejos  
waste away tonight/ Perdido en la noche  
i'm wearing my heart on the noose / Mi corazón esta hecho un nudo — señaló su pecho  
far away / lejos  
far away / muy lejos  
waste away tonight / perdido en la noche  
tonight my heart's on the loose / Esta noche mi corazón esta en libertad— le hizo un guiño a Rangiku la cual se sonrojo.

Oh lights / Oh luces  
and action/ y acción  
i just can't be satisfied/ No puedo estar satisfecho — dijo esta ves viendo a Soi  
oh losers / Oh perdedores  
and choosers / Oh electores— vio al publicó  
won't you please hold on my life / ¿No pueden por favor dejarme vivir?  
oh hours / Oh horas  
and hours / y horas  
like the dog years of the day / Como años de perros en el día  
old story / Vieja historia  
same old story / La misma vieja historia  
won't you see the light of day / ¿Por qué no puedes ver la luz del día? — añadió Byakuya mirando de nuevo a la pelinegra. El público se empezó animar, la canción tenia muy buen ritmo.

Gin:

Far away / Lejos

Far away / Muy lejos  
waste away tonight / Perdido en la noche  
i'm wearing my heart on the noose / Mi corazón esta hecho un nudo  
far away / Lejos

far away / muy lejos  
waste away tonight / perdido en la noche — cantó esto mirando el oscuro cielo  
tonight my heart's on the loose / Esta noche mi corazón esta libre — volvió a sonreír.

Byakuya

Talk myself out of feeling / Me hablo a mi mismo de sentir  
talk my way out of control / Hablo de mi forma de perder el control  
talk myself out of falling in love / Hablo de cómo enamorarme  
falling in love with you / Enamorarme de ti — esto lo cantó muy bien, con sentimiento y a lo ultimo vio a Soi Fong, la cual no sabia que hacer.

Gin se coloco en el centro del escenario y toco el solo con mucha energía animando al público, se dieron a notar sus habilidades en la guitarra, fue acompañado por la batería de Renji y el bajo de Hisagui. Byakuya arrastro la base del micrófono al centro y empezó a cantar. El publico estaba saltando y cuando el pelinegro empezó a cantar el coro todos cantaron con él.

Oh love / Oh amor  
oh love / Oh amor  
won't you rain on me tonight?/ ¿Por qué no llegas a mi esta noche?  
oh ride / Oh camino  
free ride/ Camino libre  
won't you take me close to you?/ ¿ Por que no estas cerca de mi?

Far away / Lejos  
far away / muy lejos  
waste away tonight / Perdido es la noche  
i'm wearing my heart on the noose / Mi corazón esta hecho un nudo

far away / Lejos  
far away / Muy lejos  
waste away tonight / Perdido en la noche  
tonight my heart's on the loose / Esta noche mi corazón esta en libertad  
Gin:

far away / Lejos  
far away / Muy lejos  
waste away tonight / Perdido en la noche  
i'm wearing my heart on the noose / Mi corazón esta hecho un nudo  
far away/ lejos  
far away / Muy lejos  
waste away tonight / Perdido en la noche

Byakuya  
tonight my heart's on the loose / Esta noche mi corazón esta en libertad  
tonight my heart's on the loose/ Esta noche mi corazón esta en libertad

tonight my heart's on the loose/ Esta noche mi corazón esta en libertad— a lo ultimo sonrio ya que sabia que ese pedazo de la canción combinaba con lo que sentía esa noche.

Los conocidos de Byakuya se sorprendieron por su sonrisa, ya que no muchas veces lo veían así, todos aplaudieron. Esa noche la pasaron bien, entre amigos, varias bandas tocaron y así distrajeron sus mentes un rato. La mayoría regreso a sus dormitorios tempranos ya que el día siguiente seria sábado y casi todos salían del instituto. El día siguiente seria muy movido y tal vez traiga algunos problemas, que complicara un poco las cosas.

Continuara…

Avances del próximo capitulo

— Sube, te llevó — dijo un pelinegro mientras volvía a subir en su moto….

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Soi Fong extrañada y un poco irritada…

— No puede ser — susurró Orihime al ver la escena junto a Rukia…

— ¡Baka!— dijo la pelinegra mientras se alejaba…

Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, y bueno solo les quise adelantar un poco del próximo capitulo, si pueden comenten, aconsejen y si quieren me sugieren alguna canción que quieran escuchar…

¡Hasta la próxima!


	17. Chapter 17: ¡Dichosa Fiesta!

****¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios **Lovetamaki1**: tomare en cuenta la canción que me sugeriste, tal vez te de una sorpresita jajaj, y gracias por ponerte al día. **Foreveryour** : Gracias por tu comentarios y espero que disfruten el capitulo. Le dejo para que lean

* * *

**Capitulo XVII: Dichosa fiesta!**

Muy temprano la mañana siguiente, se veian a varios estudiantes salir de las instalaciones del instituto en direccion a su hogar o a otro sitio. Las chicas de la habitación de Rukia se arreglaban, cada una tenia un sitio que ir y tendrian que salir muy temprano para poderse encontrar con las demas en el centro comercial al mediodia

— Orihime ¿Dónde vas tan temprano? Pense que no ibas a ir a tu casa — preguntó Rukia al ver a la chica vestida y llevaba un pequeño bolso en sus manos

— Si, yo tenia pensado no ir, pero mi tia me llamó diciendo que tenia que ir por que tenia algo que decirme — dijo resignada la chica como respuesta — ¿Y tu? Yo tambien pense que no saldrias hasta el mediodia

— Mi abuelo llamó a Byakuya diciendole que hoy habia una reunion de los abogados de mis padres con los accionista de la empresa, nosotros tenemos que estar presente — respondio la pelinegra mientras recogia sus cosas — según y " que es de gran importancia para nuestro futuro" — añadio dando lo ultimo un tono gracioso

— ¿Por qué te enoja tanto? — preguntó Nell pero al ver el rostro de la chica se arrepintió de haber dicho algo

— Por que esos viejos no quieren que mi Byakuya-niii-san estudie lo que le de la gana, No tiene que estudiar los que esos viejos creen que es mejor, son unos idiotas, avariciosos y…. — se quedo callada antes de decir algo mas — Se que mi abuelo quiere ayudarnos pero se esta dejando manipular por esos idiotas

— No crees que tu hermano esta muy grandecito para ser conciente de lo que quiere, no deberías preocuparte por el — comento un poco insensible Nemú

— ¿Qué vas a saber tu? Tu no tienes hermanos, ni siquiera un padre que este pendiente de ti, que vas a saber del amor que le tengo a mi hermano — dijo alterada Rukia, ella era muy explosiva y no se dio cuenta que esas palabras le dolieron a Nemu´

— Me interesa muy poco lo que pienses — añadio Nemú mientras salia de su habitación

— ¡Rukia! — recriminaron Orihime y Nell al mismo tiempo

— Eso fue cruel — comentó Orihime haciendo reaccionar a Rukia

— Tu sabes muy bien que Nemú, no es muy cariñosa pero lo que te dijo no era en mal sentido, solo te queria dar a entender que no te preocuparas por el — dijo Nell mientras se terminaba de arreglar

— Ademas, ella solo te queria calmar ya que tenias cara de angustia, ella solo queria hacerte sentir mejor — afirmó Orihime siendo apoyada por Nell y dejando a una Rukia un poco mal

— Si, hice mal, creo que me disculpare mas tarde — apoyó cabizbaja la pelinegro— Voy tarde y nii-san debe estar esperandome

Mientras sucedia esto, en la habitación de Ichigo, se veia a todos ya listo para salir, pero al parecer ninguno queria ir a su destino. Todos estaban conversando "civilizadamente" (prácticamente peleaban)

— Oye Ichigo, ¿Qué te traes con la princesita? ¿Acaso se la quieres quitar a Ulquiorra? — preguntó Grimm bromeando. Este comentario hizo que Ichigo se lo quedara viendo y que Ulquiorra quisiera asesinarlo

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó Ichigo sin entender su comentario

— Que es obvio que la princesita y tú se miraban mucho cuando ella canto y después, todos se dieron cuenta— dijo Grimm sorprendiendo al chico — ¿Acaso te cansaste de la enana?

— ¡No la llames asi! — gritó Ichigo sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación

— ¿A la princesita o a la enana? — preguntó el chico haciendo que a el Kurosaki le saliera una venita en la frente

— ¡A las dos! — afirmó seguro de si mismo, pero luego se arrepintió

— Fresita ¿Con las dos? No te conformas con Rukia — le dijo Grimm

— No te interesa lo que yo haga y deje de hacer — dijo Ichigo para luego añadir — Pero para que no haya confusiones, yo ayude a Orihime con esa cancion, ella queria cantarla pero tenia complicaciones con acomplarse con la musica, eso era todo

— Asi que por eso Kuchiki no se puso celosa — interrupio Uryu sorprendiendo a los demas

— Si, aunque no te creas, Rukia por poco me bota ya que penso que veia a Orihime como algo mas — sonrío Ichigo recordando la escena de celo de Rukia, los demas solo rieron

Mientras esos chicos salian, Ichigo detuvo un momento a Ulquiorra. Cuando observo que todos salieron de la habitación

— Quiero a Orihime como una hermana — comentó Ichigo sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? — preguntó el pelinegro actuando como indiferente

— Que si tú la llegas a lastimar o provocar algún tipo de sentimiento negativo a Orihime — dijo viendo a Ulquiorra fijamente — Te Matare — esto sorprendido al otro chico

— No se por que lo dices — dijo indiferente

— Solo es una advertencia — añadio Ichigo saliendo de la habitación seguido por Ulquiorra

Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos. Grimm y Ulquiorra fuero a buscar a Nell ya que tenian que ir a ver a su tutor. Uryu e Ichigo fueron a ver a sus padres los cuales eran reconocidos cirujanos.

Rukia se habia logrado reunir con su hermano pero aun se sentia mal por Nemú. Orihime ya se habia ido del instituto y Nemú igual.

— Viejos estupidos — susurró Rukia al salir de la reunion acompañada de Byakuya

— Deja de hablar así — comentó malhumorado el pelinegro

— Como es eso, que tienes que estudiar lo que le de la gana, se supone que eres tu el que debe decidir, esos idiotas, amargados, no tienen vida — dijo Rukia mientras se alteraba mas

— Kuchiki Rukia, deja de gritar — pidió el pelinegro un pcoo estresado

— Lo siento, Nii-san— se disculpo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

— Esos viejos no se saldran con la suya — susurró el pelinegro para si mismo, mientras que Rukia caminaba delante de él.

Ya en el mediodia, se veia a una chica correr por las calles, como si su vida dependiera de eso. La chica aceleraba cada vez mas el paso hasta que no vio algo en el suelo y se cayo, dandose de lleno.

— ¡Duele! — susurró al tocarse la frente, luego miro con lo que tropezó, era una pequeña lata. Luego se acordo de la hora vio su reloj — Se supone que hace cinco minutos tenia que haberme encontrado con las chicas y todavía me faltan 5 cuadras — dijo resignada

Siguio corriendo hasta que paso una calle y no vio que una moto venia, por poco se la lleva si el motorizado no la esquivaba. La chica del susto termino en el suelo

— Este no es mi dia — susurró la chica para si misma pero vio una mano que la invitaba a tomarla para poder levantarse. Era el motorizado, el cual no era nadie mas que un pelinegro muy conocido para ella

— Acaso estas loca mujer, te pude haber matado — dijo Ulquiorra mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

— Lo siento, iba apresurada y no te vi — afirmó Orihime mientras agachaba la cabeza

— Sube, te llevó — dijo el pelinegro se subia a la moto, la chica dudo ya que nunca se habia subido a una moto — No tenga miedo — añadio Ulquiorra, ella acepto

Al llegar al centro comercial, Orihime se bajo y corrio hacia adentro mientras agradecia y se despedia

— veo que no pudiste evitar ayudar a la princesita — comento sonriendo Grimm, el cual acaba de estacionar su auto atrás de Ulquiorra — ¿Estuvo a punto de matarte no? Vi como ella te apretaba, creo que te iba a dejar sin aire

— Nunca habia estado en una moto, ¿Cómo esperabas que estuviera? — dijo el pelinegro mientras subia a su moto,

— No soy tonto, vi que mientras mas acelerabas mas te abrazabas, te aprovechaste Ulquiorra, estas aprendiendo — agregó Grimm antes de ver al pelinegro acelerar, aunque pudo detallar una pequeña sonrisa de Ulquiorra antes de que se fuera

— ¡Llegas tarde! — regaño Rangiku al ver a Orihime, pero se detuvo al ver lo agitada y sonrojada que estaba — ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntó preocupando a las demas

— Sencillo, Ulquiorra la trajo — respondio Nell llegando con Nemú y Soi Fong

— ¿C-Como l-lo supiste? — preguntó la chica

— Estaba en la cafeteria del frente y vi cuando llegaste con Ulquiorra — volvio a responder Nell haciendo sonrojar a Orihime y las demas solo le sonrieron

— Bueno, solo falta…— dijo Rangiku pero fue interrumpida por el grito de una pelinegra

— ¡Aquí estoy! — dijo Rukia mientras llegaba a las demas — la reunion se alargo mas de lo esperado, suerte que Nii-san me pudo traer si no, todavía estuviera a cinco cuadras de aquí

— Si, muy considerado tu hermano — susurró para si Soi pero fue escuchada por Nemú la cual solo se la quedo viendo pero no dijo nada

Luego de que las chicas compraran ropas, zapatos y todo lo demas, decidieron ir a la casa de Orihime, la cual estaba mas cerca y sola. Al llegar al lugar las chicas bajaron del auto de Rangiku y Nell.

— Es muy hermosa — dijo Rukia al verla

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que estaba muy limpia y era muy amplia. La familia de Orihime tenía buenos recursos económicos y además que sus padres les dejaron a su hermano y ella todo lo que tenían, al morir. Su hermano se hizo cargo de ella hasta el momento de su muerte, ahora quien la mantenía y poseía todos sus bienes era su tía.

Las chicas al entrar supieron por que ella evitaba lo mas posible ir a su casa, en ella tenia muchos recuerdos de sus padres y hermano, además que probablemente con una casa tan grande se sentiría sola.

— Pueden utilizar lo que quieran — dijo Orihime sonriente, lo cual dejo a todas sorprendía, no dejaba ver ni un rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

Luego de que todas se bañaran, vistieran y arreglaran, se sentaron en la sala, y hablaron de la fiesta un rato y dieron algunas advertencias.

— Chicas si van a beber algo que contenga alcohol, recuerden tratar de llegar a nosotras y sean consciente de lo que hagan — dijo como consejo Rangiku haciendo reír a las demás. Ella bestia Jean negro y una camisa un poco descotada fucsia.

— Rangiku, si tú eres la primera que bebe, así que deberíamos decirte a ti eso — dijo Rukia riéndose. Ella estaba vestida con un Jean claro y un blusón amarillo dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

— Y nada de irse sola con hombres que no conozcan, ni aceptar bebidas de desconocidos — aconsejo Nell mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto. Ella llevaba un vestido casual azul oscuro, que hacia realzar su figura.

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, se dieron cuenta que era un gran mansión, y se veían muchos jóvenes corretear, hablar, tomar y otras cosas más. La música estaba muy fuerte. Al entrar al lugar se separaron por tantas personas que había, pero antes de eso habían aclarado encontrarse en unas horas en el área de la piscina.

— ¿Rukia? ¿Nell? — dijo Orihime mientras buscaba a las chicas, ella por accidente se había quedado sola y no conocía a nadie. Ella estaba vestida con un Jean morado y una camisa que se anudaba en el cuello, dejando ver un poco su figura.

— Hola ¿quieres bailar conmigo? — preguntó un chico de cabello castaño con ojos claros, al acercarse a la chica. Ella dudo pero luego recordó que Rukia le dijo que disfrutara y bailara todo lo que pudiera.

— Claro — contestó Orihime sonriente, aunque aun dudaba mentalmente.

En otra parte de la fiesta se veía a Rangiku en el bar mientras pedía una bebida, se quedo pensativa un rato hasta que un peliblanco la sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo siempre bebiendo Rangiku? — recriminó sonriendo Gin.

— No lo digas así, que das a entender que soy una alcohólica — se quejó la chica, el oji-azul sonrío mas — No esperaba verte tan pronto — comentó tratando de no quedar embobada por la sonrisa del chico.

— Solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, pero ahora te estaré vigilando, no quiero que excedas en la bebida — dijo Gin sonriendo aunque ya no lo decía en broma, sino que se veía honesto.

— No soy una niña Gin, yo puedo cuidarme sola — se quejó Rangiku un poco dolida por su comentario.

— Lo se, pero igual seguiré pendiente de ti — dijo Gin antes de pedir una bebida y sonreírle.

Cuando ya empezaba a avanzar la fiesta, se veía a muchos jóvenes bailar, entre ellos se veía a Rukia y a Ichigo bailar, besarse, sonreír. Al parecer se divertían mucho, no se despegaron en casi toda la noche, y alguien había estado detallando todos los movimientos de la pareja sin que se dieran cuenta. Ya cuando se iba haciendo mas tarde, las chicas ni se acordaban que habían quedado en encontrarse, Rangiku bailaba con Gin, Nemú y Nanao hablaban con unos chicos (incluidos Hisagi y Uryu), Orihime seguía bailando con el chico, Nell hablaba con Grimm y Ulquiorra (este ultimo sin prestarle mucha atención) Soi Fong decidió ir a la piscina donde supuestamente se reunirían.

Se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar solo, así que se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la piscina y cerró un poco los ojos, tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y se estaba empezando a sentir mal. Escucho unos pasos acercarse, se imaginó que era una de las chicas, pero luego se dio cuenta que aun no era la hora acordada. Así que abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provenían los sonidos de pasos y vio un pelinegro, eso la sorprendió ya que al que menos espero encontrar en esa fiesta era a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Soi Fong un poco irritada, no se sentía de animo de hablar con él.

— Que buena manera de saludar — comentó Ggio mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

— Ggio, no estoy de humor — añadió la pelinegra mientras trataba de no empezar a gritar.

— Ya me di cuenta, pero así me gustas — dijo el pelinegro sonriente sorprendiendo a la chica.

— En serio, no estoy de humor, por favor, no me hagas esto en este momento — pidió la chica mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

— Vamos, solo déjate guiar — dijo Ggio mientras se acercaba a la chica, pero la pelinegra lo detuvo.

— ¡Ggio! — dijo mientras se alejaba de él.

— Vamos Soi Fong, lo disfrutaras — dijo mientras se acercaba, pero no la miraba a los ojos sino que se la comía con la mirada, veía todo su cuerpo de una manera que a Soi Fong le dio asco. Entonces ella se dio cuenta que el chico había bebido mucho alcohol y estaba bajo sus efectos.

Cuando el chico se quiso acercar más, la chica lo alejó, pero el logró acorralarla, ella logró darle un golpe y luego una cachetada tan fuerte como pudo, dejándolo confundido y ella empezó a correr hacia la mansión, en ese momento no se sentía tan bien como para defenderse. Ggio no se quedo atrás y comenzó a perseguirla.

En la pista de baile, se encontraba Orihime ya cansada de bailar, se despidió del chico con el que bailaba y se dirigió a tomar algo, allí se encontró con Ulquiorra, este le dio una vaso que contenía una bebida.

— No te preocupes no tiene alcohol — le dijo cortante.

— Gracias, no te había visto, pensé que no habías venido — comentó Orihime sonriendo, se sentía emocionada de saber que él estuviera allí.

— Ya me di cuenta, creo que aquel quiere que vuelvas a bailar con él— dijo Ulquiorra fríamente señalando al chico que bailo con ella. El chico le hacia señas.

Ella se negó y se quedo al lado del pelinegro, le extrañaba que la tratara así, si él es frío, pero su comentario parecía más cortante.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — preguntó Orihime confundida.

— No — dijo mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Le sucede algo a Ulquiorra? — preguntó Rukia al acercarse a Orihime, esta seguía observando alejarse al pelinegro.

— No se — dijo un poco entristecida pero luego volvió a ver a Rukia sonriente — ¿Pensé que estabas con Ichigo?

— *Luego dicen que yo soy la bipolar* — pensó la chica pero luego le respondió a la chica— Gin lo llamo, al parecer habían quedado en reunirse.

— Nosotras también quedamos en reunirnos, pero parece que están muy distraída — dijo Orihime al ver a las demás— Nanao y Rangiku bailan con Hisagi y Gin, Grimm y Nell no se que se hicieron pero estaban juntos; vi salir a Uryu con Nemú al jardín y Tatsuki esta con Renji.

— ¿Y Soi fong? — Preguntó Rukia al detallar que no estaba — Mi hermano la buscaba — añadió mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

— No la he visto, me imagino que esta buscando un sitio tranquilo, me había dicho que le dolía la cabeza — dijo Orihime tranquila.

— Hola chicas, necesito que me hagan un favor — pidió Kaien sorprendiendo a las dos chicas, ellas asintieron — Las bebidas se están acabando, ¿pueden ir a la cocina y buscar mas?

— Esta bien — dijo Orihime mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Rukia. El chico sonrío cuando las chicas le dieron la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Senna? — preguntó Ichigo, al ser detenido por la chica en los pasillos.

— Solo quería hablar contigo — dijo la chica mientras lo soltaba.

— ¿Sobre que? — preguntó un poco confundido el chico, ellos seguían hablando pero muy poco.

— Sobre… — no pudo terminar de responder, por que escucho voces en los pasillos. La chica sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre Ichigo, empezó a besarlo, el chico estaba tan sorprendido que no realizo ninguna acción.

Rukia y Orihime venían hablando por los pasillos que daban a la cocina, y al doblar en una esquina, las dos se quedaron estáticas.

— No puede ser — susurró Orihime al ver la escena junto a Rukia. Frente a ellas estaban Ichigo y Senna besándose.

Senna había logrado su cometido, cuando Ichigo reaccionó se alejo y vio a Senna a los ojos mientras negaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó Ichigo, todavía no se había dando cuenta de las dos observadoras.

— No te detengas por mi Ichigo — dijo Rukia de forma entre cortada, se sentía tan mal, se sentía usada y a parte le dolía — Si querías terminar me lo vieras dicho antes — dijo mientras que una lagrima se le escapaba.

— No Rukia, no — empezó a decir pero no terminó ya que la chica solo lo calló con una mirada, sus mejillas empezaba a estar surcadas de lagrimas

— ¡Baka! — dijo la pelinegra mientras se alejaba siendo acompañada por Orihime quien veía decepcionada a Ichigo.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, en otra parte de la mansión, se encontraba Soi tratando de alejar a Ggio, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, la tenia acorralada contra una pared, ella se sentía muy débil y mentalmente se regañaba por esto. Cuando el chico empezó a acariciar su cintura, ella volvió en si y trato de darle una patada pero él la esquivo. Se acerco a sus labios y la besó de forma desenfrenada, la chica hacia todo lo posible para alejarse de él. Hasta que ya no sintió los labios del pelinegro en los suyos. Al alzar la vista vio que alguien había lo había golpeado. El pelinegro se encontraba en el suelo mientras escupía sangre y miraba desafiante a…

— ¡Que asco me das! — dijo Byakuya mientras volvía a golpear a el chico. Cuando los amigos de Ggio llegaron, se sorprendieron al verlo ser golpeado por Byakuya.

— Llévenselo, esta muy bebido, no sabe ni lo que hace — dijo el kuchiki mientras se acercaba a Soi Fong — Y díganle que aprenda a respetar a una mujer — añadió sorprendiendo a los demás.

Se llevó a una confundida Soi Fong lejos de ellos, se dirigieron a la cocina, allí ella se sentó encima de el mesón de la cocina. El pelinegro le paso una bolsa de hielo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me duele la cabeza? — preguntó la pelinegra.

— Sencillo, cuando veníamos hacia acá te pasabas la mano en la frente y parecía que te dolía — explicó el chico, luego se coloco serio — Fuiste la persona que menos pensé que te encontraría en esa situación — comentó.

— Si estuviera en mis cuatro sentido, te aseguro que no hubiera pasado, me siento asqueada — respondió mientras se colocaba la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó Byakuya acercándose a la chica y quitándole la bolsa de hielo de las manos.

— Nada, solo no me siento bien — dijo Soi Fong pero se sorprendió al ver que Byakuya le colocaba la bolsa de hielo con delicadeza. Se miraron a los ojos un rato hasta que la pelinegra los desvío.

— ¿Que bebiste? — volvió a preguntar el pelinegro mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesa.

— No se, una cosa rosada que sabia condenadamente bien — se quejó Soi Fong y luego se dio cuenta que no debió haberle hecho caso a Rangiku de beber eso.

— Esa era una de las bebidas mas fuerte de la fiesta — comentó el pelinegro llevándose la mano a la cabeza — Haz sido muy descuidada.

— Lo se, el idiota de Ggio me lo va a pagar — dijo mientras agarraba un a servilleta y se limpiaba la boca — ¡Que asco!

— Si quiere te ayudo — dijo Byakuya acercándose a la pelinegra y sorprendiéndola

Los dos se quedaron viendo los labios, Soi quería volver a probar esos labios ni me digas Byakuya, que más que todo quería quitarle el sabor de aquel desgraciado. Ella no quería volver a eso, se sentía muy confundida así que se alejo de él. Pero el pelinegro no se rindió, acerco a ella mientras ella retrocedía y terminaron pegados de la pared.

Ya no les importo nada y Byakuya se acerco lo mas que pudo a Soi, la besó como nunca había besado una mujer, al principio con dulzura, la pelinegra correspondió gustosa, poco a poco se dejaron llevar y empezó a hacerse apasionado, el pelinegro la llevo de vuelta a la mesa y allí la sentó, la pelinegra lo rodeo con las piernas, el chico empezó a besarla con mas pasión y Soi Fong solo colocaba su mano pidiendo que se acercara más.

Byakuya después de devorar la boca de la chica empezó a bajar por su cuello, haciendo que ella suspirara. Volvió a su boca y empezó la danza entre sus lenguas, regresó de nuevo al cuello y allí le dejo una pequeña marca. Siguió besándola en los labios y la mordió, sacando un suspiro de la chica, pero no llegaron a mucho más debido a que escucharon a alguien acercarse.

Gin al entrar a la cocina, se encontró en un extremo de esta a un agitado Byakuya y cerca de la mesa estaba Soi Fong la cual respiraba agitadamente.

— Disculpen si los interrumpí — dijo Gin sonriente haciendo sonrojar a Soi Fong, el chico vio a Byakuya — pero te estaba buscando, necesito que me hagas un favor, cuando termines nos vemos en la biblioteca — dijo mientras que se despedía.

El pelinegro le gruño, pero el peliblanco antes de salir se detuvo y los miro de nuevo a los dos.

— Cuando salgan, Byakuya arréglate los botones de la camisa, y trata de quitarte la pintura roja que tienes en los labios — dijo mientras reía, el pelinegro volvió a gruñir — Y Soi acomódate un poco la camisa y trata de taparte la zona roja de tu cuello.

El peliblanco salio riendo de la cocina, dejando a dos pelinegro avergonzados, se acomodaron lo que había dicho Gin. Le agradecieron mentalmente al peliblanco que llegara en ese momento, por que no querían ni imaginar a lo que hubieran llegado, pero no pudieron decir mas, ya que vieron a Rukia pasar corriendo, la cual era seguida por Orihime. Esto puso alerta a los dos.

— ¿Esa era Rukia? — preguntó Soi Fong acomodándose y asomándose por la entrada de la cocina.

— ¿Vieron pasar a Rukia por aquí? — preguntó un agitado Ichigo.

— Si, ¿Qué sucedió? — volvió a preguntar Soi Fong.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana? — preguntó el Kuchiki agarrándole por el cuello.

— Luego te explico, déjame tratar de alcanzarla — pidió Ichigo, siendo soltado por el pelinegro y alejándose en dirección a la que se fue Rukia.

— Luego hablamos— dijo el Kuchiki mientras se alejaba acompañando a Ichigo dejando a una confundida Soi Fong.

Esta fiesta fue un desastre para algunos, pero para otros lo pasaron de maravilla, mas adelante se sabrá las consecuencias de esta dichosa fiesta. Todo tiene consecuencias y todos deben estar consiente de eso.

Continuará…

Avances del próximo capitulo:

— ¡No lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida! — afirmó la chica mientras abrazaba a Orihime…

— Se que piensas que fue un error — dijo un pelinegro…

— ¿Qué es en realidad lo que te sucede? — preguntó el pelinegro cansado de sus secretos…

— ¡No se que hacer! — exclamó Ichigo…

Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, disculpen el drama, pero sin el no hay historia, y no se preocupen que ya sabrán las consecuencias que traerán lo sucedido en la fiesta (no todas son malas). Si pueden comenten, aconsejen o me sugieren una canción que quieran escuchar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Chapter 18: Explicaciones

¡Hola! GRacias por sus comentarios Foreveryour: por estar tan pendiente al igual que lovetamaki1, y agradezco también tu comentario UlquihimeLover, espero que sigan disfrutando mi historia y si pueden comenten

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII: Explicaciones**

Una mañana esta por iniciar, la casa de Orihime nunca había sido habitada por tantas personas, no eran muchas pero la mayoría no se sentían nada bien. Orihime se encontraba en su habitación velando el sueño de una pelinegra, la chica que dormía tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se escucho a alguien tocar la puerta suavemente, haciendo que la chica que dormía se moviera, pero no logro despertarla.

— ¿Cómo esta? — preguntó Nell entrando despacio y sin hacer ruido.

— Se quedo dormida hace como dos horas, ¿A que hora llegaron ustedes? No las escuche — comentó Orihime un poco cansada.

— Hace como tres horas, gracias por dejarnos una copia de las llaves de tu casa, eres la que vives más cerca del lugar — agradeció la chica mientras se acercaba a Orihime.

— De nada, tenemos que hablar dentro de un rato — comentó Inuoe mientras se levantaba.

— Anda a dormir un rato— le aconsejo Nell ya que la veía muy cansada — Nanao esta preparando el desayuno, no te preocupes, además la mayoría esta durmiendo y creo que todas quieren contarnos algo — informó mientras empujaba a su amiga a fuera de la habitación para que fuera a dormir.

Luego de unas horas, todas las chicas se encontraban en la sala, la mayoría seguía en pijama, tenían grandes ojeras, estaban tomándose una taza de café o chocolate. Estaban todas esparcidas en la sala.

— Bien, creo que esta noche no fue lo que todas esperábamos — comenzó a hablar Rangiku mientras se colocaba una bolsita de hielo el la cabeza.

— Primero, tengo que preguntar ¿Qué sucedió? — dijo Soi fong desde el suelo viendo a Rukia la cual tenia un cobertor encima y una taza de chocolate. Soi estaba en las mismas condiciones que Rangiku.

— Nada, solo que creo que Ichigo no me quería tanto como decía — dijo calmadamente Rukia sorprendiendo a las demás.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó Nell. Ninguna de las chicas había podido saber que le sucedió a Rukia hasta ahora, exceptuando a Orihime.

— Anoche vi a Ichigo besándose con Senna — comentó bajando un poco la cabeza Rukia.

— Ese idiota, ya va a ver con quien se metió, Nell donde están las llaves de tu auto, voy a ponerlo en su lugar — dijo Rangiku mientras se paraba del sofá y empezaba a buscar por toda la casa.

— Rangiku, cálmate que así no vas a ayudar mucho — le dijo Tatsuki aunque ella también tenia ganas de hacer lo mismo.

— Pero, aun me parece extraño — comentó Nemú para si.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó Nanao.

— Yo creo que es buena idea que hables con Ichigo— dijo Nemú dejando a las demás extrañada — Yo vi a Senna anoche hablando con Kaien de algo, luego vi que Senna seguir a Ichigo y Kaien se acercaba a ustedes.

— Bruja, no se cansa de hacerles la vida imposible, no se a dado cuenta que perdió y que Ichigo ya no la quiere — dijo Tatsuki ahora alterada siendo calma por Soi Fong.

— Pero, eso no significa nada, Ichigo correspondió el beso, yo lo vi, no se alejo de ella hasta que nosotras llegamos — dijo Rukia mientras poco a poco se le quebraba la voz.

— Yo no estaría tan segura —añadió Orihime — por lo que yo vi, Ichigo se veía sorprendido y no se había dado cuenta de nosotras hasta que tú hablaste.

— No lo defiendas Orihime, yo no lo quiero ver — afirmó Rukia derramando algunas lagrimas, a las chicas no le gustaba verla así, trataron de hacerla entrar en razón pero no funciono.

— ¡No lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida! — afirmó la chica mientras abrazaba a Orihime.

Luego de calmarla, las demás chicas la distrajeron contando un poco de los que le sucedió anoche.

— Iba a matar a Gin, cuando me dijo que era mala influencia — dijo Rangiku riéndose mientras contaba lo que le sucedió.

— ¿Por qué te dijo eso?— preguntó Nell confundida y haciendo sonrojar a Soi Fong ya que sabía por que lo decía.

— Por que, Soi fong estaba en la cocina muy mareada y pálida, parece que bebiste mucho de lo que te di — dijo lo ultimo dirigiendo su mirada a la pelinegra.

— Yo estaba bien — dijo de forma terca Soi mientras cruzaba sus brazos haciendo reír a las demás.

— Estaba tan bien, que Byakuya te tuvo que llevar en brazos hasta su auto, para poder traerte hasta aquí — dijo Rangiku riéndose.

— Esta bien, si estaba mareada, y si admito que sentía que si caminaba me iba a caer — admitió la chica resignada.

— Tan lindo Byakuya-nii-san — comentó ya calmada Rukia.

— Esperen un minuto ¿Cómo Byakuya te encontró? — preguntó confundida Nell.

— Digamos que estaba en la piscina un poco débil y mareada y él me llevo a la cocina a buscar una bolsa de hielo, pero luego vimos a Rukia correr y él se fue detrás de ella — contó Soi Fong, aunque claro omitiendo algunas partes. Rukia bajo un poco la cabeza cuando la nombraron pero luego sonrío.

— Si, él se ofreció a llevarnos a Orihime y a mí, pero yo no quería que me viera así, además ya había insultando a Ichigo y no me sentía muy bien. Así que Ulquiorra nos trajo — contó Rukia.

— Tengo que agradecerle a Ulqui — dijo sonriendo Nell.

— Sobre eso, Nell ¿Te sucedió algo interesante esta noche? Te fuiste con Grimmjow y luego no supe más de ti — preguntó Rangiku viéndola sospechosamente y haciéndola sonrojar.

Un pelinegro se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento pensativo, la fiesta de anoche no le había ayudado mucho. El tomaba muy tranquilo su desayuno, pero estaba muy pensativo, no se daba cuenta de eso

POV Ulquiorra

Anoche había sido un desastre para la mayoría, no sabia con exactitud que había sucedido. Al principio no tenia ganas de ir al la dichosa fiesta, nunca me a gustado estar rodeados de personas y mas cuando están consumiendo alcohol o tienen sus hormonas alborotadas. Pero Grimmjow insistió tanto que para callarlo tuve que aceptar, cuando vi a la mujer entrar con Nell y las demás, pensé que esto seria interesante. Pero cuando la vi bailando con un castaño que no conocía, sentía ganas de golpearlo, sentía una furia que poco a poco se incrementaba. Luego, cuando la mujer se me acerco a mi, me sentía tan irracional, que lo único que pude hacer es actuar fríamente con ella. No se que es lo que me sucede con ella, en el momento que la vi quise alejarla de ese lugar y llevármela, para que no volviera acercarse al castaño.

Ese último pensamiento me sorprendió, que quise alejarme un momento. Cuando volví a ver a la mujer, fue cuando yo había decidido irme de la fiesta, la encontré con su amiga. La pelinegra no se veía nada bien y Orihime se veía muy desesperada, les ofrecí llevarla a su casa, ellas aceptaron, pero después vino una escena que habría evitado presenciar.

Flashbacks

El auto de Ulquiorra se estaciono frente a las chicas, pero antes de que ellas subieran, fueron detenidas por Ichigo, que trato de dialogar con Rukia lo cual no logro mucho.

— Ichigo déjame en paz — gritó la pelinegra mientras subía al auto.

— Creo que es buena idea que la dejes calmarse y tu también deberías hacer lo mismo, están muy alterados, no van a solucionar nada en ese estado — dijo amablemente Orihime mientras se alejaba del chico. Pero este le agarro de la muñeca y la hizo girar para que lo viera.

— Orihime, por favor, trata de calmarla y en serio por mas que ustedes lo crean no quise hacerle daño a Rukia, fue un accidente y se que no es una gran excusa — comenzó a hablar Ichigo pero cada vez apretaba la muñeca — Entiende no quiero dejarla, ella para mi es muy importante, por favor Orihime ayúdame.

Lo último lo dijo muy dolido, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que estaba lastimando a Orihime ya que le apretaba mucho la muñeca, en ese momento interrumpió Ulquiorra que hizo que Ichigo soltara a la chica. Orihime solo asintió mientras subía con Rukia, el pelinegro iba a irse pero fue detenido por Byakuya, el cual Rukia calmo y le pidió que volviera a la fiesta.

Fin de Flashbacks

Me pude haber ahorrado esa escena, pero admito que algo no me permitía dejar sola a Orihime en esta situación, y a pesar de no conocer mucho a su amiga, verla en ese estado me confirmo que Ichigo era un idiota. Las deje en la casa de la mujer, la pelinegra aun se veía alterada.

No me había dado cuenta de lo concentrado que estaba en mis recuerdos, que me sorprendió escuchar la puerta, aunque me imagine que era Grimm ya que Nell nos había avisado ayer que se iba a quedar en casa de Orihime todo el día.

Grimmjow entró en la cocina y me di cuenta que venia acompañado por Uryu e Ichigo, los cuales no se veían nada bien. Ichigo me quedo viendo y enseguida supe que era para saber de la pelinegra.

— No se veía nada bien cuando la deje en la casa de la mujer, se veía mas calmada pero aun así lloraba — comenté mientras recogía la taza y la dejaba en el lavaplatos.

Mientras Grimmjow le servia un poco de café yo me aleje y fui un rato a la sala, necesitaba descansar un poco, pero antes de llegar al sofá, escuche la puerta. Me dirigí a ella y la abrí, encontrándome con los demás.

— Hola Ulquiorra, ¿se encuentra Ichigo aquí? — me preguntó Renji yo solo les di paso resignado y le señale la cocina, detrás del pelinegro venia Gin, Hisagi y por ultimo Byakuya, este me sorprendió, espero que no dejen mancha de sangre en la casa, no quiero escuchar las quejas de Nell.

Fin POV Ulquiorra

Al llegar los demás a la cocina, empezaron a hablar de lo sucedido, y le preguntaron a Ichigo lo que le pasaba, este explico cada uno de los detalles, Byakuya permaneció callado hasta que terminó, luego se levanto de la silla, la mayoría estaba listo para detenerlo si intentaba algo.

— Eres un idiota — comentó Byakuya mientras se dirigía a la puerta, luego añadió algo antes de salir de la cocina — Espero que lo soluciones rápido, por que si veo llorar a Rukia por un idiota como tu, te aseguro que no vivirás mas.

Cuando el pelinegro salio, todos sintieron que la tensión en el aire se iba con él, la mayoría tuvo escalofríos por la amenaza de Byakuya, sabia que era cierto. Ichigo solo pegó la cabeza de la mesa y se quejo.

— Nanao no me esperaba eso, así que tienes novio, aunque quedas perfecto con Hisagi es muy parecido a ti — dijo Rangiku sonriendo. Nanao se sonrojo.

— Oye Nell, no nos terminaste de decir que paso entre tú y Grimm — comentó Nanao tratándose de desviar el tema.

— No paso nada — afirmó la chica pero se sonrojo, lo que provoco que todas dudaran.

Flashbacks

Griimjow arrastraba Nell por los pasillos de la casa y se detuvo en un pequeño balcón que había de un lado del pasillo, el lugar era acogedor y más de noche. Pero Nell lo que trataba era de soltarse del agarre de Grimm

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó Nell mientras se soltaba y lo veía a los ojos, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba muy enojado.

— Mejor dicho que es lo que te pasa a ti — dijo Grimm mientras explotaba sorprendiendo a la chica — ¿Por qué aceptaste bailar con el idiota ese?.

— No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que baile con Nnoitra? Él no tiene malas intenciones — comentó Nell más confundida.

— Eres ingenua — afirmó Grimm haciéndola enojar — No te das cuenta que él lo que quieres es, lo que quieres es... — dijo sin encontrar las palabras.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?! — dijo ya alterada la chica mientras se acerca mas a Grimm para encararlo.

— ¡Acostarse contigo! Es que acaso no ves como te mira, parece que te comiera con la mirada, no mas bien te desnuda con la mirada — dijo Grimm mas alterado sorprendiendo a Nell.

— Grimm ¿estas celoso? Por eso dices eso, es por que ¡Estas celoso! — afirmó Nell mientras se reía un poco. Pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Grimm, él se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos.

— Si estoy celoso — afirmó Grimm — Me pone celoso que llamé tu atención, que bailes con él, que él se acerque a ti, no me gusta — dijo viéndola a los ojos y luego la besó sorprendiéndola, fue algo fugaz pero que a los dos le sorprendió — Y menos quiero que tenga esto, te ha quedado claro que no lo quiero cerca de ti — luego de decir esto se acerco a su oído y le susurró — Tu eres mía.

La chica quedo tan sorprendida que si no es por Grimm se desmaya, a ella le gustaba el chico desde niños, pero nunca lo demostraba, se sentía en las nubes pero luego sonrío y se lo quedo viendo.

— Y si yo soy la que se acerca a él — dijo retando al chico.

— A él lo mato y a ti, no se — dijo riéndose mientras se acercaba — tendrás que convencerme de perdonarte— añadió mientras la besaba pero esta vez Nell correspondió.

— Pero ahora yo te digo, si llego a ver a estos labios besando a otra mujer — le dijo Nell mientras lo besaba y luego añadió con una mirada que le dio miedo a Grimm — Te aseguro que no te darán ganas de besar a otra mujer

Fin de flashbacks

Nell se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos recordando la situación, y no pudo evitar reírse, lo cual llamó la atención de las demás, que esperaban que ella les contara algo.

— Nada paso — dijo la chica mientras se reía y sonrojaba.

— Bueno, dicen que el que se ríe solo de sus picarías se acuerda — comentó Rangiku haciendo que Nell se callara en el acto y las demás rieran.

— Bien, pero ahora que pienso yo no fui la única que se perdió, yo no te vi mas en toda la fiesta, Tatsuki — dijo Nell— La ultima vez que te vi, estabas saliendo con Renji

— ¿Qué? — gritaron la mayoría viendo a Tatsuki .

— No paso nada, solo hablábamos de deporte, y salimos por que no podíamos escucharnos por la música — comentó la pelinegra.

— Pasaron hablando toda la noche de deporte, eso si es amor — sonrío Rangiku mientras reía.

— No te rías tanto Rangiku que tú también te perdiste con Gin — comentó Nell.

— Pero mi caso fue diferente — dijo la chica seria

— El tuyo fue parecido al de Soi — comentó Nanao — Bebiste tanto que Gin te tuvo que traer a la casa — dijo riéndose — Pobre Gin, casi lo ahogas cuando te despediste de él.

La chica se quedo recordando el abrazo que le dio al peliblanco, por poco lo mata, se apretó tanto a su pecho que el chico no podía respirar.

Luego de hablar un rato, las chicas decidieron alistarse y salir, necesitaban distraer a Rukia, pasaron divirtiéndose hasta que empezó a anochecer y tuvieron que dirigirse al instituto. Las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Nemú, tú no te vas a salvar, ¿Sucedió algo entre Uryu y tú? — preguntó Nell mientras veía a la pelinegra.

— No paso nada fuera de lo común, solo hablamos, solo somos amigos — dijo tranquila la pelinegra, haciendo desistir a las demás. La pelinegra antes de dormir recordó lo sucedió la noche anterior con Uryu.

Flashbacks

En el jardín se encontraban dos jóvenes, viéndose fijamente, parecía una batalla de mirada, de lejos se veía que los dos no eran muy habladores, para sorpresa de Uryu fue Nemú la que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Para que me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué pregunta me tienes que hacer? — preguntó la chica viéndola a los ojos.

— ¿Quiero saber como te haces todas esas heridas? — dijo directamente Ishida.

— Me has preguntado mucho eso, y te sigo diciendo que son simples accidentes, se que suena raro, pero en realidad soy muy torpe — dijo Nemú tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta.

— ¡Di la verdad! — dijo Uryu un poco cansado de seguir en esto.

— ¡Te la estoy diciendo! — dijo Nemú cansada de que le preguntaran lo mismo.

— ¿Qué es en realidad lo que te sucede? — Preguntó el pelinegro cansado de sus secretos— ¿Por qué no me terminas de decir lo que te pasa? — preguntó ya un poco exaltado Uryu.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que nada!— dijo la chica alterada, estaba cansada de las mismas preguntas, y estaba cansada de ocultar la verdad, el pelinegro era la primera persona que insistía tanto y estaba logrando sacar sus emociones a flote.

— No me estas diciendo la verdad — aseguró Uryu acercándose a la pelinegra, luego la tomo de la mano, para sorpresa de ambos — Dime que te sucede, yo te puedo ayudar, solo debes confiar en mi.

— Nadie me puede ayudar en este momento, mejor dicho ustedes se deberían alejar de mí, yo no soy buena persona, no expreso bien mis emociones y no soy útil para nadie — dijo la chica sacando todos sus pensamientos, se sentía cansada, quería desahogarse.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Eso no es cierto, tu eres una persona maravillosa y sabes hacer muchas cosas, no debes pensar que no eres útil — afirmó Uryu luego con la mano que tenia libre le acaricio la mejilla — Se que tienes un golpe aquí, y por mas maquillaje que le pongas lo puedo ver, por favor dime ¿Quién te golpea?

— No puedo Ishida, lo siento no puedo — respondió la chica mientras sus lagrimas surcaban su mejilla, el pelinegro las limpio sorprendiendo a la chica.

— No llores, yo te voy a ayudar, solo dime ¿Es tu padre quien te golpea? — Preguntó directamente el chico, sorprendiendo a Nemú — ¿Es Kurotsuchi-sensei?

— No claro que no — aseguró Nemú aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario, lloraba y trataba de evitarlo, se coloco la mano en la boca para que no se escucharan sus sollozos pero el pelinegro le quito la mano de la boca y la abrazo.

A Nemú le sorprendió, pero le correspondió, tenia mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había mostrado afecto, o simplemente abrazado, se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos poco a poco se relajo y dejo de llorar.

— No te preocupes, te prometo que te ayudare — aseguró Uryu mientras hacia que levantara el rostro — Solo tranquilízate y no pienses mas que estas sola.

Fin de Flashbacks

Nemú siguió recordando hasta que se quedo dormida, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, después de tanto tiempo. Se sentía tranquila y relajada.

En la mañana siguiente, las clases comenzaron, los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, Rukia no le dirigió la palabra ni una mirada a Ichigo, el chico ya estaba desesperado. Cuando llegó el mediodía, la mayoría se dirigió a almorzar

— ¡Ya no se que hacer! — exclamó Ichigo mientras pegaba la cabeza de la mesa del comedor. Las chicas se habían sentados juntas en otra mesa. — He tratado de hablar con ella, pero se muestra indiferente.

— Ichigo, ya encontraras la manera, solo deja que las aguas vuelvan a su cause — dijo Uryu dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Deja tus refranes para otro momento, no me estas ayudando mucho — dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba un poco el rostro para ver a Rukia.

Ya en la tarde luego de terminar todas sus clases, una pelinegra se dirigió a la biblioteca del instituto, estaba buscando un libro, necesitaba distraer su mente, y como no había tantas actividades decidió ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro interesante.

Cuando llego se dirigió a la sección de misterios, allí encontró un libro que le llamo la atención, su portada se veía demasiado misteriosa. Y le extraño que en la biblioteca hubiera libros tan nuevo y de ese estilo. Lo saco y se sentó a leer en unas de las mesas. Cuando ya iba por el segundo capitulo fue interrumpida por alguien.

— Existence, buen libro — susurró Byakuya al oído de Soi sorprendiéndola — Aunque no es mi estilo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la pelinegra mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa.

— Busco un libro — admitió el pelinegro serio.

— Pues creo que los libros están de aquel lado, ya te puedes ir — dijo fríamente Soi mientras volvía a su lectura, pero el chico le quito el libro.

— Se que piensas que fue un error lo de la fiesta — dijo un pelinegro pero fue interrumpida por ella.

— Fue un error — dijo Soi Fong mientras le quitaba el libro.

— Piensa lo que quieras — dijo resignado Byakuya, luego se acerco a ella, sorprendiéndola — Por cierto, te puedo decir que no se volverá a repetir — le susurró en el oído y luego la besó dejándola confundida.

Mientras él se iba, dio una sonrisa arrogante y se despidió dejando a una confundida pelinegra.

— ¡Idiota! — le gritó Soi Fong alterada pero luego se toco los labios y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya casi anocheciendo, unas chicas se encontraban en el salón de música, una pelinegra se veía un poco decaída y las demás las trataban de animar. Así que empezaron a tocar una canción para ver si la animaban.

Tatsuki se coloco en la batería, Rangiku en su guitarra, al igual que Nell y Nemú se coloco su bajo. En el centro se coloco una Rukia, decidida a animarse.

Rukia:

Tooku e itte shimau mae ni / Antes de que vayas a algún lugar muy lejano  
Tsutaenai koto / Me quede pensando en las cosas  
Omoi nagara / que no pude decirte— dijo mientras recordaba algunos momentos se su relación con Ichigo

Kyou mo sugite / Hoy, Otra vez recordaba como pasábamos tiempo

yuku Jinan/ riéndonos juntos  
Warai atte Sukoshi mune ita mete/ Y sentí que me dolía un poco el pecho — se apretó un poco el pecho

Harukaze ga fuku yoru/ Una brisa primaveral sopla esta noche  
Hanaretakunai natte / "No quiero dejarte ir"  
Sonna koto wo omotte / este es el tipo de cosas que pienso  
Nanka yoke iie nakunatte / Pero no puedo decir nada innecesario

Ashita de tte sayonara shite / "No vemos mañana" dijimos en nuestro adiós  
Hitori aruku namiki no shita de / Camine sola por debajo de la fila de los árboles  
Futo omou yume no ato/ y repentinamente recuerdo los resto de mis sueños

Nell, Rukia y Nemú:

Maiochiru hana hira hira hira/ Los pétalos de flores bailando revoloteando en la brisa  
Kokoro no sukima / Deslizándote a través de los huecos de mi corazón  
Rukia:

Surinukete sunao ni nanda ka / todo lo que puedo haces es enfrentar mis sentimientos  
Las tres:

Donna Itami ga matta / No importa, que tiempo de dolor venga  
Boku no kokoro/ a atacar mi corazón nuevamente  
Osottemo tozasareta doa dou / Voy a descubrir  
Mukou gawa wo / que hay detrás de esa  
Mini iku kara / puerta cerrada

Nemú:  
Marude sei hantei no futari / Nosotros dos somos completamente opuestos  
Demo nande darou?/ pero ¿Desde cuando  
Issho iru to itsu no mani ka/ empezamos a estar juntos?  
Rukia y Nell:  
Miteru toko mo fueta ne/ Tenemos mas similitudes conforme el tiempo pasa  
Nante hontou wa / Pero la verdad es que  
Sukoshi maneshi atte ta / nos copiabamos mutuamente un poquito  
Rukia:  
Kimi ga naitetta yoru / Las noches que lloraste

Boku wa nani tte wo fuita / seque tus lagrimas  
Kantan ni unasuki atte / Nos asentimos la cabeza brevemente  
Mukeru mirai ni kigazuite/ Tomando nota del huidizo futuro

Kawaranai kimi wo mitsumete/ Observando que no cambiaras  
Omoi de waoi tte iu koto kimeta/ He decidido dejar mis recuerdos atrás  
Gomen mou saki iku yo! / Lo siento, seguiré adelante — sonrió ya se sentía mejor

Las tres:  
Maiochiru hana hira yura yura/ Lo pétalos de flores bailando se tambalean  
Yureru kokoro / Al igual que mi corazón  
Tsurai dette wasurenai you ni / Así que no podré olvidar

Harukaze ni yume to / La brisa primaveral, lleva

Me ga ii wo nose / mis esperanzas y sueños  
Arukidasu de kao wo agete / Comenzaré a caminar, hey levanta tu cabeza  
Mata tonari de / Para que así pueda  
Waraeru yoni / Reír a tu lado otra vez — todas le dieron una sonrisa a Rukia

Rangiku:  
Dare mo tsuyoku nante nanda yo/ Nadie es mas fuerte de lo que tu eres  
Rukia:

Hitori ja nai dayo / Estar solo se siente inseguro ¿No?  
Bokura tte sou / Eso es lo que siento

Nell, Nemú y Rukia:

Maiochiru hana hira hira hira/ Los pétalos de flores bailando revoloteando en la brisa  
Kokoro no sukima / Deslizándote a través de los huecos de mi corazón  
Surinukete sunao ni nanda ka / todo lo que puedo haces es enfrentar mis sentimientos  
Donna Itami ga matta / No importa, que tiempo de dolor venga  
Boku no kokoro/ a atacar mi corazón nuevamente  
Osottemo tozasareta doa dou / Voy a descubrir

Harukaze ni yume to / La brisa primaveral, lleva  
Negai wo nose / mis esperazas y sueños  
Arukidasu / Comenzaré  
Shinjita mirai ga / a caminar en el futuro  
Koko kara mata / en el cual creíamos

Hajimaru you ni! / Empieza aquí de nuevo— Rukia se sintió mejor cantando estas ultimas palabras.

Cuando la canción termino escucharon algunos aplausos, no se habían dado cuenta las chicas, que había llegado personas a observarle, el pasillo estaba lleno de personas que le aplaudían.

Entre esas personas había dos chicos que se retiraron antes que los vieran, este era Ichigo y Uryu cuando los dos llegaron a su habitación, vieron a los demás allí.

— ¿Escucharon a las chicas? — preguntó Uryu — Tocaron muy bien

— Si, oye Ichigo, creo que dejaste a la enana, digo Rukia bien dolida, así que apresúrate si no la quieres perder — aconsejó Grimm sorprendiendo a los demás.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pero para eso necesito su ayuda — dijo dejando a todos confundido.

"No todo es fácil en esta vida, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres"

Continuara…

Avances del próximo capitulo:

— No puedo creer que este haciendo esto — dijo Grimm…

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todos…

— Esto será divertido — dijo Nell riéndose…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Si pueden me dejan su opinion del capitulo y espero que sigan disfrutando el fic.

¡Hasta la proxima! (Creo que será el en esta semana)


	19. Chapter 19: Reconciliación

¡Hola! Disculpen la demora (tuve problemas con mi pc). Gracias por sus comentarios** Foreveryour **y **lovetamaki1 **me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero que disfruten el capitulo. Sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo XIX: Reconciliación y un toque de venganza**

Un hermoso día acababa de iniciar, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus clases, todos se notaban un poco desanimados, todavía faltaba mucho para el viernes. En el salón 4-A, se veían a los alumnos muy callados, estaban viendo biología, pero lo que provocaba que estuvieran en silencio era Unohana-sensei, la mayoría sabia que si hacían enojar a la profesora no les iría nada bien.

— Las leyes de Mendel, son de gran importancia a la hora de estudiar genética… — explicaba la profesora mientras colocaba algunos gráficos en la pizarra.

— Grimm, ¿Me vas a ayudar? — preguntó Ichigo a el chico que estaba a su lado

— Si, pero cállate, no quiero ver a esa mujer enojada — susurró Grimm señalando con la mirada a la profesora.

— Ulquiorra — susurró Ichigo mientras le lanzaba un papelito al pelinegro. El oji-verde le devolvió una mala mirada — ¿Me vas a ayudar? — preguntó el chico, pero Ulquiorra solo lo ignoro.

— Toma eso como un si — susurró Grimm.

— Kurotsaki, Jaegerjaquez, veo que ya saben lo que estoy explicando — dijo Unohana dando una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo — Como ya saben, expliquen lo que esta en la pizarra.

Esto causo la risa de todos, vieron a los chicos temblando mientras se dirigían a la pizarra. Luego de salir de clases, se dirigieron al comedor, donde las chicas se volvieron a sentar en otra mesa a las de ellos. Gin y Renji llegaron corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos.

— Es mejor que huyas, Ichigo — dijo agitado el pelirrojo mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó confundido Ichigo.

— Byakuya viene hacia acá, y no tiene una bonita expresión — comentó el peliblanco sentándose. A Ichigo se le puso la cara morada al escuchar eso.

El chico decidió esperar al pelinegro, quería enfrentarlo y además que tenía que pedirle un favor. Cuando el pelinegro llego, no traía una cara amable, pero no hizo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante, que hizo tragar saliva a Ichigo.

— Byakuya, necesito que me ayudes en algo — dijo nervioso mientras el pelinegro le volvía a dirigir la misma mirada anterior — Por Rukia — añadió haciendo dudar al pelinegro.

— Dime — respondió resignado el pelinegro.

En la tarde de ese día se veía a cuatro chicos en el salón de música, estaban planificando algo, dos de ellos no muy convencidos. Gin llego corriendo hacia ellos.

— Ya Byakuya y Renji están distrayendo a Rukia y las chicas están ayudándonos, cuando terminen de organizar todo, me mandan un mensaje y la llevamos al lugar acordado — dijo el pelinegro mientras volvía a salir del salón.

— Bien, vamos a empezar a acomodar todo — dijo Ichigo mientras que sacaba una extensiones y cables, los demás llevaban sus instrumentos, el profesor Ukitake les permitió utilizar su instrumentos y sacarlos del salón, mejor dicho el peliblanco estaba muy emocionado por lo que planeaban hacer.

— Vamos— dijo Grimm mientras llevaba su batería siendo ayudado por Hisagi, Shiji ayudaba a Ichigo con los cables y el amplificador.

Ellos salieron rápido del salón en dirección a los jardines del instituto, cuando ya estaban casi llegando vieron a una rubia correr hacia ellos.

— Escóndase, que vienen por aquí — dijo Hiyori empujando a los chicos a un arbusto.

— ¿No que la estaban distrayendo? ¿Qué hace aquí?— susurró Ichigo un poco alterado.

— No se, solo escóndanse — dijo Hiyori mientras empujaba a Ichigo en un arbusto, lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que Rukia y los demás venían doblando en la esquina.

— Pero Rukia ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la cafetería? — dijo Rangiku mientras trataba de llevarla a otro sitio.

— Quiero ir un rato al jardín, además ¿por que no puedo ir? — dijo Rukia como niña chiquita.

— Rukia, no es eso — dijo Nell buscando alguna idea.

Entre los arbustos los chicos se estaban desesperando, ya Grimm estaba apunto de gritarle algo.

— No se por que acepte — susurró resignado Grimm y Ulquiorra lo fulmino con la mirada — *Mejor no digo nada, yo fui el que lo obligo a que aceptara, estoy seguro que mentalmente me esta maldiciendo* — pensó el chico guardando silencio.

— Rukia, déjate de niñerías, que tú te saltaste el almuerzo al igual que todos, así que debes estar muriéndote de hambre, deja de discutir y vámonos — dijo Byakuya un poco cansado de discutir con ella, salvando a Nell, ya que esta no encontraba que decirle.

— De acuerdo, Nii-sama — dijo Rukia mientras todos volvían a regresar del lugar en donde venían.

Los chicos salieron de sus escondiste y en un lugar del jardín que era visitados por muchos empezaron a colocar todo, la mayoría se los quedaban viendo y los curiosos o los que los conocían se quedaron a ver lo que hacían. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, Grimm probo su batería, al igual que los demás sus instrumento, esta vez Ulquiorra no tocaría la guitarra si no el teclado. Todo estaba casi listo.

— Mándale un mensaje a Gin, y prepárense que la cafetería no esta muy lejos de aquí— dijo Ichigo un poco nervioso.

— No puedo creer que este haciendo esto — dijo Grimm mientras sacaba su celular y le mandaba un mensaje al peliblanco.

En el comedor se encontraban reunidos un grupo de chicos, hablando entre ellos, Gin recibió el mensaje y le hizo una seña a Rangiku y esta les comento a las demás.

— Rukia, ¿Todavía tienes ganas de ir al jardín? — Preguntó "inocentemente" Rangiku, para luego añadir antes de que la pelinegra respondiera — Yo si, vamos — dijo mientras la arrastraba.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al jardín, ya estaba empezando a atardecer. Rukia se detuvo y los observo a todos, la mayoría se puso nerviosa ya que pensaron que los descubrirían.

— Están actuando raro ¿Les sucede algo? — preguntó Rukia sospechando de ellos.

— Deja de quejarte, Rukia, vamos ya — dijo Renji mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al jardín.

Al llegar a la zona del jardín que querían, vieron a muchos estudiantes allí, lo cual sorprendió a la pelinegra. Gin, Renji y Byakuya se encargaba de dejarles espacio a las chicas. Rukia al ver a su banda en el centro de aquella multitud, se sorprendió y mas al ver a Ichigo enfrente de ella sonriéndole, le hizo una seña a Grimm y este empezó a sonar sus baquetas en un conteo. Se escucho la combinación de bateria, piano y bajo, lo cual producía el sonido como de unas palpitaciones, Ichigo se coloco en el centro del lugar y tomo el micrófono y su guitarra. ( watch?v=uMhL2CAzstc)

Ichigo:

I can't dream without you/ No puedo soñar sin ti — susurró Ichigo mientras veía a Rukia, se escuchó el sonido del teclado de Ulquiorra.

When you close your eyes/ Cuando cierres tu ojos — los demás empezaron a aplaudir

and go to sleep tonight, / y vayas a dormir esta noche  
I'll be right outside your door,/ Estaré fuera al lado de tu puerta  
dreams will come/ Lo sueños vendrán

and they'll take you away, / Y te llevaran lejos  
let them bring you back to me/ Déjalos traerte de nuevo a mi — tomó la mano de Rukia quienes estaba sorprendida.

And tomorrow when you wake / Y mañana cuando tu despiertes

I'll be next to you, / Estaré a tu lado  
the protection from the day, / La protección del día — la pelinegra empezó a llorar  
when the tears fall down your face / Cuando las lagrimas caen por tu rostro

like morning dew, / Como el rocío de la mañana — Ichigo les limpio las lagrimas  
I'll be there to put a smile on your face, / Estaré allí para poner una sonrisa en tu rostro.  
and I'll say / y voy a decir — se empezó a escuchar el bajo y la guitarra

Toda la banda:  
I don't wanna live this life without you,/ No quiero vivir esta vida sin ti

I don't wanna spend the night without you, / No quiero pasar la noche sin ti

I don't wanna know what it's like, / No quiero saber lo que es  
I can't dream without you/ No puedo soñar sin ti

I can't dream without you./ No puedo soñar sin ti— le sonrío y se escucho a toda la banda.

Ichigo:  
Let your fire burn bright / Deja que tu fuego brillante arda— empezó a cantar mas fuerte

for the world to see, / para que todo el mundo lo vea  
you are the better part of me / eres la mejor parte de mi — cantó señalando a Rukia  
when you hold my hand/ Cuando sostiene mi mano

I swear that I believe, / Yo juro que creo  
I'm living in my wildest dreams / Estoy viviendo en mis sueños mas salvajes  
and I see / Y veo

I don't wanna live this life without you,/ No quiero vivir esta vida sin ti

I don't wanna spend the night without you, / No quiero pasar la noche sin ti

I don't wanna know what it's like, / No quiero saber lo que es  
I can't dream without you/ No poder soñar sin ti — Ichigo se acerco a Rukia

Flowers for your hair, / Flores para tu cabello — le acaricio el cabello  
rainbows for your eyes to see, / Arco iris para que tus ojos lo vean— señalo sus ojos  
your dreams are everywhere, / Tus sueños están por todas parte

to carry you away from me, / Para llevarte lejos de mi  
away from me someday, / Lejos de mi algún día  
away from me someday / Lejos de mi algún día

I don't wanna live this life without you,/ No quiero vivir esta vida sin ti

I don't wanna spend the night without you,/ No quiero pasar la noche sin ti

I don't wanna know what it's like, / No quiero saber lo que es  
I can't dream without you/ No puedo soñar sin ti

I don't wanna live this life without you,/ No quiero vivir esta vida sin ti

I don't wanna spend the night without you,/ No quiero pasar la noche sin ti

I don't wanna know what it's like, / No quiero saber lo que es  
I can't dream without you/ No poder soñar sin ti

Cuando se escucho lo último de la canción, todos aplaudieron. La pelinegra estaba muy sorprendida, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, Ichigo se acerco a ella.

— Lo siento de verdad, no puedo estar sin ti, te juro que mi intención no fue engañarte, el beso me tomo de sorpresa, y te juro que si lo hubiera visto lo rechazaba — confesó el chico con mucho sentimiento — Se que suena a excusa, pero es la verdad, y te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

— Esta bien Ichigo, te perdono — dijo Rukia mientra se acercaba a abrazarlo, la chica lloraba y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir por esa escena.

Cuando la chica se calmó, la mayoría se retiraba exceptuando a sus amigos, la pelinegra se puso seria.

— Si esto vuelve a pasar — amenazó la kuchiki — Te juro que me las pagaras — añadió haciendo tragar saliva a la mitad de los presente. Los demás decidieron dejarlos solo, no querían interrumpir. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de Ichigo:

En ella se encontraba Ulquiorra, quien tocaba una canción con su guitarra. En eso entran Uryu, Renji y Gin.

— ¿Has visto a Ichigo? — preguntó amablemente Uryu.

— No lo he visto desde que se quedo con Kuchiki — respondió el pelinegro.

— No quiero saber lo que esta haciendo con la enana — dijo Grimm entrando a la habitación.

— Mejor dicho ¿Dónde estabas Grimm? — preguntó Gin sonriendo — No me digas, ya se, estabas con la bellísima Nell — añadió provocando que el chico lo mirara mal.

— Déjate de estupideces — dijo Grimm serio.

El día siguiente fue igual a los demás, vieron sus clases, volvieron a sancionar a Ichigo y a Grimm por llegar tarde, pero ese día se anuncio algo que sorprendió a todos. Todos tenían que dirigirse al auditorio para saber lo que sucedía.

— Bien, como ya saben se acerca la temporada navideña, una semana antes de sus vacaciones, luego de los exámenes, se realizaran varias actividades recreativa — dijo Yamanato, todos los alumnos se emocionaron.

— Al final de esa semana, se hará una reunión formal, para que los padres asistan y alumnos interactúen con ellos — dijo Shunsui tratando de que sonara bien ya que sabia la reacción de los alumnos.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todos, mientras se quejaban Yoruichi los mando a callar.

— Si y no hay excusa, ya mandamos las invitaciones a sus padres o representantes — dijo Ukitake mientras los observa.

— Ok, esto no me agrada nada — afirmó Nell mientras salía del auditorio con las chicas.

— No ere la única — dijo Rangiku seria, su padre no se preocupaba mucho por ella, y casi no lo veía y su madre tampoco le prestaba mucha atención.

Mientras caminaban, se dieron cuenta que varia chicas susurraban mientras las miraban, se empezaron a preguntar que sucedía, ya que había empezado a mirar mal a Rukia. Decidieron dejar así, los días pasaron. Las chicas siguieron presenciando esas actitudes de las demás, y seguían sin entender, hasta que una noche:

— ¡Rukia! — gritaron a la misma vez Nell y Rangiku mientras abrían agresivamente la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Orihime nerviosa, Nemú, Soi Fong y Nanao también las miraban fijamente.

— Te has dado cuenta que las chicas de este instituto nos quedan mirando de forma rara ¿No? — dijo Nell mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra.

— Si — dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno ya descubrí por que nos miran asi, alguien ha estado inventando rumores de nosotras — afirmó Rangiku enojada.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron al unísono todas, Tatsuki acaba de llegar a la habitación y escucho lo ultimo.

— Han empezado a correr rumores de Rukia, unos dicen que Rukia se le metió por los ojos a Ichigo para que él dejara a Senna, otros dicen que hiciste que Ichigo traicionara a Senna (de una manera que no quieres saber) y que la "herida" Senna esta muy deprimida — comentó Nell mientras gritaba.

— En fin te tienen como una $&$% — dijo Rangiku alterada — También han inventado rumores de nosotras — dijo señalando al resto.

— De Orihime dicen que es una mosquita muerta que quiere quedarse con "el guapo de Ulquiorra" y quiere quitarle él novio a su amiga Rukia, es decir que quiere con los dos — dijo Nell más alterada.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron Tatsuki, Orihime y Rukia, las dos ultimas se empezaron a reír como locas.

— Oh vamos, Orihime tratando de quitarme a Ichigo — dijo Rukia riéndose acompañada de Orihime.

— A mi no me gusta Ichigo — afirmó Orihime con seguridad.

— Entonces te gusta Ulquiorra — afirmó Nell haciendo sonrojar a Orihime y causando la risa de los demás.

— Ya déjense de estupideces, ¿Qué mas han dicho? — preguntó Tatsuki seria.

— Bueno, que Rangiku es una…, mejor no lo digo, y según yo soy una aprovechada que esta saliendo con el salvaje de Grimm por solo sexo — dijo Nell sorprendiendo a todas.

— Ok, ya se están pasando, nos están creando una mala fachada — dijo Orihime siendo apoyadas por los demás.

— Yo creo saber quienes empezaron el rumor y ustedes también lo saben — dijo Rangiku viéndolas a todas.

— Senna, ya que ella es la que sale como la victima e inocente — dijo Rukia ya enojada — Y seguro las ayudaron Loly, Menoly, y sus otras envidiosas amigas — afirmó la pelinegra.

— Bueno, y eso que no hemos escuchado los rumores bien, solo pude conseguir esto. No quiero ni imaginar como serán los demás — comentó Nell.

Las chicas no les prestaron mucha atención a esto, dejaron que pensaran lo que quiera, pero cuando llego a oídos de los chicos, por poco matan al que le estaba contando.

— ¿Cómo es posible que se inventaran tantas cosas? — dijo Ichigo el día siguiente en el comedor — Encuentro alguien diciendo esto de Rukia, y lo mato— afirmó Ichigo, pero se quedo callado cuando Byakuya se acerco a la mesa, el pelinegro no traía una muy agradable cara.

— Me imagino que ya escuchaste los rumores — dijo Gin viendo a Ichigo, este dio una respuesta afirmativa. A ellos se acercaron Ulquiorra y Grimm, este ultimo casi queriendo matar a alguien.

— ¿Quién es el desgraciado a desgraciada que invento esto? — Gritó Grimm— Voy a matar a la persona que dijo eso en contra de Nell.

Cuando se calmaron, llegaron las chicas los cuales les comentaron algo y se quedaron tranquilos, el día siguiente seria viernes, descansarían ese fin de semana y antes le darían una pequeña lección a las que inventaron los rumores.

El viernes llego, tan rápido como lo ansiaba, las presentaciones se realizarían como siempre, pero la mayoría estaba emocionados por saber lo que las bandas tocarían esta vez. Ya anocheciendo todos se acomodaron y fueron a ver el concierto. Las chicas estaban riendo y bromeando entre ellas.

— Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá — dijo Tatsuki riéndose.

— Esto será divertido — dijo Nell, Rukia y las demás la apoyaron.

— Creo que maduramos — dijo Rangiku riéndose.

— Si, cuando nos enteramos no armamos berrinches, ni la matamos o insultamos — dijo Rukia sonriendo.

— Si, sobre todo maduras — dijo en son de burla Soi ganándose la risa de todas.

Las primeras bandas que tocaron lo hicieron muy bien, los estudiantes ya apoyaban algunas bandas. Cuando la banda de Gin subió, todo el publico se emociono (sobre todo las chicas).

— Cold Soul — susurraron algunas estudiantes viendo a los chicos — Tocan muy bien y además esta el sexy Byakuya y también Gin — dijo suspirando.

— Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida, pensamos esto — comentó Gin mientras se escuchaba la guitarra, (para sorpresa de todos el que tocaba la guitarra era Byakuya). Se escucho el bajo y la batería. ( watch?v=kP6_nlTdPgI)

Gin:

¿Sabes que es la inseguridad?, — señaló al publico  
¿Sabes lo que es sentir la soledad?,  
Mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi fealdad

Porque ahora ya no tengo donde esconder el miedo  
Y el miedo sigue vivo se la vive aquí conmigo  
Yo me baso en la apariencia con placer y sin conciencia  
Esperando a que algún día tu atención fijes en mí — Señaló a un persona en especial pero luego sonrío.

Es por eso que ahora visto así  
Quiero ser elegante y estilero hasta el fin  
No podré proyectarlo me lo tengo que creer

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural — volvió a señalar a Rangiku.  
Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar  
Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial  
Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental — Señaló su cabeza y luego empezó a saltar al son de la guitarra

Todos estaban sorprendido por lo bien que se escuchaba, el publico se animo y empezaron a saltar como Gin y Hisagi. Byakuya se destaco con su guitarra.

Como me peinaré esta noche — cantó mientras se acomodaba el cabello  
Que ropa me combinará mejor — luego señaló su ropa  
Tener tu interés, convertirlo en amor  
Quisiera poder saber que piensas  
¿Me veré bien o acaso me veo mal?  
Se que es patético, pero en mi es normal.

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural  
Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar  
Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial  
Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental — para sorpresa de todos Gin tomo la guitarra cercana a él.

Byakuya dejo de tocar la guitarra y se acerco a un teclado y empezó a tocar. Luego fue acompañado por la batería y el bajo, al final se escucho el solo de la guitarra de Gin.

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural  
Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar  
Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial  
Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental— cantó señalándose la cabeza

Al terminar los estudiantes aplaudieron emocionados. Luego tocaron varias bandas, todo estaba animado.

— No esperaba que tocaras, Nii-sama — dijo Rukia cuando su hermano llego a ella.

— Al principio solo tocaría el teclado, pero se me complico un poco cantar y hacer el solo a la misma vez, así que le pedí el favor — explicó Gin emocionado.

Rukia les dijo a los chicos que era su turno y que se prepararan, ellos subieron al escenario y la mayoría veían mal a Rukia. Ichigo estaba que los matabas pero ella lo detuvo.

— Cambiaremos la canción — dijo Rukia segura de si misma, sorprendiendo a los demás.

— ¡Estas loca! — gritaron a la misma vez Grimm e Ichigo.

— No, la canción que tocaremos será la que practicamos hace unos días — informó Rukia, mientras que se dirigía hacia el micrófono dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

— Esta canción va dedicada a una persona que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegue y me ha difamado de una forma cruel, pero hasta ahora no ha logrado verme caer — dijo firmemente Rukia sorprendiendo a todos — Y no lo verá nunca.

Ella le hizo una seña a su banda, y ellos empezaron a tocar, se escucho la guitarra de Ichigo acompañada de la de Ulquiorra, el bajo de Uryu y Grimm con su batería. ( watch?v=aCyGvGEtOwc)

Rukia:

I'm in the business of misery, Me encuentro en el negocio de la miseria  
Let's take it from the top. / Comencemos desde el principio  
She's got a body/ Ella tiene un cuerpo

like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock./ como un reloj de arena que hace tik tok  
It's a matter of tim/ Es solo cuestión de tiempo

before we all run out, / para que todos salgamos corriendo  
When I thought he was mine / Cuando pienso que él ya es mío  
she caught him by the mouth./ Ella lo besa en la boca — vio fijamente a Senna la cual la miraba de forma altiva

I waited eight long months, / Pasaron 8 largos meses  
She finally set him free. / Finalmente lo libero  
I told him I can't lie/ No le podía mentir

he was the only one for me. / El era el único para mi  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire, / Dos semanas y ya estábamos ardiendo  
She's got it out for me, / Ella se fue de aquí  
But I wear the biggest smile. / Pero yo tengo una gran sonrisa — Le sonrío dándole en lo mas profundo a Senna.

Whoa, I never meant to brag / Whoa, Nunca quise presumir  
But, I got him where I want him now/ Pero lo tengo donde lo quiero ahora  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag / Whoa, Nunca fue mi intención presumir  
To steal it all away from you now./ Ni robarte todo lo tuyo ahora  
But god does it feel so good, / ¡Pero Dios! se siente tan bien  
Cause I got him where I want him right now./ Porque lo tengo donde lo quiero ahora  
And if you could then you know you would./ Y sabes que si pudieras también lo harías  
Cause god it just feels so,/ Porque ¡Dios! Se siente tan  
It just feels so good. / Se siente tan bien — volvía sonreír, se escuchaba la guitarra de Ichigo con poder, luego el bajo y la batería.

Second chances they don't ever matter, /La segundas oportunidades no importan

people never change. / La gente nunca cambian — dijo negando  
Once a whore you're nothing more,/ Una vez p%&# no eres otra cosa

I'm sorry, that'll never change. / Lo siento, eso no cambiara — canto señalando a Senna

And about forgiveness, / Y sobre perdonar

we're both supposed to have exchanged./ Se supone que lo haríamos reciproco

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, / ¡lo siento cariño! Pase sobre ti

now look this way. / Ahora velo así:  
Well there's a million other girls/ Hay un millón de otras chicas

who do it just like you./ Que hace igual que tu  
Looking as innocent as possible /Luciendo lo mas inocente posible

to get to who,/ Para llegar a quien?  
They want and what they want it's easy/ Yo se que es bueno  
if you do it right./ Si lo haces correctamente

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!/ Pues yo me niego, me niego, me niego — cantó con mas fuerza y ganas, el publico empezó a saltar con la banda y animarse.

Whoa, I never meant to brag / Whoa, Nunca quise presumir  
But, I got him where I want him now/ Pero lo tengo donde lo quiero ahora  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag / Whoa, Nunca fue mi intención presumir  
To steal it all away from you now./ Ni robarte todo lo tuyo ahora  
But god does it feel so good, / ¡Pero Dios! se siente tan bien  
Cause I got him where I want him right now./ Porque lo tengo donde lo quiero ahora  
And if you could then you know you would./ Y sabes que si pudieras también lo harías  
Cause god it just feels so,/ Porque ¡Dios! Se siente tan  
It just feels so good. / Se siente tan bien— Volvió a sonreír. Se escuchó la guitarra de Ulquiorra y el bajo de Uryu luego la batería

I watched his wildest dreams come true/ He visto sus sueños mas salvajes hacerse realidad  
Not one of them involving you / Ninguno de ellos te incluye a ti  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true/ Ahora mira mis sueños mas salvaje hacerse realidad  
Not one of them involving. / En ninguno de ellos se incluyes — señaló a Senna y sonrío con más ganas, mientras la chica empezaba a enfadarse.

Se escuchó a toda la banda con mas fuerza y un solo de Ichigo, mientras Rukia se acerco a el chico y empezó a agitar su cabello al son de su guitarra y cuando termino lo beso y empezó a cantar.

Whoa, I never meant to brag / Whoa, Nunca quise presumir  
But, I got him where I want him now/ Pero lo tengo donde lo quiero ahora  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag / Whoa, Nunca fue mi intención presumir  
To steal it all away from you now./ Ni robarte todo lo tuyo ahora  
But god does it feel so good, / ¡Pero Dios! se siente tan bien  
Cause I got him where I want him right now./ Porque lo tengo donde lo quiero ahora  
And if you could then you know you would./ Y sabes que si pudieras también lo harías  
Cause god it just feels so,/ Porque ¡Dios! Se siente tan  
It just feels so good. / Se siente tan bien— afirmó riendo con fuerza mientras los demás terminaban sus notas se acercó a Ichigo y lo volvió a besar, luego observo a Senna y sonrío, dándole a entender que había ganado

— Bien, como saben ha habido rumores de mi relación con Ichigo, y yo solo digo crean lo que quieran, pero cuídense de las personas que se hacen la inocente y en realidad son las peores — aconsejó Rukia viendo al publico, luego añadió — Ahora si pueden decir lo que quieran de mi, pero eso no me dañara.

La pelinegra salia del escenario con una gran sonrisa y el público le aplaudió, les pareció increíble lo que había hecho y dicho, su banda y sus amigos la felicitaron, Byakuya (para sorpresa de ella) la felicito e Ichigo la besó y le dijo que la amaba.

Rangiku les sugirió a las chicas de su banda que serian las siguientes en subir, ya que serian las últimas. Ellas se colocaron en el escenario, algunas chicas las veían recelosas. Ellas solo sonrieron.

— Bueno, como saben nosotras estamos de acuerdo con nuestra amiga Rukia y esta canción va dedicada a las personas que se crean una imagen falsa e inventan rumores para dañar la vida de los demás — dijo Nell cuando llego al micrófono, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. ( watch?v=cULvpOOnvGc)

Se escuchó la guitarra acústica de Soi Fong seguida de las notas del teclado de Orihime y luego la guitarra eléctrica de Rangiku acompañada de Nemú (Bajo) y Tatsuki (batería).

Nell:

Perfect by nature/ Perfecta por naturaleza — cantó poniendo una cara ingenua  
Icons of self indulgente/ Iconos de autoindulgencia  
Just what we all need/ Justo lo que necesitamos  
More lies about a world that/ Mas mentiras acerca de un mundo que — esto ultimo lo dijo con fuerza

Never was and never will be/ Nunca fue y nunca será— Nell dirigió su mirada a Senna  
Have you no shame don't you see me/ ¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿No me ves?  
You know you've got / Tu sabes que tienes a  
everybody fooled/ Todos engañados — Cantó mas fuerte, el publico se animo y empezó agitar su cabello y a saltar.

Look here she comes now/ ¡Mira! Aquí vienen ella— ella hizo gesto de saludar  
Bow down and stare in wonder/ Inclinada y con esa mirada de admiración

Oh how we love you/ Oh, como te amamos — cantó lo ultimo como "emocionada"  
No flaws when you're pretending/ Sin defectos cuando estas fingiendo  
But now I know she/ Pero ahora yo se que ella

Never was and never will be/ Nunca fue y nunca será — Cantó con mas animo  
You don't know how you've betrayed me/ No sabes como me has traicionado  
And somehow you've got / Y de alguna maneras tenias a  
everybody fooled/ Todos engañados — vio a las amigas de Senna, que la veían con odio y sonrío

Without the mask / Sin la mascara — miró a los ojos a Senna mientras esta la evadía  
where will you hide / ¿Dónde te esconderás?

Can't find yourself / no te puedes encontrar a ti mismo  
lost in your lie / perdido en tu mentira — la voz de Nell era increíble, la mayoría lo decía.

I know the truth now/ Ahora se la verdad  
I know who you are/ Se quien eres  
And I don't love you anymore/ Y ya no quiero amarte mas

It never was and never will be/ Nunca fue y nunca será  
You're not real and you can't betrayed me / No eres real y no puedes traicionarme  
Somehow now you're / De alguna manera ahora tu eres

everybody's fool/ la tonta de todos — cantó de nuevo viendo a las amigas de Senna

It never was and never will be/ Nunca fue y nunca será  
You're not real and you can't save me/ No eres real no puedes salvarme  
Somehow now you're / De alguna manera ahora tu eres

everybody's fool/ el tonto de todos

Se escucharon las últimas notas de la canción, todo el público aplaudió, Senna estaba impresionada y estaba que se iba si no era por sus amigas, ya que sabía que la canción iba dedicada a ella.

— Gracias, espero que aprendan la lección de no creer rumores, ya que la mayoría son falsos y si son reales exageran las cosas para dejar mal a la persona involucradas, piénselo, porque una de las personas pueden ser ustedes — aconsejó Rangiku antes de que la banda se retirara, todos se sorprendieron pero enseguida aplaudieron.

Las chicas bajaron y se emocionaron, ese día había salido bien. Senna salio del jardín enojada y furiosa con las chicas, siendo seguidas por sus histéricas amigas. Las chicas solo se reían, le habían dado donde mas le duele, su popularidad, ya que la mayoría de los presente se dieron cuenta que la canción iba dirigidas a ellas.

"Evita hacer lo que no te gusta que te hagan, ya que el mundo da muchas vueltas y puedes terminar siendo él o la perjudicada"

Continuara…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran y disculpen lo largo, pero no pude evitar poner esas canciones. No se si elegí bien, pero a mi me gustan mucho esas canciones, a Senna y sus amigas le dieron en su orgullo, veremos como reaccionan ellas y que sucederá con los chicos. Tal vez vengan situaciones chistosas, hermosas y dolorosas, pero será una manera de recordar que la adolescencia no es sencilla. Si pueden comentan, así me dan su opinión del capitulo.

Harlows song- Good Charllote; Narcisista por excelencia- Panda; Misery business- Paramore y Everybodys fool- Evanescence

¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. Chapter 20: Algunos problemas

¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios** lovetamaki1** (me alegra que te gusten las canciones) y **Foreveryour** (gracias por estar pendiente y leer la historia) Espero que disfruten el capitulo y me disculpen por la demora.

* * *

**Capitulo XX: Algunos Problemas**

Después de esa semana, los rumores cesaron, la mayoría felicitaron a las chicas por saber manejarlo. Senna no les dirigía la palabra a las chicas y sus amigas se mantenían a distancia de ellas. Ya una semana había pasado ya faltaba algunos días para diciembre, los estudiantes esperaban este mes aunque solo por que salían de vacaciones, pero a la misma vez no quería que se acercaran por la reunión de padres y representante.

Los chicos mejoraron en sus relaciones, Rukia e Ichigo iban muy bien en su relación, Grimm y Nell habían hecho público su noviazgo. Rangiku no tenia novio en ese momento, pero tenia muy buenas amistades aunque se le veía actuar un poco raro, Nemú seguía con sus problemas, pero hasta ahora no había pasado nada de nuevo, Uryu estaba muy pendiente de ella, la mayoría bromeaban ya que parecían una pareja. Soi Fong seguía sin entender las acciones de Byakuya; Orihime y Ulquiorra mejoraron su amistad, aunque de lejos se veía que querían más que eso, aunque uno de ellos no lo demostrara tanto.

Una noche de la primera semana de Diciembre, Uryu despejaba su mente, dando un paseo, su padre había hablado con él, y se sentía un poco presionado, debido a que su padre le pedía que dejara la banda y se esforzara mas en los estudio, ya que había bajado un poco su promedio.

Mientras daba el paseo, se coloco sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, había una sombra que se ilustraba en unas de las paredes del edificio. Se quito sus audífonos, escucho murmullos y luego un golpe, vio la sombra desplomarse, se acerco más y escucho una voz que él muy bien conocía, corrió hacia el lugar y vio a la pelinegra en el suelo con la mirada dirigida hacia sus pies. Eso lo alarmo, así que se inclino cerca de ella y le toco el hombro, la chica al sentir esto, volteo el rostro hacia un lado y se limpio la cara. Luego Nemú le dirigió una desesperanzada mirada, lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera mal.

— Lo volvió a hacer — afirmó con rabia el pelinegro al ver lo rojo que tenia la mejilla — No permitiré que vuelva a suceder — prometió Uryu mientras la abrazaba

Nemú correspondió el abrazo lo necesitaba, se sentía reconfortada y protegida por el pelinegro, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo como si no hubiera otro día, pero no lloro. Eso sorprendió al chico, la chica parecía fría pero él sabia que por dentro se sentía muy mal, ya que el abrazo lo demostraba. Cuando Uryu vio a la chica mas calmada, la levantó del suelo y le pidió que lo siguiera

— Necesitamos limpiarte esa herida — dijo Ishida al ver que la chica tenia la mejilla roja, en donde tenia un rasguño que por la fuerza del golpe sangraba — *Ese hombre es un animal* — pensó.

La llevo al baño mas cercano, le limpio la herida y la pelinegra se vio en el espejo, y se preocupo al ver que la herida se veía. Se coloco un poco de polvo para tapar la herida

— ¿Se ve aun rojo? — preguntó Nemú mientras veía al chico a los ojos.

— Si — admitió Uryu — *Así que se maquilla para que sus amigas no lo sepan* — pensó y luego le aconsejo a la pelinegra — Deberías decirles.

— No, no puedo estar diciéndoles a todos, no es algo agradable — dijo Nemú volviendo a su actitud fría.

— Pero no te puedes quedar callada, mira como te dejo — dijo exasperado el chico.

— Uryu este no es tu problema — respondió ariscamente.

— Tienes razón — Dijo Uryu — *Pero eso no impedirá que te ayude*

— No puedo decirles — dijo Nemú mas para si que para el pelinegro

— Me imagino que no quieres que se preocupen — dijo inconscientemente Uryu dejando a Nemú sorprendida ya que se dio cuenta que esa era la verdadera razón por la que no se lo decía a Orihime, Rukia o Nell.

Uryu sonrío por su expresión y le acaricio la mejilla, ya Nemú había logrado tapar la zona roja de su mejilla. Se sorprendió cuando Uryu le dio una mirada de tristeza

— No deberías pasar por esto — pesó en voz alta.

— La vida no es justa, Ishida — dijo Nemú viéndolo seriamente — Apréndete esa lección

El chico solo asintió y se acerco a acariciar de nuevo la mejilla, no le gustaba verla así. Se acerco a ella, sorprendiéndola y le beso la mejilla herida dejando a la chica sonrojada por su acción.

Cuando Uryu se estaba alejando de ella, alguien entro al baño sorprendiendo a los dos y haciendo que voltearan a la puerta, donde vieron a una chica sorprendida.

— Disculpen, no quise interrumpir — comentó la chica sonrojada mientras salía del baño dejando a los dos pelinegro confundido.

Se dieron cuenta que estaban en una situación comprometedora, ya que Nemú se había subido al área donde se encontraban los lavamanos y Uryu se encontraba muy cerca de ella, la imagen daba la idea de un encuentro intimo así que los dos se sonrojaron y se alejaron.

**$%&$**

En la habitación de Rukia se encontraban las demás hablando, todas estaban preocupada de que Nemú no llegaba y se estaba haciendo tarde

— No se, pero me imagino que se han dado cuenta que pasa algo muy extraño con Nemú — afirmó Rukia mientras se sentaba al lado de Orihime en el sofá cercano al balcón.

— Si, es obvio que algo le sucede. Sospecho de algo, pero no estoy segura y seria una acusación muy fuerte — dijo Nell y todas se quedaron pensativas

— Creo que es la misma que pensamos nosotras dos — dijo Orihime viendo a Rukia y luego volvió su vista a Nell

— Cada vez que Nemú es llamada por su padre o no viene temprano, siempre regresa con un golpe o rasguño — dijo Rukia pensativa

— Será que Kurotsuchi-sensei la golpea — comentó tímidamente y en voz baja Orihime

— Yo pienso lo mismo — dijo Nell — Pero por mas que le preguntemos ella no nos dice

— Tenemos que ayudarla, estoy muy preocupada por ella — dijo Orihime pero no pudieron decir nada mas por que una pelinegra entro a la habitación.

Nemú cerró la puerta, las chicas esperaban ver otro golpe, pero lo que vieron le sorprendió, la pelinegra estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Te sucedió algo? — Preguntó Nell viéndola detalladamente — Estas sonrojada — afirmó Nell haciendo que la chica volteara la cara y se sonrojara mas.

— ¿En donde estabas? — preguntó Rukia un poco mas aliviada ya que la expresión de la chica daba un poco de risa

— Dando un paseo — respondió la chica

— Con Uryu — añadió Rangiku entrando a la habitación y sorprendiendo a las demás. La pelinegra se la quedo viendo — Venia del comedor y vi que ustedes paseaban, pero como iba apurada, no pude espiar — dijo causando la risa de todas

— Seguro por eso venias sonrojada — afirmó Nell causando que la chica volteara la cara.

— *Uryu, seguro él sabe algo* — pensó Orihime mientras las demás conversaban.

**$%&$**

El día siguiente fue normal como los anteriores, todos estaban en sus clases. La mayoría prestaba atención, ya que la semana siguiente serian los exámenes finales, y sabían que no estaría sencillo. En la clase 4-A se veían a los estudiantes callados y prestando atención.

— Esto va para el examen, ¿entendieron lo que explique? — preguntó el profesor de matemática, los estudiantes dieron una respuesta afirmativa.

— *No entendí nada* — pensó Grimm con un dolor de cabeza increíble

— *Medio entendí, pero le pediré a Rukia que me ayude a repasar* — pensó Ichigo viendo Rukia, pero luego se dio cuenta que la pelinegra se veía extraña

Cuando la clase salio a su receso y la mayoría se dirigían a almorzar un grupo se sentaron en la mesa que siempre frecuentaban.

— No entendí nada — admitió Grimm mientras le dirigía una mirada a Nell — ¿Me podrías explicar? — preguntó

— Claro, como te voy a decir que no, pero creo que mejor que Ulqui nos ayude, ya que yo no soy muy buena en logaritmo— dijo para luego dirigirle una mirada suplicante, el pelinegro solo suspiro y acepto.

— Rukia ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó Ichigo cuando ella regreso a la mesa, pero se dio cuenta que parecía mejor

— Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? — preguntó la pelinegra sin entender

— Te veías rara en la clase, olvídalo, ¿me puedes ayudar a estudiar lo que explico el profesor? — preguntó

— Bueno siendo sincera no entendí nada — confeso Rukia apenada y sorprendiendo a la mayoría, ya que normalmente ella era buena en matemática

— *Por eso estaba así, se sentía apenada* — dijo mas calmado Ichigo

— Voy a estudiar con Nii-sama, si quieres vienes conmigo y así no explica a los dos — sugirió Rukia

— No, yo le pido ayuda a otra persona — dijo nervioso el chico, imaginándose a Byakuya pegándole un libro por la cabeza, debido a que él no entendía — No, mejor le pido ayuda a… ¡Orihime! — gritó lo ultimo cuando vio llegar a la chica con su almuerzo, sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Qué sucede, I-Ichigo? — preguntó extrañada Orihime

— ¿Me ayudas a estudiar? — preguntó Ichigo sorprendiéndola, la chica solo sonrío

— Claro — respondió, del otro lado de la mesa Grimm sonrío pícaramente y le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro que estaba a su lado

— Como que te van a quitar a la princesita, Ulquiorra— comentó riéndose, le gustaba sacar de quicio al pelinegro, aunque casi nunca lo lograba, siempre se ganaba una mala mirada, como sucedió en este momento.

La misma tarde de ese día, Soi Fong volvió a ir a la biblioteca como siempre, pero esta vez llevaba su lapto debido que tenia que hacer un trabajo en equipo. Cuando se entero de quienes serian sus compañeros tuvo ganas de matar al profesor. Se sentó donde siempre y empezó a buscar información por Internet.

— Puntual como siempre, Kuchiki — comentó Soi cuando se dio cuenta que el pelinegro llego a ella. — Busca libros que nos puedan servir

— Recuerda que tu no me puedes obligar a hacer nada — dijo mientras se acercaba a ella — Pero esta vez tomare tu sugerencia — susurró en su oído y se fue, dejando a la chica sonrojada

— *Idiota, siempre hace lo mismo* — pesó la pelinegra pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro pelinegro que acababa de llegar, esto hizo que la chica se pusiera a la defensiva

— ¡Hola, Soi Fong! — saludo Ggio, pero se dio cuenta que la chica estaba un poco nerviosa y a la defensiva, y recordaba muy bien porque — Soi, no sigas así conmigo, ya me disculpe miles de veces contigo, no debí haber tomado tanto en esa fiesta y en serio me siento muy mal por eso — se disculpo el chico.

— No puedes esperar que no este a la defensiva, me tomaste de sorpresa ese día, y a pesar que te tenia como una buena persona defraudaste la poca confianza que te di — dijo la pelinegra seria, volviendo a leer lo que salía en la pantalla de su lapto.

— Soi, por favor, te juro que no volverá a pasar— prometió el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra, pero no pudo decir o hacer nada mas ya que unos libros cayeron en la mesa, haciendo que los dos se sorprendieran

— Aquí tienes los libros que pediste — añadió Byakuya mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y veía mal a Ggio

— Byakuya, que oportuno eres — comentó Ggio ácidamente mientras veía mal al pelinegro

— Déjense de estupideces y empecemos — interrumpió Soi mientras les daba a cada uno las normas del trabajo y lo que tenían que hacer.

Unas horas después se encontraban las chicas de la habitación de Rangiku reunidas en el jardín con Nell y Rukia. Conversaban de los estudios y lo nuevo sucedido

— ¿Y Soi? — preguntó Rukia al ver que la pelinegra no estaba

— No se, creo que esta en la biblioteca, últimamente se la pasa mucho allí — dijo Rangiku sospechando

— Tal vez solo le gusta estar en un lugar silencioso — dijo Nanao tranquila logrando que todas la vieran

— Tu buscabas eso en la biblioteca y terminaste con un novio — comento Rangiku sonriendo — Quizás Soi tenga un novio y no lo sabemos — añadió. Se quedaron un rato viéndose las caras y luego rieron

— No — dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

— Ya nos habríamos dado cuenta — comentó Rangiku

**$%&$**

En la habitación de Rukia, se encontraba solamente Orihime la cual veía por el balcón a sus amigas sonreír y divertirse, en ese momento ella no tenia ánimos de ir, se sentía un poco mal. Su tía la había llamado para que fuera a su casa el domingo, y desde allí no se sentía muy bien, ni con ánimos aunque aun así aparentaba una gran sonrisa que logro engañar a sus amigos, desde que fue a ver a su tía habían pasado dos días y aun se sentía así. Se sentó en su cama y recordó de nuevo lo dicho por su tía.

Flashbacks

— No entiendes que tu no tienes nada — gritó una señora de 40 años, bien vestida y de cabellos castaño claro, sus ojos eran grises — Tu tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga

— Pero tía, yo no quiero hacer eso — dijo Orihime mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

— No tienes opción, solo tienes que utilizar un poco de tu belleza para engatusar a el dueño de las acciones que queremos — dijo la tía mientras sacaba una caja que tenia un vestido.

El vestido era formal y elegante, pero tenia mucho escote, mostraba mucho el área de su pecho. Era negro y se veía muy bien, pero a la chica no le gusto ya que para ella mostraba mucho

— Ponte esto para la recepción del sábado — dijo mientras se lo daba a la chica

— Pero tía…— replico Orihime pero fue interrumpida por la señora

— Nada de quejas, te veo el sábado, y maquíllate un poco estas muy pálida— dijo mientras salía de la casa dejando a Orihime pensativa

Fin de Flashbacks

Orihime se quedo un rato en sus recuerdos, no encontraba que hacer, ella se sentía usada y además sola, a pesar de estar rodeadas de amigo, todos ellos tenían problemas y ella los ayudaba, pero ellos no se daban cuenta que ella también tenia, que no siempre esta feliz, que a veces sus sonrisas eran falsa.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, se sentía sola, su tía solo la usaba para ganar más dinero, los accionistas de la empresa donde sus padres trabajaban eran unos viejos verdes y a veces llevaban a sus hijos que no eran nada amables. Siempre trataban a la chica mal. Pero a su tía no le importaba, solo quería tener sus bolsillos llenos, los accionista le daban regalos a su tía y a ella solo por lo bien que lucían y por que ellos creían que con eso lograrían mas que solo verlas.

Sus padres también eran accionista de esa empresa pero de pocas acciones, así que la tía se aprovechaba de esas recepciones que las invitaban. Claro a la mayoría de los jóvenes empresarios le encantaba Orihime por su inocencia, algunos la trataban bien y la respetaban pero otros se propasaban.

Nunca llegaron a mas ya que ella se alejaba, no quería ser considerada una cualquiera, además de eso, ella no se senita cómoda en esos lugares. A veces se encontraba con uno que otro amigo que la salvaba de ese suplicio.

Pero al parecer sus amigos no notaban que ella también tenía cosas difíciles que pasar. Se sentía deprimida, casi nunca le daba eso, pero cuando le daba era por que tenia que expresar lo que trataba de ocultar.

Levanto la mirada y se sentó en su cama, se limpio las lágrimas, no podía seguir así, se deprimiría más si se quedaba sola un rato más, pero no pudo ni siquiera salir de la habitación, cuando Rukia y Nell entraban con unas bebidas y dulces

— Orihime ¿Te sucede algo? — preguntó Rukia al verla así, la chica solo negó

— Vamos Orihime, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta que te sucede algo, desde el fin de semana estas muy extraña — comentó Nell sorprendiendo a la chica

— Si, además de que en algunos momentos parecieras que tratas de actuar como si nada te sucediera, tu sonrisa en eso momentos es muy falsa — añadió Rukia mientras se sentaba en la cama con ella y Nell

Orihime en ese momento se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba sola, que sus amigas si le prestaban atención, que no tenia necesidad de deprimirse. En ese mismo momento no pudo evitar llorar, las chicas se preocuparon, Orihime les termino de contar lo que pasaba, así que por fin entendieron que le sucedía

— Tu tía se pasa, eso no puede ser así, no es justo — comentó Rukia cuando la chica termino de contar

— Lo se, pero es mi representante y tutora — dijo Orihime

— Esa no significa nada, ella no tiene derecho — añadió Nell un poco enojada

— No puedo hacer mucho — resignada añadió Orihime

— Esta bien, pero igual encontraremos una solución, por ahora déjame ver ese vestido — dijo Rukia

La chica le mostró el vestido, a Rukia le pareció muy hermosa, aunque era cierto que tenia mucho escote y no era el estilo de Orihime. Luego recordó algo y salio corriendo en dirección a su armario

— Tengo algo que te ayudara — dijo Rukia mientras sacaba de su armario un estilo de bufanda negro, su tela era traslucida y tenia escarchados, quedaba perfecto con el vestido.

— Así no se vera tanto el escote — dijo Nell

Orihime se sintió alegre, se había dado cuenta que habían una solución y no tenia que ahogarse en sus preocupaciones.

**$%&$**

Los chicos que estaban en la biblioteca habían terminado su trabajo, luego de horas de directas e indirectas, Soi Fong estaba muy cansada así que se despidió de los chicos y fue directo a su habitación. Pero Byakuya y Ggio no se movieron de donde estaba, ambos se veían fijamente

— No quiero que te acerques mas a Soi Fong — amenazó Byakuya mientras se alejaba pero fue alcanzado por el otro pelinegro que lo detuvo.

— ¿Y eso se debe a que? A mi me gusta mucho Soi, y lograre enamorarla, esa chica es muy hermosa además…— comento Ggio pero fue interrumpido por la mirada de Byakuya que lo intimidaba un poco

— Solo te digo que te alejes de ella — volvió a repetir el pelinegro

— Byakuya no le haré daño, no entiendo por que tanta preocupación — añadió el chico haciendo girar a Byakuya

— ¿No entiendes? Acaso no te das cuenta que le hiciste daño borracho, además que parece que tus intenciones no son buenas con ella — dijo Byakuya sorprendiendo al pelinegro

— Oh vamos, Byakuya, ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera divertirme con ella? Esta buenísima y además es inteligente — dijo cínicamente Ggio — Además ¿Quién eres tu para impedírmelo? — no pudo añadir mas ya que recibió un golpe de parte de Byakuya.

— Te sugiero que te alejes de ella, no quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que vuelvas hablar de ella de esa manera y si te veo intentado aprovecharte, te ira muy mal — amenazó el kuchiki — ¿Sabes por que? — él otro pelinegro negó — Por que ella es mía, si sabes lo que te conviene aléjate de ella.

Esto ultimo dejo a Ggio pálido y en shock, Byakuya se alejo, dejando al pelinegro solo. El chico no podía creer lo dicho por el kuchiki.

Los días siguientes fueron normales, los estudiantes trataban de entender todo para estar preparados para los exámenes finales que se realizarían la semana siguiente. Orihime estaba más calmada y se veía mas alegre, el caso de Nemú mantuvo a Uryu alerta, pero hasta ahora no vio nada fuera de lo común y Ggio no se había acercado más a Soi.

La semana siguiente seria difícil para ellos, como también tendría nuevas situaciones y nuevos anuncios, además de que todo se volverá un poco complicado, pero habrá sus momentos alegres.

Continuara...

* * *

Avances del próximo capitulo

— ¡Que dolor de cabeza! — comentó Rukia

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todos viendo a Nell

— Acaso estas loca — añadió Rukia

— ¡Desgraciado! — gritó Ichigo golpeándolo


	21. Chapter 21: Examenes Finales

¡Hola! Espero que disfrutan el siguiente capitulo, gracias por comentar lovetamaki1: Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic, tus comentarios me animan mucho y tal vez en los siguientes capítulos te tenga una sorpresita (a mi también me encanta Byakuya). Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Exámenes Finales**

La semana mas temida por los estudiantes llegó, las prueba finales no estarían nadas sencillas, pero los alumnos ansiaba las siguiente semana de descanso, aunque no quería que terminara por la reunión de padres y representantes.

El lunes en la mañana se veía a los estudiantes desde muy temprano pasear por los pasillos del instituto, tratando de estudiar y aprenderse lo que tenían. Los chicos de la habitación de Ichigo, estaban cansados ya que habían pasado la noche estudiando, seguían durmiendo hasta que el celular de Uryu hizo que este se despertara.

El pelinegro se fue a bañar y cuando salio se dio cuenta de la hora, se les iba a hacer tarde si no se apuraban, le lanzo una almohada a Ichigo, sorprendiéndolo haciendo que este se cayera de la cama, despertando así a Ulquiorra, que para sorpresa de todos también se había quedado dormido. Grimmjow seguía roncando cómodamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre idiota? Casi me matas de un infarto— dijo enojado Ichigo desde el suelo

— Se nos hace tarde, es mejor que se apresuren, si no quieren llegar tarde a clases, además el examen de química no va ha estar sencillo y no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde — comentó Uryu mientras terminaba de acomodarse el uniforme

Ichigo se levanto y vio a Ulquiorra lanzarle una almohada a Grimm, este se dio la vuelta, el pelinegro se metió en el baño pero antes le dio una mirada a Ichigo de que fuera a despertarlo.

— Grimmjow hoy no es día que te quedes dormido — dijo Ichigo moviéndolo pero este ni se inmuto, se le ocurrió algo que seguro lo despertaba — Nell esta en problema — dijo y enseguida el chico se paro

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Dónde esta? ¿A quien tengo que matar? — gritó Grimm levantándose en el acto, aun parecía medio dormido hasta que se ubico — Muy gracioso — dijo mientras lo veía mal, Ichigo y Uryu se rieron.

$%&$

En otro lado del instituto, se veía corriendo a Rangiku, iba tan rápido que choco contra alguien, logrando que los dos fuera a parar al piso.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ran? — preguntó Gin cariñoso mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

— Nada Gin, solo voy apurada — dijo de malhumor Rangiku, esto le sorprendió al peliblanco — Nos vemos luego — se despidió.

— *Últimamente esta actuando extraño* — pensó Gin — *Ahora que lo veo esta mas pálida*

El siguió su camino, encontrándose con Byakuya, el cual traía una expresión para Gin de molesto, para otros de serenidad. Gin era desde hace unos años su amigo, así que sabía cuando estaba molesto.

— ¿Qué sucede, Byakuya? — preguntó mientras lo acompañaba al salón de clase.

— Nada — dijo secamente el pelinegro.

— Byakuya te conozco — dijo Gin sorprendiendo a el chico — Ya se, tu actitud tiene algo que ver con una pelinegra, de cabellos largos y de mal carácter — añadió dando en blanco ya que el pelinegro se detuvo en seco y negó — Ggio de nuevo al acecho — afirmó Gin llamando la atención de Byakuya .

— Que tonterías dices— dijo pero cuando voltio a ver al peliblanco se quedo extrañado, ya que sus ojos iban en otra dirección.

— No, mira — añadió mientras el pelinegro volteaba a donde él veía — Como dije Ggio esta al acecho.

Soi Fong iba caminando a una distancia de ellos, acompaña por el pelinegro hablando, la chica se había reído por algo dicho, y Gin volteo al sentir un aura negativa, Byakuya estaba con una cara peor de la que ya tenían.

— Vamos, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde — dijo el chico, caminando.

— Este no será un buen día para el que se atraviese en su camino — susurró Gin compadeciendo a la persona que se encontrara con Byakuya.

$%&$

Al mediodía, la mayoría fue almorzar, conversaron y hablaron de sus próximos exámenes y datos que lo ayudarían a estudiar. Ya atardeciendo una pelinegra se dirigía a la biblioteca, Unohana-sensei le había pedido que le llevara un libro.

Cuando llego a la sección donde se encontraba el libro, empezó a buscarlo, al encontrarlo se dio cuenta que estaba muy alto para ella, así que se alzo en puntillas para tratar de llegar, pero no podía, hasta que sintió que alguien se colocaba detrás de ella y tomaba el libro. Ella se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Byakuya.

El chico no se movía de su posición, y Soi Fong se sentía acorralado, ya que prácticamente estaba entre el estante y el cuerpo de Byakuya. El pelinegro agito el libro, así que Soi Fong trato de quitárselo, pero este alejo el libro y se acerco aun más a ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — dijo de mala manera Soi mientras trataba de alejarlo.

— Nada, solo te quise ayudar — dijo Byakuya viéndola y alejándose un poco (muy poco realmente)

— Bueno, entonces ¿me puedes dar el libro? — añadió Soi extendiendo la mano.

— Claro que si — dijo Byakuya mientras le daba el libro, la chica lo acepto y estaba por alejarse, cuando el chico la volvió acorralar y coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, acortando mas distancia — Antes te tengo una pregunta ¿Qué hacías con Ggio tan contenta, esta mañana?

— ¿Qué Kuchiki, celoso? — preguntó de forma retadora Soi.

— Claro que no, solo que había escuchado en la noche de la fiesta que no volverías a confiar en él y que no te volverías a descuidar — comentó Byakuya viéndola a los ojos.

— Yo no confío en él y no he estado descuidada, mejor dicho he estado a la defensiva — dijo la pelinegra mientras trataba de alejarse del chico, pero este no se movia.

— En serio yo te vi muy sonriente y despreocupada — dijo Byakuya, aunque el mismo aun no creía que estaba diciendo eso en voz alta.

— Pues si, ¿y? ¿Qué tiene de malo que le sonría? — dijo cansada de sus juegos, el pelinegro la vio fijamente intimidándola. Los ojos de Byakuya se veían distintos, se veían con más sentimientos y de una manera un tanto extraña.

Los dos se quedaron vieron fijamente hasta que Byakuya bajo su vista a los labios de la chica, para él eran muy atrayente. El pelinegro no se resistió más y la besó apasionadamente, Soi primero dudo y trato de resistirse pero no aguanto mucho y le correspondió. El chico retiro sus manos de donde las tenias y con una mano le acariciaba el rostro a la pelinegra mientras la besabas, la otra mano la coloco en su cintura y la acerco mas, la pelinegra coloco su mano en el cuello a el chico, profundizando mas el beso, sus lenguas danzaba en un juego salvaje donde uno quería ser el ganador. Byakuya acaricio la espalda de Soi haciendo que esta le recorriera un escalofrío, cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno se veían mutuamente, las palabras no eran necesarias, ellos sabían que ambos se atraían.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo Soi mientras se alejaba pero de nuevo fue detenida por el pelinegro quien la volvió a besar, pero esta vez de manera corta como despedida, la pelinegra salio un poco aturdida del salón — *¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Besándome cuando le de la gana y yo también correspondiéndole, aunque admito que el condenado besa muy bien* — pensó luego y no pudo evitar tocarse los labios y sonreír.

$%&$

Los días pasaron y los exámenes se volvían cada vez mas estresantes, los chicos sentían que explotaría, cuando llego el viernes, el ultimo días de exámenes, los chicos sentían que estallarían de tanto que habían estudiado. Esos días todos tenían sus dos últimos exámenes, aunque claro que las materias variaban por el año que estudiaban.

Cuando todos salieron, se veían exhaustos pero aliviados de terminar, todo fuero a almorzar, en la mesa se veían a todos tirados en ellas, Rukia tenía su mejilla pegada de la mesa fría, la mayoría estaban recostados, pero Rukia y Orihime eran las que se veían peor.

— ¿Qué les sucedes? — preguntó Ichigo a las dos.

— Nada — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Orihime?/ ¿Rukia? — dijeron Tatsuki y Nell respectivamente.

Nell se acercó a los dos y a Rukia la vio un poco sonrojada, Orihime se veía pálida y parecía que estaba mareada

— ¡Que dolor de cabeza tengo! — afirmó Rukia mientras trataba de levantar su cabeza de la mesa. Nell se acerco a ella y le toco la frente.

— Rukia, estas hirviendo — dijo nerviosa llamando la atención de todos. Rápidamente Ichigo se acerco a ella

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Vamos tienes que ir a la enfermería — dijo Ichigo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y se la llevo.

— Orihime, tu también deberías ir — aconsejó Nell, pero la chica se negó diciendo que se sentía mejor.

$%&$

En la tarde, los chicos se reunieron en el salón de música, Grimm, Ichigo, Ulquiorra y Uryu, se sentaron un rato a pensar, no sabían que hacer, se tenían que presentar, pero Rukia tenia fiebre y principio de gripe, y para remate estaba ronca.

— ¿Qué tal si canta tú o Ulquiorra? — sugirió Uryu sorprendiendo a los demás.

— Yo no puedo, a mi me duele un poco la garganta, mejor que lo haga Ulquiorra — dijo Ichigo, al pelinegro no le gusto mucho eso.

— Que bien que estén aquí, así nos ayudan a pensar en algo — dijo Gin animadamente al ver a los demás, siendo acompañado por Byakuya, los chicos se los quedaron viendo sin entender

— Renji se acaba de ir a las casas de sus padres y nuestro bajista, es decir, Hisagi también tuvo algunos problemas familiares y se fue — explicó Gin sin saber que hacer

— A ustedes le hace falta un baterista y un bajista — pensó Uryu — Ya se me ocurrió algo, se acuerdan lo que practicamos el otro día.

— Pero, esa canción no esta lista, aun no la hemos perfeccionado — dijo Byakuya algo contrariado.

— Pues, será un reto para nosotros — dijo Grimm sonriendo — ¡Muévanse! Tenemos que decirle a Ukitake.

$%&$

Ya atardeciendo, se veía la emoción de los estudiantes por las siguientes presentaciones, aun era muy temprano para empezar, pero muchos estudiantes estaban en el auditorio, si esta vez seria allí, ya que muchos alumnos ya se habían retirado del instituto por el fin de semana. Orihime caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al auditorio, ella aun se veía un poco pálida, y parecía mareada, ya que había momentos en los que parecía que perdía el equilibrio.

— *Vamos Orihime, tu puedes* — se animaba mentalmente la chica mientras volvía a su postura y caminaba como si no se sintiera mal — *No puedes decepcionar a los chicos*

La noche llego, y para sorpresa de muchos varios profesores asistieron, cerca del escenario estaban Yoruichi, Kempachi, Unohana, Shunsui y Ukitake, pero mas los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver al director entrar y sentarse con ellos. Las bandas se tranquilizaron, al parecer los profesores solo querían ver como avanzaron, los chicos que estaban con Ichigo suspiraron aliviados, al igual que muchas bandas.

— Empecemos — dijo Kempachi sorprendiendo a todos.

Las bandas empezaron a tocar, todos habían mejorado mucho y sabían que al final de la competencia, esta seria difícil y muy reñida. Rangiku y su banda decidieron ser las penúltimas, así que esperaron pacientemente hasta su turno. Antes de subir al escenario Nell se acerco a todas.

—Chicas, Orihime no va a tocar hoy con nosotras, traten de tapar que falta el teclado — informó Nell.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todas viendo a Nell, mientras esta subía al escenario, todas las siguieron aun sorprendidas.

— Bien, como saben somos Felling of soul — dijo Nell en el micrófono, para sorpresa de todos Rangiku tomo una guitarra y se la dio, mientras ella se colocaba en el micrófono.

Nell se coloca a un lado de ella con Soi la cual también traía su guitarra. Tatsuki se posiciono en la batería y Nemú en su bajo.

— Brick by boring brick — susurró Rangiku, el publico estaba un poco sorprendido de que fuera ella la vocalista esta vez y también por que había una persona que faltaba en la banda

— ¿Y Orihime? — susurró una chica que era compañera de clase buscando con la mirada a la chica, pero la banda empezo a tocar. ( watch?v=A63VwWz1ij0)

Se escuchaba con mucha fuerza hasta los profesores les gusto el ritmo, la guitarra de Soi sonaba potente y mas acompañada por Nell, los sonidos sincronizaban con la batería y el bajo.

Rangiku:

_She lives in a fairy tale / Ella vive en un cuento de hadas  
Somewhere too far for us to find / En un lugar muy lejos de encontrar  
Forgotten the taste and smell / Se ha olvidado del gusto y olor  
Of the world that she's left behind / del mundo que ella dejo atrás_

_It's all about / esto se trata_— Rangiku cantaba con mucho sentimiento

_the exposure the lens I told her__ / de la delicada exposición , le dije __  
__The angles were all wrong now__ / Los puntos de vistas están mal y ahora__  
__She's ripping wings off of butterflies__/ ella roba las alas de una mariposa_— el público se animo por lo bien que sonaba

_With her feet on the ground__/ Mantén tus pies en el suelo_ — señaló como si aconsejara  
_And her head in the clouds__ / Cuando tu cabeza esta en las nubes __  
__Well go get your shovel/ Ve y consigue tu pala_ — cantó mas fuerte  
And we'll dig a deep hole / y cavaremos un hoyo profundo  
To bury the castle, bury the castle/ para enterar el castillo, enterrar el castillo

_Well go get your shovel/ Ve y consigue tu pala __  
__And we'll dig a deep hole__ / y cavaremos un hoyo profundo __  
__To bury the castle, bury the castle/ para enterar el castillo, enterrar el castillo_— dijo animadamente y luego tarareo un poco de la canción mientras movía su cabello y se escuchaba la guitarra de Soi.

_So one day he found her crying__ / Así, un día la encontraron llorando __  
__Coiled up on the dirty ground__ / Enroscada en el piso sucio __  
__Her prince finally came to save her__/ Su príncipe finalmente vino a salvarla __  
__And the rest you can figure out/ y el resto de la historia lo saben_ — sonrío amargamente, sorprendiendo a Gin y dándole una idea.  
_But it was a trick__ / Pero todo fue un truco __  
__And the clock struck twelve__ / El reloj dio las doce __  
__Well make sure to build your house/ Así que asegúrate de construir tu casa _

_brick by boring brick__ / Ladrillo por ladrillo__  
__or the wolves gonna blow it down__ / o los lobos la derribaran_

_With her feet on the ground__/ Mantén tus pies en el suelo_ — volvió a señalar el publico  
_And her head in the clouds__ / Cuando tu cabeza esta en las nubes __  
__Well go get your shovel/ Ve y consigue tu pala __  
__And we'll dig a deep hole__ / y cavaremos un hoyo profundo __  
__To bury the castle, bury the castle/ para enterar el castillo, enterrar el castillo_— su voz sorprendió a muchos.

_Well you built up a world of magic/ Así, que construiste un mundo de magia __  
__Because your real life is tragic__ / Por que tu vida real es trágica __  
__Yeah you built up a world of magic__ / Si, construiste un mundo de magia __  
_

_If it's not real /Si no es real_

_You can't see it with your eyes__/No puedes verlo con tus ojos_ — señaló sus ojos  
_You can't feel it with your heart/__ No puedes sentirlo con el corazón_ — su corazón  
_And I won't believe it__ /y no lo voy a creer_ — negó con una mirada triste  
_Cause if it's true__ / Pero si es verdadero __  
__You can see it with your eyes/__ puedes verlo con tus ojos __  
__Even in the dark__ / incluso en la oscuridad__  
__And that's where I want to be, yeah/__ y ahí es donde quieres ir, si __Go get your shovel__ / Ve y consigue la pala_ — empezó a saltar en el escenario  
_We'll dig a deep hole/__ y cavaremos un hoyo profundo __  
__To bury the castle, bury the castle/ para enterrar el castillo, enterrar el castillo __  
__Go get your shovel__ / Ve y consigue la pala_ — La banda la acompañó  
_We'll dig a deep hole/__ y cavaremos un hoyo profundo __  
__To bury the castle, bury the castle/ para enterrar el castillo, enterrar el castillo _— ella empezó como a aplaudir y tararear la canción la banda la acompaño con sus instrumentos invitado al público a hacer lo mismo.

El público le acompaño y se escucharon las últimas notas de la canción fuerte, la voz de Rangiku expresaba muchos sentimientos y rápidamente una lluvia de aplausos se hizo escuchar. Byakuya vio a Gin, viendo fijamente a Rangiku pero con una mirada algo extraña, parecía pesando o analizando algo.

— Canta muy bien — afirmó el pelinegro llamando la atención del chico — Aunque tuve la impresión que había momentos que mientras cantaba sus ojos se entristecían — añadió sorprendiendo aun mas a el peliblanco.

— Si, como siempre eres buen observador — dijo Gin sonriendo.

— Al igual que tu — dijo viéndolo fijamente — Y sospecho que tu sabes la razón ¿o me equivoco? — preguntó haciendo sonreír al chico.

— Si, ven vamos, venimos nosotros — dando por terminado la conversación y llevándose arrastra a Byakuya.

En el escenario, las chicas se despedían, algunos espectadores estaban curiosos de saber por que Orihime no había estado presente. Al escenario subieron Byakuya y Gin haciendo que muchos aplaudieran y gritaran el nombre de la banda, pero se sorprendieron al verlos solo a ellos.

— Bueno, algunos de nuestros miembros no pudieron estar presentes — dijo Gin sonriente, el publico espero paciente a que terminara — Pero igual, tocaremos algo — añadió emocionando al publico.

— Pero no solo nosotros — dijo serio Byakuya — Hay una banda que aun no ha tocado aparte de nosotros, esta tiene a su cantante enferma, así que nos unimos a ellos — informó sorprendiendo a todos ya que sabia que la que faltaba era Angels Death.

Los integrantes de esa banda subieron al escenario y todo el público aplaudió, todos en el auditorio estaban curiosos por saber que tocarían.

— No tuvimos mucho tiempo para practicar — añadió Ichigo — Así, que tengan un poco de paciencia, además tendremos la ayuda de un miembro de otra banda.

— Luego sabrán quien es — interrumpió Grimm sorprendiendo al público. Ellos se colocaron en sus posiciones.

Byakuya se acerco a el teclado, Gin una eléctrica, Grimm se coloco en la batería, Uryu en el bajo e Ichigo con una guitarra acústica. Ichigo se coloco al lado de Byakuya en un banco preparado para el, Uryu se coloco del otro lado con Gin, quedando el micrófono vacío, en el se posesiono Ulquiorra, lo que saco varios gritos de alegría de las chicas. ( watch?v=hPC2Fp7IT7o)

Empezaron a tocar Ichigo y Byakuya lo acompaño con su teclado, producían una melodía relajante para sorpresa del publico. Ulquiorra comenzó a cantar

_I wanted you to know that__ / Quiero que sepas que __  
__I love the way you laugh__ / Amo la manera en que te ríes_ — señalo serio al publico  
_I wanna hold you high / Quiero abrazarte_ — su voz era muy sensual y tranquila

_And steal your pain away. / Y ahuyentar lejos tu dolor__  
__I keep your photograph and__ / Tengo tu fotografía __  
__I know it serves me well__ / y se que me sirve bien_ — suspiraron algunas chicas  
_I wanna hold you high / quiero abrazarte _

_and steal your pain__ / __y ahuyentar todo mi dolor_— el chico para sorpresa volteo su rostro hacia un lado, donde apareció Orihime con un micrófono en la mano cantando

Ulquiorra y Orihime:  
_Cause I'm broken __/ Por que estoy roto_ — sus voces se acoplaban muy bien  
_when I'm lonesome__/__cuando estoy_ _solo_— Orihime se coloco a frente de Ulquiorra

_And I don't feel right/ Y no me siento bien_ — Se vieron a los ojos

_when you're gone away/ Cuando tu te has ido_— se escuchaba muy tranquila y armoniosa la canción.

Ulquiorra:  
_You gone away, / Tu te has ido_ — dijo viendo a Orihime alejarse

_you don't feel me here anymore__ / Tu ya no me sientes mas_ — volvió su vista al publico

Orihime:  
_The worst is over now__ / lo peor a terminado ahora_— cantó con fuerza y sentimiento  
_And we can breathe again__/ Y podemos volver a respirar_— Se escucharon el bajo y la guitarra de Gin  
_I wanna hold you high, / quiero abrazarte_— La batería se unió a ellos

_you steal my pain away__ / Y ahuyentar lejos mi dolor_  
_There's so much left to learn__ / Hay tanto por aprender __  
__And no one left to fight__/ Pero no hay nada para pelear __  
__I wanna hold you high / Quiero abrazarte _

_And steal your pain__ / Y ahuyentar todo tu dolor_— Ulquiorra y Orihime se volvieron a ver a los ojos

Ulquiorra y Orihime:  
_Cause I'm broken when I'm open__ / Por que estoy roto cuando estoy abierto __  
__And I don't feel like / y siento como _

_I am strong enough / Si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte  
Cause I'm broken / Por que estoy roto _

_when I'm lonesome / Cuando estoy solo  
And I don't feel right / Y no me siento bien _

_when you're gone away__ / cuanto tu has ido lejos_ — sus miradas demostraban mucho sentimiento, a pesar de que Ulquiorra no expresaba mucho. Byakuya se alejo el piano y tomo un violín cercano a él.

La banda dio un pequeño instrumental, Ichigo se destacaba con su guitarra, la canción era muy hermosa, Byakuya los acompaño con su violín, todos estaban muy sorprendidos y conmovidos por lo bien que sonaban., Orihime y Ulquiorra volvieron al centro y cantaron viéndose.  
_  
__Cause I'm broken/ __Por que estoy roto_— se escucho con mas fuerza la banda

_when I'm open__ / cuando estoy abierto_— El violín le dio vida a la canción  
_And I don't feel like/ Y no me siento _

_I am strong enough__ / lo suficientemente fuerte __  
__Cause I'm broken__ / Por que estoy roto_— Orihime trato de tomarle la mano

_when I'm lonesome__ / cuando estoy solo __  
__And I don't feel right / Y no me siento bien_ — pero luego se alejo

_When you're gone away... / Cuando tu has ido lejos  
_

Se escucho con más fuerza un pequeño solo de Byakuya con su violín, el pelinegro tocaba el instrumento con mucha pasión, sorprendiendo a todos, su cabello se movía al son del arco del instrumento.

_Cause I'm Broken/ Por que estoy roto_ — Orihime se acerco a Ulquiorra

_when I'm lonesome/ cuando estoy solo _

_And I don't feel right/ Y no me siento bien _

_when you're gone...__ / Cuando tu te has ido lejos_— La chica le acaricio el rostro mientras cantaba y luego se alejo.

Ulquiorra:  
_You gone away,/ Tu te has ido lejos_ — Ulquiorra la vio irse

_you don't feel me here / y no me sientes_ — cerró sus ojos y canto la ultima frase

_anymore/ mas _

Terminaron las últimas notas de la canción, todo el público estuvo conmovido, se levantaron del asiento y aplaudieron, los profesores lo felicitaron, y para su sorpresa el director también. Cuando ya todos se estaban retirando, Rangiku y su banda felicitaron a los chicos y a Orihime

— No sabia que ibas a cantar con ellos — Cuando nos dijiste que en esta presentación no estarías, nos preocupamos, eres mala — añadió abrazándola

— Nell, tranquilízate — dijo Tatsuki quitándosela de encima, ya que parecía que la iba a asfixiar.

— ¡Que mal que el profesor no nos dejara tocar la canción que queríamos! — dijo Grimm para si mismo dejando a los demás confundidos

— Lo que pasa es que queríamos tocar otra canción, pero el profesor nos dijo que mejor la dejáramos para otra ocasión — Explicó Gin dejando a los demás curiosos.

Ellos se retiraron hablando, iban tan distraídos, que no se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien. Orihime se había quedado, pero Ulquiorra noto su ausencia y decidió ver que le sucedía.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Nell extrañada al verlo alejarse.

— Voy a buscar a Orihime — respondió el pelinegro sorprendiéndola, ella asintió.

Mientras el pelinegro se alejaba, Gin, le pidió a Rangiku que hablaran, se alejaron del grupo, y cerca del jardín se sentaron. Rangiku no se veía muy contenta, pero acepto hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Ran? — preguntó el peliblanco dulcemente.

— Nada, solo déjame tranquila — dijo de mala manera Rangiku sorprendiendo a Gin. La chica se levanto del césped, y se iba a retirar, pero el oji-azul la detuvo.

— ¿Ran que fue lo que te hice? — preguntó sin entender sus acciones.

— Nada Gin, no haces nada — Gritó, dejando mas confundido al chico.

— ¿Así que estas enojada conmigo, por no hacer nada? — dijo Gin logrando hacer estallar a Rangiku.

— ¡No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de matarte en este momento! — gritó la chica, pero en vez de asustar al chico, causo su risa.

—Ran, voy a ser directo contigo — dijo cuando dejo de reírse, su actitud cambio a una de seriedad — Otra vez tus padres lo volvieron hacer ¿No?

— Solo… — dijo la chica entristecida y con un nudo en la garganta — Pensé que esta vez podía ser distinto — termino de decir mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

— Ran, no puedes seguir así — aconsejó el peliblanco — Cada vez que se acerca la temporada navideña, tus padres se vuelven más atento y parecen una familia unida, pero sabes que va a suceder después, ¡No puedes seguir creyéndoles! — añadió enojado.

— Pero…— dijo la chica mientras lloraba, Gin se acerco a ella y le limpio las lágrimas, luego la abrazo.

— Rangiku, se que son tus padres y es difícil — comentó Gin, mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte tranquilizando sus sollozos — Solo digo que debes prepararte mentalmente.

— Lo se — dijo Rangiku — Se que cuando acabe la temporada, me van a volver a dejar, se van a olvidar de mi, me van a desechar como si fuera basura — dijo llorando mas fuerte.

— Rangiku, tu eres una maravillosa persona, y no mereces sufrir, solo trata de no caer de nuevo — aconsejo Gin mientras la consolaba

— ¿Lo descubriste por la canción? — preguntó Rangiku cuando se tranquilizo, Gin solo sonrío.

— Si, aunque hay algo con respecto a la canción que no entendí — dijo Gin sonriendo, pero a la misma vez con curiosidad — El pedazo que decía "Su príncipe finalmente vino a salvarla y el resto de la historia lo saben, pero todo fue un truco y el reloj dio las doce". No entendí a quien iba dirigido eso — dijo pasando la mano por su cabeza

— Claro que lo sabes — dijo Rangiku sonriendo tristemente, mientras se retiraba.

$%&/

Mientras Rangiku y Gin hablaban, Ulquiorra se dirigió al auditorio, y se detuvo en el acto al ver a la chica con una mano en la pared del edificio, parecía que estaba mareada. Se acerco a ella sorprendiéndola

— ¿Qué te sucede, mujer? — preguntó Ulquiorra mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Nada, Ulquiorra, estoy bien — dijo débilmente la chica, pero no pudo terminar ya que el chico coloco su mano en la frente de ella, sorprendiéndola

— Tienes mucha fiebre — informó el chico mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. La chica solo lo miro fijamente, llamando la atención del pelinegro, Orihime parecía perdida en sus ojos

POV Ulquiorra

La mujer me vio con sus profundos ojos grises, parecía perdida en los míos, admito que en el momento me sorprendió, luego la vi colocarse de pie y acariciarme el cabello, eso definitivamente me dejo confundido.

— Tu cabello es muy negro y tus ojos parecen esmeralda — comentó, en seguida supe que estaba delirando por la fiebre, eso quería decir que seria muy peligroso que siguiera subiendo.

— Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería — le dije mientras le colocaba mi mano en la cintura y ella pasaba su mano por mi cuello, así la pude ayudar a ponerse de pie.

Caminamos poco a poco, parecía que estaba muy mareada, decidí recostarla un momento en la pared, ella me volvió a ver con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, tenia mucha fiebre, pero cuando la detalle muy bien, vi lo hermosa que se veía, moví mi cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos de mi mente, no era momento para esto. Cuando la volví a agarrar, ella se acerco más a mí.

— Eres muy lindo — me susurró sorprendiéndome — Me gustas mucho — dijo despacio mientras que se acercaba mas, definitivamente esta chica deliraba y lo peor es que yo no me controlaba.

No podía controlarme, por primera vez en mi vida, no podía controlar mis emociones, quería besarla, quería… no mejor no lo pienso. Cuando más necesitaba mi auto-control este se iba. La chica se acerco más a mí, y no me pude controlar mas, la recosté de la pared y la bese, sus labios eran muy dulces y carnosos. Ella me correspondió, le mordí el labio inferior, mientras invadía su boca con mi lengua, la chica tenia un adictivo, era como ambrosía, parecía un droga para mi, quería seguir besándola pero recordé la situación en la que se encontraba. La chica estaba mas sonrojada, decidí mejor dejar eso hasta allí y llevarla a la enfermería

La mujer parecía cada vez con fiebre más alta, y si seguíamos así, no llegaríamos nunca a la enfermería, se veía mal, ya decía estupideces y cosas si sentidos.

— Sabes, besas muy bien — dijo, yo le iba a decir algo, pero la chica de repente se desmayo, logre agarrarla a tiempo antes de que se golpeara, definitivamente estaba muy mal.

La tome en brazos y corrí a la enfermería, lo admito, en ese momento estaba muy preocupado por esa chica, no sabia que sentía hacia ella, pero ella había logrado sacar a flote mis sentimientos, había logrado romper todos mis ideales. En el camino me encontré a los demás que me vieron sorprendidos

Fin de POV Ulquiorra

— ¿Qué le sucede a Orihime? — preguntaron alarmados Ichigo y Tatsuki al ver a su amiga inconciente en brazos de Ulquiorra

Continuara…

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó la enfermera

— ¿Qué? — dijeron todos viendo mal a Nell

— ¿Acaso te volviste loca? — gritó Rukia

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran, disculpen lo largo T_T, en los próximos capítulos desarrollare mejor las relaciones entre las parejas, tal vez algunas escenas subida de tono, aun no se cuando pero les aviso jaja. Bueno por fin logre después de muchos capitulo el beso Ulquihime (me tarde mucho). Espero comentarios de su parte (Claro si pueden) para si saber su opinión. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	22. Chapter 22 Semana de descanso

¿Hola! Les traigo la continuación disculpa la demora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me han emocionado mucho, con eso digo que ya estoy adelantando el próximo capitulo espero tenerlo listo pronto. Gracias LadyDy: por comentar, me emociono saber que te gusta y espero que sigas disfrutando (y creo que seguirás queriendo golpear a Senna, mas adelante sabrás por que); foreverour: Gracias por estar pendiente y comentar me animan muchos tus comentarios al igual que lovetamaki1 que siempre estar pendiente de el fic y comentar, muchas gracias. Espero que lo disfruten, sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Semana de descanso**

Ulquiorra llevaba a en brazos Orihime, la cual estaba inconciente; cuando se acercaba a la enfermería se encontró con los demás, estos se sorprendieron al verlo.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Orihime? — preguntaron alarmados Ichigo y Tatsuki al ver a su amiga inconciente en brazos de Ulquiorra

— Tiene mucha fiebre, muévanse — dijo el pelinegro mientras la llevaba a la enfermería siendo seguidos por los demás, muy preocupados

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, para sorpresa de todos Unohana estaba en ese momento allí, con Ukitake, y la enfermera. Todos se alegraron al ver a Unohana, ella era una gran doctora muy reconocida

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — preguntó la enfermera a Ulquiorra cuando dejo a la chica en la camilla, Unohana-sensei se acerco.

— Tiene mucha fiebre, además que estaba empezando a delirar antes de que se desmayara — informó Ulquiorra seriamente, la profesora reviso a Orihime

— ¿Saben desde cuando tiene fiebre? — preguntó la enfermera mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

— En la presentación tenia fiebre — volvió a añadir el pelinegro sorprendiendo a los demás.

— Y en la tarde se veía pálida y parecía mareada — añadió Nell recordando la tarde — Pero lo que me parece extraño, es que después demostró como si no tuviera nada, parecía que se sentía mejor.

— Esta chica es fuerte — dijo Unohana-sensei — Cantó con mucho sentimiento, aun teniendo estos síntomas — dio mientras la evaluaba — Esperen afuera.

Los chicos salieron y esperaron afuera, todos se veían un poco preocupados, sobre todo Ichigo, Tatsuki y Nell.

— ¿Creen que sea grave? — dijo Nell caminando de un lado al otro, hasta que Grimm, la detuvo y calmo, ya mucho se habían ido, solo quedaban Tatsuki, Ichigo, Nell, Ulquiorra, Uryu, Nemú, Grimm y Rangiku

— Ichigo, es buena idea que veas a Rukia, no sabe nada y debe estar muy preocupada, debido a que aun no llegamos— aconsejo Nell — Nemú si quieres te vas con él, yo les mando un mensaje cualquier cosa

— Yo me quedo — dijo Nemú sorprendiéndola, Ichigo se retiro a ver a su novia, pero claro antes Nell le tuvo que asegurar que le avisaría cualquier cosa.

Unohana-sensei no duro mucho adentro, ya Ukitake había salido y estaba preocupado también por su alumna.

— Parece que tiene un cuadro anémico fuerte — informó Unohana a los chicos — Ya debe estar por despertar, logramos bajarle un poco la fiebre, sugiero que se quede en la enfermería por esta noche.

— ¿Alguno de nosotros se puede quedar con ella? — preguntó Nell aun seguía preocupada.

— Si lo desean si, pero solo será uno — dijo Unohana — No se preocupen, no es nada muy grave, solo se tiene que cuidar mas, cuando despierte díganle que la espero mañana en mi oficina.

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados pero aceptaron, la profesora y Ukitake se fueron, dejando a los chicos decidir quien se quedaría

— Yo me quedo — dijo Tatsuki, todos la observaron

— No, Tatsuki mañana tienes una competencia y debes descansar, yo me quedo, no te preocupes — dijo Nell entrando al lugar y dejando a todos sorprendidos, ellos se retiraron excepto uno, el pelinegro entro a la enfermería — Sabia que te quedarías

Ulquiorra se quedo viendo fijamente a Orihime, sin prestarle atención a la sonrisa de Nell. La chica se veía muy pálida, sus labios estaban blancos, y su respiración parecía un poco forzada, eso no le gusto mucho.

— Se ve muy pálida — dijo Nell, sacándole de sus pensamientos — No puedo creer que aguantara la fiebre toda la tarde y no nos dimos cuenta.

— Miente bien — dijo secamente el pelinegro.

— No ella no miente — dijo sonriendo y defendiendo a su amiga — Ella sabe ocultar como se siente, esta es la segunda vez que lo hace, o al menos que yo haya estado presente — añadió viéndola.

— ¿Segunda vez? — pregunto el chico sin entender.

— Si, hace una semana, ella trato de ocultarnos que sentimentalmente no se sentía bien, para sorpresa de nosotras no nos dimos cuenta hasta el miércoles de esa semana, ya su sonrisa se veía falsa — respondió Nell sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra.

— ¿Por qué estaba así? No entiendo a esta chica — dijo sorprendiendo a Nell.

— Digamos que tiene algunos problemas con su tía — respondió — Creo que Orihime ha vivido mucho en su corta vida y creo que en ella aplica que cuando esta triste trata de sonreír para no preocupar a los demás.

— Tonta — susurró Ulquiorra para el mismo pero Nell lo escucho

— Veo que Orihime te gusto — dijo Nell riéndose y acercándose a él, a el pelinegro le sorprendió que se lo dijera.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? — dijo secamente Ulquiorra.

— Primero porque es obvio para Grimm y para mi que te conocemos desde hace mucho — sonrío Nell — y es la primera vez que te vemos tan cerca de una chica, a la que no pareces querer alejar, además que te preocupas por ella Normalmente, solo te veíamos con chicas de una sola noche — dijo con doble sentido, viéndolo. El pelinegro se sorprendio.

Ulquiorra se la quedo viendo, no esperaba escuchar eso de Nell, definitivamente la chica no era lo que aparentaba, a pesar de que se comportaba como una niña. Ella sonrío al ver la cara del pelinegro.

— No soy tonta, Ulqui, yo se cuando ustedes se iban de fiesta — dijo Nell — Y tampoco sorda, los oía llegar con esas chicas, pero prefería hacerme la dormida. Grimm pensaba que nunca me había dado cuenta y creo que tú pensabas igual que él

— Me imagine que lo sabias — dijo el pelinegro si evitar sonreír un poco — Nunca has sido tonta, Nelliel— añadió — por algo eres la tercera que Aizen escogió.

Este último comentario hizo sonreír tristemente a la chica, no le gustaba recordar a ese hombre, mejor dicho a ninguno de los dos le gustaba.

— Y el segundo factor por el que te gusta Orihime es... — dijo Nell distrayendo la conversación — Lo inocente que es y agradable— dijo riendo, el chico la vio resignado, ella se acerco a el curiosa dejando así al pelinegro confundido. Extendió la mano y limpio con delicadeza una parte de el labio del chico.

— ¿Esto es labial? — Preguntó curiosa Nell y haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera — Vas rápido Ulqui — dijo riéndose, mientras el chico salía de la habitación sin voltear a verla.

$%&$

El fin de semana paso normal, muchos estudiantes salieron del instituto, entre ellos la mayoría de los chicos, Orihime se mejoro y fue a la oficina de Unohana, la cual se ofreció a ser su medico y ayudarla a mejorar su estado anémico. Orihime no se acordaba mucho de lo sucedido esa noche, si recordaba un poco lo del beso pero no estaba segura, y le daba pena preguntarle al pelinegro. Ulquiorra no pudo aclarar nada con la chica, primero por que ella no se acordaba y segundo se tuvo que ir el fin de semana.

Cuando llego el lunes, los estudiantes que aun seguían el instituto no eran muchos, ya que algunos se tomaron esa semana. Los que quedaban estaban interesados en los que los profesores habían preparado para su semana de descanso. Todos se dirigieron al auditorio, donde los profesores anunciarían las actividades. Después de dar los buenos días lo profesores empezaron.

— Lunes, es decir hoy, será de actividades deportivas, podrían practicar, jugar y competir en lo que quieran — dijo Shunsui viendo a los estudiantes — Solo tiene que organizarse, Yoruichi-sensei estará organizándolos — la mayoría se alegro.

— Martes, será un día de descanso, podrían hacer lo que quieran, pero el la tarde-noche, habrá una actividad, que espero que sea de su agrado — dijo Ukitake viéndolos, a los estudiantes le dio curiosidad— Karaoke

— ¿Qué? — gritaron la mayoría emocionados

— Si, el Miércoles habrá un festival todo el día — dijo Unohana con una mirada que hizo callar a todos — Los club harán pequeñas presentaciones, habrá un escenario para cualquier banda o estudiante que quiera participar y muchas cosas mas.

— El Jueves será un mini-concierto de las bandas que participaran en la competencia — dijo Yoruichi, emocionando a todos — Y el viernes, será libre, por la reunión que habrá el sábado, recuerden que será formal — añadió, esto ultimo no le gusto a varios estudiantes.

$%&/$

Los estudiantes se retiraron, y fueron a buscar alguna actividad deportiva que hacer, la mayoría fue al campo de futbol, allí Yoruichi y Kempachi preparaban un juego de futbol. Ichigo y un grupo se habían metido, faltaba el equipo contrario

— Bien, Kurotsaki, Ishida, Gin, Kuchiki y el de cabello alborotado — dijo Kempachi señalando a cada uno de los jugadores — Serán mi equipo, Yoruichi ¿Cuál será el tuyo?

— ¡Oye, tengo nombre! — gritó Grimm cuando el profesor lo llamo "cabello alborotado", Kempachi solo lo ignoro y vio a una sonriente Yoruichi

— Mi equipo es aquel — dijo señalando a las chicas que venían hacia el campo

— ¿Qué? — gritaron los chicos, todavía recordaban la ultima vez como habían perdido

— Si, Soi Fong, Hiyori, Tatsuki, Nell y Rukia jugaran — dijo Yoruichi

El juego empezó, y las chicas iban con ventajas, los profesores se reían, ya que las chicas les dieron con todo a los chicos, desde empujones y pequeñas distracciones para hacerles gol.

— ¡Eso se debería considerar falta! — gritó Ichigo desde un extremo del lugar donde veía como Hiyori empujaba de un solo golpe a Gin y este tenia ganas de empujarla pero se controlo.

— Si, podría considerarse falta pero es muy divertido — dijo Kempachi riéndose junto a Yoruichi, los que observaban el juego solo vieron raro a los profesores

Después de varios arañazos, golpes, empujones y pequeñas distracciones de las chicas, las distracciones eran Nell corriendo en dirección a Grimm y este era incapaz de detenerla por miedo a golpearla, esa situación también pasaba con Ichigo y Rukia, esto les daba ventaja a las chicas de anotar. Ya casi culminando las chicas iban ganando pero una distracción de parte de Hiyori, Gin aprovecho y anoto, logrando así el empate.

Luego de terminar, organizaron otros juegos como Voleibol, el cual fue mas divertidos para los profesores observar, ya que fue mixto, Orihime, Nell, Rangiku, Nemú y otra estudiante conformaron un equipo y el otro era Nnoitra, Kira, Hisagi, Grimm e Ichigo. El juego fue divertido para los profesores, por que las chicas distraían a los chicos, debido a que la mayoría tenía grandes pechonalidades y cuando saltaban a darle al balón los chicos quedaban embobados viéndolas. Algunas veces hubo unas peleas entre Nnoitra y Grimm, ya que el pelinegro se quedaba distraído viendo a Nell. El juego quedo en que las chicas ganaron.

Así, pasaron el día entre juegos, ya en la noche todos estaban exhausto y fueron directo a dormir el día siguiente, seria divertidos para algunos. Al mediodía todos fueron a almorzar y Nell llego alegre a la mesa, dejando a todos extrañados

— Hoy todos haremos algo divertido — comentó Nell sentándose y dejando a todos curiosos — Los inscribí a todos para el Karaoke de esta tarde

— ¿Qué? — dijeron todos viendo mal a Nell. La chica solo sonrío más

— ¿Acaso te volviste loca? — gritó Rukia sorprendida, la chica se había recuperado rápido de la gripe, pero aun estaba un poco ronca

— Lo inscribí en el Karaoke grupal, será divertido — dijo Nell emocionada como una niña, Grimm se llevo la mano a la cabeza resignado.

En la tarde, ellos fueron a ver el Karaoke individual, había muchas personas que cantaban bien, pero otras no mucho, aunque eso lo hacia mas era para divertirse, los chicos se empezaron animar. Cuando llego el Karaoke en grupo, colocaron el nombre de los inscritos en un envase y la profesora Yoruichi sacaba los nombres

— La siguiente canción será, Sen no yoru wo koete — dijo Yoruichi mientras sacaba dos papeles, sonrío al ver al primero y mas al ver el segundo, eso hizo tragar saliva a muchos — La cantaran Renji y Byakuya

Cuando Yoruichi dijo eso, todos voltearon a ver a los nombrados, Byakuya aparentaba estar serio y Renji era lo contrario. Ichigo le dio un empujón a Renji sacándolo de la silla y este no tuvo mas remedio que subir al escenario y Rukia tuvo un rato tratando de convencer a Byakuya, pero este no cedía

— Veo de Byakuya-boy no quiere venir — dijo Yoruichi con un tono de reto, Byakuya la vio de mala manera y subió. La canción automáticamente empezó y los dos dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla que estaba de un lado. ( watch?v=ed_foVaealE)

Byakuya:

aisaretai demo aisou to shinai / Quiero que me ames, aunque no creo que lo hagas  
sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte / Deambulo por esta repetición  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa / es la única respuesta que tengo

hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte/ aunque me de miedo acabar herido  
suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da / Le diré te quiero a la persona que amo — Cantaba solo viendo al publico, al parecer no se sentía cómodo cantando este tipo de canción, aunque la mayoría de las chicas suspiraban con solo oír su voz.

Renji:  
anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka / ¿Me quieres? ¿O no me quieres?  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da/ Me da igual la respuesta, pero necesito saberla  
donna ni negai nozomou ga/ No importa cuanto desee estar contigo  
kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu/ Hay cosas en el mundo que — cantaba muy bien

Mono ga takusan aru darou / no pueden cambiarse ¿Verdad?  
sou soshite boku ga anata wo/ Sin embrago

aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa / el simple hecho de quererte  
dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara/ Es una verdad que nadie puede cambiar — Renji sonrío, mientras cantaba recordó una pelinegra y dirigió su vista automáticamente a ella.

Los dos:  
sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai/ Durante miles de noche quise contártelo  
tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru/ Hay algo que debo decirte — Byakuya no pudo evitar mirar a Soi, esta solo se sorprendió. El chico volvió a ver al publico  
aisaretai demo aisou to shinai/ Quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas  
sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte/ Deambulo por esta repetición  
boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa / Es la única respuesta que tengo

hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte/ Aunque me de miedo acabar herido  
suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da/ Le diré te quiero a la persona que amo — Renji sonrío, Tatsuki lo vio y se sonrojo un poco al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía

kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo/ Es aterrador convertir mi sueño en palabras, pero  
suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da / Le diré te quiero a la persona que amo — Los dos cantaron con mucha emoción esta vez, Byakuya pensó en una persona en especial, pero sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y siguió cantando.

Siguieron cantando, esta vez con más sentimiento, el público aplaudía, mientras ellos cantaban, Tatsuki veía fijamente a Renji, ya que este no le despegaba la mirada cuando cantaba las últimas notas. Byakuya no miraba a nadie mientras cantaba pero hubo momentos donde no se resistió ver a Soi, pero solo era un instante, sus sentimientos en esos momentos eran confusos. La canción quedo bien, Yoruichi los felicito y ellos bajaron del escenario.

— Estuviste muy bien, Nii-san — dijo feliz Rukia, este solo se sentó a su lado, y dirigió la vista hacia un pelinegro pensativa, que estaba a su lado.

— ¿Fui la única que vio las miradas que se dirigían Renji y Tatsuki? — Preguntó Rangiku a Nanao y a las demás, la mayoría asintió — Creo que ellos tienen algo, Tatsuki no se salvara de mi — añadió riéndose como loca.

Todos hablaban mientra Yoruichi escogía al siguiente, mientras ellos estaban distraído, Byakuya se acerco a Soi.

— Espero que esta vez no faltes — susurró Byakuya a la pelinegra sorprendiéndola

— No creo que vaya — dijo Soi viéndolo.

— Eso mismo dijiste la otra vez y te apareciste — le dijo haciendo enojar a la chica, pero no pudo añadir más ya que Yoruichi llamo la atención de todos.

— Rangiku y Nanao — dijo dejando a las dos chicas sorprendidas — Cantaran Hanabi — dijo mientras las chicas subía al escenario. ( watch?v=TxTwiW-CIZk)

Nanao:

Kirameite yurameite/ Centellando y parpadeando, un sueño

Aoki yume mai hanatsu / azul se lanza a las alturas.

Hana moe yuku/ La flor esta en llama— la voz de Nanao se escucho, sorprendiendo a todos por lo bien que se escuchaba. Sus amigas se sorprendieron, nunca la escucharon cantar.

Rangiku:

Seijaku ni ochiru sora/ Caen silenciosamente del cielo

Futahira no yume hanabi/ Dos etéreos fuegos artificiales — Rangiku canto con animo

Kanata ni tabidatsu anata mo/ Viajas hacia un lugar lejano

Mieta no? Onaji hikari ga/ ¿Acaso viste la misma luz? — vio a Gin entre el publico

Hanarete mo itsuno hi ka/ Aunque estemos separados, yo se

Deaeru to shinjiteru/ Que un día volveremos a encontrarnos

Mune saku omoi wo anata ni/ Entonces cantare a este amor que me desgarra

Utau wa koe ga kikoeru?/ ¿Puedes oír mi voz? — dijo mientras señalaba al publico con una mirada entristecida

Nanao:

Setsuna ni hiraku/ Por un solo momento se despliegan

Sore wa hanabi/ Los fuegos artificiales

Las dos:

Kirameite yurameite/ Centellando y parpadeando— se movían a son de la música

Aoki yume mai hanatsu/ Un sueño azul se lanza a las alturas

Saki hokore haruka takaku/ Florece alto en el lejano cielo

Mamori yuku sono omoi/ Que el amor que yo protejo — se tocaron el pecho

Hitasura nari hibike/ Resuena con sinceridad

Hateru made semete tsuyoku/ Y permanezca fuerte hasta el final

Kono hana moe yuku/ La flor esta en llamas— las dos señalaron al publico, el cual se emocionaron.

Nanao:

Ikutsumono kotonoha wo/ Muchas palabras son burlonamente esparcidas

Itazura ni chira kashita/ ¿Acaso no vez que el mañana — sonrío a Hisagi

Tachi yuku mayoi wa shizuka ni/ en el que las dudas nos retenían

Kieta no asu ga mieteru?/ ha desaparecido silenciosamente? — bajo tímidamente la cabeza, cuando Hisagi le dio una sonrisa.

Rangiku:

Setsuna ni hiraku/ Por que solo momentos se despliegan

Sore wa Hanabi/ Los fuegos artificiales

Siguieron cantando, el público le aplaudía, cantaban muy bien, sus amigos aplaudieron, Gin no podía dejar de mirar a Rangiku. Nanao tenía buena voz, la mayoría estaban muy sorprendidos. Terminaron de cantar y siguieron disfrutando. Rangiku y Gin se miraban pero la chica terminaba desviando la mirada, parecía enojada con el chico.

— Bien, los siguientes serán… — dijo Yoruichi dejando a todos en suspenso — Rukia y Nell — las dos se vieron, y luego subieron al escenario. La profesora sonrío al ver el nombre de la canción, lo que causo que ambas se vieran de nuevo nerviosas — I Kissed a Girl

— ¿Qué? — gritaron las dos, pero luego sonrieron y en eso colocaron la canción. A ellas no les gustaba mucho ese estilo de canción, pero había que admitir que la canción era pegajosa y bailable, aunque el significado no iba con sus sentimientos ni emociones, pero si causaba la risa de ellas al interpretarla. ( watch?v=eGpivJnITbM)

Nell:

This was never the way I planned / Nunca lo planee así— sonrío mientras cantaba

Not my intention / No era mi intención  
I got so brave, / Me puse tan atrevida — se coloco en una pose sensual

drink in hand / con bebida en mano  
Lost my discretion / perdí la discreción — coloco su mano en la boca como de pena  
It's not what, I'm used to / No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada  
Just wanna try you on / solo quiero probarte — se acerco a Rukia  
I'm curious for you / Tengo curiosidad por ti — cantó acariciando su rostro  
Caught my attention / Llamaste mi atención — las dos no pudieron evitar reírse, y el publico también.

Rukia y Nell

I kissed a girl and I liked it / Besé una chica y me gustó — las dos se señalaron  
The taste of her cherry chapstick / El sabor de su labial de cereza  
I kissed a girl just to try it / Besé a una chica solo para probarlo — sonrieron y dieron una pose inocente  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it / Espero que a mi novio no le importe — señalaron a Ichigo y Grimm

It felt so wrong / Se siente tan equivocado  
It felt so right / Se siente tan bien  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight / No significa que me haya enamorado esa noche  
I kissed a girl and I liked it / Besé una chica y me gustó  
I liked it / Me gustó — las dos volvieron a reírse

Rukia:  
No, I don't even know your name/ No, ni siquiera se tu nombre — se acercó a Nell  
It doesn't matter / No importa — sonrío mientras hacia una seña con la mano  
Your my experimental game/ eres mi juego experimental — le acaricio el rostro  
Just human nature / es simple naturaleza humana — cantó señalando al publico  
It's not what, good girls do/ no es lo que las buenas chicas hacen  
Not how they should behave / No es como se deberían comportar  
My head gets so confused / Mi cabeza esta tan confunda  
Hard to obey / difícil de obedecer — las dos agitaron su cabeza como si estuvieran confundidas y luego se rieron de nuevo.

Siguieron cantando y bailando un poco, mientras el público les aplaudía, sus amigos reían al igual que ellas. Al terminar las dos rieron con fuerza y el público les aplaudió.

— Estuvieron bien — dijeron los demás cuando ellas llegaron a la mesa, Yoruichi siguió llamando personas. Tenía mucho que había atardecido y ya la actividad estaba muy cerca de acabar

— Bueno, los últimos serán Ichigo y Ulquiorra — dijo Yoruichi, los dos chicos se vieron y luego voltearon a donde estaba Nell y le dieron una mala mirada. La chica solo sonrío y les dijo que subieran — Cantaran Know your enemy — añadió la morena

Ichigo y Ulquiorra se vieron, el primero sonrío y el pelinegro asintió dando afirmación. Ichigo se acerco a Yoruichi y esta dijo algo. El público estaba intrigado

— Tuvieron suerte, Ukitake me dijo que trajera instrumento por si acaso — comentó la morena dejando a los demás confundidos — Ichigo y Ulquiorra tocaran la canción

Ichigo le hizo una seña a Grimm y Uryu, para que estos se acercaran. Cada uno agarro su instrumento, estos estaban en el fondo del escenario. Grimm fue el único que quedo en el fondo con su batería los demás se acercaron al frente. Ichigo tomo su guitarra la igual que Ulquiorra. ( watch?v=uN0UZ1EM-Jk)

Se empezó a escuchar la batería de Grimm acompañada del bajo y luego las guitarras. El público se levanto de sus asientos y empezaron a saltar al ritmo de la canción.

Ichigo

Do you know the enemy? / ¿Conoces al enemigo?  
Do you know your enemy? / ¿Conoces a tu enemigo?  
well, got a know the enemy/ Bueno, tienes que saber quien es el enemigo — señalo al publico en especial a un chico de ello, este era Kaien

Ichigo y Ulquiorra  
Do you know the enemy? / ¿Conoces al enemigo? — los dos tocaban y cantaban con energía  
do you know your enemy? / ¿Conoces a tu enemigo?  
well,got a know the enemy/ Bueno, tienes que saber quien es el enemigo  
Do you know the enemy? / ¿Conoces al enemigo?  
do you know your enemy? / ¿Conoces a tu enemigo?  
well,got a know the enemy/ Bueno, tienes que saber quien es el enemigo

Ulquiorra:

Violence is an energy / La violencia es una energía  
against the enemy / que va en contra del enemigo  
Violence is an energy / la violencia es una energía — dijo con una mirada un poco fría

bringing on the fury / Traed la furia — cantó con mas fuerza

the choir infantry / Al coro de la infantería  
revolt against the honor to obey / Revuelta contra el honor de obedecer — esta parte lo dijo como si aconsejara

Ichigo  
overthrow the effigy/ Derriba la imagen — Ichigo cantaba con emoción  
the vast majority / La gran mayoría  
burning down the foreman of control / ardiendo bajo la negociaron del control

silence is the enemy / El silencio es un enemigo  
against your urgency /que va en contra de tus necesidades  
so rally up the demons of your soul/ así, que manifiéstate contra los demonios de tu interior

Los dos:  
Do you know the enemy? / ¿Conoces al enemigo? — La banda se escuchaba muy bien  
do you know your enemy? / ¿Conoces a tu enemigo?  
well,got a know the enemy/ Bueno, tienes que saber quien es el enemigo

Do you know the enemy? / ¿Conoces al enemigo? — Los dos se vieron de forma retadora  
do you know your enemy? / ¿Conoces a tu enemigo? — Cantaron mas fuerte  
well,got a know the enemy/ Bueno, tienes que saber quien es el enemigo— el público se animo mas

Ichigo:  
the insurgency will rise / la rebeldía crecerá — Ichigo dejo de tocar para cantar  
when the bloods been sacrificed / Cuando la sangre sea sacrificada  
don't be blinded by the lies / No te ciegues por las mentiras  
in your eyes / en tus ojos — Ulquiorra lo cubría con su guitarra mientras el cantaba

Luego Ichigo volvía a tocar compartiendo el solo con Ulquiorra, el público estaba muy animado y coreaban la canción. Grimm tocaba la batería con fuerza

Ulquiorra:  
Violence is an energy / La violencia es una energia  
from here to eternity / desde hoy hasta la eternidad  
violence is an energy / La violencia es energía  
silence is the enemy / El silencio es el enemigo  
so gimme gimme revolution / Así que traedme la revolución — esto lo dijo con mas sentimiento, se escuchaba su voz muy fuere sorprendiendo al publico.

Ichigo.:  
Do you know the enemy? / ¿Conoces al enemigo?  
Do you know your enemy? / ¿Conoces a tu enemigo?  
well,got a know the enemy/ Bueno, tienes que saber quien es el enemigo

Los dos:

Do you know the enemy? / ¿Conoces al enemigo?  
do you know your enemy? / ¿Conoces a tu enemigo?  
well,got a know the enemy/ Bueno, tienes que saber quien es el enemigo

Ichigo:

overthrow the effigy/ Derriba la imagen  
the vast majority / La gran mayoría  
burning down the foreman of control / ardiendo bajo la negociaron del control

Ulquiorra:  
silence is the enemy / El silencio es un enemigo  
against your urgency /que va en contra de tus necesidades  
so rally up the demons of your soul/ así, que manifiéstate contra los demonios de tu interior

El público aplaudió y gritaban animados, cuando la canción termino, Yoruichi dio por finalizada la actividad. Pero comento algo que los dejos más emocionados

— Mañana recuerde que es el festival — dijo Yoruichi — y además también recuerden que el escenario estará abierto para cualquier banda que quiera tocar

$%&/%

— ¿Qué tal si mañana tocamos algo en el escenario? — dijo Nell emocionada. Ya las chicas se dirigían a su dormitorio

— No se Nell, recuerda que el jueves también tocaremos — dijo Orihime, la cual seguía con dolor de garganta. Nell se quejo mientras caminaban

— Soi Fong se volvió a ir ¿No? — Pregunto o mas bien afirmó Rangiku a Nanao, esta solo asintió — Tenemos que averiguar que esconde Soi — las demás solo la vieron resignadas

$%&$

En la biblioteca prácticamente no había nadie, era un lugar silencioso, ademas que ya era de noche, claro la biblioteca seguía funcionando hasta las ocho de la noche y la profesora de guardia no estaba. Oculto por unos estantes estaban dos pelinegros

— Sabia que vendrías — dijo seriamente Byakuya mientras se acercaba a Soi, la cual no sabia si seguir adelante o detenerse. El pelinegro la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, poco a poco se acerco a los labios de la chica.

La besó de forma necesitada y esta correspondió; llevaban días encontrándose, no llegaban a mucho pero los dos no podían dejar de encontrarse, la atracción que sentía era muy fuerte. Mientras Byakuya exploraba a fondo la boca de Soi Fong, empezó a bajar una de sus manos por la espalda de la chica, haciendo que la pelinegra le recorriera unos escalofríos. Byakuya bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, la cual suspiro, siguió besando su cuello y mordiendo un poco dejando una pequeña marca. Volvió a su boca, con un beso lleno de pasión, mientras la chica le correspondía gustosa. Los dos estaban ardiendo, necesitaban llegar a más, el pelinegro volvió a bajar al cuello, mientras Soi fong le acariciaba la espalda y su cabello.

El pelinegro metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Soi, acaricio su vientre y empezó a subir. A llegar a sus pechos, la pelinegra suspiro cuando este tomo uno, se dio cuenta que ya estaban llegando lejos, pero no se podía detener, la chica siguió besando al pelinegro, ella trataba de controlarse y no podía, se sentía dominada por el deseo y él igual. Byakuya siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, empezó a acariciar la pierna de la pelinegra, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus besos necesitados al igual que sus caricias, pero un sonido arruino el momento. Al parecer alguien había entrado a la biblioteca.

Los dos se separaron en el acto, Byakuya se acomodo su camisa al igual que Soi, la chica trato de tapar la zona roja que le dejo Byakuya en el cuello, mientras le daba una mala mirada al pelinegro, el cual solo dio media sonrisa de forma arrogante y la besó. En eso escuchan unos murmullos y Soi por poco mandaba a volar al chico, prácticamente lo empujo.

— Es la voz de Rangiku escóndete — le dijo Soi mientras el pelinegro la veía. Ellos tenían esos encuentro, pero aun no había establecidos que eran y ninguno de los dos quería que los demás se dieran cuenta. El pelinegro se escondió, la chica trataba de controlar su respiración, estaba muy agitada y se sentía incomoda.

— Soi, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? — Dijo Rangiku al llegar a ella., esta estaba buscando algo fuera de lo común — Pesé que no estarías sola, escuchamos unos ruidos

— Debe ser alguien que esta en la biblioteca, yo solo buscaba un libro — dijo Soi eligiendo un libro al azar en el estante.

— ¿Qué libro? — preguntó curiosa Nanao y Soi Fong comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero claro no lo demostraba

— eeh — dijo viendo la portada del libro y mentalmente maldiciéndose por haber escogido ese libro. Rangiku se lo quito de las manos

— ¿Como cuidar su jardín? — dijo curiosa Rangiku mientras reía.

— Es para Yoruichi — respondió rápidamente la pelinegra — Quiere tener un jardín, pero no sabe como cuidarlo — las demás no quisieron preguntar, aunque en sus caras se demostraba que no le creían nada.

La pelinegra les dijo que tenia que buscar otro libro y ellas se fueron. Soi respiro tranquilamente cuando vio que se alejaban, pero luego escucho la risa de Byakuya, lo cual la sorprendió ya que nunca lo había escuchado reír, lo mínimo que daba era una media sonrisa.

— ¿Como cuidar su jardín? — dijo Byakuya riéndose, el mismo se sorprendió, pero la cara de la pelinegra le daba aun mas risa. Tenía años sin reír como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

— ¡No es gracioso! — Se quejo Soi mientras guardaba el libro — Además, no podemos seguir así, ya Byakuya dime lo que quieres — dijo de mala manera, el chico cambio su actitud a la misma seriedad de siempre y se acerco mas a ella

— A ti — le susurro en el oído, luego se alejo dejando a una pelinegra sonrojada y confundida — *Necesito una ducha de agua fría* — pensó el chico.

Continuara

— Ichigo ¿Recuerdas la apuesta?— dijo Kaien sonriendo

— ¡Desgraciado! — gritó Ichigo

— ¡Estuvieron genial! — dijo Nell mientras se lanzaba a Ulquiorra y Grimm

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutaran, gracias por tu sugerencia lovetamaki1 con respecto a la canción de Byakuya y Renji ( no la pude poner completa, pero me encanto esa canción y tal vez mas adelante la ponga para otra situación . Disculpen si no hay tanto Ichiruki y Ulquihime pero tengo planeado algo para esas parejas (para llegar a eso tengo que poner algunas situaciones). Es siguiente capitulo creo que sera mas interesante ya que expresare los pensamientos de algunos personajes ( como Byakuya y Nemú) para que puedan entender un poco sus sentimientos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	23. Chapter 23: Pensamientos y Sentimientos

¡Hola! Les traigo la continuación, muchas gracias por sus comentarios** Foreveryour:** No te preocupes que ahora es que le toca sufrir a Ichigo como antes dije nada es fácil en esta vida, y otros mas tendrán unos cuantos, muchas gracias por tu comentario;** lovetamaki1: **Gracias por siempre estar pendiente, ya coloque un poco de los pensamientos de Byakuya. Bueno sin mas que decir a leer

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Pensamientos y Sentimientos **

POV Byakuya

No puedo creer como esa pelinegra me saca de mis cabales, es increíble que me dominara el deseo, ahora me dirigía a mi habitación y necesitaba urgente, Muy urgente un baño de agua fría por culpa de esa chica. No podía resistir estar frente a ella sin querer besarla, por primera vez me siento tan atraído, y ella lograba que no pudiera controlarme, ¡Estuve apunto de hacerla mía en la biblioteca!, fue algo muy irracional de mi parte.

Siempre he sido serio y analítico, no puedo creer que me dejara llevar por el momento. Tengo que tratar de controlarme, no puedo seguir en esto, pero admito que Soi Fong parece una droga y que yo parezco adicto a ella. Además, estoy sorprendido con mis acciones, al ver la expresión que Soi Fong tenia cuando leyó el titulo del libro que había agarrado, tuve que contenerme para no reír y que me escucharan, esa chica había logrado hacerme reír después de tantos años, ni Rukia lo había logrado y lo logro solo con una pequeña acción.

Entre a mi habitación y no vi por ningún lado a Gin, probablemente estaba con Rangiku, no se lo que le ve, es una vaga, perezosa y gritona sin remedio. Mientras me duchaba escuche la puerta del cuarto y la voz de Gin avisando que ya había llegado. Salí y me coloque algo de ropa, Gin se veía un poco mal, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia, no era problema mío lo que le pasara

Fin de POV Byakuya

— Byakuya, ¿Alguna vez has querido hacer algo que no deberías hacer? — preguntó Gin sorprendiendo a el pelinegro.

— ¿De que hablas? — dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado una persona con la que no deberías tener nada? — volvió a preguntar el peliblanco.

— *Claro que si* — pensó Byakuya recordando lo acontecido con cierta pelinegra — ¿Qué sucedió? — dijo evadiendo la pregunta lo que hizo que el peliblanco volteara a verlo.

— Digamos que me gusta alguien y es la que menos me conviene, y con la que menos he querido tener algo — respondió.

— Increíble, tú sin querer algo con una chica — dijo el pelinegro.

— Muy gracioso, hablo en serio — dijo Gin mientras lo veía seriamente, el pelinegro se sorprendió — Es por que me lo prohibieron y además es una gran amiga, yo no duro mucho con mis relaciones y no quiero hacerle daño.

— *¿Se lo prohibieron?* — pensó Byakuya sin entender, pero no le dio importancia — Creo que deberías intentarlo, a Rangiku se le nota de lejos que gusta de ti — comentó viendo a Gin, el cual estaba sorprendido. — Es obvio que sabia de quien hablabas.

— Si, es verdad, no recordaba que me lo habías dicho el la fiesta de Halloween — dijo Gin recordando los sucesos — Y ahora que recuerdo, te he mencionado mucho que no lo tengo permitido, pero no te he dicho por que.

— Ese no es mi problema — dijo fríamente Byakuya — Solo te dije lo evidente

— Vamos, Byakuya, tu eres mi amigo, además necesito decírselo a alguien — añadió Gin y el pelinegro suspiro resignadamente, sabia que el chico igual se lo contaría— Desde pequeño viví cerca de Rangiku como sabes, pero entable una amistad con ella porque mis padres me lo pidieron, me dijeron que tenia que protegerla, no entendía por que hasta que una noche se reunieron mis padres y los de ella.

Flashback

En el despacho de una mansión se veían a dos mujeres y dos hombres, la estancia era elegante y amplia, el ambiente era un poco tenso y todos parecían pensar algo importante. Al entrar un chico de unos 14 años, todos lo vieron

— Gin, necesitamos hablar contigo — informó una de las mujeres, la cual era su madre, poseía los mismo ojos de su hijo

— Es obvio, por algo me llamaron— dijo el chico, los señores que no eran sus padres lo vieron de mala manera.

— Gin, los padres de Rangiku, quieren hablar contigo — dijo el padre del chico que poseía su mismo cabello — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos cuando conociste a Rangiku?

— Si, que la protegiera

— Ichimaru, ese será tu deber, por algo te han estado entrenando en Karate y Kendo; mi hija es muy torpe, inútil y rebelde, por lo que siempre esta metida en problemas, debe tener alguien que la cuide y que evite que traiga mala fama a nuestra familia y empresa y ese serás tu — dijo fríamente un hombre de cabellera castaña. Gin no podía creer lo mal que el hombre se expresaba de su hija

— Por algo es rebelde, con unos padres como ellos quien no lo seria — susurró para si, los padres de la chica obviaron su comentario

— Serás él que se encargue de ella y serás como su guardián — dijo la señora que tenia la misma tonalidad de cabello que Rangiku — Puedes ser su amigo, aunque nunca se te olvides que estas para protegerla.

— Y tienes terminantemente prohibido tener algo con ella — dijo el señor viendo fijamente al chico.

— No entiendo por que tienen que mandar a alguien mas a hacer lo que ustedes pueden hacer — dijo Gin de mala manera mientras salía, añadió antes de irse — Lo haré

Fin de Flashback

Byakuya estaba un poco asombrado por la actitud de los padres de la chica, nunca pensó que la actitud de Rangiku venia de allí. Era obvio que la chica quería llamar la atención y también explicaba lo sensible que era.

— Acepte para estar cerca de ella y evitar que le hicieran daño, además que ayudo a que mis padres tuvieran mas acciones en la empresas de los padres de Ran— dijo Gin — Y no me importo esa norma, ya que en ese momento no sentía mas que amistad por ella o eso creía — añadió

— Ya entiendo porque me hiciste acompañarte a seguirla la otra vez en el centro comercial, ¿Por esa norma no quieres nada con ella? — Dijo Byakuya pero Gin voltio la cara — ¿O ya tuviste algo con ella?

— Esta bien, lo admito, la he besado unas cuantas — dijo Gin, Byakuya lo miro fijamente— Esta bien muchas — siguió el pelinegro viéndolo — Ok, lo admito he tenido sexo con ella

— No tenia necesidad de escuchar eso — dijo Byakuya — Si ya has pasado tanto con ella y ya rompiste la norma ¿No entiendo que quieres?

— No quiero dañarla, pero también me gusta demasiado — dijo el peliblanco — Además tiene un cuerpo de infarto — añadió perdido en sus recuerdos.

— No quiero seguir escuchando — dijo Byakuya interrumpiéndolo.

— Bueno en fin, no quiero dañarla, pero quiero algo con ella — añadió el peliblanco desesperado.

— Te estas dado cuenta que ya te acostaste con ella y que probablemente la has dañado ya con tu indecisión —comentó Byakuya como un tono que daba a entender lo evidente.

— ¡Maldición! Lo se — Gritó Gin con cara desesperada — Quiero arreglarlo, pero…— se quedo pensativo.

— Gin, lo que tu tienes miedo es de establecer una relación seria y que no puedas sostenerla mucho tiempo — dijo directamente Byakuya dejando pensativo al chico.

$%&$

El día siguiente, el ambiente estaba muy frío, todo los estudiantes tenían suéter o ropa abrigadora. Ese día seria un festival, los clubes harían presentaciones en varias área de la escuela y todo el día el escenario estaría abierto para cualquier banda que quisiera tocar. La mayoría de los chicos se reunieron al mediodía en el comedor

— Dormí muy bien — exclamó Nell mientras entraba al lugar, Rukia, Nemú y Orihime la acompañaban

— Claro, parecías muerta — dijo Rukia riéndose — A Orihime casi se le cayo todo lo que estaba en la habitación y tu ni te moviste — añadió haciendo sonrojar a Orihime.

— Lo siento — se disculpo Orihime, ya que había despertado a Rukia y a Nemú por tanto ruido que hizo.

— No te preocupes, Hime — dijo Rukia cariñosamente. Al llegar a la mesa de siempre todos estaban allí, hablando de lo que iban hacer en el trascurso del día..

— Orihime ¿Vas a venir a verme? — preguntó Tatsuki, ella tendría una presentación, ya que pertenecía al grupo de Taekwondo, la chica asintió emocionada.

— Yo la acompaño — dijo Renji logrando que Tatsuki se sonrojara, aunque no era muy visible, algunas chicas se dieron cuenta.

Planificaron lo que iban a hacer, y se dividieron para ir a diferentes lugares. Ichigo, Grimm y otros chicos fueron al campo de futbol, donde jugarían un partido amistoso con otro equipo. Esta seria la demostración por parte del equipo de Futbol para el festival.

— Pensaron demasiado para la demostración — dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente causando la risa de la mayoría, pero fueron callados por una voz a sus espaldas.

— Yo había pensado en que hicieran algo distinto — dijo Yoruichi haciendo que todos voltearan — Pero Kempachi me dijo que seria más divertidos ver el partido.

— Claro, si no hay arbitro y prácticamente se matan en el campo — dijo para si Uryu pero fue escuchado por la morena.

— Esta vez nosotros elegimos a los participantes — dijo riéndose la morena, todos le recorrió un escalofrío.

$%&$

Las chicas habían ido a ver la presentación de una banda que se escuchaba muy bien, cuando acabaron, decidieron ir a ver el partido de futbol. Cuando llegaron ya había público en todos los asientos, así que decidieron sentarse en el césped a ver el partido.

— Bien el equipo de este lado estará conformado por Nnoitra, Kaien, Ggio, Ikkaku y el nuevo — dijo Kempachi en medio del campo de futbol acompañado de Yoruichi. La mayoría se extraño por lo último que dijo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la persona que señalo.

Era un chico de cabellos oscuro, piel pálida y poseía un aire misterioso, se veía serenidad en su rostro aunque ya llegaba al punto inexpresivo, la mayoría de las chicas gritaron y susurraron cosas, mientras los chicos lo veían un poco mal y otros con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Y de que año será? — dijo Rangiku tratando de detallarlo, no se podía negar que tenia buen físico.

— ¿Es idea mía o no se parece un poco a Ulquiorra? — comentó Rukia detallando.

— Es verdad — respondieron algunas.

— Shunsui-sensei me había comentado algo, creo que es de 4-A, empezara después de vacaciones — añadió Nanao.

— ¡Suertudas! — dijo riéndose Rangiku mientras le dirigía una mirada a Orihime, Nell y Rukia.

— *Esto es malo, muy malo* — pensó Nell y dirigió su vista a Grimm y a Ulquiorra preocupada. Todos los comentarios del campo cesaron al escuchar la voz de Yoruichi.

— Y los de este lado, están conformado por Grimm, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquiorra y Uryu — dijo Yoruichi sonriendo por la cara del último nombrado.

El juego empezó, las chicas empezaron a gritar el nombre de algunos jugadores animándolos. Después de varios golpes, pelear, empujones y sarcasmo, estaban a 2-2, estaban empatados y quedaban algunos minutos. Grimm logro quitarle el balón a Ggio, y se lo lanzó a Grimm el cual se lo iba a pasar a Ichigo, pero Nnoitra logro quitarle el balón de un empujón y lo lanzo a la portería, Uryu lo detuvo y se lo lanzo a Ichigo, el cual se lo paso a Byakuya. Siguieron quitándose el balón y tratando de anotar goles. Hubo un pequeño encontronazo entre Grimm y Nnoitra, pero no llego a mucho, Ulquiorra le logro quitar el balón a Kaien, este empezó a tratar de esquivar los jugadores que lo marcaban, hasta que el chico nuevo logro quitarle el balón, pero no llego muy lejos ya que el pelinegro se lo volvió a quitar y corrió lejos de él con una velocidad impresionante.

— ¡Dale Ulqui tu puedes! — gritó Nell animando a las chicas a gritarle. El pelinegro ya había pasado la mitad del campo, logro esquivar a Ggio y estaba por lanzarla cuando escucho algo que le hizo sonreír, aunque casi nadie lo noto.

— ¡Tu puedes Ulquiorra! — apoyó Orihime sorprendiendo a las chicas y haciéndolas reír. El pelinegro lanzó el balón tan fuerte, que el portero se tuvo que agachar ya que venia a tanta velocidad que no la podía detener. Marcaron gol ganado así en el último minuto.

Las chicas gritaron de alegría y el equipo se acerco a Ulquiorra para felicitarlo, el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada a Orihime como de agradecimiento.

— Creo que Ulquiorra te dedico el gol — comentó Rukia sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a la chica — Te vio antes de lanzar el balón y ahora te vuelve a ver.

— Eso no significa nada — dijo Orihime sonrojada.

— Claro que si, Ulquiorra estaba muy concentrado en el juego y te volteo a ver solo a ti cuando lo apoyaste, eso significa mucho — dijo Nell sonriendo.

$%&$

La chica se fueron a ver la presentación de Tatsuki y algunos chicos las acompañaron. Otros fueron al vestidor a cambiarse.

— Estuvo muy bien el gol, Emo — dijo Grimm a Ulquiorra riéndose, este solo le dio una mirada que helaría a cualquiera — Tenemos que hablar — le susurró después, el pelinegro solo asintió.

— Por ahora nos ganaron — dijo Nnoitra arrogantemente, acompañado de Kaien y Ggio, estos dos veían a Ichigo y a Byakuya de mala manera.

— Ichigo ¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta? — dijo Kaien sonriendo.

— Si, ya la gane — dijo Ichigo también sonriendo.

— No, claro que no, aun no te has acostado con ella — dijo el chico, logrando que la sonrisa en el rostro de Ichigo desapareciera y la sustituyera por una mirada de odio.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? — preguntó el chico sin afirmar o negar nada.

— Por tu actual expresión, como aun no te has acostado con ella, tengo posibilidades de ganar — dijo Kaien — El plazo es hasta enero cuando volvamos de vacaciones, así que aun me da tiempo de quitarte a tu novia y bueno tu sabes lo demás.

— ¡Desgraciado! — gritó Ichigo tratando de golpearlo pero lo detuvieron Uryu y Grimm.

— Nos vemos, Ichigo — dijo Kaien sonriendo.

— ¡Lo matare! — dijo Ichigo fuera de sus casillas.

— Ichigo, creo que es buena idea que anules la apuesta — dijo Uryu— Si Rukia se entera.

— No se puede enterar, además la voy a anular, no me voy a acostar con Rukia por una apuesta — dijo Ichigo mas tranquilo — Además, solo hice la apuesta por que en ese momento estaba muy alterado.

— ¿Enserio no te has acostado con la enana? — preguntó Grimm incrédulo.

— Si, no soy como tu — dijo el chico pero logrando que Grimm desviara su mirada.

$%&$

Ya atardeciendo las chicas y los chicos se encontraron en el escenario del jardín, hablaron un rato y se dirigieron a uno de los salones de clases, allí había un Karaoke, varios chicos reunidos entre amigos disfrutaban lo que quedaba del día. Ellos se sentaron a observar y algunos a participar. Nadie había notado que faltaban dos personas exceptuando a Ichigo y Orihime, estos lo observaron irse.

En un salón cercano, mas especifico en el de música, se veía a una pelinegra recostada de una de las paredes viendo por la ventana cercana a ella. Tenía una expresión melancólica, dirigió su vista a un grupo de amigos reunidos cerca del edificio. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Nemú, sorprendiéndola ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin llorar, acaba de discutir de nuevo con su padre, solo que esta vez su padre no logro golpearla. Se sentía un poco mal, recordó una canción que expresaba lo que en ese momento sentía, saco su Ipop y se coloco sus audífonos. Coloco la canción, y se dejo caer apoyada en la pared. Empezó a cantar bajo, no quería que la escucharan. ( watch?v=XRd4-kDlXw8)

Please, please forgive me / Por favor, por favor, perdóname  
But I won't be home again./ Pero no volveré a casa otra vez  
Maybe someday you'll look up,/ Tal vez algún día me valores

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one/ y apenas conciente, le dirás a alguien:  
"Isn't something missing?"/ "¿No hace falta algo? — otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla

You won't cry for my absence, I know / No lloraras por mi ausencia, lo se  
You forgot me long ago./ Me olvidaste hace mucho tiempo — pensó en la actitud de su padre  
Am I that unimportant...?/ ¿Soy tan poco importante?  
Am I so insignificant...?/ ¿Soy tan insignificante?  
Isn't something missing?/ ¿No hace falta algo?  
Isn't someone missing me?/ ¿No me extraña nadie? — cantó con mas fuerza, se sentía sola en ese momento.

Even though I'm the sacrifice, / Aunque sea sacrificada — cerró los ojos  
You won't try for me, not now./ No harás nada por mi, no ahora  
Though I'd die to know you love me, / Aunque muriera para saber que me quieres  
I'm all alone./ Estoy absolutamente sola —abrió los ojos y vio el salón  
Isn't someone missing me?/ ¿No me extraña nadie? — volvió la vista a la ventana.

Please, please forgive me, / Por favor, por favor, perdóname  
But I won't be home again. / Pero no volveré a casa otra vez  
I know what you do to yourself,/ Se lo que te hiciste a ti mismo  
I breathe deep and cry out,/ Respiro profundamente y grito  
"Isn't something missing?/ ¿No hace falta algo?  
Isn't someone missing me?"/ ¿No me extraña nadie?

Even though I'm the sacrifice, / Aunque sea sacrificada  
You won't try for me, not now./ No harás nada por mi, no ahora— canto con mas sentimiento  
Though I'd die to know you love me, / Aunque muriera para saber que me quieres  
I'm all alone./ Estoy absolutamente sola  
Isn't someone missing me?/ ¿No me extraña nadie?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,/ Y si sangro, sangraré— vio un viejo moretón que tenia en el brazo  
Knowing you don't care./ Sabiendo que no te importa  
And if I sleep just to dream of you/ Y si duermo solo para soñar contigo  
And wake without you there,/ Y despertar sin ti  
Isn't something missing?/ ¿No falta algo?  
Isn't something... /¿No es algo…?— otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla

Even though I'm the sacrifice, / Aunque sea sacrificada — su voz se quebraba un poco  
You won't try for me, not now./ No harás nada por mi, no ahora  
Though I'd die to know you love me, / Aunque muriera para saber que me quieres  
I'm all alone./ Estoy absolutamente sola

Isn't something missing?/ ¿No falta algo?  
Isn't someone missing me?/ ¿No me extraña alguien? — susurró a la nada

Escucho las últimas notas de la canción, y vio que alguien entraba al salón, ella se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente. Vio un pelinegro acercarse a ella, este le sonrío dándole ánimo

— No estas sola, y claro que alguien te extraña — dijo Uryu mientras se acercaba mas a ella y la abrazaba, la chica correspondió, definitivamente para ella Uryu era alguien que la calmaba, parecía su tranquilizante personal.

— ¿Desde cuando estas allí? — preguntó curiosa Nemú aun estando abrazada a el

— Escuche la mitad de la canción, cantas muy bien — susurró el chico a su oído, haciéndola sonrojar — Aunque antes de llegar vi salir a tu padre de aquí y siendo sincero me preocupe ¿No te golpeo? — preguntó mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y la evaluaba con la mirada.

— No, solo gritó al igual que yo — dijo Nemú con una mirada cansada. Uryu tenía en ese momento muchas ganas de golpear al profesor, pero se controlo.

— Ven, los chicos van al auditorio a ver las obras — comentó el pelinegro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y se retiraban del salón.

$%&/$

La obra había empezado, cuando Uryu y Nemú llegaron a donde se encontraban ellos. Ichigo bromeo con Uryu y Orihime solo le sonrío cuando Nemú se sentó al lado de ella. La obra era muy interesante, un poco dramática, pero a las chicas las dejo encantada. Era una historia de un trágico amor, al final los personajes morían, el club de teatro actuaba muy bien, algunas chicas se les salieron unas lagrimas al ver morir a los personajes. Ichigo, Grimm, Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Gin y Uryu se levantaron de su asiento, sorprendiendo a las chicas. Este solo dijeron que ya regresaban, el profesor Ukitake, Yoruichi y Shunsui aparecieron en el escenario al terminar la obra.

— Se presentara otra obra, pero antes de que empiece dos bandas tocaran un poco mientras los actores se acomodan— dijo Ukitake mientras al escenario subía una de las 7 bandas que quedaban en la competencia, esta toco una canción instrumental que dejo a todos encantados.

El ambiente se volvió mas encantador y fantástico, como si planearon que tocaran para que el publico se ambientara y abriera su imaginación al la historia que mas adelante presentarían.

— Ahora viene, un grupo que presentara una canción que me sorprendió un poco cuando la escuche por primera vez, quiero que los profesores los escuchen y ustedes opinen — dijo Ukitake, mientras se retiraba del escenario.

El lugar estaba ambientado a la historia que pronto se narraría, en el fondo del escenario se veía un paisaje con la luna en el medio, y otras utilerías alrededor. De una de las cortinas apareció un alguien que coloco dos sillas en cada esquina del escenario y luego aparecieron dos chicos, cada uno con un violonchelo lo que sorprendió a todos. Los dos se sentaron y se colocaron en posiciones, apareció en el escenario Grimm mientras se colocaba en la batería que había en el fondo. Nell y Rukia se sorprendieron. Luego apareció Uryu con su bajo. ( watch?v=1t7wlj9wzrw)

Los dos chicos que entraron primero, empezaron a tocar su cello, inundando el auditorio de un hermoso sonido. Apareció Byakuya para sorpresa de todos arrastrado la base del micrófono hasta que llego al centro donde empezó a cantar.

Solo tú puedes borrar— su voz se escuchaba sensual

El dolor que tengo en mí— el pelinegro dirigió su vista a Soi

Hacerlo que muera y no dejarme morir

Dime lo que quiero oír— se escuchó la batería de Grimm

Mentiras dolor sin fin

Pero no te iras de aquí

No puedo vivir sin ti— estiro su mano como si quisiera alcanzar algo

Mi alma se marchita si te alejas

Déjate entender— dijo con fuerza viendo a Soi, al escenario se unieron Ichigo y Gin con sus guitarras y Uryu empezó a tocar con ellos.

Solo tú puedes calmar el hambre de ti — Byakuya señalo al público

Miedos y sombras que habitan en mí— se señalo

No quiero estar así— Cantó con fuerza

Nunca te iras de mi

Pues solo tú

Puedes calmar el fuego en mí— el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada a Soi y sonrío con un poco de arrogancia.

El publico estaba asombrado por lo bien que se escuchaba, era una mezcla poco común, pero se escuchaba muy bien. El público parecía encantado con la banda, y más cuando vieron a Ulquiorra aparecer con otro micrófono y empezar a cantar.

El cuarto se va a caer y mi alma va con el— señalo su pecho

Tratas de desenterrar la idea de verme mal

El odio deja ver que no hay nada que este bien— negó con su cabeza

Pues tú haces que mi alma grite y pida piedad— dirigió sus hermosos ojos verdes a Orihime

Byakuya:

Dime que es lo que tú quieres que te diga— señaló a Soi

Si no hay más que hacer— cantó con fuerza

Byakuya y Ulquiorra:

Solo tú puedes calmar el hambre de ti

Miedos y sombras que habitan en mí

No quiero estar así

Nunca te iras de mi

Pues solo tú

Puedes calmar el fuego en mí

Se escucho un solo de guitarra que compartían Ichigo y Gin, Uryu se les unió con el bajo. El público quedo encantado, parecían hipnotizados con la banda, no podían dejar de ver las acciones del grupo.

Rabia y odio en mi interior— Cantó Ulquiorra con fuerza

En mi interior

Miente, miente que te quedas si te alejas— Ulquiorra a pesar de no expresar mucho

No se que me pase si te marchas— Cantaba con mucho sentimiento

Quedare a merced de mis demonios— vio a los ojos de Orihime

Déjate entender

Byakuya y Ulquiorra

Solo tú puedes calmar el hambre de ti

Miedos y sombras que habitan en mí

Solo tú puedes calmar el hambre de ti

Miedos y sombras que habitan en mí

No quiero estar así— los dos negaron

Nunca te iras de mi

Pues solo tú— los dos miraron a Soi y a Orihime

Puedes calmar el fuego en mí

Se escucharon las últimas notas, y el público estaba asombrado, pero no duraron ni un minuto para que se escuchara la lluvia de aplausos. Los profesores también se veían sorprendidos. Al auditorio ingreso el director haciendo callar a todos los presentes, se acerco al escenario

— Ustedes, tocaran en la reunión del sábado — dijo Yamamoto, haciendo que todos se vieran los rostros sorprendidos

— ¿Qué? — gritaron algunos alumnos e integrantes de la banda

— Ya elegí a los que se presentaran ese día, luego les pasare unas notas, pero ustedes participaran — añadió el director mientras salía dejando a todos aun sorprendidos.

Todos volvieron aplaudir y los chicos bajaron del escenario y la obra comenzó cuando los chicos llegaron donde se encontraban los demás, todos los felicitaron, Rukia se acerco a Ichigo y este la beso con mucho sentimiento y con delicadeza, definitivamente ese chico estaba enamorado de su novia.

— Kurotsaki — susurró Byakuya con un tono amenazante y este la dejo de besar, todos rieron.

— ¡Estuvieron genial! — dijo Nell mientras se lanzaba a Ulquiorra y Grimm, esta la sostuvieron para que no cayeran.

Todos se sentían un poco cansados, así que decidieron irse antes de que terminaran la obra, mañana seria la presentación de las bandas y ya los profesores les advirtieron que esta si seria evaluativa. Se fueron a descansar

La mayoría se fueron a sus dormitorios, exceptuando a Nell, Ulquiorra y Grimm, ellos se encontraban hablando en el salón de música. Se veían muy serios

— ¿Creen que Aizen … — no pudo terminar de preguntar Nell debido a que Ulquiorra la interrumpió

— No, es poco probable — dijo el pelinegro mientras la chica se veía un poco nerviosa

— Tenemos que vigilarlo, no sabemos que hace aquí — comentó Grimm

— Yo solo digo que si el se llega acercar a mis amigos con intenciones sucias ¡Lo mataré! — Amenazó Nell sorprendiendo a los dos chicos — Yo lo dije desde un principio cuando conocí a los chicos que no participare en el juego de Aizen, aunque así tenga que perder todo.

La chica lo dijo con tanta seguridad, Grimm la abrazo y Ulquiorra solo le acaricio el cabello, al parecer la llegada del nuevo altero un poco a Nell.

— Lo sabemos Nell, y nosotros también te entendemos — dijo Grimm — No te preocupes, Ulquiorra y yo le dijimos a Aizen que esta vez no participaremos.

— Solo esperemos a ver que jugada hará y tratar de evitar que los dañen — comentó Ulquiorra.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio y acordaron esperar, salieron del salón en dirección a sus dormitorios, pero en medio camino se encontraron con la persona que menos querían.

— ¡Primo! — Saludo el chico nuevo con un rostro indiferente pero con una media sonrisa— Nell, estas más hermosa — añadió.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — preguntó Grimm saliéndose de sus casillas pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo con una seña.

— Me dijeron que este era un instituto muy entretenido, así que pedí que me trasfirieran — explico el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Aizen? — preguntó directamente Ulquiorra, el chico lo vio y sonrío

— No, no te preocupes no fue él, solo sentí curiosidad, aunque te sugiero que cuides a esa princesita que tienes por allí — comentó el chico mientras empezaba a caminar para alejarse de ellos.

— Muramasa, te sugiero que no te acerques a ella — dijo Ulquiorra inexpresivo pero su tono estaba cargado de amenaza

— Tratare de intentarlo, tienes muy buen gusto— dijo el castaño antes de irse. Ulquiorra solo lo observo con una mirada fría y los tres volvieron a su camino

El día siguiente, seguía el ambiente frío muy temprano en la mañana las bandas practicaban, el concierto para sorpresa de todos seria en el auditorio, y los profesores evaluarían sus actuación. Shunsui-sensei les pidió a los alumnos que tocarían en la reunión dirigirse al salón e música, allí les explicarían lo que tenían que hacer…

Continuara…

Avances del próximo capítulo

— Inoue Orihime — se presentó la chica

— ¿Qué? — gritaron varios de los chicos a la vez

— ¡Te ves muy bien, Soi! — dijeron Nell y Rangiku a la vez

— ¿Aizen? — dijeron un pelinegro y un rubio viendo a la persona que acaba de llegar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les gustara, si pueden me dan su opinión. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	24. Chapter 24: Concierto y Salida

¡Hola! Espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo y disculpen lo largo, gracias por sus comentarios, **Foreveryour:** Me agrada mucho cuando comentas, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y** lovetamaki1: **Gracias por estar siempre pendiente, a mi también me agrada el personaje de Kaien, pero en este fic lo tuve que colocar problemático jaja. Si mas que decirle, los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Concierto y salida **

Shunsui-sensei les pidió a los alumnos que tocarían en la reunión dirigirse al salón e música, allí les explicarían lo que tenían que hacer. En el salón se encontraron solo tres bandas elegidos por Yamamoto, una de las bandas que formaban parte de la competencia, la que formo Ichigo y los otros chicos; y por ultimo la de Nell. El profesor les dio unas normas y luego todos se retiraron; las normas no le agradaron mucho a las bandas, pero tenían que acatarlas.

— Bueno creo que esta vez no tocaremos nada interesante en la dichosa reunión — dijo Nell resignada mientras salía con sus amigos del auditorio.

— Claro que si nos divertiremos — dijo Gin con una sonrisa, los demás supieron rápidamente que al chico se le había ocurrido una idea.

En la tarde, todos estaban emocionados, este seria el último día que pasaba el instituto antes de las vacaciones de la temporada navideña. Nell, Rukia y las demás habían quedado en reunirse en el jardín, ya que Rangiku tenían que decirles algo importante. Orihime iba tarde al encuentro por lo que corrió en dirección al jardín, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia caminando desde la otra dirección y término tropezando con un castaño, este le cayó encima quedando en una situación nada cómoda para la chica y un poco comprometedora.

— Lo siento, me distraje — dijo Orihime tratando de levantarse, pero el chico no se movía. El chico la vio a los ojos, parecía examinarla haciendo que la chica se llenara de nerviosismo.

— No te preocupes, yo también iba distraído — dijo el castaño su rostro no expresaba mucho, pero se la quedo viendo como esperando su nombre.

— Inoue Orihime — se presentó, aun debajo de él, pero por más que trataba de levantarse el chico se lo impedía.

— Interesante nombre — dijo el chico pero no pudo añadir más ya que a lo lejos se escucho un grito.

— ¡Muramasa! — Gritó Nell corriendo hacia el chico y para sorpresa de Rukia, Nemú que la acompañaban, la chica empujo al castaño y levanto a Orihime — ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó

— Solo me tropecé Nell, deja el drama — dijo el chico sorprendiendo mas a las demás.

— No te quiero ver cerca de ella — amenazó la chica mientras se alejaba con una extrañada Orihime y las demás la siguieron.

— Eso ya lo veremos — dijo el castaño dando una media sonrisa y observando un collar en sus manos, este era el de Orihime.

%&/$

— ¿No te hizo o dijo nada? — preguntó Nell ya llegando al jardín mientra examinaba a la chica.

— No — respondió un poco confundida Orihime.

— Ese era el chico nuevo ¿no? — Comentó Rukia mientras se sentaba junto a ellas en el césped — ¿Cómo lo conoces Nell? — añadió.

— *Grimm y Ulqui ahora si me matan, yo y mi gran boca* — pensó la chica mientras veía a los lados buscando la forma de escaparse de la pregunta.

La suerte la ilumino ya que Rangiku y las demás llegaron justo a tiempo, llegaron hablando de una salida al centro comercial y un día de chicas.

POV Nell

Estuve cerca de que Ulqui y Grimm me mataran, pero no pude evitar correr hacia Orihime cuando la vi con él, me preocupa que ese idiota se acerque mucho a mis amigos, no estoy segura que intenciones tenga pero se que traerá mucho mas problemas. Si Ulquiorra se entera de que Muramasa se acerco a Orihime, lo matara, no le importara si es su primo, ese chico me va a traer grandes dolores de cabeza. Estuve un rato perdida en mis pensamientos y cuando me di cuenta, las chicas estaban hablando de una salida al centro comercial.

— Será un día de chicas, compraremos los vestidos que llevaremos a la reunión y disfrutaremos de nuestro primer día libre — dijo riéndose Rangiku.

Vi a Soi Fong, Tatsuki y Nemú verse las caras, me dio un poco de risa la situación, decidí dejar de pensar en el idiota y unirme a la conversación, el día siguiente seria un día muy interesante.

Fin de POV Nell

El atardecer anuncio el comienzo de las presentaciones, las bandas se estaban preparando. En el auditorio se fue llenando poco a poco por los estudiantes, las bandas se empezaron a presentar. Todas las bandas habían quedado en hacer una presentación entretenida para el público. Los profesores los estaban evaluando, pero el ambiente se volvió tan cómodo que la mayoría de las bandas no tuvieron fallas, ya que se divertían tocando. La tercera era la de Ichigo, Rukia subió emocionada con los chicos detrás de ella. Se colocaron en sus lugares. ( watch?v=PHA2Dxva6S0)

Rukia:

Change— se escuchaba el bajo de Uryu acompañándola

nabikanai nagasarenai yo/ No me inclinare ni seré arrastrada  
Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no/ Quiero ser honesta con lo que ahora siento

Change

nando demo umarekawaru no/ No importa cuantas veces renazca  
Kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo / Abrazare mi tristeza mientras corro — se abrazo a si misma y sonrío al publico. Se escucho a toda la banda

Tanoshii uragiri ni atte/ Estuve triste cuando me traicionaste— señalo al publico

torawarenai watashi ga koko ni iru no/ Pero no pudiste atraparme aquí estoy

Tarinai tsuki nai nan datte/ No es suficiente y no tiene un final

motto hizumasete yo ah/ Intenta confundirme mas ah  
Pataan ka shita konna sekai ja/ (Infesta) Este es un mundo loco— realizo una seña

jibun ga darena no ka wakaranaku naru/ A veces me hace perder de vista quien soy  
Waku ni hamari takunai wa/ ¿No quieres dejar los caminos tradicionales?

kimetsukenaide yo/ Solo no tomes la decisión por mi — se señalo

Michi naki michi o iku no/ Estoy siguiendo mi propio camino

Soko ni itatte matte itatte/ Estando de pie

nani mo hajimaranai/ Nunca poniendo las cosas en movimiento — La banda se escuchaba muy bien. El publico se animo.

Change

nabikanai nagasarenai yo/ No me inclinare ni seré arrastrada — negó mientras cantaba  
Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no/ Quiero ser honesta con lo que ahora siento  
Dareka no omoi dori ni wa sasenai wa ah/ No dejare que te salgas con la tuya

Change

nando demo umarekawaru no/ No importa cuantas veces renazca  
Kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo / Abrazare mi tristeza mientras corro  
Anata no moto ni wa mou kaerenai wa / No volveré a estar a tu lado  
Atashi wa atashi rashiku / Voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera

I wanna change/ quiero cambiar — sonrío con una mirada decidida, se escucharon con mas fuerza las guitarras de Ichigo y Ulquiorra

Nande sonna tameratte/ ¿Que pasa con las vacilaciones?

mitasarenai anata wa doko ni iru no?/ ¿Quién garantiza mi propia seguridad?  
Kienai sabinai furikitte/ Esto no desaparece

motto hau rasete yo/ Nunca se oxida, quítamelo  
Kawattakara kizuku sekai wa/ Llama mucho la atención

ima no watashi o utsushite kureru deshou/ Este mundo empieza a ser consciente del cambio  
Anata no omou mirai wa/ Esta lanzando una nueva pagina, imitando

nani ga utsutte iru no?/ ¿Y que esta imitando? ¿Qué es un futuro para ti? — señalo al publico

Ai naki asu e iku no/ Mañana yo sigo sin amor  
Hiki tomenaide koishiku tatte/ No dejo de escuchar, voy a extrañarlo

atashi wa susumitai/ Pero quiero seguir adelante — recorrió el escenario mientras cantaba, los chicos tocaban con animo.

Change

tomaranai furimukanai yo/ No parare y no mirare hacia atrás  
Itsu datte shinjitsu motomete itai no/ En cualquier momento yo buscare la verdad  
Namida mo itoshiku omoeru ki ga suru/ Incluso creo que mis lagrimas son hermosas  
Change

wasurenai nakushitakunai/ No olvidare y nunca perder  
Yorokobi mo dakishimete hashiridasuyo/ Todavía abrazo mi alegría mientras corro  
Anata no moto kara hanarete shimatte mo/ / Por fin puedo correr a tu lado— Vio a Ichigo  
Atashi wa atashi rashiku / Voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera — dijo Rukia mientras saltaba

I wanna change/ Quiero cambiar

Se escucharon las Guitarras de Ichigo y Ulquiorra con fuerza, el público se animo aun mas, los dos guitarristas se veían disfrutando y el baterista n ose quedaba atrás. Rukia tomo de nuevo el micrófono

Atashi ga kawatta saki ni anata ga iru nara/ Antes de que yo cambiara, tu estabas allí  
Anata ga kawatta saki ni atashi ga iru nara/ Antes de que yo cambiara, tu estabas allí

Change oh change oh

hashiri dasu yo/ Mientras corro

Change — El pùblico coreo con la pelinegra

nabikanai nagasarenai yo/ No me inclinare ni seré arrastrada  
Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no/ Quiero ser honesta con lo que ahora siento  
Dareka no omoi dori ni wa sasenai wa ah/ No dejare que te salgas con la tuya

Change

nando demo umarekawaru no/ No importa cuantas veces renazca  
Kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo / Abrazare mi tristeza mientras corro

Futari de onaji keshiki ga mireru nara/ Si somos capaces de ver  
Anata no moto ni itsuka kaeritai wa/ el mismo punto de vista otra vez  
Atashi wa atashi rashiku / Algun dia quiero volver a ti — sonrío al publico

I Wana change/ Quiero cambiar

Se escucharon las ultimas notas de la canción y el publico estallo en gritos y aplausos, todos estaba animados, los profesores le dieron una buena puntuación. Luego de ellos pasaron tres bandas y llego el turno de la banda de Gin, así que ellos subieron al escenario.

— No puedo creer que haga esto— susurró para si Byakuya mientras subía al escenario, Gin lo escucho y sonrío.

— Oh vamos Byakuya, diviértete un poco — dijo Gin mientras Renji y Hisagi se acercaban — Además todas las bandas quedamos en hacer una presentación entretenida.

— Si, pero no puedo creer que tocaremos esto — dijo mientras terminaban de organizarse, Hisagi y Renji se empezaron a reír, para ellos ese momento valía oro.

Renji se coloco detrás de la batería con una gran sonrisa, Hisagi a un lado y Byakuya, para sorpresa de todos, del otro lado con su guitarra, Gin se coloco en el centro. ( watch?v=HLx7oo6rviY)

Yeah yeah— Se escucho en seguida a toda la banda, Byakuya era el único que no cantaba, el público se animo.

Gin:  
I think i did it again/ Creo que lo he vuelto a hacer  
I made you believe /Te he hecho creer — se escuchaba el bajo y la batería

we're more than just friends/ Que somos mas que amigos — sonrío mientras cantaba  
It might seem like a crush/ Puedo parecer muy directo  
But it doesn't mean that i'm serious/ Pero eso no significa que vaya en serio  
'cause to lose all my senses/ Porque puedo perder todo mi sentido  
That is just so typically me/ Es algo tan típico en mi — se señalo  
Oh baby, baby— La banda se escuchaba muy bien

Oops!...i did it again/ Oops! Lo he vuelto a hacer  
I played with your heart, / He jugado con tu corazón

got lost in the game/ Y lo acabaras perdiendo  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...you think i'm in love/ Oops! Creíste que estaba enamorado  
That i'm sent from above/ Que sentía mucho mas  
I'm not that innocent/ pero no soy tan inocente — Gin le sonrío a una chica del publico que lo veía de una manera muy seria

You see my problem is this/ Ves que mi problema es este  
I'm dreaming away/ Siempre estoy soñando — Gin recorría muy animado el escenario  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist/ Deseando que lo héroes realmente existan  
I cry, watching the days/ Lloro, viendo los días pasar  
Can't you see i'm a fool in so many ways/ Ves que soy bastante tonto por varias razones

But to lose all my senses/ Pero puedo perder todo mi sentido  
That is just so typically me/ Es algo tan típico en mi  
Oh baby, baby

Oops!...i did it again/ Oops! Lo he vuelto a hacer  
I played with your heart, / He jugado con tu corazón

got lost in the game/ Y lo acabaras perdiendo  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...you think i'm in love/ Oops! Creíste que estaba enamorado  
That i'm sent from above/ Que sentía mucho mas  
I'm not that innocent/ pero no soy tan inocente

Yeah yeah—Esta vez toda la banda canto incluyendo a Byakuya que no se sentía muy cómodo cantando, era un cover de una canción muy conocida y la mayoría estaba asombrado, ya que le sorprendió que esa banda escogiera esa canción, pero igual animado. La banda completa se escucho, Hisagi y Renji se veía muy animado, el último agitaba sus baquetas con fuerza, se escucho la voz de Gin, de una manera sensual.

Gin  
Oops!...i did it again to your heart/ Oops! Lo he vuelto a hacer con tu corazón  
Got lost in this game, oh baby/ Lo has perdido en este juego  
Oops!...you think that i'm sent from above/ Oops! Piensas que siento algo mas  
I'm not that innocent/ No soy tan inocente — dio una mirada como de disculpa a la chica que antes había visto y luego le sonrío a Rangiku mas animado.

Oops!...i did it again/ Oops! Lo he vuelto a hacer  
I played with your heart, / He jugado con tu corazón

got lost in the game/ Y lo acabaras perdiendo  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...you think i'm in love/ Oops! Creíste que estaba enamorado  
That i'm sent from above/ Que sentía mucho mas  
I'm not that innocent/ pero no soy tan inocente

Al terminar todos aplaudieron, estaba animados, a los profesores les agrado su estilo ligero, se veían mas animado, por lo que pasaron la evaluación. Cuando todos bajaron, Rangiku se veía un poco molesta con Gin y el sabia el por que. Mientras los demás lo felicitaban, se acerco la chica que el peliblanco había mirado mientras cantaba, la chica se paro delante de Gin con los brazos cruzados

— M-mikoto — susurró entrecortado, sabia que lo que venia seria una escena, pero la chica solo se acerco mas y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que se escucho del otro lado.

— Estamos a mano — dijo la chica mientras caminaba de regreso y sonrío al ver su mano marcada en la mejilla del peliblanco. Todos sus amigos se lo quedaron viendo.

— Lo admito, me lo merecía — afirmo Gin, mientras se tocaba la mejilla, Rangiku lo vio alzando sus dos cejas en forma interrogativa — Digamos que creo que la ilusione — dio una sonrisa apenada.

— No, no nos dimos cuenta Gin — dijo Rangiku entre dientes — Vamos nosotras — añadió viendo a su banda y sonriendo.

— *Bipolar* — pensaron la mayoría de los chicos.

Las chicas subieron al escenario se posicionaron, Soi Fong se coloco su guitarra, Nell esta vez tomo su guitarra, Nemú tomo su bajo, Tatsuki en la batería, Rangiku y Orihime se posicionaron en los micrófonos. Nell se acerco a otro micrófono cerca de ella

— No sleep Tonight — susurró Nell sonriendo. Se escucho el bajo de Nemú mientra Rangiku tomaba el micrófono. ( watch?v=DbKhGy_-2JM)

Rangiku:  
I got you, I got you on my mind/ Te tengo, te tengo en mi mente — señalo su cabeza  
And it's time to make you see(What I want)/ Y es el momento para hacer ver (Lo que yo quiero) — sonrío viendo a los chicos

Nell:  
So I'll just make this a little more obvious/ Así que voy a hacer esto un poco más evidente  
'Cos I get what I want"/ Porque yo consigo lo que quiero  
And I want you to get with me/ Y yo quiero que te metas conmigo — Sonrío mientras se animaba

Orihime:  
Don't think you know/ ¿Crees que sabes  
How far I'm gonna go/ Hasta dónde voy a ir? — Canto de una forma sensual mientras toda la banda empezó a tocar.

Las tres:  
You can't stop this feeling/ No se puede detener este sentimiento  
You can't run away/ No se puede escapar — se escuchaba genial  
Baby I'm what's on your mind/ Soy lo que está en tu mente  
You can't stop this feeling/ No se puede detener este sentimiento  
There's no escape/ No hay escape — El publico se animo  
No sleep tonight / Nada de dormir esta noche  
You won't get no sleep tonight/ No dormirás nada esta noche

Orihime:  
You want me, / Me quieres, — cantaba de forma sensual

You want me all the time / Me quieres todo el tiempo— estaba un poco sonrojada  
And you don't need nothing else/ Y no necesita nada más — se sonrojo aun mas a ver a sus amigos sorprendidos y vio un brillo distinto en los ojos de Ulquiorra.

Nell:

But you seem to be a little oblivious/ Pero pareces ser un poco inconsciente  
So I'll show you the way/ Así que yo te mostraré el camino  
If you think that you need some help / Si piensas necesita ayuda — las tres se rieron

Rangiku:  
Tell me baby/ Dime, bebé  
Are you coming with me/ ¿Vas a venir conmigo? — sonrío y dirigió su vista a Gin el cual solo sonrío para ella.

Las tres:  
You can't stop this feeling/ No se puede detener este sentimiento

You can't run away/ No puedes escaparte

Baby, I'm what's on your mind/ Soy lo que está en tu mente

You can't stop this feeling/ No se puede detener este sentimiento

There's no escape/ No hay escape

No sleep tonight/ Nada de dormir esta noche  
You won't get no sleep tonight/ No tendrás nada de sueño esta noche  
No sleep tonight/ Nada de dormir esta noche— el publico empezó a corear  
No sleep tonight/ Nada de dormir esta noche

Rangiku:  
Boy you won't be sleeping / No estarás durmiendo — sonrío  
No sleep tonight / Nada de dormir esta noche — Todas se movieron de forma sensual  
Do I have to spell it out in black and White/ ¿Tengo que deletrearlo en blanco y negro?  
Boy you won't be sleeping / No estarás durmiendo— se escucho la guitarra de Soi

You can't run away/ No puedes escaparte— Toda la banda coreo mientras tocaban  
No sleep tonight/ Nada de dormir esta noche

Do I have to spell it out in black and White/¿ Tengo que deletrearlo en blanco y negro?

No sleep tonight/ Nada de dormir esta noche — El publico saltaba mientras cantaban

No sleep tonight/ Nada de dormir esta noche

No sleep tonight / Nada de dormir esta noche

Se escucho lo ultimo de la canción y todas sonrieron, a los profesores le gusto su presentación, logrando una gran puntuación. Pasaron varias bandas, todos se estaban divirtiendo entre amigos y buena música. El ambiente estuvo muy relajado y amistoso, tanto que las bandas tocaron varias veces, mezclaron sus integrantes y se divirtieron.

Una banda subió, sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra, Grimm, Nell, Orihime y a otras chicas, al ver al chico nuevo con ellos. Esta banda era la de Nnoitra, cantaron con muy buen ritmo y el chico nuevo canto, su voz era muy sensual según las chicas. Nell al ver que el chico veía a Orihime mientras cantaba, dirigió su vista a Ulquiorra el cual se veía inexpresivo pero en sus ojos se veía una ira que no podía esconder. Nemú se perdió entre el publico que saltaba, Orihime y Rukia lo notaron, pero no la encontraban con la mirada. Orihime se acerco a Uryu, y le pregunto si la había visto.

— No — respondió el chico, bajando la mirada mientras apretaba sus manos como para controlarse, esto lo detallaron las dos chicas.

— ¿Uryu, tu sabes que le sucede a Nemú? — preguntó Rukia directamente sorprendiendo al chico

— ¿A que te refieres? — dijo Ishida.

— Dinos, por favor — pidió Orihime, el chico no se pudo negar y solo les dijo que mas tarde les decía ya que no era el lugar apropiado, ellas aceptaron.

El concierto continuo hasta tarde y los chicos se retiraron cuando los profesores lo dieron por terminado. Rukia y Orihime se reunieron con Uryu y este le contó la verdad. Estando ya todos en sus habitaciones, algunos aun no podían dormir.

En la habitación de Nell:

Orihime y Rukia entraron, vieron a Nell ya en pijama y Nemú parecía dormida. Las dos chicas se acercaron a Nell y en susurró le comentaron

— ¡Desgraciado! — gritó Nell dispuesta a ir a buscar al profesor, pero las dos chicas la hicieron callar y detenerse, Nemú solo se removió en su cama.

— Lo se, tenemos que hacer algo — dijo Rukia — Aunque Uryu dijo te ya tenia algo planeado, esperemos — añadió

— Si veo otro morado en Nemú, yo misma me haré cargo — aseguró Nell

— Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es que Nemú se de cuenta que cuenta con nosotras — comentó Orihime mientras se cambiaba.

Todas decidieron ir a dormir ya que estaban muy cansadas, Orihime vio un momento al techo perdida en sus pensamientos, su rostro expresaba preocupación

POV Orihime

No puedo creer que perdiera ese collar, pero es que no recuerdo habérmelo quitado, además ya lo busque por todos lados. No se donde pueda estar, me sentiría muy mal si Ulquiorra detalla que no tengo el collar. ¡Dios, ¿Dónde puede estar?!

Seguro se me callo cuando tropecé esta mañana con el chico, será difícil que lo encuentre, mañana bien temprano me levanto y voy a buscarlo, tengo que encontrarlo, es muy importante para mi. Dios, espero que Ulquiorra no se de cuenta, aunque no se si le importaría, pero a mi me haría sentir muy mal.

Fin de POV Orihime

Llego el esperado viernes, desde muy temprano algunos estudiantes recogían todas sus cosas y se marchaban. Orihime se levanto muy temprano y se dirigió al sitio donde se había tropezado con el chico, busco por todos lados y no encontró el collar, resignada y triste se dirigió al salón de música, necesitaba tocar un poco.

Al llegar, se sentó frente al piano y deslizo sus dedos en las teclas, antes de poder tocar una pieza en si, sintió a alguien entrar al salón, rezo para que no fuera Ulquiorra y fue escuchada, ya que él que entro era un castaño.

— Orihime — saludo el chico mientras se acercaba, a la chica le tomo de sorpresa la familiaridad con la que la llamaba.

— ¿Muramasa? — dijo Orihime, no muy segura de haber escuchado bien su nombre.

— Si, Nell no me dio tiempo de presentarme — comentó dando media sonrisa el chico, se acerco mas a ella y tomo una silla sentándose al frente de ella.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Dijo tímidamente la chica, el castaño solo asintió — ¿Cómo conoces a Nell?

— La respuesta es sencilla, desde niño conozco a Nell ya que soy el primo de Ulquiorra, ella vive con él desde hace un tiempo, así la conocí — respondió y sonrío al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

— ¿Eres primo de Ulquiorra? — dijo Orihime muy sorprendía— *Si se parece un poco, bueno según las chicas, yo no le veo mucho parecido*

— Si, pero ya finalicemos ese tema, no vine hablar de ellos — dijo Muramasa, sacando de sus pensamientos a Orihime — Creo que esto es tuyo — comentó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el collar que Orihime buscaba.

— Si — dijo Orihime emocionada, el chico acerco su mano y cuando ella lo iba a tomar el cerro su palma y se alejo, sorprendiéndola.

— Antes de dártela, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? — dijo dando una media sonrisa, la chica lo observo de forma interrogativa.

— ¿Cuál? — dijo Orihime luego de unos minutos de silencio, el chico solo agrando su sonrisa.

— Creo que no se consideraría un favor, solo quiero que tomemos algo hoy — dijo Muramasa, la chica se sorprendió — Mas tarde, solo quiero conversar contigo y te doy tu preciado collar.

Orihime lo pensó un rato, no se sentía muy cómoda en esta situación. El chico vio la duda en su rostro, se coloco el collar en su cuello y le dio una sonrisa.

— Solo piénsalo — dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la salida.

— Esta bien — dijo resignada Orihime — Pero en la tarde voy a salir con mis amigas.

— Encontraras un tiempo para mi, me imagino que van al centro comercial del centro de la ciudad, así que te espero a las cuatro en la cafetería del frente — dijo mientras salía — *Esto serás muy interesante, esta chica es un poco ingenua pero aun así me gusta, ya quiero ver la cara de Ulquiorra*

Orihime se quedo en el salón pensativa, algo no estaba bien con ese chico, sabia que esto solo le causaría muchos problemas, pero quería recuperar el collar, era muy valioso para ella. Sintió que alguien la observaba y al voltear la vista vio a la persona que quería ver y a la vez no. El pelinegro estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta observándola

— Ulquiorra — dijo sorprendida la chica, este solo asintió y se acerco

POV Ulquiorra

Algo muy raro le pasaba a la mujer, se que es normal verla perdida en sus pensamientos, pero su mirada demostraba algo mas, se veía inquieta por algo. Vi salir a Muramasa del salón, no me gusta nada la idea de que él se le haya acercado. Camine hacia ella, esta solo bajo la vista al piano, definitivamente algo le pasaba

— Vi salir a Muramasa de aquí — comente mientras me dirigía a ella, esta se inquieto y se puso mas nerviosa — ¿Te hizo algo? — pregunté

Ella solo negó, sin hablarme algo, esto me dejo inquieto aunque no lo demostrara. Algo le tuvo que hacer para que se comportara así. Sentí la necesidad de animarla, así que deslice mis dedos por las teclas mientras empezaba tocar una canción. ( watch?v=HLx7oo6rviY)

Orihime alzo la mirada y se fijo en mí, allí detalle que ella se veía preocupada. La invite a tocar conmigo con la mirada, esta al principio parecía negarse pero luego me siguió. Tímidamente empezó a tocar conmigo, su rostro se suavizo, me dio ganas de sonreír al verla mas relajada, ella empezó a tocar con mas fuerza y emoción que yo fui el que termino siguiéndola. La canción parecía que le agradaba, empezó a sonreír mientras tocaba, definitivamente esa chica era mi perdición, nunca pensé que estoy en verdad me pudiera suceder, sus emociones habían logrado hacer salir las mías que pensé que habían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Baje mi mirada hacia su cuello y en la ultima nota no pude evitar confundirme y tocar mas fuerte, al detallar que ella no traía el collar. Nunca se lo había quitado al igual que yo, siempre lo traía, eso siendo sincero me hizo sentir punzadas en mi pecho. Ella observo a donde se dirigía mi mirada y se puso nerviosa, coloco su mano en el cuello y sin más que decir se levanto.

— Nos vemos, Ulquiorra — me dijo mientras salía corriendo, su voz se encontraba entrecortada.

No estoy seguro si fue algo que hice que provoco que se colocara así, pero sentí una punzada y no pude evitar expresarlo, me dolía que ella no utilizara el collar, pero mas que eso estaba preocupado por ella. La mujer se veía mas nerviosa e inquita, tengo que descubrir que le sucede.

Fin de POV Ulquiorra.

La mayoría de los chicos alistaron sus cosas y se fueron, ya al mediodía no quedaban muchos en el instituto. Las chicas salieron juntas y cada una se fue a su destino habían quedado en encontrarse en una hora. Orihime llego a su casa, al abrir la puerta, sonrío con tristeza al ver las fotos de sus padres y hermano. Definitivamente seria otra navidad sola. Dejo sus cosas en su habitación y se cambio, se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde y salio corriendo.

En el centro comercial, se encofraron todas las chicas, se separaron en grupo para buscar los vestidos que usarían la noche siguiente. En una de las tiendas, se encontraba Nell, Rukia, Nemú y Orihime probándose algunos vestidos, Nell había obligado a Nemú a probarse uno, cuando la pelinegra salia todas se quedaron impresionadas.

— Te queda genial, ese es el que usaras — afirmó Nell y la pelinegra solo suspiro resignada.

Del otro lado del centro comercial, se encontraban en otra tienda Rangiku, Tatsuki, Nanao, Hiyori y Soi Fong. Todas se probaron vestidos, todas encontraron uno, exceptuando a Soi, que a esta le gustaba ninguno, esa era la tercera tienda que visitaba, Rangiku encontró un vestido que le encanto y se lo paso a Soi para que se lo probara.

— Creo que no es mi estilo — dijo Soi mientras salía aun acomodándose algunos detalles, todas se la quedaron viendo, Rangiku le señalo un espejo detrás de ella.

La chica se vio y quedo sorprendida, se veía diferente, el vestido realzaba su figura, vio los rostros de todas que la veían maravillada, se sentía un poco incomoda.

— ¡Te ves muy bien, Soi! — dijeron Nell y Rangiku a la vez.

Todas se dirigieron a otras tiendas a ver los accesorios, Orihime reviso la hora, y vio que ya era tiempo de encontrarse con Muramasa. No sabía que hacer, ya que si les decía a las chicas a donde iba, todas pensarían mal y a Nell le daría algo.

— Chicas, voy a comprarme algo de beber, estoy muy acalorada — dijo Orihime mientras se retiraba, era la única idea que se le ocurrió

— Hime, pero si hace mucho frío — dijo Rukia, todas tenían abrigos— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, digo si — respondió Orihime sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, la chica trato de relajarse y sonar natural — Si me siento bien y no hay necesidad que me acompañes

— Esta bien — dijo dudosa Rukia.

Orihime salio apresurada de la tienda y se dirigió a la cafetería pautada, allí vio a Muramasa, se sorprendió se veía muy bien vestido sin uniforme, lleva unos mezclillas, una camisa blanca y encima llevaba una chaqueta negra con una bufanda marrón. El ambiente era frío ella también iba abrigada.

— Pensé que ya no venias — dijo el castaño mientras le sonreía

— Se me hizo tarde, no tengo mucho tiempo — dijo Orihime viendo a todos lados — Tendrá que se breve la conversación

— Por mi no hay problema— dijo sonriendo el chico.

$%&/$

Las chicas salieron de la tienda y para sorpresa se encontraron con los chicos, estos también venían con bolsas, se saludaron y decidieron ir a una heladería juntos. Ulquiorra detallo que faltaba Orihime y le pregunto a Nell, esta le comento lo dicho por ella, la chica se veía preocupada por su amiga, así que Grimm, Nell y el pelinegro decidieron ir a buscarla.

Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no estaba en el centro comercial, ya que Grimm paso por la entrada y logro ver a Orihime sentada en la cafetería de el frente, los tres se acercaron y se dieron cuenta que estaba acompañada. Ulquiorra se altero al ver a su primo con ella.

— Ulquiorra ¿Qué crees que hace con él? — preguntó Nell, pero se arrepintió al ver la expresión del chico.

— No se — dijo secamente.

— Se esta divirtiendo, ya que se ríe — dijo Grimm al observar como Orihime sonreía por algún comentario de Muramasa, luego sintió que su amigo se alejaba — ¿No vas a hacer nada?

— No me interesa — dijo Ulquiorra alejándose de la escena, estaba enojado y la punzada en el pecho se hizo mas profunda, esto lo saco de sus casillas.

— Eso no te lo cree nadie — comentó Grimm.

— Silencio — dijo mientras se alejaba siendo seguido por Nell y Grimm que se observaban mutuamente.

%&/%

Orihime volvió media hora después, se veía animada, pero había algo que la inquietaba, Muramasa le dijo que el collar se lo daba en la reunión del día siguiente, esto no le gusto mucho, el era muy agradable y se reía con algunas cosas que decía, pero ella quería su collar de regreso, era importante tenerlo de nuevo. Detallo que las chicas estaban con algunos chicos, y ese encontró con la mirada de Ulquiorra, este la veía indiferente, eso la sorprendió.

La tarde la pasaron muy bien, Orihime tuvo suerte de no pasar la primera noche sola en su casa, ya que Rukia, Rangiku, Tatsuki y Nell le pidieron quedarse en su casa y las demás se unieron. Alunas no habían aceptado aun, ya que no sabían si ir, cuando Nemú se iba a despedir, Rukia, Nell y Orihime reaccionaron.

— No espera, ¿Te puedes quedar con nosotras? — dijo Nell preocupada sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

— Si, quédate a dormir en mi casa — apoyo Orihime siendo seguida de Rukia

— Pero no le he dicho nada a mi padre y además no tengo ropa — dijo Nemú tranquila, aunque por dentro también se quería quedar en la casa de Orihime, no quería pisar la suya y encontrarse con su padre

— Yo te presto unas pijama y mañana te llevamos a tu casa y busca lo que necesitas — dijo Orihime, la chico termino aceptando.

Todas pasaron una noche increíble en la casa de Orihime, se divirtieron como nunca, aunque al final Rangiku tuvo una idea no muy buena.

— Juguemos — dijo mientras sacaba una botella de su bolso, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Rukia con miedo a la respuesta.

— Un poco de Sake, el juego consiste en hacer girar la botella y al que le toque le hacemos una pregunta y si no responde bebe un poco, nada de mentiras — dijo sonriendo Rangiku, a la mayoría no le pareció buena idea, pero la chica insistió tanto que aceptaron resignada.

Rangiku y las demás hicieron un círculo alrededor de la botella, ella la hizo girar cayendo como primera victima Hiyori.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con Shinji? — preguntó directamente Rangiku sorprendiendo a la chica, esta pensó un rato y luego tomo la botella y bebió un trago.

— Sabes no era necesario que hicieras eso, con esa acción nos dices todo — dijo Nanao riéndose.

— Esta bien si tengo algo con él — respondió resignada

Así siguió el juego, ya avanzado las chicas estaban sonrojadas, todas ellas habían bebido para no responder una pregunta. Algunas ya decían todo sin pensarlo, en una de esas Rangiku de pregunto a Nanao la cual ya no estaba nada sobria.

— ¿Has tenido relaciones con alguien? — preguntó directamente Rangiku, la chica solo se empezó a reír.

— Si — respondió entre risas y hipo sorprendiendo a todas.

— ¿Con quien? — pregunto Nell curiosa.

— Una pregunta a la vez, ¿Nell por quedas vuelta? — preguntó Nanao ya muy sonrojada. Nell la se empezó a reír, ya que ella no se había movido.

— Estaa no se queda así— dijo Rukia también curiosa, pero luego se volvió a Rangiku y sonrío — ¿Y tu Rangiku?

— Si — respondió la chica, la mayoría no le sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Con quien fue tu primera vez? — pregunto Nanao.

— Gin — respondió todas la observaron — Lo admito los dos estábamos muy ebrio, pero todavía lo recuerdo, fue genial, pero prometimos no volver a hacerlo y olvidarlo — añadió con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Y cumplieron? — preguntó Tatsuki, esta estaba igual que Nanao.

— No — dijo Rangiku riéndose — Nanao tu no te salvas ¿Con quien?

— Hisagi — dijo simplemente Nanao, las demás ya lo sospechaban. Rangiku se la quedo viendo

— N-nanao, hay a-algo me esta dando curiosidad-d— preguntó Rangiku— ¿Qué tuviste con Shunsui-sensei? — preguntó directamente, la pelinegra solo se empezó a reír.

— Nada — dijo Nanao, las demás que aun estaban sorprendida por la pregunta, Rangiku se la quedo viendo — Esta bien, si me gustaba, p-pero n-o funciono, primero por que seria ilegal, aun soy menor de edad y tercero nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos como-o familia y no de ese estilo-o — añadió casi sin entenderse

— Nanao, das-s mucha risa-a en ese-e estado — dijo Orihime, peor que la pelinegra ya se le estaba enredando la lengua — Era segundo n-no tercero — dijo estallado en risa al igual que todas.

Soi y Nemú eran las que estaban un poco más consciente, debido a que no le preguntaron mucho. Pero aun así estaban sonrojadas.

— Soi, te toca a ti — dijo Nell mientras veía la botella — No nos respondiste si tenias algo con alguien, pero ahora si lo hará ¿Qué te traes con Byakuya? — Rukia también la vio ansiosa.

— Nada — dijo simplemente, todas sonrieron.

— Todas nos hemos dado cuenta de la mirada que se dan — dijo Nell riéndose y acercándose mucho a Rangiku — Es tan apasionada — dijo mientras estallaba en risa al igual que Rangiku, ya que trataban de imitarlos.

Todas se rieron, así paso la noche entre tragos y risas, el día siguiente tendrían que aguantar a sus padres o tutores, así que por que no divertirse lo que quedaba de noche.

Continuara…

Avances del próximo capitulo

— ¿Aizen? — dijeron un pelinegro y un rubio viendo a la persona que acaba de llegar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el pelinegro

— ¡Genial! — dijo irónicamente Rangiku

— Déjela — ordeno el pelinegro acercándose.

Gracias por leer disculpen lo largo, pero es que no pude resistirme colocar algunas situaciones. ¿Alguna duda, sugerencia o consejo que tenga? Espero que lo disfrutaran, espero comentarios de su parte. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	25. Chapter 25: Reunión

¡Hola! Espero que disfruten el siguiente, muchas gracias por los comentarios: Foreveryour: gracias por estar pendiente y me grada saber que te gusta,lovetamaki1: gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios; y Naomi Cifer-Chan: Bienvenida y espero que sigas disfrutando de los capítulos. Si mas que decirles los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Reunión**

Después de la noche que pasaron las chicas, ellas se terminaron levantándose al mediodía, algunas aun estaban medio dormidas, a casi todas le dolía la cabeza y otras tenían revuelto el estomago.

— Rangiku, creo que esa fue la peor idea que has tenido — dijo Nanao mientras se levantaba de el suelo de la sala, la mayoría estaban esparcidas en el lugar.

— Te apoyo — dijo Rukia la cual se veía un poco mareada.

— Por fin despiertan — dijo Soi Fong mientras venia de la cocina acompañada de Nemú, las dos traían bandejas con tazas de café y Té.

— ¿Ustedes se sienten bien? — preguntó Rangiku al ver a Soi y Nemú muy tranquilas y sin síntomas de resaca como las demás.

— Si, nosotras no tomamos nada en comparación con ustedes — respondió Soi mientras le daba una taza de café a ella y a Nanao, la cual se tambaleaba.

Luego de que todas trataran de pasar su resaca, se cambiaron. La mayoría no se sentían bien pero tenían que salir a buscar algunas cosas en sus casas. Mientras esto ocurría en otro lado de la ciudad se veía a Ichigo, Uryu, Grimm y Ulquiorra, estos se dirigían a la casa del primero en el auto de Grimm.

— ¿Por qué demonios te tenias quedar? — dijo Grimm al ver una de las calles congestionada por el trafico. Ichigo y Uryu se había quedado en el apartamento de ellos.

— Para que te quejas, si tú fuiste el que nos dijiste para practicar — dijo Ishida tratando de evitar que comenzaran a pelear.

Ulquiorra solo observaba por la ventana a las personas pasar, desde el día anterior en la tarde estaba mas callado de lo normal y solo respondía una pregunta si era muy necesario, los chicos lo notaron desde que lo vieron, pero sabían que si le preguntaba, no obtendrían respuesta. Al llegar a la casa de Ichigo, pasaron pero antes de llegar a la sala, de las escaleras que daban al frente bajaron corriendo dos chicas como de 13 años.

— ¡Ichi-niii! — gritó una castaña mientras corría en dirección a su hermano, la chica lo abrazo.

— Yuzu lo vas dejar sin aire — dijo un pelinegra llegando al centro del sala y luego se dirigio a Ichigo— Ichi- nii disculpa a Yuzu, solo que teníamos tiempo sin verte — añadió mientras las dos lo abrazaron, luego de ver que tenían visita les ofrecieron algo de beber a los chicos, salieron corriendo a la cocina.

— Oye Karin, uno de ellos tiene apariencia de emo, y el otro parece rebelde, cada vez Ichi-nii tiene amigos mas raro — susurró Yuzu a Karin mientras se alejaban, pero los dos chicos la escucharon.

— No sabia que Ichigo tiene hermanas — comentó Grimm riéndose.

— Si, no te moleste Ulquiorra ellas son un poco sinceras — dijo Ichigo mientras veía la expresión de el pelinegro. Este estaba serio pero parecía un poco incomodo.

— Ya viste que no soy el único que cree que tienes apariencia de emo — dijo Grimm riéndose, el pelinegro le dirigió un mala mirada — Tu hermanas son muy distinta — añadió el chico, ya que había detallado a las chicas.

— Si, Yuzu es tímida, a veces muy sincera y es muy dulce, y Karin es, como decirlo, de carácter fuerte pero se preocupa mucho — respondió Ichigo sonriendo.

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos, quedamos en encontrarnos en la casa de Gin hace una hora — interrumpió Uryu mientras veía su celular. Las hermanitas de Ichigo llegaron dándoles unas limonadas a los chicos.

— Karin ¿Y el viejo? — preguntó Ichigo mientras la pelinegra le daba una limonada.

— Esta en la clínica, dijo que venia mas tarde — respondió la pelinegra con resignación.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? — preguntó el chico al ver la cara de su hermana.

— Lo de siempre, dice que crecemos muy rápido, que lo dejaremos solo y se puso a hablarle al retrato de mamá — dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

— Ese viejo no cambia — respondió el chico sonriendo.

$%&$

Ya en la tarde, las chicas se encontraron en la casa de Orihime, toda la sala estaba llena de vestidos, accesorios, sandalias y muchas cosas más. La mayoría aun tenía secuelas de resaca, estaba en la cocina preparándose algo para comer, no habían almorzado.

— La cara de Byakuya-niisan fue única cuando me vio entrando a la casa — dijo Rukia riéndose — Me dijo que me veía muy mal y se dio cuenta que tenia resaca.

— ¿No te dijo nada mas? — preguntó Nell mientras ayudaba a Nanao, Rangiku y Nemú a cocinar.

— Si, me dijo que Rangiku era muy mala influencia — respondió estallando en risas, la chica la vio con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mi? — preguntó Rangiku y las demás solo la vieron riéndose.

Ya anocheciendo, se empezaron a arreglar, la mayoría no quería ir a la reunión pero era obligatoria. La primera en estar lista fue Soi Fong, con un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, era corto y sin tirantes, luego siguió Rangiku la cual traía uno, que era en la parte del pecho roja con algunos detalles y caía la tela desde allí blanca hasta mas arriba de sus rodilla, Nemú llevaba uno azul oscuro que se anudaba al cuello y caía en forma de "V" invertida dejando ver sus piernas. Nell llevaba uno negro que se anudaba al cuello y tenía un listón que dejaba ver su pequeña cintura de allí caía hasta mas debajo de sus rodillas en picos. Tatsuki y Nanao se colocaron unos vestidos de azul oscuro, la primera era corto y ceñido a la cintura, sin tirantes y la de la última era con tirante, ceñido a su cintura y largo con una abertura de un lado dejando ver sus piernas.

Rukia llevaba un vestido que en el pecho con un diseño de cebra y de allí caía en forma de picos blancos hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y Orihime llevaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes, con detalles negros.

Todas se acomodaron y cuando estuvieron lista Rangiku y Nell se encargaron de llevarlas al sitio de la recepción, que era un lugar muy importante entre los empresarios. Al llegar al sitio todo estaba muy bien decorado, había mesas distribuidas por todo el salón con sus correspondientes sillas, al fondo había una pista del baile y un Dj. Todas se encontraron con sus respectivos representantes.

— Soi te ves hermosa — dijo Yoruichi al ver llegar a la pelinegra. La chica detallo que la morena estaba junto a un rubio, que ella muy bien conocía.

— Pequeña Soi, como has crecido — dijo el rubio sonriendo, la pelinegra lo vio mal.

— Y tu sigues igual de idiota, Urahara — dijo la pelinegra haciendo que el rubio ampliara su sonrisa.

En otro lugar, a Grimm se le cayo la boca al ver entrar a Nell y Ulquiorra no se quedo atrás cuando vio a Orihime, definitivamente esa chica lo volvería loco. Volvió su vista a Grimm quien seguía viendo a Nell.

— Se te va a caer la boca — comentó Ulquiorra haciendo voltear al chico, este solo sonrío, pero no duro mucho su sonrisa cuando vio que se acercaba a ellos un castaño.

— Muramasa — saludo fríamente Ulquiorra al llegar al sitio.

— Ulquiorra, Grimmjow — respondió el castaño, dirigió su vista a Nell y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios — Cuanto a crecido esa chica — añadió detallándola.

— Cuida tus palabras — advirtió Grimm, el chico solo amplio su sonrisa.

— Solo digo la verdad, aunque no te preocupes ya no estoy interesado en ella — respondió Muramasa y dirigió su vista a Orihime quien hablaba con su tía — Si no en otra persona — añadió. Ulquiorra detallo su mirada y apretó su mano con fuerza.

— Aizen esta en camino, espero que nada se salga de control hoy — comentó el chico sorprendiendo a Grimm y Ulquiorra, ya que se notaba preocupado.

— ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos? — preguntó Grimm, Muramasa solo lo vio, en sus ojos se notaba un poco de inquietud.

— En realidad no mucho, pero no es el lugar adecuado para contarles — respondió mientras se alejaba.

La reunión empezó y se veían a los padres interactuar entre ellos, saludándose hablando de negocios, sus hijos se reunían con sus amigos bailaban o hablaban. Un grupo de personas estaban sentadas en una de las mesa.

— En increíble que nos volvamos a reunir como en los viejos tiempos — dijo un pelinegro a los demás sonriendo.

— Tienes razón Isshin aunque aun faltan varias personas — respondió Urahara sonriendo.

— Sabemos que algunos no volverán — añadió Yoruichi con una sonrisa de tristeza.

— Y otros nos traicionaron — comentó un peliblanco con lentes mientras bebía un poco de su Coñac.

— Ryuken solo fue uno — replico Isshin viendo al peliblanco. La mujer del grupo se levanto de repente llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

— Disculpen acaba de llegar Ginrei, voy un momento a saludarlo — dijo Yoruichi mientras se dirigía a un señor mayor. Algunos se miraron extrañados, ya que no sabían a quien se refería.

— Es la cabecilla de la familia Kuchiki hasta que su nieto pueda tomar el control de las empresas — comentó Urahara.

— Las empresas Kuchiki son unas de las más importantes del país, aunque he escuchado que actualmente esta dirigida por sus accionistas y no por el dueño — dijo Ryuken mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

— Es muy cierto, Ginrei esta esperando que su nieto pueda dirigir la empresa, además luego de la muerte de su hijo y yerna, no es el mismo — respondió Urahara viendo en dirección a Yoruichi. Al escuchar mencionar al hijo del anciano la mayoria bajo la cabeza.

— Creo que todas las empresas importantes de la ciudad, se dieron cuenta que estamos en peligro — comentó Isshin.

— Solo tenemos que estar alerta, no sabemos cual será su jugada — añadió Ryuken.

Mientras ellos hablaban, sus hijos o representados hablaban en otras mesas, riendo y divirtiéndose, Uryu detallo que Nemú no estaba al igual que su padre, esto no le agrado. Decidió buscarla, así que salio por la puerta trasera del salón y se interno en el jardín del lugar.

En un lugar muy cercano se encontraba Nemú viendo a su padre que la había arrastrado hasta allí, el profesor se veía muy alterado y apretaba muy fuerte la muñeca de la chica, cuando llegaron a un sitio un poco alejado y llenos de plantas, él la soltó y le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

— ¿Por qué demonios te vestiste así? — Dijo el profesor fuera de si — *Me recuerda mucho a su madre* — pensó.

— Me gusto y me lo compre, no le veo lo mal — dijo fríamente Nemú, su padre se altero mas al escuchar que le respondía

— Te estas volviendo altanera, aparte de inútil y maleducada — dijo Mayuri con odio impregnado sus palabras, pero la chica ni se inmuto esta acostumbrada a sus insultos.

— No es mi culpa que me parezca a mi madre, por eso me odias, lo sé y te hago sentir culpable— comentó la pelinegra pero no pudo decir mas por que su padre le dio una fuerte cachetada, la chica se coloco su mano en el sitio del golpe.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, insolente! — gritó su padre mientras volvía alzar su mano contra su hija pero fue detenido por un pelinegro.

— Déjela — ordenó Uryu sosteniendo la mano de Mayuri y colocándose en forma de protección delante de Nemú.

— Ishida, no esperaba verlo aquí — dijo el profesor sorprendido de ver a unos de sus alumnos defendiendo a su hija — No es buena idea que te metas, estos son problemas familiares, te sugiero que no vuelva a interferir — añadió mientras veía a su hija con ojos amenazadores.

— ¿Problemas familiares? Claro que los tiene, usted golpea a su hija, es violento y la insulta, que mas quiere, y me voy a meter porque me importa Nemú — respondió Uryu mientras alejaba a Nemú un poco.

— ¿Esa inútil? Creo que te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso — dijo el hombre riéndose.

— Usted será él que se arrepentirá si le vuelve a poner un dedo encima a Nemú — afirmó Ishida con determinación.

— ¿Y quien eres tu para decirme eso? Tu solo eres un mocoso que se quiere hacer el héroe — añadió Mayuri con odio en sus palabras.

— Seré solo un mocoso, pero este mocoso es hijo de uno de los cirujanos mas famosos del país y científico a la vez, y si quiere seguir trabajando en sus investigaciones, no la vuelva a golpear — amenazó Uryu mientras el profesor dudaba un momento.

— ¿Y de que me acusarías? — dijo sonriendo el profesor.

— Sencillo, mi padre será duro y estricto, pero por la seguridad de una vida haría cualquier cosa y creo que no le gustara saber que uno de los científicos mas importante de su investigaciones golpea a su hija — dijo Uryu con una sonrisa — Si no quiere parar a prisión y no consiga mas trabajo en el país le sugiero que no le vuelva a poner un dedo a su hija — añadió sorprendiendo al profesor y a Nemú.

El chico se llevo a Nemú, dejando solo a el profesor muy pensativo. Cuando Nemú llego con Uryu al salón, Rukia, Nell y Orihime se dirigieron a ella preocupadas. Los dos la calmaron, ellos se fueron a sentar a la mesa con los demás, pero Nemú lo detuvo

— Muchas gracias Uryu, pero no debiste meterte, podrías haber terminado mal — dijo Nemú con una mirada preocupada, el chico solo sonrío.

— No te preocupes, todo salio bien, además lo que dije afuera no es mentira, me importas — dijo Uryu viéndola a los ojos, la chica se sonrojo un poco.

— Gracias, pero igual no creo que se detenga — dijo con una mirada de tristeza.

— Yo creo que si, además no volverás a su casa por un tiempo— dijo Uryu sorprendiendo a la chica.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sin entender.

— Te iras a vivir con Orihime — dijo el chico sorprendiéndola — Como te diste cuenta ellas saben todo, Orihime esta preocupa de que te quedes lo que queda de año con tu padre, por lo que ofreció que vivieras con ella — informó.

— Pero.. — dijo Nemú pero luego lo pensó, seria algo nuevo y se alejaría de su padre un tiempo, no lo odiaba, peor no podía seguir en la misma situación, al final acepto.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el profesor Ukitake y Shunsui se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban Urahara y los demás.

— Ahora si estamos todos — dijo Yoruichi sonriendo.

— Unohana no se puede acercar ya que esta pendiente de Yamamoto, no se ha sentido bien — informó Ukitake mientras se sentaba.

— Veo que estas cada día mas cercano a Unohana — dijo Yoruichi sonriendo la mayoría en la mesa rieron.

— Vamos, la mayoría aquí sabe que sientes algo mas por Unohana desde hace mucho tiempo — afirmó Shunsui.

— Hablando de profesores ¿y Kempachi? — preguntó Isshin buscando por todas partes.

— Su sobrina llego hoy, así que tal vez llegue mas tarde — respondió Yoruichi.

— Creo que veremos a Kempachi en muchos problemas — dijo riéndose Urahara.

Ukitake se levanto, un momento y se dirigió a las bandas, para organizarla ya que iba a tocar la primera. Volvió unos minutos después a su asiendo mientras la banda empezaba a tocar.

— Has hecho un gran trabajo con las bandas, Yoruichi nos ha mandado varios videos de ellas — dijo Urahara sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borro haciendo voltear a todos hacia la puerta.

— ¿Aizen? — dijeron un pelinegro y un rubio viendo a la persona que acaba de llegar.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó Ryuken con odio.

— Me acaban de informar que es tutor de cuatro alumnos del instituto— dijo Unohana acercándose a la mesa.

— ¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabía? — preguntó Urahara viendo a los profesores desconcertado.

— Porque Yamamoto se le olvido mencionarlo — dijo Unohana un poco molesta.

— ¿Quiénes son? — preguntó Ukitake, Unohana lo miro y supo que la respuesta no le gustaría.

— Jaegarjaguez Grimmjow, Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel, Cifer Ulquiorra— respondió sorprendiendo a los profesores exceptuando a Yoruichi que ya sospechaba.

— ¿Y el ultimo? — preguntó Isshin.

— Es nuevo, solo recuerdo su nombre, Muramasa — añadió Unohana.

— ¿Cifer? Esa es el apellido de la familia dueña de unas importantes empresas del país — informó Ryuken.

—Si, tan inteligente como siempre Ryuken— dijo riéndose Aizen, sorprendiendo a los demás ya que no lo escucharon llegar — Veo que ya conocen los nombres de mis pequeños retoños — dijo con un tono burlón.

— Había escuchado que te gustaba ser tutor de hijos de familias importante, pero no pensé que tuvieras tanto — dijo Urahara aun dando una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr? — preguntó Isshin cansado de sus juegos.

— Pronto lo sabrán, que bien que después de tanto tiempo estemos todos reunidos— dijo con unas sonrisas mientras se alejaba — Bueno casi todos — añadió.

Este comentario hizo que muchos en la mesa apretaran sus manos para no golpearlo, luego de la discusión ellos empezaron a estar un poco tensos por la situación, pero rápidamente pasaron el tema, no querían arruinar la noche. Ukitake le hizo una señal al grupo de Gin y estos subieron al escenario.

El público se sorprendió al ver el peliblanco en el micrófono solamente, dirigió su mirada a algunos miembros de su banda que estaban abajo y volvió la vista al público.

— ¡Buenas noches! Antes de empezar con nuestra presentación, algunos de los miembros de la banda quieren dedicarle una canción a una amiga — dijo Gin sonriendo, Ukitake y Shunsui por poco escupen lo que bebían.

— Estamos muertos — dijeron al unísono ambos y dirigieron la mirada al director el cual observaba intrigado a los chicos.

— Esto va dedicado a una amiga muy especial — dijo Uryu en el escenario, su padre se sorprendió cuando vio el chico dirigirle una mirada a una pelinegra sentada con sus amigas.

Ichigo subió al escenario con su guitarra y se la paso a Uryu, esta acción sorprendió a los estudiantes ya que nadie sabia que el tocaba la guitarra. El tomo una silla que le paso Grimm y se sentó en medio del escenario, mientras Ichigo y Gin ponían tres sillas mas. ( watch?v=-K_kcCWh3yQ)

Se escucharon las primeras notas de la canción, Uryu tocaba muy bien y el público rápidamente quedo encantado con la melodía. Empezó a cantar, sorprendiendo a todos, su voz era muy relajante.

_Empezaron los problemas__  
__se engancho a la pena__  
__se aferro a la soledad__  
__ya no mira las estrellas__  
__mira sus ojeras_ — cantó viendo a Nemú  
cansada de pelear. — al escenario subió Orihime con un micrófono

Orihime:  
_Olvidándose de todo_  
_busca algún modo__  
__de encontrar su libertad_ — vio a los ojos a Nemú  
_el cerrojo que le aprieta__  
__le pone cadenas__  
__y nunca descansa en paz_ — cantaba con mucho sentimiento

Los dos:  
_y tu dignidad se ha quedado esperando a que vuelvas_

_Que nadie calle tu verdad_ — Orihime la señalo  
_que nadie te ahogue el corazón__  
__que nadie te haga mas llorar_ — los negaron con la cabeza  
_hundiéndote en silencio__  
__que nadie te obligue a morir__  
__cortando tu alas al volar__  
__que vuelvan tus ganas de vivir_— le sonrieron dando ánimos, al escenario se subió Rukia, mientras Uryu tocaba.

Rukia:  
_En el túnel del espanto__  
__todo se hace largo__  
__cuando se iluminara_ — Nell cantó al llegar al escenario

Nell:  
_amarrado a su destino__  
__va sin ser testigo__  
__de tu lento caminar_— las dos le sonrieron.

Uryu:  
_Tienen hambre sus latidos_ — la vio a los ojos la chica  
_pero son sumisos_ — Nemú lo veía sorprendida  
_y suenan a su compás_ — una lágrima se le escapo  
Rukia, Nell y Uryu:

_La alegría traicionera  
le cierra la puerta  
o se sienta en su sofá _

Los cuatros:  
_y tu dignidad se a quedado esperando a que vuelva__Que nadie calle tu verdad__  
__que nadie te ahogue el corazón__  
__que nadie te haga mas llorar__  
__Hundiéndote en silencio__  
__que nadie te obligue a morir__  
__cortando tus alas al volar__  
__que vuelvan tus ganas de vivir_— los cuatros le sonrieron dándole ánimos.

Uryu:  
_Que nadie calle tu verdad_  
Orihime:

_Que nadie te ahogue el corazón__  
_Uryu y Rukia

_Que nadie te haga más llorar  
hundiéndote en silencio _

Uryu y Nell:  
_que nadie te obligue a morir__  
__cortando tus alas al volar_

Los cuatros:  
_que vuelvan tus ganas de vivir..._ — todo el público quedo impresionado de lo hermosa de la canción, algunos derramaba lágrimas.

— No me esperaba eso — dijo Ukitake orgulloso y sonriendo — Creo que con esto se comprueba nuestra teoría — añadió viendo a Shunsui y dejando a los demás extrañados

— Teníamos sospechas de que Mayuri maltrataba a su hija, pero no habíamos conseguido prueba — respondió Shunsui los demás lo vieron impresionado.

— Es decir que a la chica que le cantaron la canción es hija de Mayuri — dijo Isshin sorprendido — Tu hijo a madurado— añadió viendo a Ryuken.

— ¿Madurado? Tal vez — dijo sonriendo, a él no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hijo tocara en una banda, pero igual se sentía orgulloso, vio a su hijo abrazando a la pelinegra.

— Parece que tu hijo consiguió novia — dijo riéndose Isshin mientras veía lo mismo que el peliblanco — La novia de mi hijo es también muy bonita — añadió viendo a su hijo besar a otra pelinegra.

— Ahora si tocaremos espero que disfruten la presentación— dijo Gin sonriendo, le dirigió una mirada a Ukitake y Shunsui de modo de disculpa.

— Ahora si estamos muerto — afirmaron Ukitake y Shunsui causando la risa de Yoruichi y los demás seguían sin entender.

Al escenario subió Grimm colocándose detrás de la batería, Uryu se coloco en el bajo, Ulquiorra tomo su violín e Ichigo su guitarra, Byakuya en un teclado y Gin se acerco al micrófono. Todos estaban de un lado del escenario dejando un gran espacio extrañando al público. ( watch?v=iQiQYbTA0sw)

Se escucho el teclado de Byakuya acompañado del violín de Ulquiorra, todos se sorprendieron al reconocer la canción y los profesores se relajaron, pero Yoruichi sonrío más. Gin tomo el micrófono, la luces se apagaron y encendieron las del escenario.

_Tonto el que no entienda_. — Cantó calmadamente sorprendiendo a todos  
_cuenta una leyenda_ — al escenario subió Rangiku  
_que una hembra gitana_ — Gin la señalo  
_conjuró a la luna_— ella danzo en el espacio vacío.  
_Hasta el amanecer.__  
__Llorando pedía_ — Rangiku señalo al cielo con las manos como en oración  
_al llegar el día__  
__desposar un calé._ — se escucho la batería de Grimm y las guitarras sorprendiendo a todos, apareció Orihime.

_"tendrás a tu hombre,_ — la chica señalo a Rangiku  
_piel morena,"__  
__desde el cielo__  
__habló la luna llena._ — Gin señalo a Orihime  
_"pero a cambio quiero__  
__el hijo primero__  
__que le engendres a él._ — Orihime actúo lo que Gin cantaba  
_que quien su hijo inmola__  
__para no estar sola__poco le iba a querer."_— Rangiku expresaba duda, mientras se desplazaba al fondo del escenario

_Luna quieres ser madre_ — Orihime empezó a danzar por todo el escenario  
_y no encuentras querer_ — le sonrío a todos los integrantes de la banda  
_que te haga mujer.__  
__Dime, luna de plata,_ — Gin canto mientras Orihime se le acerco  
_qué pretendes hacer_ — él le acaricio el rostro y ella se alejo sonriendo  
_con un niño de piel._

_Hijo de la luna._— Todos se sorprendieron por la voz de Gin, se volvió a escuchar a Byakuya con el teclado, acompañado por Ulquiorra y la aparición de Soi Fong con otro violín. La batería, guitarra y bajo sonaban bien.

_De padre canela_ — Gin empezó a cantar señalándose y acercándose a Rangiku  
_nació un niño_ — Rangiku puso su manos como si tuviera un niño en sus brazos  
_blanco como el lomo__  
__de un armiño,__  
__con los ojos grises_ — señaló a Orihime  
_en vez de aceituna_ — luego a Rangiku  
_niño albino de luna.__  
__"¡maldita su estampa!_ — Cantó con fuerza como si regañara a Rangiku  
_este hijo es de un payo__  
__y yo no me lo callo."_— negó con la cabeza, Rangiku se movió al fondo del escenario

_Luna quieres ser madre_— Orihime volvió a danzar  
_y no encuentras querer__  
__que te haga mujer._ — bajo del escenario y recorrió algunas mesas  
_dime, luna de plata,_ — Gin la señalo, mientras ella danzaba entre el publico  
_qué pretendes hacer__  
__con un niño de piel.__  
__Hijo de la luna._ — todo el publico estaba sorprendido por lo bien que se escuchaba, Rangiku volvió al escenario y Gin se acerco a ella.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,_ — su rostro expresaba ira  
_se fue a su mujer,_ — se acerco mas a Rangiku  
_cuchillo en mano._ — empuño el micrófono como un cuchillo  
_"¿de quién es el hijo?_ — gritó Grimm desde la batería sorprendiendo a todos  
_me has engañado fijo."__  
__y de muerte la hirió._ —Gin cantó mientras actuaba como si le enterraba "el cuchillo"

_Luego se hizo al monte_ — mientras cantaba camino a su posición  
_con el niño en brazos_ — coloco su brazo como si tuviera un niño  
_y allí le abandonó._— se inclino y lo coloco en el suelo.

_Luna quieres ser madre_ — Orihime subió al escenario  
_y no encuentras querer_ — danzo alrededor de Rangiku, la cual "estaba muerta"  
_que te haga mujer.__  
__Dime, luna de plata,_ — Gin la volvió a señalar  
_qué pretendes hacer__  
__con un niño de piel_. — señaló a donde había dejado "el niño"

_Hijo de la luna._— cantó mas tranquilo Gin, la música bajo su velocidad a una tranquila melodía, Rangiku y Orihime corearon haciendo que la melodía se escuchara muy bien.

_Y en las noches_ — Gin sonrío  
_que haya luna llena_ — señalo a Orihime la cual se acercaba a "el niño"  
_será porque el niño__  
__esté de buenas._—la chica se sentó en el lugar y coloco sus brazos como si tuviera un niño

_Y si el niño llora__  
__menguará la luna_ — ella meció sus brazos como si arrullara un niño  
_para hacerle una cuna._ — Toda la banda se volvió a escuchar con fuerza  
_Y si el niño llora_ — cantó con fuerza  
_menguará la luna__  
__para hacerle una cuna._ — se escucharon las ultimas notas de la canción

El público completo estaba impresionado por toda la presentación, los alumnos empezaron aplaudir para luego seguirles los representantes. Ukitake y Shunsui se vieron y se dirigieron a los chicos sonriendo, seguro recibían un regaño de Yamamoto pero la presentación estuvo excelente. La reunión continúo entre música y conversaciones, se volvió mas relajada el ambiente, esa noche seria larga para algunos.

Las chicas bailaron mucho, Gin se acerco a Rangiku, la cual parecía enojada con él desde el incidente del concierto. Ella solo lo evito, pero el no resistió mucho y la llevo al jardín del lugar, sorprendiéndola.

— Ran ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? — preguntó Gin mientras le acariciaba el rostro y ella se alejo.

— Gin, por favor no me hagas mas daño — pidió Rangiku ya cansada de que él jugara con ella.

— No te enojes por favor, lo del concierto fue sin intención, ella fue a una fiesta conmigo y pensó que la quería más que una amiga, no fue mi intención ilusionarla — dijo Gin, Rangiku le sonrío de forma de burla.

— Siempre hace lo mismo, Gin — se quejo Rangiku viéndolo

— Ran, te lo voy a decir, yo no siento nada por otra chica que no seas tu — dijo ya cansado de ocultarlo — Pero no tengo permitido tener nada contigo.

— ¡Genial! — Dijo irónicamente Rangiku — Me dices que sientes algo por mi pero que no puedes estar conmigo ¿Qué juegas Gin? — preguntó alterada.

— Ran, solo no te quiero lastimar — dijo el chico viéndola a los ojos, ella empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas.

— Ya lo hiciste, Gin — dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras regresaba al salón, Gin solo la vio irse.

— *Soy un idiota* — pensó el chico.

Mientras esto ocurría, en otro lugar del salón, Orihime bailaba con las chicas, pero vio a Muramasa haciéndolo una seña desde el otro lado del salón. Ella se alejo de las chicas y se acerco a él.

— Te ves hermosa, Orihime — halagó el castaño mientras la veía.

— Gracias, ¿Me darás mi collar? — preguntó Orihime directamente, quería de regreso su collar.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante este collar? — preguntó Muramasa mientra señalaba su cuello.

— Me lo dio una persona importante para mi, quisiera tenerlo de regreso — dijo mientras lo veía, el chico se sorprendió de su mirada, definitivamente entendía por que Ulquiorra se sentía atraído por ella.

— Te lo daré — dijo mientras se quitaba el collar — Pero antes te pediré un pequeño favor — añadió mientras se acercaba a Orihime, esta se asusto un poco, pero no reacciono ya que en realidad sentía que el chico era su amigo.

El chico se acerco a ella, su mano la coloco en el rostro de Orihime y se acercó. La chica lo vio a los ojos, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando el castaño se termino de acercar y la besó, de una manera muy dulce y a la vez fugaz. Orihime se quedo sorprendida pero rápidamente se alejo haciendo reír a Muramasa

— Eres muy inocente, toma — dijo el castaño mientras le daba el collar, la chica seguía sorprendida — Espero que no te moleste, me agradas mucho y discúlpame por esto no me pude resistir — añadió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba.

Orihime lo vio irse confundida y luego se sintió observada y vio que a lo lejos un pelinegro la observaba. Ella solo lo vio y bajo su mirada, su tía llego en ese momento muy emocionada a ella, pero la chica estaba tan confundida que no entendia que le decia su tía.

Continuará.

Avances del próximo capitulo:

— ¿Te sientes mal?— preguntó el pelinegro

— ¿Qué tomaste? — preguntó Byakuya

— Orihime, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Nemú al verla en el piano

— Eso es genial — dijo Rukia sonriendo

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran, sucederán mas cosas en la reunión quiero destacar las relaciones de algunos personajes, no estoy segura si en el próximo capitulo habrá un situación subida de tono, si la quieren me avisan, también se descubrirán otras cosas. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones ¡Hasta la próxima!


	26. Chapter 26: Inesperado

¡Hola! Les traigo la continuación esta vez no sera un capitulo muy largo, debido a que tuve unos cuantos problemas escribiéndolo ademas que tuve que reescribirlo como tres veces porque algunas escenas que no me gustaron, así que cansada decidí dejarlo así Gracias por sus comentarios, Naomi Cifer-Chan, LadyDy, Rider y lovetamaki1. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y prometo que el próximo sera mas interesante, largo y con mas situaciones de parejas. Bueno los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Inesperado**

Orihime vio a Muramasa irse, dejándola confundida, se sintió observada y vio que a lo lejos un pelinegro la observaba. Ella solo lo vio y bajo su mirada, su tía llego en ese momento muy emocionada a ella, pero la chica estaba tan confundida que no entendía que le decía su tía.

Mientras esto ocurría, Ichigo y Rukia bailaban en la pista de baile, se sentían muy bien juntos, aunque ninguno de los dos notó que había dos personas que los observaban de lejos

— No puedo creerlo — suspiro como por décima vez Senna, la chica ya tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que había bebido

— Ya déjalo Senna, y es mejor que dejes de beber, te quiero llevar entera a tu casa — pidió Kaien mientras le quitaba la copa de las manos de la chica

— Tu también estas enojado de ver a Rukia y a Ichigo juntos — dijo Senna mientras volvía a observarlo

— No tanto como tu, yo solo molestaba a Ichigo con Rukia, pero no siento nada por ella — comentó Kaien mientras se acercaba mas a la chica — Eso lo sabes tu — susurró en su oreja.

— Kaien, solo es que me duele que Ichigo me olvidara tan rápidamente — dijo Senna mientras lo veía.

— Tu bien sabes que no deberías decir eso, tuviste mucha suerte de que él no se enterara que lo engañabas conmigo, y sabes muy bien que Rukia sabe todo, pero no ha dicho nada — dijo el pelinegro viéndola, la chica se enojo por el comentario y cruzo sus brazos

— Ya la estas defendiendo — dijo enojada— Admítelo, te gusta Rukia — añadió, esta vez parecía más alterada

— Senna tu bien sabes que no siento nada por ella y creo que te lo he demostrado — respondió Kaien mientras sonreía — Yo no te voy a hacer lo mismo que el idiota de Ichigo, yo a ti en serio te quiero — añadió viéndola y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

— Creo que los dejare tranquilos — contesto Senna sonriéndole, luego los vio resignadas — Llévame a casa — pidió y el chico la acompaño

$%&/$

En una de las mesas se encontraba Grimm y Ulquiorra hablando, los dos chicos sentían curiosidad por saber lo que les diría Muramasa, aunque Grimm se dio cuenta que el pelinegro fruncía un poco el ceño cuando nombraba a el castaño.

— Bien, ¿De que me perdí mientras bailaba con Nell? — Preguntó Grimm mientras sonreía, al ver la expresión del chico — ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la cara que tienes?

— No te interesa — respondió Ulquiorra

— Déjame ver, tal vez tenga que ver con el beso que le dio Muramasa a Orihime — comentó el chico viendo al pelinegro, ya que este expreso sorpresa — Nell lo vio, esa mujer se enojo mucho, creo que aun le afecta lo de Muramasa — dijo mas desanimado

— Sabes que él le hizo daño— dijo el pelinegro mientras veía en dirección a Nell, la cual hablaba con Orihime

— ¿Crees que él este interesado en la princesita realmente?— preguntó directamente Grimm, el chico solo se levanto de la mesa

— No se, esa mujer es capaz que lo haya logrado, lo que estoy seguro es que no se la dejare fácil — dijo Ulquiorra mientras se alejaba sorprendiendo a Grimm — Ella es mía — agrego para si mismo

POV Orihime

Había logrado librarme de mi tía, pero Nell rápidamente se acerco a mí, parecía molesta y en serio no me sentía muy bien, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y me sentía un poco mareada. Ella me vio a los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa entre Muramasa y tú? — preguntó sorprendiéndome, así que ella también nos había visto, me sonroje, esta vez por el enojo que sentí, Muramasa me agarro desprevenida y ahora parece que el todo el mundo lo noto

— No tengo nada con el, si se trata del beso, solo fue un accidente — trate de explicarle, aunque lo de accidente no tenia nada, pero no quería meterme mas en problemas

— Inoue Orihime eso no fue ningún accidente, él te beso, ¿Sientes algo por él? — me dijo esta vez si parecía enojada, yo no sentía nada por el, pero no sabia por que a ella le enojaba tanto eso

— No siento nada por él, entiéndelo Nell, ¿Qué tiene de malo que sienta algo por Muramasa? — pregunté, Nell se me quedo viendo asombrada

— Espero que no sientas nada por el, él solo usa a las personas, no te puedo decir mas — respondió evadiéndome, algo me ocultaba. Ella se alejo de mi, aunque aun se veía preocupada y un poco molesta.

Yo me dirigí al jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire, me sentía mal, atormentada, la cabeza me iba a estallar y sentía que no podía respirar en ese lugar. Al salir al jardín suspire

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste Muramasa? — me pregunte a mi misma, el no me gustaba, pero que tendría de malo si lo hiciera, esa pregunta me daba muchas vueltas, pero no pude seguir pensado en eso.

— Así que en realidad te gusta Muramasa — escuche una voz provenir detrás de mi, no me quería voltear porque sabia que era Ulquiorra, pero tenia que aclarar todo.

— N-no me gusta — dije al voltearme, estaba nerviosa, Ulquiorra me veía con sus hermosos ojos verdes y eso me puso más nerviosa

— ¿Entonces por que dejaste que te besara? — me preguntó, vi algo extraño en sus ojos, parecía que también estaba un poco enojado.

No quería que Ulquiorra malinterpretara, pero no le podía decir que Muramasa tenia el collar que él me dio y por eso salí con el y deje que me besara, aunque no lo deje el me sorprendió, siendo sincera fui estupida a hacer eso, pero el collar es muy importante para mi y no pensé que me traería problemas entablar una amistad con Muramasa. Inconcientemente me lleve la mano al collar y Ulquiorra lo noto

— El tenia el collar — afirmó Ulquiorra sorprendiéndome, se me olvidaba que él era buen observador— Por algo tan insignificante hiciste lo que el te pidió — añadió sorprendiéndome

Esa frase provoco una punzada en mi corazón, el collar en realidad era muy importante para mi, al parecer soy la única que le tenia prioridad, volvía a cometer los errores que cometí con Ichigo, él solo me quería como una amiga, pero yo en realidad quería mas que eso y lo supe desde que me dio este collar.

— Para mi no es insignificante, es muy importante ya que tu me lo diste — dije con determinación, me senita muy frustrada y no me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta que vi la expresión de Ulquiorra

Fin de POV Orihime

La chica se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho, soltó lo que en ese momento pensaba y Ulquiorra solo la observo, se acerco más a ella. Se veía pensativo pero luego se termino de acercar

— Para mi no están importante — le susurró a su oído — si lo comparas contigo — añadió sorprendiendo a la chica

— Pero…— empezó a decir Orihime pero Ulquiorra la cayo con una mirada

— Entiéndelo mujer, yo no te quiero cerca de él — dijo otra vez a su oído — Yo solo te quiero para mi, tu solo eres mía — añadió sorprendiendo a la chica

Se acerco a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella, la chica sintió que su corazón se acelero, pero no dudo en corresponderle aunque torpemente, el beso fue dulce pero a la misma vez con un pequeño toque de pasión, no duro mucho por la falta de aire, pero al tomar aire no dudaron en volver a unir sus labios. Ulquiorra se sentía adicto a ellos, desde que había probados sus labios la vez que ella deliraba no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, quería volver a besarla. Cuando vio a Muramasa tocar los labios a Orihime tuvo que controlarse para no ir a romperle la boca por su insolencia.

Lo que ellos no habían notado es que desde la puerta del jardín había una pelinegra observándolos de mala manera, volvió al salón con un enojo marcado en su rostro.

%%&$

Byakuya se encontraba en una de las mesas conversando con Soi Fong, la chica aun estaba curiosa de saber por que Yoruichi visitaba la casa Kuchiki cada dos semanas

— Me han informado, que sus conversaciones no duran mucho, pero ninguno sabe con exactitud de que hablan — comentó Byakuya observando a la chica.

— Ella solo me dice que son cosas sin importancia — añadió resignada, se tomo un poco de champagne de su copa.

— Cuidado con la bebida — sugirió Byakuya dándole una sonrisa arrogante

— Se que no tengo mucha resistencia a la bebida pero solo me he tomado dos copas, además a ti no te interesa — añadió molesta, Byakuya que observaba a algo detrás de ella, se levanto sorprendiéndola.

Agarro de la muñeca a Soi Fong y la saco del salón, en el estacionamiento la dejo libre y la vio a los ojos. La pelinegra estaba confundida, por como la había sacado del lugar

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó Soi alterada

— La respuesta es sencilla, tu — dijo viéndola y acercándose a ella. En el lugar no había nadie, solo estaban los autos, pero nadie se veía

— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con tus problemas? — preguntó la pelinegra, Byakuya bufo al escucharla.

— Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta como Ggio te come con la mirada, no sentiste como te observaba mientras hablabas conmigo — dijo el pelinegro exasperado por ella no haberse dado cuenta

— ¿Y eso que te importa a ti? — preguntó desafiante la chica sorprendiendo al Kuchiki

— Soi Fong — intento decir Byakuya pero la chica no lo dejo explicar

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Soi Fong, tenia semanas guardándose esas preguntas.

— ¡Maldición! Soi Fong cuantas veces te voy a decir que a ti —dijo Byakuya asombrando a la pelinegra, se acerco a ella — Te lo explicare, yo no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti, no quiero que esos labios besen a otra persona, quiero todo de ti — susurró a su oído.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Yo no soy esas chicas que caen desmayada por que les digan esas palabras — dijo exasperada Soi, Byakuya la soltó.

— ¡Demonios! No estoy jugando contigo, si lo estuviera haciendo te lo diría, yo no soy persona que juega con alguien, si me gusta te lo digo si no también te lo digo — dijo cansado de que la pelinegra preguntara lo mismo

— ¿Estas admitiendo que yo te gusto? — Pregunto confundida la chica — Creo que el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza — añadió mientras se regresaba al lugar, pero Byakuya la detuvo.

— Te advierto que si te veo cerca de Ggio, él me las pagara — dijo Byakuya sorprendiéndola y hasta a el mismo, no se espero decir eso.

— ¿Así que de allí vino todo? ¿Estabas celoso, Kuchiki? — preguntó Soi Fong

— No, solo doy una advertencia — dijo mientras la besaba, la pelinegra solo volvió a sonreír

— Pero no le veo lo malo que se me acerque, yo no tengo ninguna relación — dijo Soi, Byakuya la observo a los ojos, la chica lo estaba retando, este solo sonrío con un poco de arrogancia

— La tienes — dijo seguro Byakuya mientras volvía a invadir sus labios, ella para sorpresa correspondió— Si quieres ponerle nombre a esta relación, empieza diciéndole al idiota ese, que tú eres mi novia— añadió Byakuya

— Ahora si estoy segura que el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza — dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, ella estaba segura que Byakuya solo jugaba con ella, pero ella no recordaba que el Kuchiki era reconocido por ser serio.

— No me tienes Soi Fong — dijo mientras se alejaba de ella, la vio un momento y ella lo siguió a la entrada, pero antes de entrar el la volvió a besar — Y te advierto que si te vuelves a poner ese condenado vestido no me haré responsable de lo que suceda — añadió sorprendiendo a la chica.

Los dos regresaron a la mesa donde estaban Ichigo y Rukia, este le pasaba la mano por el cabello como calmándola, Byakuya se acerco a ellos.

— Por fin llegas, creo que es buena idea que la lleves a tu casa, estaba a punto de hacerlo, menos mal que llegaste — dijo Ichigo preocupado, la chica alzo la mirada.

Se veía pálida, además que parecía que estaba mareada, Soi Fong apoyo la idea de Ichigo, este cargo a Rukia en brazos y Byakuya se dirigió a su auto, no sin antes despedirse con una mirada de Soi.

— ¿Qué tomaste? — preguntó Byakuya mientras la llevaba en su auto.

— Byakuya no me siento muy bien — solo dijo Rukia mientras se recostaba del vidrio.

$%&$

La reunión se volvió mas amena, los alumnos disfrutaron, oyeron algunas bandas tocar y para sorpresas sus padres y representantes interactuaron con ellos. Todos disfrutaron mucho la reunión, aunque algunos más que otros.

La mañana siguiente, fue para algunos alumnos del instituto Karakura llena de dolores de cabeza, en uno edificio cercano al centro de la ciudad, mas especifico en uno de los apartamentos mas alto del lugar, se veía a un pelinegro preparar un café. El chico no había dormido mucho, necesitaba un poco de cafeína, se sirvió en una taza dejando un poco, sabía que Grimm o Nell se levantaría y tendrían un gran dolor de cabeza.

Se dirigió a su habitación, lo primero que vio al entrar fue a una chica de cabellos anaranjados envuelta en sus sabanas, eso lo hizo dar una pequeña sonrisa, la chica dormía con tranquilidad. El se sentó en un sofá cercano a la cama, mientras observaba a la chica dormir, pronto se dio cuenta que Orihime se despertaría, ya que se removía en la cama. Fue a buscar un poco de café para ella.

La chica poco a poco abrió los ojos, se encontró con una habitación que no conocía, busco indicios de algo que pudiera reconocer, primero se reviso, estaba todo bien, llevaba su vestido, seguía peinada igual con sus pequeñas ondas, lo único diferente es que no tenia puesta sus sandalias. La puerta del cuarto se abrió asustándola

— Veo que ya te despertaste — comentó Ulquiorra entrando a la habitación, la chica lo miro interrogativa — Estabas cansada al igual que Nell, te quedaste dormida a mitad de camino, por lo que ella pidió que te dejáramos quedarte, toma — añadió como respuesta, le paso una taza de café

Ella odiaba esa bebida, pero se sintió apenada de negarse, cuando probo un poco de su café no pudo evitar arrugar un poco la cara, Ulquiorra la observo y por primera vez Orihime pudo observar una sonrisa de parte de él.

— Si quieres leche dilo — dijo Ulquiorra volviendo a su expresión, salio de la habitación y Orihime se negó a quedarse, así que lo siguió

Ella se sentó en la barra de la cocina, allí espero a Ulquiorra el cual le traía un poco de leche, ella se tomo su café y luego sonrío al sentir lo dulce de la leche. Ulquiorra se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro.

— Tienes ojeras, deberías dormir un poco mas — comentó el pelinegro, pero la chica se negó, se sentaron un rato en la sala del apartamento, esperando que la chica se acabara su café.

Orihime noto que en la sala estaba aun lado dos guitarras, una acústica y una eléctrica negra, y de un lado una batería, ella sonrío, se acerco a la acústica.

— Siempre he querido aprender a tocar la guitarra — dijo Orihime mientras tomaba el instrumento — ¿Podrías enseñarme? — pidió la chica al pelinegro que la acompañaba, este solo asintió

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, mientras Ulquiorra le explicaba la posición de las manos, le enseñaría a tocar una canción sencilla, pero no habían avanzado mucho cuando se escucho que la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió

— Disculpen que interrumpa su momento romántico — dijo de forma burlona Grimm, recibiendo una mala mirada de Ulquiorra — Pero podían bajar el volumen, tengo un tremendo dolor de cabeza — añadió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Luego de unos momentos, salio con una taza de café y se dirigió a otra puerta cercana a la suya, que decía el nombre de Nell.

— Voy a ver como amaneció, Nell — anunció mientras abría la puerta, al hacerlo lo primero que recibió, fue una almohada.

— ¡Dejen el ruido! — gritó Nelliel desde la habitación.

— Mejor espero que se termine de levantar — comentó Grimm cerrando la puerta, esto causo la risa de Orihime.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Grimm a regañadientes fue abrir la puerta mientras Orihime dejaba la guitarra en su lugar y se dirigía a la habitación de Ulquiorra a buscar sus sandalias. Cuando Grimm abrió la puerta se encontró con un castaño, sabia que vendría pero no pensó que tan temprano, el entro al lugar.

— Vengo a decirles lo que se — dijo el castaño llegando a la sala y encontrándose a Ulquiorra el la sala, este lo vio de mala manera, haciendo al chico sonreír.

En ese momento Orihime salio de la habitación del pelinegro, sorprendiendo a Muramasa, esto hizo que Ulquiorra diera una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia, el chico detallo que ella traía las sandalias en sus manos, su vestido estaba un poco fuera de lugar y sus rizos un poco despeinado, aun así se veía bien. Muramasa susurro el nombre de la chica sorprendido al igual que ella, la chica se sonrojo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Grimm volvió a llamar la atención de Muramasa exigiendo saber que sucedía.

— ¡Que no entiende de no hacer ruido, son idiotas! — gritó Nell, que salía de su habitación en una situación parecida a la de Orihime, la chica no se había quitado el vestido ni nada.

— Sigues con el mismo temperamento, Nelliel— dijo el castaño sonriendo, la chica se sorprendió al verlo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? — Preguntó la chica, no había amanecido de muy buen humor, Grimm y Ulquiorra le dirigieron una mirada y ella supo en seguida — Bueno, ya que estoy despierta, vamos Orihime te llevo a tu casa — añadió viendo a la chica.

Las dos salieron del apartamento, pero Nell antes de cerrar la puerta les dirigió una mirada a Grimm y a Ulquiorra.

$%&$

En la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia se dirigía con un tremendo dolor de cabeza a la cocina. Allí encontró a su hermano preparando el desayuno, algo muy extraño

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? — preguntó Byakuya mientras servia una taza de café y se la daba

— Mi cabeza parece que explotará, pero estoy mejor — respondió la pelinegra, su hermano la observo — No vuelvo a tomar, lo prometo — añadió

— Kuchiki Rukia— dijo Byakuya viéndola

— Lo prometo — dijo Rukia mientras colocaba la mano como juramento — ¿Por qué estas cocinando? — preguntó desviando la conversación

— Hoy es domingo, Hana no trabaja hoy — respondió Byakuya

— ¿Y el abuelo? — preguntó al no verlo en la cocina

— Salio temprano a las empresas, me dijo que regresaba en la tarde — dijo

— Yo desayuno mas tarde, voy a seguir durmiendo — comentó Rukia mientras salía de la cocina.

Byakuya desayuno, y por unos momentos pensó en lo sucedido con Soi, esa chica había logrado que se tragara su orgullo, algo muy difícil de hacer, pero no quería a más nadie cerca de ella. Se regañaba así mismo, no sabía hasta donde llegaría con Soi Fong, pero sabia que no seria sencillo con esa chica, ella se tomo lo de anoche como un estilo de juego de guerra, era el que primero cayera.

Sabía que la chica pensaba que jugaba con ella, y aun tenía un poco de orgullo por lo cual no fue capaz de aclarárselo, por eso también se regañaba. Esa chica no decorada que trataba con Kuchiki Byakuya, y que él no se tomaba a juego ese tipo de situaciones, pero tampoco era muy común verlo expresar lo que pensaba, así que era normal que Soi Fong pensará que el chico jugaba con ella.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se escucho que la puerta de entrada se volvió a abrir, sabia que su abuelo estaba durmiendo y Rukia estaba en su habitación, salio de la cocina y se encontró con la sonrisa de un peliblanco.

— Tenemos problemas — comunico Gin mientras se dirigía a Byakuya, este lo miro extrañado.

$%&$

Nell dejo a Orihime en su casa y allí se encontró con Nemú que la esperaba, hablaron, desayunaron y descansaron un poco. Orihime se encontraba algo confusa, sobre lo que Muramasa hacia en la casa de Nell, sabia que era primo de Ulquiorra pero el ambiente se volvió muy tenso cuando el llego al lugar.

— Orihime, ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Nemú al verla en el piano, sentada y muy pensativa.

— Si, solo pensaba, me alegra que te decidieras quedarte, así no me siento tan sola — dijo la chica sonriéndole

— Solo será por un tiempo — respondió Nemú, mientras iba a la cocina

— Nemú ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo? — preguntó Orihime, ella sabia que la pelinegra necesitaba distraerse

— Si — respondió simplemente Nemú desde la cocina

$%&$

Nell había manejado lo mas rápido posible para llegar a su departamento, cuando entro en el lugar vio a Ulquiorra, Grimm y Muramasa pensativos, los tres se veían eso sorprendió a Nell, no le gustaba que el castaño estuviera allí, pero no tenia otra opción

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Nell nerviosa, acercándose a ellos

— Tenemos grandes problemas — susurraron Grimm y Ulquiorra al mismo tiempo

Continuara…

* * *

— ¿Qué? — gritó Nell levantándose

— ¿Yo que tengo que ver? — preguntó Byakuya

— ¿Qué nosotros que? — exclamo Grimm

— Eso es genial — dijo Rukia sonriendo

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, en el siguiente se enteraran de algunas cosas que vinculan a Nell y a otros personajes, algunos problemas para los chicos, aunque para otros serán muy divertidos y música. ¿Se sorprendieron con la forma de Byakuya decirle lo que pensaba a Soi Fong? Yo también siendo sincera, aunque no se lo podía dejar fácil, sus personalidades son muy fuertes.

Sabes quisiera hacerles unas preguntas, si tienen un poco de tiempo me gustaría que me las contestaran, así me ayudaran a inspirarme un poco a escribir y saber sus opiniones, espero no decepcionarlos. ¿Cómo creen que seria la forma de que se establezca la relación ByaSoi? ¿Quieren ver algunas escenas para algunos personajes? y por ultimo ¿Qué canciones les gustaría escuchar? No es obligatorio que responda solo quiero saber su opinión

¡Hasta la próxima!


	27. Chapter 27: Problemas y una pequeña niña

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios:** lovetamaki1**: Por estar siempre pendiente, me anima mucho saber tu opinión, sobre lo de Rangiku y Gin ( ya veras mas adelante que sucede, espero que no quieran matarme jaja) y no te preocupes que habrá mas Ichiruki;** Rider:** Gracias por comentar, escuchare la canción que sugieres y sobre Ulquihime (mas adelante tratare de subir un poco de tono las escenas). Espero que disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo 27: Problemas y una pequeña niña:**

En la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya esperaba que el peliblanco continuara de explicar, pero este respiraba con dificultad, había corrido todo el camino en dirección a la casa del pelinegro.

— Creo que debo hacer mas ejercicios — dijo sonriendo el chico, Byakuya estaba a punto de sacar al chico de su casa a patadas — Tenemos problemas — volvió a decir

— ¿Qué problemas? — preguntó el pelinegro volviendo a la cocina siendo acompañado de Gin.

— Déjame tomar aire, ¿tu crees que mi casa esta cerca? — dijo Gin sentándose en la barra de la cocina, Byakuya le paso de mala gana un vaso de agua.

— Tú casa esta a dos de la mía — dijo exasperado Byakuya.

— ¿Tu sabes que es pasar dos mansiones de muchas hectáreas corriendo? Además el jardín de tu casa, o mejor dicho mansión, parece un bosque completo, pensé que me perdería — dijo Gin mientras bebía el vaso con agua.

— Deja tus exageraciones y dime de una vez lo que viniste a decirme — dijo Byakuya el peliblanco solo sonrío.

— Veo que estas de mal humor y te pondrás peor, anoche Kempachi-sensei me pidió un favor que nos puede costar la vida — dijo mientras volvía dar un trago largo de su bebida.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? — pregunto el chico su amigo solo sonrío.

— Nos pidió a Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo y a mi cuidar a su sobrina — respondió.

— ¿Yo que tengo que ver? — preguntó Byakuya, Gin solo lo vio y amplio su sonrisa.

— También te nombro a ti, dijo que cuidáramos bien a su sobrina, si no se las pagaríamos — dijo el chico — No se tu, pero yo no quiero ver a ese hombre enojado.

— ¿Cuándo? — dijo resignado el pelinegro.

— Hoy después del mediodía llevara a la niña a casa de Grimmjow — respondió Gin.

$%&$

Mientras ellos hablaban, en un de los apartamentos de los edificios del centro de la ciudad, se encontraban Ulquiorra, Grimm, Muramasa y Nell; la chica se sentó al lado de Grimm, estaba esperando que alguno de ellos les contara lo sucedido.

— Muramasa nos acaba de contar, que Aizen lleva todo el semestre que nosotros iniciamos en el instituto, comprando y movilizando acciones, además al parecer a estado reuniéndose, según los informantes esta planificando algo grande — contó Grimm con preocupación.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todos nosotros? — preguntó Nell, Muramasa se levanto de donde estaba sentado y empezó a caminar por la sala del departamento.

— Mucho, actualmente esta apunto de dirigir una empresa muy importante y ya lidera otra — respondió el castaño vio a Ulquiorra y este asintió — Tu debes saber cuales son.

— La de mi familia — dijo Nelliel pensativa, luego dirigió la vista al castaño y luego al pelinegro —Y la que esta apunto de liderar son las de los Cifer ¿No?

— Exacto, tan inteligente como siempre— dijo Muramasa ganándose una mala mirada de Grimm.

— ¿Para que quiere hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué liderar dos empresas? — preguntó Nell confundida.

— Poder, pero eso no es todo, esta tratando de ganar mas acciones en otras empresas muy importante— añadió Muramasa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Nell.

— Por algo nos cambio de instituto— comentó Grimm de mala manera — Donde estamos estudiando, están los hijos de las empresas donde quiere conseguir acciones.

— Pero nosotros no lo estamos ayudando, desistimos de su juego — respondió Nelliel.

— Hay es donde fallas, Nell. Ustedes desistieron pero recuerden que no somos los únicos — comentó Muramasa.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también desististe de participar? — respondió Nell, Ulquiorra y Grimm levantaron la mirada.

— Hay es donde quiero llegar, ¿saben por que les estoy contando esto? Obvio que no, yo se los estoy contando por que tengo grandes sospechas de Aizen — dijo el castaño.

— ¿Sospecha de que? De que es un ambicioso y no le importa llevarse a nadie por el medio, pues te digo que es obvio — dijo alterada Nell, no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

— No estas tan equivocada, mis sospechas son de que él ya se ha llevado a varios por el medio— aseguró Muramasa dejando a los tres frente a él sorprendidos — Nell ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

— En un accidente de avión — respondió de mala gana.

— ¿Por qué nadie de tu familia se hizo cargo de ti? — preguntó Muramasa.

— Por que en este país no tenía más familia, solo quedaba un amigo de mis padres y ese era Aizen — respondió Nell ya un poco desanimada.

— Las muertes de tus padres beneficiaron a Aizen ¿No? — Dijo el chico, Nell solo asintió sorprendida — Grimm tu padre fue asesinado y tu madre esta en un sanatorio ¿No?

— Así es— respondió Grimm — Dicen que mi madre presencio la muerte de mi padre y tiene algún tipo trauma — dijo sin creerse ni una palabra.

— Ulquiorra, tu padre murió de un rara enfermedad cuando tenias 5 años y tú madre se suicido un año después — añadió el chico.

— Lo que nos quieres decir, es que la muerte de nuestros padres están vinculadas a Aizen ¿No? — preguntó directamente Grimm.

— Exacto, las acciones que tenían tus padres pasaron a manos de Aizen al igual que las pequeñas empresas de la familia de Nell, la única que no ha podido tener son las de los Cifer por que mi padre aun esta vivo — aseguró el chico.

— ¿Pero tu padre no sufrió un accidente hace unos meses? — preguntó Nell.

— Si, y actualmente esta en coma, hay una persona que me ayudo a descubrir esto y me esta ayudando a encubrir que mi padre esta en coma para que Aizen no se pueda adueñar de las empresas Cifer —contó el chico.

— ¿Es decir que Aizen cree que tu padre esta bien? — preguntó Ulquiorra.

— Si, aunque ya empieza a sospechar, en fin les quiero contar esto para que nos ayuden.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Ulquiorra referente a la persona que los ayudaba.

— Es Urahara Kisuke, él sospechaba de esto pero en la reunión de anoche lo confirmo — respondió mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

— Entonces ya se lo que planea, como aun no puede conseguir las empresas Cifer, esta buscando a la que esta por alcanzar su importancia, que es las Kuchiki — dijo Ulquiorra sorprendiendo a Nell y a Grimm.

— Y no solo esas quiere tener acciones en otras empresas — respondió Muramasa, todos recordaron que en ese instituto había muchas.

— ¿Pero como lo quiere lograr? — preguntó Grimm.

— Eso es lo que no sabemos, Urahara me pidió que les dijera, para que estemos pendiente y tratemos de averiguar lo que podamos — término de decir el castaño.

— Eso quiere decir que él va detrás de todas esas empresas, pero me imagino que no las quieres para él, si no que las quiere quebrar para que las que tenga se hagan más importante — dijo Nell captando todo.

— Exacto — dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — Gritó Nell levantándose — ¡No puedo creer que mis padre confiaran en él!, así que él pudo ser el que provoco la muerte de mis padres — añadió enojada mientras lagrimas empezaban a surcar su rostro por la impotencia que tenia.

— Nell, cálmate, aun no es seguro — dijo Grimm mientras la abrazaba y se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá junto a ella.

— Bien, eso era todo, tengan sumo cuidado con sus amigos, que son los que posiblemente estén en riesgo — sugirió Muramasa mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la puerta, Ulquiorra lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, él se despidió con una seña de Grimm y Nell los cuales estaban en la sala, luego le dirigió una mirada a Ulquiorra.

— Cuídense y te sugiero que cuides mucho a Orihime — dijo Muramasa viéndolo, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que no lo decía con mala intención, pero antes de que Ulquiorra pudiera cerrar la puerta el castaño lo detuvo — Ah, se me olvidaba, ganaste una batalla pero no la guerra, seguiré cerca de la princesita — añadió sonriendo.

El chico dejo el lugar, dejando a un pelinegro sorprendido, este cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que asusto a Nell y Grimm

— Idiota — susurró Ulquiorra.

$%&$

— ¿Ya se los dijiste? — preguntó un rubio acompañado de una morena mientras el castaño se dirigía a ellos.

— Lo acabo de hacer, pero no entiendo por que teníamos que decirle — dijo Muramasa mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Sabes por que Aizen eligió a Ulquiorra, Nell y Grimmjow? — Preguntó Urahara, el chico negó — Aizen los escogió no solo por ser los herederos de sus empresas si no también por su potencial.

— Ellos son expertos en artes marciales, son inteligentes y además los utiliza para hacer sus jugadas — añadió Yoruichi sonriéndole.

— ¿Por qué entonces ellos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría? — preguntó Muramasa.

— Sospecho que ya Ulquiorra se había dado cuenta — comentó Urahara sonriendo mientras se alejaba con Yoruichi.

— Se los dijimos para que estén pendiente, así nosotros podemos realizar una estrategia y no preocuparnos por ustedes — respondió Yoruichi, Muramasa rápidamente capto la idea.

$%&$

— ¡Estoy aburrida! — Exclamó Rukia en su habitación, estaba sola y recién bañada, se le acaba de pasar el dolor de cabeza que tenia — Llamare a Orihime — añadió.

—_Moshi, moshi _— respondió la chica del otro lado de la línea.

— Orihime ¿Qué estas haciendo en este momento? — preguntó Rukia mientras buscaba su bolso.

—_Tenia pensado ir con Nemú al centro comercial _— respondió.

— Las espero en la cafetería que esta al frente — dijo Rukia, corto la llamada y salio deprisa, encontrándose de frente con Byakuya.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó al ver como corría la pelinegra en dirección a la puerta.

— Saldré con mis amigas, nos vemos mas tarde — se despidió a lo lejos, Byakuya solo la observo.

$%&$

Al mediodía, las chicas fueron a almorzar a un lugar cercano al centro de la ciudad, allí se encontraron a Nell, la cual caminaba en dirección a su apartamento.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí? — preguntó la chica, ella había tratado lo posible de que no notaran su estado de animo, pero las chicas lo notaron, decidieron no preguntar, esperarían que la chica se los quisiera contar.

— Vamos a almorzar ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó Rukia mientras prácticamente empujaba a la chica sin esperar respuesta

Nell resignada acepto, cercano a ese lugar, en el apartamento de Nell, estaban Ulquiorra y Grimm hablando acerca de lo que había sucedido en la mañana, aunque el pelinegro solo escuchaba.

— Nell, salio muy distraída y aun no ha llegado — dijo como por tercera vez, Ulquiorra solo lo observaba, Grimm estaba preocupado, veía la hora cada cinco minutos.

— Ella esta bien, solo necesita pensar — volvió a decir el pelinegro para callar a su amigo por segunda vez en media hora.

Se escucho el timbre y Ulquiorra fue abrir la puerta mientras que Grimm daba vueltas en la sala preocupado. Gin y Byakuya estaban en la entrada, el pelinegro los vio sin entender, pero no pregunto y los dejos pasar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Grimm después de saludar a los dos chicos.

— No recuerdas que Kempachi nos pidió cuidar a su sobrina — respondió el peliblanco, Grimm lo vio sin entender.

— ¿Qué nosotros que? — exclamó Grimm.

— ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Si tú fuiste él que nos metiste en este problema — dijo Gin sonriendo, los dos pelinegro fulminaron a Grimm con la mirada.

— A mi no me metan en sus problemas — comentó Ulquiorra mientras tomaba una bufanda y se dirigía a la puerta

— Ya tu estas metido, Kempachi también te nombro a ti — dijo Gin deteniéndolo, Grimm después de hacer memoria recordó lo sucedido, en ese momento no le estaba prestando atención a la conversación y dijo si, sin saber de lo que hablaban.

— Tu estabas hablando en ese momento con la princesita y Byakuya no se donde demonios estaba — dijo Grimm luego recordó algo mas — Pero a Ichigo también lo nombraron, ese idiota tampoco se escapara — afirmo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró de frente con el antes mencionado, este solo lo vio de mala manera y entro, se saludaron y decidieron esperar, Grimm e Ichigo se sumergieron en una pelea y Gin trataba de hacerlos callar, mientras los dos pelinegros solo observaba

— *¿En verdad Kempachi esta tan loco como para dejarnos a su sobrina?* — Pensó Byakuya, mientras veía la tonta pelea.

Se volvió a escuchar el timbre y Grimm fue abrir encontrándose a un hombre pelinegro, de grandes proporciones y se veía peligroso vestido sin su uniforme de club de Kendo. En su hombro estaba una pequeña de ojos claros y un cabello de tonalidad exótica. Grimm le dio paso, todos se quedaron callados, la niña se bajo con agilidad y se coloco para que todos la vieran.

— Miren mocosos les advierto algo, si esta niña cuando yo regrese tiene un rasguño, estarán muertos, juro que no se podrán sentar en toda su vida — amenazó el profesor con una mirada psicópata, haciendo que algunos chicos tragaran grueso.

— Kenny, ellos serán buenos conmigo— dijo la niña con su suave voz cantarina — Soy Yachiru — se presento haciendo una seña.

— Regreso mas tarde — dijo Kempachi pasándole la mano por el cabello a la niña y saliendo del apartamento.

Los chicos quedaron solos con la niña, esta solo observaba a "sus niñeros", sonrío al detallarlos a todos, esa sonrisa hizo que a tres de los chicos le recorriera unos escalofríos, ya que su sonrisa era traviesa y tenia un parecido a la de Kempachi.

— Bueno Yachiru, yo soy Gin Ichimaru — dijo el peliblanco luego presento a los demás.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó la niña desbordando energía después que se presentaron.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó Ichigo inclinándose para estar a la altura de la niña.

— Quiero hacer algo divertido, fresita — respondió Yachiru haciendo que el chico se enfadara un poco, por como lo llamo la niña, Grimm no pudo evitar estallar en risa.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido, Salvaje? — preguntó Yachiru haciendo que Grimm dejara de reírse pero Ichigo y Gin sonrieron pero no dijeron nada.

Una media hora paso, y la niña ya había hecho desastre por todo el departamento, los chicos no encontraban que hacer para drenar la energía de la niña. Yachiru había obligado a los chicos a jugar escondite, todos se tuvieron que esconder mientras un desinteresado Ulquiorra contaba. Yachiru se llevo a rastra a Grimm e Ichigo a esconderse mientras que los otros solo se sentaban en un lugar y gritaban para que la niña corriera

Luego de unos minutos, la pequeña se canso y empezó a saltar en el sofá de la sala, ya Ichigo y Grimm habían tratado de hacerla dejar de saltar, pero solo la habían animado mas, Gin se acerco a hablar con ella.

— ¿Por qué demonios Kempachi tuvo que elegirnos a nosotros? — preguntó Grimm mientras se sentaba al lado de Ulquiorra el cual solo leía un libro.

— Esto fue tu culpa, así que no hables — respondió Ichigo sentándose en el suelo, Gin aun seguía tratando de calmar a Yachiru.

— Yo no se nada de cuidar niños, ¿Por qué no escogió a las chicas? — preguntó Grimm, Gin llego resignado.

— Yo creo que esto fue una forma de Kempachi burlarse y vengarse de nosotros — comentó Gin mientras se sentaba al lado de Byakuya el cual le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza por los gritos de la niña.

Ulquiorra que no podía leer por el escándalo, se levanto sin decir nada sorprendiendo a los demás, se dirigió a Yachiru , la niña dejo de saltar, la cargo y la llevo a una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina.

Los demás se quedaron asombrados por que la niña solo le sonrío sin quejarse, el pelinegro entro a la cocina saco un poco de limonada y le sirvió un vaso, Yachiru solo tomo feliz la bebida.

— Admito que eso no me lo esperaba — dijo Ichigo mientras veía a la niña seguir a Ulquiorra de regreso a la sala.

— Yo tampoco— dijeron al mismo tiempo Gin y Grimm, Byakuya solo observo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que hacer? — preguntó Ichigo aun sorprendido.

— Solo quería que se callará — respondió Ulquiorra volviendo a su libro mientras Yachiru tomaba su limonada al lado de él.

Se escucharon risas provenir del pasillo llamando la atención de todos, Grimm se lanzo a ordenar todo cuando distinguió la voz de Nell. La chica no le gustaba que el departamento tuviera desordenado y si llegaba y lo veía así, armaría un escándalo.

— Si ve este desastre nos mata — exclamó Grimm siendo ayudado por Ichigo y Gin.

Cuando Nell y las demás ingresaron, se sorprendieron al ver a los chicos en la sala. Nell y Orihime fueron las primeras en detallar a la niña que estaba al lado de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Quién es la niña? —preguntó Nell, Rukia y Orihime se acercaron emocionada a verlas.

— Yachiru — se presento la niña, Nell y Nemú se acercaron también.

— ¡Que linda! — exclamaron Nell, Rukia y Orihime, los chicos solo las vieron como locas.

— Es sobrina de Kempachi, nos pidió cuidarla — dijo Gin sonriendo.

Luego de eso, las chicas distrajeron a la niñas, y por fin los chicos suspiraron aliviados de no vérselas negras. La niña salto, hablo, grito, hizo de todo un poco hasta que se canso y se quedo dormida al lado de Nemú, esta velo su sueño.

— Bien, yo me voy — dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a Rukia — ¿Quieres salir conmigo? — preguntó la pelinegra solo asintió.

— ¿Cómo que te vas a ir? — Dijo Grimm deteniéndolo — Aun no hemos terminado — añadió.

— Me da igual, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí, tu fuiste él que nos metiste en este problema, tu te las arregla — dijo Ichigo mientras salía del departamento.

— Idiota — susurró Grimm.

Una hora paso, Ichigo y Rukia la estaban pasando bien, habían ido a comer y visitado el boulevard cercano al centro de la ciudad. Lo que quedaba de tarde la pasaron muy bien

— Vamos al cine — pidió Rukia empujando al chico al lugar.

— Esta bien, enana — respondió Ichigo tomando su mano — Pero te aseguro que lo menos que haremos es ver la película — susurró al oído de la pelinegra sonriendo, esta solo se enrojeció y sonrío, el chico se acerco y la besó.

Mientras esto sucedía, en el apartamento de Grimm este se había fugado de la casa con Nell hace media hora, y solo quedaron Gin, Ulquiorra y Byakuya con Orihime, Nemú y la pequeña la cual aun dormía.

— Yo me tengo que ir, Rangiku me mando un mensaje, necesita verme — dijo Gin mientras que Byakuya solo lo veía de mala manera — Solo quédate con Ulquiorra hasta que llegue Kempachi y luego te vas — pidió de favor, el pelinegro bufo.

Gin se fue y Nemú también, debido a que tenía un compromiso, había quedado en encontrarse con su padre aunque a Orihime no le gusto mucho la idea, pero ella le afirmo que no sucedería nada.

Orihime se quedo con la niña, estaba un poco cansada por no haber dormido mucho por lo cual se quedo dormida con la niña. Byakuya ya cansado de esperar decidió irse, Ulquiorra seguía concentrado en su libro por lo cual no se lo evito, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, sintió que alguien le jalaba en pantalón como llamándolo.

— Byakushi — susurró la niña aun un poco somnolienta — ¿Puedo ir contigo? — preguntó dulcemente, el pelinegro solo la vio.

— Es Byakuya, deberías volver a dormir — aconsejo el pelinegro mientras le hacia una seña que volviera.

— Yo quiero ir con Byakushi — dijo Yachiru con sus ojos lagrimosos, Byakuya solo suspiro y salio del apartamento colocándose bien su bufanda por el frío que hacia, la niña lo siguió asiendo la misma acción.

Ulquiorra vio como los dos se iban y volvió la vista a Orihime, la cual se había quedado dormida en el suelo, con su cabeza apoyada donde antes dormía la niña, este solo se acerco a ella, la cargo y dejo en el sofá. La chica ni se inmuto y eso hizo sonreír a Ulquiorra.

Mientras Yachiru seguía a Byakuya, él cual solo se dirigía al boulevard del centro, tenia pensado darle una vuelta a la niña y regresarla al departamento para poder irse tranquilo. La niña se veía emocionada, había muchas personas en el boulevard.

— ¡Byakushi!— chillo la niña saltando en dirección a la gente, Byakuya la siguió con la vista, si perdía esa niña estaba muerto.

Mientras más se adentraban al boulevard más personas había, Yachiru tomo la mano de Byakuya y este sin más remedio acepto, era solo una niña y no la podía perder. Entre tantas personas, se encontró con Soi Fong, la cual traía unas bolsas y se veía un poco agotada.

— No estaba segura si eras tú — dijo la pelinegra acercándose al chico luego bajo la mirada a la pequeña que estaba al lado del chico.

— Soy Yachiru, ¿Eres la novia de Byakushi? — preguntó alegre la niña, Soi solo sonrío por como llamaba al pelinegro y este veía a la niña resignado.

— ¿Byakushi? — preguntó la chica riéndose.

— No logro hacer que diga mi nombre bien — dijo resignado, la chica decidió acompañarlo, Soi estaba curiosa de saber de quien era la niña y el pelinegro lo noto — Es sobrina de Kempachi.

— ¿Y que haces con ella? — preguntó la chica, pero no pudo recibir una respuesta por que fue jalada por la niña hacia un lugar.

— ¡Gatita!, mira allí hay algo muy bonito — chilló la niña llevándola a un tienda de mascota, donde se veía pequeños animales, entre ellos gatos.

— ¿Gatita? — preguntó la pelinegra al escuchar como la llamaba, Byakuya llego a ella y de respuesta solo señalo el medallón con forma de gato que ella tenia.

— ¿No son lindos? — Dijo la chica acariciando a unos gatos, luego se dirigió hacia otro lugar arrastrando a la pelinegra, Byakuya solo las seguía— Quiero un helado — suspiro la niña buscando un lugar donde comprarlos.

— Allí — señalo Soi, la pequeña salia corriendo en direccion a donde la pelinegra señalaba, mientras era seguida por ella y el chico.

— No es nada tímida — dijo Soi Fong riéndose, Byakuya solo dio media sonrisa.

Entraron a lugar y Byakuya le compro un helado de fresa a la niña y también a Soi, esta lo acepto sorprendida, no se esperaba ese pequeño detalle del pelinegro, este solo se compro un capuchino. La niña contenta comiendo su helado camino con ellos agarrando la mano de Soi Fong, Byakuya estaba decidido a llevarla de nuevo al apartamento, pero la niña se emocionaba con todo, que ya estaban empezando a tardar.

$%&$

Grimm y Nell, volvieron a el departamento, vieron a Orihime dormida en el sofá profundamente y muy cercano a ella, estaba el pelinegro observándola de un modo pensativo, el chico iba a bromear con el pelinegro, pero luego detallo que Yachiru no estaba allí.

— ¿Y la niña? — Preguntó Grimm nervioso, Ulquiorra alzo la mirada.

— Salio con Byakuya — respondió mientras volvía a su posición, Grimm y Nell suspiraron aliviados.

— Pero ya como que es tarde, Kempachi-sensei debe estar en camino — comentó Nell al ver el reloj de su muñeca.

— ¡Estoy muerto! — exclamó Grimm, saco su celular y marco el numero de Ichigo

— Cálmate Grimm debe estar por llegar — dijo Nell, pero no ayudo mucho.

— ¿Cálmate? Tu cabeza no será la que rodara — dijo Grimm esperando que Ichigo contestara — ¿Dónde demonios estas? No me importa, te vienes ya para acá, tenemos un problema y necesito a Rukia aquí — dijo sin dejar que el otro chico contestara

Nell se sentó resignada al lado de Ulquiorra, no iba a lograr calmar a Grimm, el cual insultaba por teléfono a Ichigo. El pelinegro que la acompañaba, se dio cuenta que con los gritos de Grimm, Orihime se empezó a mover incomoda.

— ¡La necesito ya o es que no entiendes! — gritó Grimm fuera de sus cabales — ¡No me importa! Se vienen ya y dile que trate de comunicarse con Byakuya, para que traiga a la niña.

— Guarda silencio — le advirtió Ulquiorra cuando Grimm termino de decir la frase y cortar la llamada.

— Es que acaso no entiendes que nuestras cabezas rodaran si Kempachi llega y no ve a Yachiru — dijo Grimm, Ulquiorra ni se inmuto, pero volvió la vista a Orihime la cual se removía en el sofá buscando comodidad.

La puerta se escucho y el chico comenzó a sudar frío y pedir que no fuera su profesor, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ichigo y Rukia agitados.

— Eso fue rápido — menciono Nell.

— ¿Cómo que la niña no esta aquí? — preguntó rápidamente Ichigo mientras su novia trataba de comunicarse con su hermano.

— Está apagado — informó Rukia.

— ¡Estamos muertos! — exclamaron Ichigo y Grimm al mismo tiempo, la puerta se volvió a escuchar y los dos chicos no encontraban que hacer. Rukia se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Antes de poder ver quien era, Ichigo y Grimm se lanzaron a la sala, ocultándose detrás de los muebles y terminando de despertar a Orihime. Rukia solo sonrío por la acción, ya que era innecesaria, los que habían llegado eran Byakuya, Soi y la niña

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Soi al ver a los dos chicos tirados detrás del sofá.

— ¡Tú! — gritaron Ichigo y Grimm al mismo tiempo viendo a Byakuya con ganas de matarlo, pero se callaron al ver que el chico traía en sus brazos a la pequeña que dormía.

El pelinegro la recostó cerca de Orihime, que estaba un poco desorientada y las chicas se dieron cuenta que la niña tenia unos raspones en la mano y rodilla, el vestidito que traía dejaba ver los pequeños rasguños en sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? No pudiste cuidar una simple niña— dijo Grimm enojado, Byakuya ni le presto atención.

— Es mejor que limpiemos esas heridas — dijo Orihime mientras Nell la apoyada, ambas fueron al baño a buscar lo que necesitaban para limpiarle la herida

— Yo mejor me voy— dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a la puerta, sabia que cuando Kempachi se diera cuenta de los rasguños de la niña, empezaría la tercera guerra mundial y ellos serian las primeras victimas.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el que menos quería, su pesadilla se hizo realidad, delante de el estaba el pelinegro con su mirada psicópata y a la vez con algo de diversión.

— Grimm — llamó Ichigo, el nombrado le soltó una maldición, su tono de voz le decía que ya había llegado el tío de la pequeña.

Luego de Kempachi entrar, Orihime y Nell trajeron a la pequeña, la primera la cargaba en sus brazos. Kempachi la tomo, vio que tenia algunos rasguños y se empezó a reír, dejando a todos los de la habitación extrañados, exceptuando a la que habían traído a la niña.

— Seria extraño si llegara y no viera un rasguño en Yachiru — dijo Kempachi dejando a todos sorprendidos — Esa niña es traviesa y muy enérgica.

— ¿Pero dijiste? — empezó a decir Grimm, pero se callo por la risa del pelinegro.

— ¡Hasta la próxima! — se despidió sin dar ninguna explicación.

— ¡Esta loco! — exclamaron algunos en la habitación. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que Kempachi solo se divertía viéndolos sufrir.

Todos volvieron a sus casas exhaustos, Byakuya había prometido golpear a Gin cuando lo viera, estaba intrigado por la expresión del rostro de Gin, parecía preocupado. Cuando Rukia y Byakuya llegaron a su mansión, se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Continuara…

* * *

Avances del próximo capitulo

— ¿Rangiku? — preguntó el peliblanco preocupado al verla

— Eso es genial — dijo Rukia sonriendo.

— ¡Te ayudaremos! — gritaron emocionadas Rangiku y Nell

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? — preguntó como por cuarta vez Grimm

— ¿Qué ella era que? — preguntó Soi Fong confundida.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, disculpen si fui muy dramática con la historia de Ulqui, Grimm y Nell, pero es que fue necesario mas adelante sabrán por que los coloque así; si pueden me dan su opinión.¡Hasta la próxima!


	28. Chapter 28: Navidad

¡Hola! Por fin logre actualizar, disculpen si tarde mucho. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios** lovetamaki1** : Gracias por estar siempre pendiente me animas mucho y **BleacHP97**: GRacias por leer mi fic y comentar, epsero que sigan disfrutando de los capitulos. Ahora los dejo para que lean:

**Capitulo 26: Navidad **

Todos volvieron a sus casas exhaustos, Byakuya había prometido golpear a Gin cuando lo viera, estaba intrigado por la expresión del rostro de Gin, parecía preocupado. Cuando Rukia y Byakuya llegaron a su mansión, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Todos los accionistas de las empresas Kuchiki se encontraban en uno de los salones de la gran mansión, rápidamente la ama de llaves llevo a los dos pelinegros al sitio.

— Que bueno que llegaron— susurró el abuelo de ellos, se levanto y acerco — Tenemos que comentarles algunas cosas — añadió.

$%&$

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Gin trataba de comunicarse con Rangiku, había ido a la casa de la chica, sabia que estaba allí. Las chicas del servicio le había mencionado que había peleados con sus padres y que después se había encerrado en su habitación.

— Escuchamos que se rompían cosas y tratamos de entrar pero la señorita cerro la puerta con seguro y no nos permitió pasar — dijo nerviosa una de las chicas mientras llevaba al peliblanco a la habitación de Rangiku.

— No te preocupes — susurró Gin mientras llegaba a la puerta — Si escuchas algunos gritos no te alarmes, tratare de calmarla — añadió mientras le daba una sonrisa.

El peliblanco solo se quedo viendo la puerta, toco pero Rangiku no le respondió eso lo puso nervioso, la chica que lo acompañaba también estaba inquieta.

— ¿Cree que le sucedió algo? — preguntó la chica mientras volvía a tocar, se escucho como si alguien rompiera un vidrio y eso los alarmo mas.

— No se— respondió Gin, no tenia tiempo para eso, así que tomo una mediada extrema — Aléjese un poco — le sugirió a la chica.

— ¿Pero que va a hacer? — dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo observo como Gin le daba una fuerte patada a la cerradura, logrando que esta se abriera, la chica se quedo perpleja

— Será mejor que nos deje solos — pidió el peliblanco y la chica se fue sorprendida

Gin cerró la malograda puerta detrás de él, vio todo la habitación de la chica destruida, se veían fragmentos de floreros en el suelo, el espejo que tenia frente a su cama estaba roto, parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por toda la habitación.

No lograba ver a la chica, pero se percato que alguien tarareaba una canción, siguió el sonido y vio através de la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, la chica esta sentada en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas y su cuerpo recostado del barandal, miraba el suelo. Rangiku aun no se había percatado del chico y empezó a cantar en voz baja ( watch?v=pEHOyDguI3o)

_Catch me as I fall__ / Atrápame mientras caigo_— el peliblanco logro escuchar la canción _  
__Say you're here __/ Dime que estas aquí __  
__and it's all over now__ / Y que todo a terminado ahora _

_Speaking to the atmosphere__ / Hablándole a la atmosfera __  
__No one's here and I fall into myself__ /No hay nadie aquí y caigo en mi misma __  
__This truth drives me__Into mandes / Esta realidad me conduce a la locura __  
__I know I can stop the pain__ / Se que puedo detener el dolor __  
__If I will it all away__ / Si lo deseo _— su voz se volvió mas fuerte _Don't turn away__ / No me des la espalda __  
(__Don't give in to the pain)__ / No te entregues al dolor _— susurró Gin sorprendiendo a la chica_  
__Don't try to hide__ / No intentes ocultarte __  
(__Though they're screaming your name__ / Aunque estén gritando tu nombre __  
__Don't close your eyes/ No cierre los ojos _— ella observo a Gin fijamente _  
(__God knows what lies behind them)/ Dios sabe lo que esta en ellos _— Gin solo la acaricio _  
__Don't turn out the light__/ No apagues la luz __  
(__Never sleep never die)/ nunca duermas, nunca mueras_— susurró el peliblanco mientras la abrazaba._I'm frightened by what I see/ Estoy asustada por lo que veo _— siguió cantando Rangiku_  
__But somehow I know/ Pero de alguna manera se __  
__That there's much more to come/ Que mucho mas esta por venir __  
__Immobilized by my fear__ / Inmovilizada por mi miedo __  
__And soon to be blinded by tears__ / Y pronto me cegaran las lagrimas __  
__I can stop the pain__If I will it all away__ / Puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo_— algunas lagrimas se le escaparon, pero Gin no la podía ver, ya que ella tenia de un lado su rostro.

_Don't turn away__ / No me des la espalda __  
(__Don't give in to the pain)__ / No te entregues al dolor_—_susurró Gin para ella__  
__Don't try to hide__ / No intentes ocultarte __  
(__Though they're screaming your nam )e__ / Aunque estén gritando tu nombre __  
__Don't close your eyes/ No cierre los ojos __  
(__God knows what lies behind them)/ Dios sabe lo que esta en ellos__  
__Don't turn out the light__/ No apagues la luz __  
(__Never sleep never die)/ nunca duermas, nunca_— susurró Gin mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Rangiku quería seguir cantando pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería expresar todo lo que sentía, pero no se quería mostrar débil ante Gin. _  
_

— ¿Rangiku? — preguntó el peliblanco preocupado al verla, ella solo alzo su rostro en respuesta y Gin se sorprendió al ver los vacíos ojos azules que tenia la chica.

— Gin tardaste mucho — susurró la chica con voz muy apagada.

— Ya me di cuenta, esta vez hiciste un gran desastre — dijo Gin observando la habitación.

— Solo sácame de aquí — pidió Rangiku, el peliblanco se termino de acercar, tomo la mano de la chica y le ayudo a levantarse.

— Primero, dime que sucedió — pidió Gin mientras guiaba a la chica por la habitación hasta su cama, donde ella se sentó y lo observo.

— Lo mismo de siempre — respondió Rangiku viendo a la nada, eso no le gusto al peliblanco.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — volvió a preguntar el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

La chica se recostó en el hombro de Gin, abrazándose a él con fuerza, lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas, el chico le acaricio la espalda y el cabello tratando de calmarla. Era la primera vez que la veía tan afectada, normalmente cuando peleaba con sus padres, ella siempre lo llamaba para irse de fiesta, distraerse o simplemente salir de su casa, pero nunca la vio en ese estado. Gin se preocupo mucho y trato de tranquilizarla.

— E-estoy cansada, siempre lo mismo — dijo entre sollozos Rangiku, no alzaba el rostro, se sentía apenada de mostrar su rostro con lagrimas — Todo siempre acaba así, desearía desaparecer y dejar que ellos siguieran sus vidas— añadió.

POV Gin

Al escuchar lo que dijo me quede estático, nunca espere escuchar eso de Rangiku, sus padres esta vez habían llegado muy lejos. Sentía que mi sangre empezaba a hervir, hice que Rangiku alzara el rostro, ella desvío la mirada al encontrarse con mis ojos. Pude ver las lágrimas inundar sus ojos azules, vi sus ojos vacíos como si no tuviera vida.

— No vuelvas a decir eso — pedí viéndola a los ojos, ella me vio y de repente se levanto en el acto.

— ¿Qué no lo diga? ¡Gin, yo no le importo a nadie! Ni si quiera a mis padres, ellos mismo lo dijeron, preferían que yo no hubiera nacido — Gritó Rangiku recorriendo toda la habitación — A ti ni siquiera te importo— añadió, eso me produjo una punzada en mi pecho.

— Rangiku, a mi tu me importas — dije acercándome a ella, tome su rostro entre mis manos, estaba muy alteraba y lloraba — Mas de lo que piensas — le susurré en el oído y luego bese su frente.

La abrace y nos quedamos unos minutos en esa posición, me sentía muy mal por ella, su vida no había sido sencilla, yo lo sabia. Desde niña tuvo que sentir el rechazo de sus propios padres y nunca había demostrado que eso le afectaba, aunque yo sabia que si lo hacia. Cuando se tranquilizo un poco, la volví a llevar a la cama y la recosté mientras le acariciaba su cabello, me senté cerca de ella. Poco a poco la vi mas calmada, aunque aun se veía un poco inquieta, decidí decirles a sus empleadas que le prepararan algo para relajarla.

Cuando me levante sentí que una tibia mano tomaba la mía y me detenía, se veía inquieta, yo me acerque a ella.

— No te vayas, no me dejes de nuevo — me dijo con voz apagada Rangiku, se veía muy mal y siendo sincero sentí ganas de entrar al despacho de su padre y encararlo pero sabia que este momento eso no era lo mejor.

— Yo nunca te he dejado, solo voy un momento abajo ahora vuelvo — respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Ella me soltó y me vio a los ojos, luego me dio la espalda y se quedo viendo la pared, definitivamente hoy estaba un poco mas sensible, casi se veía frágil y eso me sorprendió mucho, ya que normalmente da un aspecto de ser fuerte e independiente pero en este momento se veía muy indefensa.

— Tú si me has dejado antes sola, solo no te has dado cuenta — susurró Rangiku para ella misma, antes de que yo saliera de la habitación, eso me dejo muy pensativo y a la misma vez culpable.

Fin de POV Gin

El chico bajo a la cocina perdido en sus pensamientos y le indico a las chicas de servicio lo que necesitaba, las chicas con gusto se lo busco. Todas estaban preocupadas por Rangiku y el chico lo noto.

$%&$

En la mansión Kuchiki, aun los accionistas seguían reunidos y les había plateado una idea a los herederos de esa empresa o mejor dicho le habían impuesto un pequeño trabajo.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Rukia sin creerlo mientras que Byakuya los veía a todos de una forma inexpresiva.

— Si, tenemos pensado hacer una celebración de Fin de año — dijo uno de los accionista — Serán invitados los accionistas, empresarios y algunas personas importantes, cerraremos el mejor año de las empresas Kuchiki con broche de oro — añadió dejando a Rukia un poco alterada.

— ¿Y nosotros dos por que tenemos que hacernos cargo de eso? — preguntó Rukia tratando de sonar amable.

— Porque ustedes serán los próximos herederos de las empresas Kuchiki, por lo tanto serán los organizadores y anfitriones, además tu hermano esta apunto de graduarse y será el próximo líder de todas las empresas — dijo el abuelo de los pelinegros con una calma que a Rukia le produjo ganas de gritarle.

— Esta bien — susurraron los dos pelinegro resignados.

— Ya pueden retirarse — añadió su abuelo, los dos Kuchiki salieron rápidamente del sitio.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, ya que ninguno de los dos había podido cenar, Rukia se iba quejando en todo el camino y Byakuya solo se mantenía en silencio. Llegaron a la cocina.

— Se aprovechan que estamos de vacaciones, como si tuviera tiempo de sobra para organizar una estupida reunión y para colmo se que será aburrida — se quejaba Rukia mientras se dirigía a la entrada del comedor.

— Rukia, no haces nada, así que si tienes tiempo — dijo ya cansado Byakuya de escucharla — Ahora solo concéntrate en hacer un buen trabajo — añadió .

— Pero nii-san tu tampoco puedes estar en eso, tu tienes otras cosas que hacer — comentó Rukia mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

— Yo soy el próximo heredero, tengo que hacerme cargo de muchas cosas y si me piden hacer esto, no me puedo negar, además esas reuniones son mas para formalizar negocios — dijo Byakuya también tomando su lugar en la mesa.

— Disculpen — dijo una señora mayor ingresando al comedor con algunos hombres que traían platos — Aquí esta su cena — la señora se retiro como los demás.

— Ahora me confirmas que será aburrido — dijo Rukia haciendo como un puchero, Byakuya la vio resignado pero antes de poder decir algo.

— No será tan aburrido — dijo su abuelo ingresando al comedor y también sentándose — Están invitados los hijos de los empresarios, por eso les estoy pidiendo que lo organicen, tienen que hacer que el ambiente sea ameno — añadió, mientras la señora le traía su cena.

— Perfecto — susurró sarcásticamente Byakuya ya resignado.

— ¡Genial! — chilló Rukia emocionada.

— También pídanle ayuda a sus amigos— sugirió su abuelo.

$%&$

Algunos días pasaron, algunos salieron otros solo se visitaron, Rukia y Byakuya estaban preparando todo para Fin de año, Gin se la había pasado con Rangiku, mientras esta había vuelto a ser como antes, eso lo había tranquilizado.

Un día muy hermoso acababa de comenzar, el frío se hacia muy presente pero a pesar de eso la mañana fue muy movida para todo el mundo, el día siguiente era navidad por lo cual muchas personas corrían a comprar regalos de ultimo momento. Entre esas personas estaban Orihime y Nemú

En una de las tiendas del centro de la ciudad, se veía a las dos chicas buscando un regalo. Las dos llevaban varias bolsas en las manos pero parecían que buscaban algo mas.

— No se que regalarle — dijo resignada Orihime, mientras se sentaba en un banco de la plaza. — ¿Qué le vas a regalar, Nemú? — preguntó curiosa

— Tampoco se, pensé que me ayudarías, tu eres su amiga — dijo Nemú tranquilamente.

— Tu también lo eres, deberías saber que le gusta — dijo sin entender.

— Si, lo se, pero no se que seria mejor regalarle — dijo Nemú mientras veía las tiendas.

— Yo tampoco, debimos empezar a buscar los regalos desde que se sorteo el amigo secreto — dijo Orihime, Nemú solo la observo, ya que ella se lo había dicho hace algunos días pero la chica no le presto mucha atención. Las dos siguieron sus compras y buscando un regalo.

En otro lugar muy cercano, se veía a Nell emocionada entrando a las tienda mientras Grimm y Ulquiorra la acompañaba, los últimos llevaba algunas bolsas de la chica

— Nell, hasta cuando vas a comprar, no dijiste que ya tenías el regalo para tu amigo secreto — dijo cansado Grimm.

— Si, pero aun me faltan regalos — dijo sonriente la chica, Grimm resoplo cansado y Ulquiorra, solo los observo y siguió caminando.

— Ulquiorra — dijo Nell deteniéndolo — ¿Ya le compraste el regalo a… — no pudo continuar la pregunta cuando se escucho un grito provenir de la otra calle .

— ¡Niña, te has vuelto loca, estuve apunto de matarte! — Dijo un señor bajándose del auto, muchas personas observaban la escena — ¿Acaso no ves la calle? — dijo alterado el señor.

— Discúlpeme, es que tropecé — dijo Orihime levantándose con la ayuda de Nemú.

— Deben tener mas cuidado — aconsejó el señor con un tono mas amable — ¿Te encuentras bien? — añadió.

— Si, solo fue un pequeño raspón — dijo Orihime al verse las piernas. El señor aun preocupado se subió en el auto y se fue.

— Orihime ¿Que sucedió? — preguntó Nell corriendo hacia ellas al igual que sus acompañantes.

— Nada, solo fue un pequeño susto — respondió Orihime simplemente restándole importancia.

— ¿Susto? Estuviste apunto — Nell no termino la frase ya que suspiro, sabia que no serviría de nada decirle algo.

— Solo fue un accidente, me emocione al ver algo que me gusto y me tropecé — dijo Orihime, los cuatros chicos presente dieron una mirada resignada

— ¿Estas comprando los regalos? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? — preguntó Nell alegre

— ¡No! — Gritó Orihime dejando a los demás sorprendido — Digo, Nemú tiene que comprar algo que esta un poco alejado, mejor ustedes sigan con sus compras — añadió con un mejor tono de voz mientras arrastraba a la pelinegra lejos de allí, dejando sorprendido a los demás.

— Esa chica esta loca — comentó Grimm haciendo que Nell le diera un golpe. El pelinegro solo las observo irse.

$%&$

— Estuvo cerca — suspiro Orihime dejando de correr, Nemú la miro — Tengo que comprarle el regalo, pero no quiero que me vea hacerlo — añadió

— Mejor vamos — dijo resignada Nemú

Pasaron la tarde de compras, compraron regalos para todo el mundo pero no lograban encontrar el regalo para su amigo secreto.

— Me rindo — suspiro resignada Orihime, Nemú le apoyo. Las dos se volvieron a sentar en los bancos de la plaza

Orihime recostó su cabeza del respaldar del banco y cerró los ojos, toda la plaza y las tiendas estaban ambientadas por la navidad, ella podía sentir el frío rozando su rostro, pero se asusto al sentir que alguien posaba su mano en su hombro y del lado que no estaba Nemú. Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron pero Orihime se calmo al darse cuenta de quien era

— ¿Muramasa? ¡Que susto me has dado! — dijo al reconocer al castaño.

— No era mi intención, solo venia a ver por que dos chicas estaban sentadas en este banco solas — dijo el castaño sonriendo.

— ¿Quién es? — susurró Nemú. Ella no lo reconocía.

— El es el chico nuevo que ingreso al instituto, ¿Te acuerda del que te conté después de la reunión? — preguntó susurrándole al oído, la pelinegra asintió y se lo quedo viendo mal

— Un gusto, soy Muramasa— se presento el castaño a la chica.

— Nemú — dijo secamente aun viéndolo mal, Orihime también estaba un poco nerviosa, la última vez que lo vio había sido en la casa de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Qué hacen solas aquí? Y hoy en especial — preguntó el castaño al ver la hora, ya daban indicios de atardecer.

— Bueno… es que — dijo Orihime tratando de encontrar las palabras pero luego sonrío — ¡El es un hombre! — exclamó la chica viendo a Nemú. Muramasa la vio sin entender.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — preguntó la pelinegra

— ¡Que nos puede ayudar! — Gritó emocionada la chica — ¡Vamos! — añadió tomando la mano de Muramasa y la de Nemú

$%&$

En el departamento de Nell, ella se encargaba de envolver los regalos que les llevaría esa noche a sus amigos. Grimm solo la observaba con una sonrisa, ya que parecía una niña pequeña emocionada, mientras Ulquiorra seguía pensativo viendo la ventana, vio que estaba empezando a atardecer y se levanto.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Nell, al ver que el chico se colocaba su bufanda y se dirigía a la puerta.

— Iré a dar una vuelta — dijo el pelinegro tranquilo mientras salía.

— ¡Regresa temprano! Recuerda que tenemos que ir a la casa de Ichigo — gritó Nell antes de que el chico cerrara la puerta.

El chico camino hacia el centro y observo como algunas tiendas empezaba a cerrar, todavía no había pensado en que regalarle a su amigo secreto y solo le quedaban unas horas. Paso una pequeña tienda, donde detallo algo que le gusto, rápidamente entro.

— Me da ese colgante — dijo Ulquiorra directamente sorprendiendo al dueño, este se lo enseño y el pelinegro rápidamente acepto y lo compro.

Siguió caminando, ya tenia el regalo que quería y se sentía tranquilo, a los lejos observo a una chica correr arrastrando a una pelinegra y un castaño, esto lo sorprendió. Era Orihime, estaba impresionado de que aun siguiera en el lugar y mas acompañada de el castaño. El pelinegro solo bajo la mirada y se alejo del lugar, aunque las personas que lo veían pasar sentían un poco de miedo.

$%&$

La noche llego y todos se estaban arreglando, el amigo secreto y la cena se realizarían en la casa de Ichigo, este y sus hermanas habían arreglado la casa para recibir a sus invitados

— ¿Por qué teníamos que hacer esto en mi casa? — preguntó como por cuarta vez Ichigo mientras abría espacio en la sala.

— Porque tu padre trabajaba hoy y llega a medianoche, no podías dejar a tus hermanas solas por tanto tiempo y mas siendo hoy — respondió Uryu ayudándolo.

— En realidad si nos podía dejar sola pero él no quiso, así que no te quejes Ichi-nii — dijo Karin acomodando algunas cosas.

Poco a poco sus amigos llegaron, ya estaban casi la mitad, todo estaba muy bien vestido y traían algo para la cena que se realizaría, aparte de los regalos para el amigo secreto. Todos se sentaban en el espacio vacío del suelo en un círculo, según ellos así era más cómodos. Se escucho la puerta de nuevo

— Grimm anda abrir, Ichigo esta acomodando en la cocina lo que trajimos — pidió Nell, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ulquiorra.

— ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas personas aquí — dijo resignado Grimm mientras abría la puerta encontrándose con Rangiku y Gin.

Los pasaron y los demás se sorprendieron al ver pasar detrás de ellos a un pequeño de cabello blanco y ojos azules. Todos se lo quedaron viendo y luego vieron a Rangiku y a Gin, no pudieron evitar sonreír

— No sabia que habían tenido un hijo, se parece mucho a ustedes — dijo bromeando Grimm, los dos chicos solo lo vieron mal.

— El es Toshiro ¿No? — Dijo Ichigo entrando a la sala — Tienes razón se parece mucho a ustedes, cualquiera que los ve en la calle piensa que son sus padres — añadió riéndose.

— Hitsugaya — susurró el pequeño peliblanco corrigiendo a Ichigo, no le gustaba que el chico le hablara con tanta familiaridad.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron, debido a que en realidad había pasado. Cuando venían a la casa de Ichigo, todo el mundo susurraba que era una pareja muy joven.

— El es sobrino de Gin — aclaro Rangiku acercándose al pequeño, este se alejo poco a poco sorprendiendo a los demás.

— Rangiku, no — pidió el chico tratando de alejarse, pero la chica lo atrapo en sus brazos y lo abrazo casi asfixiándolo.

— ¿No es lindo? — dijo Rangiku y las chicas dijeron que si.

— R-rangiku, n-no puedo respirar-r — dijo Toshiro, la chica lo soltó.

— Creo que conoces a mis hermanas ¿no? — Preguntó Ichigo, este solo asintió — Están en la cocina, si quieres las acompañas— sugirió, el chico se dirigió a la cocina

— Solo faltan Orihime y Nemú ¿Dónde estarán? — se preguntó en voz alta Nell, ella dirigió una mirada a Ulquiorra el cual no le prestaba atención.

Se escucho el timbre, Grimmjow mando a Ulquiorra abrir la puerta ya que Ichigo había llevado a Toshiro a la cocina. Este sin ningún problema fue a abrir, encontrándose con las dos chicas que faltaban

— ¡Ulquiorra! — dijo sorprendida Orihime, el pelinegro las dejo pasar sin decir nada, pero se sorprendió al verlas acompañadas

— ¿Muramasa? — dijeron algunos al ver el castaño entrar con las dos chicas, Ulquiorra solo observo a Orihime la cual no se había percatado de la mirada.

— Si, él nos ayudo mucho hoy así que lo invite — dijo sonriente Orihime — Ichigo estuvo de acuerdo, espero que no le moleste — añadió

Las chicas solo le sonrieron, algunas un poco embobada. Muramasa se presento y todos lo aceptaron, el castaño se veía más cómodo en la compañía de Orihime y Nemú.

— Muramasa ¿Por qué decidiste cambiarte de instituto? — preguntó Rukia emocionada, acercándose al chico, esta acción no le gusto mucho a Ichigo.

El castaño solo observo a Nell y este le dio una pequeña seña, de que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía. Este asintió y sonrío viendo a Rukia

— No me gustaba donde estudiaba — respondió simplemente.e

La noche paso entre comidas, bebidas, risas y brindis. Cuando ya llego medianoche, todos brindaron y decidieron empezar con el amigo secreto. La primera en tomar su regalo fue Rukia, esta se lo dio a su hermano y así continuaron hasta que llego el turno de Nemú.

La pelinegra se levanto y le paso un regalo a Uryu, este lo acepto agradecido, los demás los veían de una manera casi acosadora. Luego Uryu le dio su regalo a Nell, esta a Grimm y solo quedaron tres personas. Muramasa, Ulquiorra y Orihime

Ya todo sabían que los últimos se regalarían pero Orihime no pude evitar sonrojarse al percatarse de que Ulquiorra le regalaría. Los dos se dieron sus regalos, los demás lo vieron de la misma manera que a Uryu y Nemú

— Bien, ya estamos todos, solo falta Muramasa — dijo Rangiku y se sintió un poco apenada, ya que como no sabia que él venia nadie le había comprado nada

— Nosotras te regalaremos a ti — dijo Orihime sonriendo mientras le daba un regalo y Nemú se acercaba a ella.

— Gracias por la ayuda — añadió Nemú.

— Yo también le compre algo a ustedes — dijo enseñando dos bolsas de regalos, le entrego una a Nemú y le beso la mejilla, luego le dio a Orihme el suyo y realizó la misma acción, solo que esta vez estuvo muy cerca de los labios de la chica

Ichigo, Tatsuki y Ulquiorra estuvieron apunto de partirle su rostro, ya que él sonrío complacido, pero los tres chicos se controlaron para no dañar la fiesta. Siguieron divirtiéndose, cantando canciones (algunos) y conversando, entre eso Rukia les comentó a los demás, sobre lo dicho por su abuelo

— ¡Te ayudaremos! — gritaron emocionadas Rangiku y Nell, los demás se las quedaron viendo resignados.

— ¿Quieres ayudarnos también? — preguntó Rukia a Muramasa, este solo asintió.

— Tenia que ser primo de Ulquiorra — susurró Rangiku — Esa fiesta quedara genial y tocaremos por fin algo— comentó contenta.

— ¿Qué? — Gritaron algunos

Continuara…

Avances del próximo capitulo

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? — preguntó como por cuarta vez Grimm.

— ¿Qué ella era que? — preguntó Soi Fong confundida.

—Estuvo genial — exclamó Rukia.

— No me tientes — dijo Byakuya al oído de la chica.

¡Gracias por leer! El próximo capitulo sera mas interesante y habrá mas canciones como también nuevas situaciones. Espero que lo disfrutaran y me agradaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Feliz Navidad!


	29. Chapter 29: Fin de Año

¡Hola! Estoy emocionada porque es el primer capitulo que hago en este año, espero que disfrutaran el fic hasta ahora, todavía no puedo creer que lleve 29 capitulo. Cuando inicié el fic no espere que lo leyeran muchas personas, ni tampoco que fuera tan largo. muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado. Ya dejando de lado mi sentimentalismo, agradezco su comentarios Naomi Cifer-Chan, pame18, Joha781, BleacHP97 y lovetamaki1 (Muchas gracias por tu apoyo). Espero que disfruten el capitulo, y sin mas que decirles, los dejo para que lean:

**Capitulo 29: Fin de año **

Los días siguientes, fueron movidos para el grupo, ya que decidieron ayudar a los hermanos Kuchiki a organizar todo, no fue nada sencillo algunos tuvieron muchas discusiones de lo que harían, al final las chicas impusieron lo que querían y algunos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Un día antes de fin de año, Byakuya y Rukia fueron a la oficina de su abuelo, allí platearon todo lo que harían, el anciano estuvo de acuerdo. La celebración se haría en los salones de uno de los hoteles que poseía la familia Kuchiki. Los dos pelinegro después se dirigieron al hotel, donde organizarían todo para el día siguiente, allí sus amigos los esperaban.

El 31 de diciembre llego con rapidez, los chicos se dirigieron al hotel a terminar todo. Rangiku y Nell eran las más emocionadas, estas dirigían a algunos chicos en la colocación de mesas, sillas y demás. Muchos ya estaban cansados, Ichigo y Grimm no hacían más que quejarse.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? — preguntó como por cuarta vez Grimm. Nell que llevaba algunos adornos en sus brazos se detuvo frente a él.

— Porque somos sus amigos, aunque tú lo niegues — respondió Nell y luego se acerco más a Grimm — Además te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor — añadió acercándose más y besándolo, este correspondió sin ninguna queja.

— ¡Oh por favor! — exclamaron Uryu y Renji mientras se dirigían otro lugar.

— ¡Búsquense un hotel! No tenemos necesidad de verlos — añadió Ichigo, Rukia que pasaba se lo quedo viendo.

— Idiota, estamos en un hotel— aclaró Rukia los demás se rieron.

La tarde siguió, todos seguían acomodando, ya algunos se estaban aburriendo del trabajo pero Rangiku llego en ese momento con un reproductor de música conecto su Ipop y se escucho la primera canción, animando a todos a seguir trabajando.

Orihime subió a una escalera para poder colocara algunas luces alrededor del sitio, Muramasa sostenía las escaleras mientras ella subía. Desde otro lugar Ulquiorra observaba a los dos, desde que llegaron los había visto muy cercanos y eso le estaba empezando a molestar.

Cuando ya daban indicios de empezar a atardecer todos subieron a las habitaciones arreglarse. El abuelo de Byakuya había desocupado unas cuantas habitaciones para los invitados de la fiesta, entre ellos los amigos de sus nietos, ya que la celebración duraría hasta muy entrada la noche, aunque tampoco eran muchas ya que la mayoría se iría a sus casas.

Las chicas se arreglaron lo mas rápido que pudieron ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, las habitaciones de ellas eran compartida, en una habitación dormirían dos chicas. Todas estuvieron listas, después de dos horas, los chicos abajo empezaron a recibir los invitados sin ellas.

— Buenas noches — dijo esta vez Ichigo haciendo una inclinación — Bienvenidos, Gin les enseñara donde se realizara la recepción, allí lo esperaran nuestros anfitriones— añadió, cuando levanto la mirada su rostro se relajo.

— ¡Que formal! No espere eso de ti — dijo Urahara riéndose.

— Tal vez de Byakuya pero de ti — añadió riéndose Yoruichi, los dos vestían formales, el vestido de la morena la hacia resaltar su belleza y sobre todo su figura.

— Vengan por acá — indico Gin, Ichigo solo veía a la morena y el rubio con ganas de matarlos.

— ¡Ho,ho, vaya temperamento! Supimos que los mayores estarán en un salón y los jóvenes en otros, buena idea. También que tocarían algo, trataremos de escaparnos y colearnos para ver la presentación — dijo Urahara viéndolo en forma de burla, Yoruichi sonrío al ver la cara de Ichigo

— Llévatelos — pidió el chico a Gin.

Luego de eso todo paso con normalidad, las chicas bajaron y los ayudaron, todo iba con calma hasta que alguien altero la calma del vestíbulo

— ¡Mi tercera Hija, que hermosa estas! — gritó Isshin mientras abrazaba a Rukia, la chica se sentía un poco extraña, aun no se había acostumbrado al padre de Ichigo.

— ¡Suéltala, viejo! — dijo Ichigo mientras alejaba a su padre de su novia.

— ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pasar esto? — preguntó Karin viendo a sus hermana.

— ¡Hola! Que bueno que vinieron, así acompañan a Toshiro, el asocial esta sentado en una mesa solo, vayan hacerle compañía, esta en aquel salón — pidió Gin sonriendo, las dos chicas asintieron.

— Ese chico es raro, su sonrisa es medio extraña, asusta — susurró Yuzu a su hermana pero fue escuchada por el peliblanco, este vio a Ichigo

— Yo diría que no asusta, pero si es un poco raro — añadió Karin. Ichigo, Rangiku y algunos que estaban en el vestíbulo trataban de no reírse

— ¿Para donde tú vas? — pregunto Ichigo al ver a su padre seguir a la chica

— Con ellas — respondió su padre si entender.

— Ese salón es solo para jóvenes tu vas en el otro — indico Ichigo señalando la puerta del otro lado.

— Misaki nuestros hijos ya no me quieren — dijo Isshin haciendo un drama mientras sacaba su celular y veía una foto de la madre de Ichigo. Todos lo quedaron viendo extrañados, Ichigo solo pidió que esa noche no fuera larga.

— Allá — dijo Ichigo arrastrando a su padre y metiéndolo en el salón que debía.

— Bien, creo que son todos por ahora, ya es hora que se quede a los que contrato Rukia en la puerta, Rukia ve con tu hermano a el salón donde esta, ya es hora de darle las bienvenida, nosotros los esperamos en el otro — dijo sonriendo Rangiku, Rukia suspiro y entro a el salón donde el padre de Ichigo había ido.

La decoración era muy hermosa pero más señorial, música ambientaba el lugar, había una pista de baile en una esquina del lugar y mesas y sillas del otro. Un pequeño escenario donde tocaría una banda para animarlos, habría música y bailes que sean de su agrado. Byakuya estaba saludando algunos invitados, Rukia se acerco a él y se dirigieron luego al pequeño escenario y dieron un discurso de bienvenidas. En ese lugar, la mayoría negociaban y algunos solo se recontratan como en los viejos tiempo, este era el caso de una de las mesas alejadas.

— Volvimos a vernos — dijo Isshin, al ver a algunos de sus viejos amigos.

— Tú mismo lo dices, aunque por lo menos ahora si nos acompaña Unohana — dijo Ryuken mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

— Eso es cierto — susurraron Ukitake, Shunsui y la pelinegra mencionada.

— "El" acaba de llegar — susurró Kempachi mientras se unía a los que estaban en la mesa.

— No te preocupes, hoy es para disfrutar luego hablaremos — dijo sonriendo Urahara, los demás se dieron cuenta que ya el rubio tenia un plan — ¿Y tu pequeña sobrina? — pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

— La deje en la habitación, se quedo dormida — respondió Kempachi.

— No recordaba que el señor Ginrei había ofrecido a habitaciones para las personas que se querían quedar — dijo Yoruichi — Esto será muy entretenido — añadió sonriendo

$%&$

En el otro salón se encontraban todos los chicos esperando la llegada de Rukia y Byakuya, así comenzaría de lleno la fiesta. La decoración del lugar era más juvenil, se veían las mesas y sillas en el fondo del salón y una gran pista de baile, de un lado estaba un escenario con algunos instrumentos y en el mismo lugar un Dj. Se escuchaba música y algunos chicos ya se encontraban bailando, otros solo hablaban con su amigos.

Cuando los hermanos Kuchiki llegaron, sus amigos y ellos subieron al escenario, los que los observaban susurraron muchas cosas, entre ellas: "¡Que hermosa chica de azul!" " ¿Quienes son esos chicos? y muchas cosas mas.

— Bienvenidos a todos y espero que lo disfruten, separamos a los invitados debido a que sabemos que siempre nos aburrimos en este tipo de reuniones — dijo Gin sonriendo, la mayoría asintió.

— El es el hijo de uno de los accionistas mas importantes de una de las empresas, no recuerdo el nombre de la empresa, pero es muy atractivo— dijo una chica entre el publico viendo al peliblanco .

— Así que optamos por hacer algo mas entretenidos, eso si, al ser ya las doce, los invitados se reunirán en el vestíbulo para hacer le brindis — dijo Rangiku sonriendo, todo estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Bien, que empiece la fiesta — gritaron algunos, el Dj empezó a colocar canciones y todos se animaron.

Las chicas se fueron a bailar quedaron solo Soi, Nemú y Nanao en las mesas. La primera decidió ir a tomar algo y allí se encontró a Byakuya hablando con una de las chicas invitadas. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver a esa chica tratar de coquetearle al pelinegro, a pesar de que el Kuchiki ni le prestaba atención pero igual no se alejaba de ella, eso le causaba ganas de golpear a Byakuya.

— No te preocupes, él sabe como alejarlas — dijo sonriente Gin detrás de la pelinegra.

— No se de que hablas — dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

— A mi no me engañan — susurró el peliblanco.

La fiesta trascurrió, Ichigo y Rukia bailaban igual que otras parejas, ellos no se habían dado cuenta que habían llegado Senna y Kaien, la chica solo desvío la mirada y no hizo ningún comentario. Su relación con Kaien al fin había empezado bien y no lo quería arruinar, ya había superado lo de Ichigo y también se dio cuenta que ella no debió actuar como lo había hecho.

En un lugar un poco alejado se encontraban Muramasa, Ulquiorra, Grimm y Nell, se veían un poco tensos, se sentían nerviosos e inquietos,

— Aizen esta aquí— informo Grimm— Yo lo vi pasar, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó.

— Nada, Urahara me dijo que todo estaba bien, que hoy era para disfrutar, olvídense se Aizen — dijo Muramasa, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo

Luego de eso todos se dispersaron, siguió la fiesta, ya era hora de la primera canción que se tocarían, el Dj dejo de colocar música y en el micrófono del escenario se escucho la voz de Ichigo

— Es hora de tocar un poco para animarlos mas — dijo Ichigo sonriendo, muchas chicas se lo quedaron viendo pero este veía solo a Rukia.

— Disfrútenlo — susurró Muramasa en otro micrófono para sorprenda de algunos de sus amigos, él también cantaría. ( watch?v=S3Eh32HQiZ4). Se escucho a la banda

Ichigo:

_Tonight I kinda get the feeling,/ Siento un poco la sensación de que esta noche __  
__My girl is up to something,/ Mi chica esta tramando algo_— observa a Rukia y sonríe _  
__Something that is no good./ Algo que no es bueno_— ella le devuelve la sonrisa _  
__She said she only had a meeting,/ Ella dijo que solo tenia una reunión __  
__But she is dressed for something,__ / Pero ella esta vestida para algo __  
__Something that is no good.__/ Algo que no es bueno_— saco el micrófono y negó _  
__Now I'm not saying that she's cheating,/ Ahora, no estoy diciendo que ella esta haciendo trampa __  
__But seeing is believing,/ Pero hay que ver para creer _— recorrió el escenario_  
__Can't believe it,/ Yo no puedo creer __  
__What I'm seeing when I stepped inside.__/ Lo que estoy viendo cuando entre _

_Los dos:__  
__She's so wasted,__/ Ella esta tan perdida _— el publico se animo_  
__Acting crazy,__/ Actuando locamente _— Las dos voces de los chicos se escuchaba bien _  
__Making a scene,__/ realizando una escena__  
__Like it's her birthday./ es como su cumpleaños __  
__Drinking champagne,__ / Bebiendo champagne__  
__Going insane,/ ida e insana _— Los dos hicieron una seña con la mano _  
__Falling on me,__ / Cayendo sobre mi __  
__Like it's her birthday./ Como su cumpleaños_— Muramasa saco también el micrófono de la base_This ain't the night I thought it'd be.__/ Esta no es la noche que pensé que había de ser __  
__She ain't shy, apparently./ Ella no es tímida, aparentemente__  
__You can hear the crowd and everybody sing / Puedes oír a la multitud ya todos el canta Just like it's her birthday.__ / Como su cumpleaños_— Todo el público empezó a moverse y saltar al son de la canción. _  
_

_Muramasa:_

_She turns and says dont be surprise / Ella se da la vuelta y dice que no este sorprendido __  
__It's gonna be a good night,__/ Que va a ser una buena noche _— él sonríe mientras canta_  
__A good, good night.__ / Una buena, buena noche __  
__She's showing me a different side,__/ Ella esta mostrándome un lado diferente __  
__What I've never seen before,__/ que nunca he visto antes __  
__That I adore.__ / Eso que ignore __  
__Cause when I'm up she's all about me,__/ Porque aunque este con ella todo se trata de mi__  
__When I'm down,__ / Cuando estoy mal __  
__She spins around me,__/ Ella gira a mi alrededor _— ve a Orihime y esta se sonroja _  
Ichigo:_

_Now I know I'm one and only,__ / Ahora se que soy el primero y el único __  
__So I might as well enjoy the rid./ Asi que puede ser que también disfrute del viaje_— el chico cantaba animado.

_Los dos:_

_She's so wasted,__/ Ella esta tan perdida __  
__Acting crazy,__/ Actuando locamente __  
__Making a scene,__/ realizando una escena__  
__Like it's her birthday./ es como su cumpleaños __  
__Drinking champagne,__ / Bebiendo champagne__  
__Going insane,/ ida e insana __  
__Falling on me,__ / Cayendo sobre mi __  
__Like it's her birthday./ Como su cumpleaños _

_This ain't the night I thought it'd be__/ Esta no es la noche que pensé que había de ser __  
__She ain't shy, apparently./ Ella no es tímida, aparentemente_._  
__You can hear the crowd and everybody sing / Puedes oír a la multitud ya todos el canta Just like it's her birthday.__ / Como su cumpleaños__  
__Like it's her birthday.__ / Como su cumpleaños__  
__Like it's her birthday.__ / Como su cumpleaños_

_Like it's her birthday.__ / Como su cumpleaños_

Se escucho un solo de guitarra por parte de Ulquiorra, el bajo de Uryu y la bateria de Grimm. Todo el público le gusto la canción y estaba animado. El pelinegro se dio a notar con la guitarra mientras tocaba, hubo un momento que observo a Orihime y esta le sonrío, en ese momento toco con más animo.

_She's so wasted,__/ Ella esta tan perdida __  
__Acting crazy,__/ Actuando locamente _— los dos hicieron una seña de locura _  
__Making a scene,__/ realizando una escena__  
__Like it's her birthday./ es como su cumpleaños __  
__Drinking champagne,__ / Bebiendo champagne__  
__Going insane,/ ida e insana __  
__Falling on me,__ / Cayendo sobre mi __  
__Like it's her birthday./ Como su cumpleaños _

_This ain't the night I thought it'd be.__/ Esta no es la noche que pensé que había de ser __  
__She ain't shy, apparently./ Ella no es tímida, aparentemente __  
__You can hear the crowd and everybody sing / Puedes oír a la multitud ya todos el canta Like it's her birthday.__ / Como su cumpleaños_

Todo el publico aplaudió, estaban animados, además que muchos de los invitados eran del instituto Karakura y ya reconocían algunas bandas. La noche continua, Nell, Rangiku y las demás bailaron sin importarle mas nada. Orihime bailaba con Muramasa, Rangiku y Nell con dos chicos castaños, se veían que se estaban divirtiendo, de lejos las observaba un pelinegro, un peliblanco y otro chico.

—Ulquiorra será mejor que te muevas Muramasa como que te esta ganando a la princesita — dijo Grimm viendo a el pelinegro, quería ver su reacción — Yo que pensé que habías avanzado cuando se quedo en nuestro apartamento — añadió un poco burlón.

El pelinegro lo vio, le dio una mirada de indiferencia pero con una mezcla de algo que dejo a Grimm con un poco de escalofríos, Ulquiorra se levanto de la mesa

— Cuida a Nell, creo que aquel tiene malas intenciones con ella — añadió antes de irse, dejando a Grimm sorprendido dirigió la vista a la pista de baile.

— Ulquiorra es gracioso — dijo sonriendo Gin, Grimm lo vio sin entender — Es que supo donde darte y se mostró tan sereno — añadió riendo.

Grimm solo vio mal a Gin y dirigió su vista de nuevo a Nell, el chico con el que bailaba se la comia con la mirada, Grimm apretó su mano con fuerza y el peliblanco lo noto.

— Creo que es mejor que acompañes a Nell — sugirió el peliblanco viendo a la misma dirección. Grimm se levanto y dirigió hacia Nell pero antes de eso le dirigió una mirada a Gin y luego a Rangiku de forma burlona, el peliblanco respondió con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Todavía no te has decidido? — preguntó Byakuya mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo.

— Si ya lo hice, estaré cerca de ella cuando me necesite pero no más que eso, no quiero dañarla — dijo Gin con una mirada apagada.

— Si esa es tu decisión — respondió el pelinegro, no quería meterse en sus problemas.

Del otro lado del salón Orihime buscaba con la mirada a Ulquiorra le preocupaba, no lo había visto desde navidad y no habían podido hablar desde la vez en su apartamento, quería verlo y hablar un poco con él a pesar de que no dijera mucho. Se dio cuenta que el chico caminaba en dirección a la salida del salón, ella lo siguió pero antes de llegar a la salida.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Orihime? — pregunto Muramasa preocupado.

— No solo quiero salir un poco, hay mucho ruido aquí — dijo Orihime mientras volvía su vista a la puerta.

— Te acompaño — dijo el castaño mientras se llevaba a la chica.

— No, no te… — no pudo decir algo más ya que el chico la había llevado a afuera.

$%&$

Ya se estaban acercando a medianoche, todos estaban muy entretenidos, los chicos lo pasaban genial, bebían, reían y bailaban. Cuando faltaba unos veinte minutos para las doces, los chicos les pidieron a los invitados que pasaran a l salón, donde estaban los demás. Allí el abuelo de los Kuchiki dijo unas palabras y todos empezaron el brindis.

— ¡Feliz Año! — gritaron varios de los jóvenes invitados y le siguieron los demás, se abrazaron y dieron sus buenos deseos.

La fiesta continuo, todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones y siguieron con disfrutando, los chicos se organizaron. La música empezó y todos comenzaron a bailar, disfrutando el inicio de un nuevo año.

— Ya es hora — susurro Gin mientras se alejaba de Ranginku con la que bailaba, ella asintió y fue a buscar a las chicas.

El Dj detuvo la música y explico que se realizaría otra presentación. Gin subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono. La mayoría estaban curiosos de lo que cantaría, Renji, Ichigo, Hisagi también subieron con él y se colocaron sus instrumentos. Se escucho la guitarra, el bajo y la batería, con un ritmo que les gusto a los invitados, se escucho la voz del peliblanco. ( watch?v=suRsxpoAc5w)

_Just shoot for the stars /Solo dispara a las estrella_—miro al publico y sonrío

_if it feels right/ Si es que se siente bien  
Then aim for my heart/ Luego apunta a mi corazón_— observo a Rangiku

_if you feel like/ Si te apetece_— desvío la mirada de nuevo a los invitados _  
Take me away and make it okay/ llévame lejos y hazlo muy bien  
I swear I'll behave/Prometo que me comportare _

_You wanted control/ Querías el control _—señalo a unas chicas en el publico

_so we waited/ Así que esperamos _

_I put on a show, now I make it/ Armé una escena, ahora lo hago _— se señalo _  
You say I'm a kid, my ego is big/ Dices que soy un niño, mi ego es grande  
I don't give a shit/ Me importa una m%$&%_— dijo con gesto desinteresado

_And it goes like this/ y esto funciona así:_

_Take me by the tongue / Muérdame la lengua _— sonrío y se escucho a toda la banda

_and I'll know you/ Y te reconoceré  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk / Bésame hasta que te embriagues_— los invitados se animaron

_and I'll show you/ y te mostrare  
All the moves like Jagger/ Todos los movimientos como los de Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you/ No necesito intentar controlarte_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you/ Mírame a los ojos y serás mía_

_With them moves like Jagger/ Con estos movimientos como los de Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard/ Quizás es difícil_— dirigió su mirada a Rangiku

_when you feel like/ cuando sientes como_

_you're broken and scarred/ destrozada y llenas de cicatrices_— le sonrío

_Nothing feels right/ Nada se siente bien _

_But when you're with me, / Pero cuando estés conmigo _

_I'll make you relieve/ Te haré creer _

_That I've got the key/ que tengo la clave _

_So get in the car, we can ride it/ Así que sube al auto, podemos ir _

_Wherever you want, get inside it/ A donde quieras, súbete _

_And you wanna steer,/ Y quieres conducir _

_but I'm shifting gears/ Pero yo estoy haciendo los cambios _

_I'll take it from here/Lo tomare desde aquí _

_And it goes like this/ y esto funciona así _

_Take me by the tongue / Muérdeme de la lengua _— canto con mas animo

_and I'll know you/ Y te reconoceré  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk / Bésame hasta que te embriagues_

_and I'll show you/ y te mostrare_— los invitados empezaron a corear animados_  
All the moves like Jagger/ Todos los movimientos como los de Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you/ No necesito intentar controlarte_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you/ Mírame a los ojos y serás mía_

_With them moves like Jagger/ Con estos movimientos como los de Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger_— de entre el publico canto Nell mientras que caminaba al escenario, todos les dejaron espacio.

_Nell:_

_You wanna know /Quieres saber_— su voz impresiono a algunos

_how to make me smile/ Como hacerme sonreír _

_Take control/ toma el control_— sonrío y realizo un movimiento un poco sensual

_own me just for the night/ Hazme tuya solo por una noche_

_And if I share my secret/ Y si cuento mi secreto_

_You're gonna have to keep it/ Tendrás que guardarlo_— hizo una seña de silencio

_Nobody else can see this/ Nadie mas puede ver esto_

_So watch and learn,/ Así que mira y aprende _— volvió a sonreír

_I won't show you twice/ No te lo mostrare dos veces _

_Head to toe, / De la cabeza a los pies, _— hizo un movimiento sensual

_ooh baby rub me righ/ Oh cariño, tócame bien _— los chicos estaba encantados con ella

_t If I share my secret,Y si te digo mi secreto _

_you're gonna have to keep it/ Tendrás que guardarlo_

_Nobody else can see this/ Nadie mas puede ver esto_

_And it goes like this/ Y esto funciona así: _

_Los dos:_

_Take me by the tongue / Muérdeme de la lengua _

_and I'll know you/ Y te reconoceré  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk / Bésame hasta que te embriagues_

_and I'll show you/ y te mostrare  
All the moves like Jagger/ Todos los movimientos como los de Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you/ No necesito intentar controlarte_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you/ Mírame a los ojos y serás mía_

_With them moves like Jagger/ Con estos movimientos como los de Jagger _

_I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger/ Me muevo como Jagger_

Todos aplaudieron cuando la banda termino, los felicitaron. Luego siguieron bailando, Gin y Nell volvieron donde estaban todos.

— ¿Han visto a Rukia? — preguntó Byakuya mientras la buscaba con la mirada

Ninguna sabia donde se había metido la pelinegra, Byakuya se dirigió al otro salón en su busca, siendo acompañado por algunos.

%&$

En los pasillos del recibidor se veía a Rukia buscar algo desesperada, Ichigo pasaba por allí y la vio, por lo que se acerco a ella.

— ¿Qué buscas, enana? — pregunto Ichigo sonriendo pero la chica seguía buscando en el suelo preocupa.

— ¡Ichigo! Se me cayó mi oreja, no la veo y en el suelo no esta — dijo asustada Rukia sorprendiendo al chico y dejándolo confundido — Hace un minuto la tenia, ¡Ayúdame! — pidió Rukia haciendo un drama.

— ¿Que fue lo que tomaste? — preguntó Ichigo, la chica decía cosas sin sentido.

— Nada, bueno si, me dolía mucho la cabeza y hay no se — dijo confundida Rukia dejando al chico peor — Eso no importa, mi oreja se perdió, como voy a volver con los demás ¡Si no tengo una oreja!— grito la chica haciendo un drama

— Dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza la mato — dijo Ichigo mirando hacia arriba — Rukia, tu oreja esta aquí — añadió tocándole la oreja.

— Ichigo la encontraste, gracias — exclamo animada Rukia abrazándolo y besándolo sorpresivamente.

Al chico ya le había quedado claro, que Rukia no estaba bien. Ella levanto la mirada y vio al chico le sonrío, tomo su mano y se dirigió a el salón, pero Ichigo sabia que no la podía llevar así, estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, además que no tenia ni idea de lo que había tomado. Decidió cambiar de dirección la llevaría a su habitación en el hotel.

$%&$

— No esta aquí — informo Gin al encontrarse con los demás, Byakuya se estaba empezando a preocupar,

— Ichigo tampoco— añadió Nell, eso hizo que Byakuya se molestara un poco,

— Déjame llamar a Ichigo, haber si sabe de ella — dijo Gin tratando de que Byakuya no estrangulara al que se pasara por el medio.

— Si le llega a tocar un solo cabello a Rukia ¡Lo mato! — sentencio el pelinegro, los demás solo se pusieron nerviosos, Soi se sentía curiosa por las reacciones de él.

— Byakuya ¿Te has dado cuenta que ellos ya llevan un tiempo siendo novios? — dijo Renji sonriendo pero luego se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, ya que el pelinegro lo veía mal

— Lo se, no soy ciego. Pero eso no le da el derecho de nada — dijo Byakuya saliendo del salón siendo seguido por los demás.

&%&%

— Si, esta conmigo— dijo Ichigo respondiendo a la pregunta que le hacia Gin através del auricular del celular. — Estamos en la habitación de ellas, no te rías, se siente mal es todo — dijo rojo al escuchar algo que dijo Gin.

— Ichigo pareces un tomate — dijo Rukia riéndose como loca.

— Rukia te podrías callar — pidió el chico no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía Gin, ella seguía riéndose — ¡Ni se te ocurra! No le digas nada a Byakuya, me asesina si sabe que estoy en su habitación, además ella esta fuera de si misma y se que me culpara

— añadió, Rukia no dejaba de reírse, así que colgó la llamada y la observo.

— No creo que Nii-san se enoje — dijo Rukia acercándose al chico, luego le paso por al lado y se lanzo en la cama — Sabes, las paredes bailan, nunca me había dado cuenta de eso — añadió sonriendo.

— Rukia ¿Qué demonios tomaste? — preguntó Ichigo, él no recordaba que hubiera algo tan fuerte para dejarla así en el salón donde ella estaba, tal vez si en él de los mayores.

— No se, pero me siento muy bien, puedo saltar — dijo la pelinegra levantándose y saltando en la cama, Ichigo la agarro y la recostó con fuerza

— Cálmate — pidió Ichigo, parecía una niña, ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Luego vio los labios de Ichigo y se quedo callada — Sabes, besas muy bien, siempre me a gustado eso de ti, además de muchas otras cosas — soltó de una la chica, sorprendiéndolo y luego lo beso.

El beso de la pelinegra era necesitado, Ichigo los supo e inmediatamente la siguió besando, no se podía controlar, era la primera vez que veía a Rukia de esta manera, le sorprendía mucho. La chica lo jalo por la camisa y la acerco mas, haciendo que el chico casi cayera sobre ella, a Rukia no le importo y siguió besándolo.

POV Ichigo

Solo dos cocas me pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento, estaba seguro que ella se había vuelto loca, nunca la había visto de esta manera, parecía que estuviera fuera de si y la segunda cosa que pensaba era en como detenerme. Yo parecía también en las mismas condiciones. No me podía de tener, quería todo de ella, nunca llegábamos a mucho, por que siendo sincero no la quería obligar a nada. Mi atención volvió a Rukia, cuando sentí los labios de ella sobre mi oreja, eso me descoloco y también me hizo alejarme de ella. No podía seguir con esto, si no ya no me podría controlar y era capaz de cometer una estupidez. Ella me vio de una forma sorprendida y se sonrojo, después de un tiempo me pareció que volvió a ser ella.

— Ichigo, tengo sed y quiero dormir — dijo derepente sorprendiéndome, parecía que haba olvidado lo había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos — ¿Qué haces encima de mi? — preguntó mientras me empujaba para que me levantara, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y supe que se desataría el infierno para mi.

— ¿Qué haces encima de mi hermana? — pregunto con rabia Byakuya mientras entraba y paraba de un solo movimiento a Ichigo, lo tomo de la camisa.

— Cálmate, Byakuya — pidió Gin también entrando, acompañado de Nell, Orihime y Soi Fong. No tenia idea de que hacían ellos aquí pero sabia que me iban a asfixiar si no decía algo ya

— Solo ayudaba a Rukia, no se que demonios tiene, pero parece loca — dije, mis ideas no estaban clara y después de esto supe que Byakuya me golpearía sin pensarlo pero me sorprendió que no lo hiciera.

— Es cierto Byakuya mientras hablaba conmigo, escuche lo que decía Rukia y es verdad parecía fuera de si — dijo Gin salvándome, los tres dirigimos la mirada a Rukia quien para sorpresa de todos se había quedado dormida.

Fin de POV Ichigo

— ¿Qué bebió? — pregunto Byakuya acercándose a la pelinegra

—No se, solo entendí que se fue a algún lado por que le dolía la cabeza y después empezó a decir estupideces — respondio Ichigo.

— Si, eso es verdad, ella fue al salón donde estaba Yoruichi conmigo, no se para que la quería, pero ella le comento que le dolía mucho la cabeza y le dio un medicamento que le quitaría el dolor de cabeza— comento Orihime pensando.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dio? — pregunto Soi preocupada.

— No se, no dijo su nombre, pero le advirtió a Rukia que era fuerte, a ella no le importo solo quería que le dejara de doler la cabeza, además creo que también le afecto que se la tomo con la bebida de Yoruichi — respondió Orihime.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la bebida con esto? — pregunto Ichigo.

— Tu conoces a Yoruichi, ella no bebe nada suave sus bebidas deben ser fuerte — comento la pelinegra — Será mejor que la dejen dormir — dijo mientras salía de la habitación acompañada de los demás

$%&$

La fiesta continuaba, ya muy entrada la noche la mayoría estaban cansados, había disfrutado mucho, la última presentación de esa noche estaba por empezar. Al escenario subieron Tatsuki, Rangiku, Soi, Orihime y Nemú. ( watch?v=FPErGQIDuZQ ).Todos estaban animados, las chicas empezaron a tocar, la primera en escucharse fue Soi con la guitarra, le siguió Nemú con el bajo y Tatsuki con la batería. Se escucho la voz de

Rangiku:  
What I like about you / ¿Que me gusta de ti?  
you hold me tight/ Me abrazas fuerte

tell me im the only one/ dime que soy la única

wanna come over tonight /a la que quieres esta noche  
Rangiku y Orihime:

keep on whispering in my ear/ Sigue susurrando en mi oído

tell me all the things i wanna hear / Dime todas las cosas que me gusta oír  
cuz its true / Porque es verdad

thats what i like about you / Eso es lo que me gusta de ti  
thats what i like about you/ Eso es lo que me gusta de ti

Orihime:

What i like about you/ ¿que me gusta de ti?  
you really know how to dance/ Tu realmente sabes bailar  
when you go up down jump around / Cuando vas arriba, abajo, saltas de un lado  
talk about true romance/ Hablas del verdadero romance  
Todas:

keep on whispering in my ear/ Sigue susurrando en mi oído

tell me all the things i wanna hear / Dime todas las cosas que quiero oír  
cuz its true / Porque es verdad

thats what i like about you / Eso es lo que me gusta de ti  
thats what i like about you/ Eso es lo que me gusta de ti

thats what i like about you/ Eso es lo que me gusta de ti

Rangiku:  
What i like about you/ ¿que me gusta de ti?

you keep me warm at night/ Me mantienes tibia en las noches  
never wanna let you go / Nunca quiero dejarte ir  
you know you make me feel alright/ Tu sabes que me haces sentir tan bien  
Las dos:

keep on whispering in my ear/ Sigue susurrando en mi oído

tell me all the things i wanna hear / Dime todas las cosas que quiero oír  
cuz its true / Porque es verdad

thats what i like about you / Eso es lo que me gusta de ti  
thats what i like about you/ Eso es lo que me gusta de ti

you you you/ Tú, Tú, Tú  
thats what i like about you../ Eso es lo que me gusta de ti

Todo el público aplaudió, los felicitaron y siguieron disfrutando. La fiesta fue un existo, pero lo que no fue un éxito fue el día siguiente, donde la mayoría estaba con tremendos dolores de cabeza, nauseas y muchas cosas mas. Yo los que no estaban así, no había dormido mucho por lo cual estaban muy cansados. Fue una buena manera de terminar el gran año que habían tenido, ahora solo les daba dolor de cabeza recordar que en unos días empezaban clase y que ya no tendrían vacaciones en un buen tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

Avances del próximo capitulo:

— ¿Qué ella era que? — pregunto Soi Fong confundida.

— ¡Son unos idiotas! — exclamo Rukia con odio en sus palabras

— Rukia ¿Me puedes por lo menos escuchar? — dijo Ichigo

— ¿Estas segura? — dijeron Orihime y Nell al mismo tiempo

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran, si pueden me agradaría mucho saber sus opiniones, también si tienes alguna sugerencia de canción o situaciones de el fic no duden en decírmelas. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	30. Chapter 30: Devuelta a clases

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo Muchas gracias por sus comentarios,** Naomi Cifer-Chan, Joha781, Foreveryour, lovetamaki1 y BleacHP97**, me han animado a seguir escribiendo. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, los dejo para que lean:

**Capitulo 30: Devuelta a clases **

Ya había pasado la primera semana del año, todos los estudiantes del instituto Karakura volvía renovados a las instalaciones. Un grupo de amigos caminaban por los jardines del sitio aun con su equipaje. Algunos de ellos se veían distraídos mientras que otros se encontraban conversando.

— Entonces Orihime me dio a probar su comida, les sugiero que piensen antes de aceptar comer algo que prepare ella — dijo Renji con un rostro pálido.

— Así que estuviste enfermo toda la semana por comer lo que te dio Orihime — dijo Tatsuki riendo siendo acompañados por algunos — La mayoría aquí paso por lo mismo, nunca se sabe que invento hará Orihime en la cocina — añadió riéndose al igual que los demás.

— Si son malos, yo no cocino tan mal — dijo la chica sonrojándose, aunque se veía un poco distraída y Tatsuki lo noto pero no quiso decir nada

— No cocinas mal pero experimentas mucho, deberías de dejar de hacer eso, un día te podrías enfermar — dijo Rukia sonriéndole

— No se como Nemú a sobrevivido tanto tiempo viviendo contigo — comento Ichigo sonriéndole a Orihime

— No creo que cocine tan mal, a mi me gusta— respondió Nemú sorprendiendo a todos

— Este mundo esta lleno de personas raras — susurraron Ichigo y Uryu.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las clases comenzaban el día siguiente, casi ninguno estaba animado de que comenzaran. La noche hizo su aparición rápidamente, muchos estudiantes se encontraban en los jardines.

Entre los pasillos se veía a una pelinegra pensativa, ella no entendía ni lo que le sucedía, se sentía desanimada e incomoda, era raro en ella. Tenia ganas de entrenar pero a la misma vez no.

— Estupido "noble" — se quejo Soi Fong cambiando de dirección. Estaba pensado en algo que le dijo Gin sobre Byakuya. — ¿Qué es lo que querrá? — pregunto al aire confundida

Siguió hasta la biblioteca y se encontró el lugar un poco vacío, acababa de anochecer pero aun había algunos alumnos. Ella se sentó en una de las mesas desocupada, saco su lapto del bolso, la encendido y coloco algo en el buscador pero luego desistió y guardo la lapto.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — se pregunto apoyando su cabeza de la mesa, volvió a recordar.

Flashbacks

En los pasillos del hotel, muy temprano en la mañana, la mayoría de los invitaron que se quedaron se encontraban durmiendo. Soi Fong no era uno de ellos, no tenía sueño, decidió ir al restaurant del hotel, quería un poco de café o Té.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino, cuando se percato de algo, el hotel tenia muchas fotos y cuadros de personas que se habían quedado en el. En una exhibidor había varios trofeos y fotos de los empleados y visitantes que habían ganado competencias que se hacían en el hotel para animarlos. Lo que le llamo la atención, fue una foto de aproximadamente dos años, la foto se encontraba de un lado del trofeo y decía "Ganadores de la carrera de 100 m".

La foto mostraba a Byakuya y a una pelinegra de cabellos cortos, la chica se encontraba en la espalda de él, mientras trataba de que Byakuya sonriera, ella se veía amable, de clase y sincera. Eso le producía una sensación incomoda a Soi

— Esa foto tiene pocos años, creo que fue cuando Byakuya estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis. Ella era su novia y creo que prometida también — comentó Gin sorprendiendo.

— ¿Qué ella era que? — preguntó Soi Fong confundida. Había estado detallando la foto y no había escuchado lo dicho por el peliblanco.

— Si, su novia e iba a ser su prometida pero creo que no se oficializo, la familia Kuchiki estaba encantada con ella, era muy agradable y dulce — comentó Gin detallando la imagen.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — Preguntó Soi Fong curiosa, Gin la vio con una sonrisa y la pelinegra desvío el rostro — No es que me intereses pero por como hablas me parece que ocurrió algo — añadió

— Nadie sabe que sucedió, un día ella se despidió de todos y se fue al extranjero, de allí no supimos mas y Byakuya no nos quiso decir mas nada — informo recordando lo sucedido

El peliblanco se quedo observando la foto, al parecer la chica también era su amiga. Soi Fong solo se sentía confundida y curiosa, algo le llamaba la atención de esa historia además de que Byakuya nunca lo había comentado, aunque era de esperarse pero tampoco se lo había escuchado a Rukia

— Hisana era una gran persona, creo que fue la única que pudo ablandar el corazón de Byakuya en ese tiempo— dijo sonriendo Gin, la pelinegra estaba tan absorta viendo la imagen que no se percato que el peliblanco la observaba sonriendo.

Fin de Flashbacks

La chica siguió pensativa, no podía sacarse lo dicho por el peliblanco de la cabeza, y tenia muchas preguntas, se repetía mentalmente que nada de eso le importaba pero sus pensamientos no le hacían caso.

— ¿Qué es lo que él quiere de mi? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? — se preguntó en voz alta, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y buscar un libro donde pudiera poner toda su atención.

$%&$

En la habitación de Gin, este se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo fijamente el techo, lo cual sorprendió a Byakuya que acababa de llegar. No dijo nada, ya que no quiso interrumpir sus cavilaciones. La habitación estaba en silencio, el recién llegado se dirigió a su cama.

— Byakuya creo que metí la pata y dos veces— soltó de una el peliblanco sorprendiendo a su amigo.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Byakuya sin entender mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

— Decidí no llegar a mas con Rangiku, por lo que le dije que le hacia falta salir con alguien mas — comentó el chico. El pelinegro sorprendido dirigió su vista a Gin y este se sentó en su cama.

— Por lo rojo que tienes la frente, creo que Rangiku no lo tomo bien — dijo Byakuya con media sonrisa.

— No al contrario, lo tomo demasiado bien y eso me dejo un poco dolido— dijo Gin simplemente, pero en su semblante ya no estaba su típica sonrisa.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías? — preguntó el pelinegro.

— Si, pero pensé que si la dejaba ir podría dejar de pensar en ella y dejar de ser egoísta, pero siendo sincero fue duro decirle eso y mas al ver que ella lo aceptaba con tranquilidad — respondió Gin un poco mas abatido volviéndose a recostar en su cama.

El pelinegro solo lo observo tranquilo y sin ninguna expresión, no le dijo nada, solo escucho un suspiro resignado de Gin. A la cabeza de Byakuya le rodearon dos preguntas.

— Si Rangiku no te golpeo ¿Por qué demonios tienes la frente roja? — preguntó viendo como el peliblanco se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a la puerta. Luego detallo que las manos de él también estaban enrojecidas

— Creo que ya te diste cuenta— dijo Gin observándose sus manos y flexionando los dedos — Estoy confundido, por lo cual me desquite un poco con un saco en el gimnasio y se me fue la mano, además que por distraído pegue la frente de una pared — añadió el chico abriendo la puerta.

— Idiota — susurró su amigo — Ya me dijiste uno de tus errores ¿Cuál fue el otro? — pregunto al ver al peliblanco salir, este le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ese error tiene que ver contigo y no es un error, solo… olvídalo — respondió mientras prácticamente huía, dejando al pelinegro confundido

— ¿Conmigo? — se preguntó Byakuya.

$%&$

La mañana llego para los estudiantes, esa fue una mañana desastrosa para algunos, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían quedado dormidos por lo cual se veían a muchos correr por los pasillos.

— Orihime y Nell serán mejor que se muevan si no quieren un regaño — dijo Rukia mientras salía corriendo de la habitación a el salón de clase, las otras dos la siguieron.

— Esto me pasa por no hacerle caso a Nemú cuando me levanto — dijo resignada Orihime mientras se apresuraba.

Mientras Ichigo y Grimmjow también luchaban por llegar a tiempo, aunque ellos iban mas retrasados. La suerte que tenían ellos, eran deportista por lo cual corrían muy rápido. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón se encontraron con las chicas que también estaban apresuradas.

Al abrir la puerta, el rostro del profesor fue lo primero que vieron; el profesor los vio con una sonrisa que les daba escalofríos.

— Veo que ustedes también se quedaron dormidos, deberían tomar la clase mas enserio si no como quieres pasar el año. Pasen y tomen asiento — dijo el profesor indicando sus asientos, los chicos pasaron con un poco de miedo.

— Que extraño, no nos castigo — susurró Ichigo a Rukia pero no pudo decir algo mas.

— Como la mitad de la clase pensó que Química se podía agarra como juego y llegar tarde, los quiero después de su última clase aquí. Los que llegaron tarde limpiaran todos los salones de este piso — dijo sonriendo el profesor

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Todos?! —exclamaron la mayoría de los alumnos

— Si, ahora presten atención a la clase — añadió el profesor mientras empezaba a escribir en la pisara los objetivos que evaluaría en este semestre

La clase paso con mucha lentitud para los alumnos, la mayoría veía el reloj encima de la pizarra con desesperación. La siguiente clase fue con Kyoraku-sensei, esa clase fue un alivio para ellos, ya que el profesor no tenia ganas de dar clase y decidió que le contaran que habían hecho. Así siguieron el día, el almuerzo fue lo más esperado por los alumnos

— Este día a pasado demasiado lento — comentó Rukia mientras se sentaba en la mesa con los demás a almorzar

— Ni pensar que tenemos que ver dos clases más, psicología y deporte — dijo Nell viendo su horario

— Menos mal que psicología es también con Kyoraku-sensei — dijo Grimmjow sonriendo.

— Pero no creo que tendrán la misma suerte con Yoruichi, la vi con muchas energías hoy — comentó Rangiku sentándose acompañada de los demás.

Rangiku desvío la mirada que Gin le dirigió cuando llego con Byakuya y el pelinegro se dio cuenta que Soi Fong hacia lo mismo, lo cual le extraño. Muramasa ingreso al comedor acompañado de Hisagi y Renji, pero no se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos si no en la que estaba Nnoitra, Ggio y los demás.

— ¿Por qué Muramasa no se sienta con nosotros? — preguntó curiosa Rukia, Ichigo la vio pero ella solo le sonrío.

— Dijo que tenia que hablar con ellos, recuerden que el pertenece a su banda y además también estudian juntos — respondió Renji.

— Y yo que pensaba que caería en su grupo, pero no sabia que era mayor — dijo Rangiku viendo a Rukia resignada.

— Si, el estudia 5-B — dijo Hisagi sentándose al lado de Rangiku, lo cual sorprendió a los demás, ya que casi siempre se sentaba al lado de su novia, Nanao.

Siguieron hablando de calses, profesores y situaciones que le ocurrieron en lo que va de mañana. Todos se veian mas animas, Nell observo a Nanao y luego a Hisagi.

— ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? — preguntó Nell en susurros a la pelinegra mientras los demás hablaban

— Decidimos terminar, estábamos un poco confundidos y no nos quisimos hacer daño — dijo Nanao con una voz un poco mas apagada, pero le sonrío — Creo que es mejor así, si seguíamos podíamos arruinar el aprecio que nos tenemos — añadió

Nell dirigió su vista a Hisagi el cual hablaba con Rangiku animadamente, aunque de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada a Nanao apenado y vio como esta le sonreía.

— Eres una gran persona — le dijo Nell al observar la acción de la pelinegra.

— Para nada, si él no había definido su sentimiento para que obligarlo, prefiero que aclare su mente — dijo Nanao mientras volvía su vista a su almuerzo

— *¿Decidido?* — pensó Nell pero decidió no preguntarle. Volvi osu vista a los demas y su mirada se detuvo en Ulquiorra que era el único aparte de Byakuya que no hablaba. — *Últimamente lo he visto distinto*

$%&$

La tarde paso, Yoruichi dejo a casi todos muertos por tanto ejercicio que les puso, además que estaba acompañada de Kempachi, el cual era peor. La mitad de ellos se dirigieron cansados al salón de química, donde tendría que ver al profesor Mayuri

— Bien limpie todos los salones — dijo mientras les dejaban todos lo necesario.

Se decidieron repartir el trabajo, tres en cada salón y eran 6 salones. Uryu, Nemú y Orihime limpiarían el salón de Biología, el cual estaba en un extremo del edificio.

— No debiste ofrecerte Nemú, tú no llegaste tarde — dijo Orihime, la pelinegra solo la miro y dirigió su vista al salón.

— No tendría nada que hacer estando sola en una habitación — respondio Nemú sorprendiendo a Uryu y Orihime, y al mismo tiempo haciéndolos sonreír.

Ese grupo se puso a limpiar el salón, Orihime limpiaba la ventana, cuando diviso a Muramasa saludándola desde el jardín, el chico le hizo una seña de subir a ayudarle pero ella se negó.

— Hay ya que cambiar el agua — dijo Uryu dándose cuenta lo oscura que estaba. Allí Orihime sumergía la tela con la que limpiaba y ella ni si quiera se había percatado.

— Ya la voy a cambiar— dijo mientras alzaba el envase donde estaba el agua.

Se dirigió a el jardín para cambiar el agua, cuando escucho una tonada, eso la sorprendí ya que a esta ahora solo estaban los club y a el de música no le tocaba hoy. Le llamo la atención, así que dejo el envase al pie de la escalera, el salón de música quedaba en el segundo piso. Mientras subía, escuchaba más fuerte el sonido del piano, pero sorpresivamente se detuvo, ella corrió en dirección al salón y antes de abrir la puerta escucho a alguien afinar su guitarra. Luego el guitarrista empezó a tocar una suave canción, a Orihime le llamo más la tensión así que abrió un poco la puerta encontrándose con la figura de un pelinegro, el chico mantenía los ojos cerrado, así que abrió más la puerta y se sentó recostando la espalda del marco de la puerta. (

Ulquiorra mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabia que alguien estaba allí. Sus manos se deslizaban por las cuerdas de la guitarra con agilidad. Empezó a entonar la canción, su voz empezó a cautivar a Orihime.( watch?v=-rY2mOXnti0)

_She seemed dressed in all of me, /__ Ella era tan parecida a mi_

_stretched across my shame.__.../ Se extendía a través de mi vergüenza __  
__All the torment and the pain__,/ Todo el tormento y el dolor_— abrió los ojos y la vio_  
__Leaked through and covered me__.../ Me abrazo y me cubrió__  
__I'd do anything to have her to myself__,/ Haría cualquier cosa para tenerla para mi __  
__Just to have her for myself__ / Solo para tenerla para mi __  
__Now I don't know what to do,/ Ahora no se que hacer _

_I don't know what to do / Yo no se que hacer_

_when she makes me sad./ Cuando ella me entristece _— Orihime se sentía como atrapada en su voz, cada vez se sentía mas atraída por él, por lo extraño y silencioso que era y a pesar de eso con solo tocar la guitarra y cantar expresaba mucho sentimiento. _She is everything to me/ Ella es todo para mi_— Sus ojos se concentraron en ella_  
__The unrequited dream/ Un sueño silencioso __  
__A song that no one sings/ Una canción que nadie canta __  
__The unattainable, / Lo imposible _

_Shes a myth that I have to believe in__ / Ella es un mito en el que tengo que creer __  
__All I need to make it real/ Todo lo que necesito para hacerla real _

_is one more reason/ Es una razón mas _— Orihime parecía en otro mundo _  
__I don't know what to do/ Yo no se que hacer_

_I don't know what to do/ No se que hacer _

_when she makes me sad.__ / Cuando ella me entristece_— Ulquiorra cantaba muy bien y Orihime se sentía tan bien escuchándolo, ella los vio a los ojos y le sonrío. _But I won't let this build up inside of me/ Pero no dejare que esto crezca dentro de mi __  
__I won't let this build up inside of me/ No dejare que esto crezca dentro de mi __  
__I won't let this build up inside of me/ No dejare que esto crezca dentro de mi __  
__I won't let this build up inside of me/ No dejare que esto crezca dentro de mi _— esa frase sorprendió a Orihime y detallo lo que decía._A catch in my throat choke/Es un obstáculos lo que me estrangula la garganta__  
__Torn into pieces I won't / Rasgando en pedazos que no, __  
__I don't wanna be this.../ Yo no quiero ser esto _— dijo con sentimiento, Orihime lo vio un poco confundida. _But I won't let this build up inside of me/ Pero no dejare que esto crezca dentro de mi __  
__I won't let this build up inside of me/ No dejare que esto crezca dentro de mi __  
__I won't let this build up inside of me/ No dejare que esto crezca dentro de mi __  
__I won't let this build up inside of me/ No dejare que esto crezca dentro de mi _

_She isn't real__ / Ella no es real __  
__I can't make her real/ No puedo hacerla real __  
__She isn't real__ / ella no es real __  
__I can't make her real/ No puedo hacerla real _— susurró lo ultimo y volvió.

El salón se inundo por las ultimas notas de la canción, Orihime parecía que había perdido el habla y esa reacción hizo que Ulquiorra la viera fijamente, esperando que dijera algo. Ella por fin reacciono.

— Esa canción fue muy…— Orihime no encontraba que decirle, la canción le había encantado pero no sabia por que sentía que él quería expresar mas que simple palabras.

Decidió guardar silencio y eso le llamo más la atención al pelinegro. Ella se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a él, se sentía nerviosa, le sonrío y se dirigió al piano

— Me agradaría hablar contigo, no hablamos desde el día después de la reunión — comentó sonrojada Orihime bajando la mirada. Ulquiorra dio una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible al ver esa acción.

— ¿De que quieres hablar, mujer? — dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa, él lo sabia.

Ulquiorra sabia que ella quería aclarar lo que le dijo en la reunión pero no pudo evitar ver como se ponía nerviosa con tan solo preguntárselo.

— Eh… Sobre.. — dijo nerviosa Orihime, no encontraba como preguntarlo

— Yo te dije lo que pensaba en la reunión, ¿sobre eso es que querías hablar? — Respondió Ulquiorra poniendo mas roja a Orihime — Creo que te aclare todo, aunque veo que no me entendiste — dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

— Sobre eso, es mi amigo — dijo tímidamente Orihime, sabia que se refería a Muramasa.

— Estoy seguro que eso no es lo que él quiere— dijo Ulquiorra dándole la espalda a la chica y recogiendo su guitarra. Orihime no encontraba que decirle, estaba nerviosa, sonrojada y a la misma vez apenada, se le ocurrió algo al verla para desviar el tema.

— ¿Seguirás enseñándome a tocar guitarra? — pregunto Orihime sonriéndole.

— Si — dijo simplemente, el pelinegro sabía que ella lo quería distraer del tema y lo acepto, se acerco a ella y le dio la guitarra

Le indico donde iba su mano y cuando Orihime lo logro, levanto la mirada y se encontró con el color esmeralda de los ojos de Ulquiorra, se sentía atraída, se acerco mas al igual que Ulquiorra, este quería volver a probar sus labios. Pero no llegaron a cumplir su meta, ya que la puerta se abrió fuertemente haciendo que se separan.

— Ah Orihime aquí estabas, Ishida y Nemú están preocupados por ti, llevamos buscadote varios minutos — dijo Muramasa mientras veía la escena e internamente sonreía — Hola primo, Orihime será mejor que busques a esos dos, se veían nerviosos — añadió.

La chica le entrego la guitarra a Ulquiorra y le susurró un lo siento, pero antes de alejarse de él, el pelinegro la detuvo.

— Recuerda lo que te dije, mañana te espero — dijo Ulquiorra mientras señalaba la guitarra indicándole que le enseñaría.

Ella se fue un poco desorientada y Muramasa solo se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, la voz de indiferencia de su primo lo detuvo.

— Veo que eres muy oportuno, ¿Desde cuando estas detrás de esa puerta? — dijo Ulquiorra mientras recogía sus cosas.

— No se de que hablas — susurró en modo de respuesta el castaño, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

— Aléjate de ella — advirtió Ulquiorra mientras pasaba la puerta, dejando al castaño atrás.

— No lo creo — respondió Muramasa yéndose del otro lado.

$%&$

— ¿Qué quiere lograr con eso? — preguntó Unohana dirigiéndose a Ukitake

Los dos se encontraban hablando en la sala de profesores, Unohana observaba por la ventana a sus alumnos practicar deportes mientras Ukitake la observaba ella. .

— No se pero tenemos que estar pendiente, ya se empezó a mover— respondió el peliblanco.

— No quiero pensar que ellos pueden estar en peligro solo por la ambición de alguien — comento la pelinegra viendo a un grupo de alumnos regresar de los salones, estos eran Ichigo y sus amigos.

— Urahara ya soluciono algunas cosas, tenemos que esperar su señal — dijo Kyoraku sorprendiendo a los dos profesores, ya que no lo habían escuchado entrar.

$%&%$

El día termino con la mayoría cansados, en la habitación de Rangiku había un aire un poco depresivo, esta se encontraba sentada en la ventana viendo la luna mientras que Soi Fong se encontraba recostada en su cama viendo el techo de su habitación, cuando Tatsuki entro se sorprendió al verlas.

— ¿Les sucede algo? — preguntó Nanao que acompañaba a Tatsuki.

— No — suspiraron las dos desviando la mirada.

— Saben, mañana Ukitake-sensei les pidió a las bandas que se reunieran — comentó Tatsuki, sacándoles de su trance a las dos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo

— Si parece que va a haber una eliminatoria para las bandas, así que creo que dará las reglas — informo Tatsuki.

— Se lo tenemos que decir a los demás — dijo Rangiku corriendo a la habitación de Rukia seguida de las demás.

$%&$

En la habitación de Byakuya, Renji observaba el techo tranquilamente, cuando vio llegar a Gin con algunos morados y su boca sangraba., Byakuya entro detrás de él, aunque este no tenia ninguna herida.

— ¿Qué demonios sucedió? — preguntó Renji al ver a Gin golpeado pero el chico seguía sin borrar su típica sonrisa.

— Unos idiotas que estaban hablando mal de Rangiku y los golpeo — respondió Byakuya — No debites hacer eso — añadió viendo a el peliblanco.

— No iba a permitir que hablaran así de Rangiku, si los hubieras escuchados también te pondrías así, como pueden llamarse hombres cuando hablan mal de una mujer — comentó con odio Gin.

— Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo — apoyo Renji.

— Par de idiotas, ahora tenemos que aguantar un regaño de Unohana cuando los vea en la enfermería — dijo Byakuya mientras veía a Gin limpiarse sus heridas.

— Pero valió la pena, por cierto gracias por ayudarme Byakuya — dijo Gin sonriendo — Al ultimo no lo vi venir — añadió un poco apenado.

— Simplemente pasaba por allí y estaba en mi camino — respondió el pelinegro sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿Cuántos eran? — preguntó Renji curioso.

— Eran cinco pero había otro escondido, que fue él que vio Byakuya — respondió Gin mientras se terminaba de limpiar las heridas. Renji lo observo sorprendido.

— Y bien mal que los dejaste, hay un alboroto en la enfermería, no quiero ni imaginar como deben estar— comentó Hisagi entrando a la habitación. Gin solo sonrío y se lanzo en su cama.

— Se los tenían bien merecido — comentó Renji volviendo a su cama.

$%&$

En una habitación del área de las chicas, se encontraban una hablando tres chicas, una de ellas insistía sobre un tema mientras que la otra negaba con la cabeza y la última solo observaba la situación.

— Senna, pero ella es una $%&$, ha estado diciendo cosas sobre ti — dijo una pelinegra viendo a su "amiga".

— Loly, yo no quiero seguir en eso, si esta diciendo algo seguro será lo que me merezco, yo no voy a seguir haciéndoles daño, a mi me agrada mucho Ichigo y Rukia tampoco es mala amiga — dijo Senna cansada de escuchar a "sus amigas".

— Pero… — dijo otra chica.

— Solo respeten mi decisión, estoy cansada, hablamos mañana — dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama, dándole la espalda a las otras dos.

Sus dos amigas se vieron y sonrieron de una forma que le causaría escalofríos a cualquiera. Sus mentes ideaban un plan y solo tenían que pulir algunas faltas para poder efectuarlo.

Continuara…

— ¡Fantástico! — exclamaron emocionadas Nell y Rukia

— ¡Son unos idiotas! — exclamo Rukia con odio en sus palabras

— Rukia ¿Me puedes por lo menos escuchar? — dijo Ichigo

— ¿Estas segura? — dijeron Orihime y Nell al mismo tiempo

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran, me agradaría saber mucho su opinión Disculpen lo corto del capitulo, el próximo sera mas largo e interesante. ¡No vemos!


	31. Chapter 31: ¿Apuesta?

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Disculpen lo largo pero me deje llevar mucho mientras lo escribía y también disculpen la tardanza no estaba muy segura de como había quedado. Gracias por sus comentarios Joha781, lovetamaki1 y Naomi Cifer-Chan, me animan mucho. Espero que lo disfruten, los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 31: ¿Apuesta? **

Una nueva mañana acaba de iniciar, se veía a los alumnos caminar con tranquilidad en dirección a sus clases. Varios estudiantes pasaron por la sala de los profesores, escucharon a la profesora Unohana hablar con unos alumnos pero su tono a pesar de ser amable daba escalofríos, al escucharla pasaron de largo sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría dentro.

— ¿Por qué golpearon a esos chicos? — preguntó la profesora a Byakuya y Gin.

— Unohana tuvieron que tener una buena explicación, no creo que los golpearan a la azar — dijo Yoruichi sonriendo.

— Lo se, por eso les pregunto para saber que medida tomar — dijo la mujer con su tono amable.

— Profesora, bueno lo que sucedió fue… — Gin estaba dudando en decirle por que probablemente se vería como una excusa.

— Estaban en mi camino — respondió simplemente Byakuya dejando a las dos profesoras extrañadas.

— Bueno, eso no fue lo que paso, es que escuche algo que no me gusto, me parecía muy ofensivo y les pedí que no lo volvieran a decir pero volvió a decir algo peor, así que golpee al que lo dijo y luego todo se me lanzaron, yo no me iba a quedar como si nada — dijo Gin, las profesoras asintieron y luego dirigieron su vista a el pelinegro.

— Ya lo dije, estaba en mi camino— volvió a decir Byakuya sin añadir nada mas.

— Bueno, igual que tuvieran un motivo no se puede pelear en el instituto, así que tendrán una sanción al igual que ellos — informó Unohana, Gin suspiro.

— Como quieran — respondieron los dos chicos mientras salían.

— Buena paliza que le dieron a esos chicos y eran mas que ellos — dijo riéndose Yoruichi.

— No tengas preferencia, los recibí a esa hora en la enfermería y lo único que decían los chicos es "no lo volveremos a decir" — dijo Unohana mientras volvía a sus documentos.

— ¿Me pregunto que fue lo que dijeron para que Gin reaccionara así? Si él no es del que golpea por estupideces — comentó Yoruichi mientras salía del lugar.

$%&$

La mañana paso con lentitud, cuando las chicas vieron los moretones de Gin se preocuparon sobre todo Rangiku, pero Gin no le dio importancia y solo dijo que fue una pequeña estupidez. El mediodía llego y todos almorzaban, varios se veían un poco desanimados. Cuando Ichigo y Rukia caminaban de regreso al salón, Senna llego corriendo a ellos acompañados de Kaien, los dos se veían muy agitados.

— Queríamos decirles algo — dijo la chica casi sin poder respira. La pareja se detuvo y los vio con un poco de recelo.

— Quiero disculparme por todas mis acciones — dijo Senna inclinándose — Se que no eran correcta y se que cometí muchos errores pero me di cuenta que estaba actuando mal, solo espero que me puedan perdonar — añadió, Kaien al verla así también se inclino un poco.

— Lo siento — añadió solamente, Ichigo y Rukia se vieron y asintieron.

— Esta bien, no creo que seas una mala persona — dijo la pelinegra mientras le dirigía una mirada a Senna y sonreía, esta asintió como agradecimiento.

Ichigo solo le dio la mano a Kaien como señal de tregua, los dos aun se veían con miradas recelosas pero eran más tolerables que antes.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases después ese almuerzo un poco silencioso, después de eso unos fueron al club al que pertenecía mientras otros ya se organizaban para el concierto que se realizaría el viernes.

— Tengo ganas de tocar esa canción — dijo sonriendo Rangiku.

— Bueno entonces esta bien pero también tenemos que ver que dice Ukitake-sesei respecto a las eliminatorias — dijo Nell preocupada.

— Si tienes razón, ¿Oye que se hizo Orihime? — preguntó Rangiku a la chica

— No se, ella dijo que tenia que ir a algún lado, se que Rukia y Nemú están en Kendo — dijo Nell

— Soi Fong y Tatsuki también, Nanao se fue a ayudar a Shunsui-sensei — añadió Rangiku pensativa.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la practica? — preguntó Nell curiosa.

— Es sano saltarse a veces una práctica y creo que tú lo certificas— respondió la chica con una sonrisa y Nell también hizo la misma acción.

$%&$

En el auditorio se veía a Orihime recorrer el escenario, en el habían varios instrumento pero solo le llamo la atención el piano que se encontraba en el centro. Se acerco a el y recorrió cada tecla, se sentó frente a el y sonrío.

— Hermano — pensó Orihime dando una sonrisa triste.

— Llegas tarde— dijo un pelinegro, el cual esta sentado en una de las butacas del auditorio, logrando asustar a la chica ya que no lo había visto.

— U-ulquiorra — susurró Orihime sonrojada.

— Mujer, debes ser mas puntual — comentó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al escenario.

Ella se levanto rápidamente, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio pero se logro estabilizar. Cuando Ulquiorra estuvo cerca de ella, Orihime bajo un poco la cabeza.

— Siento haberte hecho esperar — susurró la chica apenada, el pelinegro se acerco a ella y levanto su rostro.

— Vamos a empezar — dijo muy cerca de ella, tomo una guitarra y se la paso a Orihime mientras él tomaba otra.

Pasaron un buen rato practicado, Orihime le agarro la vuelta rápido y eso sorprendió al pelinegro. Cuando logro tocar algunos acordes correctamente ella se alegro tanto que término cortándose un poco el dedo por la fuerza que ejercicio en una de las cuerdas de la guitarra.

— Duele — susurró Orihime al darse cuenta de la herida, era pequeña pero le molestaba ver su sangre correr. Ulquiorra al escucharla se acerco mas y tomo con delicadeza la mano de la chica.

— Si eres escandalosa — dijo Ulquiorra mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo, lo coloco alrededor de la herida — ¿Esta bien así? — preguntó al apretar la tela.

— S-si — respondió un poco aturdida Orihime, Ulquiorra estaban muy cerca de ella, al alzar la mirada podía sentir el aliento del chico.

— Tocas el piano y el violín, debes tener más cuidado con tus dedos — susurró el pelinegro, estaba demasiado cerca de ella y esto la puso nerviosa.

Ulquiorra sonrío internamente al ver lo nerviosa que estaba Orihime, esta vez tenia que lograr lo que había intentado hacer en el salón de música, se acerco más a ella. La chica no reacciono con rapidez ante el acercamiento, pero al tenerlo a tan solo unos centímetros no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, no se negó ni alejo también quería besarlo. Al sentir el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos, sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, sus piernas flaquearon un poco, Ulquiorra la tomo por la cintura y profundizo el beso, ella no se negó mejor dicho le correspondió.

Los dos había esperado este momento con ansias, a pesar de que Ulquiorra no lo admitiera, no querían alejarse pero el aire ya hacia falta en sus pulmones. Al terminar el beso, Orihime mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba muy sonrojado, no logro ver la sonrisa minima que tenia el pelinegro en su rostro.

El chico vio sus labios entre abiertos y no pudo evitar volver a invadirlos, esta vez el beso se hizo mas profundo, Orihime termino sentada frente al piano, ya que parecían que sus piernas fallarían en algún momento, siguieron besándose hasta que la chica tuvo los labios rojos e hinchados. Ulquiorra se alejo de ella, la chica estaba tan sonrojada que parecía que fuera un tomate.

— Ahora se que te quedo claro lo que te dije en la reunión — susurró Ulquiorra en el oído de la chica dejándola peor de lo que estaba — Tu eres mía — añadió antes de alejarse.

Al ver lo aturdida que estaba, la beso de nuevo, acercándola mas y haciendo que se levantara, ella lo hizo sin ninguna queja y también lo beso, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ulquiorra, lo acerco mas, mientras el chico tomaba su cintura, pero esta vez fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del auditorio.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? — preguntó Rangiku acompañada de Nell al ver el lugar un poco vacío, cuando las dos dirigieron la vista a el escenario se sorprendieron.

— ¿Ulquiorra? — Preguntó Nell al ver al pelinegro, este se encontraba sentado al lado de Orihime en el piano.

— Así que aquí estabas, nos tenias preocupada— dijo Rangiku mientras se acercaba, Orihime se oculto un poco detrás de Ulquiorra, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y por lo perceptiva que era Rangiku la descubría — ¿Qué hacían? — preguntó despreocupada sentándose en una de las butacas.

— Ulquiorra me enseñaba a tocar la guitarra — dijo Orihime aliviada, al ver que no se acercaba más.

— ¡Genial! — exclamó Nell mientras subía al escenario sorprendiendo a Orihime. La chica tomo una guitarra y vio otra mal colocada— Toquemos algo — añadió.

— Yo me uno — dijo Rukia acabando de llegar al auditorio acompañada de Ichigo, Uryu y Grimm, ellos también aceptaron. Nemú, Soi Fong y Tatsuki también llegaron acompañadas de Gin, Renji, Hisagi y Byakuya

— Somos muchos — susurró Nell, luego vio a los demás — Ya se que tocaremos — añadió.

— Ulquiorra acompaña a Orihime con el piano, ¿Tatsuki y Renji les importa si Grimm toca esta vez con nosotros? — preguntó apenada la chica.

— Para nada, adelante — dijo Renji mientras se sentaba el la butaca, Tatsuki asintió y se sentó al lado de él.

— Rukia tu cantaras al igual que Rangiku — dijo Nell sorprendiendo a la ultima, la cual estaba cómoda hablando con Hisagi, el cual estaba al lado de ella.

— ¿Qué yo que? ¿Por qué no cantas tú? — preguntó Rangiku.

— Es que me duele la garganta— dijo Nell tosiendo falsamente, su amiga la vio mal pero se levanto y se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Quién tocara el bajo? — Preguntó Ichigo.

— Nemú, ve tu — dijo Uryu ella lo vio y luego asintió.

— Bien, solo me faltan dos personas mas — dijo sonriendo Nell — Ichigo y Gin, suban aquí — añadió dejando a los dos confundido.

— ¿Por qué necesitas a tantas persona? — preguntó Ichigo subiendo con el peliblanco

— Solo cállense y sigan la corriente— dijo sonriendo Nell, luego se acerco a Orihime y le susurró algo que ni Ulquiorra al lado de ella pudo escuchar, aunque este ni atención le estaba prestando. Luego le paso la guitarra mal colocada a Ichigo para que la acompañara.

— Empecemos — dijo emocionada Rangiku al ver a Orihime lista.(  watch?v=i3MKTm-49uI)

Se empezó a escuchar a Orihime tocar el piano, sus manos se deslizaron por el teclado con agilidad mientras invitaba a Ulquiorra a seguirla, los dos tocaron una melodía muy tranquila, los demás sonrieron al ver como Ulquiorra y Orihime se complementaban al tocar. Se escucho una tonada cantada por Nell como fondo dejando a todos sorprendido por su voz, a la mayoría les dio escalofríos escucharla. Se sentían como en otro mundo, donde la música los inundaba y no los dejaría ir. La canción tomo forma dejando a los que oían emocionados, ya que reconocieron la canción, a la mayoría le encantaba. Ulquiorra y Orihime tocaron con más fuerza, el pelinegro observaba a Orihime, ella estaba muy concentrada.

_How can you see into my eyes/ ¿Como puedes ver en mis ojos _— cantó Orihime

_Like open doors__/ Como si fueran puertas abiertas?__  
__leading you down into my core/ Guiándote hacia mi interior _— Observó a Ulquiorra

_Where I've become so numb/ Donde me he convertido en una persona_— se escuchó el bajo y la batería

Rangiku:

_Without a soul/ Si un alma _— Cantaba con mucha pasión y de fondo la voz de Nell

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold__ /Mi espíritu esta durmiendo en algún lugar frío __  
__until you find it there/ Hasta que lo encuentre ahí _— dirigió su vista a Gin

_And lead it back home__/ Y lo lleves devuelta a casa _— cantó con mas fuerza. Las guitarras de Ichigo y Nell se escucharon con potencia_(Wake me up)/ Despiértame _— Gin tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar con ella _  
__Wake me up inside/ Despiértame por dentro_— los dos se vieron a los ojos _  
__(I can't wake up)/ No puedo despertar _— él negó con la cabeza _  
__Wake me up inside/ Despiértame __por dentro _— canto con mas fuerza _  
__(Save me)/ Sálvame _— Gin la observo y acaricio su rostro_  
__call my name /Di mi nombre_

_and save me from the dark/ y sálvame de la oscuridad_ — cantaba con mas sentimiento _  
__(Wake me up)__/ Despiértame _— canto Gin _  
__bid my blood to run/ Ordena a mi sangre que corra_— Rangiku se acerco _  
__(I can't wake up)__/ No puedo despertar__  
__before I come undone__/ Antes de terminar incompleta _— lo vio a los ojos _  
__(Save me)__/ Sálvame _— canto con mas fuerza_  
__save me from the nothing I've become__/ Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido _— ella se alejo. Rukia se acerco a su micrófono

Rukia:_  
__Now that I know what I'm without__/ Ahora que se lo que soy sin ti _—se acerco a Ichigo _  
__you can't just leave me/ No puedes simplemente dejarme_— le acaricio la mejilla _  
__breathe into me and make me real__/ Respira en mi y hazme real _— canto con mas fuerza _  
__Bring me to life__/ Tráeme a la vida _—Ichigo aprovecho y tomo el micrófono de Gin _(Wake me up)__/ Despiértame_— canto viendo a Rukia _  
__Wake me up inside__/ Despiértame por dentro _— Canto la chica _  
__(I can't wake up)__/ No puedo despertar __  
__Wake me up inside__/ Despiértame por dentro __  
__(Save me)__/ Sálvame _— Ichigo canto con sentimiento, su química era increíble _  
_Rangiku y Gin:

_call my name __/ Di mi nombre _— Ella empezó a cantar sorprendiendo a los demás _  
__and save me from the dark/ Y sálvame de la oscuridad _

_(Wake me up)__/ Despiértame _— Gin le quito el micrófono a Ichigo y canto _  
__bid my blood to run/ Ordena a mi sangre que corra __  
__(I can't wake up)/ No puedo despertar __  
__before I come undone__/ Antes de que termine incompleta __  
__(Save me)__/ Sálvame __  
__save me from the nothing I've become/ Sálvame de la nada en la que me he converti__do _— se sentía mucho sentimiento en la canción

_(Bring me to life)__ / Tráeme a la vida_— cantó Nell con emoción _  
__I've been living a lie,/ He vivido en una mentira _—susurró Ichigo con voz ronca

_there's nothing inside/ __ No hay nada dentro __  
__(Bring me to life)__ / Tráeme a la vida_— se escucho de nuevo a Nell

_Rukia:  
__Frozen inside without your touch__/ Congelada en mi interior sin tus caricias __  
__without your love darling__/Sin tu amor, cariño _— señalo a Ichigo _  
__only you are the life among the dead__/ Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte _— le sonrío e Ichigo, este la tomo por la cintura viéndola a los ojos _  
Ichigo:  
__All this time __/ Todo este tiempo_— canto con fuerza

_I can't believe I couldn't see__/ no puedo creer que no lo pude ver_ — negó con la cabeza_  
__kept in the dark/ Escondido en la oscuridad _

_but you were there in front of me__/ Pero tu estabas enfrente de mi _— le sonrío a Rukia

Rangiku :

_I've been sleeping a __/ Parece que he estado durmiendo_

_thousand years itseems / __por 1000 años __  
__got to open my eyes to everything__/ Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo __  
__without a thought/ Si un pensamiento _— Gin le quito el micrófono a Ichigo y canto

_without a voice without a soul__/ Si una voz, sin un alma __  
__don't let me die here/ No me dejes morir aquí _— Dijo Rangiku viéndolo _  
__there must be something more/ Debe haber algo mas_— dijo con potencia Gin _  
__bring me to life__/ Tráeme a la vida _— se escucho la voz de Nell _  
_

Rukia e Ichigo:_  
__(Wake me up)__/ Despiértame __  
__Wake me up inside/ Despiértame por dentro__  
__(I can't wake up)__/ No puedo despertarme __  
__Wake me up inside__/ Despiértame por dentro__  
_Gin y Rangiku:

_(Save me)__/ Sálvame __  
__call my name and save me from the dark__/ di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad __  
__(Wake me up)/ Despiértame __  
__bid my blood to run__ / Ordena a mi sangre que corra __  
__(I can't wake up)__ / No puedo despertar__  
__before I come undone__ / Antes de que termine incompleta __  
__(Save me)__/ Sálvame __  
__save me from the nothing I've become/ Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido __(Bring me to life)__/ Tráeme a la vida _— Nell canto con sentimiento _  
__I've been living a lie,/ He vivido en una mentira_— Ichigo volvió a cantar

_there's nothing inside__/ No hay nada dentro __  
__(Bring me to life)__ / Tráeme a la vida _— se escucho la voz de Nell mientras Ulquiorra y Orihime terminaba de tocar el piano.

Todos respiraban agitados y emocionados, sus mentes volvieron cuando escucharon muchos aplausos, el auditorio estaba lleno de estudiantes y profesores sorprendidos, ellos se vieron.

— ¡Fantástico! — exclamaron emocionadas Nell y Rukia.

— Mucho dolor de garganta que tenias — exclamó Rangiku viendo a Nell mientras sonreía.

— Eso estuvo muy bien — dijo Ukitake viéndolos sorprendido, al lado de él estaba Yoruichi y Shunsui sonriendo.

— Eso fue increíble — susurró Senna que estaba entre el publico.

Todos estuvieron felicitándolos hasta que el profesor pidió que solo se quedaran en el auditorio las bandas. Pasaron media hora hablando de las eliminatorias y la mayoría salio animado de esa reunión. Ya había anochecido así que decidieron irse a sus habitaciones.

— ¡Gracias por acompañarme! — se despidió Senna de Rukia, Nell y Orihime, que se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Las dos ultimas se alejaron del lugar con rapidez pero a Rukia le llamo la atención algo.

— Rukia — llamaron dos chicas, una pelinegra y otra castaña.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Rukia confundida esas dos chicas jamás le habían hablado.

— Si, solo te queríamos advertir, se que somos amigas de Senna pero no podemos ocultar lo que ella en realidad esta haciendo, es horrible — dijo "nerviosa" Loly.

— *Voy a ir al infierno* — pensó la castaña llamada Melony.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Rukia confundida.

— Me da mucha lastima decirte esto pero Senna planifico algo malo contra ti — dijo Loly susurrando— Será mejor que nos acompañes — pidió mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los jardines, se sentaron en una mesa desocupada, allí Melony y Loly se vieron y luego le dieron una mirada Rukia, esta ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Bueno, no se como decírtelo... Senna planifico con Ichigo esto hace mucho tiempo — empezó a contar Loly sorprendiendo a Rukia — Ellos en realidad nunca terminaron, solo querían que creyeras eso, luego Ichigo realizo una apuesta con Kaien de quien era el primero en acostarse contigo, como el plan se alargo, Senna se puso celosa, por eso la discusión de la otra vez — narró "apenada" la pelinegra.

— ¿Ichigo y Kaein? — preguntó Rukia, esta no les creía nada.

— Se que suena ilógico, pero escucha. Después de eso, ellos se dejaron de ver pero la apuesta entre Ichigo y Kaien seguía en pie, tenemos prueba de esto, Senna como sabes también estaba engañando a Ichigo con Kaien y este acepto engatusarte para que cayeras y que Ichigo perdiera — comentó la chica.

— Pero como no caíste, Ichigo término aumentando la apuesta y estaba seguro que se acostaría contigo y que Kaien perdería, tenia hasta finales de Enero, según lo que oímos decía que su orgullo no podía verse herido y que no dejaria a Kaien ganar— comentó ahora Melony.

— Te lo quisimos contar para que supieras todo esto y que no fuera tarde — añadió Loly, Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia si creerles o no.

— Se que no somos las mejores, ni tus amigas tampoco pero esto va en contra de la ética, lo siento Rukia — susurró Loly bajando la cabeza.

Melony saco su celular y se lo paso a Loly esta coloco una grabación que tenia guardadas en su celular, se empezó a escuchar.

— Apuesto que en unos meses ya estas con la enana — se escucho la voz de Grimm sorprendiendo a Rukia.

— Yo apuesto que en dos semanas — dijo Renji riéndose.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro, Rukia no es muy fácil de convencer — se escucho la voz de Kaien — Yo diría que la convenzo primero, te apuesto que yo la conquisto. El límite es hasta noviembre ya tendría que haber pasado más que un beso, tu sabes que significa — escucho como se reía, Rukia no lo podía creer.

— Acepto la apuesta, no perderé— afirmó la voz de Ichigo, dejando a Rukia peor, una lagrima se escapo por su mejilla al escucharlo, se sentía utilizada. Las dos chicas que la acompañaban asintieron y una de ellas coloco otra grabación.

— Ichigo ¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta? — se volvió a escuchar la voz de Kaien.

— Si, ya la gane — dijo Ichigo con tono de orgullo haciendo que a Rukia se le escaparan otra lagrima.

— No, claro que no, aun no te has acostado con ella — dijo el castaño mientras se reía.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? — preguntó el chico sin afirmar o negar nada. .

— Por tu actual expresión, como aun no te has acostado con ella, tengo posibilidades de ganar — dijo Kaien — El plazo es hasta enero cuando volvamos de vacaciones, así que aun me da tiempo de quitarte a tu novia y bueno tu sabes lo demás— añadió mientras varios se reían.

La grabación se detuvo, dejando a Rukia no sabia como reaccionar, no se había acostado con Ichigo por que sencillamente no se sentía preparada y estaba esperando el momento indicado. Se sentía como una tonta, pensando que el la amaba y la estaba esperando sin presionarla, las dos chicas le dieron una palmada en la espalda.

— Sus encuentros siempre eran incrementando la apuesta, Ichigo y Kaien decía que tu seguro eras mas fácil pero se volvió complicado por lo cual termino como una guerra entre ellos — dijo Loly — Además que Ichigo cuando llego de vacaciones le dijo a Kaien que faltaba poco para que él ganara, por eso te lo decimos, para que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer — añadió "preocupada", Rukia bajo la cabeza y ellas se levantaron.

— Lo siento — dijeron las dos mientras se iban, cuando le dieron la espalada a Rukia las dos sonrieron.

POV Rukia

En este momento siento que mi mundo empezó a dar vuelta y termino de cabeza, acababa de salir del auditorio feliz porque había cantado con Ichigo con mucho sentimiento, había aceptado las disculpa de Senna e Ichigo me había invitado a salir el fin de semana, ahora me daba cuenta que todo era por un sucio juego. Ichigo seguro estaba tan desesperado por ganar que me había utilizado, desde hace mucho tenia rivalidad con Kaien.

Siempre pensé bien de Ichigo, era un gran amigo,se veía sincero y ademas era muy claro en lo que sentí ahora no estoy muy segura de eso, llevaba tres años conociéndolo y no podía creer que hiciera eso, pero la pruebas dicen lo contrario... Cuando Ichigo me propuso ser su novia sentí que mi vida había tomado un poco más de sentido, ahora no estoy segura de sus sentimientos. Siempre he sido independiente pero admito que me sentía dependiente de él, sus sentimientos eran falsos, todo lo que quiso era ganar unas estupida apuesta, no le importo mis sentimientos, él y Kaien eran unos egoístas e inhumanos.

Siento mi cabeza estallar, por tantas emociones que me rodean, rencor, odio, tristeza, resentimiento, decepción, es todo lo que siente mi corazón en este momento. Mis lágrimas me nublan la vista, me siento tan impotente. Solo agradecía no haberle dado lo que querían, no se que es lo que en realidad Ichigo quería conseguir de esto, pero estoy segura que esto no seguirá así, ya no me utilizara para aumentar su estupido orgullo.

Fin de POV Rukia

La pelinegra pensó serenamente solo en la mesa, estaba confundida no sabia que hacer, se levanto y dirigió hacia el comedor probablemente la mayoría estaría cenando. Cuando ingreso al lugar, vio a sus amigos sentados riendo, en la mesa también se encontraban Senna y Kaien. Ella al ver a Ichigo no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan, sentía que se estaban burlando de ella, no pudo dejar de pensar en que tal vez él solo quería burlarse. Salio corriendo del comedor, no podía seguir en ese sitio, Ichigo logro verla al igual que Senna, ambos extrañados decidieron seguirla siendo apoyados por Kaien, no le comentaron nada a los demás para no preocuparlos.

Había empezado a llover y aun se sentía el ambiente frío, Rukia corría en dirección al jardín quería perderse de la vista de todos. No se sentía bien en ese momento y no sabia como podía reaccionar. Los tres chicos que la había ido a buscar la encontraron y Rukia al verlos dejo sorprendió a los demás.

— ¿Rukia, te sucede algo? — preguntó preocupado Ichigo, Rukia alzo la mirada, algunas lagrimas inundaba sus mejillas pero en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de tristeza mezclada con sarcasmo.

— ¿Si me sucede algo? No para nada, solo me di cuenta que este mundo esta lleno de desalmados y egoísta — dijo Rukia con odio impregnado su palabras. Tenia ganas de explotar, gritar y no se contendría, estaba enojada y muy dolida.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Senna con una mirada de preocupación, se dirigió hacia ella, pero la pelinegra alzo las manos.

— No te me acerques — ordenó Rukia alejándose de ella.

— Rukia ¿Qué te hicieron? — preguntó Ichigo, Kaien se acerco a Senna y le tomo la mano y dirigió su vista a Rukia un poco preocupado.

— ¿Qué me hicieron? Es sencillo de responder, las tres personas que tengo frente a mi no pensaron en mas nadie que en si mismo — dijo Rukia ya fuera de si — Una persona tan falsa, pretendiendo ser mi amiga ¡La perdone por todo lo que me hizo! ¿Para que? ¡Para descubrir que era peor de lo que había pensado, una sucia , una inhumana ,una… — dijo viendo a Senna con odio pero no pudo terminar la palabra.

— ¡Rukia! — gritó Ichigo callándola, no le gustaba la manera en la que estaba hablando, intento acercarse a ella pero Rukia solo se alejaba.

— ¡¿Rukia, que?! Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad a esa bruja — gritó señalando a Senna, esta tenia ya lagrimas en los ojos, cayo al suelo, Kaien trato de que no se golpeara.

— Rukia se que me he comportado como una estupida pero...— empezó a decir Senna pero la pelinegra la interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo una estupida? Senna eso no fue estupidez, eso fue algo desalmado, egoísta y no se que mas nombre ponerle. ¿Qué fue lo que les paso por la cabeza a ustedes tres? Me querían dañar más de lo que ya estaba, ¿Por qué no eligieron a otra persona? — gritó Rukia.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntaron Ichigo y Kaien al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Solo jugaron con mis sentimientos! ¡Por solo una apuesta, solo una bendita apuesta! Pensé que eran otro tipo de personas pero me equivoque ¡Yo confiaba en ti Ichigo! — Gritó viendo a el mencionado — ¡Te iba a dar todo de mi! — añadió.

— Rukia cálmate — dijo Ichigo acercándose.

— ¡No te me acerques! — Gritó Rukia fuera de si — ¡Yo solo confíe! Fui una idiota, no puedo creerlo, bueno aunque no lo lograste tu cometido — añadió mientras sus lagrimas volvía a inundar su mejillas, aunque no se podía ver bien por la lluvia.

— Rukia, ¿De que apuestas habla? — preguntó Senna confundida, ella no sabia nada.

— ¡La apuesta que tu ideaste! La apuesta donde Ichigo y Kaien querían ver quien se acostaba primero conmigo — dijo llorando mientras caía al suelo.

Senna observo primero a Kaien, este vio a Ichigo y los dos bajaron la mirada. La chica se levanto del suelo y observo las acciones de los dos chicos. Se sintió muy enojada con ellos, vio a Rukia la cual solo bajo el rostro tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.

— ¡Idiotas! — Gritó Senna enojada a los chicos mientras se alejaba, Kaein iba a ir buscarla, cuando escucho un ruido que lo dejo paralizado. Ichigo trato de acercarse a Rukia y recibió una cachetada tan fuerte que se quedo marcada en su rostro.

— ¡Son unos idiotas! — exclamó Rukia con odio en sus palabras, se alejo del lugar, los dos chicos se vieron sin entender, el primero en reaccionar fue Ichigo que fue detrás de ella.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! — gritó la pelinegra mientras corría.

— Rukia ¿Me puedes por lo menos escuchar? — dijo Ichigo mientras la detenía tomándole el brazo, ella se volteo con rapidez y le dio otra cachetada pero esta vez en al otra mejilla.

— ¡Váyanse al demonio! — gritó mientras se iba dejando a Ichigo y Kaien empapados bajo la lluvia, desconcertado y muy confundidos.

$%&$

A la habitación de Senna, llego esta tirando prácticamente lo que le pasaba por el medio mientras lagrimas paseaban por sus mejillas. Ella también se sentía engañada, probablemente también había sido parte de la apuesta que le gustara Kaien, se sentía lastimada y no quería ni pensar como se sentía Rukia, sabia que debía sentirse mucho peor que ella.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó "su amiga" Loly pero como respuesta escucho el portazo que dio Senna al entrar al baño. La chica solo sonrío con maldad mientras que Melony solo tenía un rostro de preocupación.

— *Definitivamente iré al infierno* — pensó la castaña.

$%&$

La habitación de Nell estaba muy tranquila, Orihime estudiaba para el examen de Biología con Nemú, mientras Nell las escuchaba tratando de entender algo. Sintieron que la puerta se abría y las tres dirigieron su vista a la recién llegada. Rukia entro toda empapada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? — preguntaron preocupadas Nell y Orihime mientras se acercaban y la ayudaban a pasar, Nemú también se acerco. La sentaron en el suelo, Rukia se aferro a la camisa de Orihime y lloro, esta la abrazo, Nell le acaricio el cabello

— Nemú, ve rápido al comedor y dile que te den un vaso de agua con azúcar, pide cosas dulces, esta muy pálida además eso la reanimara — pidió Nell, la pelinegra salio rápido de la habitación.

— ¡Son unos idiotas! — dijo entre sollozos Rukia.

Continuara…

"Las malas amistades no tienen comparación con las buenas, elije bien a quien le das tu confianza"

— ¿Estas segura? — dijeron Orihime y Nell al mismo tiempo

— Te juro que yo no sabia nada, esto me agarro de sorpresa como a ti — dijo Senna,.

— ¿Que él que? — dijo Byakuya

— Esto esta mal — susurró Orihime para si.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran, admito que en este capitulo me deje llevar. Este capitulo me emociono mucho escribirlo, además coloque una canción que me encanta, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta me gusta mucho Evanescence y cuando escuche esta canción en ese concierto no pude evitar colocarla. Sobre Rukia espero que no me quieran matar, las cosas tienen que suceder así para poder plantear otras situaciones, por favor me agradaría mucho saber sus opiniones. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	32. Chapter 32: Decision y conflictos

¡Hola! Estoy un poco inspirada por lo que escribí rápido este capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, **Naomi Cifer-Chan**, **Foreveryour** y** Joha781**, me animaron demasiado ,ademas que me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo ^^ espero que lo disfruten. Sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 32: Decisión y conflictos**

En la habitación de Ulquiorra, este se encontraba observando el pequeño símbolo de su collar, Grimm solo estaba recostado en su cama viendo el techo mientras que Uryu había ido a comprar unas bebidas. Ichigo llego a la habitación, al cerrar la puerta prácticamente la lanzó sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos chicos y golpeando con la puerta a alguien.

— ¿Qué te sucedió, fresita? — preguntó Grimm en son de burla pero al detallar la cara del chico se callo, Ulquiorra solo observaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Por poco me fracturas la nariz — dijo Uryu llegando casi al mismo tiempo con una de sus manos en la nariz.

— ¿A quien se le fue la lengua? — gritó furioso Ichigo dejando a los tres extrañados.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntaron Uryu y Grimm al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Alguien le contó a Rukia lo de mi apuesta con Kaien! — gritó Ichigo fuera de si mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

— ¿Pero quien? ¿No se supone que habían retirado esa apuesta? — comentó Uryu sin entender.

— ¡Si! Bueno no con exactitud, Kaien y yo no volvimos a hablar pero la apuesta no seguía en pie, yo se lo deje claro a él cuando estuvimos en la reunión — dijo Ichigo atropelladamente, se veía mal.

— Entonces debió ser alguien que le beneficiaba — dijo Grimm pensativo.

— ¿No le explicaste a Rukia? — preguntó Ishida.

— No me quiere oír, piensa que solo la utilice para ganar y tampoco quiere escuchar a Kaien — respondió mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, en un gesto de derrotado.

— Ahora entiendo — dijo Uryu dejando a todos sorprendidos — Me tropecé por los jardines con Nemú, ella se veía muy agotada y llevaba muchas cosas, probablemente tratando de animar a Rukia — añadió pensativo.

Ichigo se levanto en el acto y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta pero Uryu y Grimm lo detuvieron. El solo los observo mal, estuvieron un rato viéndose.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — preguntó Uryu aun sabiendo la respuesta.

— ¿Qué mas crees, Idiota? Obvio que a hablar con Rukia — respondió mientras empujaba a los dos chicos.

— No te escuchara, esta enojada, no escuchara ni la mejor explicación que tengas — comentó Grimm volviendo a su cama y dejando a Ichigo parado frente a la puerta.

— Es mejor que esperes a que se calma, si no, no podrás explicarle nada — aconsejo Uryu pasándole una de las bebidas que había traído.

$%&$

En la habitación de Rukia, se encontraba ella explicándoles lo sucedido a sus amigas, Nemú había llegado unos minutos antes.

— ¿Estas segura? — dijeron Orihime y Nell al mismo tiempo

— Si, escuche una grabación — dijo mas tranquila la pelinegra

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver a Senna, las demás se sorprendieron y la vieron mal, Rukia alzo la mirada y si pudiera matar con la mirada, ya se Senna no estaría en este mundo. La chica se veía mal, parecía confundida, se arrodillo frente a Rukia y la observo con determinación.

— ¿Quién te dijo sobre esa apuesta? — preguntó Senna. Nell, Orihime y Nemú no interrumpieron a la chica ya que ellas también querían saber.

— A ti no te interesa, tu igual lo sabias — dijo Rukia empezándose a levantarse pero Senna la detuvo.

— No tenia ni idea, yo pensaba que ellos se llevaban fatal, además que Kaien me aseguro que no quería nada contigo — comentó con la cabeza abajo.

— ¿Pero si tu fuiste la que insinúo la apuesta? ¿Acaso es mentira? —dijo Rukia con rabia.

— Te juro que yo no sabia nada, esto me agarro de sorpresa como a ti — dijo desanimada Senna.

Las amigas de Rukia observaron a la chica detalladamente, las tres llegaron a la conclusión de que no parecía una mentira pero entonces una pregunta les rondo a todas exceptuando a Rukia, ¿Quién había sido la que le dijo?

— Y esperas que te creas, después de todo lo que has hecho por estar con Ichigo — dijo de mala gana Rukia, ya su enojo estaba calmándose, ya pensaba con mas claridad.

— Rukia mi actos pasados no fueron los mejores, pero nunca seria capaz de jugar con esto, además yo en serio me siento muy mal y no tenia ni idea de esa apuesta — dijo Senna sentada, algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos— Yo también me siento engañada, utilizada y muy decepcionada — añadió mientras veía el suelo.

POV Rukia

Empecé a creerle, su rostro expresaba lo que decía, tal vez a ella la había utilizado como a mí, pero si eso era cierto, ¿Por sus amigas me habían dicho que ella sabía todo? Y si eso no era cierto entonces tal vez lo de la apuesta tampoco. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme ese pensamiento, yo misma había escuchado la grabación definitivamente era la voz de Ichigo y Kaien ¿Cómo explicarían eso?

Volví mi vista a Senna, Orihime se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse, Nemú le paso el agua que hace minutos me habían hecho beber, Nell se me acerco y hizo un gesto para que observara a la chica.

— Rukia, yo no creo que mienta — dijo sinceramente, sorprendiéndome, yo tampoco lo creía pero sus amigas lo habían dicho.

— Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, ella se ve mal, no creo que mienta — comentó Orihime cuando llego hasta a mi, suspire exasperada, no sabia que hacer, no me sentía en las mejores condiciones y aun estaba enojada

— Senna, ¿Puedes jurarme que no sabias nada? ¿Qué no tenia ni idea de la puesta? — le pregunte sentándome en la cama, obvio que me iba a decir que no estaba mintiendo pero quería ver sus ojos cuando lo dijera, yo sabia cuando mentía, sus ojos la delataba.

— Te juro que no sabia nada — me respondió segura de si misma, en sus ojos no había ningún indicio de que mentía, si lo hacia actuaba muy bien, decidí creerle.

En ese momento una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza, si eso era cierto ¿Por qué sus amigas habían dicho lo contrario? Observe a Nell y Orihime estas asintieron, ellas le creían y yo decidí hacerlo también

— ¿Rukia estas segura que ellos hicieron esa apuesta? — me preguntó Senna, yo asentí con duda — ¿Segura? No te lo tomes a mal pero ¿La persona que te lo dijo es de confianza? — Volvió a preguntarme, yo no podría decir que fueran de confianza, tal vez no lo fueran pero la grabación fue prueba de que decían la verdad

Senna observo mi rostro de duda y suspiro, yo solo logre explicar lo de la grabación, a ninguna le había dicho quien había sido la que me había informado y menos ahora lo decía con Senna presente, por dos cosas no lo iba a hacer. La primera era por que son amigas de Senna, no le podía decir que ellas eran la que habían dicho eso, aun no estaba muy segura de que ella dijera la verdad y podía meter en problemas a esas dos chicas y la segunda es por que sencillamente no estaba segura si ellas eran de confianza.

Decidimos dejarlo hasta allí, Senna se retiro y todos decidimos descansar, mañana seria un largo día, había un examen de biología, yo ni había estudiado y aparte de eso tenia que enfrentarme a el rostro de Ichigo, hoy reaccione de una manera que nunca pensé que haría pero ya estoy mas serena así que mañana le dejare en claro todo. Yo no quiero seguir estando insegura de sus sentimientos y menos ahora con lo de la apuesta, lo dejaríamos hasta aquí, no podía seguir hundiéndome en este mar de emociones que desconocía en mi y seguir con la duda de si me decía la verdad.

Fin de POV Rukia

La mañana llego muy rápido, algunas de las chicas aun se sentían cansadas, habían estado hasta tarde estudiando, las mañana paso con rapidez entre quejas y sentimiento encontrados. A la primera clase Ichigo y Rukia ni se habían podido dirigir una mirada, tendrían que esperar para aclarar todo y eso no ayudaba a Ichigo, estaba muy inquieto y eso sus amigos lo había notado.

Al mediodía Ichigo estaba que estallaba, Rukia se había ido a almorzar con sus amigas al jardín y Rangiku le dijo cuando se la encontró en el pasillo, que ni se le ocurriera aparecerse allí a menos que quisiera recibir golpes de todas ellas.

El chico caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con Grimm y Uryu, Ulquiorra después del almuerzo se había ido y a ninguno le dijo a donde iba. Ichigo vio a lo lejos a Kaien caminando solo, se veía desanimado, a Ichigo le entro unas ganas incontenibles de golpearlo, ya que él era el principal causante de la condenada apuesta.

POV de Ichigo

No me podía controlar, mis manos temblaba de la impotencia, sin pensarlo mucho corrí hacia Kaien, el chico se volteo al sentirme detrás, vi su cara, se veía muy mal aunque no peor que yo, sin darme cuenta ya había estrellado mi mano en su cara, logre tirarlo al suelo por lo inesperado que fue y con ira contenida le agarre el cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Desgraciado! — grité con rabia mientras lo volvía a golpear, él solo volteo la mirada y asintió, estaba aceptando lo que decía.

Sentí que alguien me agarro el brazo fuertemente evitando que volviera a golpearlo, al voltear me di cuenta que era Grimmjow, lo cual me sorprendió.

— Ichigo estas haciendo una escena — me dijo Uryu al lado de Grimmjow, al ver mí alrededor observe que algunos alumnos que pasaban nos veían curiosos pero al ver que los observaban salieron corriendo de allí.

— Esto es tu culpa al igual que él, no sean idiota y busquen la manera de arreglar esto — me dijo Grimmjow, yo sabia que era mi culpa pero quería descárgame, sabia que estaba mal y que Kaien no tenia toda la culpa.

Grimmjow se alejo del lugar, me sorprendió que me dijera esas palabras, él era el primero que me animaba a golpear a alguien y le gustaba muchos las peleas sin importarle la causa pero al parecer había cambiado un poco. Volví mi vista a Kaien, el cual estaba siendo ayudado por Uryu a levantarse, vi un pequeño rastro de sangre en su boca, le había dado duro pero él ni se había defendido.

— Idiotas — suspiro Uryu mientras se dirigía a la enfermería con Kaien, yo lo acompañe, a pesar de mi enojo me sentía mal por todo lo que había hecho, al parecer no había logrado hacer nada bien en estos días.

Fin de POV Ichigo

En otro lugar del instituto, el rumor se había corrido de la pelea de Ichigo y Kaien, todos especulaban de por que se había originado la pelea y unas chicas aprovecharon para decirles lo que ocurría. El chisme empezó rápidamente a correr por todo el instituto, en unos del pasillo había dos chicos caminando en dirección a su salón.

— Escuchaste sobre la pelea de Kurosaki con Kaien y que estuvo fea pero no llego a mucho porque Grimmjow los detuvo — dijo un chico castaño.

— Si, también escuche que fue por que los dos apostaron a la Kuchiki, la novia de Ichigo — dijo el pelinegro pero no pudo añadir nada más, ya que alguien agarro el cuello de su camisa y lo empujo a la pared

Este era Byakuya, el cual vio con ojos amenazadores al chico, el pelinegro pasaba por casualidad por allí y escucho lo que estaban diciendo.

— ¿Que él que? — preguntó Byakuya, el chico trago saliva al igual que su amigo.

— eh… eh — el chico no encontraba que decirle, Byakuya le apretó mas el cuello de la camisa y el amigo del chico estaba preocupado.

— ¡Ichigo y Kaien apostaron para ver quien se acostaba primero con Rukia! — gritó el amigo, Byakuya al escuchar esto soltó a el chico y dirigió su paso hacia los jardines

— ¡Que miedo! — exclamaron los dos, un de los chicos ayudo a levantarse al que estaba en el suelo y se fueron corriendo.

En los jardines, caminaban Ichigo, Kaien, Uryu, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, este ultimo por que tenía que preguntarle algo a Grimm Estaban mas tranquilos pero los dos primeros chicos, estaban muy desanimados.

— ¿Que piensan hacer? — preguntó Uryu a Ichigo y Kaien.

— Senna no me quiere ver ni en pintura y Rukia me ignora — dijo Kaien bajando la cabeza al igual que Ichigo

— Idiotas — susurró Grimm negando con la cabeza, Ulquiorra observaba, él apenas sabía lo que ocurría y siendo realista, no le interesaba mucho, ya sabía desde hace un tiempo que Ichigo era un idiota.

Kaien se fue ya que tenia una reunión con los de su banda, los otros cuatro siguieron caminaban en dirección a su dormitorio, pero escucharon unos gritos venir en su dirección y los cuatro voltearon. Para Ichigo fue tarde para reaccionar, ya Byakuya estaba demasiado cerca y lo único que le quedo fue recibir el golpe del pelinegro

— ¿Cómo es eso que apostaste a mi hermana? — dijo Byakuya agarrado por el cuello de la camisa a Ichigo, este trago saliva, ya tenia algo de sangre en los labios, le había golpeado fuerte pero bajo la cabeza, sabia que todo eso se lo merecía

Esta acción saco de sus casillas a Byakuya y lo volvió a golpear, los tres chicos que acompañaban a Ichigo estaban un poco sorprendido, Grimmjow salio de su impresión y se dirigió a ellos.

— Oye no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de…— no pudo seguir ya que Byakuya le dirigió una mirada de que si intervenía lo mataba. Eso altero un poco a Grimmjow y estaba a punto de meterse en la pelea pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo.

Byakuya dirigió su mirada a Ichigo y luego lo golpeo en el estomago, dejando a chico sin aire y en el suelo.

— ¡Byakuya! — gritaron Gin y Renji llegando al lugar, los dos agarraron a Byakuya pero este estaba muy alterado, le dio una patada en el estomago a Ichigo.

— Cálmate hombre — dijo Grimmjow con las manos arriba, se acerco a Ichigo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

— Te voy a matar — afirmó Byakya soltándose del agarre de Renji y golpeando de nuevo a Ichigo.

Grimm logro detener uno de los golpes y Gin volvió a agarrar a Byakuya, los estudiantes se empezaron a reunir alrededor a observar lo que ocurría. Al pelinegro ya no le importaba si él no era de los que formaban ese tipo de espectáculo, quería romperle la cara a Ichigo por lo que le había hecho a su hermana.

De entre el público presente aparecieron dos chicas que al ver la situación se sorprendieron, llegaron a la altura de Ulquiorra y Uryu, el último no sabía que hacer.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? — gritó Orihime al ver la escena, los dos pelinegros voltearon a verla. Ella venia acompañada de Soi Fong la cual estaba muy sorprendida de ver esa escena, al ultimo que había pensado ver en esa escena era a Byakuya.

— No era mi intención dañarla — dijo casi sin aliento Ichigo, al Orihime verlo tan herido corrió en dirección a él.

Byakuya al escuchar lo dicho por Ichigo su ira incremento y se fue hacia él, quería romperle la cara, no se dio cuenta que Orihime corría en la misma dirección y cuando la vio delante de Ichigo, no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse. Ulquiorra también se había puesto de escudo para Orihime y su mano estaba preparada para recibir el golpe de Byakuya que nunca llego, debido que el chico se alejo un poco de ellos y se trato de tranquilizar.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Kuchiki? — Dijo Soi Fong preocupada por Orihime y le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro.

— Esa es la misma pregunta que tengo yo — dijo Unohana llegando al sitio con Yoruichi y Kempachi.

— Retírense todos — dijo Yoruichi mientras veía al publico, todos se fueron al instante, pero voltearon varias veces al lugar.

— ¿Acaso que piensan que esto? Me lo esperaba de Kurosaki pero de ti Kuchiki— dijo Unohana viéndolos.

— Siempre he sabido que un días de esto, Kuchiki golpearía a Kurosaki— dijo Kempachi riéndose.

— No es momento para esto — le dijeron Yoruichi y Unohana, haciendo callar al profesor rápidamente, la cara de las dos mujeres daba miedo hasta para él.

— Ustedes vendrán conmigo — dijo Unohana mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba, los demás la siguieron.

$ %&$

En los jardines, se encontraba Rukia hablando con Nell y Senna, a ellas llegaron corriendo Nanao y Rangiku muy agitadas. Cuando llegaron las dos chicas hablaban a la vez dejaron a las otras confundidas.

— Una a la vez —gritó Nell cansada de no entender nada.

— Ichigo/ Byakuya — dijeron al mismo tiempo Nanao y Rangiku respectivamente.

— ¿Que sucedió con ellos? — preguntó nerviosa Rukia, Senna se levanto también.

— Tu hermano se entero y fue a buscar a Ichigo — dijo rápidamente Rangiku.

— Shunsui- sensei me comentó que se dirigía aun reunión en el salón de profesores, parece que pelearon y ahora se encuentran allí, van a decidir que hacer con ellos — dijo Nanao sin tomar aire.

Rukia al escuchar esto corrió en dirección al instituto seguida de las demás.

$%&$

— ¿Qué se suponen que pensaban? — preguntó Yoruichi viendo a los alumnos del salón.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los demás con esto? — susurró Shunsui a Ukitake, al ver a Grimmjow, Renji, Gin, Ulquiorra, Uryu, Orihime y Soi Fong.

— No se — dijo Ukitake también extrañado

— Retírense y ustedes dos vayan a la enfermería — dijo Unohana un poco alterada, los chicos se retiraron, Ichigo caminaba con ayuda de Grimmjow y Uryu.

Al ellos irse, Unohana observo a todos en el salón, dándole entender que tenían que tomar alguna medida, decidieron sancionarlos por una semana. Luego se retiraron los profesores y solo en el salón quedaron Unohana, Ukitake, Shunsui y Yoruichi

— ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado? — preguntó Yoruichi al ver por la ventana como salían los chicos del lugar

— No se, pero ya se están pasado, la próxima vez que ellos causen problemas, serán sancionados gravemente — dijo Unohana sentándose en su escritorio se veía un poco pálida, bueno mas de lo normal.

— ¿Sancionarlos gravemente? ¿Quieres decir expulsión? — preguntó Yoruichi preocupada, Ukitake también estaba en las misma condiciones.

— No puedo hacer mas Yoruichi, esos chicos sean metidos en muchos problemas — dijo la pelinegra mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, le estaba empezando a doler.

Yoruichi y Shunsui se retiraron, quedando a si solo Unohana y Ukitake, el peliblanco se acerco a la mujer y vio como esta se veía mas pálida, además de presionar sus dedos en la cien, definitivamente le dolía la cabeza

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el peliblanco tocándole la frente, la mujer solo asintió y Ukitake suspiro, sabia que esa mujer era terca y no le haría caso.

— Estoy bien, en serio — dijo Unohana dándole una pequeña sonrisa, el peliblanco tomo su mano y se la quedo viendo, ellas solo asintió.

$%&$

Rukia se encontraba corriendo en dirección al salón de profesores y se encontró con Byakuya, Renji, Gin y Soi Fong que venían del lado contrario

— Hermano — exclamó la chica al verlo, el pelinegro la vio y se acerco a ella. La pelinegra vio que el chico tenía una herida en la mejilla, se la había hecho Grimmjow cuando detuvo uno de sus golpes.

— Estoy bien — dijo el pelinegro restándole importancia — Debemos hablar, pero será mas tarde — añadió pasando a la chica, Renji también lo siguió pero al pasar a lado de Rukia le acaricio el cabello y le sonrío.

— El esta peor — susurró Gin al pasar al lado de Rukia, esta sabía que se refería a Ichigo y dirigió su vista a Soi Fong

— Esta en la enfermería — respondió la pelinegra ante la mirada de Rukia. La chica salio corriendo en esa dirección — *No entiendo a esta chica* — pensó mientras volvía su mirada al peliblanco que la esperaba.

— Creo que tu eres la mejor para calmar a Byakuya — comentó Gin cuando Soi lo alcanzo.

— ¿Por qué yo? — dijo al la defensiva la pelinegra.

$%&$

Del otro lado del lugar, se encontraban Grimmjow caminando en dirección a los jardines, necesitaba hablar con Nell, este tenia una herida también en la mejilla, ya que no pudo evadir un de los golpes de Byakuya. Detrás de ellos, a una distancia regular, se encontraban Ulquiorra y Orihime

— ¿Por qué te metiste? — preguntó el pelinegro viendo hacia delante sin ver a la chica. Orihime volteo automáticamente y se lo quedo viendo.

— Como no me iba a meter, no viste como estaba Ichigo — respondió volviendo su vista hacia delante. Ulquiorra se tenso un poco por la respuesta y la vio de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— Pudiste haber salido lastimada — dijo Ulquiorra, Orihime se sorprendió les estaba demostrando que estaba preocupado por ella.

— Si, lo siento. Fue algo impulsivo, pero no me podía quedar parada viendo como lastimaban a Ichigo — respondió sonriendo.

— Eres una tonta, ¿Creíste que se detendría? — dijo Ulquiorra, la chica bajo la vista y el pelinegro se dio cuenta.

— Si lo se, fue algo tonto, aunque sabia que el hermano de Rukia no me golpearía, no estaba totalmente segura, fue algo muy tonto — respondió Orihime desanimada, Ulquiorra la vio y no pudo evitar acercarse.

Le acario el cabello con mucha delicadeza, la chica levanto la mirada sorprendida y el solo retito su mano y se fue en otra dirección, Orihime se quedo confundida por la acción, no era algo típico de el pelinegro, coloco sus manos en el lugar donde la había acariciado y sonrío, luego corrió en dirección a su dormitorio. Todas estas acciones fueron vistas por un espectador, el castaño se encontraba en un lugar cercano

— Esa chica — suspiro sonriendo mientras se iba.

$%&$

Rukia llego a la enfermería y al abrir la puerta, recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Observo las tres camillas que habían en el lugar, en una de ellas estaba Ichigo sentado viendo hacia la ventana, tenia algunas heridas en la cara y cuerpo.

— Ichigo — susurró Rukia preocupada, el chico al escucharla volteo a verla.

— ¡Rukia! — exclamó asombrado, la chica se acerco y acaricio su rostro con dulzura y preocupación, el bajo la mirada aun se sentía culpable— Lo siento mucho— añadió, la chica lo dejo de acariciar, tomo una silla cercana y se sentó al lado de el viéndolo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó la pelinegra, Ichigo la vio tratando de descubrir si se refería a los de los golpes o a la puesta, la chica lo vio y él entendió que a lo de la apuesta

— Lo siento, no era mi intención que salieras lastimada, ese día Kaien me hizo enojar y como acababa de terminar con Senna estaba feliz por que podía pedirte que fueras mi novia, pero él me altero y terminamos haciendo esa estupida apuesta — dijo Ichigo bajando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Y por que no me dijiste? — dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizarse, alguna lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella no quería llorar en frente de él.

— No lo quería cerca de ti y si salía contigo él ya sabría que no se te podía acerca, fui un tonto. Pero él no cedió cuando le dije que eras mi novia y aumento la apuesta, pero los dos la anulamos en la reunión — dijo seguro el chico alzando la mirada, sus ojos estaban entristecidos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — volvió a preguntar Rukia.

— No quería que supieras eso y pensaras que solo quería estar contigo por una apuesta, además no sabia como ibas a reaccionar pero Rukia, lo juro yo la anule y yo no hice nada por esa apuesta— respondió Ichigo viéndola a los ojos, la pelinegra desvío la mirada.

— Ichigo seré sincera contigo, me dolió mucho, no te odio ni nada pero ya no estoy segura de tus sentimientos hacia mí, no podemos volver a hacer lo mismo que antes. Lo siento estoy insegura de tus sentimientos, esto no funcionara — dijo Rukia con un nudo en la garganta.

— Rukia lo siento, no quería que te sintieras así, yo en serio te amo — dijo Ichigo acariciando su rostro.

— Yo también, pero si seguimos con inseguridades esto no terminara bien, lo siento, vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí — dijo Rukia una lagrima se le escapo, Ichigo se la limpio.

Se acerco a ella y la beso, ella correspondió, esto seria en forma de despedida, se besaron de forma dulce y necesitada pero cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire se separaron. Rukia bajo la mirada y se alejo.

— Lo siento — susurró Rukia mientras se iba de la enfermería dejando a un entristecido Ichigo.

— Yo también — respondió al aire mientras apretaba las manos.

$&%&$

Los días pasaron rápidamente, los chismes sobre lo que ocurrió de Ichigo y Rukia no se hacían espera, la primera semana fue un infierno para ellos. Todos querían saber que paso con esa pareja, las cosas se normalizaron luego, ellos se dirigían la palabra y hablaban, además que seguían con la banda pero no era lo mismo que antes. Senna estaba enojada con Kaien igual pero este hacia todo lo posible para que Rukia y ella lo perdonaran.

Los días trascurrieron rápidamente, la segunda semana de Febrero llego. El lunes de esa semana la mayoría estaban emocionados con el viernes, ese día era 14 de febrero, se escuchaban a muchas parejas planificar lo que harían.

En los jardines del instituto se encontraban las chicas hablando, algunas se veían animadas mientras que otras no tanto. Estaban almorzando, desde hace un tiempo tomaron la costumbre de comer en los jardines.

— Viene el 14 y yo sin ni siquiera un novio — suspiro Rangiku dramáticamente, las chicas solo sonrieron.

— No digas eso Rangiku, tu eres la que menos debe decir eso. Siempre terminas recibiendo regalos de varios chicos — dijo Tatsuki produciendo la risa de la mayoría.

— Si pero ninguno me gusta, por cierto Tatsuki como vas con Renji — dijo Rangiku sonriendo.

— Que cosas dices— dijo Tatsuki volteando hacia un lado, todas rieron por esta acción.

— Haber, Nell ¿Que vas a hacer con Grimmjow?, creo que eres la única que tienes pareja en este momento — dijo Rangiku las demás solo suspiraron — Aunque creo que hay alguien que para el viernes estoy segura que ya tiene novio— añadió viendo a Orihime.

La chica se sonrojo, las demás habían notado que pasaba mucho tiempo con Ulquiorra, ella decía que él le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra pero ninguna de las chicas le creía mucho.

— No se, Grimm y yo no somos muy apegados a ese día — dijo Nell sonriendo, ella no era de las chicas que esperaba que su novio la sorprendiera ese día, y mas sabiendo que su novio era Grimmjow.

—Eso no importa, además ese día no es solo para enamorados también se celebra la amistad — dijo Rukia sonriendo, poco a poco había vuelto a su actitud normal, estuvo los primeros días luego de terminar con Ichigo decaída, aun le dolía pero no podía seguir con la misma actitud y seguir preocupando a sus amigas.

— ¡Chicas! — Gritó Senna corriendo hasta ella, desde lo sucedido con lo de la apuesta, la chica había pasado mucho tiempo con las demás y se podría decir que ya se catalogaba como amiga, aunque a veces había desconfianza de parte de las chicas, pero siempre Senna demostraba que era de confianza — Me acabo de enterar de algo — dijo feliz.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntaron todas curiosas

— Los profesores decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el 14 — dijo Senna, un silencio inundo a todas las chicas por unos momentos— Y eso no es todo allí, tocaran todas las banda— asombro era lo que expresaban la cara de las chicas.

Continuara…

Avances Próximo capitulo

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todas

— Creo que a Gin le falto comentarte algo — dijo el pelinegro

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el castaño a Orihime

— ¡Genial! — gritaron la mayoría de los presentes

— Aizen se empezó a mover — dijo Urahara a los presentes.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Este capitulo detalle mas lo sentimientos de Ichigo y Rukia, decidí dedicar un pequeño capitulo para los conflictos que ocasiono lo de la apuesta. Espero que no me quieran matar, pero calma que ellos solucionaran lo sucedido, lo único es que Ichigo esta vez tendrá que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Rukia, tenia que hacerlo sufrir un rato. El próximo capitulo estará dedicado a mas parejas y espero poder publicarlo el 14. Me agradaría saber mucho sus opiniones del capitulo ¡Hasta la próxima!


	33. Chapter 33: Sentimientos Encontrados

¡Hola! Estoy feliz me dio tiempo terminar el capitulo hoy, bueno solo les digo que tenga un poco de paciencia lo termine hace unos minutos, lo revise rápido Quedo un poco largo y lo admito con las canciones me puse un poco sentimental jaja. Ahí una canción que no es muy de mi estilo pero me gusto el ritmo( no se por que) ademas la letra, así que la coloque espero que la disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho: **Naomi Cifer-Chan:** Gracias por comentar, siempre me animan y espero que sigas disfrutando los capitulo.** Sneik-Shm31**: Gracias por comentar y espero que te gusten los demás capitulo** Joha781:** jaja gracias por tu comentario, si en algún momento Byakuya tenia que golpear a Ichigo y ese momento me pareció perfecto jaja, sobre lo de el ByaSoi en el proximo capitulo colocare mas sobre esa pareja (ya tengo una idea) **lovetamaki1 :** Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me agrada saber tu opinion ^^, espero que disfrutes el capitulo **foreveryour:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Si, la situación de Ichigo y Rukia la coloque así por que no se me pareció lo mas ideal(no por mucho jaja) Sobre el Ulquihime, ellos ya tienen algo pero digamos que Ulquiorra aun no entiende sus sentimientos y acciones, hasta ahora . Espero que lo disfruten, disculpen lo largo y ahora si los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Sentimientos encontrados**

— Los profesores decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el 14 — dijo Senna, un silencio inundo a todas las chicas por unos momentos— Y eso no es todo allí, tocaran todas las banda— asombro era lo que expresaban la cara de las chicas.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todas

— ¡Ay no! — Suspiro Rangiku resignada llamando la atención de las demás, al sentir sus miradas, volvió a suspirar — Yo pensaba quedarme ese día en mi habitación viendo una película de terror para no tener que ver a eso enamorados por todos lados — exclamó con drama haciendo que la mayoría riera.

— No hables así, Rangiku. Te aseguro que muchos chicos quisieran pasar contigo el dia — dijo Senna sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

— Si, pero no él que le gusta — comentó Nell haciendo que la chica volteara hacia un lado y las demás rieran.

— Bueno cambiando el tema, ¿Cuándo serán las eliminatorias? — preguntó Tatsuki refiriéndose a la competencias de bandas. Siguieron conversando sin preocupaciones, hasta que tuvieron que retirarse, ya que cada una tenía que ir a un lugar.

Los días pasaron con lentitud según los alumnos, la mayoría quería que llegara el viernes, seria una fiesta no era solo para las parejas si no también para pasarlo entre amigos. A mitad de semana, las bandas fueron llamadas al auditorio, aclararían lo que iban a hacer.

— Sus presentaciones serán como quieran, será a su libre albedrío pero traten de ambientar lo que tocaran con la fiesta, solo tienen que informarnos — dijo Ukitake sonriendo.

La mayoría se alegro por esa noticia, estaban emocionados. Siguieron hablando de cómo se organizarían y todo lo demás. Nell observo como varias de sus amigas estaban un poco desanimadas.

— Vaya que ese día les afecta — comentó la chica, Orihime solo le sonrío.

— En realidad, a ninguna le importa mucho ese día, solo que creo que a Rukia y Nanao les hace recordar que terminaron con sus novios. Rangiku siempre es dramática— comentó Orihime haciendo sonreír a Nell, pero una pregunta le cruzo por su cabeza.

— Oye, ¿Rangiku ha salido con alguien aparte de Gin? — susurró la chica curiosa, Orihime dirigió su vista a Rangiku, la cual se reía de una ocurrencia de Rukia.

— En realidad si, pero nunca llega a mucho con ellos. Ellos dos tienen una relación demasiado compleja — respondió Orihime, Nell se quedo callada y dirigió su vista a los chicos.

Del otro lado de ellas, se encontraban los demás, Gin se reía de Renji por un comentario que había dicho, Grimmjow se unió a ello. Ichigo, Uryu, Ulquiorra y Byakuya solo estaba nen silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Ninguno de ellos prestaba atención a las indicaciones de los profesores.

— Vamos Ichigo, quita esa cara o te parecerás al emo de Ulquiorra o al cuatro ojos de Uryu — dijo Grimmjow sacándole un pequeña sonrisa a Ichigo por la ocurrencia.

— ¡Oye! — se quejo Uryu mientras Ulquiorra solo los ignoro.

— Después de que termine esta estupida reunión, vamos a entrenar, hoy no hay practica de Kendo por lo cual el lugar estará desocupado, tengo unas ganas de patearte el trasero — dijo riéndose Grimmjow viendo a Ichigo, algunos escucharon sus conversación.

— Ya quisieras tu — contestó el chico medio sonriendo.

— Yo me uno — dijo Renji también — Y haber si quitas esa cara, y si no puedes no te preocupes yo te la acomodo — añadió.

—Yo también — Intervino Gin y luego vio a su amigo pelinegro — Byakuya también — esto saco de sus pensamientos al mencionado, dirigió la mirada hacia Ichigo que estaba mas alejado de él.

Ichigo también le devolvió la mirada, el ambiente se puso tenso, desde la pelea de ellos, el pelinegro veía mal al chico. Los que estaban a su alrededor tragaron saliva al ver como los dos chicos se veían.

— Bueno recuerden esa ultima regla que es la mas importante, ya se pueden retirar — dijo Ukitake dejando a los chicos desconcertados.

— ¿Alguien escucho la ultima regla? — preguntó Grimm mientras salían, algunos lo vieron confundido no habían prestado atención a lo que decía el profesor.

Salieron y se dirigieron luego de un rato al club de Kendo, pensaron que no habría nadie, pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta lo equivocados que estaban. En el lugar se encontraban, Nell, Rangiku, Soi Fong, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Nemú y para sorpresas de todos Muramasa las acompañaba.

Nell y Rangiku practicaban su movimientos eran muy buenas, las espadas (obvio que de madera) chocaban con gran velocidad y su movimientos dejaron a varios chicos sorprendidos, mientras de un lado Tatsuki le enseñaba a Rukia como mantenerse a una distancia prudente y aun así poder atacar. Nemú y Soi Fong estaban en un combate, estas chicas se veían como las primeras, solo que ellas eran mas veloces y con mas conocimientos, sus espadas casi ni se veían..

Orihime estaba siendo orientada por Muramasa, ella no sabia mucho, así que el chico se había ofrecido a ayudarla, se las había conseguido de camino al lugar por lo que las decidió acompañar, aunque Nell se quejo un poco.

— Colócate en esta posición — indico el castaño mientras le mostraba la posición, Orihime trato de imitarlo — No, desliza un poco tu pierna de este lado y coloca tus manos así — corrigió el chico mientras sus manos le acomodaba la posición de su pierna y luego las colocaba en las manos de Orihime.

La chica se puso nerviosa y Muramasa sonrío por eso, se coloco frente a ella y empezó a explicarle los movimientos.

— Creo que te va a quitar pronto a la princesa— dijo Grimmjow viendo la escena, ninguna se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los chicos. Se gano una mirada del pelinegro, indicando que se callara.

Los chicos saludaron a las chicas, se unieron a ellas y decidieron practicar juntos, los primeros en hacer equipo fueron Tatsuki y Renji, esto produjo las risas de los demás y el sonrojo de los dos.

— Solo quiero la revancha — replicó Renji ante la mirada de algunos chicos, estos sonrieron.

— Si claro — dijeron sarcásticamente Rangiku y Gin.

Los demás rieron y se organizaron, Soi Fong y Byakuya fueron los segundo en ponerse de oponente, la pelinegra tenia unas ganas de competir con Byakuya, quería ponerlo en su sitio. Los demás se organizaron, el lugar era grande por lo cual ellos podían practicar bien. Ulquiorra solo se detuvo cerca de una pared mientras observaba a Muramasa y a Orihime practicar, esto puso a la chica nerviosa y el castaño lo noto. Siguieron practicando hasta que el castaño se dio cuenta de que ya Orihime estaba preparada.

La ataco y ella se defendió, aunque no era una buena defensa ya que el castaño vio un punto débil y le dio con la espada, nada fuerte pero a la chica le sorprendió. Se volvieron a colocar en posición de ataque, la primera en atacar esta vez fue Orihime y esto sorprendió a los dos chicos, aunque Muramasa se logro defender destabilizándola. La chica cayo al suelo con rapidez, al castaño no le dio tiempo agarrarla.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó el castaño a Orihime, esta estaba un poco desorientada, le dolía un poco el cuerpo ya que no estaba acostumbrada.

El chico la ayudo a levantarse, Orihime lo observo en forma de agradecimiento, pero el chico no la soltó. Se acerco más a ella y le acomodo detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar, pero no siguió con el acto por que una mano la detuvo.

— Aléjate de ella — dijo Ulquiorra mientras quitaba su mano del rostro de Orihime, dirigió la vista a la chica.

— ¿Por qué? No eres nada de ella, para ordenarme hacer esto — dijo Muramasa altanero, el pelinegro alzo una ceja por el comentario y se le ocurrió algo.

Regreso la vista a Orihime se acerco y la beso, agarrado desprevenida a la chica y a Muramasa. La beso con dulzura y esta correspondió fue algo fugaz pero que dejo atónito a Muramasa, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de él. Al separarse, Orihime se sonrojo a más no poder y Ulquiorra dio una pequeña sonrisa al verla, le acaricio las mejillas y volvió la vista a Muramasa, su rostro volvió a ser sin expresión.

— Ok, primo ya entendí, es tu chica — dijo el castaño alzando las manos en son de paz — No tenias que demostrármelo — añadió esta vez seriamente.

Orihime estaba muy sonrojada, en verdad no esperaba la acción de Ulquiorra, dirigió su vista a Muramasa apenada y este negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, le sonrío

— No te preocupes Hime, igual somos amigos — dijo cariñosamente el castaño, Ulquiorra solo observaba a su primo curioso. El chico se alejo y se despidió de los demás, paso a lado de Ulquiorra y este lo observo, Muramasa le dio una sonrisa que parecía mas una burlona.

— No me rendiré, tan fácilmente — susurró para el pelinegro, este le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero el chico solo se alejo riendo.

Ulquiorra volvió la vista a Orihime y la vio a los ojos, la chica estaba nerviosa, nunca espero que Ulquiorra hiciera eso, este le acaricio la mejilla y luego se alejo de ella, tomo la espada que antes tenia Muramasa y le indico a Orihime que él le enseñaría, ella sonrío emocionada.

— Eso fue inesperado — dijo Grimm que los observaba desde lejos pero no pudo añadir nada más por que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por una espada de madera.

— No te distraiga, déjalos en paz. Además ¡No me estas tomando en serio! — dijo Nell, lo ultimo como puchero esto hizo reír a Grimm y fijo su atención en su novia. Ella era buena, pero Grimmjow al final siempre le ganaba.

— Vamos Nell, estoy poniendo mi esfuerzo — respondió Grimmjow con rapidez acercándose a Nell, esta no lo vio venir.

— Con eso me demuestras que no es verdad. Sabes, yo te puedo ganas sin utilizar mis manos — dijo Nell segura de si misma mientras bajaba la espada, Grimm alzo una ceja intrigado y se acerco a ella.

Nell se acerco mas y lo beso, agarrado desprevenido a Grimm, la chica lo beso con pasión poco a poco se fue profundizando y Grimmjow correspondió gustoso, la chica le mordió el labio haciendo que Grimm se sorprendiera, soltó la espada y coloco sus mano en la cintura de la chica y la acerco mas. En ese momento Nell se alejo de él, dejando a Grimmjow confundido y con su espada le toco el pecho.

— Te gane — dijo sonriendo la chica, Grimmjow la vio y no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una gran sonrisa.

— Eso fue trampa — se quejo Grimmjow acercándose a ella y la atrapo entre sus brazos

— Claro que no, no especifique como — dijo riéndose Nell mientras Grimm se acercaba y la besaba.

En otro lugar, casi al final, se encontraba una pareja compitiendo, ninguno de los dos cedía, la chica atacaba con fuerza y agilidad, trataba de darle al pelinegro pero era muy veloz, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, estaba muy reñida y muchos dejaron de practicar para verlos.

— Que buen ataque — halagó Byakuya al ver como uno de los ataque de la pelinegra por poco le daba.

— Idiota — susurró Soi mientras lo volvía a atacar.

—Estas muy tensa, relájate un poco— sugirió Byakuya cuando se acerco a Soi, esto altero un poco a la chica y ataco impulsivamente, el pelinegro logro tumbarla dando por terminado el combate.

El chico ayudo a levantarse a Soi y esta lo vio de mala gana, el pelinegro solo dio una sonrisa orgullosa y a la pelinegra le entro ganas de quitársela de un golpe.

— No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo…— empezó la pelinegra a decir pero se callo.

— ¿De que? — preguntó acercándose a ella mientras alzaba una ceja con curiosidad, ya los que los veían se había retirado a seguir practicando, se acerco mas a la chica.

— De matarte — dijo Soi sonriendo, el chico se le acerco mas pero ella lo alejo — Me tengo que ir, Yoruichi me espera — se despidió mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al pelinegro y este solo encogió sus hombros y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Gin. Byakuya vio algo en los ojos del peliblanco, como si supiera algo que él no y estaba seguro que él sabia por que Soi estaba tan rara

$%&$

Pasaron los días faltantes, todos se estaban organizando para el viernes, los profesores le avisaron que seria como un baile así que seria un poco formal, lo cual hizo que algunos se quejaran pero luego aceptaron emocionados. El día llego y al terminar las clases, todo el mundo se empezó a dirigir a sus habitaciones o con sus amigos para planificar lo que harían.

En una de las habitaciones, se escuchaba a Rangiku quejarse, lanzaba ropa de aquí para allá, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, Soi Fong al entrar se sorprendió al ver el lugar

— ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? — preguntó terminando de entrar y vio a Rangiku sacar su ropa de su armario y tirarla por todas partes.

— Estupida fiesta, ¿Por qué demonios no avisaron antes que seria formal? ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estará ese bendito vestido? — exclamaba la chica mientras sacaba todo, Soi seguía impresionada del panorama, no podía creer que todo esa ropa entrara en ese pequeño armario.

— ¿Qué demonios? — dijo Tatsuki al entrar, las dos pelinegra se vieron y luego vieron a Rangiku.

— ¡Dios, ayúdame! — pidió dramáticamente viendo al cielo, al lugar llego Nanao muy tranquila.

— Rangiku deja el drama y recoge esto — dijo Nanao mientras quitaba la ropa de la chica de su cama.

— Nanao, ayúdame, Help me, S.O.S — pidió Rangiku mientras se tiraba al suelo y le agarraba una pierna, la pelinegra solo suspiro resignada.

— Rangiku suéltame — ordenó Nanao tratándose de librar de la chica mientras ella le seguía pidiendo ayuda en varios idioma — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó cansada.

— No se que ponerme Nanao, ayúdame — dijo dramáticamente, las tres chicas suspiraron.

— Yoruichi compro algunos vestidos para nosotras, lo va a traer en media hora, las demás vienen para acá también — dijo Soi Fong sin muchos ánimos, sabia como era Yoruichi y pensar en eso le producía dolor de cabeza.

$%&$

La noche llego, en la habitación de Rangiku se escuchaba mucho ruido, desde queja hasta agradecimiento. Yoruichi se encontraba con esas chicas.

— Vamos Soi, sal de allí, no te puede quedar tan mal, no tengo tan mal ojo — dijo la morena.

— Me niego, acaso te volviste loca, ¿Por qué compraste este vestido? — dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta del baño

— Sal de allí— añadió Yoruichi mientras la sacaba.

Las chicas la vieron y sonrieron, su vestido era negro, sin tiros, ajustado en la parte superior, un listón que iba en su cintura dejando ver lo estrecha que era, de allí caía en capas y era corto.

— Oh vamos Soi, te ves bien — dijo Yoruichi sonriendo cuando vio el rostro contraído de Soi.

— No le deja nada a la imaginación —se quejo la pelinegra tratando de bajar un poco su vestido — Y eso que soy baja no quiero ni pensar como le quedaría a alguien alta — añadió.

— Deja de quejarte, haber Orihime déjame ayudarte con eso — dijo Yoruichi, al ver como la chica sufría mientras trataba de acomodarse.

El vestido Orihime era en capas de color fucsia con algunos detalles negros, un cinturón negro que dejaba ver su cintura y acentuaba más sus pechos, caía hasta más arriba de las rodillas.

— Te vez muy bien, Hime — dijo Rukia, la cual traía un vestido azul oscuro ceñido si atirantes, se veía muy bien, traía unas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido.

Nell se encontraba cerca de ella y también asintio, ella traía un vestido gris claro, era amarrado en el cuello con un escote un poco pronunciado dejando ver sus atributos y era ajustado hasta más arriba de la rodillas.

— Te ves ¿Cómo diría?... ¿Sexy? — dijo Rangiku buscando la manera de describir como se veía Nell. Rangiku llevaba un vestido corto y ajustado con diseño de animal print y unas sandalias doradas.

— Yo no estoy conforme — dijo Tatsuki viéndose en el espejo, su vestido era rojo, sin tiros y un listón negro en su cintura desde allí caía hasta más arriba de sus rodillas, se veía muy bien, pero según ella no era su estilo.

— Estas loca, te ves bien, el rojo te queda — dijo Rangiku, la pelinegra solo suspiro.

— ¿Te falta mucho Nemú? Se nos va a hacer tarde — dijo Yoruichi, ella ya traía su vestido, un poco revelador color morado, realzaba su cuerpo.

Cuando la chica salio, todas se quedaron viéndola y ella se volteo al espejo, se sonrojo un poco. Su vestido era negro con detalles plateado, se anudaba en el cuello, los arreglos plateados iban alrededor de sus pechos, era un poco escotado y tenia un cinturón del mismo color que los detalles, de allí caía en picos hasta la rodilla.

Se terminaron de arreglar y se dirigieron a la fiesta acompañada de Senna, que también iba bien, Nanao no había podido asistir tuvo un problema familiar y tuvo que irse. Al llegar muchos chicos quedaron embobados, sobretodos sus conocidos.

$%&$

La fiesta avanzo, los chicos se acercaron a las chica y empezaron a bailar. El salón estaba dividió de un lado estaban las parejas, mientras del otro los amigos, bailaban y disfrutaban muchos. Las bandas empezaron a tocar animando más la fiesta.

— Te ves muy bien, Nemú — dijo Uryu acercándose a la chica, esta se sonrojo, los dos bailaron a pesar que no les gustaba mucho.

El chico llevaba viendo a Nemú en esta semana desanimada y supo que el pasado fin de semana la había pasado con su padre, trato de pedirle que le dijera que le ocurría, pero ella solo negaba y le restaban importancia. El se acerco mas a ella y le sonrío dando animo, Nemú solo apoyo su cara en el hombro del chico y siguieron bailando. Desde lejos los observaba Rangiku sentada en una mesa, suspiro, ya había rechazado a muchos chicos ese día, no podía seguir con eso.

— Ran ¿Por qué estas tan sola? — preguntó Gin acercándose ala chica, luego de haber bailado con varias chicas, esta lo vio y luego desvío la mirada. A ella se le acerco Hisagi.

— ¿Ran, quieres bailar conmigo? —le pregunto el pelinegro dejando a el peliblanco con la palabras en la boca. Rangiku dirigió una pequeña mirada a Gin, este solo volteo al otro lado.

— Claro— respondió la chica mientras se levantaba y se dirigía acompañada del pelinegro, Gin solo suspiro y apretó las manos.

— Estas seguro de lo que haces — preguntó un pelinegro sentándose con el.

— No — respondió resignado luego vio a Byakuya — Deberías hablar con Soi Fong — añadió dejando al chico confundido.

— Estoy seguro que tu sabes lo que le sucede — comentó el Kuchiki viéndolo.

— Solo te sugiero que hables con ella — dijo Gin levantándose de la mesa.

En la pista de baile, Rukia bailaba con varios chicos acompañada de Nell, muy cerca de ellas bailaban Senna y Kaien. Rangiku también bailaba con Hisagi, estaba animada, necesitaba distraerse

— Te ves muy bien — comento Hisagi al oído de la chica para que lo escuchara, la chica le regalo una sonrisa

POV Rangiku

No quería darle muchas alas a Hisagi, en realidad yo a él le tengo un gran aprecio pero solo como amigo. Desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta que el es demasiado atento conmigo, al principio pensé que era amistad pero luego me di cuenta que el sentía algo por mi, yo no quería herirlo por lo cual me hice la loca, además cuando se hizo novio de Nanao lo vi muy feliz, ahora que terminaron lo veo como antes.

Hisagi es una gran persona como muy bonitos sentimientos pero yo no lo quería para nada mas aparte de ser amigos y creo que el muy bien lo sabia. Muchas veces se lo deje muy claro y a mi parecer el había entendido.

— Ran, ¿Te sientes bien? — me pregunto al ver que yo me detenía, coloco su mano en mi frente, yo solo lo aleje, no quería dañarlo — Sabes en serio me gusta — soltó de una sorprendiéndome.

Dirigí mi mirada a los ojos de Hisagi, este se veía inquieto y lo supe enseguida, estaba confundido de lo que sentía por mí y había dicho lo que en ese momento pensaba era verdad. Yo solo le sonreí y tome su mano sacándolo de la pista de baile, nos sentamos en una mesa.

— Hisagi creo que estas muy confundido — le dije mientras tomaba su mano, el me vio y negó con la cabeza — Si, te puedo hacer una pregunta ¿A quien veías cuando bailabas conmigo? — le dije sonriendo él me vio sorprendido.

— ¿A que te refieres? — me pregunto sin entender, se notaba lo confundido que estaba pero yo estuve segura de lo que veía.

— Cuando bailabas conmigo me veías pero no estabas pensando en mi, ¿En quien pensaba? — le comente, él me quedo viendo y luego se sonrojo, se había dado cuenta a donde quería llegar— A la persona en que pensabas, es quien realmente te gusta y es no soy yo — añadió apretando su mano y sonriendo.

— Rangiku yo…— se quedo pensando un momento, yo solo me levante y él hizo la misma acción.

— Solo te confundiste, tu por mi solo sientes amistad — le regale otra sonrisa y el bajo la cabeza apenado — No te preocupes, yo te veo igual, ahora sabes a quien quieres, no la dejes ir — aconseje, el me sonrío y me abrazo.

Me aleje, ya se acercaba la hora que nos tocaba tocar, me emocione un poco. Sentí que alguien me observaba y me encontré con la mirada de Gin, que bien se veía esta noche pero sabia que yo no podía hacer nada, él fue el que me alejo, decidí dejar de preocuparme y fui con las demás a organizarnos.

Fin de POV Rangiku

Ukitake presento a la banda, las luces se bajaron y el escenario se ilumino, allí se encontraban Tatsuki detrás de la batería, Nemú con su bajo, al lado de ella Soi con una guitarra eléctrica, del otro lado se encontraba Nell con su guitarra acústica. Muy cerca de ella Orihime con el teclado y en medio Rangiku, la cual sostenía un micrófono. ( watch?v=EUVbpnuRIwM)

_Rangiku:_

_Once upon time/ Había una vez _— canto con energía _  
__A few mistakes ago/ Hace un par de errores atrás_— se escucho la guitarra de Soi_  
__I was in your sights/ Yo estaba en tu mira __  
__You got me alone/ Me dejaste sola __  
__You found me/ Me encontraste_— vio a alguien entre el publico _  
__You found me__ / Me encontraste__  
__You found me/ Me encontraste _

_I guess you didn't care/ Supongo que no te importo_— le sonrío a Gin con algo de tristeza_  
__And I guess I liked that/ y supongo que eso me gustaba_— se escucho el bajo _  
__And when I fell hard/ Y cuando me enamore profundamente __  
__You took a step back/ Diste un paso atrás_— recorrió el escenario _  
__Without me, without me, without me/ Sin mi, sin mi, sin mi _— canto viendo fijamente a Gin, se escucho la guitarra de Nell.

_And he's long gone/ Y él esta lejos _— canto con mucho sentimiento_  
__When he's next to me/ Cuando esta al lado mío __  
__And I realize the blame is on me/ Y me doy cuenta que la culpa es mía _— se señalo.

_Cause I knew you were trouble/ Porque sabia que eras un problema_— señalo al publico

_when you walked in/ cuando entraste __  
__So shame on me now/ Me avergüenzo ahora _— su voz se escuchaba muy bien_  
__Flew me to places i'd never been/ Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado __  
__So you put me down oh/ Hasta que me humillaste, oh __  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in/Sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste__  
__So shame on me now/ Me avergüenzo ahora _— Nell y Orihime la corearon_  
__Flew me to places i'd never been/ Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado __  
__Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground/ Ahora estoy tirada en el frío y duro suelo__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__ /Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema_— se escucho un poco de la batería mezclado con la guitarra y una pista a la cual se adaptaba muy bien.

_No apologies/ Sin disculpas_—encogió los hombros mientras caminaba_  
__He'll never see you cry/ El nunca te vera llorar _— se escucho la batería _  
__Pretend he doesn't know/ Finge que no sabe_— hizo una seña como si le restara importancia_  
__That he's the reason why/ que él es el motivo por el cual _— vio a Gin y luego al publico_  
__You're drowning, you're drowning, you're Browning/ Te estas ahogando, te estas ahogando_— al final de esta frase se escucho el teclado .

_And I heard you moved on/ Y escuche que te mudaste __  
__From whispers on the street/ de susurros de la calle__  
__A new notch in your belt/ Otra mas de tu colección _— dijo señalando a las chicas_  
__Is all I'll ever be/ Es lo que siempre seré _— se señalo _  
__And now I see, now I see, now I see/ Y ahora veo, ahora veo__  
__He was long gone__/ El esta lejos _— canto con sentimiento_  
__When he met me/ Cuando me ve __  
__And I realize the joke is on me/ y me doy cuenta que el motivo del chiste era yo_

_I knew you were trouble/ Sabia que eras un problema _— el publico estaba animado

_when you walked in/ cuando entraste_— el ritmo era pegajoso _  
__So shame on me now/ Me avergüenzo ahora _

_Flew me to places i'd never been/ Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado __  
__So you put me down oh/ Hasta que me humillaste __  
__I knew you were trouble/ Sabias que eras un problema _

_when you walked in/ Cuando entraste __  
__So shame on me now/ Me avergüenzo ahora__  
__Flew me to places i'd never been/ Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado __  
__Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground/ Ahora estoy tirada en el frío y duro suelo__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble/ Oh, oh, problema, problema_— la banda se adaptaba muy bien a la pista, a el publico le gusto el ritmo, se escucho el teclado y la guitarra solamente.

_When your sadest fear comes creeping in/ Cuando el mas triste miedo llega arrastrándose__  
__That you never loved me / Tu nunca me amaste a mi_— vio de reojo a Gin y luego vio al publico _  
__or her or anyone or anything, __/ o a ella o a alguien o a algo _— luego señalo a varias chicas, con mucho sentimiento

_I knew you were trouble / Sabia que eras un problema_— se escucho a toda la banda

_when you walked in/ cuando entraste _— el publico se animo _  
__So shame on me now/ Me avergüenzo ahora __  
__Flew me to places i'd never been/ Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado__  
__So you put me down oh/Hasta que me humillaste, oh __  
__I knew you were trouble/ Sabia que eras un problema _

_when you walked in/ Cuando entraste __  
__So shame on me now/ Me avergüenzo ahora __  
__Flew me to places i'd never been/ Me llevaste a lugares que nunca he estado __  
__Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground/ ahora estoy tirada en el frío y duro suelo __  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble/ Oh, oh, problema,_ problema — toda la banda canto Siguieron cantando, el publico estaba encantado de ellas, se habían escuchado distintas con respecto a sus anteriores presentaciones, pero lo manejaron bien, los aplauso no faltaron cuando terminaron de tocar. Ellas bajaron, la fiesta siguió entre música y conversaciones. Rápidamente llego el turno de la banda de Gin, este se veía un poco desanimado cuando llego con los demás.

— Decidí cambiar la canción — informo Gin, esto dejo demás sorprendido — No se preocupen, ustedes se la saben — añadía al ver como los demás iban a protestar hasta Byakuya se sorprendió.

Los demás asintieron, si Gin decía que podían, así seria, subieron al escenario y Gin les dijo la canción, todos se colocaron en sus posiciones. Se escucho la guitarra del pelinegro, para sorpresa de ellos Byakuya traía su violín, el bajo de Hisagi y luego la batería de Renji. ( watch?v=RJLkcPhVi9w)

_Broken, this fragile thing now/ Se ha roto esta cosa frágil_— señalo su pecho_  
__and i can't, i can't pick up the pieces/ Y no puedo, no puedo recoger los trozos __  
__and i've thrown my words all around,/ Y he tirado mis palabras por ahí __  
__but i can't, i can't give you a reason./ Pero no puedo, no puedo darte una razón _— cantaba con mucho sentimiento, sorprendiendo a los demás. _  
_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up),/ Me siento tan destrozado_— Gin levanto la mirada _  
__and i give up (i give up),/ Y me rindo _— sus ojos se veían apagados _  
__i just wanna tell you so you know…/ Solo quiero decírtelo para que lo sepas…_— dirigió su mirada a Rangiku _  
_

_Here i go,/Alli voy_—Canto con fuerza, Hisagi y Byakuya saltaron bajando del escenario _  
__scream my lungs out and try to get to you/Grito con todas mis fuerzas e intento llegar a ti __  
__you are my only one./ Eres la única _— Gin vio a los ojos a Rangiku

_I__ let go,/ Te dejo ir_— asintió mientras bajaba del escenario _  
__there's just no one that gets me like you do/ Pero no hay nadie que me llegue como tu __  
__you are my only,__/ eres la única __  
__my only one./ la única _— cantaba con mucho sentimiento, ellos quedaron abajo mientras, Grimm seguía tocando en el centro del escenario. El publico quedo impresionado se escuchaban muy ._  
_

_Made my mistakes, let you down/ Puede que mis errores te defrauden __  
__and i can't, i can't hold on for too long. / Y no puedo, no puedo aguantarlo por mucho __  
__ran my whole life in the ground/ He pasado mi vida en el suelo _— señalo el piso _  
__and i can't,./ No puedo, _

_i can't get up when your gone/ no puedo levantarme ahora que te has ido_— negó con la cabeza _  
_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up),Y algo se esta rompiendo _— señalo su pecho_  
__i feel like giving up (like giving up),Siento ganas de abandonar __  
__i won't walk out until you know../ No caminare hasta que lo sepas _— se dirigió a Rangiku inconscientemente entre el publico pero como había muchos viéndolo no se dieron cuenta a quien veía. _  
_

_Here i go/ Alli voy _— grito volviendo con los demás _  
__scream my lungs out and try to get to you/ Grito con todas mis fuerzas e intento llegar a ti __  
__you are my only one./ Tu eres la única _— vio a Rangiku a los ojos _  
__i let go/ Te dejo ir __  
__there's just no one that gets me like you do/ Pero no hay nadie que me llegue como tu__  
__you are my only,__ / tu eres la única __  
__my only one. / La única _— A Rangiku le resbalo una lágrima. Se escucho un solo de guitarra por parte de Gin acompañado de Byakuya con su violín quedando genial la canción._  
_

_Here i go,/ allí voy _— Canto con menos fuerza _  
__so dishonestly./ Tan deshonesto _— sus ojos bajaron hacia el suelo _  
__leave a note/ Te dejo una nota __  
__for you my only one./ Para ti la única_— subió la mirada y vio a Rangiku_  
__and i know you can see right through me./ Y se que puedes ver a través de mi __  
__so let me go and you will find someone./ Así que déjame ir y encontraras a alguien _— con el reojo vio a Hisagi, el cual seguía concentrado con su bajo y luego vio a Rangiku_  
_

_Here i go,/ Allí voy _— Canto con mas fuerza saltando al igual que los dos pelinegros _  
__scream my lungs out and try to get to you,/ Grito con todas mis fuerzas para llegar a ti__  
__you are my only one./ Tu eres la única __  
__i let go,/ te dejo ir __  
__there's just no one, no one like you/ pero no hay nadie, nadie como tu _— vio a Rangiku _  
__you are my only,/ tu eres la única __  
__my only one./ la única _— Le sonrío entristecido a la chica _  
__My only one/ La única _— los demás corearon con él. _  
__you are my only,__ / tu eres la única __  
__my only one./ La única _— En las mejillas de Rangiku resbalaban varias lagrimas, se escucharon las ultimas notas de la canción por parte del violín de Byakuya. El publico aplaudió fuertemente, todos se veían conmovidos, pero nadie se había dado cuenta que Gin en realidad había cantado lo que sentía

— Lo siento — susurró Gin, Rangiku leyó sus labios y otra lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, ella asintió.

La fiesta siguió, las chicas animaron a Rangiku bailando con ellas, sacándole sonrisas por algunas ocurrencias. Muchos se encontraban en parejas, habían unos cuantos que estaban hasta perdidos, Uryu y Nemú estaban sentados hablando, la chica se veía un poco apagada, una sola lagrima bajo por su mejilla, para sorpresa de ella y el chico, Uryu apretó las manos de la chica dándole ánimos a que continuara, le susurro algo que le dejo un poco sorprendido.

— Vamos muchacho enamorador — dijo Ichigo llegando de sorpresa a la mesa, sacando de sus pensamientos a el pelinegro. Se levanto aun viendo a la pelinegra y se dirigió con los demás al escenario, se veía un poco aturdido, los demás lo notaron

— Uryu concéntrate, recuerda que esta vez te toca a ti, no me decepciones — dijo Ichigo mientras le daba unas palmadas a Uryu en la espalda. El bajo de Uryu pasó a manos de Ichigo.

El publico se impresiono al ver a Ichigo con el bajo, en el fondo Grimmjow se posiciono en su batería y del otro lado Ulquiorra tomo su guitarra, Ishida se posiciono en el micrófono sorprendiendo a todos. Rukia se acomodo en el teclado, ella no sabia mucho pero podía tocar lo esencial de la canción.

— Tenia pensado cantar yo, pero no me encuentro bien de voz, creo que ya lo notan y a Rukia no le dio tiempo practicar la canción — dijo Ichigo en el micrófono, su voz sonaba extraña — Así que Uryu se ofreció "amablemente" a suplirme— añadió viendo al pelinegro.

— *Si amablemente significa que prácticamente me obligaron*— pensó el chico, se escucho el la guitarra de Ulquiorra y el teclado de Rukia, el pelinegro se acerco al micrófono ( watch?v=ScfQDcFYUvQ)

_Take a breath,/ Toma un respiro_—Canto llenando el salón de su voz_  
__I'll pull myself together/Me sacudo a mi mismo_— Algunos se sorprendieron de su voz_  
__Just another step until I reach the door/ Solo otro paso mas hasta llegar a la puerta__  
__you'll never know the way,/ tu nunca sabrás la manera _— negó con la cabeza_  
__it tears me up inside to see you/ en la que me desase por dentro verte_ _  
__I wish that I could tell you something./ Desearía poder decirte algo__  
__to take it all away/ Y llevarlo todo lejos _— al terminar esta frase, se escucho toda la banda, se escuchaban muy bien.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you/ A veces desearía poder salvarte __  
__and there's so many things that I want you know/ Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas __  
__I won't give up till it's over/ No me daré por vencido hasta que esto se termine __  
__if it takes you forever, I want you to know/ Si te lleva por siempre, quiero que sepas_— el publico se empezó a sentirse un poco sentimental._when I hear your voice,/ Cuando escucho tu voz _— la canción se escuchaba hermosa_  
__it's drowning in the whispers/ Se ahoga en susurros __  
__your just skin and bones/ Estas en solo piel y huesos __  
__there's nothing left to take/ No hay nada mas que quitar _— negó mientras cantaba_  
__and no matter what I do/ Y no importa lo que haga __  
__I can't make you feel better/ No puedo hacerte sentir mejor _— vio a un pelinegra _  
__if only I could find the answer/ Si solo pudiera encontrar la respuesta __  
__to help me understand/ Que me ayude a entenderte _— canto viendo a Nemú a los ojos

_Sometimes I wish I could save you/ A veces desearía poder salvarte _

_and there's so many things that I want you know/ Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas__  
__I won't give up till it's over/ No me daré por vencido hasta que esto termine __  
__if it takes you forever, I want you to know/ Si te lleva para siempre, quiero que sepas _— Canto con mas fuerza, la mayoría de las parejas se tomaron las manos en señal de cariño hasta algunos amigos como apoyo.  
_  
__[that] if you fall, stumble down,/ Si tu caes, tropiezas _— Uryu recorrió el escenario _  
__I'll pick you up off the ground./ Te levantare del suelo __  
__If you lose faith in you,/ Si pierdes la fe en ti _— Vio a Nemú _  
__I'll give you strength to pull through./ Te daré fuerzas para seguir adelante_— le sonrío _  
__Tell me you won't give up,/ Dime que no te rendirás _— la pelinegra bajo un poco la mirada _  
__cause I'll be waiting here if you fall/ Porque estaré esperando si tu caes __  
__you know I'll be there for you/ Tu sabes que estaré aquí para ti _—el canto con mas fuerza y Nemú alzo la mirada._  
_

Se escucho a la banda, destacaba la guitarra de Ulquiorra, la canción se escuchaba muy bien. La batería, bajo y teclado se complementaban, tocaban con mucho sentimiento. Uryu se volvió acercar al micrófono, Ichigo y Rukia lo coreaban.

_if only I could find the answer,/Si solo pudiera encontrar la respuesta __  
__to take it all away/ para llevarlo todo lejos _— algunas chicas ya empezaban a derramar algunas lagrimas _  
_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you/ A veces desearía salvarte __  
__and there's so many things that I want you know/Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas __  
__I won't give up till it's over/ No me daré por vencido hasta que esto termine __  
__if it takes you forever, I want you to know/ Si te lleva para siempre, quiero que sepas _

_ohh, ohh__  
__I wish I could save you...__ / Desearía poder salvarte _— cantaba mientras veía a Nemú_  
__ohh, ohh__  
__I want you to know...__ / Quiero que sepas __  
__Ohh, ohh__  
__I wish I could save you.../ Desearía poder salvarte _

Se escucharon las ultimas notas y una lluvia de aplausos inundo el salón, la mayoría se sentían emotivos, era una canción muy hermosa. Los chicos bajaron y muchos los felicitaron. Cuando llegaron con los demás, Nell se lanzo encima de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra diciéndole que habían tocado muy bien, luego abrazo a Ichigo y Uryu casi dejándole sin respiración. Orihime también se acerco a ellos a felicitarlo, Rukia recibió varios abrazos

— ¿Por que siempre eligen una canción que me pone sentimental? — se quejo Rangiku mientras abrazaba a Ichigo y Uryu, esta si lo estaba asfixiando.

— Cierto, cada vez que Uryu canta es una así — comentó Rukia luego dirigió la vista al pelinegro que ya ni se encontraba — ¿Y Uryu? — preguntó al no verlo.

— Por allá — susurró Ichigo, ya todos se estaban alejando, ella se empezó alejar y el la detuvo— Te tengo un pequeño regalo y espero que lo aceptes — dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

— Ichigo — iba a empezar a decir Rukia pero el chico la interrumpió.

— Ya se que no somos nada, solo acéptalo, no pude evitar comprártelo — respondió mientras sacaba una pequeña caja, Rukia la tomo y vio Ichigo, este solo asintió, al abrirlo se sorprendió y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios…

Continuara…

* * *

Avances del próximo capitulo

— ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto el pelinegro.

— Admítelo — exclamaron Nell y Rangiku juntas haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

— Creo que a Gin le falto comentarte algo — dijo el pelinegro.

— Aizen se empezó a mover — dijo Urahara a los presentes.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran, les admito que no puedo dejar de escuchar esas tres canciones,me agradaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Feliz Día! Pásenla bien y recuerde que no solo es día del amor si no también de la amistad. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	34. Chapter 34: Sentimientos encontrados II

¡Hola! Lo siento, me tarde mucho mas de lo que esperaba escribiendo este capitulo, mi imaginación me abandono a la mitad del capitulo tuve que esperar que volviera T_T, pero bueno ya por fin pude terminarlo. Hay parte que aun no me gusta como quedaron pero ya tenia mucho escrito y ya no encontraba que cambiarle, así que decidí dejarlo así. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegraron mucho:

**Naomi Cifer-Chan** : Gracias por comentar y disculpa la tardanza T_T. Espero que lo disfrutes ^^;**Foreveryour:** Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, sobre la canción si lo se no debe ser mucho tu estilo (el mio tampoco) pero me gusto la letra por lo cual lo quise poner ^^. Ya pronto aparecerá Aizen y espero sorprenderte, bueno espero que disfrutes este capitulo que también estará llenos de sentimientos(algunos confusos). **Guest:** Gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho leer tu opinión. Muy pronto sabrás que le sucedió a Nemú, si jja va a estar medio complicada Orihime con los dos Cifer. Byakuya y Soi son una pareja algo rara lo se, pero es que sus personalidades son muy fuertes ademas de orgullosas, pero ya pronto se darán cuenta de lo que siente y de la manera menos esperada. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que disfrutes el capitulo. **lovetamaki1:** Gracias por comentar, tu apoyo me anima mucho ^^ sobre Byakuya y Soi aquí volverán a tener una medio discusión (depende como lo veas jaja). **Joha781** y **Lulu:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 34: Sentimientos encontrados II**

Rukia tomo el pequeño obsequio de Ichigo, lo abrió y se sorprendió ver lo que estaba dentro de la caja, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Saco un collar, tenia una cinta roja de terciopelo y en el medio se veía un dije con forma de una gran copo de nieve muy hermoso, se veía delicado y del gusto de la chica, además que tenia su nombre grabado.

POV Rukia

Al ver el regalo no pude evitar sentir emoción, le di la vuelta al dije y vi que tenia una inscripción, cuando leí lo que decía, levante la mirada y observe en dirección a donde estaba Ichigo pero él ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Baje la mirada aun sorprendida, me sentía feliz pero a la misma vez con algo de tristeza. Leí de nuevo la inscripción.

"_Te amo, no lo olvides"_

Flashbacks

En el boulevard del centro, se veía a una pareja caminar, el ambiente navideño dejaba encantada a las chicas, todo estaba decorado por esas fechas. El chico se separo de ella para comprarle algo de tomar, dejándola sola un momento. Ella se dirigió a una tienda que le llamo la atención. De allí salían una joven pareja tomados de la mano, la chica se veía muy alegre y tocaba un pequeño colgante que llevaba, Rukia solo suspiro y volvió la vista al exhibidor de la tienda, sabía que Ichigo no era de los que daba ese tipo de detalle y volvió a suspirar. Vio en el exhibidor un collar muy hermoso y le encanto, estaba dispuesto a comprarlo pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener una cita tranquila con Rukia? — venia discutiendo Ichigo por su celular.

— _¡No me importa! Se vienen ya y dile que trate de comunicarse con Byakuya, para que traiga a la niña_ — grito alguien por el celular sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y distrayéndola, ya que el celular de Ichigo no estaba en alta voz

— ¡Rukia, nos vamos! — dijo el chico arrastrando a la pelinegra, esta vio por ultima vez el collar, suspiro y saco su celular para marcar a su hermano.

Fin de Flashbacks

Recordé muy bien donde había visto ese detalle, en esa tienda y juraba que Ichigo no había estado pendiente de mi en ese momento, esto demostraba lo contrario Volví a releer lo que decía, tal vez no debí haber actuado como lo hice con Ichigo, este regalo me lo demuestra. Volví a buscar a Ichigo con la mirada, no sabia que hacer en este momento, no sabia que decirle, yo quería volver con él pero no podía olvidar las palabras que me había dicho la amiga de Senna, cada vez que pensaba en regresar con él esas palabras volvía a mi mente.

Ichigo tendría que demostrarme mas, aun estoy un poco dolida, pero no voy a negar que ya diera un gran paso, él no es de los que regalan este tipo de cosa, este regalo me ha llegado al alma. Acerque el collar y me lo coloque, volví a buscar a Ichigo con la mirada, lo vi siendo arrastrado por Grimmjow, eso me extraño, me dirigí a Rangiku la cual estaba un poco pensativa en una mesa.

Fin de POV Rukia

Ichigo fue sacado del lugar a la fuerza por Grimmjow, el primero se veía muy molesto pero al otro no le importo. Al no escuchar más ruido se detuvo e Ichigo solo lo observo con mala cara, esperando que dijera algo.

— Ichigo, ¿Has visto alguien o algo extraño alrededor de Rukia? — preguntó Grimmjow sorprendiendo al chico.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó confundido.

— ¿No has visto a nadie extraño rondando a Rukia? — volvió a preguntar Grimmjow su cara era muy seria y eso preocupo un poco a el chico.

— No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — dijo Ichigo se notaba en su voz preocupación.

— Solo te puedo decir que estés pendiente de Rukia y si ves a alguien extraño alrededor de ella, dímelo — dijo Grimmjow mientras se retiraba, Ichigo lo siguió confundido, pero por mas que preguntara él no le decía nada.

Volvieron al salón, Grimmjow dirigió su mirada a Nell y esta negó, él se dirigió a ella, los dos no podían dejar de recordar lo que le dijeron hace unos minutos. Muramasa se había acercado a ellos y a Ulquiorra para decirles que estuvieran pendiente de algún cambio alrededor del instituto o entre los alumnos, ya que al parecer Aizen se estaba empezando a mover y Urahara le había advertido que probablemente fuera primero por los Kuchiki. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra sabían que Byakuya se daría cuenta si ocurría algo raro pero no estaban seguros de su hermana, por eso Grimmjow había ido hablar con Ichigo.

Después de eso, los tres se reunieron con los demás, todos se veían disfrutando. Ichigo buscaba a Rukia, la cual al perecer había tomado la decisión de retirarse de la fiesta con Rangiku, lo cual dejo al chico insultando mentalmente a Grimmjow por no haber podido decirle nada mas a la pelinegra. El se encontraba sentado ahora en una mesa mientras suspiraba de indignación y le dirigía una mala mirada a Grimmjow, el cual se divertía con Nell en la pista de baile; en la misma mesa estaba Renji hablando con Tatsuki y Gin también diciéndole algo a Byakuya, aunque el pelinegro no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía.

— Bueno y después de eso me acosté con Soi Fong — dijo el peliblanco al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención, al decir esto Byakuya lo vio y el peliblanco trago saliva.

— ¿Qué tu que? — preguntó el pelinegro con tranquilidad aunque Gin sabia que estaban a punto de matarlo, lo sentía en el ambiente.

— No me prestabas atención así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

— comento alzando las manos en señal de paz.

— ¿Y no encontraste otra cosa que decirme? — preguntó mal humorado, Gin solo sonrío.

— Lo siento, no me pude resistir, quería ver tu rostro — respondió tratando de no reírse pero cuando vio a Byakuya se le quitaron las ganas— Te preguntaba que tenias — añadió cambiando de tema, intentando salvar su vida.

— Nada — respondió simplemente.

— A mi me parece que algo te pasa — interrumpió Renji sorprendiendo a los otros dos, recorrieron con su vista la mesa y se dieron cuenta que la pelinegra e Ichigo ya no estaban.

— A ustedes no le interesa — añadió Byakuya volteando su vista a la pista de baile, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

— Es obvio que tiene algo y creo que sospecho quien es la culpable — susurró Renji para si mismo, pero Gin lo escucho y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esos dos conocían bien al pelinegro.

— Oye y veo que avanzaste con Tatsuki, no espere que ella fuera de tu gusto — comentó Gin haciendo que prácticamente Renji se ahogara con lo que bebía. Estuvo tosiendo un rato hasta que dirigió su vista al peliblanco sonrojado.

— ¿De que hablas? — dijo Renji tratando de volver a actuar normal pero eso solo hizo que el peliblanco se riera mas.

— No mientas, yo te vi hace algún rato cuando pasaba por el jardín, te vi be…— el peliblanco no pudo terminar de decir nada, ya que Renji se paro en el acto nervioso.

— Creo que me llaman, nos vemos después — añadió prácticamente huyendo del lugar y dejando al peliblanco riéndose, luego dirigió la vista al pelinegro que aun seguía buscando a alguien con la vista.

— Creo que es buena idea que busques a Soi, la vi salir en dirección a los jardines y no se veía muy bien — dijo el chico dejando a Byakuya sorprendió.

— Tú sabes mas de lo que me dices con respecto a Soi Fong — afirmó mientras se levantaba.

— Creo que se me fue la lengua — fue lo único que logro escuchar del peliblanco Byakuya, eso no le gusto pero tenia que buscar a la pelinegra.

Solo en la mesa quedo Gin, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, él sabia que había hecho bien y que le había dado un empujón a esa pareja y esperaba que ellos supieran manejarlo, rezaba que Byakuya no lo matara cuando supiera lo que le dijo. Decidió retirarse, ya no encontraba la fiesta interesante.

$%&$

En los jardines se encontraba la pelinegra recostada en uno de los árboles cercano, necesitaba descansar, se sentía sofocada y mareada, el vestido que tenia no le ayudaba a estar cómoda y menos las sandalias que ya la estaban matando.

POV Soi

Me sentía incomoda, no podía concentrarme solo en disfrutar, era algo extraño que ni yo entendía, solo no estaba conforme estando dentro de la fiesta. Lo que me había dicho Gin aun me daba vueltas la cabeza, había estado evitando a Byakuya, no quería volver a caer en su juego. Yo no soy así, se supone que yo sabría que hacer en este tipo de situaciones y para aumentar mis dudas, no sabia que demonios estaba haciendo Yoruichi en la casa de los Kuchiki, cada vez aumentaban sus visitas y por mas que le preguntara lo único que me decía es que no me preocupada y eso lo que hacia es que me preocupara mas.

Yoruichi me tenía un poco alterada, me trataba como una niña, quería saber que ocurría. Últimamente Urahara a estado pasando mucho tiempo en casa, en realidad ese punto era normal ya que él siempre ha sido así, pero lo que me saca de quicio es que hablan de algo y no me permiten saber de que. Estoy segura que es algo delicado e importante, sus rostros lo reflejan pero no se que es. Mi mente esta hecha un caos, necesitaba descasar y olvidarme de todo eso, necesitaba dormir y olvidarme también de cierto pelinegro.

Fin POV Soi

Ante el último pensamiento de la pelinegra, esta se enojo consigo misma y descarto su situación con Byakuya, decidió dejar de pensar en eso, no tenia tiempo ni fuerzas para seguirse preguntando que demonios quería el chico. Decidió concentrar toda su atención en el problema que tenia con Yoruichi, ese le parecía que podía ser algo grande y que podría traer problemas, ya no lo creía estaba segura, si no se lo decían era por que era un problema grande.

Estaba enojada e incomoda, se quito las sandalias, primero lanzo una lo mas lejos de ella y luego la otra que fue a parar cerca de los pies de alguien, al ver sus zapatos de marca, alzo su rostro y maldijo su suerte. Byakuya estaba frente a ella, viéndola, Soi se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos algo que parecía preocupación, aunque no estaba segura tal vez ella se había vuelto loca y solo veía estupideces. El chico se acerco

— Debe ser incomodo llevar estos tacones tanto tiempo — añadió mientras dirigía una ultima mirada a las sandalias.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó directamente la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

POV Byakuya

Al verla tan decidida me sorprendí, quería saber que demonios le había dicho Gin para que estuviera así conmigo. Su mirada se fijo en la mía, su rostro se veía extraño, parecía estresada y había algo diferente en ella, Baje mi vista por su cuello, me agradaba besarla allí, era su punto débil y yo lo sabia, seguí bajando y me sorprendí al ver su vestido, en toda la noche no la había podido detallar, vi lo corto que era, como mostraba sus grandiosas piernas. Se encontraba sentada en el césped, por lo que sus piernas y el vestido tenían algunas pequeñas hojas y ramita. Me concentre de nuevo en su rostro, si seguía viéndola no se de que sería era capaz.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Me dijo al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima, eso me dejo un poco descolocado, pero seguí con mi actitud — ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez a lo que viniste o seguirás devorándome con la mirada? — preguntó, definitivamente estaba de mal humor.

— En realidad venia a informarte algo pero veo que no estas de humor — dije tratando de hacerla interesar en el tema, no quería preguntarle de una lo que quería saber, es raro ya que yo siempre soy directo— Yo que pensé que te podía interesar — añadí mientras me acercaba y la ultima frase se la susurre en el oído, ella se levanto.

— Dime de una buena vez, que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos — me dijo sorprendiéndome y luego me empujo mientras se alejaba más de mí. No demostré lo sorprendido que me tomo su acción

¿Qué demonios le dijo Gin? Desde principio de año me esta evitando, lo cual es muy frustrante y extraño viniendo de ella. Si no quisiera que la siguiera buscando me lo hubiera dicho, pero tampoco parece simplemente confundida lo cual me deja muy intrigado de saber el por que de sus acciones.

— Solo venia a decirte que ya se que Yoruichi hace en la mansión Kuchiki — comente de forma indiferente— Me dijeron que ella les da informe de la situación— pero no pude seguir, ya que ella me interrumpió.

— ¿Informes? ¿Qué situación? — preguntó confundida mientras me veía.

— Déjame terminar, el informante dijo que algo esta sucediendo a nuestro alrededor, es decir en el instituto y ella se encarga de vigilarnos —dije, ella no se veía tan sorprendida, creo que esperaba algo así pero si se veía analizando todo lo que decía.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — me preguntó Soi interesada, se sentó en el césped cerca del árbol de nuevo y espero que respondiera.

— No estoy seguro, solo se que debemos estar alerta y tratar de averiguar que esconde Yoruichi y mi abuelo— dije sinceramente, ella me vio sorprendida. No había podido averiguar más y eso me tenía algo ansioso.

— También Urahara — ella susurró para si, pero lo alcance a escuchar .¿Urahara? ¿Que tenia que ver él con todo esto? Esto se estaba volviendo complicado, decidí acercarme un poco a ella sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Ya me dijiste todo? Bueno entonces me voy — me dijo Soi Fong mientras se alejaba pero se dio cuenta que aun estaba descalza, por lo cual regreso. Yo solo podía sonreír con un poco de arrogancia, sus sandalias se encontraban cerca de mí.

— No creo que quieras irte descalza — comenté pero ella solo alzo una ceja.

— No me retes — añadió mientras se alejaba caminando, sin importarle nada, pero no avanzo mucho cuando logre tomarle de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le dije mientras la acercaba mas a mi.

— Nada, solo no estoy para tus juegos — me respondió tratando de soltarse pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la bese de sorpresa.

Lo admito, no pensé en ese momento solo no me pude contener de ver sus labios, la tome de la cintura y profundice el beso, no me pude resistir besarla. Soi coloco sus manos en mi pecho tratando de alejarme pero no le preste atención, no duro mucho batallando pronto me correspondió. Me aleje por la falta de aire, ella respiraba agitadamente, sus labios entre abierto me volvían a llamar pero mi concentración en sus labios se interrumpió al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres lograr? — preguntó mientras se alejaba de mi, esa pregunta me tenia un poco irritado.

— ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo esa pregunta? — dije calmadamente pero solo pensaba en lo difícil que era hacer entender a Soi Fong, aunque en realidad sabia que yo tampoco me explicaba bien, pero simplemente no sabia que quería de ella. No tenia claro nada.

— ¡Porque no te entiendo! Sigues besándome cuando te da la gana, simplemente no entiendo, y yo tampoco me entiendo, no se por que te correspondí — me respondió, se veía confundida — No se por que simplemente no me dejas tranquila— añadió mientra caminaba de regreso al árbol.

— No te puedo dejar tranquila, simplemente no quiero — dije sin pensarlo, eso me sorprendió hasta a mi, me senté cerca del árbol — Yo tampoco se por que, pero no me interesa, ¿Por que dudas tanto de mi?, ¿Por que crees que juego? — le pregunte.

— Porque simplemente no te entiendo, no me dejas claro nada— dijo esta vez viéndome— Solo dudo y no se por que, nosotros no somos nada pero no me gusta no saber nada de ti, no tener ni idea en lo que piensas — añadió mientras bajaba la mirada

¿A que se refería?, creía que le había dejado claro lo que pensaba en este momento, que la tenia tan confundida. Volví mi vista a ella, esta solo veía hacia el frente.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunte, ella apretó sus manos, parecía que mentalmente se regañaba.

— Nada, solo déjame un momento — dijo Soi mientras se alejaba, se veía un poco extraña, parecía que trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y se veía cansada.

Estaba apunto de dar la conversación por terminada pero me llego un mensaje, le daría tiempo de que pensara y además que no me quisiera golpear por lo que estaba apunto de decirle. Tenia una idea de lo que le había dicho Gin y esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver, vi que el mensaje era de Gin y lo leí: _"Se que no le preguntaras a Soi nada de lo que nosotros hablamos, te sugiero que le hables de Hisana"_. Al leer eso, me sorprendí, se había atrevido a decirle sobre eso.

Fin de POV Byakuya

Soi Fong ordeno rápidamente sus pensamientos y decidió dejar todo como estaba, se iba a ir de allí pero le extraño que Byakuya no hubiera dicho nada en esos minutos, aunque era de esperar. Dirigió su vista al pelinegro y se encontraba con este viendo su celular, su mano estaba apretando fuertemente el aparato. Le sorprendió ver su rostro un poco ensombrecido, no se parecía en nada con el que había estado hablando y tampoco al que conocía, parecía enojado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Gin?— preguntó seriamente, Soi se sorprendió, no sabia que decirle — Te hablo de ella ¿Verdad? — añadió, su voz era un poco severa.

La pelinegra desvío la mirada, solo pensaba en que tal vez había encontrado un punto de Byakuya que no lo hacia tan indiferente, probablemente era una herida que aun no había cerrado. El pelinegro volvió a pregunta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Te hablo de Hisana ¿no? — dijo esta vez con su habitual tono de voz.

— Si — respondió simplemente Soi desviando de nuevo la mirada. Byakuya aprovecho y se levanto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

— Solo que ella fue tu novia, que era una gran amiga y además creo que iba a ser tu prometida, pero terminaron, eso fue todo lo que me dijo — respondió Soi tratando de sonar indiferente, en realidad ella mentalmente se repetía que no le importaba.

— ¿Es por eso que me has estado evadiendo? — dijo acercándose, su voz sonaba neutral y no había ningún indicio de broma. Soi Fong cruzo sus brazos y desvío la mirada.

— Yo no te he estado evadiendo, solo estuve muy ocupada, además lo de Yoruichi me tiene preocupada — se excusó la pelinegra

— ¿En serio? — comentó el pelinegro acercándose mas a ella, Soi se sonrojo un poco casi imperceptible pero Byakuya lo vio y su seriedad paso a ser una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

— Si, no eres tan importante Kuchiki — respondió Soi desviando la mirada y logrando que el pelinegro volviera a su seriedad.

— Creo que a Gin le falto comentarte algo — dijo el pelinegro, Soi lo vio fijamente — Ella no esta aquí — añadió sus ojos se desviaron por un momento y luego volvieron a verla, esa reacción dejo a Soi un poco incomoda y con algo de enojo.

— Si lo se, se fue al extranjero, pero si la extrañas por que sencillamente no la vas a buscar y no sigues perdiendo el tiempo conmigo — dijo de mala gana la chica, Byakuya se sorprendió — No me interesa— añadió.

— Si la extraño y la amaba pero ella decidió terminar, además eso quedo atrás— dijo el pelinegro, Soi se sorprendió, no esperaba que se lo dijera, se enojo un poco al escuchar que aun la extrañaba y que por esa chica si se tragaba su orgullo, ahora si estaba decidida a irse.

— Si es así, te pido que dejes de jugar conmigo —añadió antes de retirarse, pero no pudo irse. Sintió que alguien la sujetaba y la acercaba.

— No estoy jugando contigo y ella no volverá — añadió antes de besarla fugazmente y luego le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar.

Soi se quedo paralizada en ese momento, Byakuya le había hablado con una voz que la hizo creerle y a la misma vez preocuparse, ya que su voz expresaba un poco de dolor con decisión, nunca había visto esa parte de Byakuya, nunca lo había visto tan abierto a ella como en ese momento. Ahora si quería saber más de Hisana y sobre todo saber ¿Por qué sintió enojo al escuchar que la extrañaba y amaba? ¿Por qué le dolió que por ella si se tragara su orgullo? Y además ¿Por qué él al besarla su corazón latía tan desenfrenado? Una palabra paso por su mente pero se negó completamente a volver a pensarla. Se fue del lugar rápidamente.

$%&$

La mañana llego, muchos se dirigían a sus casas mientras otros aun dormían en sus cómodas camas. En el edificio de las habitaciones de los chicos, específicamente en uno de los pasillos, se veían a un rubio y un peliblanco caminar.

— ¿Por qué demonios quisiste quedarte en mi habitación? — preguntó Shinji.

— Solo te diré que me salvaste de una muerte muy dolorosa — dijo Gin sonriendo, el rubio lo vio sin entender.

— Desde anoche me estas diciendo eso, ¿No me puedes decir mas nada? — dijo viéndolo, Gin sonrío.

— Ichimaru Gin — se escucho detrás de ellos una voz que el peliblanco reconoció rápidamente como la de Byakuya.

— Se me olvidaba que había quedado en ayudar en Unohana en algo, adiós — dio el oji-azul huyendo del lugar. Shinji solo lo vio irse y su rostro solo expresaba confusión dirigió su vista a Byakuya para preguntarle, pero se trago su duda. El pelinegro se veía como siempre pero el rubio sintió que si preguntaba lo quemaría vivo.

$%&$

Orihime caminaba por los pasillos de los salones, sin darse cuenta había subido al segundo piso y se dirigía al salón de música, nadie estaba cerca ya que era sábado y la mayoría se retiraba a sus hogares. Al llegar al segundo piso escucho una melodía en piano, ella se emociono, estaban tocando Nothing Else Matters, pero antes de poder llegar al pasillo del salón, la melodía se detuvo, corrió _tratando_ de llegar al salón antes de que la persona que tocara se fuera, tenia una idea de quien era. Cuando entro al lugar, ya no había nadie, ella suspiro resignada, dirigió su vista al piano y se sorprendió, se acerco y vio una rosa sobre el piano. La tomo y al agarrarla vio una pequeña nota, la leyó:_ "Lo siento tuve que irme. Ulquiorra"_

Solo sonrió, habían quedado ayer en tocar algo pero al parecer no iba a poder ser, volvió a suspirar, recorrió las teclas del piano y se sentó frente a el. Coloco su rosa en el piano y se la quedo viendo, pero se asusto al sentir como la puerta se abría fuertemente.

— Necesito cantar algo urgentemente — dijo Rangiku entrando, detrás de ella venia una pelinegra.

— Yo también, Orihime toca algo — pidió Rukia, tomo un banco al igual que Rangiku y dos micrófonos, se sentaron. — Ya se, toca la canción que escuchamos ayer en la mañana — añadió sorprendiendo a Orihime y a Rangiku, esta asintió.

Orihime empezó a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas del piano y una melodía se escucho, tomo poco a poco mas fuerza, Rangiku y Rukia se miraron y asintieron. ( watch?v=EPM5dhwHw6o)

Rangiku

_Can't see you anymore/ No puedo verte mas_ — negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos  
_You're in, and shut the door / Estas dentro y cerraste la puerta_  
_Didn't what I do know now/ No sabia lo que se ahora_  
_With the words I've been betrayed/ Con palabras he sido traicionada_  
_You respond to let them fade/ Respondes y las dejas desvanecerse_  
_And I just won't let you bring me down/ Y simplemente no dejare que me derrumbes_  
Las dos:  
_You can see what I know and I know / Puedes ver lo que yo y yo lo se_  
_Somewhere theres a sorry heart, oh / en algún lugar hay un corazón arrepentido_— sus dos voces se complementaban  
Rukia:  
_Tell me why these roads keep leading/Dime por que estos camino siguen conduciéndote_  
_Leading you right back to me/ Conduciéndote de vuelta a mi_— se escucho con mas fuerza a Orihime con el piano

Las dos  
_Liar, liar / Mentiroso, mentiroso_ — cantaron con sentimiento  
_Don't cry on my shoulder / No llores en mi hombros_  
_You played with fire and smiled when you told her /Jugaste con fuego y sonreíste cuando lo contaste_

Rukia:  
_Thought you were someone/ Pensé que eras alguien — dijo con sentimiento_

Rangiku:  
_Goodbye to no one / Adiós a nadie_ — volvió a cerrar lo ojos, ninguna había notado la presencia de Tatsuki hasta que se escucho la batería.

Rukia:  
_So break away the touch / Así que rompo con las caricias — la pelinegra vio la puerta_  
_The bliss you miss so much / de la felicidad que echare de menos_  
_But I wont tell you to come back home/ Pero no te diré que vuelvas a casa_  
_Rangiku:_

_Emotions dissipate / Las emociones se disipan_  
_Is the love designed to hate/ ¿El amor esta diseñando para el odio?_  
_Keep on driving away from here/ sigue conduciendo lejos de aquí_

Las dos:

_Eve the rain as it falls in your hands / Mira la lluvia mientras cae en tus manos_  
_Will there be another storm?/ ¿Habrá otra tormenta?_  
_Tell me why these roads keep leading/ Dime por que estos caminos siguen conduciéndote_  
_Leading you right back to me / conduciéndote de vuelta a mi_ — se escuchaba muy bien la canción

_Liar, liar/ Mentiroso, mentiroso_  
_Don't cry on my shoulder/ No llores en mi hombro_  
_You played with fire and smiled when you told her/ Jugaste con fuego y sonreírte cuando lo contaste_

_Thought you were someone/ Pensé que eras alguien_  
_Goodbye to no one. / Adiós a nadie — Rangiku dirigió la vista a la puerta_

_I don't need to know you'll be there / No necesito saber que estarás ahí_— Rangiku canto  
_You're not on my mind / No estas en mi mente_  
_I don't need to know you care/ No necesito saber que te importa_  
_Please don't waste my time/ Por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo_— cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la canción

Rangiku  
_Liar, liar/ Mentiroso, mentiroso_ — canto un pequeño solo  
_Don't cry on my shoulder / No llores en mi hombro_ — solo se escucho el piano y su voz  
_You played with fire and smiled when you told her_ / Jugaste con fuego y sonreíste cuando lo contaste  
Las dos:  
_Liar liar/ Mentiroso, mentiroso_  
_Don't cry on my shoulder / no llores en mi hombro_  
_You played with fire and smiled when you told her/ Jugaste con fuego y sonreíste cuando lo contaste_

_Thought you were someone/ Pensé que eras alguien_  
_Goodbye to no one / Adiós a nadie_  
_Thought you were someone / Pensé que eras alguien_  
_Goodbye to no one./ Adiós a nadie_

Sus voces se escucharon muy bien, al terminar de cantar sonrieron más relajadas, había dejado todo en la canción, sus sentimientos en ese momento. Ninguna se había dado cuenta que habían dos personas escuchando esa canción, la primera se encontraba recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta del salón de música, este era Ichigo, el cual cerro su puño y se fue caminando, al estar un poco lejos de allí, estrello su mano contra una pared con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos le empezaron a doler y ponerse rojos.

El segundo era un peliblanco el cual había escuchado la canción desde la escalera, se había sentado allí al escuchar la voz de Rangiku, este se mantenía con las mantenía recostado en el barandal de la escalera mientras con una mano cubría su rostro.

$%&$

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo que ocurría todo esto, un grupo se reunía en los jardines, estos eran Grimmjow, Muramasa, Ulquiorra y Nell.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Grimmjow viendo al castaño del grupo, ya que él le había mandado un mensaje a los demás para que se reunieran allí.

— Ho,ho, que entusiasta eres— comentó un rubio acercándose a ellos. Grimm, Nell y Ulquiorra lo vieron fijamente, el último lo reconoció de la fiesta.

— Urahara, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó el castaño sorprendido, el rubio venia vestido de traje pero algo desentonaba, tenia los primeros botones de su camisa desabotonado y se veía un poco descuidado, también llevaba un pequeño abanico en su mano. Se veía curioso para Nell y Grimm

— Digamos que tengo que comentarles algo — dijo viéndolos.

$%&$

En otra parte de los jardines se encontraba Ichigo sentando cercano a un árbol, estaba un poco alejado de donde normalmente concurrían los estudiantes. Afinaba su guitarra, luego de un rato, empezó a tocar una canción y a la misma vez entonarla ( watch?v=UAExnX1jtzI)

_Moshimo hitotsu dake tatta hitotsu dake / Si tan solo un solo deseo_  
_Kanaerareru nara nani wo inoru kana?/Pudiera hacerse realidad ¿Qué es lo que pedirías?_  
_Ima doko ni iru no? ima dare to iru no?/ ¿Donde estas ahora?¿Con quien estas ahora?_  
_Aoi sora miage sotto toikakeru/ Alzo la mirada hacía el cielo azul y eso le pregunto_

_With you sugu soba ni / (Contigo) Tu que siempre estuviste_

_ita koro no kimi wa inai / A mi lado, pero ahora te has ido_  
_With you hanarete mo/ (Contigo) Nosotros que prometimos_

_kawaranai to yakusoku shita no ni / No cambiar incluso si nos separaran_

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga omoide ni naru / Si nos convertimos en solo recuerdos_  
_Soba no nukumori ni wa mou kanawanai kara/ No podré tener nunca mas tener, tu calidez cerca de mi_  
_Setsunai tameiki ga fui ni koboreta /Asi un doloroso suspiro, escapa de mis labios_  
_Maiagare haruka tooku kimi ni todoku you ni / y quizás vuele tan lejos que pueda alcanzarte_ — se escucho su guitarra

_Kitto sono mirai boku wa mou inai/ Es seguro que en tu futuro_  
_Sore dake no koto ni yatto kidzuita yo / No haya mas lugar para mi, me di cuenta al fin_ — asintió mientras cantaba

_For me mayotteta / (Para mi) Que cuando entristecí_  
_boku no se wo oshitekureta / tu me motivaste_

_For me hohoemi ni / (Para mi) Con tus melancólicos ojos_

_kakushiteita kanashigaru hitomi / escondidos tras tu sonrisa_

_Tatoeba bokutachi ga sayonara ni naru / Si esto se convirtiera, en nuestro adiós_  
_Soba ni ite hoshii to sou tsubuyaiteita / Susurraría que te quiero a mi lado_  
_Yarusenai omoi ga koe ni naranai / No puedo describir este desolador sentimiento_  
_Semete kono inori dake wa / dejare al menos que estas palabras_

kimi ni todoku you ni/ puedan alcanzarte — se detuvo de repente, dejando la canción incompleta, se revolvió sus cabellos y sonrío

— Estoy perdido de cursi — susurro para si y luego sonrío con tristeza — Grimmjow tiene razón ya pronto terminare como el emo de Ulquiorra o peor como Uryu — añadió viendo al suelo y riéndose

Se levanto y pensó un momento en Rukia vio su guitarra y volvió a sonreír, definitivamente si quería a esa chica, si no, no estuviera en ese momento allí

— *Ichigo ya esta, la perdiste por tu estupidez, ya esta, no se puede hacer nada*— se regañaba el mismo en sus pensamientos— Definitivamente la amo— añadió, cuando se iba a retirar escucho un ruido provenir detrás de él.

Al voltear se sorprendió mucho y un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, algo que pasaba desapercibido. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, ya que sabía que había escuchado la canción al ver su rostro.

$%&$

En la sala de profesores, se encontraban Unohana y Ukitake hablando, los dos se veían revisando unos documentos, la puerta se abrió fuertemente dejando pasar a Yoruichi y Shunsui, asustando a los dos profesores dentro.

— Es que cuando lo vea lo estrangulare — decía la morena con mirada un poco atemorizante.

— Ya Yoruichi, probablemente nos llamo por algo importante — dijo Shunsui tratando de calmarla, Unohana y Ukitake no entendían nada.

— Lo se, pero eso no evita que tenga ganas de estrangularle— respondió la mujer con un poco de molesta.

— No creo que seas capaz de estrangular a Urahara, es obvio que no lo harías — entro riéndose Kempachi y haciendo que la morena lo viera amenazante — ¿Qué quieres pelea? Bueno en realidad venia a decirle que él ya esta aquí — dijo lo ultimo al recibir una mirada de Unohana cuando menciono lo de la pelea, señalo la ventana.

Yoruichi se asomo y vio como el rubio se despedía de cuatro estudiantes y entraba al lugar. Los profesores esperaron la llegada de su excéntrico amigo. Cuando entro al lugar, Yoruichi lo miro de una manera que le hizo tragar saliva.

— ¡Hola! — saludo normalmente con su habitual actitud.

— Di de una buena vez a lo que viniste — dijo directamente la morena, la actitud de Urahara se enserio y su cara se ensombreció un poco, sorprendiéndolos.

— Aizen se empezó a mover — dijo Urahara a los presentes— Y no de la manera que esperaba, tenemos que organizarnos — añadió dejando a todos sorprendido, no esperaban escuchar esas palabras de el rubio.

Continuara…

Avances del próximo capitulo

— ¿Qué? — dijeron todo los presentes

— Senna, ¿Cómo te fue? — dijeron algunas chicas al verla

— Admítelo — exclamaron Nell y Rangiku juntas haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — dijo Rukia al verlos

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! No se si las canciones que puse sean de su agrado, pero como estamos en un momento todo corta vena y romántico me pareció bien colocarlos, pero ya las próximas serán movidas (un poco de rock tal vez jaja). Ademas que el capitulo siguiente sera muy interesante (bueno eso opino yo). Espero que lo disfrutaran y si tienen alguna duda, consejo o sugerencia (sobretodo musical) no duden en decírmela ¡Hasta la próxima!


	35. Chapter 35: Simples Soluciones

¡Hola! He regresado luego de un momento de gran bloqueo, admito que nunca pensé que esta historia tuvieran tantos capitulo ni que la leyera tantas personas, estoy un poco emocionada y mi imaginación no me esta ayudando mucho a adelantar, por lo cual me disculpo. Prometo que esto se volverá mas interesante y ya sabrán por que, ademas que ya tengo una idea de como terminar el fic, aunque aun faltan varios capitulo para eso. Muchas gracias por comentar

**Foreveryour:** Jaja si ya esta demasiado cerca lo que pondrá a los chicos en situaciones difíciles (y no hablo de solo la adolescencia . Si esta vez si fue una separación prolongada pero no durara mucho jaja y si en esta capitulo habrá otra escena ByaSoi ^^. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. **Naomi**** Cifer-Chan****:** Te prometo que habrá mas Ulquihime pero recuerda que también hay otras parejas a las que he dejado abandonada, jaja no te preocupes por los comentarios, me alegra que aun leas, me agrada saber tu opinión asi que no hay problema cuando puedas me das tu opinión. **lovetamaki1**: Si ami también me encanto escribir la escena ByaSoi no se, se que la pareja es rara pero me gusta y si son orgullosos y necios. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo, en serio gracias por siempre apoyarme ^^. **BleacHP97:** Pronto sabrás lo que paso con Hisana, muchas gracias por tu comentarios. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y bueno ya los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Simples soluciones **

En los dormitorios, específicamente en la habitación de Orihime, esta y Rangiku se encontraban hablando entre ellas, Rukia se había ido apenas salieron del salón de música, no les dijo a donde. A la habitación llego una radiante Nell, parecía muy feliz.

— ¿Te sucedió algo que quieras contarnos? — dijo sonriendo Rangiku, la chica ya se sentía mejor, su estado de animo había mejorado mucho.

— ¿Es tan raro que este feliz? — preguntó Nell riéndose, las dos chicas aparte de ella se vieron.

— En realidad no, pero te ves radiante, así que probablemente paso algo que te tiene así — explicó Orihime, aun tenia la rosa que le dio Ulquiorra, Rangiku la había notado pero no había podido preguntar al respecto.

— En realidad no fue nada que me paso, si no que escuche— dijo Nell dejando a las dos chicas confundidas — Se realizaran las eliminatorias después de los exámenes finales de este semestre — añadió dejando un minuto en silencio a las dos chicas.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron las dos chicas.

— ¿Cómo eso te puede tener feliz? — comentó Rangiku levantándose de la cama de Orihime y empezando a dar vuelta por toda la habitación.

— Es que después de eso, parece que tendremos una semana completa libre, es decir podemos salir de este instituto — respondió Nell sonriente y muy emocionada — Hay tantos lugares que quisiera ir con ustedes —añadió un poco risueña viéndolas.

— Nell — dijo Rangiku sacándola de su ensoñación — No te has dado cuenta ¡Que solo tenemos dos semana para practicar y estudiar al mismo tiempo! — gritó desesperada Rangiku, Nell la observo y su rostro paso a preocupado.

— Es verdad, tenemos solo estos días para practicar, ya que la semana de la presentación son los exámenes finales, ¡No! Tan emocionada que estaba — dijo Nell acompañando a Rangiku en su recorrido de la habitación.

— C-cálmense— dio en voz baja Orihime tratando de que se quedaran quietas, pero estas solo la ignoraron.

— Yo no puedo aplazar el examen de Física, si lo hago reprobaré la materia — dijo Rangiku desesperada — Además tengo que esforzarme en subir Química y Matemática, si no mi promedio estará por el subsuelo — añadió mas preocupada.

— Yo voy mal en Biología, se me han olvidado las ultimas tres actividades — dijo Nell también preocupada — No creo que repruebe pero si no me preparo para el examen final, bajare demasiado mi promedio — añadió.

— Chicas, cálmense — dijo Orihime levantándose de su cama y llegando al medio de la habitación mientras Nell y Rangiku las rodeaban caminando, al escuchar lo que le dijo se detuvieron quedado frente a ella.

— Orihime estas tranquila por que tu eres una de las mejores que va, pero nosotras nos tenemos que esforzar para por lo menos tener un promedio un poco mejor, entiéndenos — pidió Rangiku mientras la sacudía.

En ese momento entro Nemú silenciosamente, estaba muy desanimada, al ver la escena frente a ella, ver como Orihime era sacudida por Rangiku y Nell, la pelinegra solo volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió de regreso al jardín, no tenia ánimos de aguantar las locuras de esas dos, solo compadecía a Orihime.

$%&$

Ichigo observaba un poco avergonzado a la persona que estaba frente a él, no esperaba verla. Detallo su rostro y se dio cuenta que había escuchado su canción, unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera mal.

— R-rukia— susurró el chico sorprendido mientras se acercaba. La pelinegra solo alzo la cabeza. Cuando Ichigo llego cerca de ella, le acaricio el rostro y ella solo lo abrazo mientras lloraba, sorprendiendo al chico pero igual correspondió el abrazo.

— Ichigo… no puedo — dijo sollozando Rukia mientras Ichigo le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Qué no puedes? — preguntó el chico mientra la hacia sentarse aun abrazados, la chica se recostó en su pecho aun llorando.

— Me siento horrible, quiero regresar contigo, quiero volver — dijo Rukia, Ichigo se sorprendió ante las palabras y una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro — Pero esas palabras Ichigo, esas palabras que me dijeron vuelven — añadió dejando al chico confundido.

— Rukia yo… — iba a empezar a decir pero la pelinegra no lo dejo.

— Júrame que no me volverás a mentir Ichigo, júramelo — pidió la chica — Dime que no me vas a ocultar nada ni me dirás mentiras — añadió apretándose mas a él.

Ichigo se separo un poco de ella y levanto el rostro de la pelinegra, hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos, limpio las lagrimas que aun se veían en ellos y se acerco su rostro al de ella.

— Te lo juro — susurró en su oído — Además que no te dejare sola y siempre podrás contar conmigo — añadió viéndola a los ojos. La chica solo se acerco más a él y lo abrazo.

— No tienes ni idea de cuanto te he extrañado— comento abrazándose a él sonriendo, el chico también lo hizo.

— Rukia — dijo Ichigo haciendo que la chica se separara un poco para poder verlo — ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia? — pidió el chico, ella solo asintió

El chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, no la beso ya que quería que ella viera la falta que le hacia, la abrazo unos minutos y le susurro algunas cosas, luego la beso dulcemente. Para ellos fue un beso muy anhelado desde que había terminado, se separaron por la falta de aire, Ichigo solo la acerco mas abrazándola.

$%&$

En el salón de profesores, se encontraban cinco profesores y un hombre hablando muy seriamente, sus rostros expresaba preocupación

— La empresas Akari y Hattori tienen serios problemas, ya están muy próximos a la quiebra — informó Kisuke entregándoles algunos informes — Sus ventas e importaciones bajaron mucho, también tienen un embargo, al parecer financiaron proyectos que no los dejaron bien parados, los dos ejecutivos dueños de esas dos empresas están siendo tentados a venderlas — añadió todos los observaron sorprendidos.

— Déjame adivinar, Aizen metió sus manos en eso ¿No? — dijo Kempachi enojado.

— Si, pero no directamente, solo fueron algunos de sus subordinados. Esto lo averigüe de una fuente segura, al parecer se infiltro en la administración y contaduría, empezaron a sabotear el proyecto pero aun no hay prueba que los demuestre y las empresas están en un momento muy critico — comentó Urahara, Yoruichi se acerco preocupada.

— Con estas son tres empresas que están fuera del camino, me preocupan las empresas de los Kuchiki, la de los Cifer y la ultima es de la familia de Rangiku — dijo analizando la situación.

— Por la de los Cifer no te preocupes, solucione eso hace unos días eso, él no pondrá sus manos en esas empresas — dijo Urahara.

— Lleva unos cuantos meses tratando de comprar acciones en la de los Kuchiki pero le he aconsejado a Girei-sama que evitara que Aizen tuviera alguna— comentó la morena más tranquila.

— La única hasta ahora con la que no he podido tener algún trato fue con la ultima — dijo Urahara — Los dueños se niegan a escucharme, pero por una persona que conozco y trabaja allí me he podido enterar que los dueños no están aceptando ningún tipo de propuesta de otras empresas ni están vendiendo acciones — añadió.

— Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Aizen quiera esas empresas? — dijo Ukitake, no le encontraba el motivo para que realizara tantos movimientos por unas empresas.

— ¿Sabes por que esas empresas son las mejores? — Pregunto el rubio, el peliblanco negó — Las empresas Kuchiki son las mejores en el ámbito hotelero en el país además que actualmente están ganando algo de espacio en el extranjero, también están incursionando en otros ámbitos y tiene un pequeño bufete de abogados — informó, los profesores asintieron.

— Por lo que se la de los Cifer se basa en tecnología, es la mejor empresa en este país de ese tipo ¿No es así? — dijo Yoruichi viendo al rubio este asintió.

— Y la última es mas una empresa basada en cambios de ambientes laborales sobre todo en empresas e industrias, contratación de arquitectos y diseñadores, también incursionan en publicidad, esta ganando mucho espacio entre las empresas importantes debido a que siempre es necesario ese tipo de servicio — informó Kisuke.

— ¿Pero igual para que hace todo esto? — preguntó Kyoraku confundido.

— Lo único que se, es que necesita entrar como sea en los bufete perteneciente a los Kuchiki, creo que es por que sus abogados se están encargando de varios casos de extorsión, fraudes y de herencia — comentó Kisuke.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que él esta metido en todo eso? — dijo Kempachi sorprendido.

— No, pero creo que algunos casos le beneficia estar involucrado mientras que otros no quieren que salgan a la luz, solo es una sospecha — respondió el rubio.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto? — preguntó Ukitake.

— Yoruichi me ayudo a conseguir información de los casos — dijo simplemente, luego dirigió su vista a Unohana, la cual se veía preocupada.

— No entiendo en que piensa Aizen — comentó Ukiake viendo hacia la ventana.

— Solo se que esta en busca de poder pero no se que motivo tiene para hacer todo esto — respondió esta vez Yoruichi, Urahara solo guardo silencio.

— ¿Piensas que puede ir en contra de los alumnos para controlar a sus padres?— preguntó Unohana viendo a el rubio.

— Si lo creo posible pero no estoy seguro que utilice ese plan, ya que podría salir incriminado antes de lograr lo que quiere — respondió — Aunque hay que estar pendiente, por eso les dije a esos alumnos — añadió, los demás entendieron a quienes se refería.

— ¿Cómo estas seguro que él no los utiliza? — preguntó Shunsui dejando a el salón en silencio.

— En realidad no lo se, pero tampoco le dije todo a ellos — comentó Urahara mientras cerraba su abanico y con una seña se despedía siendo acompañado por Yoruichi, dejando a los tres profesores dentro un poco inquieto.

$%&$

Gin se encontraba en los pasillos del salón merodeando, no quería regresar a su habitación sabia que Byakuya lo estaba esperando y no tenia animo de enfrentarlo. Se sentó en el salón de música, revolvió sus cabellos y tomo su guitarra pero no llego a tocar nada cuando vio a Soi Fong caminar por el pasillo, camino hacia la puerta del salón y la saludo, la chica se asusto un poco y por poco golpea al peliblanco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Gin esquivando el golpe, la pelinegra se tranquilizo al ver quien era.

— Esa pregunta es la que te debería hacer yo— dijo mas calmada mientras lo veía, el peliblanco solo sonrío.

— Solo quería tocar algo — dijo Gin regresando al salón y buscando su guitarra acústica, se sentó y toco algunos acordes, la pelinegra se detuvo en la puerta y recostó su espalda de esta mientras observaba al chico.

Unas cuantas preguntas le rondaban por su cabeza y estaba segura que el peliblanco le ayudaría a resolverla pero no encontraba como preguntárselo. Estaba muy curiosa con lo de Hisana, quería saber un poco mas de ella, ella misma se regañaba por eso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? — dijo directamente Gin deteniéndose y acercándose a la chica, sorprendiéndola — Me estas viendo como si quisieras preguntar algo y no encontraras como — añadió, la pelinegra tomo la guitarra que aun tenia el chico y se fue a donde antes él estaba sentado.

— No se de que hablas — respondió mientras empezaba a tocar algunos acordes, el peliblanco sonrío y solo la observo, ella estaba tratando de distraerlo y él muy bien lo sabía.

— ¿Quieres saber mas de Hisana? — preguntó, haciendo que la pelinegra tocara una de las cuerdas fuertemente y se rompiera una, pasándole muy cerca de la cara.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? — evadió la pelinegra viéndolo mal, este solo sonrío.

— ¿Por qué sencillamente no le preguntas a Byakuya? — dijo Gin esta vez dejando de sonreír al ver la expresión de la chica, esta solo había desviado la vista a la ventana donde se veía el claro cielo.

— Se que él no me responderá — se sincero la chica mientras caminaba de regreso a la puerta — Mas tarde te llevo una cuerda para compensar la que rompí — añadió.

— No te preocupes por eso, sabes creo que él si te respondería, eso ya es pasado— comentó Gin, haciendo que la chica se detuviera en la puerta.

— No lo creo, ayer me dijo que la extrañaba— dijo la pelinegra empezando a caminar — Deberías preocuparte mas por tus problemas — añadió dejando al peliblanco sorprendido.

El chico se revolvió el cabello y sonrío, volvió la vista a su guitarra y la tomo, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Cuando salio del salón vio como Byakuya estaba recostado de una pared cercana al lugar.

— No te han dicho que es malo escuchar conversaciones que no son tuyas — dijo riéndose el peliblanco.

— Acabo de llegar y vi salir de aquí a Soi Fong — solo dijo el pelinegro, alzo la mirada y vio fijamente a Gin — ¿Qué le dijiste esta vez? — preguntó directamente.

— Te puedo decir que nada que te comprometa y si tanto quieres saber pregúntaselo a ella — dijo Gin mientras se alejaba sonriendo — No esperaba que fueran tan tercos y orgullosos — añadió para si, ya estando alejado del lugar.

$%&$

POV Soi Fong

¡Condenado noble! No entiendo que pasa por la mente a ese idiota. Gin no me ayudo mucho, no debí escucharlo cuando me contó de esa chica, no mejor dicho, no debí haberle seguido el juego de Byakuya, debí haberle dado su buena paliza la primera vez que me beso ¡Claro! pero fui estupida ya que me gusto como besaba.

Oficialmente mi mente esta hecha un caos, tengo la duda de que demonios es lo que pasa en este instituto y por que Yoruichi no me lo quiere decir; y no dejo de preguntarme de por que Byakuya sigue buscándome si bien él quiere a esa tal Hisana pero si piensa que seré su "clavo que saca a otro clavo" esta muy equivocado.

Necesito dormir un rato mas, aun me siento muy cansada, no pude dormir bien por que no podía dejar de pensar en todo esto. Sentí algo arder un poco mi mejilla y mi mano, ¡Estupendo ahora estaba sangrando!, seguro que era por la cuerda que había roto. No era nada profundo pero si estaba sangrado, tenía lastimada la palma de mi mano y al tocarme la mejilla supe que también me había lastimado.

Me coloque un pañuelo que siempre llevaba en mi mano y rápidamente me dirigí a la enfermería, necesitaba tratarme esa herida si no quería que Rangiku o las demás estuvieran encima mío preocupadas. Alguien me detuvo, tomándome del brazo y al voltear estuve tentada a golpearlo.

Fin de POV Soi Fong

Byakuya la había agarrado, le iba a preguntar que le sucedía pero se dio cuenta como la pelinegra sostenía fuertemente su pañuelo a su mano, vio que unas de las esquinas del pañuelo se tenia de rojo. La vio y detallo que su mejilla también sangraba un poco, se acerco a ella y le agarro la mano pero esta la retiro con rapidez y la apretó contra su pecho mientras con la otra mano apretaba el pañuelo más en la herida.

— No es nada, solo me corte con una cuerda de la guitarra — dijo Soi dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la enfermería, se sorprendió al ver que al pelinegro la seguía.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la enfermera no se encontraba, pero como no era una herida tan profunda, Soi empezó a buscar agua oxigenada o alcohol, algodón, unas vendas. Ella se sentó en una silla que estaba en el lugar y empezó a aplicarse un poco de alcohol que encontró, su rostro hizo una mueca, le estaba empezando a arder. Byakuya se acerco a ella.

— Yo puedo sola — le dijo secamente mientras seguía limpiando su herida, no era nada muy grave pero le molestaba a la chica. Paro de sangrar y Byakuya distinguió que la herida recorría la palma de su mano y que dos de sus dedos se habían lastimado.

Busco algo entre las cosas de una mesa y luego se acerco a Soi, le agarro la mano y le aplico el producto dejando a la chica sorprendida, luego le vendo la mano con agilidad.

— Cuidas tus manos — le aconsejó el pelinegro, la chica quito rápidamente sus manos de las de él. Pere el se acerco y con el algodón limpio delicadamente la herida que tenia en la mejilla Soi, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco por el acto.

— ¿Por qué sigues buscándome? — le preguntó bajando la mirada a sus manos.

— Porque me gustas — respondió directamente Byakuya tragándose su querido orgullo y sorprendiendo a la chica, no se esperaba esa respuesta, alzo la mirada y vio al pelinegro, el cual se encontraba viéndola a los ojos.

— ¿Es en serio? Si no lo es, te pido que dejes de jugar conmigo— dijo Soi, Byakuya se levanto y trato de acariciarle la mejilla a la pelinegra, pero esta se alejo — ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Yo no soy de tu gustos, yo no soy muy femenina, tengo una carácter del demonio y además soy orgullosa — añadió, Byakuya alzo una ceja interesado.

— ¿Y según tu como deberían ser las chicas que me gustan? — preguntó él viéndola, la chica sorprendida lo vio pero aun así respondió.

— No se, probablemente simpática, nada orgullosas, bonita, sumisa y dulce, no se, pero te aseguro que yo no soy ninguna de esas — respondió la chica, Byakuya solo sonrío.

— Pero aun así me gustas — añadió dejando a la pelinegra contrariada. El se acerco a ella, coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y se acerco a sus labios — Y se que yo a ti — añadió besándola, la chica se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero correspondió rápidamente el beso.

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, lo sabía desde que lo conoció, sabia que si seguía en su juego serio muy tarde y le terminaría gustando mas todavía, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo quería reconocer. No quería que él se diera cuenta de eso y hasta el pelinegro tampoco había querido reconocer que Soi Fong lo había atraído desde que la vio. Ahora ya no lo podían ocultar, ambos sabían lo que sentían en ese momento, no sabia que tan profundo era ese sentimiento, ni cuanto iba a durar pero quería disfrutarlo por ahora, se habían logrado tragar su orgullo.

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, el beso había contenido algunos sentimientos que ellos mismo habían tratado de reprimir, lentamente se alejaron aun viéndose a los ojos. Byakuya observo en los ojos de Soi Fong un poco de duda

— ¿Aun no estas segura de lo que te acabo de decir? — preguntó directamente el pelinegro, Soi negó simplemente.

— Solo te diré que no estoy interesada en ser tu "Clavo que saca a otro" — le dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro— Yo no soy igual a…— se quedo callada, estaba a punto de terminar de decir algo que probablemente podría molestar a el chico.

— Hisana, es lo que ibas a decir ¿No? — Dijo el Kuchiki alejándose un poco, la chica asintió — Voy a matar a Gin — susurró para si el pelinegro.

La chica empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta pero el pelinegro la detuvo antes de que pudiera abrirla, su mano se apoyo en la puerta acorralando prácticamente a la chica.

— Déjame ir, ya te dije todo y hasta acepte que me gustabas, ya no tengo mas nada que decirte— dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y vio al chico con decisión.

— Pero yo aun no termino — comentó el Kuchiki acercándose mas a ella — Yo en ningún momento te he comparado con ella — dijo refiriéndose a Hisana.

— Lo se, es obvio que no tienen comparación, tu la amabas y no se si aun lo haces — dijo sinceramente, pero luego se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, sonaba dolida y celosa al mismo tiempo y mentalmente se insultaba por haberlo demostrado.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?... Yo en realidad ame a Hisana y no te negare que aun la extraño— admitió Byakuya sincerándose — Pero ella se fue y no volverá mas — añadió.

— Con eso me estas confirmando lo que estoy diciendo, tu solo me estas utilizando para olvidarte de ella— comentó en voz baja Soi Fong, Byakuya alzo su cara para que lo viera.

— Yo aun la extraño pero estoy seguro que lo mejor que hice fue seguir adelante. Soi Fong yo no te estoy utilizando para olvidarla, yo a ella no puedo olvidarla — dijo Byakuya, Soi lo vio fijamente y sintió una punzada en su pecho — Pero ella no va a volver y yo debo seguir con mi vida, además lo que yo sentí por ella es distinto a lo que en este momento estoy sintiendo — añadió.

Se acerco a ella y la beso, Soi Fong acepto y correspondió, aun no sabia si Byakuya sentía algo profundo por ella y ni ella misma lo sabia, no le iba exigir mas nada, ya estaba decidida, seguirá en esto, no se podía alejar del pelinegro. Si esto se volvía mas profundo y llegaba a hacerle daño, luego pagaría y aceptarías las consecuencias por ahora solo disfrutaría estar con él. La puerta se abrió despacio, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos y dándole tiempo de separarse. La enfermera hizo su aparición y observo a los estudiantes, les sonrío.

— ¿Les sucedió algo? — le pregunto la mujer, al verlos en ese lugar.

— No se preocupe, Soi Fong tenia una herida superficial pero ya se la limpio, no retiramos — dijo Byakuya sin decir nada mas, le indico con una seña a la pelinegra para que se fuera junto a él.

$%&$

En la habitación de Nell, esta aun hablaba con Orihime y Rangiku, estaban sentadas en el suelo, ya las dos chicas se habían calmado gracias a que Orihime se ofreció a ayudarlas. A la habitación entró Rukia, las chicas se sorprendieron al verla, estaba igual que antes pero su animo parecía renovado, su sonrisa mas sincera.

— Otra mas — suspiró Rangiku cuando la vio, haciendo que las dos chicas que la acompañaban voltearan en dirección a la pelinegra — ¿No me digas que tu también estas feliz de que las eliminatorias sean la misma semanas de los finales? — dijo exasperada.

— ¿Qué? — gritó Rukia saliendo de su estado.

— Yo no estaba feliz por eso, es solo que estaba emocionada por que después nos darían la semana completa libre — se quejo Nell, ya que sabia que Rangiku lo decía por ella.

— ¿Como que las eliminatorias serán en la misma semana de los finales? ¡Es que acaso se volvieron locos! — exclamó Rukia, Orihime suspiro, no quería volver a vivir de nuevo lo que había pasado con Rangiku y Nell, pidió a los cielos que alguien la salvara y fue escuchada.

— Veo que ya están mas calmada — dijo Nemú entrando al lugar, interrumpió a Rukia y a esta se le olvido lo que estaba diciendo.

— Oye, si no era por eso que venias feliz, entonces ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Nell viendo a Rukia, a esta se le formo una sonrisa, Nemú se acerco a las chicas y se sentó con ellas.

Rukia solo les dijo que había arreglado su situación y que decidió volver con Ichigo, no añadió más. Rangiku solo le comento que si Ichigo volvía a cometer una idiotez ella misma lo haría sufrir, lo cual causo la risa de algunas chicas. Nemú se mantuvo callada, su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar. Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra y haciendo que las otras chicas se callaran, Nemú abrió la puerta encontrándose a una Senna muy alegre.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?— preguntó Rangiku al verla, la chica entro al lugar.

— Tuve que salir al mediodía, pero ya regrese — respondió sonriente.

— Yo no hablo de hoy, si no de anoche — comentó sonriente Rangiku, la chica se detuvo en seco — No te volví a ver en toda la noche — añadió haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

— Oye hablando de eso, yo no volví a ver a Kaien — dijo "inocentemente" Nell, Senna la vio y luego vio a las demás, su sonrojo había aumentado y se notaba desde lejos.

— Senna, pareces un tomate — comentó riéndose Rukia.

— Admítelo te perdiste con Kaien de esa fiesta, no quiero ni imaginarme que estaban haciendo — dijo Rangiku riéndose, la chica ya no podía ponerse mas roja.

— Así que te reconciliaste con Kaien — afirmó Rukia, la chica asintió, todas sonrieron.

— Me imagino que esa reconciliación estuvo buena — comentó riéndose Nell, Senna ya no encontraba donde esconderse — Con razón no te vimos esta mañana, seguro estabas recuperando fuerzas — siguió riéndose.

— ¡Nell! — dijeron como regaño Rukia y Orihime aunque las dos se estaban riendo.

— Tú no te quedas atrás Orihime, ya dinos ¿Qué tienen Ulquiorra y tú? ¿Eres su novia?— preguntó Matsumoto sorprendiendo a la chica. Ella se mantuvo un rato callada y las chicas esperaban ansiosa la respuesta.

— Admítelo — exclamaron Nell y Rangiku juntas haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

— No lo niegues Hime, yo vi la "pequeña" aclaración que le dio Ulqui a Muramasa cuando este se quiso acercar a ti — añadió riéndose Nell, Orihime solo asintió sonrojada.

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó Rangiku haciendo reír a las demás.

La bromas siguieron hasta entrada la noche, las que no eran de esa habitación se retiraron, Rukia se recostó en su cama luego de tantas noche durmió tranquila, sin tanto pensamientos rondando su cabezas ni sueños vividos. Nell se sentó en su cama a leer algunas revistas que había traído, Orihime solo observaba la rosa en su mesa de noche y sonreía. Nemú en cambio se había acostado y le había dado la espalda a las chicas, ellas creían que dormía, pero ella solo pensaba en lo acontecido estos días, en verdad no tenia ni idea de que hacer. Pronto todas se quedaron dormidas.

La noche rápidamente le dio paso al día, en los pasillos se volvieron a escuchar ruido de los que regresaban, muchas bandas habían decidido practicar ese domingo y terminaron haciendo un concierto improvisado.

Los días empezaron a pasar, los estudiantes se empezaron a dar cuenta que los profesores se encontraban medio serios y hasta un poco alerta. Los cuatros chicos con los que hablo Urahara se dieron cuenta rápidamente al igual que Soi Fong y Byakuya.

Ichigo y Rukia se mantenían muy unidos y eso lo habían notados los demás, se alegraron por ellos. También se empezó a correr el rumor de la relación de Orihime y Ulquiorra, muchas chicas ya empezaban a ver mal a la chica y ni se diga de los chicos pero no decían nada ni siquiera lo miraban, ya que la mayoría le tenía miedo al pelinegro.

Tatsuki y Renji se mantenían unidos pero no habían dicho nada si tenían una relación o solo eran buenos amigos, esto ultimo solo lo creían los que solo eran conocidos ya que sus amigos sospechaban de una posible relación. Rangiku, había estado normal como siempre, alegre y gritona, pero las amigas de ellas sabían que aun no se había recuperado de lo de Gin, este se encontraba cada vez como más sombrío, siempre tenia su sonrisa pero últimamente se veía muy falsa. Y finalmente estaba Nemú e Ishida, este último siempre pendiente de la pelinegra, se le veían siempre juntos pero la chica en los últimos días se había visto poco habladora y desanimada, bueno más de lo normal, además que se veía preocupada, las demás lo notaron pero decidieron esperar que ella misma les dijera que le ocurría.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, con ellos las semanas y rápidamente llegó Marzo, ya la segunda semana de ese mes empezaba. Los alumnos ya estaban empezando a estudiar para los exámenes finales que serian la semana siguiente a esa y las bandas practicaban, ya que sabían que no tendría tiempo. Lo que los chicos no sabían era que mientras ellos estudiaban y practicaban para las eliminatorias, alguien planificaba y pulía todas las faltas de un plan que los profesores con todos los medios están tratando de descubrir antes de que fuera tarde…

Continuara…

Avances del próximo capitulo:

— Al fin libre — exclamó estirándose Nell.

— Tengo algo que decirles— dijo Rangiku seria asustando a los demás.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todas.

—Ya esta todo listo, solo falta atrapar a nuestras abejitas— dijo un hombre castaño frente a un escritorio.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran y bueno tenia intención de colocar una escena con Aizen pero decidí cambiarla, así que el próximo capitulo tendrá su pequeña aparición Así que espero que no perdieran las ganas de leer. Me agradaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	36. Chapter 36: Eliminatorias

¡Hola! Regrese con un nuevo capitulo, tiene un tiempo escrito pero estos días he estado arreglando algunos detalles que no me gustaron. Creo que el capitulo quedo un poco simple pero bueno, así se quedara. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegraron demasiado leerlo. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, al final respondo sus comentario. Los dejo para que lean:

* * *

**Capitulo 36: Eliminatorias**

La tercera semana del mes de Marzo comenzaba, los alumnos se veían dirigirse a sus aulas casi como zombis, sobre todo los de 4-A que estaban todos ojerosos por quedarse hasta tarde estudiando y además parecían que en cualquier momento caerían exhausto, a ese salón le tocaba la primera prueba de esa semana y no era nada mas ni nada menos que química con Mayuri. El examen pasó entre dolores de cabezas y alguna que otra nota tratando de que le dijeran las respuesta; al salir de ese examen, se retiraron ya que las clases siguiente habían terminados los objetivos así que no tenían necesidad de asistir a menos que tuvieras alguna duda, a muchos no le había dado tiempo desayunar por lo cual se dirigieron a el comedor, en este no había tantas personas como siempre.

— ¡Dios, tengo un hambre! — exclamó Grimmjow mientras estiraba los brazos, todos se dirigieron a la mesa y la mayoría se sentó exhausto, algunas chicas se recostaron de la mesa, dejando que sus mejillas sintieran el frío de esta.

— ¿Quién se levanta a pedir el desayuno? — preguntó Ichigo recostado de su silla, se notaba que no tenias intenciones de levantarse.

— Yo no — respondió rápidamente Grimmjow el cual se acomodo en su silla. En ese momento llego Rangiku, Nanao, Hisagi y Renji.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que me costo que Shunsui-sensei empezara el examen, no puedo creer que se hombre sea tan vago y flojo— hablaba Nanao con Rangiku.

— Hola — saludaron Hisagi y Renji al llegar a la mesa, las chicas que lo acompañaba tanbien los saludaron.

— ¿Cómo les fue con Unohana-sensei? — preguntó Nell levantando su rostro para verlos.

— Bien, no estuvo tan complicado como esperaba, ¿Y a ustedes? — preguntó Rangiku los chicos sentados en esa mesa solo suspiraron

— Se nota que no muy bien, la única suertuda hoy que tuvo un examen sencillo fue Nanao— se quejo Renji, la pelinegra lo vio mal.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la mesa pero antes de que Hisagi y Renji pudieran hacer lo mismo, Ichigo los detuvo y les pidió que si podían ir por el desayuno por ellos, los dos chicos se quejaron pero terminaron aceptando a regañadientes.

La tarde paso rápidamente, como aun tenían tiempo para estudiar, algunos se fueron a practicar para las eliminatorias. Los días pasaron con rapidez y cuando ya faltaban dos días para terminar la semana, ya los chicos estaban pidiendo a gritos los días libres. Los profesores decidieron dar algunas normas sobre las eliminatorias, se había programado para la noche del viernes, se realizaría en el auditorio y los que quisieran asistir podían ir sin uniforme. Las bandas tenían que dar una gran presentación, se evaluaría presentación, domino del escenario, vestuario y aceptación del público, la mayoría estaban nerviosos al escuchar eso del profesor Ukitake.

Después de esa reunión, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, tenían que estudiar para los exámenes que faltaban. Caminando en los pasillos de los dormitorios Hisagi y Rangiku hablaban animadamente.

— Eres un idiota — exclamó Rangiku regañando a Hisagi.

— Lo se— dijo el pelinegro bajando la cabeza

— No importa, te ayudare — le susurro Rangiku en el oído — Tengo un plan — añadió alejándose.

— Por eso es que te amo, Rangiku — exclamó Hisagi alzándola y dándole vueltas

— ¡Bájame! — Pidió la chica riéndose, el chico la volvió a dejar en el suelo — Recuerda, nos vemos esta noche en los jardines — añadió guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba, Hisagi se retiro.

Cuando Rangiku pasó uno de los pasillos hacia su habitación, alguien la agarro de la muñeca fuertemente y sintió como la fría pared pegaba de su espalda, tan rápido fue el movimiento que no pudo reaccionar, al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos ojos azules que ella muy bien conocía.

— ¡Gin! — exclamó sorprendida, no había indicio de la típica sonrisa que siempre tenia el peliblanco y eso la preocupo.

— Necesito que me respondas algo — susurró muy cerca de Rangiku, esta se puso nerviosa, sus manos estaban atrapadas gracias a que Gin las presionaba contra la pared y se encontraban muy cerca de ella, demasiado mejor dicho.

— G-gin— se quejo la chica al sentir como el chico apretaba un poco sus muñecas.

— Solo necesito escuchar algo de tus labios — dijo Gin muy cerca de los labios de Rangiku mientras hablaba, sus respiraciones se mezclaba y Rangiku no podía pensar muy bien teniéndolo tan cerca— ¿Me amas? — susurró Gin al oído de la chica

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — preguntó Rangiku confundida mientras se trataba de soltar pero el agarre de el peliblanco se hizo mas fuerte.

— Solo respóndeme, déjame escucharlo — pidió Gin, el rostro de la chica cambio radicalmente.

— ¿Para que? ¿Para que me digas que no puede ser? — Dijo enojada— Para que me humilles mas, no lo haré Gin— añadió con determinación.

— Solo dímelo, Rangiku — dijo Gin viéndola a los ojos haciendo que la chica flaqueara un poco pero su decisión volvió.

— No, no quiero, Gin— respondió Rangiku, él se acerco mas — ¿Acaso quieres hacerme mas daño? — preguntó dolida.

— No quiero hacerte daño — respondió el oji-azul con un rostro afligido — Pero no quiero dejarte ir, no puedo hacerlo— añadió Gin dejando confundida a la chica.

El se acerco mas, le beso la mejilla y la frente a Rangiku, lagrimas en los ojos de esta se empezaban a acumular, estaba confundida no sabia a lo que quería llegar el peliblanco y tenia miedo de quedar mas dañada de lo que ya estaba.

— No puedo alejarme de ti— dijo Gin para luego besarla fugazmente — No quiero que mas nadie se acerque a ti, no quiero ver a Hisagi tras de ti — añadió volviéndola a besar.

— Gin, por favor, no sigas— dijo Rangiku, desvío la mirada — Además yo puedo estar con quien quiera — añadió sorprendiendo a Gin, este dejo libres las manos de ella y luego volteo el rostro de ella para que lo viera.

— Es cierto— dijo tristemente — Rangiku, yo…— empezó a decir pero se quedo callado, esto altero a Rangiku y le dio la espalda, se iba retira cuando sintió que la tomaron de la cintura y la hicieron girar quedando frente a él de nuevo.

El peliblanco se acerco a ella y la beso, Rangiku estaba sorprendida pero no pudo evitar corresponderle, el beso se profundizo y a la misma vez se volvió mas apasionado, Gin terminó apoyando a Rangiku en la pared mientras la besaba, cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente se alejaron un poco aun sintiendo sus respiraciones.

— Solo dime, quiero escuchar de tus labios lo que sientes por mi — susurró antes de volver a invadir sus labios esta vez de forma fugaz — Yo me arriesgare— añadió, la beso muy cerca de los labios.

— G-gin — susurró Rangiku, el chico la abrazo fuertemente.

— ¿Me amas? — susurró muy cerca de ella.

— Si— respondió la oji-azul mientras lo besaba sorprendiendo al chico, lo beso con fuerza y pasión, el chico no dudo en responder, lo anhelaban desde hace mucho.

La chica se abrazo al cuello de él mientras aun se besaban, Gin se alejo un poco de ella la vio a los ojos y sonrío con sinceridad, la beso de nuevo y luego solo la vio un momento, dejando nerviosa a Rangiku.

— Ran, ¿Quieres ser…— no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando los labios de las chica estaban sobre los de él, respondiéndole.

$%&$

El día siguiente paso un poco estresante para los estudiantes ya que presentaban algunos de sus últimos exámenes. En el jardín del instituto se veía a Rangiku hablar con Nell y Orihime, estas tres chicas descansaban luego de la mañana agitada que habían tenido, habían presentado dos exámenes y luego practicaron unas horas, ahora se encontraban hablando de lo que harían en los días libres que tenían, a ellas se acerco un pelinegro emocionado y abrazo a Rangiku fuertemente

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Rangiku mientras correspondía el abrazo.

— ¡Funciono Rangiku! — exclamó Hisagi emocionado mientras la alzaba, las dos chicas que acompañaban a Rangiku vieron la escena extrañadas.

— ¿En serio?... Digo, es obvio que iba a funcionar mi plan — dijo lo ultimo sonriendo después que la dejaba en el suelo, Hisagi también le correspondió la sonrisa — Soy una genio — añadió asiendo reír a Hisagi y que este asintiera besándole las mejillas.

— ¿Genio? — preguntaron las dos chicas aun confundidas, en ese momento se acercaron Rukia, Ichigo, Renji y Gin hablando y al ver la escena delante de ellos se sorprendieron un poco, no se veía todos los días un emocionado Hisagi dándole besos en la mejilla a Rangiku.

— ¿Qué Hisagi, lograste que Rangiku saliera contigo? — dijo Renji en forma de broma, todos dirigieron una mirada sorprendida a la pareja incluyendo a un peliblanco que veía fijamente a la chica.

— ¡¿Qué demonios dices, Renji?! — dijo Hisagi sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Rangiku.

Gin seguí viendo a Rangiku, le daba un poco de risa la situación al verla nerviosa tratando de negar, aunque no negaba que tenia unas pequeñas punzadas de celos al ver a el pelinegro muy cerca de ella pero él muy bien sabia que ellos no tenían nada, su sonrisa se dio a relucir cuando Rangiku se soltó del abrazo.

— ¡No es lo que están pensado! — exclamó Rangiku agitando sus manos, Hisagi la soltó y empezó a reírse siendo acompañado de Gin, el cual no pudo evitar unirse al ver la cara que ponía la chica, los demás lo vieron extrañados.

— En realidad esto feliz, descubrí que Rangiku es mi salvación— dijo el pelinegro sin percatarse mucho de lo que había dicho.

Las personas presentes por poco se le caen la boca de la impresión, Gin observo a Hisagi mal y este trago saliva, recibió un golpe de parte de Matsumoto.

— ¡No digas estupideces! — reclamó la chica, el pelinegro solo pudo sonreír.

— No era a eso a lo que me refería, es que Rangiku me ayudo a volver con Nanao— dijo Hisagi los demás entendieron la situación. En ese mismo momento llego la pelinegra nombrada y se sonrojo al escuchar lo dicho por el chico y como los demás la veían.

La conversación siguió, se relajaron y algunos de sus amigos se unieron, en algún momento Rangiku le susurro a Hisagi que gracias a él, Gin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella, el pelinegro le sonrío con cariño. La tarde paso con rapidez, en la noche muchas bandas aun se mantenían practicando, el día siguiente eran las eliminatorias y estaban muy nerviosos.

$%&$

Una banda se encontraba en el jardín practicando su canción pero se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Uryu, era la cuarta vez que sonaba y el pelinegro se rindió y decidió contestar. Ichigo y Grimm se quejaron pero Rukia y Ulquiorra solo se sentaron en el césped, los dos primeros chicos se callaron al escuchar lo que decía Uryu.

—Te dije que si— dijo el pelinegro resignado — Si ya esta, no baje promedio todo va bien, ¿me vas a hacer el favor? — añadió los chicos le llamo la atención su conversación.

El pelinegro escucho atentamente y su rostro cambio a preocupado e inquieto. Se quedo unos minutos en silencio mientras suspiraba.

— Necesito saber un poco de eso, es urgente — afirmó Uryu con un tono de voz cansado, parece que ya haya repetido muchas veces esa oración — No es importante para que… Si se que eres mi padre pero solo necesito saber un poco del tema… Esta bien, no vemos — añadió antes de cortar la llamada

Los chicos lo veían intrigado y este mentalmente se insulto, no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando frente a ellos. Rukia se acerco preocupada e Ichigo lo vio fijamente

— ¿Problemas con tu padre? — pregunto Grimmjow, este negó y se coloco de nuevo su bajo, todos volvieron a sus posiciones a practicar.

&%$&

El viernes llego, al mediodía ya todos habían terminado los exámenes, se veían mas relajados y alegres, muchos hablaban de las eliminatorias y que banda le gustaban mas, con quien iban a ir y que harían en sus días libres. Muchos ya se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas pero de los miembros de las bandas no podían decir lo mismo, estos se veían nerviosos y practicaban con mucho empeño.

La tarde avanzo y la mayoría se fueron arreglar, en el pasillos de los dormitorios de chicas, estas se encontraba felices, se veían a muchas chicas pasear por ellos ya vestidas y otros con bolsos y equipajes de una habitación a la otra. En la habitación de Rangiku, esta ordenaba sus cosas en su bolso y equipaje, se iría muy temprano en la mañana por petición de su madre.

POV Rangiku

Mi madre me había prometido pasar una tarde completa conmigo ya que necesitaba hablar, sabia que seria una de las únicas oportunidades que tendría para hablar con ella en esta semana libre, debido a que ella trabajaba demasiado. No diría que era una mala madre porque ella muchas veces me había ayudado en algunos problemas, a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo conmigo pero cuando ella podía estaba allí para mi, también me llamaba, no siempre pero estaba mas pendiente de mi que mi padre, de ese hombre si podría decir que no parecía mas que alguien desconocido, siempre frío, distante y tratándome como en un error que truncaba las carreras de mi madre y de él, siempre digo que seguramente ellos fueran mas feliz si yo no viera nacido en un momento inoportuno, se que una vez mi madre me escucho decir eso y fue una de las veces que me hizo sentir tan feliz, me había dicho muchas cosas tan bonitas, me reconforto y me trato demasiado bien. Lamentablemente nada dura para siempre, mi padre llego amargado y me mando a dormir ya que tenía que hablar con mi madre.

Si definitivamente mi familia no era como salía en las revista, mis padres ganaban fama entre los empresario por sus trabajos bien hecho y no pasan tanto tiempo en la casa, por eso estoy emocionada de que mi madre me hubiera dicho que quería hablar conmigo, ella siempre que me prometía eso lo cumplía, no muchas veces lo hacia pero era mejor que ser ignorada como siempre hacia mi padre. A la habitación llego Soi Fong agitada, sorprendiéndome ya que me había distraído con mis pensamientos, esta se sorprendió al verme

— ¿Qué extraño que aun no estés listas? — me dijo yo solo sonríe y saque mi celular para ver la hora, eran las siete de la noche y yo aun no había terminado.

— ¡Se me hace tarde! — exclame corriendo en dirección a mi armario y sacando de allí el vestuario para mi presentación, dirigí mi mirada a Soi y vi como esta se sentaban en la cama tranquilamente — ¿Y las demás? En media hora es la presentación ¿Dónde están? — pregunte preocupada, siempre estábamos lista temprano.

— Me encontré a Tatsuki con Renji en los jardines dijo que venia en un rato y ya Orihime y Nemú se están arreglando en su habitación, tranquila no es tan tarde — respondió Soi mientras se veía sus manos, una de ellas vendada, eso me preocupo hace unos días, pero ella me aseguro que podía tocar igual.

— Me tengo que arreglar, Soi también deberías hacer lo mismo, recuerda que esta vez somos una de las primeras bandas en tocar y quería practicar por ultima vez la canción — le dije preocupada ella solo asintió.

Me metí a la ducha y deje que el agua me relajara, salí animada y me empecé a vestirme mientras veía a Soi entrar al baño, definitivamente esa chica le ocurría algo, últimamente la veía como mas, no se como decirlo… ¿Sensible? Bueno el punto es que se ve mas cercana a nosotras y parece que le gusta alguien aun no descubro quien pero cada vez que regresa llega un poco sonrojada y distante, como perdida en sus pensamientos. La puerta se volvió a abrir y vi a Tatsuki entrar, esta no se quedaba atrás, sabia que estaba saliendo con Renji, los había visto besarse y no perdía momento para bromearle sobre eso.

— No empieces — me pidió al verme apunto de decir algo, me hizo reír, decidí salir de la habitación e ir a la de Orihime

Fin de POV Rangiku

$%&/%

Las bandas se empezaron a presentar en el auditorios, en los vestidores del lugar se veían a algunas chicas maquillarse con rapidez para la presentación, mientras los chicos se quejaban y opinaban de las presentaciones.

— ¡Vaya! No creo que pasen esta prueba, estoy seguro que no llegaran a las finales — comento un pelinegro acercándose a Ichigo y Grimmjow, los cuales se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

— Deja de molestar Nnoitra — dijeron al mismo tiempo Muramasa y Kaien que venia con ellos, ya que eran miembros de esa banda.

— Mejor dicho, yo creo que los que no pasan son ustedes — dijo sonriendo Grimmjow en forma de reto, el pelinegro se acerco a él. Todo el público presente en los vestuarios se calló y vieron la escena

— Hagamos una pequeña apuesta — les sugirió Ggio sonriendo, ahora si se volvía difícil la situación

— ¿Qué creen que hace? Si algunos de los profesores lo ven aquí se ganara otro regaño — dijo Renji llegando al lugar acompañado de Gin y Byakuya. Allí empezó una discusión entre Grimmjow con Nnoitra, y Ggio no se quedaba atrás provocando

— Ya déjense de estupideces, nos toca a nosotros— dijo Kaien interrumpiendo su "conversación", los miembros de esa banda se retiraron al escenario.

Esa banda tocaba bien, los chicos lo admitían, la mayoría veía las presentaciones. Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse, ya era el turno de la banda de Rangiku estas se abrieron paso, al terminar la ultima estrofa de la canción que tocaba la banda de Nnoitra, este le guiño el ojo a Nell. Ggio vio descaradamente a Soi, Muramasa le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Orihime, esta le sonrío y por ultimo Kaien que miraba sonriendo a alguien entre el publico y era obvio que era a Senna.

— ¡Idiotas! — susurraron al mismo tiempo Grimmjow, Ichigo, Ulquiorra y Byakuya, solo que los ultimo no lo dijeron si no lo pensaron.

La banda se retiro y al pasar al lado de la banda de Rangiku, Ggio le susurró algo al oído de Soi que la dejo un momento viéndolo y Nnoitra también le dijo algo a Nell que causo que se detuviera, aunque las dos chicas no duraron mucho en ese estado.

— Feelings of soul — anuncio Shunsui, las dos chicas siguieron a su banda

El escenario se ilumino con pocas luces, las chicas poco a poco salieron al escenario, todas se encontraba vestidas de un estilo rockero, el publico aplaudió fuertemente. Tatsuki fue la primera en salir, se dirigió a su batería, Soi Fong tomo su guitarra y se coloco de un lado, Nemú del otro con su bajo acompañada de Orihime con el teclado, dos micrófono había en el medio, Nell tomo uno y Rangiku el otro. Las chicas asintieron y se escucho la guitarra de Soi con fuerza acompañada del bajo y la batería. ( watch?v=YrqdXrKkVDE)

_Now I will tell you what/ ahora te diré lo que_— empezó a cantar Rangiku

_I've done for you/ he hecho por ti _— su voz sorprendió a todos, señalo su rostro

_50 thousand tears I've cried/Cincuenta mil lagrimas he llorado_— sus ojos tenian el rimen corrido

_Screaming deceiving / Gritando, engañando_— extendió sus maños

_and bleeding for you/ y sangrando por ti_— señalo su pecho

_And you still won't hear me/ Y aun a si tu no me escuchas _— negó mientras cantaba, se escuchaba a Orihime con el teclado.

_I'm going under/ ¡Me estoy hundiendo! _— se escucho la voz de Nell sorprendiendo a todos. Rangiku aprovecho de sacar su micrófono de la base

_Don't want your hand this time/ No quiero tu mano esta vez_— hizo un gesto de rechazo

_I'll save myself/ Me salvare yo sola_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once/ Quizás me despertare por una vez_

_Not tormented daily / Sin estar atormentada diariamente _

_Defeated by you/ derrotada por ti _— volvió a señalar el publico

_Just when I thought/ Justo cuando pensaba _— se inclino mientras cantaba con pasión

_I'd reached the bottom/ que había alcanzado el fondo_— toco el suelo

_I'm dying again/ Estoy muriendo otra vez _— canto Nell también sacando su micrófono de la base y empezó a girar alrededor de Rangiku, el publico empezó a gritar animado

_I'm going under/ ¡Me esto hundiendo! _— canto de nuevo Rangiku con mas emoción _  
__Drowning in you/ ¡ahogándome en ti!_— el publico empezó a gritar emocionados_  
__I'm falling forever/ Estoy cayendo por siempre _— giro mientras alzaba una mano _  
__I've got to break through/ Tengo que abrirme paso _— se detuvo y vio decidida al publico

_I'm going under/ Me estoy hundiendo _— se volvió a escuchar a Nell, dejando a todos emocionados

_Blurring and stirring/ Confusa y conmovida_— Rangiku toco su cabeza mientras negaba

_The truth and the lies/ por la verdad y las mentiras _

_So I don't know what's real and what's not/ Así que ya no se lo que es real y lo que no_— se escucho a toda la banda cantar esta frase mientras ella las veía asustada y se alejaba._  
Rangiku:_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head/Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza __  
__So I can't trust myself anymore/ Así que ya no puedo confiar en mi misma __  
__I'm dying again/ Estoy muriendo otra vez _— la voz de Nell se hizo de nuevo presente_I'm going under/_

_ ¡Me estoy hundiendo! _— canto Rangiku con mas fuerza _  
__Drowning in you/ Ahogándome en ti _— señalo al publico mientras caminaba_  
__I'm falling forever/ Cayendo por siempre _— bajo del escenario sorprendiendo a todos_  
__I've got to break through/ Tengo que abrirme paso _— camino pasando las butacas del auditorio mientras todo el publico la veía, se detuvo delante de la puerta

_So go on and scream/ Así que sigue adelante, grita_— se volteo en dirección al escenario_  
__Scream at me I'm so far away/ Grítame, estoy tan lejos _— señalo a su banda y le sonrío _  
__I won't be broken again/¡No estaré rota otra vez!_—Canto con fuerza mientras regresaba_  
__I've got to breathe/ Tengo que respirar_ — subió el escenario rápidamente

_I can't keep going under/No puedo seguir hundiéndome _— grito saltando con la banda y ella cayo al suelo. Se escucho un solo de Soi, la cual paso al medio del escenario, el público estaba encantado.

_I'm dying again/ ¡Estoy muriendo otra vez! _— se escucho voz de Nell con sentimiento, acompañada con la banda, se escuchaba muy bien, el publico gritaba animado.

_I'm going under/ ¡Me estoy hundiendo! _— Canto Rangiku aun el suelo_  
__Drowning in you/ ¡Ahogándome en ti! _— apretó su mano en su pecho _  
__I'm falling forever/¡Cayendo por siempre! _—levanto su mano como en busca de ayuda_  
__I've got to break through/ ¡Tengo que abrirme paso!_— se levanto decidida _  
_

_I'm going under/ ¡Me estoy Hundiendo!_— canto con fuerza mientras veía el publico, en su voz se notaba demasiado sentimiento, siguió cantando la frase siendo coreada por Nell y Orihime, mientras la banda se escuchaba mas fuerte.

Al terminar la última nota de la canción el público aplaudió y grito emocionado, esas chicas habían demostrado mucho en el escenario. Rangiku había cantando toda la canción con demasiado sentimiento, en los vestidores las bandas estaban sorprendidos. Entre los primeros chicos que la observaban estaba la siguiente banda en tocar, la de Gin.

— ¿Es idea mía o Rangiku canto con demasiado sentimiento? — dijo Renji sorprendido luego vio a Gin, este solo asintió. — ¿Ahora que le hiciste? — preguntó dejando sorprendido a su amigo

— Esa canción no iba dedicada a mi — afirmó el peliblanco viendo fijamente a Rangiku, esta se despedía del publico

— Si no era para ti ¿Para quién seria? — dijo Renji interesando mientras empezaba a caminar al escenario

— Para alguien que hasta ahora no le ha prestado la atención que se merece — dijo entre dientes, el pelirrojo no lo escucho pero Byakuya que venia detrás si. El pelinegro lo vio interesado, nunca lo había oído decir algo con tanta rabia.

Ukitake felicito a la banda de Rangiku, estas se retiraron a los asientos entre el publico con las demás bandas que ya habían tocado, el público se veía animado, ya muchos se encontraban de pie mientras gritaba. Ukitake pidió calma y luego de un grito de Yoruichi, el auditorio volvió a ser tranquilo.

— Ahora se presentara Could Soul — dijo el peliblanco haciendo que el publico se emocionara sobretodo a las chicas que gritaban. Al escenario subió toda la banda y se coloco en su posición.

La mayoría empezó a comentar lo bien que se veían y las chicas suspiraban, Byakuya se coloco la guitarra, Hisagi tomo su bajo y se coloco del otro lado del escenario, en la parte de atrás Renji con su batería y en el centro Gin coloco su micrófono, las luces se bajaron, una luz ilumino a la banda y sobre todo a Gin. La banda empezó a tocar y el cantante alzo el rostro y vio al público. ( watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM)

_Just give me a reason__ / Solo dame una razón _— Canto inundando el lugar con su voz_  
__To keep my heart beating__ / para mantener a mi corazón latiendo_— hizo una seña como si su pecho latiera _  
__Don't worry /No te preocupes_— las chicas empezaran a gritar emocionadas al verlo

_It's safe right here in my arms /estas a salvo en mis brazos_— extendió sus brazos _  
__As the world falls apart around us/__ Mientras el mundo se desmorona a nuestro alrededor__  
__All we can do is hold on, hold on/ todo lo que podemos hacer es aguantar, aguantar _— añadió mientras cerraba su mano y la extendió para luego abrirla. Byakuya, Hisagi y Gin saltaron al mismo tiempo y se escucharon sus instrumento con mas fuerza acompañado de la batería de Renji.

_Take my hand/ Toma mi mano _— extendió su mano _  
__And bring me back__ / y tráeme devuelta _— acaricio la base del micrófono. La guitarra, el bajo y la batería se escuchaban con fuerza y animaba.

_I risk everything if it's for you/ Me arriesgo a todo si es por ti _— señalo a Rangiku_  
__I whisper into the night/ Susurro por la noche_— señalo su alrededor _  
__Telling me it's not my time and don't give up__ /Me dices que no es mi tiempo y no me rinda __  
__I've never stood up before this time/ Nunca me puse de pie hasta este momento _

_Demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai_/_ Pero no voy a dejar ir esta mano nunca _— sonrío y luego tomo el micrófono sacándolo de la base._So stand up, stand up/ Así que levántate, ponte de pie_— hizo una seña y el publico se levanto

_(Just gotta keep on running)/Solo tienes que seguir corriendo_— corearon Hisagi y Byakuya_  
__Wake up, wake up/ Despierta, despierta_— salto Gin alzando sus mano y animando

_(Just tell me how I can)/(Solo dime como puedo)__  
__Never give up__/ Nunca te rindas _— canto con fuerza señalándolos _  
__Kuru wa shimi hodo setsunai/ __Los puntos mas doloroso regresan_— encogió los hombros

_Just tell me why baby/ Solo dime por que, cariño _— señalo a Ran y le sonrío _  
__They might call me crazy/ Puede ser que ellos me llamen loco__  
__For saying I'd fight until there is no more/por decir que luchare hasta que no haya mas__  
__Urei wo fukunda senkougankou __/ Melancólicas miradas _— vio a los ojos a Ran _  
__wa kankakiteki shoudou/ de impulsos sensibles_

_Blinded, I can't see the end__ / Cegado, no puedo ver el final _— alzo su mano_  
__So where do I begin?/ Entonces ¿Por donde empiezo? _— el publico se animo, la banda se escuchaba muy bien, Gin salto en el escenario y giro en el mismo punto, esta acción la realizaron Byakuya y Hisagi aun tocando sorprendiendo al publico, el baterista toco con mas fuerza mientras el peliblanco saltaba en el escenario, parecía que se divertía y al mismo tiempo se sintiera libre, bajo del escenario.

_Say not a word, I can hear you/ No digas una palabra, yo puedo escucharte__  
__The silence between us__ / El silencio entre nosotros_— recorrió las filas _  
__Nanimo nai you ni utsuteru dake/ simplemente me gusta, nada se refleja _— se encogió de hombros _  
__I take this chance that I make you mine / Tomare esta oportunidad __ para __hacerte mía_

_Tada kakusenai mono / __Estaba fingiendo algo que _— se acerco a Rangiku y sonrío

_Kattate yori misekakete/__ simplemente no puedo ocultar _— canto acariciándole la mejilla, todo el publico se quedo observando la escena. _So stand up, stand up/Levántate, ponte de pie _— dijo mientras tomaba su mano

_(Just gotta keep on running)/ Solo tienes que seguir corriendo __  
__Wake up, wake up/ Despierta, despierta _— la abrazo y luego canto viendo a los demás

_(Just tell me how I can)/ Solo dime como puedo __  
__Never give up/ Nunca te rindas __  
__Kanashimi to setsunasa/ por sufrimientos y tristeza _— canto como si aconsejara, la soltó y regreso al escenario

_Just give me a reason/ solo dame una razón _— subió rápidamente y se centro _  
__To keep my heart beating/ Para mantener a mi corazón latiendo __  
__Don't worry/ No te preocupes_— canto con mas sentimiento

_It's safe right here in my arms/ estas a salvo aquí en mis brazos _— extendió su brazos_  
__Kudaketenaide saite jitakono omoi wa /este recuerdo se ha roto, lloro porque se dispersa__  
__So blinded I can't see the end/ Así que cegado, no puedo ver el final _— alzo sus brazos como si quisiera atrapar algo

_Look how far we made it__ / Mira cuan lejos hemos llegado_— señalo hacia el frente _  
__The pain i can't escape it__ / No logro escapar del dolor _— señalo su pecho_  
__Kono mamajya mada owarase __/ A este paso no podré terminar_— negó con la cabeza

_Koto wa dekinai deshou/__ con mis propias manos_— apretó su mano frente a el _  
__Nando kutabarisou demokuchi/ Incluso si parecemos perecer _

_Hateyou tomo owariwanaisa/__Todavía no existe un final dentro de mis ojos  
__So where do I begin?/ Entonces ¿Por dónde empiezo? _— luego de cantar la frase extendió sus brazos luego se alejo del centro y allí se posicionaron Hisagi y Byakuya, se destacaron con su instrumento y Renji no se quedaba atrás, agitaba sus baquetas con fuerza y mucha emoción.

Gin salto de un lado del escenario y regreso al centro estando flanqueados por los dos pelinegros, allí salto y con su micrófono realizo un semi circulo frente a él llamando la atención del publico ya que este era de un color llamativo, además de ver como los dos pelinegro realizaron la misma acción mientras tocaban. El peliblanco bajo rápidamente el escenario y se dirigió de nuevo a Rangiku

_Nigirishimeta ushinawanu youni to__ / Aun si tropiezo, sostendré tu mano_— apretó su mano _  
__Te wo hirogereba koboreochisou de/ __Extenderé ambos brazos para poder agarrarte__  
__Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibino/ No hay nada que me haga perder _

_Dasei wo sutete…kimi wo__ / a alguien que ha abandonado una manía... Por mi _— al terminar de cantar la beso en los labios el publico se veía animado, la presentación era muy buena _Just tell me why baby/ __Solo dime por que cariño_— canto acariciándole la mejilla a Ran_  
__They might call me crazy__ / Puede ser que ellos me llaman loco _— señalo al publico_  
__For saying I'd fight until there is no more/Por decir que luchare hasta que no haya mas _— canto con mas fuerza_  
__Fureri ukanda senkougankou wa/ Melancólicas mirada __  
__kangakiteki shoudou__ / de__ impulsos sensibles_

_Blinded, I can't see the end__ / Cegado, no puedo ver el final _— Volvió al escenario

_Look how far we made it__ / Mira cuan lejos hemos llegado _— señalo al publico _  
__The pain i can't escape it__ / No logro escapar del dolor _— negó mientras cantaba_  
__Kono mamajya mada owaraseru / a este paso no podré acabar_

_Koto wa dekinai deshou__ / con mis propias manos _— apretó su mano delante de el _  
__Nando kutabarisou/ Aunque estuve apunto de morir, apunto de romperme_

_Demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa/ todavía no existe un final dentro de mis ojos _

_It finally begins…/ Esto finalmente comienza… _— Gin, Hisagi y Byakuya saltaron del escenario y el peliblanco canto la ultima frase sonriendo. El público no se hizo esperar y una lluvia de aplauso y felicitaciones inundo el lugar. Toda la banda respiraba agitadamente, habían dado mucho en esa presentación, los profesores le sonreían y comentaban entre ellos.

Ukitake presento algunas bandas mas, definitivamente el público estaba muy animado, la última banda en presentarse era la de Rukia, estos ya estaban listos, el peliblanco los anuncio y ellos entraron al escenario, el público grito con emoción. Rápidamente Grimmjow se ubico en la batería, Uryu con su bajo de un lado y del otro Ulquiorra con su guitarra, en el medio se posiciono Ichigo con su guitarra y Rukia como vocalista. ( watch?v=2iktjAO-lY8)

Se escucho la batería acompañando del sonido potente de las guitarras de Ichigo y Ulquiorra con el bajo de Uryu. El ritmo rápidamente animo al publico y empezaron a saltar, la banda también lo hacia, Rukia se coloco delante del micrófono, llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido a la cintura luego caía en capas y una sandalias doradas, cuando tomo el micrófono y las luces la enfocaron mejor, el publico se dio cuenta de sus manos manchadas de rojos, como también se veían a todos los integrantes de la banda con manchones en sus ropas, manos y caras, como si estuvieran muy heridos.

_Yureta genjitsukan nakushita/ No se en donde estoy_—canto mientras se veía confundida

_Mama de gareki no you ni/ la realidad se altero _— vio a la banda confundida

_tsumi kasanaru kanshou wa / ¿Qué ha pasado con mis sentimientos? _— señalo su pecho

_doko e yuku?/ ¿Fueron amontonados como escombros? _— señalo un lado del escenario

_Tsuieta kibou kankae/ La esperanza en mi se ha ido_— extendió su mano

_akai ame wo harai / Una nube roja me envolvió_— Vio sus manos temblorosa

_hashitta muchuu ni/ Corrió a través de mi _— saco el micrófono de la base, toda la banda se escucho con fuerza, la guitarra eléctrica de Ichigo la acompañaba.

_Kuzureta kanjou wo no hate ni/Al final mis emociones fueron destrozadas_

_Nani o miru? Nani ga aru?/ ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Qué es lo que hay? _— señalo al publico

_Mada shiranai/ Todavía no lo se _— se encogió de hombro

_Hakanai subete no mirai wa/ Todos los destinos pasan _— dijo mientras caminaba

_Tada mugon ni me no mae ni/ Sencillamente frente a mis ojos _— vio al publico

_Hirogari tsuzuketa/ De forma silenciosa _— sus voz sorprendió al publico, se escucharon las guitarras de Ichigo y Ulquiorra, luego se unieron a ellos Grimm y Uryu se veían emocionados. La canción bajo un poco el ritmo

_Kieta hikari to kage/ La luz y la sombra se desvanecen _— señalo el lugar

_saigo no kotoba/ Las ultimas palabras _— señalo a su banda

_Nozonda no wa tada asu dake/ Que he escuchado _

_kono genjitsu wa dokoni aru?/ no se de donde a salido_— se encogió de hombro mientras colocaba su micrófono en la base

_Tsuieta kibou kankae/ La esperanza en mi se ha ido _— extendió su mano como si quiera alcazar algo

_Akai ame no naka o hashitta mayowazu/ al encontrarme en el medio de la lluvia roja_— se vio a sus manos y luego a su banda

_Kuzureru fuukei o koete/ Todas mis esperanza se derrumbaron_— vio al publico

_Nani o shiru?/ ¿Qué es lo que se? _— cantaba con mucha fuerza y pasión

_Nani o kikku?/ ¿Qué es lo que oigo?_

_mou mienai/ No lo puedo ver _— se veía confundida

_Hakanai hitotsu no mirai wo/ Solo seguiré en silencio_

_Tada mugoun ni me no mae de/ viendo como los destinos pasan _

_Erabitsuzukeyou/ en frete mis ojos _— cayo al suelo como desesperanzada, se escucho un solo compartido entre Ichigo con su guitarra y Uryu con su bajo, luego se unió con un potente solo Ulquiorra sorprendiendo a todos, el chico tocaba con mucha fuerza y energía, se le unieron los demás El público animado saltaba.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la pelinegra y ella levanto el rostro viéndolos, sonrío, Ichigo le extendió la mano para levantarla y ella acepto, también le paso su micrófono.

_Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni/ Al final, mis emociones fueron destrozadas _

_Nani o miru? Nani ga aru?/ ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Qué es lo que hay?  
Mada shiranai/ Todavía no lo se _— se encogió los hombros

_Hakanai subete no mirai wa/ Todos los destinos pasan _— acaricio el rostro de Ichigo

_Tada mugon ni me no mae ni/ frente a mis ojos _— señalo sus ojos y vio al publico

_Hirogari tsuzuketa/ de forma silenciosa _— sonrío siniestramente al terminar, toda la banda tocaba y se acerco primero a Ichigo, saco una daga de su vestido, lo beso y realizo una acción como si se la clavara y el callo, se escuchaba ahora solo la guitarra de Ulquiorra, ella se volteo y lo ataco para solo quedar Uryu. Al final la ultima nota la termino Grimmjow también siendo atacado por Rukia. Esta se coloco en el centro del escenario sonrío y vio su daga.

El publico aplaudió sorprendido no esperaban ese final y menos los profesores. Ukitake les informo que el día siguiente estaría los resultados en una de las carteleras, los alumnos se retiraron animados igual que las bandas

— En serio no me esperaba ese final — dijo Nell emocionada viendo a Rukia — Esa sonrisa que diste me dio hasta escalofríos, en serio parecías una psicópata — añadió, la pelinegra la vio riéndose

— No se si tomar eso como un insulto o un halago — comento la chica haciendo que las que lo acompañaron rieran con fuerza

Se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir, definitivamente ese día había sido agitados para todos. La mañana llego y con ellos muchos alumnos se retiraban, un grito de emoción se escucho en el área de los jardines

— ¡Genial! — Grito Rangiku emocionada— ¡No reprobé! — dijo revisando las notas.

— Si, además que todos pasamos las eliminatorias — dijo Nell también emocionadas, los demás solo la escuchaba, la mayoría tenia su equipaje listo para irse, solo fueron a revisar la cartelera — Bueno ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? — pregunto animada, los chicos empezaron a caminar

— Irnos de aquí por su puesto — respondió Ichigo y Nell solo se quejo de lo aburridos que eran.

Cada uno se fue a sus casas o a los lugares que tenían que ir, la mayoría emocionados ante la expectativa de esa semana libre y de lo que podría ocurrir en ese tiempo. Lo que ellos no sabían es que en otro lugar estaban planificando la manera de tal vez dañárselos.

En uno de los edificios de una empresa del otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba un castaño revisando unos papeles. Su oficina era grande y tenía un gran ventanal que ocupaba una de las paredes, el hombre estaba muy concentrado cuando alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo su lectura y sin esperar respuesta entro un hombre.

— Stark no te esperaba hoy — dijo Aizen con una sonrisa, el hombre de cabellos castaño oscuro solo lo vio aburrido y se dirigió a una silla dispuesta delante de su escritorio. Se sentó y subió los pies al escritorio

— ¿Para que me llamaste? — preguntó viendo a Aizen con algo de interés

— Necesito un pequeño favor — comento sonriendo, Stark lo volvió a ver aburrido pero no pudo decir nada ya que a la oficina llego otra persona.

— Ya sabemos de ellos — informo un moreno de cabellos oscuros y unos lentes de sol ocultando sus ojos, Aizen le sonrío y le indico que continuara — Tienen días libres, al parecer se la pasaran en la ciudad — añadió.

— Eso lo hará mas rápido — dijo riéndose, Stark lo volvió a ver interesado

— ¿Qué planeas ahora? — pregunto pero fue ignorado por el hombre que se levanto de su escritorio y camino en dirección a un pequeño bar cerca de allí, tomo un vaso y abrió una botella, rápidamente la habitación se lleno de un olor a licor, le sirvió a su invitado y luego a él.

—Ya esta todo listo, solo falta atrapar a nuestras abejitas— dijo un hombre castaño frente a un escritorio mientra bebía, Stark abrió los ojos esa expresión no le gustaba

— Aizen ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? — pregunto preocupado pero este sonrío y lo ignoro

— Vigílalos — le ordeno al moreno que aun se mantenía en la puerta y este salio dejando a Stark confundido y a Aizen sonriendo…

Continuara…

* * *

Avances del próximo capitulo:

— Tengo algo que decirles— dijo Rangiku seria asustando a los demás.

— ¿Qué? — gritaron todas

— ¿Que nosotros que? — gritaron los chicos mas que sorprendidos

— Este lugar es hermoso — dijo Nell al observar el paisaje

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran y si pueden me agradaria saber su opinion. Gracias por sus comentarios:

**Joha781**: Gracias por comentar, no te preocupes igual comentaste y eso me alegra. **Start Kurosaki**: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, me alegro mucho saber que te gusto la historia y espero que la sigas disfrutando. Gracias por sugerirme esas canciones están interesantes.** foreveryour**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, bueno creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que por fin establecí una relación entre Ran y Gin (¡Por fin, los había hecho sufrir!) aunque siendo sincera quería ponerle algo mas dramático pero me gusto como quedo. Espero que disfrutaras el cap. **Adrii Kyouyama:** Me alegro que te gustara, muchas gracias por darme tu opinión y espero que sigas disfrutando los capitulo. **Mortie** : Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y me alegro que disfrutaras de la historia. Sobre tus preguntas: Aun no se cuantos capitulo serán pero se que de 7 cap mas no pasan (bueno eso creo). Actualizo cuando ya estoy decidida que me gusta el capitulo que escribí pero no tardo demasiado, normalmente actualizo cada dos o tres semanas (a veces menos). No te preocupes por tarda, me alegra que aun haya personas interesadas en la historia y mas tener nuevos lectores. **MaryUchi:** Me alegro mucho leer tu comentario, no tienes ni idea de cuanto me animo, espero que sigas disfrutando los capitulo y ya pronto sabrás lo que sucederá.

Wow, me emociono tener mas comentarios ^^. Bueno ahora si, prometo no tarda en actualizar ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
